Quién llamo a la cigueña!
by anatripotter
Summary: PASEN Y LEAN! Epilogo y final de esta historia que me ha dado innumerables satisfacciones! Gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario... como dijo Ceratti... GRACIAS... TOTALES!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son  
marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © 2006.Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006

Capitulo 1

La vida es bella

Habían pasado más de 8 años desde su salida de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más famoso de toda Europa. Y no era famoso porque los planes de estudios fueran altamente superiores, o el nivel del colegio fuera excelente, cosa que, en parte, era cierto. El colegio era famoso porque allí estudió el famoso "niño que vivió", el gran Harry Potter el "elegido", aquel que a los dieciocho años, ya estudiando para auror, había detenido a Voldemort y lo había hecho desaparecer del mapa. Si, era esa la razón. El joven delgado y pequeño, que había vivido hasta los 11 encerrado en una alacena, con la sola compañía de las arañas, había sido el salvador del mundo mágico. El destino, vaya saber por qué, lo había marcado, y no teniendo otra opción, aceptó el desafió sin creer poder superarlo. Pero así lo hizo, y el mundo mágico se lo agradecería por vida.

Hoy con veinticinco años, ya no quedaba rastro de aquel joven bueno y preocupado por sus semejantes. Harry Potter se había convertido en hombre. Y que Hombre! Alto, con un cuerpo bien trabajado, producto de los excesivos entrenamientos físicos que su profesión requería, se pasaba en sus ratos libres conquistando a cuanta fémina pasara por su lado. Pero no quería compromisos legales, y mucho menos había pasado por su cabeza formar una familia. Todo su mundo giraba alrededor de su carrera, si, porque Harry Potter era un auror, y excelente por cierto. En esos momentos disfrutaba de la compañía de Cho Chang, su primera novia, si a darle un beso fugaz y hablar de cualquier estupidez para terminar enojados un día de San Valentín, podría llamársele noviazgo. Todo un record, pensaba Harry y reía. Pero ahora era distinto. Tenían una relación, algo estable, habían decidido vivir juntos, pero era como si no se conocieran. Los dos estaban más abocados a sus trabajos. Ella se la pasaba estudiando y creando otras posibilidades para su desenvolvimiento profesional: era una ejecutiva júnior del negocio de la publicidad. Pero Harry había pensado en hijos? No. Ni él, ni Cho. "_Los hijos molestarían, Harry_", decía la morena a lo que Harry asentía efusivamente. No tenía apuro de tenerlos, es más, si no los tuviera, mejor….

Y que había sido de sus amigos y de su familia? Los Weasley seguían viviendo en la madriguera… al menos Molly y su esposo Arthur. Ron era el guardián de los Chuddley Cannons, equipo de Quiddich y se había casado con Hermione, con la cual tenía tres niños. Como no podía ser de otra manera, los tres pelirrojos, para desgracia de Hermione. Los gemelos, una vez consolidado el negocio de bromas, se habían abocado a la loca idea de recorrer el mundo para encontrar nuevos elementos para sus objetos de magia. Charly en Rumania, y Bill, con la parte de la cara que le quedaba y casado con la hermosísima Fleur, se fueron a Egipto para seguir con su trabajo. Percy, bueno ni siquiera nos detendremos a hablar de ese traidor. La ultima de la familia, Ginny Weasley era el problema. Se había recibido de auror con honores, hacía poco tiempo, pero no había cupos en la fuerza. Deprimida, se instaló en la madriguera para que nadie la molestara. Ya no salía de su casa y andaba todo el tiempo vestida de pijama. El desempleo no le sentaba bien…

Deberíamos ocuparnos de la familia de sangre? Por qué no? Los Dursley lo habían marcado y demasiado. Tanto así, y no era porque Harry los extrañara. Lo habían marcado para mal, y se había jurado jamás ser como ellos. De sus tíos Vernon y Petunia, sólo sabía que los había matado una pareja de mortífagos, cuando no encontrando a Harry en la casa lanzaron toda su furia hacia ellos. De alguna manera hubo justicia, pensó Harry cuando estaba en el entierro. Pero luego se arrepintió. Porque aunque esos seres le habían hecho pasar la peor de las infancias, ese no era el momento para reproches. Su primo Dudley vaya saber por qué, desde la muerte de sus padres, tuvo un cambio radical. Adelgazó en meses lo que su madre no pudo lograr en años, y aunque todavía estaba algo excedido de peso, había logrado dejar de ser una asquerosa ballena para convertirse en una honrosa gran foca. Había pedido perdón a Harry por el trato que le propinara cuando niños, Harry lo aceptó pero nunca se relacionó con él. Sólo recibía esporádicas cartas. Y en unas de esas cartas, Dudley le había contado, y esto a Harry no había poder de Dios que se lo haga entender, que había conocido a una estupenda joven, y que se había casado. Con la carta venía una foto, y esto es lo que lo sorprendió aun más. La foto se movía, era mágica! En ella se veía a su primo abrazando y besando a una joven, pelirroja, no muy delgada pero si bonita y de ojos marrones. Al dar vuelta la foto se leía "_Si, es Bruja… para no creer_!". Era cierto, Harry no lo podía creer, mas sabiendo lo que Dudley pensaba de las personas mágicas. Y sin querer recordó la palabra "_fenómeno_" que su tío le decía.

Si, Harry tenía la vida resuelta. Tenía una novia, a la que engañaba cuando podía, y una extraordinaria carrera. Nada más se le antojaba. Sonreía cada vez que recordaba las veces que mentía a Cho con sus "_misiones_" que en realidad eran ardides para terminar en la cama de la mujer de turno. Era así, brutal, superficial y carente de toda consideración con el sexo opuesto. La vida así, para Harry era realmente bella.

Y si para Harry la vida era de color de rosa, Para Ginevra Molly Weasley era un completo fracaso. Con 24 años, se había convertido en un ente. La razón, su desempleo. Con lágrimas en los ojos recordaba el momento en que se decidía por ser auror. La razón, él. Siempre era él, y el muy cretino ni se enteraba. Con el paso de los años llegó a apaciguar esa loca pasión que tenía hacia el joven de los ojos verdes, y concentró todo su potencial en su carrera. Y todo para qué? Para terminar fracasada, viviendo con sus padres y sin trabajo. El llanto aquí se hacia más denso, y mas cuando sus amigas la visitaban, con sus exitosas carreras o con invitaciones para sus bodas. Y ella qué tenía? Ni siquiera se había propuesto tener una familia, todo por tener una carrera que más la frustraba. Los novios de la adolescencia los había cambiado por libros. Era tanto el afán de ser un auror extraordinario, que todos se burlaban de ella llamándola "_el clon de Hermione_". Pero lo logró. Se había convertido en la joven más prometedora de su clase, y graduado con honores. "_Como si eso me sirviera de algo_" mascullaba recostada en su cama. Los títulos y sus horas de esfuerzo y sacrificio, se vieron truncadas cuando el jefe de aurores, y el mismo ministro le habían mandado una carta donde de manera muy elegante le decían que no tenía oportunidad en ese cuartel… "Malditos desgraciados!" repetía una y otra vez. Su padre se había ofrecido para interceder, pero ella se había negado. Era demasiado orgullosa.

Harry se dirigía a su hermosa casa ubicada en el Londres muggle. Había inventado una misión de sorpresa, y pasado la tarde con una espectacular rubia que conociera ese mismo día en una cafetería muggle. El camino de regreso a su casa lo había ocupado tratando de inventar una buena historia, que Cho pudiera aceptar sin problemas. A veces se preguntaba por qué lo hacía. Tener alguien en su casa pero a la vez desear estar con cuanta mujer pudiera. Sería su revancha? Por qué tenía a Cho? "_Porque odias estar solo_" Le repetía una voz en su conciencia. Así llegó a la puerta. Se desacomodó el cabello, y abrió la puerta. "_Diablos! Tanto pensar en una excusa y ella no está_" Dejó las llaves en una mesita en la entrada y fue a la cocina. Busco una cerveza de mantequilla en la heladera, y fue hacia el cartel de mensajes. Allí había una nota de su novia: "Reunión de emergencia en la agencia, volveré tarde" Ni un te quiero, ni te extrañaré, pensó Harry, y luego sonrió. Serían esas reuniones como sus misiones de emergencia? Fue a la sala y vió su contestador telefónico. Tenía al menos cuatro mensajes. Decidió escucharlos. El primero era de Hermione "Cuando te aparecerás por la casa…?" se escuchaba la estridente voz de su amiga y de fondo un griterío descomunal de niños. "Ron está de gira con el equipo y estoy sola…" Y la voz era como un pedido de auxilio. "Ven a cenar! Quiero tener una conversación con un adulto!" Harry lanzó una carcajada. Hermione había tenido que dejar todas sus ambiciosas metas, de trabajar en el ministerio, cuando cometió el error de quedarse embarazada apenas terminó la escuela. Y ahora con tres niños, no podía hacerlo. Se había convertido en una ama de casa. Cosa que odiaba. Ron, que había comenzado el curso de auror con él, y teniendo la necesidad de conseguir dinero para mantener a su familia, había ido a probar suerte a los Chuddley Cannons, y para regocijo del pelirrojo, lo habían contratado. La sorpresa fue que al final de la temporada, su equipo había roto la mala racha de siglos sin conseguir un campeonato, y Ron había sido elegido el novato del año. La segunda llamada, era de su jefe, que le pedía encarecidamente que hiciera un reporte. Harry chasqueó la lengua y se fijó en el tercero. Era Cho, que le avisaba que había conseguido una gran cuenta publicitaria, y que habían ido a festejar. Que no la esperara despierto. "_Como si fuera a hacerlo_" masculló. Apretó el botón de siguiente y esta llamada lo impactó. "_Buenas tardes, señor Potter, mi nombre es Francis Brown, usted no me conoce, pero soy el abogado de su primo, el señor Dudley Dursley. Lamento ser yo quien le de esta noticia, pero, su primo y su esposa han sufrido un terrible accidente automovilístico, en Francia… ellos han muerto. Me gustaría hablar con usted. Lo llamaré por la tarde, por favor espere mi llamada._" Harry dejó el aparato y tomó un sorbo de cerveza, sentándose en un sillón. Dudley muerto. Y tan feliz que parecía. "_bueno al menos supo lo que era ser feliz" "Y por que ese señor querrá hablar conmigo?"_ Antes de que pudiera contestar, el teléfono sonó, y el contesto rápidamente.

- Hola? – preguntó. Del otro lado del teléfono la voz un tanto chillona de un hombre contestó.

- Buenas tardes el señor Potter, Harry Potter por favor…

- Soy yo – contestó.

- Ah, qué bueno que puedo encontrarlo señor Potter…

- Quién habla?

- Soy Francis Brown, le dejé un mensaje…

- Si, acabo de escucharlo, pero déjeme decirle que aunque era mi primo, no nos frecuentábamos mucho, por lo que no sé que querrá usted conmigo.

- Su primo lo ha dejado como responsable de sus asuntos señor Potter, así como heredero de la casa de sus padres – A Harry se le dió vuelta el estómago. La casa de Privet Drive… era suya?

- No puedo creerlo! – dijo fastidiado – yo no quiero esa maldita casa… puede darla en donación, es…

- No sólo es la casa señor Potter…

- Qué, dejó algo más?

- Mire, yo le hablo desde Francia… – No hubo respuesta – Y he venido a finiquitar el traslado de los cuerpos para darle sepultura en Inglaterra. Me gustaría que me recibiera en el aeropuerto, así le doy en sus propias manos lo que el señor Dursley le dejó…

- Ya le dije…

- Sólo es una reunión, señor Potter. Y le entregaré el mayor tesoro de su primo.

- Está bien, cuándo y dónde?

- Estaré llegando a Londres mañana, aproximadamente a las 16 hs. Le pediría encarecidamente que me esperara en arribos.

- Está bien, allí lo veré, cómo voy a conocerlo?

- Oh, no se preocupe, yo lo conoceré. – rió – Su cicatriz me será de mucha ayuda…

- Si claro – dijo parco.

- Bueno señor Potter, fue un honor hablar con usted, y nos veremos mañana, a la hora convenida…

- Adiós señor Brown, hasta mañana…

**Notas de la autora**: Bien lo prometido es deuda… empecé el raid de publicar todas mis historias, que habia publicado hace tiempo en otra pagina, y que obra de no se qué, desaparecieron… espero que sea de su agrado… esta, fue una de la que tuvo mayor aceptación…

Si les parece buena, solo tienen que dejar reviews o bien, mandarme howlers, para que deje de hacerlo…

Saludos Silvia


	2. Vaya herencia!

Continuando con esta historia, debo dar las gracias a todos los que nuevamente se decidieron por este fic. La publicación de este, tanto como la de "Échale la culpa a Sirius Black" será, más rápida que lo acostumbrado… quizás suba dos capítulos por semana. Todo es en agradecimiento a los que apoyaron estos fics desde el principio.

Este fic, así como todos los capítulos están dedicados a mi amiga española, Paloma; quien como yo adora el personaje de Harry Potter y mas la pareja Harry/Ginny, y quien se enamora platónicamente de cada uno de mis Harrys (Yo, como la mayoría que ha seguido mis fics en otra pagina, tengo mi propio Harry (Que es un hermoso perro beagle). Y a mi Platero, que es el amor de mi vida.

**Capitulo 2**

**Vaya herencia!**

La llamada y la cita aunque él no quisiera decirlo, lo intrigaba y bastante. Qué podría haberle dejado su primo? Si a duras penas tenía algo de cerebro para mover su gordo trasero desde el sofá de la sala de su tía Petunia al refrigerador. Y en otra ocasión, en un rapto de racionalidad, había exigido que le compraran un televisor para no tener que moverse de la cocina y sin esfuerzo alguno, devorarse todo y ver televisión a la vez. Toda una gran hazaña para el burro de su primo. Una herencia… de seguro su mujer debía tener dinero… era la única manera de que su primo le dejara algo…

Como no tenia nada que hacer, y Cho no llegaría temprano a casa, Harry decidió ir a visitar a Hermione. Para ganar tiempo, fue caminando. No vivía muy lejos de su casa, así que en el camino, luego de coquetear con la empleada de una florería, le compró un bonito ramo de rosas. Pensó que con ese gesto alegraría a su frustrada amiga. La casa de Ron y Hermione, era más grande que la de Harry, y muy bonita. Y no era por la arquitectura, era porque allí se respiraba amor y se sentía calor de hogar. La casa de Harry era sombría, muy bien amueblada, pero en ella parecía que vivieran dos entes. Tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó. Al rato le abrió la puerta un pequeño pelirrojo de cinco años. El le sonrió. El niño era la viva imagen de Ron. Alto, con su nariz, y los ojos azules. Miraba a Harry con admiración.

- Hola Brandon! – dijo Harry pasando. Al agacharse a darle un beso, el niño le apuntó con un revolver y disparó un dardo de juguete que fue a dar al lado de la cicatriz. Salió corriendo riendo a más no poder. – condenado crío! – dijo mordiendo las palabras. Se quitó el dardo y entró. Y lo que escuchó lo hizo arrepentirse de haber ido.

- BRIAN WEASLEY! – gritaba frenética Hermione - TE ASEGURO QUE TE MANDARE A AZKABAN! NIÑO DEL DEMONIO! COMO SE TE OCURRE TOCAR MI VARITA! CUANDO VENGA TU PADRE! OH MERLIN, Y AUN TENGO QUE AGUANTARTE TRES AÑOS MAS!

- Por Merlín mujer, eres mi madre! – decía el niño – cómo puedes decir eso? Acaso no me quieres?

- DEJATE DE SENTIMENTALISMOS CONMIGO! NO VUELVAS A TOCAR MI VARITA!Y TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERAS A ESTAR CON TUS TIOS FRED Y GEORGE! ESE VOCABULARIO SOLO PUEDES APRENDERLO DE ELLOS!

- Pará que la quieres, si eres una ama de casa? – Hermione cerró la boca y casi lloró. Harry se acercó al niño.

Acaso en esa escuela a la que vas no te enseñan modales, niño?

- Tío Harry! – gritó y lo abrazó. Harry era de esos hombres que odiaba las demostraciones de cariño –

- suelta niño!

- Pero…

- Pero nada, pídele disculpas a tu madre! Si ella es ama de casa, es porque le importas demasiado para dejarte solo. O quisieras que ella se vaya a trabajar y te dejara?

- No…

- Entonces, antes de hablar… usa esa cabeza dura que heredaste de tu padre!

- Hola Harry – dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Cómo estas? Aunque viendo a estos críos, se me ocurre preguntarte, cómo aguantas?

- Si, es duro, pero sabes… - sonrió – no podría vivir sin ellos…

- Y Ron? Me dijiste que se fue de gira?

- Si! – suspiró – lo extraño. Se fueron a Bulgaria… hace una semana, según creo regresarán pasado mañana - Harry sonrió malignamente – Si, se vera con Víctor…

- No temes…

- Qué Víctor haga algo? no creo, ya pasaron años…

- Si, pero estabas de novia con Víktor, cuando… - miró a Brian, que comía una rana de chocolate – tu sabes…

- Si – se ruborizó – pero… bueno viniste! – dijo cambiando de tema. Harry también prefirió dejarlo ahí.

- Si, Cho estará ocupada… y no quería comer solo. Aunque viendo este desastre… - la miro, ella le tiró con un pato de hule.

- Si tuvieras tus hijos – Harry hizo una cruz con los dedos y una cara de terror.

- Nunca, óyelo bien, nunca! – sonrió.

- Cómo va lo tuyo con Cho?

- Va, solo va – Hermione le alcanzó una cerveza – A veces ni nos hablamos…

- Y me imagino que continúas con tus aventuritas – él la miro. Lo conocía bastante bien.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Harry perderás todo algún día, por esa manía tuya.

- El hecho de que te hayas puesto la soga al cuello a los 18, no implica que todo el mundo lo tenga que hacer…

- Si pero…

- Yo estoy bien así… y creo que Cho no se queja. Estamos abocados a nuestras carreras. –

- Está bien cambiemos de tema…

- Sabes que recibí una llamada algo peculiar hoy?

- Algún marido ofuscado y ofendido? – él le tiro con un almohadón. Apareció el niño menor, un pelirrojo de apenas dos años, con los ojos de Hermione. Su nombre Samuel, aunque todos le decían Sam. Ella lo alzó, le dio unos mimos y lo sentó en su falda. – Extraña horrores a Ron. – Harry torció los ojos.

- No era un marido celoso – Hermione lo miró prestándole atención. – Era un abogado. Me llamaba desde Francia. Mi primo Dudley murió en un accidente… él y su esposa.

- Oh Harry, cuanto lo siento… – dijo Hermione.

- No lo lamentes – dijo, sin darle importancia – a pesar de ser el último vestigio de familia que tenía, no lo consideraba como tal

- Pensé que tu relación con él había cambiado…

- Que lo haya perdonado, no significa que haya olvidado – sonrió – que paradoja, sabías que su mujer era bruja? – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. – Así es, Los años que me dijo anormal, fenómeno! Y mira! Si mis tíos vivieran!

- Y qué quería el abogado?

- Quiere verme. Dudley me dejó la casa de mis tíos… por supuesto no la quiero. Y luego me citó para mañana en el aeropuerto. Dice que va entregarme personalmente lo que Dudley quería que tuviera.

- Qué será?

- Dijo que era su mayor tesoro… conociéndolo, debe ser la llave de alguna caja fuerte de banco…

- Quizás… quizás... – La velada transcurrió mas tranquila, porque los niños se fueron a dormir temprano. Hermione estaba más que feliz de tener alguien mayor de 21 años con quien hablar. Harry entendía su frustración y se dedicaba a darle un pormenorizado relato sobre sus trabajos. Y alguna que otra vez dejaba deslizar alguna duda para que Hermione dejara salir la sabelotodo que tenía en su interior y le diera una opinión.

Al día siguiente, bien temprano a la mañana se despertó algo sobresaltado. Miró hacia el lado de la cama y vio a Cho durmiendo. No sabia a qué hora había llegado su mujer. Pero tampoco le importó. Se levantó rápidamente y se dio una ducha. Después de sesenta minutos, ya vestido, tomaba un café en la cocina, chequeando su agenda. Tenía que hacer algunos trabajos de investigación, y luego la tan recordada reunión con ese señor Francis Brown.

La mañana resultó ser fructífera para Harry, pues a pesar de tener que renegar con el dichoso informe escrito, tuvo la feliz compañía de una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules que además de alimentarle el "espíritu" le ayudó con la redacción. Así era, se aprovechaba de lo que podía para zafar de una situación, y si además podía disfrutar de la compañía de una hermosa mujer, que mejor manera de trabajar. El odiaba el papeleo posterior a una investigación. Le encantaba el trabajo de campo. Las redadas, los enfrentamientos. No había nacido para tomar notas y redactar informes. Eso debería ser delegado a las mujeres aurors, pensaba. Si, era machista algunas veces.

La hora del almuerzo lo encontró en el Caldero Chorreante acompañado de su novia. Cho estaba demasiado enfrascada leyendo un artículo cuando él llego y la sorprendió. Le dio un cálido beso en el cuello, a lo que la muchacha ni siquiera sonrió. El se sentó en el lado opuesto y la miró. No tenían nada en común. "_Ni siquiera a la hora del sexo, me satisface"._ Ella dejó la carpeta y le sonrió. El le devolvió la misma sonrisa falsa.

- Cómo ha estado tu día? – Solo eso, una pregunta efímera.

- Bien – respondió él – y el tuyo?

- Normal – suspiró – tu sabes… - llamó al mozo – Qué vas a comer?

- El menú del día – el mozo se acercó y ella ordenó, dos platos de estofado de ciervo, y dos cervezas de mantequilla. Una vez que el mozo volviera con el pedido, se dispusieron a continuar la "conversación"

- Qué tal te fue en la misión de ayer? - Harry se atragantó. Y recordó a la despampanante rubia de la cafetería.

- Normal, nada del otro mundo. Y a ti cómo te fue en la reunión?

- Bien, creo…

- Bueno a decir por el mensaje en el contestador… te fue bien.

- Si – suspiró – Pero estaba esa bruja de Susan Bones, la recuerdas? – "_como no recordarla, pensó Harry, tuve sexo con ella en el baño, cuando me llevaste a la fiesta de navidad de tu oficina, el año pasado" ._

- Estuvo en Hufflepuff, en la escuela, pero la recuerdo vagamente…

- Bueno, es una zorra! – se atragantó con el estofado – fíjate que se acostó con un alto ejecutivo para lograr la cuenta.

- Hay algunas que hacen cualquier cosa…

- Si! Eso dije yo! – Sonrió – pero le salió el tiro por la culata. La cuenta me la dieron a mi!

- Felicitaciones! – sonrió.

- Si, pero escucha… debo tener… un tiempo para mi – él la miró sin entender – Verás, necesito la mayor tranquilidad y tiempo para dedicarle a esta campaña, Harry – él asintió – sé que es mucho pedir, pero después los frutos serán inmensos.

- Qué es lo que quieres realmente? Que no te moleste? – ella asintió – Sabes que nunca interfiero en tu trabajo, respeto tus tiempos. Nunca me he quejado de tu profesión.

- Pero esta vez es una súper cuenta, Harry. Se me va la vida con esto! – A él le pareció demasiado drástica la frase.- Necesito la mayor tranquilidad para poder concentrarme en una idea para la publicidad de las escobas "Saeta de fuego".

- Vaya! te dieron esa cuenta?

- Claro! Qué esperabas? – bufé – la cuenta Weasley?- a él no le gustó el comentario.

- Pues da muchos dividendos esa empresa!

- Si tienes razón…- le tomó la mano. El se sorprendió- Harry, podremos pasar la tarde juntos?

- No- ella lo miró seria – Lo siento. Mi primo Dudley murió y hoy debo reunirme en el aeropuerto con su abogado.

- Qué quiere? Tu no quieres saber nada de él o si?

- Dice que tiene que entregarme algo que dejó Dudley para mi…

- En ese caso – volvió a acariciarle la mano – podemos encontrarnos en la casa… después? – el sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso.

- Te veré después, cariño. Puedes apostarlo.

Llegó temprano al aeropuerto. No podía negar que estaba algo ansioso por saber que le había dejado su primo. Además de la odiosa casa, no pensaba que podía tener algo más valioso. Estaba sentado esperando que el avión procedente de Paris, llegara. Compró algunas revistas, y se dispuso a leerlas. Al cabo de una hora, aproximadamente, el altavoz del aeropuerto, le anunció la llegada del vuelo de una aerolínea francesa. Rápidamente se levantó y fue a arribos. Decenas de personas salían con rostros cansados algunos, otros felices, y otros, algo enfermos; Harry supuso que el vuelo debía haber sido movido. Al rato pasó a su lado una azafata, morena que lo miró y le guiño el ojo. El le sonrió seductoramente, y ya se disponía a seguirla, cuando una voz algo chillona, lo llamó.

- Señor Harry Potter! – todo el mundo se dio vuelta a verlo, por la forma en que el hombre gritó – Soy Francis Brown.- él se dio vuelta y le dio ganas de reírse. Frente a él, estaba la persona más caricaturesca que haya conocido. Bajo, rechoncho y de ojos verdes saltones, con una nariz algo chata y un poblado bigote a lo Sigmund Freud. Parecía sacado de un libro viejo de historia de la magia. Llevaba en brazos una rara valija.

- Buenas tardes señor Brown – dijo y se acercó a darle la mano. Este lo recibió efusivamente.

- Lamento su pérdida señor Potter – dijo solemne – Su primo debe haber sido muy apegado a usted.

- Ni crea – dijo parco – sólo he venido por lo que me dijo. – El hombre lo miró – usted… dijo que Dudley me había dejado algo valioso? – El señor Brown se rió aparatosamente, llamando la atención de cuanto pasajero perdido se hallaba por el lugar.

- Algo de valor? – rió – usted pensó que su primo le dejó algo de dinero? – este asintió, algo rojo – No mi amigo. A pesar de que su primo y su esposa, no tenían necesidades, tampoco eran Rockeffeller! – y lanzó una estridente carcajada – Aquí está lo que le dejó- y le pasó la extraña valija, que a no ser por la impresión y el fastidio que tenía, hubiera jurado que algo adentro se movió.- y también le dejó esta carta. – Luego le dio un pequeño bolso floreado, con figuras de animalitos. Harry lo tomó con aprehensión, metiendo la carta dentro del bolso. - Aquí tiene todo lo necesario, señor Potter, al menos para varios días. Luego tendrá que ingeniárselas… - Se iba – Ah, y esta es el poder que le dejo su primo.

- Espere! – dijo tomándolo del saco – Usted me dice que nos veamos aquí para darme algo valioso, y me entrega una valija ridícula, con un bolso femenino, y una carta de mi primo? No entiendo – de pronto, la sensación de que algo se movía en la valija, fue una realidad. El apoyó la valija en una silla y abrió lentamente el cierre. Y fue entonces que todo el color de su cara desapareció. No era una valija lo que tenían sus temblorosas manos. Era un moisés de tela, y dentro de él… - Usted me esta jugando una broma! – dijo sin aliento – No… pero si es….

- Es la hija de su primo, señor Potter – Harry se sentó y contempló el bebe – Su nombre es Carrie Dursley, tiene seis meses, y usted es el único familiar que tiene. Dudley lo nombró a usted su tutor.

- Está completamente desquiciado! – bramó – qué voy a hacer yo con una niña? Soy soltero! Digo, mi vida es perfecta tal como está! No quiero responsabilidades! Por favor llévesela! – y se iba.

- Señor Potter! – dijo sorprendido el abogado – su primo me dijo que usted era una gran persona, que aceptaría…

- Déjeme decirle algo señor Brown – lo tomó de la solapa, perdiendo la paciencia. – mi primo era un maldito desgraciado! Me hizo la vida miserable! No hubo un maldito día en que no me diera una paliza, porque era un bravucón! Y ahora pretende dejarme el clavo de su hija?

- Señor Potter, es una bebé! – suplicó – no tiene a nadie! – Harry miró a la niña. A simple vista era un encanto. Tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos castaños. Ella lo miraba, mientras succionaba un chupete rosa. Era muy bonita – Mírela! Qué haré con ella?

- Usted es el abogado de Dudley, sabrá que hacer…

- No! sólo estoy cumpliendo con la última voluntad de su primo. –Tomó su saco y se marchaba, dejando a la niña en la silla.

- Espere! Llévesela! – gritó Harry desesperado. El señor Brown se marchaba presuroso – no puede dejarla aquí! – sin pensarlo, tomó el moisés, el bolso floreado y siguió al abogado – Señor Brown, no puede dejarla conmigo. Soy un completo desastre! Yo no tengo a nadie, nunca he tenido responsabilidades! Soy soltero y quiero una vida tranquila! – el hombre frenó bruscamente. Ya estaban fuera del aeropuerto y llamaba a un taxi –

- Si no quiere a la bebé –lo miró duramente – puede dejarla en un orfanato! allí podrán darle lo que usted se niega – él lo miro – un hogar y amor! Dudley me dijo que sus padres le dieron a usted un hogar, cuando sus padres murieron.

- Oh, no me venga con sentimentalismos! – rió falsamente – mis tíos me obligaban a dormir en una alacena, debajo de las escaleras. Pase ahí diez años! Debo agradecer ese tipo de bondad? Debo agradecer que cada dos por tres me dijeran fenómeno, y me relegaran a un puesto peor que al de un perro callejero? Y ahora pretende con esa frase ablandarme el corazón para que yo me quede con… con esto? – la bebe hizo un gracioso sonido – y a esto qué le pasa?

- Creo que esto, necesita un cambio de pañal… – y sin saludarlo, subió a un taxi y desapareció, dejándolo con aquella desagradable tarea.

Harry no lo podía creer. Hasta hace media hora, estaba contemplando la posibilidad de acostarse con una exuberante azafata, y ahora, estaba de pie frente a la parada de taxis con una bebé, que necesitaba limpieza!. Se preguntó qué hacer. No se podía aparecer. Ella era bebé, y él tenía algo de temor. Podría desmembrarla, si lo hacía. Decidió tomar un taxi para ir a su casa. Se subió a uno. El hombre lo miró con asco, la bebe necesitaba el cambio de pañal urgente o mataría a media población. Le dio la dirección y partió. La miraba de a ratos. Ella se entretenía con el chupete. Abrió el bolso de mano floreado, y comenzó a ver que había. Un talco, pañales desechables, toallas húmedas y un biberón, con leche. También había ropa de bebe y un tarro de leche en polvo. Pegado a este las indicaciones para prepararla. Y al fondo encontró la carta. Mientras el taxi tomaba la carretera, la leyó.

"**Por medio de la presente, nombro a Harry James Potter guardián legal y responsable de mi hija, Carrie Dursley."** Y mas abajo la firma simplona y desprolija de su primo, y a su lado una muy fina, que debió ser de su esposa. Pero había otra carta, y se dispuso a leerla.

"**Querido Harry: sé que te parecerá absurdo, pero mi esposa Dorotea y yo te hemos nombrado el tutor de Carrie. Si recibes esta carta de seguro nosotros no estaremos físicamente a su lado, por eso te pido que la hagas feliz. Y aunque me duela, me gustaría que lleve tu apellido. Tendría una buena reputación en el mundo mágico. Por favor Harry, sé que te he tratado mal, y lo lamento. Te pedí perdón y me lo has concedido, pero aún siento que no olvidas. Sólo te pido que no la desampares, que no te tomes revancha con ella. No tiene la culpa de lo ruin que he sido. Cuídala, por favor… y si algún día te pregunta, como era su padre, miéntele, no quiero que tenga esa imagen de maldito desgraciado que soy. Mi esposa te agradece que la hayas aceptado. Gracias Dudley Dursley."**

Arrugó la carta con rabia y miró a la niña. Era verdad, ella no tenía la culpa del rencor que le cargaba a su primo, pero aun así, no podía tenerla con él. El era un completo irresponsable. Cómo cuidaría a una bebé? Ella necesitaba una mujer experimentada. Alguien que pudiera atenderla como se mereciera. Decidió cambiar de rumbo. Sólo había un lugar donde podrían ayudarlo. O más bien ella podría ayudarlo. Si al fin y al cabo, tenía tres. Quién mejor que ella?

****

**Nota de la autora:** Eso es todo amigos… el próximo capitulo lo verán pronto… por ahora, dejen reviews.

Saludos Silvia


	3. Abandonado a su suerte

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ahora que dispongo de un poco de tiempo, seguiré escribiendo los capítulos de la secuela… quizás, si Merlín me ayuda, podré publicarla una vez que termine esta! Pero no esperen mucho! **

**Capitulo 3**

**Abandonado a su suerte**

Llegó a la casa de su amiga con los nervios de punta. La bebé comenzaba a lloriquear y él no sabía el por qué de su llanto. Tocó la puerta desesperado. Al rato, la cabeza algo desaliñada de Hermione, le abrió. Tenía la cara algo colorada y gotas de sudor en su frente.

- Qué haces aquí Harry? – preguntó enfadada.

- Hermione! Ayúdame! – dijo y entró rápidamente. Cuando estuvo en la sala, se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba en bata.- Yo, no interrumpo nada, o si?

- Oh no, Harry! – dijo la enfadada voz de Ron desde la escalera – no interrumpes mi encuentro con Hermione!

- Yo… lo siento – dijo rojo – no venías recién mañana? – el pelirrojo estaba a punto de matarlo – de verdad Ron lo siento, pero necesito a Hermione!

- Yo también! Hace una semana que no…

- RONALD WEASLEY! – gritó Hermione – déjalo hablar!

- Pero Amor!

- Disculpen – de pronto la bebé comenzó a llorar. Hermione se acercó y miró el moisés…

- Qué tienes ahí Harry? – peguntó Ron, poniéndose la remera y bajando la escalera.

- Oh Harry es hermosa! – sonrió Hermione – Y necesita urgente un cambio de pañal!

- Llora, no sé qué le pasa! Le pregunto y ella nada… - dijo algo preocupado.

- Harry! - rió la muchacha – qué tiempo tiene?

- Seis meses.

- Es claro que a esa edad no hablan, idiota! – rió Ron, acercándose a la bebé – diablos, parece que expiró su fecha! – dijo haciendo cara de asco.

- Llora porque tiene hambre! – Le respondió Hermione. Miró a Ron – Cariño, podría fijarte en su bolso si tiene…

- Hay un biberón con leche! – dijo Harry, como si hubiera encontrado un gran tesoro.

- Primero dime como es que tu… - Hermione lo miró – Te dije que tus aventuritas te traerían un gran problema!

- No es mía! – dijo alarmado.

- Y entonces? – dijo Ron hurgando el bolso.

- Es la herencia de mi primo Dudley! - dijo fastidiado y pasando su mano por el cabello. – Mi primo murió y me pidió para que cuidara a la niña… soy su tutor. - Ron lanzó una carcajada.

- Te dejó una hija? – más risas – vaya, sí que te odiaba!

- Ronald – dijo Hermone, acariciando la bebé – es un encanto! – la bebé sonrió – mírala! Ojalá alguno de los míos hubiera sido tan calmado como…

- Se llama Carrie – dijo Harry, mirándola con aprehensión.

- Y qué harás con la niña? – Preguntó Ron.

- Lo primero es cambiarla – dijo Hermione – Vamos Harry te enseñaré cómo se hace…

- Para qué?

- Es que no te vas a hacer cargo?

- Yo… no creo…

- Qué? – se levantó Ron – vas a abandonarla? Es tu familia!

- Yo tengo mi vida resuelta! – gritó exasperado.

- Querrás decir deshecha! – inquirió su amigo.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Mírate – dijo Ron – estás hecho una calamidad. Tienes una novia a la que engañas con la que se te cruce. Te la pasas de misión en misión. No tienes vida! Qué pasó con tus sueños de una gran familia?

- Yo soy mi familia!

- Ahora tienes a Carrie… – protestó Hermione – y debo decirte que era hora que alguien te hiciera sentar cabeza.

- Yo no…

- Ya que no encontraste una mujer que lo haga…

- Pero si ya tiene la mujer que lo hará sentar cabeza! – rió Ron – Carrie Dursley.

- Ven Harry acompáñame, te enseñaré a cambiar el pañal. - Con desgano, la siguió hasta el cuarto de Sam.

- Dónde están los niños? – peguntó. Si Hermione y Ron tenían una tarde algo agitada, como podría ser que lo hicieran con los niños en la casa?

- Brian esta en la escuela primaria – dijo Hermione llegando al cuarto de su tercer hijo – Brandon y Sam están en el jardín de niños. Molly los recogería y los llevaría a la madriguera. – sonrió. Colocó la bebé en el cambiador y la desvistió. Lentamente fue haciendo los pasos para limpiarla, para que Harry lo entendiera. Después de hacerlo la alzó y juntos fueron hacia la cocina. Ahí Ron, estaba preparando el biberón.

- Tiré la leche que había, porque ha estado fuera de la heladera cielo – Harry se sorprendía de ver a Ron preparando la leche. Ronald Weasley, el gran guardián, haciendo tareas domésticas.- No me mires así – rió – teniendo tres, hay que colaborar.

- Te hubiera resultado mas fácil comprarte un televisor… – rió Harry.

- Gracioso! – le alcanzó el biberón – toma galán, dáselo – Harry lo miró con terror.

- Yo… no. – Ron lo empujó y lo sentó en una silla. Tomó la bebé, haciéndole unos mimos y la puso en los brazos del pelinegro. Tuvo una extraña sensación al tenerla. Ella lo miró y sonrió, y a él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Si, entiendo como te sientes – Harry miró a su amigo – yo sentí el mismo nudo cuando tuve a Brian. Imagínate! Teníamos 18 años, éramos unos niños! Pero si yo pude, tu también lo harás. – Le dio el biberón y él se lo puso a la boca – Ella hará el resto – La niña comenzó a succionar con fuerza y a tomar la leche. Miraba a Harry a los ojos, y él no podía romper el contacto. De pronto sintió que no podía dejarla. Pensó que él había estado en la misma situación que Carrie, cuando Voldemort mató a sus padres y que sus tíos a regañadientes lo aceptaron. El no podía dejar a esa adorable bebé sola.

- No sé como haré, pero no puedo dejarla… es tan indefensa. – Ron sonrió. El gran seductor Harry Potter, estaba dejando salir su instinto de padre. Lo miró y rió – cuando Cho se entere!

Y Cho puso el grito en el cielo, al ver a Harry llegar con aquel equipaje. Parecía que hubiera visto a Voldemort. Harry trataba de calmarla, pero no había caso. Ella lo había estado esperando con un sensual camisón, toda la tarde, y Harry recién se dejó ver a la hora de dormir, cuando Hermione le hubiera dado oralmente y luego por escrito, todas las indicaciones para cuidarla. A Pesar del gran desafío, estaba contento. La bebé no era tan molesta como los hijos de Ron. A decir verdad, era la niña mas tranquila del mundo. Después de comer, se durmió en el camino, así que él tuvo que pasar por la tienda de muebles para comprarle una cuna. En algo tenía que dormir, y ese moisés de tela se le hizo algo incómodo. La miraba y no podía creer que Dudley haya tenido una bebé tan bonita. Luego había partido hacia su casa para encontrarse con la gritona de Cho.

- Qué significa esto, Harry?

- No lo ves? Es una bebé!

- Si! Lo sé! pero qué hace aquí?

- Mi primo me nombró su tutor, así que la criaremos…

- Perdón? Dijiste la criaremos?

- Claro, eres mi novia, vives conmigo! Como vas a…

- Discúlpame Harry… – gritó la chica – es tu responsabilidad así que tú te las arreglas solo! – él la miro con rabia – Yo tengo la cuenta… no tendré tiempo, además… – lo miró furiosamente – espero que esa bebé no moleste. Te lo dije, necesito paz y tranquilidad.

Pero eso fue lo que no tuvo. Porque tan solo segundos después de decir esta frase, la bebé, como dándole a entender que odiaba a la oriental, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, por espacio de dos horas. Harry la llevaba a un lado y a otro, mientras Cho trataba de redondear una idea de publicidad. Carrie, después de lograr su cometido, hacer llorar a Cho, se calmó y se durmió. Al parecer sólo quería usar su chupete. Claro que Harry lo supo, después de probar con cuanta cosa se le ocurría para callarla. Después, casi a la medianoche, realmente reventado, se fue a la cama, rogando que Cho no tenga uno de sus arranques de sensualidad. Hoy no los soportaría. Afortunadamente la chica estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, cosa que agradeció, y se durmió. Aunque el descanso no le duró mucho. Tres horas después lo despertó el llanto de Carrie. En realidad lo despertó el manotazo furioso de su novia que se había despertado a causa de los alaridos.

- Esa cría del demonio esta cansándome! – dijo la mujer – Ve a ver que quiere!

- Por qué no vas tu? – dijo ofuscado – Estaba muy bien durmiendo!

- HARRY! – gritó Cho – ES TU MALDITA RESPONSABILIDAD! MAÑANA DEBO DESPERTARME TEMPRANO Y TENER UN ROSTRO LOZANO! NO PUEDO DORMIR CON ESA MOCOSA LLORIQUEANDO DE ESA MANERA!

- Mira – se levantó tirando las frazadas – voy a ver que quiere porque prefiero aguantar su llanto a tus alaridos! – salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Allí había improvisado el cuarto de la bebe. Ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente – qué te sucede ahora? No puedes dormir? – la alzó y la bebé sollozaba profundamente – extrañas a tu mami? – dijo con ternura- Diablos estás mojada! Creo que debí cambiarte el pañal – sonrió – Pensé que durarías un día con uno solo! Por qué Hermione no me lo dijo?- La llevó hacia el sofá y la recostó, y como pudo le cambió el pañal. Después de tres intentos y dos pañales inutilizados, lo logró. Carrie pareció agradecer su logro porque al cabo de media hora volvió a dormirse. Harry que a esta altura ya arrastraba los pies de cansado, decidió dormirse en el sofá. Desde ahí podría escucharla por si necesitaba ayuda. Al día siguiente, con unas grandes ojeras, se dirigía a la casa de Hermione para que le ayudara a cuidarla. Y rogaba porque Cho depusiera su actitud y se involucrara en la crianza de la bebé.

Pero para desgracia de Harry esto nunca sucedió. Parecía que Carrie aborrecía a Cho, y le hacía la vida imposible. Los peores momentos, la hora de la cena. Harry le daba el puré y Carrie lo escupía, y el producto del escupitajo iba a dar en la ropa de Cho, dejando a la mujer llena de comida. Así durante varias semanas, en la que Harry no servía para nada. Llegaba a su trabajo con unas tremendas ojeras, a causa del insomnio y se dedicaba a dormir en algún rincón del cuarto de archivo. Seis semanas después de la llegada de Carrie, Harry tuvo el primer escollo en la crianza. Todas las mañanas la dejaba a cargo de Hermione, y ella se encargaba de cuidarla mientras Harry trabajaba. Y ese día fatídico, llegó a la casa de su amiga con ese propósito. Cuando tocó el timbre, Hermione lo atendió pero no lo dejó pasar. El se extraño por la actitud de su amiga.

- Hola Hermione! – dijo sonriendo, ella lo miró preocupada – déjame pasar, dejo a Carrie y me…

- Harry – dijo seria – lo siento, Carrie no podrá quedarse…

- Qué?

- Que no puede quedarse, Harry – dijo con una voz apagada.

- Pero Hermione! Yo necesito que alguien la cuide! Yo no puedo…

- Mira Harry, yo lo hago con placer… pero resulta que ayer Brandon tuvo mucha fiebre…- suspiró- para resumírtelo, tiene varicela! – Harry arqueó una ceja – es una enfermedad eruptiva y contagiosa – Harry asió a la bebe y la alejó de la puerta –no podré atender a Carrie hasta que Brandon se cure.

- Cuánto será eso? – dijo nervioso. Si no la cuidaba Hermione, no sabría que iba a hacer…

- Depende – lo miró – de seguro con Brandon serán diez días – Harry bufo – Pero el doctor me dijo que de seguro caerán Sam y Brian, así que estamos hablando de… un mes aproximadamente.

- Como un mes? – Harry casi deja caer el bolso – Qué voy a hacer Hermione? Quién va a cuidarla? Yo… no puedo! Y Cho, ella la odia…

- Lo siento Harry- dijo apenada su amiga.

- Diablos, si hubiera sabido que criarla daría estos problemas… no puedes tenerla, no?

- Harry quieres que se enferme? Ella es muy chiquita!

- Si tienes razón… - suspiró. – Creo que hoy no iré a trabajar – Se despidió de su amiga y partió hacia su casa. Allí estaba Cho y si le rogaba de una manera convincente, de seguro ella no se negaría a ayudarlo.

Pero que equivocado estaba. Cuando Cho lo vio entrar a la casa, los colores de la cara le cambiaron por completo. Ella había decidido quedarse para terminar la presentación de su publicidad, en paz y tranquilidad, y Harry había decidido volver a casa con ese demonio con pañales. El dejó el bolso en la mesa, y sin querer derramó el vaso de jugo que había, en los papeles de Cho. La mujer gritó desesperadamente, y se transformó. Harry rojo, le pidió mil disculpas y trató de arreglar el problema pero lo empeoró más. Para colmo, la bebé comenzó a gritar estridentemente, y la casa, de repente, se convirtió en un caos. Cho que chillaba y despotricaba hacia quien se le venía a la mente. Carrie que chillaba, Merlín sabía por qué, y Harry que trataba de no sucumbir ante semejante barullo. Decidió sacar a pasear a la bebé. La llevó a la plaza cerca de su casa. Y resultó que la niña era un imán para las mujeres. Todas se acercaban para ver a ese tremendo padre, al parecer soltero, que se desvivía por la niña. Y Harry que no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad, volvió a su casa, dos horas después, con el bolsillo de su pantalón lleno de números telefónicos. Claro que la satisfacción le duró poco, porque cuando abrió la puerta, lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. Cho iba de un lado a otro buscando cosas. Sus cosas.

- Cho, amor, qué sucede? – dijo.

- Qué sucede? – vocifero la chica – trataré de decírtelo de una manera calma- respiró profundamente – Harry, me largo.

- Qué?

- Dije que me voy! – levantó la maleta – Estoy harta! Te lo dije necesitaba algo de paz.

- Pero yo no te he dado motivos…

- Vamos! Crees que esa maldita mocosa no es motivo suficiente? Teníamos una vida fantástica, y tu decidiste traerla y arruinar nuestro idilio… - _"idilio? Se preguntó Harry. De qué idilio me hablas? Querrás decir fastidio!"_ – Pero así no puedo dormir. Esa bebé interfiere en mis planes…

- Cómo puede interferir una beba de meses en tus planes, Cho! – gritó exasperado.

- Yo no quiero hijos! – bufó – y tu tampoco…

- No puedo abandonarla, es una bebé – le contesto – crees que yo la quiero? No! yo tenía una vida perfecta, mi primo me hizo la peor trastada al entregármela, pero no puedo hacer nada!

- Lo lamento por ti, que tendrás que criarla…

- Mira Cho… – la tomó del brazo – sé que hemos pasado unas semanas terribles, pero no puedes abandonarme así, como así – suspiró – Hermione no puede cuidarla y yo necesito que tu…

- Quieres que te ayude a cuidarla? – rió sarcásticamente – Crees que yo soy como tu amiga Hermione, o la madre de tu amigo Weasley? No cariño! Yo soy una profesional! Tengo una carrera, no quiero hijos, ni propios ni ajenos, entérate. – Se soltó de su brazo. – Adiós Harry, y que la magia te ayude! – salió y cerró dando un portazo, dejando a Harry con la bebé en brazos.

- Y ahora qué voy a hacer? – Carrie lo miraba – yo no puedo solo… maldición Dudley! Esta vez si que me la hiciste! Diablos me dejo la muy idiota! Que es una profesional! No soy como tu amiga o como la madre de tu amigo…- al recordar esa frase, se le ocurrió lo mejor… tomó las cosas de Carrie y salió a la calle, si tomaba el autobús noctámbulo, llegaría al destino previsto antes del mediodía.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… eso es todo por hoy. Se darán cuenta que odio a Cho… es un personaje que nunca me cuadro en los libros… pero bueno, Rowling la puso por algo no? A pesar de est, en este fic, fui algo buenita con ella… si han leído mi otro fic, "Aprendiendo a ser romántico", comprenderán por que hago este comentario.

Dejen un review para saber si les ha gustado o no…

Los que quieran anotarse para ayudar a Harry, pónganse en la fila por supuesto, detrás mío!

Saludos Silvia


	4. La niñera

**Capitulo 4 **

**La niñera**

La mañana estaba tranquila. El sol iluminaba con fuerza el verde del campo. Pero Harry apenas podía ver la campiña inglesa. Estaba meditando qué hacer con esa pequeña bebé, que se entretenía mirando la gran lámpara que oscilaba furiosa con cada movimiento del autobús. Aunque le doliera era lo mejor. El no podía tenerla. Era un soltero que no quería responsabilidades, y aunque no la daba en adopción, ni la dejaba en un orfanato, se había convencido que lo mejor era… De pronto el autobús giró violentamente, y sin que nadie le avisara freno de golpe. Harry fue a parar al piso, y la bebe rió. Al parecer el brusco movimiento le resultaba divertido. El guarda, aquel muchacho de granos en la cara, Stan Shunkpike, lo miró burlonamente. Lo ayudó a levantarse y le informó que habían llegado a destino. El tomó las pocas cosas de Carrie y bajó. El día estaba esplendido, así que apresuró los pocos pasos que lo separaban de aquella a la que consideraba su casa: La madriguera. Golpeó rabiosamente y desde adentro, la voz chillona de la señora Weasley lo hizo sonreír.

- Quién es?

- Soy yo Señora Weasley, Harry Potter! – El grito de júbilo se escuchó y a los pocos segundos, se abrió la puerta. La señora Weasley con las manos mojadas, secándose rápidamente en su delantal floreado, le sonreía como siempre cuando llegaba. El sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella después de abrazarlo, se fijo en el carrito que traía de la mano.

- Y eso? – dijo agachándose y haciéndole mimos a Carrie – No me digas que…

- No, no es mía – se atajó – es de mi primo Dudley, él murió – la mujer lo miró con pena – y me nombró su guardián legal. – La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo invitó a pasar y este lo hizo rápidamente. Se acomodó en la desgastada mesa de la cocina, esperando el trato que ella le daba cada vez que llegaba de Privet Drive. Y el trato no se hizo esperar. Al cabo de unos minutos Molly Weasley, traía una taza de chocolate y las más variadas y exquisitas tartas, que a Harry le encantaban. Comió rápidamente, mientras la señora Weasley alzaba a Carrie y le hacía mimos…

- Ay Harry, que bebé mas bonita! – suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – me recuerda a Ginny – mas suspiros – Ella era igual de bonita – Harry sonrió – Si, sé que ahora también es bonita... pero es que está tan…

- Qué sucede, Molly?

- Es que está tan desaliñada!… no quiere salir de aquí! – bufo – tiene veinticuatro años Harry! Ninguno de mis hijos se quedó a vivir con nosotros después de los 18 años y ella…

- Señora Weasley, la falta de trabajo puede ser algo deprimente. Más cuando Ginny estudió tanto para nada – ella asintió triste –

- Y qué me dices de ti, cariño? – le pasó la mano por su revoltoso cabello negro – cómo te sienta la paternidad?

- De terror! – dijo apesadumbrado – no estoy hecho para esto…- Se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien bajando por las escaleras. Al parecer Ginny había decidido bajar.

- Mamá! – dijo en bata, y totalmente despeinada – no viste mi vestido azul…? – y quedó paralizada. Tuvo una sensación de que esa escena la había vivido antes. Ella parada al pie de las escaleras, haciendo la misma estupida pregunta, y él, sentado en la mesa, comiendo… y con aquella enorme sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura, la saludaba. –

- Qué tal? – ella retrocedió unos pasos. Si, lo recordó. Eso había pasado cuando Harry llegó por primera vez a la madriguera. Y ella, lo suficientemente tímida y enamorada de aquel niño de ojos inquietantes, huía despavorida como cada vez que lo veía. Pero ahora era distinto. Ya no era esa niña tonta. Era una mujer mayor de edad. Y quedaría ridículo salir corriendo al verlo. Respiró profundamente y se acercó.

- Hola Harry –Se sentó en la mesa, su madre le reprochó el estado de su cabello – déjame mamá, no salgo a ningún lado y nadie viene a casa!

- Es que acaso Harry no es nadie? – bufó su madre.

- Nadie que no conozca! – Sonrió – Cómo estas Harry? – lo miró. Estaba pálido y ojeroso – veo por tu aspecto que no muy bien!

- Me va, y punto. – dijo suspirando.

- Ginny… – lo interrumpió su madre – Harry ahora tiene una bebé – y le mostró a la niña. Ginny se levantó con los ojos abiertos a ver a la bebé. Fue amor a primera vista. Ella sonrió a Carrie de una manera que Harry nunca había visto en la pelirroja, y la niña estiró los brazos. Ginny no dudo y la tomó en sus brazos.

- Qué bonita es! – dijo y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado.- Es hermosa Harry! Cómo se llama?

- Carrie – dijo él –

- Y quién es su madre? – lo miró y sonrió – lo sabes?

- No es mía Ginny! – dijo ofuscado – Es de mi primo, me nombró su tutor, él murió y la mamá de la niña también…

- Como que tu primo no supo nunca la clase de vida que llevas! – Harry la miró como para matarla. Ella se alejó con la bebé hacia la ventana. Le hacía mimos, le hablaba y la bebé le sonreía. – Y qué te trae por aquí, Gran auror? – esas últimas palabras a Harry se le hizo que las dijo con rencor.

- Yo… he decidido… mejor, he venido a ver a tu mamá – la señora Weasley lo miró extrañada.- Molly, yo no puedo tenerla… – Ginny y su mamá abrieron los ojos sorprendidas – soy un desastre! – sus ojos se entristecieron – Cho acaba de dejarme, y Hermione no puede cuidarla porque sus hijos tienen no sé qué enfermedad!

- Varicela – dijo Molly – recibí la lechuza esta mañana.

- Eso! – masculló Harry. Y Estaba siendo fulminado por la mirada de Ginny que adivinaba las intenciones del joven.- Entonces yo no creo que pueda darle…

- Vienes a deshacerte del paquete Potter? – él dio un respingo. Ginny había dado en la tecla – Acaso crees que mamá puede hacerse cargo de una niña? Acaso quieres lavarte las manos de esta situación?

- No es eso…

- Que no es eso? – se acercó amenazadoramente – dime entonces… qué hace el mejor auror del ministerio a esta hora de la mañana con una bebé y todas las pertenencias, en la casa de una mujer mayor? – _"Diablos si que es buena la condenada" _Pensó el joven – Acaso buscando una excusa en tu cerebro?

- No – dijo al fin – Tienes razón – Miró a Molly – yo no puedo con esto, es demasiado para mi.

- Pero hijo… – dijo con ternura Molly – para nadie es fácil. Acaso crees que yo nací sabiendo todo? me sentí igual que tu ahora. Miedo, ansiedad, angustia. Lloraba todas las noches y Arthur lo hacía a mi lado, porque él tenía las mismas sensaciones que yo.

- Pero ustedes estaban juntos! Yo no tengo a nadie!

- Eso es porque tu lo quisiste así… – dijo Ginny y se puso roja – digo, es que para ti fue mas fácil, dedicarte a una vida superficial, y ahora qué tienes? nada. – Abrazó a la bebé y le dio un beso- Bueno ahora tienes a esta ricurita. Por qué no tomas este desafío como un nuevo comienzo? – él la miro sin entender – Haz que tu vida valga la pena.

- Me lo dice una mujer en pijama, con el pelo desordenado, que se deprime porque no puede hacer lo que quiere… – Ginny bajó la mirada y sus ojos se aguaron. Harry se puso de pie. La actitud de Ginny lo molestó.- Por qué no tomas tus consejos y los aplicas a ti misma? Es que tanto te molesta que yo pueda vivir de mi profesión, y tu no? Yo no tengo la culpa de que no puedas ser auror Ginny! –

- Harry… – dijo Molly para apaciguar los ánimos – A pesar de que me encantaría hacerlo, no puedo – él la miro abatido – Yo tengo que partir a Egipto. Verás, Bill y Fleur tendrán un bebé y él me pidió que ayudara a su mujer. Sabes que la mordida de Greyback alteró algo su comportamiento. Y tiene miedo… Así que iré, estaré fuera al menos dos meses.- Harry se dejó caer en la silla abatido. Ahora sí, su única tabla de salvación se iba con la corriente.

- Ah míralo, tiene la misma cara de Ron cuando nació Brian! – rió Ginny – estás desesperado no?

- Harry, no hagas caso de Ginny. Lo que tu necesitas es una mujer que te ayude.- él la miró – es decir, una niñera que se encargue de Carrie.

- Si, pero a quién?

- Harry, si que eres idiota! – dijo Ginny – Hay agencias que se encargan de buscarle, a gente como tu, niñeras!

- Si? Yo no sabía…

- Yo no estaba pensando en una agencia de niñeras… - dijo sonriendo la pelirroja mayor. Ninguno de los que estaban allí la entendieron – Es que tu necesitas una niñera, y yo conozco una que es perfecta para esa tarea. – Harry vio una esperanza. No tendría que dejar a la niña, pero tampoco tendría que cuidarla.

- Y esa persona, estaría dispuesta a cuidarla las 24 horas? – Molly lo miró – es decir, querrá vivir en mi casa y hacerse cargo de la niña tiempo completo? Estoy dispuesto a pagarle lo que sea!

- Vaya que estás desesperado! – dijo Ginny – Anda ma, quién es la gran salvadora de Harry Potter?

- Tu. – dijo serena.

- Ahh, QUE? – dijo Ginny y hasta la bebé se sobresaltó.

- Tu, Ginny – Ni Harry ni la pelirroja entendían a Molly – Eres perfecta. Tú ayudaste a cuidar a los hijos de Ron. Tu eres la niñera ideal!

- Mamá estás completamente chiflada? Cómo puedes decir semejante idiotez! – chilló – Yo no puedo…

- Déjela Molly – dijo Harry – Se ve a la legua que ella no podría. – Ella lo miró extrañada – Además, tiene tantas cosas que hacer, que de seguro no tendrá tiempo de ayudarme.- la miró.

- Estás tratando de utilizar psicología conmigo, Potter? – Sonrió la chica – Crees que desafiándome, podrás conseguir algo? Yo no soy como esas tontas con las que engañas a Cho! – El la miro con los ojos abiertos – Si, Ron me lo contó… - Harry hizo una nota mental para descuartizar a su amigo.

- No aceptas los retos Weasley? – estaba dispuesto a pedirle de rodillas que lo ayudara, si era necesario – Acaso te atemoriza cuidar una bebé?

- El que está aterrorizado eres tu! – rió burlonamente – tanto que estás dispuesto a caer a mis pies suplicante para que lo haga- lo miró triunfante – me equivoco?

- No – dijo resignado – Por favor Ginny ayúdame! – a estas alturas Molly estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo.- Yo... haré cualquier cosa! – Ginny se paseó lentamente por la sala, tratando de exasperar más a Harry. Luego, se frenó y lo miró, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Sólo voy a pedirte algo a cambio – El sonrió esperanzado – Quiero una buena paga – el asintió – Los domingos libres – Estuvo de acuerdo – y no estaré las 24 horas a tu disposición. Tengo una vida – Harry contuvo la risa.

- Bueno, está todo bien. Tendrás momentos para tu "vida". Es decir, podrás deprimirte por la falta de trabajo y ponerte el pijama.

- No me tomes el pelo Potter! – dijo enojada – aun puedo decirte que no.

- Está bien, acepto todas tus condiciones – Se dieron la mano – cuándo empiezas?

- Bueno déjame ver que…

- Ahora? – dijo esperanzado. Ella asintió y el mostró toda su dentadura de la alegría que tenía. La bebé se había dormido en los brazos de la pelirroja. – Bueno, debo irme… yo tengo que trabajar…

- Un momento! – dijo esperanzada – Si algo sucede y obtengo un puesto de auror el trato se rompe Potter.

- O kay. – él la miró – Pero no me pidas que te ayude a entrar. No tengo a nadie que interceda por ti, Ginny. Lo lamento.

- Y nadie te lo pedirá - suspiró ella. Abrazó a Carrie y la llevó hacia las escalera – Déjame las cosas de Carrie, iré a acostarla en mi cama.

- Bueno, cuando…

- Dame las llaves de tu casa – él la miró – si voy a vivir contigo… – Se puso roja – digo, si voy a trabajar tiempo completo, lo normal es que tenga las llaves de tu casa – El le dio sus llaves. Después le haría una copia. – bueno, nos vemos en la noche...- y desapareció escaleras arriba. Harry se puso su capa.

- No te preocupes Harry, ella lo hará estupendamente. Además cocina de maravilla y puede atenderte a ti también.

- Señora Weasley… – se acercó sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Si no la conociera, pensaría que usted me está vendiendo a una esposa!- Ella se puso roja y luego le sonrió dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el mentón. Harry salió y desapareció en el jardín.

- Claro que no me conoces, muchacho! – dijo sonriendo entre dientes.

****

**Nota de la autora**: Gracias a todos los que escriben y dejan un comentario… vieron que no cuesta nada?

Ahora díganme que les pareció el capitulo… he cambiado algunas cosas, y corregido algunos errores que surgieron a medida que lo revisaba. Espero que haya quedado bien, de todas maneras, no me maten… ES lo que hay!

Saludos Silvia


	5. Si lo hubiera sabido antes

**Capitulo 5**

**Si lo hubiera sabido antes!**

El primer día como niñera fue de lo más divertido para Ginny, al menos en un primer momento. Después de quedarse en la madriguera durante la mañana, saludó a su madre y partió hacia la casa de su nuevo jefe. Ya había estado allí antes, en ocasión del cumpleaños del amigo de su hermano, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla a fondo. El motivo: la odiosa novia de Harry, que ahora, y esto la hacía sonreír mucho, estaba muy lejos. Abrió la puerta y el espectáculo que vio era desolador. El lugar estaba casi vacío, parecía que recién compraban la casa. Cho se había llevado hasta los muebles. Solo quedaba, una cuna cerca de la chimenea. _"Era de esperarse, _pensó Ginny_, Harry nunca le puso ganas a la relación. Todo lo hacia Cho. Merlín, creo que hasta la compadezco!"_ y sonrió. Porque sin proponérselo estaba del lado de su peor pesadilla adolescente. Después de revisar los espacios, decidió cual sería su habitación. Una grande, no como la de Harry, pero tenía grandes ventanales, lo que la hacía perfecta para que allí durmiera una joven soltera y una bebé. La casa tenía sólo dos habitaciones, por lo que Ginny dedujo que Carrie se quedaría en su cuarto. De cualquier manera, no se imaginaba a Harry en su espacioso dormitorio con una niña. Sin saber qué hacer y sin ningún mueble donde poner sus cosas, tomó su bolso, la bebé y partió hacia el único lugar posible, donde encontraría quien solucionase sus necesidades.

Harry estaba feliz de la vida. Ya tenía resuelto el mayor escollo que le apareciera después de Voldemort. Esa bebé que Dudley le había dejado, había puesto de cabeza su existencia, y ahora con Ginny en la casa, las cosas serían algo buenas. Aunque en este punto dudó. No sabía como era Ginny en el rol de ama de casa… tembló. No sabía como era Ginny y punto! Y si era algo desquiciada y le hacía algo a la niña? Sacudió la cabeza, Cho podría hacerle algo a la criatura, si se quedaba a solas con ella. Ginny, si tenía algo de los genes de su madre, lo haría medianamente bien. Se relajó. En eso llego a su oficina una morena muy voluptuosa que rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en sus rodillas. Harry sonrió lujuriosamente. La chica lo rodeó con sus brazos y le partió la boca de un beso. El le devolvió la gentileza. Al cabo de un minuto, con la respiración entrecortada por fin habló.

- Hola Romilda – sonrió. Romilda Vane era una antigua estudiante de Griffindor que cuando Harry cursaba el sexto año se había empeñado en conquistarlo a como diera lugar – qué manera de saludar! – ella rió seductoramente.

- Hola Harry – le dio un corto beso en los labios – vine a preguntar si es cierto el rumor…- él la miró.

- Si? y podrías decirme cuál es ese rumor?

- Que tu gran novia te dejó…- él se puso serio – es verdad?

- No. Sólo se terminó – se movió para que la muchacha se levantara, cosa que ella no hizo. Es más, se aferró a su cuello aún más.

- Bueno ella no te convenía, amor… – Harry dudaba si aún Romilda podría convenirle. – debes darle la oportunidad a otra – y atacó nuevamente la boca de Harry. El no quiso desairearla, así que se dedicó a besarla, frenéticamente, movía su mano peligrosamente hacia la cadera de la joven, y al hacerlo no vio que por la puerta se asomaban dos pelirrojas, y una de ellas, la mayor, tenía los ojos bien abiertos…

- Vaya, así trabajan los grandes aurors del ministerio? – preguntó burlonamente. Harry, que reconoció la voz de Ginny, se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Romilda, a duras penas no cayera al suelo. Ginny entró con la beba en brazos.

- Ginny, qué haces aquí? – preguntó acomodándose, si algo podía, su cabellera. – No tenías que…

- Si, se que debía estar en casa, Harry – Romilda lo miró extrañada, no entendía la situación – Verás Romilda, vivo ahora en casa de Harry – Romilda la miró y Ginny burlonamente señaló a la niña – entenderás el por qué- Romilda miró a la niña. Y paseó la mirada desde Ginny a Carrie, varias veces y luego se dio vuelta y fulminó a Harry – Pero Harry allí no hay…

- Qué quieres? – dijo Harry algo molesto.

- Dinero – Soltó rápidamente.- necesito comprar algunas cosas. La cena de esta noche no la haré del aire. Además…

- Cómo es eso que tienes una hija con Ginny Weasley, Harry? – dijo al fin Romilda que estaba roja del odio- y peor! Como es que vive ahora contigo?

- Déjame que te explique Romilda… – dijo Harry y su tono de voz se apagaba al aumentar el estridente chillido la morena – no es lo que… - Ginny se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Busco una silla y se sentó para ver la escena.

- Que no es lo que parece? – bramó la chica – es que míralas, son iguales. Por esto te dejo Cho? La dejaste por esta insulsa? – la miró – Hasta que te saliste con la tuya Weasley. Siempre estuviste babeándote por Harry en la escuela! – Ginny se levantó de golpe.

- Eso no es cierto! – chilló – y mira quien habla de babearse, si yo lo hubiera hecho – se excusó - al menos no caí tan bajo como tu. Pócimas de amor de mis hermanos, y luego regalártele borracha en una fiesta? – Harry definitivamente iba a matar a Ron por ser tan boca suelta.

- Ah, Si? – rió Romilda – Así es como Harry te hizo esa niña? – Ginny se puso colorada.- parece que di en el clavo.- Lo miró – no vuelvas a buscarme Potter, no sé de lo que soy capaz – Y se marchó cerrando la puerta tan fuerte, que poco faltó hacerla giratoria. Harry dio vuelta su escritorio y se acercó peligrosamente a Ginny que imperturbable, jugaba con la beba.

- Qué se supone que hiciste? – bramó – cómo te atreves a decir semejante estupidez? – ella lo miró con odio – que tu y yo somos, que tenemos…

- Ay Harry, ahora yo tengo la culpa de que tu te enredes con descerebradas!! – él se quedó mudo – Acaso yo le dije que era nuestra hija? Le dije que tu y yo vivimos juntos? – él asintió.- bueno, pero le dije que dormíamos juntos? – él se puso rojo y lo negó – entonces por que crees que yo …

- Vamos!!. Eres demasiado sarcástica y venenosa cuando puedes…- ella iba a refutarlo, cuando él volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en su sillón. – a qué viniste? – le dijo secamente. Después de garabatear unas palabras en un pergamino, la miró.

- Vine a… pedirte dinero.

- Ya quieres tener tu sueldo?

- No seas payaso!! – le increpó – necesito dinero porque… has ido a tu casa? – él negó – Cho se llevó tu vida – rió – y no estoy siendo metafórica – él no entendió – se llevó todo. Los muebles, los platos. No hay nada!

- Y? – dijo sin importarle.

- Y? Dónde dormirás? Dónde dormiré? dónde pondrás tu ropa? Y déjame decirte que ver tus calzoncillos desperdigados por tu dormitorio no es algo saludable para mi vista… - él se puso rojo

- Tanto así?

- Y mas…- suspiro Ginny – no tenemos nada para comer hoy.

- Maldición… yo no sabia que Cho…

- Esa era una…

- No digas lo que vas a decir…

- Es la verdad!

- Pero no por eso tienes el derecho de decirlo.

- Está bien, qué harás al respecto? – lo miró. él pareció meditarlo unos segundos, y luego se levantó tomando su capa.

- Lo primero que haremos será ir de compras…- ella lo miró sin entender – crees que te dejaré mi cuenta a tu entera disposición?

Pasaron parte de la tarde comprando cuanto mueble le parecía a Ginny adecuado, y esta tuvo que soportar las constantes protestas de Harry cada vez que tenía que desembolsar dinero. Compraron unos armarios para la ropa, dos camas grandes, una con espaldares de roble, para Harry y la otra de bronce, con doseles y tules, para Ginny. Escritorios, mesas y sillas y un juego de sillones, con la respectiva mesita para café. Harry protestó un poco por la cantidad de muebles, por lo que tuvieron que parar cuando Ginny se había empecinado en comprar un ridículo perchero con forma de hongo.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue comprar ropa para la niña. Harry tenía excelente gusto para esto, así que peleó con una berrinchuda Ginny que quería comprar los trajecitos más llamativos, de estridentes colores, algunos de los cuales eran acompañados de luces intermitentes. Harry miraba a la niña, y suspiraba. Le estaba saliendo cara la bromita de su primo Dudley. Ginny lo codeó en la caja registradora, para que pagara y salieran del lugar. A medida que caminaban por la calle, había dos reacciones en la gente que lo conocía. Las mujeres jóvenes suspiraban al verlo tan tierno con la bebé en brazos, cosa que hacía dar arcadas de asco a Ginny, y los demás, se preguntaban como era posible que Harry Potter tuviera una bebé, con la hija de Arthur Weasley, nombre que sonaba fuerte para la elección del ministro, y sin estar casados. Como Harry estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hablara a sus espaldas, hizo oídos sordos y continuó caminando. Casi a las cinco de la tarde, Ginny dio su quinto resoplido en dos minutos, que hizo detener a Harry y mirarla con exasperación.

- Y ahora qué te sucede? Merlín eres un fastidio!! – ella lo miró indignada – Alguien alguna vez te lo había dicho?

- Contándote a ti… – y contaba mentalmente, tocándose los dedos, de manera burlona – uno solo!

- Por qué no me dices que sucede, así puedo tratar de ayudarte y dejar de escuchar esos horribles suspiros que haces…

- Es que sólo estas acostumbrado a los sollozos de la llorona Chang?

- Mira – se paró en seco y la miró a los ojos – el hecho de que Cho y yo hayamos terminado, no implica que te burles de ella – Ella lo miró enojada – o acaso a ti, Dean Thomas te llama gritona, imposible?

- Muy gracioso Potter – contestó – pero yo que tu, andaría con cuidado – él la miró – aun puedo decirte no…- siguió caminando.

- Qué quieres? –

- Tengo hambre!

- Olvidé que eres una Weasley.

- Y?

- Que si no comes cada dos horas, te desvanecerás!

- Deja de fastidiarme y piensa que podemos comprar. Yo no tengo ganas de cocinar, aparte llegaríamos tarde…

- Pero no es porque yo me entretuve mirando una bata con dibujos de ovejitas, que berreaban y todo… veinte minutos! Wow! Creí que te habían hechizado!

- Eran bonitas! – se defendió – acaso tú no las habrías comprado…

- Vamos a comer al Caldero Chorreante? – preguntó para terminar la discusión. Ella asintió contenta.

La cena fue de lo más divertida, si contamos el hecho de que según Harry ahora tendría que lidiar con dos bebés. Ginny hacía morisquetas a Carrie, para que comiera y esta reía sin parar. Pero la pelirroja también era desconcertante. Tenía esos arranques de niña caprichosa, pero por otro lado manejaba a Carrie de manera admirable. Era buena niñera. La bebé hacia una mueca y ella al segundo adivinaba lo que quería. _"Como puede hacerlo, si apenas la conoce?"_ se preguntaba. Salía de sus pensamientos, encontrándose nuevamente a la niña, pues Ginny había llenado las mejillas de aire y luego las golpeaba con la mano para que saliera un ruido ensordecedor. Todo el mundo reunido en el caldero chorreante, la miraba extrañado. Harry tampoco dejaba de mirarla. Parecía una mujer distinta a la que había visto esa mañana en la madriguera. Parecía que la depresión hubiera desaparecido en el mismo instante en el que Carrie la tocaba con sus pequeños dedos. A la niña le ocurría lo mismo. Había dejado de llorar y de sollozar angustiada desde el instante en que la pelirroja la arropó en sus brazos. La bebé reía a carcajadas de las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

- Cómo lo haces? – le preguntó Harry cuando ella se disponía a alzar a la bebé. Ella lo miró sin entender a que se refería - Hacer eso – lo señaló – saber que es lo que quiere? Usas legeremancia? – Ginny se rió con ganas.

- Cómo puedes creer que usarás legeremancia con un bebé? Ay Harry cómo te graduaste de auror?

- Sólo fue una pregunta! – dijo rojo y masculló un _"Clon de Hermione"_ entre dientes.

- Bueno solo quiero decirte que a cierta etapa del desarrollo los niños… - él la miró. Acomodó sus brazos en la mesa de la taberna y le hizo entender que la escuchaba. – En realidad el llanto es el primer esbozo de querer comunicar algo. Al principio es un llanto indiferenciado. Los bebés lloran de la misma manera para todo. Pero a medida que va creciendo el llanto se hace más diferenciado.

- No entiendo – dijo rascándose la cabeza – cómo es eso del llanto diferenciado?

- El bebé tiene un llanto específico para cada una de las cosas que quiere. – Suspiró – un llanto para dormir, otro para comer, otro para cuando necesitas cambiarle el pañal.. cosas así.

- Y cómo puedes reconocer los diferentes llantos, si hace unas horas que la conoces. No sabes como es…

- Bueno – sonrió – sólo lo sé.

- Me estas tomando el pelo! – rió – usas la legeremancia!

- No seas bobo! - refutó – es que eres tan idiota de creer que puedes leerle la mente a un bebé? Cómo te dieron el diploma?

- Deja de hablar y come que se enfría. – solo dijo, bajando la cabeza para ocultar el rubor en las mejillas. No entendía por que no podía realizarle legeremancia a un bebé. Y Ginny tampoco estaba dispuesta a explicárselo. Y lo peor de todo, era que estaba quedando, delante de esa mujer, como un perfecto ignorante. Como una hora mas tarde, emprendieron el regreso a casa. Lo hicieron a bordo del autobús noctámbulo. El guarda del autobús, con el acné rebelde en la cara, esta vez pasaba su vista desde Ginny, a la bebé y a Harry y sonreía suspicazmente. Después de cinco minutos de esas miradas, Ginny no aguantó más y lo miró.

- Qué tengo, monos en la cara? – el joven, y Harry la miraron – Por qué me miras de esa manera, Eh?

- Lo siento, es que…

- ES que, qué?

- Yo solo…

- Ginny, por qué no te tranquilizas? - dijo Harry abochornado.

- Tu no me vengas con que me tranquilice- chilló – este bobo, me está mirando desde que me senté – miró a Stan – a ver, por qué lo haces?

- Es que no lo puedo creer…

- Qué no puedes creer, eh?

- Que Harry Potter se haya conseguido una muchacha tan bonita – ella se puso roja y Harry torció los ojos – Felicitaciones Potter!!

- No sé que me felicitas…- dijo con voz apagada "_Ya estaría yo con esta desquiciada"_ – yo…

- Gracias Stan – dijo sonriéndole coqueta. El joven se ruborizó y se acomodó la gorra de guarda.- es muy amable de tu parte.- El joven se fue hacia el frente del autobús.

- Qué cambios de humor que tienes…

- Por qué lo dices? – dijo acomodando la bebé en su regazo.

- Pues querías matarlo porque te miraba – ella asintió – pero cuando te dijo bonita, sonreíste y ronroneaste como un gato.

- Ey!

- Es verdad! Las mujeres si que son…

- Qué? – se enderezó dispuesta a atacar.

- Intrigantes…

- Oh… - solo dijo y no habló mas. Al cabo de unos minutos Harry carraspeó, como para seguir hablando. Ella lo miró prestándole atención.

- No me respondiste… por qué cambiaste de actitud?

- Es que… bueno al principio no me gustó la forma en que me miraba, pero luego pensé… ese podría ser el hombre de mi vida – la carcajada de Harry hizo dar vuelta hasta a Ernie el conductor, y el autobús, viró bruscamente hacia una granja que como por arte de magia, levantó toda su estructura, como una falda, y lo dejó pasar por debajo. Ella se puso roja – por qué te ríes así? Acaso no tengo derecho…

- Pero con Stan? – y su risa continuó – sí que estarías desesperada.

- No soy como tu – él dejo de reír y la miró – Yo quiero tener una familia y muchos hijos… no muchos en verdad, al menos dos…- y sin decir mas, le dio vuelta la cara y comenzó a mirar hacia la ventana. Harry se quedó pasmado. Nunca creería lo que acababa de oír. Ginny quería una familia, pero donde dejó los sueños de convertirse en una excelente auror?

- Pero tu… no querías tener una exitosa carrera? Donde quedaría tu sueño, si tienes hijos? – Ella lo miró y sus ojos estaban aguados.

- Dónde quedaría tu vida, cuando tu carrera se termine? – él no contestó – que harás cuando ya no tengas la habilidad para conquistarte a cuanta mujer conozcas? Qué harás cuando llegues a tu casa y no tengas a nadie que te salude? Realmente te parece que una carrera exitosa vale la pena, cuando te quedes solo?

- Yo…

- Tu, eres afortunado Harry – abrazó a la bebé, que jugaba en sus brazos – al menos la tendrás a ella, pero yo… – una lágrima cayó, Harry decidió no mirarla – qué tendré yo por dejar todo, para ser una excelente profesional? Nada, y todo para qué? Para que no tenga ni siquiera una carrera.

- Si, eso está algo… bueno… pero de ahí a pensar en Stan como el hombre de tu vida… – Ginny lo miró con rabia. Ella le estaba confesando sus más grandes temores, y él lo tomaba a broma. Decidió no hablar más. De pronto se acercó Stan.

- La siguiente parada, su casa señor Potter – Se acercó al oído de Harry para que no escuche la pelirroja – déjeme decirle que no podría haber encontrado una mejor madre para su hija – él lo miro enojado – son tal para cual…

- Yo… no sé por qué se te ocurre eso – dijo casi en un susurro. Stan lo miró y se rascó la cabeza contrariado, pero no dijo nada mas.

- Llegamos a destino, señor Potter!! – grito Ernie. El autobús dio una brusca frenada, que hizo caer a Harry al suelo. Nunca iba a acostumbrarse a viajar en autobús. Ginny aun con la bebé resistió el sacudón y casi pisando a Harry que aún no podía levantarse, caminó por el pasillo, saludó a los presentes y bajó.

Llegar a su casa fue lo que más agradeció Harry en el día. No podía aguantar a esa pelirroja, que cada vez que podía le lanzaba dardos sobre su caótica vida. Ella entro detrás del joven sin emitir palabra alguna. La bebé todavía estaba despierta. Los muebles y cada una de las cosas que adquirieron en el callejón Diagon estaban desperdigados por toda la sala. Una vez que Ginny acostara a la bebé en la cuna, volvió a la sala y sacó su varita. Harry se había quedado parado, mirando a un punto fijo fuera, desde la ventana y no se percató de su presencia. Las palabras de Ginny lo habían dejado pensando. "_Y si en verdad ella tiene razón? Si estoy dando todo por mi carrera y luego me quedo solo?"_

- HARRY!- escuchó gritar desde el otro lado de la sala. Se dio vuelta y la miró. Ginny hacía varios minutos que lo estaba llamando – hasta que por fin me escuchas! – dijo sonriendo.

- Qué quieres? – dijo serio.

- Yo… necesito que me ayudes a llevar los muebles…

- Ahora no – repuso él – es muy tarde… no tengo ganas.

- Al menos levanta tu varita y llévate la cama – lo miró con la mirada que le hacia Molly Weasley a Ron cada vez que lo regañaba. Harry suspiró. Si el que Ginny cuidara a Carrie suponía este tipo de arranques por parte de la pelirroja, mejor hubiera sido encargarse él mismo de la tarea.- o piensas dormir en el suelo?

- Ya! – refunfuñó – no seas tan fastidiosa! – tomó la varita y con un simple hechizo reductor, llevó la cama a su cuarto. Ella hizo lo mismo con su cama de bronce. Al cabo de un rato, llegó a la habitación de Harry. El sin ganas de hacer nada, se había recostado sobre el colchón.

- Disculpa – él se enderezó – no toque la puerta porque estaba abierta – él no dijo nada, tampoco se movió. Ella venía con unas sabanas.- si te levantas, podré tender la cama así te acuestas como corresponde.- el bufó.

- No te contraté para ser mi niñera!! – le dijo con rabia.

- No lo hago porque me pagas!! – dijo ella – solo estoy teniendo una atención contigo. Igual que si estuvieras en mi casa! – le lanzó las sabanas en la cabeza – Pero si crees que puedes hacerlo tu, ahí te las dejo – y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Harry que a duras penas sostenía sus anteojos en la punta de la nariz, masculló un improperio hacia él mismo por no dejar que ella tendiera la cama _"Ahora tendrás que dormir con las cobijas como un perro, por tu estúpida bocota Potter"._ Y así con la sabana tirada como al descuido sobre el colchón, se quitó la ropa, se tumbo en la cama y se durmió, esperando que al día siguiente, todo lo pasado fuera una asquerosa pesadilla y él, al despertarse solo tuviera tiempo, para pensar en una nueva conquista amorosa…

****

****

**Nota de la autora:** De verdad, actualizar tres historias a la vez me deja el cerebro seco, porque no sé que poner en esta sección. Así que me llamaré al silencio.

Dejen reviews… Capitulo 6, próximo sábado. Hasta la vista!!

Saludos Silvia


	6. Hogar?

**Hola a todos!1 Gracias por elegir este fic! Por ahora les voy dejando el sexto capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Para aquellos que quieren una mas rápida actualización, tendrán que esperar a cuando no trabaje, dentro de un mes, y no tenga que rendir materias… Solo les pido paciencia…. (Ver nota al pie)**

**Capitulo 6**

**Hogar?**

El día comenzó de la peor manera para Harry. Después de pasarse la noche dando vueltas y tratando de desenredarse de las sabanas, se había dormido ya tarde en la madrugada. Lo bueno es que, en ningún momento en que estaba despierto escuchó llorar a Carrie. Pero una vez que el sueño le hubiera ganado, aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana, escuchó una estridente música que venía desde la cocina. Se despertó, sentándose bruscamente. Igual que un puercoespín, que eriza las púas que recubren su cuerpo en señal de defensa, toda su cabellera azabache estaba levantada. Después de lograr abrir los ojos, volvió a escuchar la música y esta vez, la voz de Ginny sonaba como si tuviera un megáfono. Se levantó sin siquiera percatarse que estaba solo con la ropa interior, y sin ponerse el calzado salió como un demonio hacia la cocina. Abrió la puerta de golpe, pero los que estaban allí, ni se percataron de su presencia. Estaba tan enojado que ni se había puesto los anteojos.

- QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO A ESTA HORA MUJER! – gritó –NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE HAY PERSONAS QUE QUIEREN DORMIR? –Ella se había quedado pasmada, no por los gritos de Harry, nunca lo había tenido para ella sola en esa situación. Cubierta toda su anatomía sólo con un bóxer negro; y sin anteojos, sus tremendos ojos verdes se veían a la perfección. Después del shock que le causó el verlo en esas condiciones, decidió hablar.

- Yo… - carraspeó – Lo…

- Qué vas a decir ahora? Eh? – dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

- Bueno… yo… - bajó la mirada – te diría que el espectáculo que estas dando es muy bueno, pero tu me matarías… - y rió. Harry que veía todo nublado, pensando que esto era a causa de la rabia, se puso rojo al instante, pues se había dado cuenta que estaba casi desnudo frente a la hermana de su amigo. Sin decir nada, salio rápidamente, no sin antes golpearse la frente contra el marco de la puerta a causa de su poca visión, y se perdió en su habitación. Ginny ni siquiera quiso reírse, aunque se moría de las ganas. No quería que hubiera un Weasleycidio. Media hora después, Harry se apareció sin decir una palabra, vestido de jeans y camisa azul marino, su cabello perfectamente peinado (Si es que se podía hacer) y con los anteojos puestos. La miró, y mascullando un buen día, se sentó a la mesa. Ella sólo sonrió y se dedicó a servirle el desayuno.

- Está algo frío – dijo. La pelirroja torció los ojos, y con un movimiento de varita lo calentó. Harry bebió y casi lo escupió – ahora esta caliente!

- Déjalo que se enfrié un poco! – dijo seria – Carrie, bebé, quieres tomar tu leche! – lo miró – Harry, no le has dicho buenos días a tu princesa!

- Ya te dije buenos… - se paró en seco – ah, si… bueno… es que… no se supone que ella no me responde?

- Si, - dijo ella algo sonrosada en las mejillas – es que no interesa que ella te responda – sonrió – quieres ir con tu tío Harry, preciosa?

- Yo no voy a sostenerla! – dijo serio – para eso te contraté, eres la niñera, tu ocúpate de esas cosas. – Bebió el café y comió unos bollos de crema – Esto es una porquería!

- Ey, yo no los prepare! – dijo enojada – A ver si cambias ese humor de perros que tienes…

- Mira – se volvió – si tengo mal humor, es porque no dormí bien anoche! – ella lo miró – y cuando al fin pude hacerlo, una loca se puso a escuchar música a todo volumen y logró exasperarme. Así que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer o como comportarme! Ya te lo dije anoche, no eres mi niñera!

- Pero si solo te dije que saludaras a la bebé! Tanto te cuesta demostrarle cariño?

- Mira, el hecho que esa niña esté en la casa es un accidente del destino – Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – yo no lo quise así. Demasiado hago pagando sus gastos y dándote algo en que ocupar tu tiempo para… - no quiso decir nada más. Tenía en frente a la mas conocida y temida en Hogwarts por lanzar el hechizo mocomurcielago y si continuaba, tendría que pelear toda la mañana con aquellos desagradables mocos verdes en la cara.

- Creo que me haces recordar a alguien…- dijo con voz apagada.

- Si? A quién? – preguntó con desparpajo.

- Olvídalo. Yo no pondré el volumen de la música alto por la mañana, te lo prometo.

- Recuerda que soy auror – dijo, y Ginny bajo la cabeza – no puedo… - Sonó el teléfono.

- Quieres que conteste?

- No, voy yo – salio a la sala y Ginny aprovecho para ordenar la mesa y llevar todo al fregadero. Carrie golpeaba una cuchara en la mesita de comer, y Ginny trataba de que las hirientes palabras de Harry no la deprimieran. _"Por que no la quiere? Si es una bebe tan hermosa… Diablos! Eres un fastidio Potter! Crees que cuidar una casa es algo fácil. Seguro, por algo tu corriste llorando primero a Hermione y luego a mamá" "Yo soy auror, lo remedó, y tu solo eres una desempleada que juega a la ama de casa."_– Ginny – ella se sobresaltó y giró para verlo. El rostro de Harry había cambiado por completo. –

- Si?

- Yo… me voy a trabajar.

- Okay...

- No vendré a almorzar. Usualmente lo hago en algún restaurante, o con Ron – _"si claro, pensó Ginny, con Ron"_ – Y luego vuelvo al trabajo…

- Está bien… qué quieres de cenar?

- Yo…- ella lo miró. Sabía que la llamada no podía ser de trabajo. – tengo una importante misión… de emergencia – Ginny se dio vuelta para secar las tazas y sonrió burlonamente _"Que color de pelo tendrá la misión, rubio o moreno?"_ – no sé a que hora regrese…- bajo la mirada. No sabía por que no podía soportar aquellos ojos marrones. – Quizás no venga a dormir…

- Como que es de suma emergencia… - él la miro – la misión.

- Si… eh… claro! – dijo y suspiró – bueno… adiós…- y ya se iba, pero Ginny no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ponerlo en evidencia.

- Harry – él se volteo – no entiendo…

- No entiendes que?

- Por qué no me dices que tienes una cita con una chica y que no vendrás a dormir…- él la miro, y se puso rojo – Yo no soy Cho, no tienes por que ocultármelo. – Se dio vuelta y aguantó la risa. La cara de Harry estaba para alquilar balcones.

- Bueno… ya... entonces no sé…

- Adiós Harry – sonrió – Nos veremos cuando vuelvas – y sin decir mas, subió el volumen de la radio y comenzó a cantar. Harry desconcertado salio de la casa rumbo a su trabajo.

A media mañana pasó por la casa Hermione, bastante preocupada con las noticias de que Ginny se haría cargo de la crianza de Carrie. La pelirroja la recibió con alegría y después de un fuerte abrazo, la hizo pasar a la sala. Hermione se vio altamente sorprendida al ver los cambios que había en esa casa. Ginny la había decorado a su gusto. Y aunque sus gustos eran demasiado extravagantes, por no decir alocados, había logrado tener equilibrio, aunado los suyos con los sobrios de Harry, haciendo que la casa estuviera magnifica. Al rato llegó la pelirroja con una bandeja con té y masas, y se sentó sobre sus piernas en el espacioso sofá. A su lado, Carrie jugaba con un cepillo de color bordo. Hermione tomó un sorbo de te y se moría de ganas de hablar, pero fue la pelirroja quien lo hizo.

- Cómo has dejado a esos revoltosos solos?

- Tu mamá se ofreció a cuidarlos. Mañana parte para Egipto y pensó en ir a saludarlos… – tomó una masa – deliciosa!

- Gracias – sonrió – creo que años en casa de mi madre han dado sus frutos…

- Y Harry qué dice? – ella torció los ojos.

- Es un perfecto malcriado! – rió – todo le molesta. No se como se llevaba con Cho.

- Es que no había comunicación fluida – tercio Hermione con la boca fruncida. – Ella estaba muy preocupada con su carrera, y él también, además de… -se calló.

- Estoy conciente de la vida extra que lleva Harry, Hermione – dijo riendo – Hoy mismo tendrá una de sus "Misiones de emergencia" – las dos rieron con ganas.

- Es que algún día tendrá un tremendo problema por eso!

- Pobre, si vieras las de excusas que me puso por no decirme la verdad.

- Por qué?

- Eso mismo le pregunte – dijo alzando las cejas – Yo no soy Cho! Yo no soy su pareja…

- Y no quieres serlo? – pregunto burlonamente.

- Sabes que la… -iba decir "calentura", pero le sonó algo vulgar –…fantasía con Harry termino hace años…

- Cuando te vea con alguien que no sea Harry, corroboraré tus dichos… hoy permíteme que dude.

- Payasa! – conversaron toda la tarde y luego Ginny la convenció para que la acompañara al callejón Diagon. Ella había escuchado el número de la cámara de Harry en Gringots, y tomado la llave del lugar secreto que Harry tenia en su cuarto. Si tenía que poner en orden esa casa, necesitaba demasiadas cosas. Por lo que se pasaron toda la tarde comprando, cuanta cosa se les aparecía. Hermione aprovechó tener una cómplice y también vació algo la cámara de Ron.

Muy tarde en la noche, y ya acomodado toda la casa como ella lo hubiera querido, cocinó algo frugal, se fue a su cuarto. Acostó a Carrie y luego se cambió de ropa, para ir a dormir. Ahí sola, meditaba acerca de lo que le había dicho Hermione. En verdad no sentía nada por Harry? _"Bueno, no es que no sienta, nada de nada, sonrió, pero ya no soy una nena boba. Se que en algún lugar del mundo está ese hombre que me hará completamente feliz. Solo me resta esperarlo, o que me encuentre. Mi corazón está abierto a la posibilidad"._ De lo que estaba completamente segura era que Harry jamás se fijaría en ella para formar una pareja. Se tapó con la fina sábana de hilo y haciendo un movimiento de su varita, murmurando un _"nox"_ apagó la luz y se dispuso a soñar con aquel príncipe que la sacara de esa vida de hastío que llevaba.

Harry volvió al día siguiente temprano en la mañana. Se dio una ducha, se cambió y se dirigía a tomar una taza de café, cuando se topó con Ginny en el pasillo. Venía con un largo camisón con dibujitos de ositos en pijamas, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando. Se detuvo para mirar a Harry, sonrió débilmente y entró en la cocina. El fue por detrás y se sentó en la mesa. Luego miró alrededor. La cocina estaba diferente. Ella, al parecer, había estado ordenando las pocas cosas que compraron dos días atrás en el Callejón Diagon. Bueno, además de las que habia comprado a escondidas en complicidad con su cuñada. Luego se fijo en Ginny. Colocaba la tetera en el fuego y se refregaba los ojos como los gatos. Sonrió. Era gracioso verla así, y mas en su casa. Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente y él bajo la mirada.

Ella lo miró un momento. Estaba realmente demacrado. Tenía el pelo húmedo y llevaba puesto aquella camisa negra que hacía resaltar mas sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que el gran Harry Potter llevaba una vida carente de emociones. Solo era simple satisfacción momentánea. Lo miró nuevamente y le dio lástima la imagen que veía. La tetera silbó, sacándola de sus pensamientos y luego de colocar unos bollos de crema y pastel de melaza en una bandeja, le sirvió el desayuno. Harry arremetió con la tarta de melaza. Estaba exquisita, mejor aun que la de la señora Weasley. Al cabo de un rato, ella se sentó y le pasó los huevos y el tocino, con un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Harry abrió los ojos. Era el desayuno favorito que se servia en Hogwarts. Ella se sentó frente a el y atacó con ganas su plato.

- Está bastante bueno este desayuno – dijo el joven al fin. Ella sonrió tímidamente –

- Bueno – carraspeó – ayer te dije que no había tenido tiempo de cocinar algo decente. – tomó un sorbo de té – así que hoy he decidido empezar… aunque no sabía si realmente querías un desayuno así…

- Por qué no habría de quererlo?

- Es que siempre me dices que no quieres una niñera para ti. El la miró serio – y este tipo de cosas son las que hacen las niñeras.

- Si… bueno, lo de la niñera es porque no quiero que te metas en mi vida…

- No quiero hacerlo – Sin saber por que él se atragantó.

- Bueno, eso está bien…- tomó jugo para pasar la comida – Y Carrie?

- Durmiendo – suspiró – anoche estuvo algo molesta.

- La llevaste al doctor?

- Claro que no – sonrió – solo no podía dormir! Creo que en realidad le están saliendo los dientes… Porque la pesque mordiendo ese cepillo de goma, que usas para peinar al perro…

- Qué Perro? – dijo tragando un poco del desayuno que tenía en la boca, y luego agregó – Qué cepillo?

- Uno de color bordo que estaba en un estante. Supuse que era del perro porque…

- Es el cepillo de Cho – Ginny amagó con reírse, pero rápidamente se mordió los labios – Debe haberlo olvidado.

- Si… supongo… Yo pensé…

- Nunca la quisiste, verdad? – él la miro a los ojos. Ella le retuvo la mirada. Estuvieron así por espacio de segundos. A Harry ya le ardían los ojos, pero no quería parpadear. Hacerlo significaría reconocer que ella lo intimidaba. Cosa que era cierto. Ginny solo lo hacía porque quería ganar. Estaba acostumbrada a las competencias de cualquier tipo, teniendo en la casa a seis hermanos, que apostaban por cualquier cosa. Hasta por quien seria el nuevo novio de su hermana… por mal que les pesase. Así que Harry fue el que sucumbió. Bajo la vista y cargo el tenedor de huevos.

- Sabes que no – dijo secamente y tomó un sorbo largo de jugo.

- Se puede saber por qué? – en este punto ella se atragantó y escupió un poco del jugo. Harry solo atinó a moverse hacia atrás en la silla para no quedar empapado. –

- No tiene por qué haber una razón – dijo secando con una rejilla el desastre. Mientras lo hacía tenia las mejillas coloradas. Harry la miraba desde abajo tratando de sonsacarle algo. Ella lo miró – Sabes que para hacer legeremancia debes tener contacto visual – _"Por que sabe todo lo que quiero hacer? Debe ser algo así como psíquica" _– Y no me compares con la profesora Trelawney! – dijo molesta.

- Cómo es que sabes todo lo que pienso?

- No eres bueno en oclumancia – él se puso rojo – no vacías tu mente de la manera adecuada.

- Y cómo debo hacerlo, si tanto sabes?

- No tengo ganas de ser tu maestra Potter – Comenzó a recoger la mesa.

- No me dijiste por que la odiabas – ella lo miró – A Cho.

- No tiene por que haber una razón… - suspiró – las personas me caen bien o no desde el principio. Desde que las conozco. En mi caso la primera impresión es la que vale – Mintió. Ella sabia porque esa oriental le caía como una patada al hígado. Siempre fue la culpable de que ella sufriera su primera desilusión. Cuando en tercero le diría a Harry que lo quería, él se babeaba por ella. Y lo peor era que el muy imbecil no lo ocultaba. Era tan pavo y evidente. Y cuando vio que en quinto se habían puesto de novios, su mundo se terminó de hundir en las profundidades del lago de la escuela. La segunda desilusión, Michael Corner, aunque cuando Cho se lo quitó, realmente sintió alivio de sacárselo de encima, pero aun así, culpó a Cho.

- Y en mi caso? – ella si podía inventar un color rojo, de seguro le podrían decir el "rojo Weasley", pues la cara ya no podía estar mas colorada. –

- Bueno… - carraspeó – tu me caíste bien… - sonrió – pero luego… dicen que siempre hay una excepción a la regla…- rió.

- Ey! Entonces te caigo mal.

- Ni mal, ni bien – le quitó el plato y él bufó molesto – Será mejor que te vayas, o llegarás tarde a tu trabajo – él se levantó de mala gana y se ponía la chaqueta cuando ella lo miró y con voz seria le hablo – Harry, antes de irte… - él la miró – deberías lavarte los dientes después de cada comida…-

- Qué habíamos quedado? – suspiró – eres imposible! Me recuerdas a…

- Qué esperabas? – sonrió – soy su hija! – se dio vuelta hacia el fregadero y comenzó a lavar las trastos. Harry, sonriendo, se fue al baño, tomó el cepillo, la crema dental y empezó a cepillarse los dientes y mirándose al espejo, se sintió dominado por esa pequeña pelirroja con un carácter del demonio. Salió de allí y cuando iba a salir de la casa miró por ultima vez a la cocina, todavía estaba Ginny, quien había puesto la música de la radio y cantaba una canción bastante pegadiza, y bailaba mientras secaba las tazas; y muy en su interior tuvo la misma sensación que tenía cuando iba a la casa de Hermione. Ahora en su casa, podía respirarse y sentirse el calor de hogar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notas comentarios, y cualquier otra mención respecto a este fic, por favor vayan a la sección reviews. Gracias. Se que dije que actualizaria los sabados, pero a pedido de mi publico (si, ya me agrande) lo hare miercoles y sabado. Si no hay mas que decir Adios!!**

**Saludos Silvia**


	7. Navidad

**Hola! Para todos aquellos que me pregunta (Y para los que no lo hacen también) Esta historia tiene 30 capítulos y un epilogo que los deja con algo de intriga o suspenso… Porque como ya ha sido publicado, y ha tenido medianamente éxito, me han sugerido (De muy mala manera debo decir) que haga una segunda parte… y aunque lo tengo bastante abandonado, esa secuela tiene dos capítulos escritos… Y tengo todo lo demás en mi cabeza, rondándome, pero no tengo tiempo de plasmarlo en la pantalla o en el cpu. Paciencia. Y gracias**

**Capitulo 7**

**Navidad**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la inoportuna llegada de Carrie Dursley a su vida, y con ella los problemas que acarreaba tener una bebé en la casa. La razón más tormentosa: Ginny Weasley. Harry no podía entender como era que aquella mujer lo exasperaba hasta las lágrimas. Si no fuera por las escapadas nocturnas, las cuales se convertían en un dulce aliciente, la hubiera matado a la primera semana de tenerla. Era como vivir con una mujer mezcla de Molly Weasley y Hermione. La razón, era buena cocinera y se las arreglaba como ninguna a la hora de manejar la casa. Pero no podía dejar de reconocer que era una mandona innata, y eso era lo que la hacía igual a Hermione. "Lávate las manos, saluda, vete a dormir…." Ni si quiera su tía Petunia era tan inquisidora como esa pequeña y delgada muchacha, que lo atormentaba cada vez que se levantaba o llegaba de la calle.

Otro de los inconvenientes que tenía convivir con Ginny era que a lo largo de los sesenta días que ella estaba ahí, Harry hubiera estado seguro que vivía con Madonna. Ginny era fanática de la cantante, tanto, que con su primer sueldo fue a la primera tienda muggle que encontró para comprarse todos sus Cds. Todo el santo día la radio estaba encendida y la música no era nada, comparado a escucharla cantar y ensayar pequeñas coreografías de baile. Y no era porque lo hiciera mal. Ginny tenía una dulce voz, no como la dura y mandona a la hora de decir lo que tenia que hacer, y bailaba de maravilla. El mayor escollo era que lo hacia desde muy temprano a la mañana y Harry, cuando lo despertaban bruscamente, no tenia nada que envidiarle al león de la Metro. Ginny se divertía al verlo tan colérico, y sabia que el enojo se le pasaba cuando tenia en frente una gran porción de su pastel favorito.

Un día cercano a la navidad, Harry llego a su casa más temprano de lo usual. No había quedado en juntarse con ninguna mujer, por lo que decidió darse un tranquilo baño de inmersión, quizás bebiendo alguna cerveza de mantequilla y olvidarse del trabajo. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando desde adentro de la casa se escucho una fuerte explosión. Creyendo ser el blanco de los ataques de algún mortífago trasnochado, dio un puntapié a la puerta y varita en mano, entro a la casa. Al parecer dentro no había sido la pelea. Se tranquilizo un poco, no había nadie en la sala y el humo parecía llegar del jardín. Rápidamente descorrió la puerta que daba a este y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado. En medio de su ordenado y envidiado patio había un enorme cráter del que emanaba un humo azul verdoso y un olor a pólvora empezaba a copar la casa. Al escuchar ruidos a su lado vio a Carrie que lo miraba sin entender. De pronto cuando el humo se disipo, desde el centro del cráter emergieron tres figuras. A una la reconocía. Larga cabellera rojiza, delgada y pequeña. Esta reía a mas no poder. Las otras dos, hombres altos y algo corpulentos, también reían tomándose el estomago. Cuando se acercaron, Harry recién los reconoció.

- Fred, George? – dijo atónito. Estos lo vieron y sonriendo, con la cara llena de tizne, se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho y lo abrazaron

- Harry! – dijo Fred – como anda nuestro primer inversionista?

- Pues estoy tratando de saber que diablos están haciendo a mi casa.

- Yo puedo explicarte – dijo Ginny que tomando su varita hizo el hechizo fregotego y su ropa y cara estaba limpia – veras…

- No quiero tus explicaciones – dijo secamente. Los gemelos lo miraron raro – Después arreglare esto contigo – Ginny bajo la cabeza y tomando a Carrie se fue a la cocina.

- Ginny haznos algo de comer – le grito George. Esta no dando muestras de que lo había escuchado, cerró la puerta con un golpe tan fuerte que los demás pensaron que la había roto. Harry se volteo hacia sus amigos y les sonrió.

- Y bien?

- No debiste hacer eso Harry.

- Que?

- Gritarle en frente nuestro.

- Ah… eso…

- No sabes con quien te metes amigo.- dijo Fred

- Si – siguió George. – ella es una fiera cuando se enoja – suspiro

- Peor que mamá!

- No le tengo miedo – dijo Harry sin importancia.

- Deberías – dijo George – yo que tu…

- No comería lo que cocina – Harry se quedo pensativo. Ginny era cascarrabias pero no para matar alguien. Los gemelos parecieron adivinar sus pensamientos y rieron a más no poder.

- Y... bien… - prosiguió – alguno de ustedes puede explicarme que significa este hoyo en mi jardín?

- Experimentos, amigo – contesto Fred. Ginny abrió nuevamente la puerta. Tenía la cara algo roja. En sus manos traía una bandeja con albóndigas de carne y pastelitos de pollo, junto con tres cervezas de mantequilla. Los dejo en una mesita de hierro, y sin decir nada volvió a la casa. Harry invito a los gemelos a sentarse y luego hizo lo propio. Cuando estaba por mandarse un bocado, los gemelos le tomaron la mano.

- Realmente lo vas a comer tan confiado?

- No… creo que ella vaya a matar a su jefe – dijo riendo, y se metió el pastelillo a la boca. Después de tragar, pensó que si así de delicioso era el veneno, que lo mataran varias veces.

- Te quiero Ginny!!! – Gritaron Fred y George – Eres nuestra hermana favorita! – y rieron – mamá la entrenó bien.- dijo Fred.

- Deberías aprovechar Harry – sentencio George.

- Si, claro! – torció los ojos. Los demás rieron – Ya estoy yo algo desquiciado para… - la puerta se abrió y Ginny se sentó al lado de su hermano Fred, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

- Ey hermanita, pensamos que estabas enojada.- ella rió.

- Lo dices por lo que dijo Harry? – Sus hermanos asintieron, ella rió, lo que sorprendió a Harry- Hace mucho tiempo que no me dejo intimidar por unos cuantos gritos! – sus hermanos rieron, Harry no dijo nada – Además – lo miro – ya saben el refrán: "Perro que ladra no muerde" – Sonrió triunfante, se las había cobrado y Harry no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar una nueva derrota. Hiciera lo que hiciera, la pelirroja siempre tenia la ultima palabra.

- Y ustedes no me han dicho que hacen en mi casa – bufo – y lo que es peor, cual es el motivo de que mi hermoso jardín este como está – todos miraron hacia el inmenso hoyo en el césped. Ginny se levanto y alzo a Carrie que ya estaba a punto de llorar.

- Bueno… – comenzó Fred.

- Verás Harry… – siguió George.

- Nosotros… – dijeron los dos.

- Yo los invité – dijo Ginny – hay algún problema?

- No! – dijo sarcástico – Si de hecho, estaba pensando poner una fuente en medio del jardín – ella lo miro rudamente – Por supuesto que no hay problema con que vengan! Solo quiero saber que diablos paso?

- Bueno, yo te lo diré – dijo ella y le dio la bebe a George que la alzo como si fuera de porcelana – Ellos vinieron a visitarme. Como sabrás estaban viajando alrede…

- Alrededor del mundo! – terminó Harry – ahórrate el argumento y ve a los hechos Ginny!

- Si me dejaras…

- Si no fueras tan…

- Tan qué?

- Explicativa! – los gemelos dijeron "uhhhh" – y ustedes dejen de hacer eso!

- Lo siento Harry! – dijo Fred – solo que no debes molestar a la fiera- Ginny miro a su hermano con odio. El le tiro un beso – Lo que sucede es que trajimos unas cuantas muestras que adquirimos en China para unos nuevos fuegos de artificio…

- Y cuando Ginny los vio… - siguió George – bueno, tu sabes como es ella…

- Y como se supone que soy? – Pregunto

- Como eres? – y fue Harry el que hablo – Eres un fastidio cuando la curiosidad te carcome! – los otros rieron – Además cuando algo se te pone entre ceja y ceja, uy! Merlín nos ampare – los gemelos levantaron su cerveza en señal de aprobación

- Bueno! – dijo roja – y si así fuera que?

- No si fuera… – la corrigió Harry – es!

Basta, con ustedes no se puede hablar!

- Nadie te dijo que hablaras! – Harry estaba llegando lejos y tiraba de la soga confiado – Yo… no quise decir…

- Pero lo dijiste – sentencio Ginny y se levanto – ya que están tan a gusto solos, me voy a casa de Hermione. Arréglenselas como puedan con la cena – Tomó a Carrie y haciendo una floritura con su varita desapareció

- Genial Harry – dijo bufando Fred – Ahora quien nos hará de comer?

- Bueno, ustedes saben que ella es imposible! – se defendió – Además podemos ir a comer afuera! – rieron – síganme contando de los fuegos de artificio

- Son de China! Estábamos pensando probarlos en navidad

- Si?

- Aha – siguió George – Pero Ginny quiso una demostración personal, solo que no advertimos que fueran tan potentes – rieron.

- Irás a casa en navidad Harry?

- Creo que si – suspiro – ya saben con el tremendo paquete que mi primo me dejo.

- Uf- dijo Fred – y sin contar con los daños colaterales… - Harry lo miro sin entender –Ginny, quien mas! – Pasaron la tarde charlando y bebiendo cerveza de manteca. Los gemelos tenían historias fantásticas de sus viajes y Harry de sus misiones. A media tarde se les unió Ron, quien ya cansado de escuchar los gritos de Ginny y Hermione respecto a los hombres, se había aparecido en el jardín de su amigo. Los cuatro decidieron ir a cenar afuera. Harry al final paso una tarde excepcional en compañía de los Weasley.

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron rápidamente y con ello las festividades. Para la cena de noche buena, toda la familia Weasley se reunía en la madriguera para disfrutar de la famosa cena de Molly. Ninguno de sus hijos dejaba de cumplir con la tradición de pasar las fiestas con sus padres. Bueno a excepción de Percy, quien entendía que era demasiado superior para esos menesteres.

- El se lo pierde mamá – le decía Ginny a Molly para consolarla, cuando la mujer lloraba ante la ausencia de su tercer hijo – De seguro estará comiendo un pavo duro, y seco – Hermione asentía. De pronto se sentía un estrépito en la sala.

- Brian Weasley! – decía Hermione y corría a ver que sus hijos habían tirado un jarrón

- Déjalo Hermione – decía Ron – eres…

- No me digas que soy una madre severa! – le dijo apuntándole con el dedo. Los demás se reían de las orejas coloradas de Ron – Si los niños son así, es porque tu no me ayudas con la educación que necesitan!

- Para qué los mandas a la escuela entonces? – Preguntaba Harry, divertido – es que allí no le enseñan lo que debe aprender?

- Déjalo Hermione – decía Ginny – Te lo pregunta un estudioso – el la miraba – que quería hacerle legeremancia a una bebe de meses – Hermione rió

- En verdad Harry?

- Y cuál es el problema?

- Los bebés no tienen el cerebro tan desarrollado para retener vivencias como los adultos. Si pueden reconocer una cara… pero ellos tienen una inteligencia practica! O es que acaso no te cansas de alcanzarle el juguete que tira una y otra vez.

- Que va alcanzarle! – rió Ginny – si para el, Carrie es un mueble infestado de termitas- Hermione lo miro y el se puso rojo. No le dirigió la palabra a Ginny hasta la cena. Estaba enojado. Tanto que no iba a darle su regalo de navidad. Ella se sentó a su lado y como el no la miraba le tomo la mano suavemente. Harry tuvo la sensación de ser tocado por un hada. La mano pequeña, suave y calida, recorrió la mano de Harry que sorprendido, la miro a los ojos – me perdonas? – y sonrió. Fue cuando Harry, por primera vez tuvo el loco impulso de romperle la boca de un beso. Y al darse cuenta de su reacción, rápidamente saco la mano.

- Yo… no…- tomo un trago de vino de sauco – no tienes que pedirme perdón – dijo mirándose la mano – yo no estoy enojado

- Bueno me pareció…

- Mira, dejemos las peleas hoy, y mañana – se acomodo los anteojos. Ella lo miraba y el no sabia por que estaba empezando a sudar.- Yo no voy a molestarte – gotas de transpiración se agolparon sobre el labio superior. Ginny asintió y sonrió, y lentamente llevo la mano hacia el labio de Harry y le limpio el sudor. Harry sintió que una nuez, se le atravesaba en la garganta.

- Está bien- dijo sonriendo y se levanto, dejándolo confundido.

Tarde en la noche, Harry analizaba el por que de su reacción, y después de varios intentos por darle una explicación, se dio por vencido. No sabia el por que. Tampoco quería saberlo. En realidad, tenía miedo de encontrar una razón para semejante pensamiento. _"Por que querría yo darle un beso?"_ Daba vueltas en la cama. La cómoda habitación de Percy era su refugio cuando llegaba a la Madriguera. Sintió un escalofrío y se arropó con la frazada. Se quito los lentes y decidió dormir. _"Solo fue un tonto impulso"_ Se convenció _"Después de todo eres incorregible a la hora de…"_ Dejo de pensar. Era casi ilógico hacerlo. Ginny era una mujer, pero el nunca la vio así. Era la hermanita de Ron. La intocable, junto con Hermione, sino quería morir desollado vivo por su amigo. Pero tampoco podía negar que estaba buena. A pesar de que cuando abría la boca perdía todo el encanto. Sonrió. Y luego se puso serio. _"Por que estoy pensando en ella?"_ Volvió a arroparse y cerrando los ojos, el sueño fue ganándole poco a poco.

No supo si fueron, segundos, minutos u horas, pero al abrir los ojos ya estaba de día. La ventana estaba casi tapada por la nieve, señal de que el día estaba mas frío que nunca. No tenia ganas de levantarse. La cama estaba demasiado cómoda para salir de ella al crudo invierno. Se durmió nuevamente. De pronto le pareció escuchar la voz chillona de Ginny cantando algún villancico. Abrió los ojos y sin ganas se levanto, se puso la bata de color escarlata y salio del cuarto.

Ginny estaba muy contenta en la sala de la madriguera. Había sido la primera en levantarse. Siempre abrir los regalos de Navidad le provocaba esa ansiedad. Lentamente y debido a los grititos y cánticos de la pelirroja, la familia Weasley fue bajando a ver sus regalos.

Los niños recibieron los mas variados y exóticos juguetes. No faltaron los extravagantes suéteres Weasley, hechos con el más puro amor por la señora Weasley. Las baratijas muggles adoradas por Arthur. Ginny abría sus regalos contenta. Había tenido una buena cosecha. Bill le había regalado un prendedor con forma de escarabajo, tallado en plata. Charly un frasco de perfume, con su esencia favorita. Los gemelos un exótico bolso de piel de dragón. Ron y Hermione, como supuso luego por iniciativa de Hermione, le regalaron un libro de defensa, para lo indefendible. Ginny arqueo la ceja pero lo agradeció. Y luego dejo el paquete de Harry para el último. Era algo suave, al parecer una prenda. Rompió el papel que lo envolvía y abrió los ojos como platos, a la vez que en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa. Harry la miraba y sonreía complacido. Al parecer su idea le había gustado.

- No sabia que regalarte – dijo algo colorado, cuando Ginny se abalanzo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento – Luego me acorde…

- ES lo que quería! – lo saco el envoltorio y se la puso – Gracias Harry

- Qué es? – preguntó Hermione, luego abrió los ojos y miró a Harry.

- Es una bata – dijo Ginny

- Si, pero que tiene de especial? – dijo Ron, que le había quitado una rana de chocolate a Sam y la comía con desesperación – Solo es una bata.

- No es solo una bata!!! – dijo Ginny – Es LA BATA! Y a mi me encanta!! Encantamiento silencius? – pregunto a Harry

- Exacto! – sonrió. La muchacha movió su varita rompiendo el hechizo. Rápidamente la sala se inundo de berridos, mientras las ovejitas que adornaban la prenda se movían de un lado al otro.

- Gracias Harry –

- Tu regalo también esta muy bonito - Un sobrio reloj pulsera.

- Si, bueno… es que si hubiera recibido un bono de navidad… - torció los ojos.

- No empieces – dijo y sonrió – recuerda el pacto de no agresión

- Ey! cualquiera que te escuche diría que nos llevamos como perro y gato.

- No tanto, pero casi – y rieron. Después de abrir todos los regalos y desayunar, casi todos los presentes querían matar a Harry por el regalo que le hizo a Ginny. Tanto que a media mañana casi le pagaron a la pelirroja 50 galeones para que callara a la bata con ovejitas berreantes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien, que les ha parecido… lentamente Harry comienza a sentir algo especial por mi personaje preferido… aunque en realidad falta mucho para que entre estos dos pase algo…

Dejen reviews. Serán altamente agradecidos.


	8. Una nueva conquista

**Hola! nuevamente aquí, con ustedes, dejándoles un nuevo capitulo… Gracias a todos por los comentarios vertidos!! **

**Capitulo 8**

**Una nueva Conquista!**

Pasadas las navidades, los momentos de paz desaparecieron, y la tregua impuesta se vio rota abruptamente cuando Harry decidió que ya era tiempo de seguir con su descalabrada vida de soltero lujurioso. Es que de una semana eran contadas las veces que dormía en su casa. Las restantes noches las pasaba quién sabe donde, y con quién. Ginny se exasperaba un poco, por no decir bastante. Pero no era por alguna razón escondida. Era porque Harry, desde que ella se hizo cargo de la bebé, nunca, pero nunca prestaba atención a Carrie. Ni un cariño, ni una palabra. Para Harry la hermosa bebé pelirroja, no existía. La de veces que Ginny trató de que él se acercara, pero no había caso. Harry había puesto una barrera infranqueable entre esa niña y él, y cuando la pelirroja lo acorralaba para que asumiera sus responsabilidades simplemente desaparecía, dejándola sola con el peso de la crianza.

- Te lo juro Hermione… – decía enfurecida, cada vez que visitaba a su cuñada – esta es la última vez que Harry me lo hace!

- Qué fue esta vez? – decía, un poco cansada de las constantes quejas.

- Desaparecer cuando me toca el día libre! Sabe que es parte del trato, y él simplemente no lo cumple!

- Sabes que sería mas fácil que exista la cura para los hombres lobo, que Harry asuma una responsabilidad – rió su cuñada.

- Pero es su sobrina! – decía moviendo los brazos – cómo puede ser tan insensible?

- Lo es… y realmente lo siento por la beba.

- Lo peor de todo es que está siendo igual a… - no pudo terminar, porque por la chimenea aparecieron Ron y Harry riendo a más no poder.

- Vaya!! – dijo Hermione – al menos hay algunos que se divierten! – Ron se puso serio y saludó a su esposa con un beso. Harry se quedó parado mirando a la enojada pelirroja.

- Hasta que por fin te vemos el pelo!- dijo Ginny.

- Yo… lo siento. Tenía cosas que hacer…- bajó la mirada.

- Si? Y no te diste cuenta que yo también tengo cosas que hacer?

- Como cuáles? – dijo desafiante.

- Como vivir mi vida! – él se rió.

- Desde cuando tienes una? – Ron y Hermione tomaron a Sam y rápidamente desaparecieron rumbo a la cocina.

- Eso no te importa! – rugió Ginny – Lo que debería importarte es…

- …No me vengas con que asuma mi responsabilidad Ginevra! – Rugió mas fuerte Harry – Sabes muy bien que yo no pedí esto!

- Eres el colmo! – Tomó a la bebé – realmente no te mereces nada de lo que tienes…

- A dónde vas? – dijo siguiéndola por toda la sala. Ginny la recorría buscando las cosas, y juguetes de Carrie – Digo… es que tienes algo que hacer? – rió.

- Mira Potter… – se paro frente a él y lo miró desde abajo. Harry se enderezó. Sabía que era pequeña pero cuando él se enderezaba en toda su altura, la diferencia era mayor. Ella se puso en puntas de pie – Será mejor que dejemos esto! – Tomó su bolso – Seguramente tendrás una de tus "misiones de emergencia" – él no dijo nada – y supongo que no te veremos hasta mañana…

- Supones bien.

- Bueno – respiró profundamente – solo te diré que el viernes Carrie tiene una cita con su sanadora –

- Por qué? Esta enferma?

- Te preocupa acaso que lo esté?

- Yo…

- Déjate de palabrerías. Los niños necesitan un control periódico y si no te diste cuenta – la señalo – ella es una bebé! – se fue hacia la chimenea – viernes 15:30 sanadora Robinson. Por supuesto es en San Mungo. – Y tomando polvos Flu, desapareció ante una gran llamarada verde.

- Mujeres! – masculló en tono bajo. Ron, al no oír más gritos se asomó por la puerta, y volvió a la sala con dos cervezas de mantequilla, ofreciéndole una a su amigo, se sentó en el sofá. Harry lo imitó.

- Te dio mucha lata? – rió

- Te juro, que si no cuidara a Carrie…

- Tiene razón… - Harry lo miró – En parte.

- Y cuál es la parte en la que tiene razón? – bebió un trago de su cerveza y esperó la respuesta.

- La parte en la que no asumes lo que te toca, amigo…

- Yo no llamé a la cigüeña Ron!! – El pelirrojo lo miró confundido. – Es decir yo no pedí una niña! – mas confusión. Hermione se acercó y lo miró enojada - no, tu no, Hermione…

- Sabes que opino lo mismo que Ginny.-El se levantó.

- Mira… - tomó aire – demasiado tengo escuchando los sermones de Ginny – miró a Ron – Lo siento, se que es tu hermana, y que la adoras… pero eso no quita que sea realmente un dolor de…

- Harry!

- Es la verdad! – suspiró – se la pasa todo el día mandoneándome! – Ron rió- tú te ríes…

- Yo ya la sufrí amigo. No tienes que decírmelo!

- Pero Hermione es la verdad! "Arréglate el pelo! Come despacio! No llegues tarde!" – bufó frente a las risas de sus amigos – Lo único que falta es que me escoja a las mujeres con las que puedo salir!

- No le des ideas Harry! – sentenció su amigo – no conoces a Ginny, Es capaz de hacerlo.

- Me voy… yo tengo una cita…

- Es por eso que Ginny está que la lleva el demonio – él la miro sin entender – Tu, le delegas el peso de llevar una casa y una niña, como si fuera tu esposa – Harry se puso rojo – y lo que es peor, una esposa engañada.

- Yo no la engaño! – más color en las blancas mejillas - digo… quiero decir… yo no la considero mi esposa…. ya estaría demente para hacerlo.

- No te olvides que es mi hermana Potter – dijo serio Ron – y aunque sea un dolor de… oídos, yo la quiero y no me gusta que hablen mal de ella.

- Yo no hablo mal de ella. Sólo digo la verdad.- Y diciendo esto desapareció.

- Creo que no terminará esta discusión entre ellos aquí – dijo Ron

- Qué piensas amor?

- El la seguirá en la casa – rió – Últimamente está algo raro…

- Por qué lo dices…

- Umh no sé. Casi no ha tenido citas últimamente… no como antes… desde navidad.

- Pero Ron, Harry no ha ido a la casa varias noches… Ginny me lo ha dicho.

- Es porque se queda en el ministerio. Tiene demasiado trabajo. Además, según me comenta, prefiere rentar una habitación en el caldero Chorreante a quedarse escuchando a "minni Voldemort"

- Quién?

- Así la llama – rió Ron – dice que es más tenebrosa que Voldemort, pero en miniatura… – rieron los dos.

- No creo que sea sólo por eso – inquirió Hermione. Ron no pareció entender el comentario y cambió abruptamente de tema.

- Amor, qué es la cigüeña?

- Un animal – dijo torciendo los ojos

- Ya lo sé! – dijo Ron medio ofuscado. Le enfermaba que su esposa se la diera de sabelotodo. – Lo que pasa es que Harry nombró una cigüeña cuando hablábamos de Carrie

- Ah – sonrió – es una costumbre muggle decir que cuando estas embarazada, o quieres tener un hijo, le escribes a la cigüeña para que te traiga un bebé de Paris.

- Por qué de allí? No puede ser de algún otro lugar…

- Yo qué sé! es una costumbre! Además tú y yo sabemos que los bebés no vienen de Paris – y le dio un suave beso en el mentón.

- Lo que me recuerda…. - Dijo Ron con picardía, abrazando a su esposa – que los niños vendrán más tarde de la escuela.

Ginny llegó a la casa y dejó a Carrie en el corralito. Le pasó suavemente las manos por la sedosa melena rojiza, y le alcanzó su muñeco de felpa favorito. Decidió que aunque estuviera enojada por la actitud de Harry, no iba a gastar tiempo en él... Se fue a su habitación.

En ese momento se escuchó un pequeño crack y un furioso Harry, se apareció en la sala. Miró alrededor y como allí solo estaba Carrie, supuso que Ginny estaría en la habitación. Olvidándose de los buenos modales y de lo más importante, golpear antes de entrar, abrió la puerta de golpe, y dejando a la pelirroja con la remera en la mano, solo cubierta su parte delantera con la remera que estaba quitándose, no llevaba sostén. Harry se quedó quieto y mudo por lo que vio, la espalda desnuda de Ginny, mostraba a la altura de los hombros un sin fin de pequeñas pecas sobre la blanca piel. Ella no se había percatado de su presencia así que cuando se dio vuelta hacia la puerta….

- Ahhhh! – gritó asustada y mucho más avergonzada – Qué diablos estás haciendo Potter?! – El no podía decir nada. Para peor, Ginny había bajado la remera así que el espectáculo, para Harry, se ponía mejor. Al parecer, los ojos de Harry le hicieron notar a Ginny la situación por lo que rápidamente se tapó con la prenda.- Que no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta, idiota!

- Ah… yo…- carraspeó – lo siento….- y seguía mirándola.

- Por qué no te das la vuelta y me dejas de ver! Degenerado!!

- Bueno! – dijo él saliendo del trance – no es que haya visto algo grandioso! – La pelirroja tomó un zapato y lo lanzó. Afortunadamente Harry aun conservaba los reflejos que le hicieron el buscador de Griffindor, así que lo asió en el aire.

- Largate! – Harry entendió el mensaje y cerró la puerta escapando hacia su cuarto. Pero algo le decía que eso no se terminaría ahí. Luego recordó lo que vio, y en su rostro se dibujo una pícara sonrisa. Claro que un golpe seco que casi rompe la puerta lo saco de los recuerdos, y le dejó ver a una furiosa muchacha que varita en mano lo apuntaba amenazadoramente.

- Ginny – dijo algo temeroso – Suelta la varita!

- Tienes miedo? – sonrió burlonamente.

- No, solo que no quiero lastimarte…

- Ah... si, el gran auror- rió – Acaso crees que puedes ganarme en un duelo?

- No quiero pelear.

- Por qué no tocaste mi puerta entonces…

- Estoy acostumbrado…

- A asaltar mujeres sorpresivamente?

- Mujeres? - Rió él – dime donde hay una presente y te diré como soy – Las chispas rojas que lanzó el hechizo que invocó Ginny rápidamente fueron desviadas por la varita de Harry que a duras penas reaccionaba - Quieres calmarte? O quieres que venga el ministerio?

- Tienes miedo Potter?

- Lo siento!! – gritó – lamento haber entrado sin golpear! Acaso mis disculpas no son suficientes?

- No vuelvas a hacerlo porque no respondo!

- Creeme que nunca fue mi intención. No estaría tan loco para…

- Vas a empezar otra vez?

- Tu empezaste en la casa de Ron!!

- Solo te planteo mis inquietudes…- dijo ella serenándose y bajando la varita, pero ahora, era Harry él que se enojaba.

- Te lo dije muchas veces, no quiero que seas mi niñera! Solo te contrate para que cuidaras a la niña!

- Y cuando te darás cuenta de que ella no solo necesita cuidados, también necesita cariño?

- Tú se lo das…

- No es suficiente! Necesita un padre!

- Su padre está muerto!

- Tu también tuviste un padre! – sus mejillas estaban rojas.

- Aprendí a vivir sin uno. Por si no lo recuerdas Voldemort mato a mis padres.

- Pero te criaron tus tíos – él se le acercó amenazadoramente. El solo recuerdo de esos seres, hizo que un florero cerca, sin ningún motivo o razón aparente, se rompiera en mil pedazos.

- APRENDÍ A VIVIR SOLO – rugió – CREES QUE ESO QUE HICIERON ELLOS PUEDE LLAMARSE CRIANZA CON AMOR?

- Entonces entiendes mi punto de vista! – ella no se amedrentó ante la cercanía de Harry. El respiraba entrecortadamente, y la miraba. _"Diablos por que siempre tiene la razón?" "La odio por ser tan directa"_ Pensó el joven. Ella ablandó la mirada y se alejó. – Espero que recapacites y cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde Harry. - Lo dejó solo. Sabia que ella tenía razón, pero no podía. Cada vez que veía a esa niña recordaba a su primo y las trastadas que le hacía. Sus golpes, humillaciones, burlas… Salió de su cuarto y llegó a la sala. Ginny no se encontraba allí. Solo estaba la niña que luchaba por alcanzar su muñeco de felpa. Se acercó al corralito, y la miró. Ella balbuceaba no sabía que, pero Harry entendió que quería su muñeco. El se lo alcanzó y ella sonrió. El le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hola, linda! - le acarició la cabecita – estás algo molesta por el encierro? Mis tíos solían encerrarme en una alacena, castigado… - su rostro se entristeció. La bebé levanto los brazos y los estiró hacia él. El no entendía que quería. Y una suave voz desde su hombro lo alteró.

- Quiere que la alces, Harry – El se dio vuelta y vio muy de cerca el rostro de Ginny. El se puso serio.

- No me presiones…- suspiró. Ella sonrió y la alzó. Carrie dijo mamá. Ginny le dio un suave beso en la frente – están identificadas… la una con la otra.

- Qué quieres? – dijo y sus ojos marrones se aguaron – solo me tiene a mi – Harry entendió las palabras y lentamente se la quitó de sus brazos y la alzó. Se sentía extraño cargando esa niña que le acariciaba la cara.

- Solo dame tiempo linda… - le dio un beso en la frente. Ginny sonrió. El miró a la pelirroja mayor – a ti también te pido tiempo… necesito que me ayudes…

- Para eso están los amigos Harry – se iba hacia la cocina – No lo olvides, el viernes es la cita con la sanadora…

Pero Harry no iba a cambiar abruptamente. A decir verdad se olvidó por completo de la cita con el sanador, y no fue hasta que Ron se lo hizo recordar que saliendo rápidamente se perdió en los pasillos del ministerio. Se encontró con varias de sus conquistas pasadas pero no se entretuvo. Sabía que si quería seguir con vida y comer decentemente esa noche, tendría que llegar a tiempo a San Mungo. Ya le había costado hacer buena letra, teniendo cuidados con la bebé, cambiándole los pañales, dándole de comer y arrullándola, para arruinar todo llegando tarde, y con ello escuchar el sermón que le tendría preparado su amiga, por la falta de compromiso. Aunque no le había resultado tedioso cuidar a la niña. Harry disfrutaba hacerlo, aunque hayan sido unos cuantos días. Sentía que si Ginny se iba de su vida, realmente podría con la situación. Llegando a las escaleras de San Mungo le dio un vuelco el estómago. Y tuvo el presentimiento de que si Ginny se iba de su vida, se colgaría de la lámpara del autobús noctámbulo. Realmente la pelirroja se había convertido para él, en un mal necesario.

- Disculpe señorita – dijo jadeando a una secretaria que al verlo, le dedicó una sonrisa seductora – puede decirme donde esta la sanadora Robinson?

- Derecho…- pero la muchacha no puso terminar, pues desde el final del pasillo la voz enojada de Ginny le hizo entender que estaba en el piso correcto

- Harry Potter! Llegas tarde! – dijo. La bebé estaba en el carrito, al verlo levantó los brazos.

- Lo siento! Yo tenía demasiado trabajo.

- Rubia o….

- No empieces! – dijo torciendo los ojos y cargando a Carrie

- Hola hermosa! – le dio un beso – ya la atendieron?

- Al parecer nos atenderá otra sanadora – bufo – la sanadora Robinson está en una emergencia y…- De pronto la puerta del consultorio se abrió y una muchacha rubia, joven, alta de ojos azules, se apareció. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y tensó los músculos. Era hermosa. Ginny vio su reacción y sólo sonrió.

- Disculpen la demora – dijo la muchacha – Soy la sanadora Harris – le dio la mano a Ginny – Rachel Harris – sonrió. Harry a estas alturas casi babeaba – Pasen por aquí! – La rubia pasó al consultorio, Ginny lo codeó.

- Por Merlín! cierra la boca!! – susurro, haciendo una risita cómplice. Harry se puso rojo.

- Señor y señora Dursley? – dijo mirando la cartilla de la niña.

- No – dijo Ginny – Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley… y él es Harry Potter – La muchacha reparó en Harry y en su cicatriz. Y le sonrió seductoramente. Harry hizo lo mismo – El es el tutor de la niña. Yo soy la niñera.- y sonrió.

- Ah! – dijo mirando a la pelirroja – Y díganme, a que se debe la visita?

- Bueno, Srta Harris – dijo Harry, seguro – venimos por un control de rutina – Ginny lo miró y casi se ríe en la cara. Era evidente que Harry estaba coqueteando con la sanadora. Así que se quedó en silencio para conocer las armas con las que Harry atacaba al sexo opuesto.

- Ah – sólo decía la muchacha. A Ginny le pareció que le habían dado el diploma de sanador en la escuela de monosílabos.

- Bueno así que… dónde esta la sanadora Robinson? – Pregunto Ginny

- Tiene una emergencia – dijo Rachel sin quitar los ojos de Harry. Este hacia lo mismo.- entonces revisaremos a la niña- se levanto para buscar los elementos para hacerlo. Ginny aprovechó para levantarse y tomar la capa. Harry la miró alarmado.

- Qué haces Ginny?

- No ves? Me voy- dijo riendo – Es evidente que tienes una conquista en puerta – le palmeó la espalda – suerte. Esta me parece que vale la pena. – Harry le tomó la mano y la aferró

- Me dejaras solo? Que debo decirle de Carrie? - ella sonrió – No me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti! – dijo desesperado.

- Sobrevivirás – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Te apuesto a que saldrás de aquí con su numero de teléfono – y salió del consultorio. Estaba contenta por su actitud. Años atrás podría haberse deshecho por la manera en que Harry miraba a esa rubia insípida. Pero ahora lo estaba alentando a hacerlo, a conquistar. A pesar de esa madurez que aparecía, le dio un pequeño dolor de estómago. Qué pasaría si Harry se casara y no requiriera mas sus servicios? _"Bueno al menos Carrie viviría en un hogar feliz"_ Se convenció de que eso era lo mejor. Pero aun así seguía sintiendo esa molestia. Decidió quedarse en el hall principal del hospital y esperarlo. Harry llegó a la entrada del hospital una hora después. Tenía una extraña sonrisa, nunca vista por Ginny.

- Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó, pero la pregunta no sonó como si estuviera enojado.

- Bueno era evidente que ahí sobraba, Galán! – le dijo sonriendo y golpeando suavemente su hombro – y? tienes su número?

- Aha – dijo saliendo hacia la calle – y tengo una cita con esa rubia el sábado en la noche.

- Bien por ti! – Harry la miró y sonrió – y ahora qué sucede?

- Es que Ron me lo advirtió…

- Qué?

- Que tú, de alguna manera, te las arreglarías para conseguirme una mujer adecuada.

- Y esta lo es? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Creo que si….

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… la historia dio un giro inesperado con la llegada de una mujer a la vida de Harry. Que sucederá de aquí en adelante? No se ustedes pero yo no me lo perdería, porque desde acá viene lo bueno… El próximo capitulo… Ginny tiene que ausentarse, dejando a Harry a cargo de la niña… podrá sobrevivir a esa faena?

Saludos Silvia


	9. Como te extraño pelirroja

**Esto de actualizar tres historias juntas, da un poco de dolor de cabeza, porque ya después de escribir dos veces "Gracias por los reviews mandados", a la tercera no sabes como escribir, para que quede creíble… Pero ustedes saben perfectamente que se los agradezco de corazón.**

**Ahora, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo… Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Cómo te extraño pelirroja!!**

Uno de los mayores problemas que casi mata a Harry durante su forzada paternidad, fue sin duda alguna, la vez que llegando del trabajo muy cansado, no encontró a nadie en su casa.

Había estado en una importante misión dos días, y alegre de volver al hogar, sólo encontró pegada al refrigerador una nota de Ginny. Al principio pensó que allí le diría que estaba en casa de Hermione, o de su madre y que llegaría tarde. Abrió el refrigerador tomó una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó cómodamente en una silla, cerca de la mesa, para leer la nota. Sonrió al ver encabezado, pero a medida que iba leyéndola, su rostro iba cambiando, hasta llegar a atorarse con la cerveza. Escupió todo lo que pudo y se golpeó el pecho, blanco como un papel. Lo que había leído no le gustó para nada, y para cerciorarse de que esto era verdad, le leyó nuevamente.

"**_Harry: Espero que te haya ido bien en tu misión y hayas pateado varios traseros mortífagos, que no dudo a estas alturas estén por el suelo de viejos. Carrie y yo estamos bastante bien. Ya le salió su incisivo! Parece una pequeña Drácula, ese personaje de la película que alquilaste (Y de la cual tengo aun pesadillas) Pero no escribí esta carta para contarte de lo que te has perdido en estos dos días. El motivo de esta es que… me voy… No te infartes Harry! Resulta que Bill al fin tuvo a su bebé!(Eso ya lo sabias!) Pero lo que no sabías, es que me nombraron su madrina!!! Estoy súper feliz, y a no sabes qué? El bautizo será esta semana!! Por lo que (Oh, OH) tengo que dejar a Carrie… Todavía estás lúcido, ya volviste del desmayo? Y la mala noticia para ti es que tendrás que cuidarla tu… Porque Hermione también vendrá junto a Ron y su familia. Ella tiene a Carrie y te esperará hasta que la busques. Lo siento mucho, pero por primera vez deberás hacerte cargo de algo que tiene vida, aparte de Hedwig. Volveré en una semana. Cuídala bien y Harry… por favor alimentala! Te mando muchos besos Ginny._**

**_P/D: el pañal tienes que cambiarlo al menos tres veces al día!"_**

- Maldición! Maldición! Maldición! – gritó al momento en que desapareció. Al instante se materializó en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Hermione. Se escuchaban gritos de alegría. Tocó despacio… lo atendió Ron.

- Ey! Al fin viniste! – dijo sonriendo, o mejor dicho burlándose de su amigo. Harry tenía cara de haber visto a varios dementores…

- Hola Ron – dijo con desgano – Vengo a…

- HARRY! – gritó Hermione – viniste por la niña?

- No Hermione, vine a suicidarme! – se sentó en el sofá – Claro que vengo por ella! Tengo otra opción?

- No lo veas de esa manera… – rió Ron – piensa en esto como una oportunidad para crear lazos con la niña.

- Estoy creando lazos, pero no por eso tengo que atenderla las 24 horas! – bufó – quién va a cuidarla mientras trabajo?

- Tendrás que pedir una semana de licencia – dijo Hermione mientras iba de un lado al otro de la sala buscando cosas y guardándolas en un bolso.

- Estaba esperando la licencia para irme de vacaciones con Rachel!

- Es que no piensas que tienes una familia? - preguntó indignada – Crees que te vas dejando todo en manos de Ginny? Es que no piensas que ella tiene derecho a vacacionar también?

- Hermione – dijo Ron tratando de calmarla – déjalo, quieres, ya te he dicho que no eres la madre de Harry…

- Ronald Weasley! – gritó – agradece que estoy ocupada…

- Mira Hermione… – dijo Harry levantándose – dame a Carrie y me voy – suspiró – al menos estaré tranquilo sin escuchar los parloteos y comentarios ácidos de Ginny, para ahora escuchar los tuyos…

- Por qué no le pides ayuda a Rachel?– preguntó Ron.

- Rachel está en un congreso de sanadores en Suecia – comentó – no vendrá hasta dentro de diez días.

- Vaya! Parece que tus mujeres te dejaron solo!! – rió Ron.

- Al menos descansaré los oídos – dijo sonriendo.

Pero si Harry pensó que todo esto tenía un beneficio, esa noche terminó por darse cuenta que estaba muy equivocado. Al parecer la bebé extrañaba a Ginny. Por qué lo dedujo? Pues por los constantes alaridos que pegaba al no poder dormir…. El la paseaba por toda la casa y la bebé ni señales de calmarse. Trataba de acordarse como era aquello que le había comentado Ginny sobre el llanto diferente…. _"Cómo era? Si chilla como una sirena fuera del agua, que querrá decirme?... de seguro tiene hambre…"_ y corría hacia la cocina con la bebé en brazos, la sentaba en la sillita, y no sabiendo que hacer le daba una banana.

- Bueno! Qué esperas? Cómela! – decía sonriendo. Carrie tomó la banana le chupó la cáscara, y haciendo cara de asco, la tiró…- Al menos sé que no quieres banana…- decía ofuscado. Luego recordó que tenía que darle leche - Eres un idiota! Como es que… no te das cuenta, es una bebé… Ginny, si sobrevivo a esto te juro que voy a matarte! Cómo se te ocurre dejarme ahora! – la bebé lo miraba y hacia muecas….- Oh no! No lo hagas! No te atrevas a… Diablos justo ahora se te ocurre ensuciar el pañal! Haciendo arcadas de asco, tuvo que cambiarla. Carrie balbuceaba un sin fin de cosas y sonreía divertida, viendo la cara de su famoso tío. Es que si alguien, mas precisamente Rita Skeeter, reportera del Profeta, lo viera haciendo tareas domésticas, seguro le dedicaría la primera plana por meses. Y se imaginaba el titulo **_"El gran auror Harry Potter cambia la varita por el talco y el pañal"_** Reía. A pesar de ser las dos de la mañana, no haber pegado un ojo y arrastrar los pies de cansado, todavía le quedaba algo de energía para reírse. – Ahora vamos, dime qué es lo que quieres…. Quieres tu mamadera? Tienes hambre? Por qué no puedo hacerte legeremancia… Voy a probar… _"Legilemens!"_ Pronunció, y un parloteo sin sentido vino a su cabeza. Había comprobado lo que le había dicho Ginny. Pero aun no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que no podía leer la mente de su sobrina. Al parecer Después del cambio de pañales esta se durmió, por lo que despacio, sin hacer ruido, partió hacia el cuarto de la bebé. La acostó en la cuna y se dio vuelta para mirar las cosas de Ginny. Estaba su adoraba bata de ovejas, acomodada en un perchero. Se acercó hacia el tocador y vio el frasco de perfume. Sintió la necesidad de abrirlo y olerlo, era su esencia… Jazmines y rosas, en una mezcla perfecta. A través del espejo reparó en la cama. Estaba tendida, y el cuarto a simple vista ordenado. Tuvo la necesidad de acostarse en aquella cama, y muerto de cansado se durmió…

"_Estaba en un campo verde, era una pradera cercana a la madriguera… el día estaba esplendido, por lo que Harry decidió caminar. La suave brisa golpeaba su frente haciendo que el flequillo de su cabello se moviera graciosamente dejando al descubierto su famosa cicatriz. Siguió caminando y a lo lejos divisó la figura de una mujer, que estaba bajo un árbol, sentada en una hamaca. De lejos no podía identificarla… pero a medida que se acercaba, reconoció la larga cabellera pelirroja de Ginny. A simple vista era la misma Ginny de siempre, solo que para él estaba distinta. En realidad había cambiado la forma en que Harry la miraba. Para él, ya no era la pequeña hermana de Ron, era una mujer. Tenía un vestido blanco de hilo, con mangas cortas, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Al parecer ella no se había percatado de la presencia del joven. El, lentamente, llegó por detrás y se agachó para rodearla con sus brazos. Ella sonrió, y él instintivamente posó sus labios en el cuello. Ella lanzó un suave suspiro y dio vuelta su rostro para quedar frente a frente. Lo miró a los ojos, ella no parpadeaba, y sonriéndole se acercó lentamente y lo besó. Al principio fue un beso suave e inocente, pero no en vano era el lujurioso Harry Potter. La tomó de la cintura y la alzó, para sacarla de la hamaca, y llevarla debajo del árbol. Allí la recostó en una manta, y sin preguntarle, comenzó a acariciar la pierna y a subirle el vestido. Estaba exaltado, nunca pensó que podría estar así con la hermana de su amigo, pero ella era adictiva, mirarla era como una droga, a la que no quieres dejar… aunque eso te haga daño. Atacó nuevamente el cuello de la joven. Su lengua recorría la cuenca de la garganta provocando en la joven gemidos entrecortados. Ella quería lo mismo que él. Quería sexo, él podía sentirlo debido a que el cuerpo femenino temblaba… y ya estaba a punto de bajarle las mangas del vestido cuando el sonido intermitente de una oveja que por allí pastaba…"_

Despertó. Estaba todo sudado…. Y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en la cama de Ginny y que el molesto ruido de la oveja berreando, era… quedó atónito. Carrie de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para llevar la bata de Ginny hasta la cuna. Cosa casi imposible, porque a menos que ella supiera caminar… Era la única forma en que podría traer la bata desde donde estaba… a menos que…

- Tu mamá era bruja… - sonrió Harry alzándola – No sería extraño que tu… - Sacudió la cabeza. – Extrañas a Ginny…? - ella le tomó la cara – yo también…- Recordó el sueño. Y se sonrojó. había soñado con... ella. La había besado en sueños y estuvo a punto de hacerla su mujer… Se sentía sucio… porque no podía pensar en ella como lo soñó. En su propia cama, y lo peor de todo disfrutándolo a pleno – Bueno Carrie – miró el reloj…- Creo que es hora de tu leche… Vamos a la cocina…

A medida que pasaban los días, los cuidados se iban haciendo más complicados, porque Harry no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Las horas de las comidas eran prácticamente una batalla de comida, donde el que siempre perdía era Harry, porque Carrie lo llenaba de puré o de lo que tenía preparado para ella. Eran incontables las veces que farfullaba porque la bebé le ensuciaba su camisa favorita. Y lo peor de todo es que se moría de las ganas de hablar con Ginny, para preguntarle alguna inquietud que de la crianza surgía, pero una vez que tenía en la mano el teléfono, su orgullo de macho autosuficiente lo hacia colgar y decirse no muy convencido que él podía con la situación. Cosa que en la realidad distaba de ser cierta. En vez de tener controlada la situación, era la situación quien lo tenía agarrado del cuello. Lo peor para él, era que la niña había empezado a tener vestigios de magia. La dejaba en un lugar y cuando se daba vuelta para buscar una cosa la niña aparecía en otro lugar. Esto lo tenía bastante irritado. El no recordaba haber sido así. Es más nunca pensó que la niña sería bruja. Si tenía algo de los genes de su primo, de seguro sería algo inservible. Pero luego caía en cuenta que no conocía a la esposa de Dudley, aunque debía ser algo estúpida para engancharse con su primo. Pero no por eso podría dejar de ser buena bruja.

Lo bueno de esta situación es que tan atareado estaba con la bebé, que cuando caía rendido a la cama, no tenía tiempo para soñar, con cosas de ningún tipo. Aunque eso no le permitía tratar de aclarar en su mente y darle una explicación al sueño… Pero no podía, realmente no sentía nada por ella, aparentemente. Días después creyó conveniente olvidarse por completo del sueño, pero aun rondaba en su cabeza, lo había soñado y eso significaba que muy en su interior lo deseaba. Y llegar a esa conclusión, lo hizo temblar… y arrepentirse de haber llevado a Ginny a su vida. Terminó su café y levantando a Carrie de la silla, la puso en el carrito y salió a la calle.

El día estaba esplendido y la niña necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco. Decidió ir al Battersea Park, un gran parque situado en Londres, donde ahí se encontraba el zoo. Para poder enseñarle todo a Carrie la levantó del carrito. Carrie se mostraba atraída por todos los animales, en especial los monitos, que se pasaban de rama en rama, haciendo las delicias de grandes y chicos. Siguió caminando y llegó al serpentario... pero no quiso entrar. Recordó que en un serpentario, tuvo su primer vestigio de magia, al poder entender a esa inmensa boa constrictor, y dejarla escapar, y con eso encerrar a su primo en lugar de la serpiente. Se aferró a la bebé reacordando también que esa gracia le costo estar más de una semana encerrado en la alacena casi sin comer…

Después de recorrer en su totalidad el parque, decidió sentarse un rato a la orilla del gran lago que había al centro del Battersea Park, y comer algunos bocadillos que había dejado Ginny en la heladera. Carrie tomaba jugo en su mamadera.

- Ta! Ma.. ma – dijo la bebé y Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Diablos Carrie! En estos momentos quisiera en vez de entender a las serpientes, entender qué rayos quieres decirme.

- Ma…ma… - dijo otra vez la bebé.

- Mamá? – le limpió la boca – te refieres a Ginny? Qué diablos le pregunto! Como si pudiera responderme! – torció los ojos. De pronto sonó el teléfono celular. Harry hizo unos movimientos aparatosos tratando de saber donde lo había dejado. Carrie reía. Lo encontró en un bolsillo del bolso cambiador – Si? Harry Potter habla…

_- Hola Harry! -_ se escuchó del otro lado la voz chillona de Ginny – _Solo llamaba para ver si aun estas con vida! – _y lanzó una carcajada.

- Estoy bien_ –_ dijo serio – algo mas? La pelirroja no respondió. Al parecer le sorprendía la forma fría en que le hablaba.

_- Yo solo pensé…_ _estás enojado conmigo?_ – preguntó.

- No… claro que no! – dijo con sarcasmo – Te vas dejándome solo una nota! No te imaginas el problema que me ocasiona esto Ginevra! No estoy yendo a trabajar por el problemita!

_- Yo pensé… bueno al fin y al cabo, esto te servirá para estrechar lazos! _– dijo exaltada

- Tienes algo mas que decir? Porque esta conversación ya me cansó! – dijo

_- Yo… bueno la bebé está bien?_

- Te preocupa como esté?

_- Claro!_

- Pues entonces no te hubieras ido y la hubieras dejado!

_- Yo pensé… bueno que quizás… tu no podrías…_

- Eso ahora no importa mucho, verdad? Porque la dejaste, y segúnlo que interpreto por tus palabras, crees que no puedo con la crianza de una niña!

_- Yo no dije…_

- Lo dijiste, y si así fuera, cómo has sido capaz de dejarla a mi cuidado? Si al fin de cuentas tú crees que no puedo hacerme cargo de la situación!!! – a estas alturas los que se encontraban alrededor de Harry lo miraban raro. Es que era realmente raro ver a un joven haciendo lo imposible para tener una bebé, con un gran bolso cambiador en el otro brazo y el celular apretado con la oreja al hombro, y haciendo movimientos para que Carrie no llorara. Ah, y sin dejar de contar el carrito que lo llevaba colgado del codo.

_- La bebé está bien, o no? – _dijo ya molesta

- Si, y si no tienes nada más que decir… adiós. Nos veremos cuando llegues! Creo que ya no te necesitamos para nada!! – y colgó. No supo por que la trató de esa manera. Realmente, si era un fastidio tener a Carrie y cuidarla, no tanto por lo que pudiera hacer la bebé, sino porque él nunca lo había hecho. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba disfrutando el tiempo que pasaba con su sobrina.

Claro que no contó con que después de la hermosa tarde que pasó en el parque, de la cantidad de porquerías que le dio para que comiera, desde brujas fritas, gusanos de gelatina, ranas de chocolate, la bebé a la noche se encontrara algo molesta. Y cuando digo molesta significa que lloró toda la noche. Harry no podía entender que pasaba…. Y más se alarmó cuando Carrie, al mejor estilo de la niña del Exorcista, comenzó a vomitar hacia todas las direcciones, dejando un reguero por el suelo. Instantes después cuando quiso cambiarla, la notó caliente. Y fue ahí donde se angustió. Estaba completamente solo y no tenía a quién recurrir, y lo peor la bebé y su estado lo preocupaba. No sabía a quien pedir ayuda. Sus mujeres salvadoras estaban lejos… y con la mujer que más necesitaba, había tenido una discusión que él mismo comenzó y que ahora no le veía pies ni cabeza… no sabía que hacer… hasta que se fijo en el panel de notas que estaba en la cocina. Ginny había dejado un cartel con el número de teléfono de la sanadora Robinson. Rápidamente llamó y la mujer atendió. El le dio los síntomas y la sanadora le pidió que la llevara a San Mungo porque, ella estaba de guardia. Tomó a la bebé que aun lloraba, y desapareció.

- Tranquila chiquita! – decía preocupado – ya estará todo bien – llegó al consultorio y lo recibió una mujer de mediana edad con anteojos cuadrados y mirada maternal.

- Buenas noches señor Potter – miró a la bebé – pase a mi consultorio, allí la revisaremos.

- Ella se pondrá bien… verdad?

- Veremos – dijo la mujer, y esto más que tranquilizarlo, lo preocupó más. La mujer le quitó las prendas a Carrie y la revisó minuciosamente – me temo que tendremos que hacerle unos análisis…

- Por qué? Es grave lo que tiene?

- No sabría decirle, señor Potter, con los análisis lo sabré. Ahora le ruego que espere en la sala, yo me llevaré a Carrie para hacerle los estudios correspondientes…

- Yo… le traje su muñeco de felpa favorito – la sanadora lo miró y sonrió tiernamente – no se duerme sin él.

- Está bien – tomó el muñeco y a Carrie y desapareció por el pasillo. Harry se desplomó en una silla y esperó… Después de dos minutos, impaciente, tomó el teléfono y marco un número…

- Bueno? – Contestaron del otro lado…

- Yo… te necesito! – Dijo con voz apagada – Puedes venir? Estoy en San Mungo…

- Qué pasó?

- Carrie… está enferma, van a hacerle unos estudios…. – del otro lado colgaron. Harry guardó el teléfono y cuando se acomodaba en la silla, vio una cabellera pelirroja aparecerse por el final del corredor, en pijamas. El se levantó rápidamente para ir a su encuentro. Necesitaba verla… y había tenido el loco impulso de llamarla… Ella estaba preocupada. Se notaba en sus ojos. Llegó hasta Harry y este sin mediar palabras, la abrazó y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ginny también lo abrazó.

- Harry… - dijo exhalando el poco aire que traía en los pulmones…

- Te extrañé! – dijo él y se puso rojo – Digo, Carrie te extrañaba…- Ginny lo miró y sonrió.

- Qué sucedió?

- Yo… no sé estuvimos en el zoo – ella lo miraba y asentía – comimos muchas cosas…

- Como cuales? – dijo y sonrió.

- Cosas, tu sabes lo que le gustan a los niños! – se sentó en la silla. Ella le tomó la mano y se sentó a su lado.- Chocolates, caramelos… helado de chocolate…

- Debe ser eso entonces… – dijo. Harry la miró sin entender – Ella es muy pequeña y su estómago no está acostumbrado a comer ciertas cosas. – sonrió.

- Y se supone que yo debo... saber que necesita! – bufó – soy un desastre!

- No Harry! – dijo – todos aprendemos de nuestros errores! – él la miro y sonrió – O crees que todos nacemos sabiendo?

- Pero tu…

- Yo he tenido mas experiencia cuidando niños, además siempre preguntaba cuando no sabía las cosas. No soy como algunos que creen saberlo todo…

- No me regañes si? – dijo él con voz de niño. Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó. El se dejo abrazar. Se sentía bien estar cerca de ella. – Realmente te extrañamos – Ella sonrió, aunque él no la vio – no sabía que hacer sin ti – suspiró – no te vayas nunca mas, si?

- Está bien Harry… te prometo que no volveré a dejarte solo con Carrie.

- Gracias…

- Por?

- Por ser mi amiga… - y luego rió fuerte – Bonito pijama!

- HARRY! Dijo ella dando un salto y poniéndose de pie – mira mis fachas! – él se levantó y le ayudó a ponerse su largo abrigo.

- Póntelo, así nadie verá tu ropa de dormir.- la sanadora llegó y dio los resultados de los estudios. Al parecer Ginny tenía razón y la enfermedad de Carrie se debía a un tremendo atracón con chocolate… Harry prometió nunca mas volver a comprar dulces a la niña. Tomando sus cosas, salieron por los pasillos. – Te irás nuevamente a Egipto con tu familia? – preguntó.

- No, tu me necesitas mas aquí – sonrió – de todas maneras, allá no hay nada interesante para ver…

- Todavía sigues con la idea de buscar novio?

- Marido, Harry… Marido! – y rieron. Aunque Harry rió forzadamente. Esa declaración no le hizo demasiada gracia.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno… se que no ha sido una de mis brillantes obras este capitulo, pero en la historia era necesario, porque si no se han dado cuenta, ha sido algo revelador para Harry… (Si soñar lo que soñó, no le revela nada, indefectiblemente, Harry es un nabo con anteojos!!)

Próximo capitulo. Aparecerá alguien en la vida de Ginny, que le dará a Harry bastante dolor de cabeza… y celos?

Esperen hasta el miércoles…. Y dejen reviews!!

Saludos Silvia.


	10. El cumpleaños de Ron

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic… de verdad estoy sorprendida, no pensé que fuera gran cosa!! Les dejo el capitulo. En este por fin Ginny tendrá algo de alegría!! **

**Por cierto una de las lectoras se despidió dándome un beso o un abrazo de cebra… si alguien podría ilustrarme que significa, estaré eternamente agradecida!!**

**Espero que les guste. Es algo cortito, pero se deja leer!!**

**Capitulo 10**

**El cumpleaños de Ron**

La llegada de Rachel, luego del congreso, pareció encausar un poco la vida de Harry. Casi todo el tiempo estaba con ella. Y Ginny aunque al principio estaba de acuerdo con la relación, no tardo en darse cuenta de que esa rubia insulsa, no tenía nada que ver con Harry. Y lo corroboró cuando se dio cuenta que Rachel hacía todo lo posible por acaparar la atención de Harry y con ello hacía que este no le dedicara suficiente tiempo a su sobrina.

Pero lo que terminó por convencer a Ginny de que Rachel estaba en su lista negra, fue una tarde cuando regresando temprano de la casa de sus padres, encontró a Harry saliendo del baño, todo mojado, envuelto solo con una toalla en la cintura. Ginny había dejado a Carrie en su habitación, dormida, y se disponía a ir a la cocina cuando se topó con aquella imagen, para nada despreciable. Al principio abrió los ojos. Realmente era un muy buen espectáculo el que brindaba Harry, cada vez que lo veía sin camisa, o en short, pero mucho mejor lo era como estaba ahora. Todo su torso, mojado, y pequeñas gotas de agua, recorrían el cuerpo del joven desde el cuello por el pecho y se perdían donde tapaba la toalla. El se paró en seco y se puso rojo. Y rápidamente cerró la puerta del baño.

- Gi… Ginny! – dijo nervioso – qué haces aquí?

- Que hago aquí? – dijo ella recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo. Era demasiado lindo para perdérselo – pues se supone que vivo aquí! – dijo riendo.

- Pero no llegarías más tarde? – pregunto poniendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras.

- Ey!! si quieres puedo irme… acaso… - no pudo terminar de decir la frase, porque la puerta del baño se abrió y vio salir a Rachel. Al principio se quedó sin decir nada. Estaba avergonzada porque no quería ser testigo de las banalidades de Harry, pero un sonido de ovejas berreando la sacó de su sorpresa. Y fue cuando un acceso de furia la atacó – Qué hace ella aquí?

- Bueno – dijo Rachel caminando como modelo – se supone que Harry es mi novio! – dijo de manera burlona – por qué no nos haces una taza de café! – Harry miró a Rachel serio – qué? Acaso no es tu sirvienta? – salió hacia la cocina. Fue cuando Harry reaccionó y tomó por detrás a la pelirroja que iba directo a ahorcarla. La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la llevó, con mucho esfuerzo, hacia su habitación. Cuando estuvieron allí, y viendo que Carrie dormía, Ginny en voz baja pero denotando enojo lo miró.

- Qué hace esa imbécil aquí?

- Yo… te dije, pensé que no vendrías hasta más tarde…

- Tu nunca traes a tus pollitas a casa Harry! – dijo colérica – por qué esta si?

- Es mi novia… – Ginny sintió una punzada de odio. Se sentó en la cama tomándose el estómago.

- Así mismo- lo miró – dejarás que se quede a vivir aquí?

- Claro que no! – sonrió, y se arrodilló frente a la pelirroja – solo que… bueno…

- Entiendo que tengas necesidades –él rió – no te burles! – él se puso serio – Pero, por qué tuviste que darle mi bata, Harry?

- Es por eso que estás molesta? – preguntó desilusionado.

- Por qué mas lo estaría? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El no dijo nada. Instintivamente tomó un mechón pelirrojo que caía rebelde en su cara y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja. Ella se sonrojó.

- Lo siento – dijo y le tomó las manos – no volveré a traerla, lo prometo. – se levantó, y se marchaba.

- Harry!- él se dio vuelta – debes ser bueno atando toallas, agradezco a Merlín que no se te haya caído!! - El solo sonrió y salió de la habitación – Harry! – él volvió y la miró – Olvide decirte. Ron festejara su cumpleaños…

- Si?

- Aha, será en su casa, el sábado. Me pidió que te dijera, y que llevaras a tu novia.

- Ahí estaré.

- Harry en verdad me alegra que estés bien con Rachel –mintió, en su mente la apestosa rubia tenía la sentencia de muerte.

- Gracias – se iba – no es bueno que el hombre esté solo.

- Tu nunca estarás solo – dijo ella sonriendo – siempre estarán Carrie y tus amigos.

- De eso no tengo la menor duda – cerró la puerta. Salió de la habitación y aun en toalla se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se encontraba Rachel. Y se dio cuenta que con ella tenía la misma relación vacía que con Cho. Ella se le abalanzó, tratando de abrazarlo, pero él la rechazó.

- Harry…

- Que sea la ultima vez que tratas a Ginny como mi sirvienta! – dijo enojado – Ella es mi amiga, puede que cuide a Carrie, pero solo me hace el favor…

- Vamos, crees que me creo el cuento de la amistad? Madura Harry!! la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no existe!

- Sí que existe! Yo siempre he tenido una mejor amiga. Hermione!!

- Si y ella también era amiga de Ron? – pregunto levantando la ceja.

- Qué tiene que ver?

- Que corrobora mi teoría!! La amistad entre el hombre…

- Ya basta. Ve a vestirte y quítate la bata. Es de Ginny. Ella se molestó cuando te la vio puesta.

- Niña tonta! - dijo Rachel con cara de asco.

- Te sorprendería saber que puede hacerte esa niña tonta cuando está enojada.

- De todas maneras debe acostumbrarse a verme aquí. Después de todo…

- Después de todo… – dijo yéndose hacia su habitación – es la primera y última vez que vienes a mi casa- La muchacha iba a decir algo, pero Harry la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Mientras se cambiaba pensaba en lo que decía Rachel. _"Que sabes tu de amistad. Yo si tengo una buena relación con Ginny. Es mi amiga, es verdad que nos llevamos como perro y gato, pero es mi amiga y así la considero"_ De repente, mirándose al espejo se quedó pasmado. Porque recordó como era la amistad entre Ron y Hermione. _"Ellos se llevaban como perro y gato… OH no!!!"_ suspiró _"no será así, de eso me encargare yo!"_ Terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación, rogando que la situación que llevó a Ron y Hermione a estar juntos, no se repitiera entre Ginny y él.

El sábado 1 de marzo, fecha en que Ron cumplía los 26 años, Harry después de hacerle un pequeño festejo sorpresa, junto con sus hermanos en el Caldero Chorreante, y después de varias cervezas de mantequilla, apareció en la sala de su casa con una imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño. _"Es la ultima vez que tomo demasiadas cervezas"_ Pensaba mientras recorría presuroso los pocos metros que lo separaban del baño. Entró rápidamente, mientras pensaba que ya era tarde y que solo tendría tiempo de una ducha rápida, si quería llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de su amigo.

- Harry… - dijo una voz serena. El la reconoció. – Haaarrryy!

- Demonios Ginny! no me dejarás ir al baño tranquilo? – farfulló, apretando el botón del inodoro.

- Si aprendieras a tocar la puerta te darías cuenta que yo llegue al baño primero! – dijo riendo, a lo que Harry lentamente, aun con las manos en los pantalones, se dio vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz, y su rostro se puso de un rojo furioso.

- Ay no! – dijo en un imperceptible susurro. Ginny estaba dándose un largo baño en la tina. Harry que no podía ver nada, atinó a subir el cierre del pantalón. Ella estaba apoyada a la pared de la bañera, y solo dejaba ver sus delgados brazos y la larga cabellera mojada que se pegaba a su cara. – Yo… no me di cuenta…

- Ya lo sé! – dijo y largo una carcajada – Como que estabas apurado! – Harry no podía hilar palabra alguna. Y se las ingenió para que, aun sin ver nada, imaginarse la anatomía de la chica, que estaba bajo el agua. Sonrió malignamente y se apoyó a la pared.

- Si, es que estuvimos festejando con tus hermanos y unos amigos…

- Harry… - dijo ella suavemente.

- Si? – dijo él con una voz melosa. De alguna manera se había imaginado también, una invitación a entrar a la bañera.

- Lárgate!! – dijo riendo – acabo de quitar el tapón del agua y tengo que salir de la bañera. – él se puso rojo y mascullando un si, salió cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Pero se quedó apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Ella salió a los cinco minutos. Se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

- Ginny… y Carrie?

- Ah… la dejó en casa de mis padres… Mamá no podrá asistir a la fiesta, así que ella cuidara a los niños – y sonriendo partió hacia su cuarto. Antes de entrar lo miro. El la había seguido con la mirada – Será mejor que entres a bañarte, o llegaremos tarde. Recuerda que debes buscar a Rachel – y cerró la puerta.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Harry ya estaba listo. Llevaba unos jeans azul con una remera blanca, sobre un saco de gamuza de color azul petróleo, zapatos acordonados de color negro completaban el vestuario. Después de esperar más de veinte minutos, mirando la hora, impaciente, decidió ir a golpear la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. "Adelante" dijo esta y cuando entró, Harry torció los ojos. Ginny todavía estaba de bata.

- Todavía no estás lista? – dijo ofuscado – pensé…

- Tu no sabes lo importante que es para una mujer verse bien? – dijo ella – Piensa Potter!!

- Qué quieres que piense?

- Tu ya tienes novia – terció – Pero yo… y la fiesta de mi hermano es la ideal! – sonrió. Harry la miró sin entender – Piensa! Estará lleno de jugadores de Quiddich… solteros! – Harry la miró enojado.

- A eso vas?

- Bueno tu lo dijiste… no es bueno que el hombre esté solo…

- Pero el hombre! – dijo aun serio.

- Y crees que la mujer si? – rió. Fue hacia la cama y levantó dos perchas con prendas. Y se puso delante del espejo. Harry, que se dio cuenta que no saldría de allí rápido, se tiró en la cama y apoyó el codo sosteniendo la cabeza con una mano. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró – me ayudas?

- Qué quieres?

- Saber cual es el correcto para conquistar a un chico – dijo ansiosa. Harry miró los vestidos. Uno era una pollera bastante corta, de jeans y una escotada remera de color rojo, que mostraría todo lo que el se imagino en el baño. El otro era un vestido que se sostenía de los hombros solo por unos finos tirantes, de color verde esmeralda y largo irregular hasta la rodilla – y? – Harry pareció meditar qué decir.

- Creo que el vestido verde es el adecuado – ella lo miró sin entender – bueno, me pediste una opinión!

- Pero pensé que la falda corta y la blusa escotada… podría conquistar… - dijo ella aun mirando las prendas.

- Piensa! – dijo imitándola – Ese vestuario te serviría para una cita y sexo, pero en verdad quieres eso? – ella lo negó colorada – bueno, entonces ponte el vestido verde. Es simple pero insinúas sin mostrar. Creeme que un hombre sólo se fijara en la pollera corta si quiere un pasaje directo y sólo de ida a tu cama.

- Vaya!! así eliges a tus citas pasajeras? Por la forma de vestirse?

- Aha – ella sonrió y salió hacia el baño. Al rato volvió con el vestido puesto – puedes subirme el cierre, por favor?. – Se enderezó y lentamente le subió el cierre rozando a propósito la piel de la espalda con el dorso de los dedos. Desde que vio su espalda desnuda, solo tenía la obsesión de tocarla, y cuando lo hizo comprobó que era tan suave como pensaba. Ella pareció no darse cuenta y lentamente se fue hacia el tocador. Harry adoptó la misma posición en la cama. La miraba intensamente. Ginny se había subido el cabello en un descuidado torzado, para ponerse crema en la cara y el cuello. Y Harry hubiera deseado ser un vampiro para morderla. Sonrió. Solo a él se le ocurrían esos pensamientos. Ella hablaba, él no sabia que cosas decía, solo la miraba. Al rato ella comenzó a maquillarse, Harry se preguntaba cómo podía ser que una mujer necesitara tanto tiempo para arreglarse, pero una vez que Ginny terminó de ponerse el lápiz labial de un tono cobrizo suave en sus labios, viendo el producto terminado, lo justificó con mucha razón. Estaba preciosa. Ella trató de recogerse el pelo.

- Diablos! – dijo la chica tratando de atarlo.

- No te lo ates, déjalo suelto – Ella recién se percató de la presencia del joven y haciéndole caso lo soltó, cepillándolo al descuido.

- Serías un muy buen consultor de belleza! – dijo tomando un pequeño bolso y un saquito negro con brillos.

- No! – dijo cruzando los dedos – mataría a unas cuantas…

- De amor! – dijo tomándole la barbilla y pellizcándolo.

La fiesta estaba a pleno cuando llegaron. Después de esperar a Ginny, Harry tuvo que esperar a Rachel. _"Demonios, la próxima vez le digo que la espero en la fiesta"_ La rubia se había pegado del brazo de Harry y se paseaba orgullosa, a su lado. Ginny iba por detrás sonriendo a cada uno que veía solo. _"Ay este esta de pelos"_ decía cada vez que miraba a algún joven que le sonreía. Se acercó junto con Harry y Rachel a saludar a su hermano.

- Pensando salir de soltera? – le preguntó su hermano al verla – Estás preciosa.- le dio un beso.

- Feliz cumpleaños Ron! – dijo abrazándolo. – Y sabes que no hay que perder oportunidad. Hola Hermione.

- Estás preciosa! – dijo su cuñada sonriendo – déjame decirte que he visto unos cuantos que puedes… - Ron la miró con las orejas rojas – Qué? Solo estoy analizando el material para mi cuñada! – las dos rieron.

- Estas dos no cambian, verdad Harry? – Le preguntó Ron –HARRY! – Al parecer Harry estaba mirando con enfado a Ginny, quien parecía tener una antena parabólica encendida, en busca de hombres.

- Si, si, claro! – dijo parco.

- Wow! – de pronto dijo Ginny – quién es ese bombón? – Se acercaba un joven al parecer cinco años mayor que ella alto y de buen porte. Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos marrones.

- No lo conoces Gin? – dijo Hermione. Ella negó. El joven se acercó al grupo, pero miraba especialmente a la pelirroja.

- Buenas noches – saludó a los presentes – Feliz cumpleaños Ron! Ey! hola Harry como estás?

- Hola Wood – dijo serio dándole la mano.

- A ti no te conozco, o me hubiera percatado de la belleza que eres, antes. – dijo Oliver Wood, el antiguo guardián de Quiddich de Griffindor.

- Hola soy Ginny, la hermana de Ron – ella le tendió la mano y él le dio un calido beso.

- Oliver Wood. - dijo el joven con una voz seductora.

- El guardián de Griffindor? – dijo Ginny contenta – Ron me ha hablado de ti.

- Eso fue hace años – sonrió él. Harry estaba demasiado serio – Ahora soy guardián de los Puddlemeere united.

- Ah – dijo ella parpadeando – encantada de conocerte.

- El gusto es mío. – Hermione miró a todos los presentes para ver su reacción. Ginny sonreía coqueta a Oliver. Oliver miraba absorto a la pelirroja a los ojos. Al parecer se gustaron enseguida. Ron miraba al guardián con recelo, al fin de cuentas era su hermanita… y Harry… ella se sorprendió de ver a Harry quien, con rabia, miraba al portero y a Ginny insistentemente. De Rachel ni se ocupó.

- Quieres algo de beber? – dijo Oliver.

- Me encantaría… – dijo Ginny, y tomándolo del brazo se dirigieron hacia el bar. Pero Harry logró escuchar un poco la conversación mientras se alejaban.

- No sabia que Ron tuviera una hermana tan hermosa! – dijo sonriéndole.

- Y yo… no sabia que tenía compañeros de Quiddich tan interesantes…

- Quieres algo de beber Harry? – Le preguntó Hermione. El miró a su amiga como si no la conociera y asintió. no entendía por qué, que ella estuviera ahí con Oliver, le molestaba de esa manera.

La fiesta continuó y la algarabía iba aumentando a medida que las copas iban haciendo efecto en los comensales. Ron ya se había quitado la camisa de dentro del pantalón, puesto la corbata de vincha y desabotonado algunos botones, pareciendo al alocado Weasley de la fiesta de fin de la escuela. Hermione lo miraba con rabia y trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, y aunque trató, luego se dio por vencida y se dedicó a disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigas de Hogwarts, Parvati y Lavender. Harry todavía tenía un trago en la mano y estaba acompañado por una aburrida Rachel. Pero Harry no participaba de la alegría. Miraba hacia el balcón donde desde hacía una hora, Ginny estaba con Oliver Wood. Y observaba su comportamiento, ella estaba en pleno plan de conquista. Oliver la miraba a los ojos y ella se movía sensualmente. Se mordía el labio en una sonrisa sensual y se tomaba un mechón de su largo cabello de fuego, mirándolo a los ojos y parpadeando sus hermosos ojos color avellana. De repente ella se tomó los brazos y Oliver pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la abrazó. Entonces Harry tuvo el irrefrenable deseo de levantarse de la silla y largar a Oliver al vacío, aunque el balcón estuviera en la planta baja. Todavía los malos pensamientos rondaban por su mente, cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado.

- Te diviertes? – El mirando hacia el balcón no respondió. Hermione miró hacia donde veía Harry y sonrió. – Harry, te diviertes?

- No ves que estoy pasándola bien? – dijo y ni siquiera él se convenció. La miró y ensayo una sonrisa, que salió sin ganas.- Y tu? Ya Ron se quito los pantalones? – rieron.

- No, aun no. – bufó – pero creo que lo hará de un momento a otro – Miraron hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, que ensayaba un extraño baile– Oh no! Esta haciendo de robot! – dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos. Harry rió con ganas.

- Parece un robot sin baterías! – Y Hermione le pegó en el brazo.

- Parece que no es el único que se divierte! – observó Hermione, mirando hacia el balcón. Harry, que había logrado distraerse un segundo, volvió a verla y su rostro se ensombreció. Oliver acariciaba la cabellera de Ginny. Hermione pareció advertir la tensión de su amigo – Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene al lado hasta que lo pierde… verdad? – El la miró.

- No sé a que te refieres… - se levantó – me voy. Rachel! – la rubia medio dormida en un sofá se enderezó – será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo trabajo mañana.

- Pero Harry! – dijo Hermione – mañana es domingo! Y aun no comemos la torta!

- Guárdame quieres, yo no tengo ganas.

- Le avisas a Ginny? Que te vas? – él miró por ultima vez hacia el ventanal, ella estaba bailando muy pegada a Oliver Wood.

- Creo que ella sabe llegar a casa sola. – Tomó su capa y desapareció. Rachel saludó a Hermione y desapareció también. Hermione rió y pensó que si todo seguía así… su sueño se haría por fin realidad.

**Notas de la autora:** Se que estuvo cortito, pero bueno, es lo que hay!!

Al fin Harry comienza a darse cuenta de lo que siente por Ginny…

Se que el comentario del vestuario resuilto altamente machista... pero cuando lo escribi, hice una pequeña encuesta, y de diea chicos siete me respondieron lo que escribi... claro que no estoy de acuerdo, el vestuario no tiene por que condicionar la personalidad de una chica!!

Espero reviews… toneladas!! Recuerden que están en el mes de anatripotter… y demando reviews (En serio, si no quieren no los dejen)

Próximo capitulo: Que cosas puede llegar a hacer Harry, motivado por ls celos? Lograra separar a la nueva pareja? Seguirá con la tarada de Rachel?(Yo se por que le digo así… a los que ya leyeron la historia y están refrescando la memoria, estarán de acuerdo conmigo) Ultimo momento!1 Harry hará algo para que Ginny no los abandone… pero la pelirroja se dará cuenta… que será?

Nos vemos

Saludos Silvia


	11. Nunca hagas enojar a una Weasley

**Bien… otro capitulo largo… creo que desde aquí seran largos casi todos… de verdad no lo recuerdo!**

**Capítulo 11**

**Nunca hagas enojar a una Weasley**

La mañana después de la fiesta de Ron, Harry se levantó con un humor de perros. No había podido pegar un ojo, hasta que la oyó llegar tarde en la noche. Ella parecía contenta, al menos eso percibió porque al abrir un poco la puerta de su habitación, la vio pasar aun bailando y sonriendo hacia su cuarto, cerrar la puerta y ahogar un gritito de triunfo con la almohada. O al menos eso se imaginó.

Llegó a la cocina ya bañado y vestido para irse al trabajo. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio preparando el desayuno. Carrie estaba ya en la casa. Movía rabiosamente la mamadera, como en señal de protesta. Ginny tenía una sonrisa distinta. A ver de Harry algo bueno le había pasado, porque su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro.

- A qué hora llegaste esta mañana? – Le preguntó, sin decirle buenos días. Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

- Buenos días, en principio! – él no contestó.

- Si, está bien, pero a qué hora viniste?

- No tan tarde! – dijo alcanzándole la taza de café, y unos bollitos de miel y jengibre. – Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta tan temprano?

- Qué te importa! – dijo enojado.

- Ey, por qué me contestas así? – dijo sentándose frente a él – Acaso te peleaste con Rachel?

- Qué te importa! – dijo nuevamente pero esta vez la voz sonó mas rabiosa. – este café está asqueroso! – se levantó de la mesa y salió hacia su cuarto. Buscó su capa y se disponía desaparecer cuando una versión muy joven de la señora Weasley lo esperaba con las manos en la cintura en la sala.

- Me vas a decir qué diablos te picó Potter?

- Ya te lo dije, no te importa!

- No te comportes como un niño chiquito conmigo Harry! – dijo y lo tomó del brazo – me vas a decir que te pasa?

- Nada! – dijo tratando de serenarse. No ganaba nada comportándose así – tienes razón, lo siento… yo, no tengo que… disculpa.

- No te enojes conmigo ahora Harry… – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El no quiso mirarla.

- Te fue bien con Oliver? – dijo y se lamentó de haberlo preguntado porque la cara de alegría de Ginny lo hundió en las profundidades del infierno.

- No te puedo decir, lo bien que me fue! – dijo _–"Y entonces no me lo digas!"_ pensó él, ensayando una tonta sonrisa. – iremos a cenar el viernes a la noche…

- El viernes? No creo… - ella lo miró – no, no puedes ir el viernes…

- Por qué? – _"Piensa, piensa rápido una excusa, ella no puede seguir con Wood!!"_

- Eh… Porque tengo que irme a cenar a la casa de Rachel… verás sus padres quieren conocerme…

- Oh… – dijo en una voz apagada – Entonces tendré que posponerlo para le sábado…

- No lo creo… - ella lo miró – Tengo que irme de misión todo el fin de semana…

- Diablos Harry cuándo podré…

- Quizás, la semana que viene…

- Si, a lo mejor…Ey!, pero si lo invito a cenar aquí…

- NI SE TE OCURRA! – gritó. Ella lo miró sorprendida. – recuerda la regla, nada de hombres ni de mujeres en la casa Ginny! – y desapareció.

- Y a este qué mosco le picó? – se preguntó rascándose la cabeza – ERA SOLO UNA IDEA! – Gritó hacia donde hace instantes estaba Harry.

Durante la mañana fue peleando con cuanto auror joven y novato se le cruzaba, tratando de sacarse la bronca de alguna manera. Después se puso analizar el por qué de su bronca. _"Ginny, por que me molesta que ella este con ese imbecil!" "Es un buen hombre, Wood. Con él estaría bien, siempre fue un caballero en la escuela… pero no deja de ser un jugador de Quiddich y ellos tienen una reputación… con las mujeres!"_ Siguió analizando a Wood hasta que se encontró con Kinsley Shaklebolt, el jefe de los aurores.

- Potter! – dijo sonriendo.

- Kinsley! – dijo él, estrechándole la mano – cómo estás?

- De malas! – dijo y pasó su pañuelo por la sudorosa frente. Era demasiado alto y aun tenía el aro redondo de oro en su oreja. Su tez morena parecía que brillaba del sudor – Estamos algo escasos de personal. Han dejado la fuerza varias aurores mujeres, porque se casan.

- Vaya! Y cuántas son?

- Al menos siete! – Si no se casan, están de encargo – suspiró – tendremos que hacer uso de las reservas…

- Si, bueno… era hora que… - dejó de hablar. Recordó que ella era…

- Si, ya estuve viendo los registros y hay unos buenos especímenes – dijo el jefe – Tendremos que enviar los telegramas urgentes, pera que ingresen a la división.

- Cua… cuáles son los nombres? De los aurores? – dijo temeroso.

- Aquí tengo la lista – le mostró un trozo de pergamino con varios nombres, y la peor pesadilla de Harry estaba haciéndose realidad. Allí, encabezando la lista, estaba el nombre de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Su rostro se puso blanco. – conoces a alguien Potter?

- Yo? esta de aquí – la señalo.

- Ginevra Weasley... – dijo el jefe y se rascó la barbilla – Ese nombre… no es la hija pequeña de Arthur Weasley?

- Así es… ella es la niñera de mi sobrina.

- Pronto dejará de serlo – sonrió – el señor de los registros me dijo que la muchacha insistentemente pregunta si hay una posibilidad de que se sumara a los aurores. Creo que su sueño se hizo realidad. Ey! Mira estos registros, fue la primera en su clase! Cómo se nos paso por alto? – Harry no lo escuchaba. Ella si se enteraba de la llamada, lo dejaría, lo abandonaría a su suerte con la niña.

- Si quieres yo le digo… - le respondió – no hace falta que le envíes una lechuza, vive en mi casa…

- Me harías ese favor Harry? – dijo Kinsley, él asintió – bueno me quitas algo de trabajo. Iré inmediatamente a escribir las cartas para estos.- se iba – Ah y dile que si no contesta en quince días se desestimara su llamado!

- Está bien! – se sintió una porquería, pero tampoco podía dejar a Carrie sin su niñera, y con ello dejarlo al cuidado de la niña. Si, era verdad de que él estaba más pendiente de la niña, que a veces la cuidaba, o que la arrullaba o daba de comer. Pero algo distinto sería tener que ocuparse al cien por ciento de ella. No podría. Ya lo había corroborado la vez que Ginny se fue a Egipto. Suspiró y decidió que no decirle nada sería lo mejor.

Aun con la conciencia sucia, se encontró con Ron en el Caldero Chorreante. El pelirrojo firmaba algunos autógrafos, cuando Harry llegó a la mesa.

- Parece que estás siendo algo famoso – sonrió – al fin no serás el tonto amigo de Harry Potter.

- Ey Harry, cómo estas? – dijo y Harry pudo notar las ojeras de la resaca de la fiesta.

- No tan bien como tu – rió – creo que anoche perfeccionaste el baile del robot – Ron se puso rojo.

- Ni me lo menciones… – torció los ojos- Hermione me grabó en esas cosas muggles.. video filmadora- Harry rió – y esta mañana me mostró el papelón que hice.- Se acercó – incluso pude ver la manera en que Wood y Ginny…

- Qué vas a comer? – dijo él cambiando abruptamente de tema – Yo me muero de hambre!

- Cambia de tema…- dijo el pelirrojo.

- No cambio de tema – dijo sonriendo – sólo creo que Ginny tiene su privacidad y yo la mía, no tengo intenciones de ver algo que ella no me contó…

- Hermione me dijo que anoche estabas de mal humor…

- Tu no? – el pelirrojo negó. Y Harry explotó – Te das cuenta que Tu hermana está con un famoso jugador de Quiddich? Que tiene muchísimas admiradoras? Que esta catalogado por la revista corazón de bruja por el soltero mas codiciado del mundo mágico? Que tiene una horda de admiradoras que lo acosan? Que tiene la tentación al alcance de la mano? Que puede hacerla sufrir?

- Harry, quieres que te conteste cada una de las preguntas?

- Si puedes…- el mesero les entregó la comida y Ron se mandó una cucharada de puré. Tragando con dificultad le contestó.

- Si, es un famoso jugador de Quiddich, pero también debo decir que es un gran tipo. Si, tiene muchas admiradoras, pero nunca se lo ha visto con una y otra, como a alguien que conozco… – Harry bajó la vista – Que es el soltero mas codiciado? No, tú eres el soltero más codiciado, desde los veinte años… cinco años seguidos lo has sido. Wood sólo salió este año… y en octavo lugar.

- Que tiene que …

- Déjame terminar… - dijo Ron – Si, las admiradoras lo acosan. A mi también y él como yo, nunca les ha hecho caso. No como otros…

- Yo no estoy en el banquillo de los acusados, Ron! – dijo molesto.

- Lo sé amigo – sonrió – solo estoy exponiendo una idea.- tomó cerveza – Sobre la tentación al alcance de la mano? No, de ti puedes decírmelo, porque siempre sucumbes a la tentación… y sobre hacerla sufrir… tu la has hecho sufrir desde los 10 años… - Harry lo miró sorprendido.

- Yo no…

- Ella te ha querido desde que te vio en la estación King Cross, cuando nos conocimos… Y desde ese día solo ha sufrido en silencio por ti… Ahora, ella te ha olvidado, y quiere ser feliz… déjala.

- Yo no creo que él la haga feliz… - tomó cerveza y miró para otro lado. Ron sonrió. Conocía a Harry desde siempre, tanto para saber que estaba celoso. Pero si Harry no lo decía él nunca pondría a su amigo en evidencia.

- Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta – sonrió – solo no te pongas paranoico!

- Lo hago porque es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella…- dijo algo colorado.

- Si, tú amiga, Claro.

Ginny estaba contenta. Después de varios años sin novio, ahora estaba feliz porque tenía un hombre con todas las letras. Era atento, cariñoso y por sobre todas las cosas la respetaba. Se sentía una niña adolescente cuando él le hablaba por teléfono y las veces que salían, Oliver, a la hora de despedirse lo hacia con un tierno beso en los labios. Eran pocas las veces que salían porque Harry se la pasaba, sino en casa de Rachel, de misión, lo que hacía que ella tuviera que ocuparse de Carrie y las salidas no eran tan asiduas como ella querría. Pero las aprovechaba al máximo. La otra persona en su vida la preocupaba. Harry estaba algo distante con ella y casi no paraba en casa. Y si lo hacía, llegaba tarde, y se encerraba en su cuarto. Y cuando ella lo enfrentaba él bajaba la mirada y se escabullía. No entendía la razón de su proceder.

Lo malo de la nueva relación de Ginny era Harry, sin lugar a dudas. El se había propuesto arruinar todo momento romántico de la pareja y lo malo de todo, bueno para él, es que lo lograba. Las veces que Oliver la visitaba en la casa, Harry siempre interrumpía por cualquier razón. Uno de esos días, la interrupción fue más evidente. Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá charlando con Oliver, y Harry se paseaba desde su cuarto a la cocina, dejándolos con cero intimidad. A lo sumo solo podían tomarse de la mano y mirarse una que otra vez a los ojos y sonreír, ni siquiera podían charlar. La vez que podían hilar una frase referente a su relación, aparecía Harry preguntando una que otra bobada.

- Ginny... – dijo Oliver, luego de la primera interrupción – la verdad es que hubiera preferido encontrarnos en otro lugar…

- Por qué? – preguntó ella tomándole la mano.

- Me siento vigilado aquí – decía algo molesto.

- No seas tonto! – se acercaba un poco – debe ser porque Harry siempre trató de cuidarme como una hermana – Se sintió un ruido como si a alguien (ya sabemos a quien) se le cayó algo de las manos.- No te preocupes, estamos aquí y juntos, es lo importante…. O no?

- Si claro…- dijo Oliver en tono alegre.

- Ginny!!! – la voz de Harry sonó algo preocupado –

- Qué quieres?- respondió ella haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

- Dime… era muy importante para ti la ensaladera de cristal con las florcitas blancas? – pregunto en un tono inocente.

- Si! Por qué lo preguntas? – A estas alturas Oliver ya se había soltado de su mano.

- Pues… porque… debes decirme donde comprarte una… porque… se me cayó.

- HARRY! - chilló la pelirroja.

- Lo siento! – se acercó – estaba algo resbalosa… yo quería ayudarte a lavar los platos…

- Mejor no toques nada y así me ayudarás.- Harry miró a Oliver.

- Que dices tu Oli? – este lo miró frunciendo las cejas – Después se quejan si no ayudamos. – se iba.

- Dónde habíamos quedado…- dijo ella y se acercó – Oliver, me preguntaba si podíamos ir algún día de estos a cenar afuera. Yo tengo entendido que pronto comenzarás las prácticas…

- Te interesa saber qué voy a hacer? – él sonrió y se acercó.

- Bueno, parece que olvidas que tengo un hermano jugador de Quiddich – sonrió coqueta- Ron me dijo que empiezan los entrenamientos y que posiblemente te vayas de gira… -

- Acaso podrías extrañarme? – la tomó de la cintura y cuando iba a besarla…

- Ginny!! – la voz de Harry para Oliver era una desgracia. Rápidamente ella se apartó.

- Qué quieres Harry? – dijo bufando. El llegó a la sala.

- No viste mi agenda?

- Está donde siempre la dejas!

- Si estuviera allí, no te pediría ayuda para buscarla…

- No voy a ayudarte a buscarla! – Oliver chasqueaba la lengua – No sé donde la has dejado!

- Pero…

- Ya déjame tranquila! Que no ves que estoy ocupada?

- Lo siento! Si te pedí ayuda es porque la necesito! Yo no estoy perdiendo el tiempo!

- Yo Tampoco! – El se fue dando un portazo- Lo siento Oliver… Cada día es más estúpido!

- Yo, si quieres puedo irme… - dijo serio.

- NO! Yo quiero estar aquí contigo! – se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, y simplemente lo besó.

- Ginny! – se escuchó desde la habitación de Harry. Luego, un golpe de puerta le dio a entender a Ginny que Harry volvía a la sala. Rápidamente empujó a Oliver y lo dejó sentado muy lejos de ella. Oliver la miró y ella estaba colorada. Harry llegó a la sala sonriendo.- Tenias razón! La encontré, qué tonto que soy! – y riendo pasó hacia la cocina.

- Va a ser siempre así? – dijo Oliver molesto.

- Así como? – dijo ella acercándose a su novio.

- Digo, cuando estemos solos, alguien molestándonos… y tu cada vez que Harry aparece me empujas….

- Yo… no me di cuenta. Lo siento es algo reflejo. Con mis hermanos pasa lo mismo. – él la atrajo por la cintura y cuando la estaba besando dulcemente…

- GINNY!! Sabes que el sábado es la despedida de soltero de Seamus? – ella se separó y pudo ver la mueca de fastidio de su novio. Harry apareció sonriente – y fíjate que yo soy el encargado de organizar la fiesta… Debo poner manteles y servilletas… de que color pueden ser? – la miró. Ella estaba fúrica – Verdes o rojos? Tu que piensas Oliver? – este lo miró – Vendrás no? Tu lo dejarás?

- Yo… - dijo Oliver y fue interrumpido por Harry.

- No importa. Te mandare la invitación. Ginny… – Esta trataba de serenarse pero Harry no la dejaba. – Crees que podrías ayudarme con la fiesta? Es que yo no se si pueda hacerlo solo…

- COMO SI ORGANIZAR UNA ESTUPIDA DESPEDIDA FUERA LO MAS DIFICIL DEL MUNDO! – se levantó y se paré frente a Harry – HAS ESTADO INTERRUMPIENDONOS POR CUALQUIER ESTUPIDEZ Y AHORA ME VIENES CON ESTO?

- NO ME GRITES WEASLEY! YO SOLO PEDI TU OPINION! - dijo ofendido.

- COMO SI PREPARAR UNA FIESTITA COMO ESA REQUIRIERA MUCHO ESFUERZO! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- SEAMUS MERECE TODO, ES NUESTRO AMIGO! - argumentó Harry.

- A VER POTTER… LO UNICO QUE TIENES QUE TENER EN CUENTA EN ESOS FESTEJOS ES TODO EL ALCOHOL DEL MUNDO PARA QUE SE EMBORRACHEN Y DEMUESTREN SER LOS MAS MACHOS! – chilló la pelirroja.

- ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Oliver se levantaba y buscaba su capa – A VER TU SABELOTODO QUE MAS?

- LO PRINCIPAL, UNAS CUANTAS LOCAS QUE TE AMENICEN LA FIESTA Y CON LAS QUE PUEDAS SEGUIR DICIENDO QUE ERES TODO UN HOMBRE!

- QUE TRATAS DE DECIR?

- ESE ES EL ESPIRITU DE ESAS FIESTAS. POR LO MENOS PARA TI QUE TE LA PASAS REVOLCANDOTE CON CUANTA P…

- BASTA. TE LO DIJE UNA VEZ, ERES LA NIÑERA DE CARRIE, NO LA MIA!

- ENTONCES DATE CUENTA QUE ESTOY CON MI NOVIO Y NO MOLESTES!

- Ginny… – dijo al fin Oliver.

- QUE? – dijo ella. Al ver quien le hablaba se serenó – si cariño – Harry estaba rojo de odio.

- Me voy, creo que estás ocupada…

- Oliver no te vayas. – le rogó la pelirroja, reteniéndolo de un brazo.

- Adiós Oli… gracias por la ayuda! – dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

- Creo que se nos hará difícil… yo tengo que irme. Al rato te llamo si? – dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.

- Me lo prometes? – esta le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Prometido. – le dio a Harry una mirada de rabia y desapareció. Lo que no desapareció fue la bronca de Ginny. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a comérselo vivo.

- Y BIEN? VAS A DARME UNA EXPLICACION MUY BUENA DE POR QUE HACES ESTO!

- No tengo por que explicarte nada… yo… necesitaba tu ayuda. Es mucho pedir?

- Harry – dijo ella sentándose – Parece que lo haces a propósito – El se puso rojo – No tengo intenciones de hacer lo que quieras. Me gusta Oliver, no me arruines algo lindo.

- Está bien… - suspiro – yo no me di cuenta… no te enojes conmigo – ella lo miró y él hizo una de sus miraditas que a Ginny la podía. Sonrió – vas a ayudarme?

- Está bien! Vamos a hacer una lista de lo que necesitas...

- No olvides poner a las chicas! – ella torció los ojos – Tu lo dijiste! Son el alma de la fiesta – rieron. No había forma, por más que ella quisiera, nunca se enojaría del todo con él.

Un martes temprano en la mañana Ginny recibió una lechuza. Era de Oliver, allí le decía que apartara el miércoles, y la esperaba en un restaurante muggle, porque le presentaría a sus padres… Ginny saltó de felicidad. Por fin tendría una familia propia. Y aunque no hubiera sido con el hombre con el que ella soñara desde niña, al menos Oliver era una excelente persona, y que había empezado a sentir algo de afecto por él. Saltando de alegría la encontró Harry en la cocina.

-. Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó

- Harry! – lo abrazó, él aprovecho para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Olía bien, su perfume a jazmines inundaba todo el lugar, y lo embriagaba. – Recibí una lechuza de Oli!

- De quién? – preguntó soltándola de golpe – Oli?

- Oliver tonto!

- Sé que Oliver es tonto – dijo y se sentó.

- No Oliver, tu!! – rió ella – Acaba de enviarme una lechuza – suspiró – mañana me presentará a sus padres! – El se puso blanco. _"Por qué me pongo asi?" "Basta ella está contenta, es lo que quiere… déjala vivir feliz"_ – Harry me escuchaste?

- Si? – sonrió – Wow como que va serio lo tuyo con Oli! – dijo burlón.

- Escúchame Harry, mañana Hermione tiene una cena con los del equipo de Ron…- él asintió – y mamá se irá unos días a Egipto.

- Y?

- Que necesito que cuides a Carrie… – él se atragantó con un trozo de pastel – Por favor!

- Está bien! – dijo – A qué hora debo venir?

- Debes estar en casa a las 5 pm. La cena será a las 6. así tendré tiempo de arreglarme.

- Okay, estaré aquí a las 5.

Eran las 5: 30 pm y Harry no aparecía por la casa. Ginny arreglada ya, trataba de ubicarlo. En el celular nadie contestaba. Había llamado incluso hasta a San Mungo, a Rachel, pero ella no sabía nada de su novio. Ya resignada, decidió llamar a Oliver… Y sintió una punzada de odio por la forma en que este, después de excusarse, le había cortado el teléfono enojado. Se recostó en el sofá, pensando qué podría haberle pasado a Harry. Una hora después, se quitó el maquillaje y la ropa de salir, se puso el pijama y dándole la mamadera a Carrie la acostó en su cuna. Salió del cuarto y decidió esperar Harry leyendo un libro. Pasó una hora, dos y no llegaba. A pesar de estar enojada con él, no dejó de preocuparse. El nunca dejaba de avisarle si llegaba tarde… Volvió a llamar a Rachel y ella no tenía noticias del joven. Siguió leyendo hasta que el cansancio le ganó.

Harry apareció en la casa a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. Sabía que cuando llegara se armaría la tercera guerra mundial. Le había prometido estar ese día a las cinco, para que ella formalizara la relación con Oliver Wood. Y aunque luchó fuertemente contra la voluntad de dejarla plantada, no pudo resistirse y se quedó a dormir en el Caldero Chorreante. Tenía que admitirlo, ella le gustaba, y demasiado. Y no tenía la mas mínima intención o deseo de verla acompañada de otro hombre que no sea él. Aunque ella no le demostrara signo de sentir lo mismo… es más, para Ginny, según la perspectiva de Harry, él solo era un amigo a quien le hacía el favor de cuidar a su sobrina, hasta que consiguiera un trabajo de verdad.

Esa era la otra cuestión que lo carcomía por dentro. Le estaba mintiendo, aun sin decirle nada, aun ocultándole la verdad, él estaba rompiendo al pacto. "Si me llaman para auror el trato se rompe" recordó, y eso Harry Potter no lo permitiría nunca… _"total si no se entera no la dañara"_, suspiró convencido mientras abría cautelosamente la puerta. Había silencio. Al menos no le gritaría hasta más tarde… Llegó a la sala y la vio durmiendo en el sofá, con un enorme libro sobre su pecho. Trató de sacárselo lentamente y ya lo lograba, si no hubiera sido que se entretuvo mirando como un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara, se movía al ritmo de la respiración de la joven. Con el ruido que hizo el libro al caer al suelo, Ginny abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Tardó un instante en enfocar la vista, en él. Había estado demasiado preocupada, y ahora, él estaba de pie, en buenas condiciones de salud, pero a punto de ser atropellado por un camión de gran porte… porque Ginny tenía ganas de matarlo…

- Hola – dijo Harry, sereno, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – dormiste aquí? – ella le soltó la mano bruscamente y se arregló el pijama.

- Qué diablos te pasó, Harry? Por qué no viniste a la hora convenida? – y ella lo hacía retroceder…

- Yo… estuve en una misión…. – se excusó.

- Mientes!! – dijo mirándolo con rabia – hablé con los del ministerio y me dijeron que saliste temprano! – él se puso rojo. Bueno si esa excusa caía, tenía la otra.

- En realidad… estuve toda la tarde con Rachel – la miró- Tu sabes… la carne es débil…

- Me tomas por idiota? – él negó con la cabeza, algo alarmado – Crees que no me preocupé por ti? Tu nunca te ausentas sin avisarme, cuando vi que no venías…. Llame a Rachel, dos veces!! – _"ups, pensó Harry ahora si, estoy muerto" _– ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON QUE ESTUVISTE CON ESA IDIOTA!

- Y A TI QUE DIABLOS TE IMPORTA DONDE ESTUVE?

- Cómo que no me importa? Te pedí…. – sus ojos se aguaron – es la única cosa que te he pedido… siempre salgo haciendo lo que quieres… Es mas, no me he acercado al ministerio para averiguar si hay alguna vacante en el cuartel de aurores – Harry se puso rojo – Solo por ayudarte con Carrie, Y tu me pagas así? El único favor, quería ir a esa cena Harry!

- Ya te dije que tuve cosas que hacer! – dijo molesto.

- Si? Estuviste con alguna idiota que conociste en la tarde? Preferiste saciar tus… eres un cerdo! TE la pasas…. No te atrevas a hablarme! – ella se iba. El la tomó del brazo –

- Ginny! – dijo – Lo siento! No tuve noción del tiempo… yo… si quieres hablaré con Wood…

- No – dijo ella y se calmo – El está enojado. – Harry trato de no sonreír – Me colgó el teléfono.

- Bueno… si se enoja por algo así, es un completo idiota! Al fin él es jugador… qué pasará cuando tenga que ir de gira. Ahora esta de vacaciones y por esto te molesta?

- Mira Harry no trates de echarle la culpa a los demás por las trastadas que te mandas… El realmente tiene razón…

- Y te pones de su parte? – preguntó con un hilo de voz – definitivamente…

- El me gusta… – Harry sintió que un trozo de hielo le traspasaba la garganta y se quedaba en el estomago. – y pensé que nunca después de… - lo miró y se puso roja – la próxima vez avísame por favor. Yo… quieres desayunar?

- No, dormiré un rato…

- Por lo menos ella valió la pena? – lo miró dolida.

- No, nunca….

Los días que siguieron, Harry no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. La razón era que se acercaba la fecha del plazo que Ginny tenía para presentarse a la oficina de Shacklebolt y él no le había dicho absolutamente nada. Es que ya era un hecho. El tenía demasiado interés en ella. Y por nada del mundo la dejaría trabajar en ese lugar, tan peligroso… si a ella le pasara algo… Suspiró. Estaba la posibilidad de que ella se enterara por otra boca… pero no le importaba. Si se enteraba por otro que sea lo más tarde posible. Seguro después vendría la rabieta y un "_no vuelvas a hacerlo, Harry"_ y las cosas se arreglarían. Para esas fechas, la relación de Rachel se había hundido en las profundidades, aunque no había vuelto a ser aquel seductor que se acostaba con la que se cruzaba. Ella, esa pelirroja a la que rehuyó desde siempre, era la razón.

Llegó a la casa temprano, tratando de hacer las cosas bien por si la situación se ponía color de hormiga, pero le pareció raro ver a Carrie en el corralito y no ver a Ginny leyendo cerca de la bebé. Era raro que ella no le prestara atención. Caminó hacia la habitación y golpeó la puerta. La voz congestionada de Ginny, le dijo que podía pasar, y al escucharla se preocupó. _"Quizás se ha enterado y… no, sino me hubiera lanzado el primer hechizo que se le ocurriera"_. Entró lentamente. Ella estaba recostada.

- Ginny? – preguntó – te sientes bien?

- No – dijo y se dio vuelta. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara a causa de las lágrimas… y los ojos hinchados y rojos… - Harry, nunca voy a tener suerte! – y sollozando se abrazo a él.

- Qué ha sucedido?

- Oliver…- El se tensó –me pidió que fuera con él a la gira que tiene por Australia. –la abrazo mas fuerte – Solo serán tres semanas, me dijo – Harry sentía la manga de su camisa mojada a causa de las lagrimas.

- Y, qué le contestaste? – preguntó y un nudo le quedó atascado en la garganta.

- Pues que no! – se separó y lo miró – Le dije que yo tenía que cuidar de Carrie y que no podía dejarte… solo… a cargo de la niña… que tengo una responsabilidad. Que tu me tendiste la mano cuando estaba deprimida… - "_Anda, hazme sentir como una basura al no decirte sobre el empleo"_ pensaba Harry.

- El lo entendió? – preguntó y ella volvió a sollozar, esta vez mas fuerte, y enormes lagrimones caían por sus mejillas.

- Pues no! Y lo peor de todo…

- Qué?

- No quiere volver a verme!! – él la miró – Dijo que yo tenía ya mi vida resuelta. Que me pasaría la vida detrás de ti, y que tu me pagarías de la peor manera!

- Que idiota! – dijo rojo – Como puede decir que…

- Y luego me dijo que…

- Que?

- Que si yo quería pasarme la vida esperándote… – ella se puso roja – pues que le vale gorro. Que él seguiría viviendo…- suspiró y se abrazo al joven – es que nunca tendré suerte, Harry?

- Deja de decir tonterías – la separó, la miró a la cara, y le secó las lágrimas sonriéndole – tu mereces algo mejor… si ese idiota no puede ver que tu eres especial… y que te importa la amistad, no te merece! Mira que ponerte entre la espada y la pared.

- Eso también me dijo, que eligiera entre el y tu… - Harry se sonrojó – tu y Carrie – dijo ella roja – Y tu sabes…la bebé me tira…

- Si, la bebé por supuesto…

- Lo siento, yo no tengo ganas de nada… hoy no cocinaré…

- Que no te deprima ese imbécil. Descansa. Yo me haré cargo de Carrie. Si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina – le dio un tierno beso en la frente. – y deja de llorar! El no vale la pena – salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Ginny se quedó mirando la puerta.

- Lo peor de todo es que Oliver tiene razón… - dijo y nuevamente las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro.

Harry salió de misión una semana, llegando el viernes por la mañana un día antes del vencimiento del plazo para que Ginny se uniera al plantel de aurores. Estaba cada día más nervioso. Ella le había dado una demostración de amistad al preferirlo a él, cuando lo de Oliver. Y él… no tenía cara para verla. Por eso decidió que aunque la perdiera… se lo diría. Respiró profundamente y entró a la casa. Y luego agradeció porque ella no estaba.

Ginny llegó a la madriguera temprano. Molly quería disfrutar de Carrie y de su hija que no veía tan seguido, así que como Harry no se encontraba, se la pasaba ahí todo el día. La bebé estaba cada día más grande y aunque aun no caminaba, se la pasaba gateando en el jardín. Cosa que hacía estar mas alerta a Ginny, pues Carrie cada cosa que le llamaba la atención, se la llevaba a la boca. Ya había tenido que luchar para sacarle un asqueroso caracol. Estaba mas contenta que hace unos días, cuando Oliver la mandó… a cuidar a la niña… Es que si en verdad ella se ponía a analizar las cosas, Oliver no era más que una tabla en el mar, en medio de un naufragio. Todo por no quedarse sola. Todo por ser feliz como Hermione, con hijos y un marido que la tratara como Ron lo hacía con su amiga. Ella que tenía? Suspiraba. Una "hija" de prestado y un soltero que corría atrás de cuanta falda conocía, cualquiera menos ella. Sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Harry de esa manera. La última vez fue cuando se puso de novia con Cho. Y es que le dolió tanto que pensó que se desgarraría de dolor. Después vio a la niña gatear y sonrió, convenciéndose que por el momento la hermosa bebé que cuidaba y su irresponsable tío, eran su familia. Y estaba contenta con eso. Escuchó voces masculinas en la sala, así que sabiendo que su padre llegaba a esa hora a almorzar, tomó en brazos a Carrie y entró en la casa. Arthur Weasley la saludó con la sonrisa que siempre le brindaba, cada vez que la veía. Es que para su padre, siempre sería la pequeña de la familia. Ella le sonrió feliz. Pero Arthur no estaba solo. Con él, había llegado a la casa Kinsley Shacklebolt, el jefe de los aurores. Miró a Ginny y sonrió.

- Merlín! – dijo el auror – esta muchacha esta cada día mas hermosa! Aun te recuerdo como la pequeña que corría detrás del gato en Grimmauld Place!! Cómo has crecido! – rió divertido.

- Gracias! – dijo Ginny – Cómo le va señor Shacklebolt?

- No tan bien como a ti! – farfulló – el cuartel esta hecho un caos!

- Y eso a qué se debe? – preguntó dejando la bebé en el cochecito.

- Es la sobrina de Harry? – ella asintió – Si, él me lo dijo. Que tu cuidabas a la bebé.

- Si, esto es momentáneamente – dijo ella – Problemas en el ministerio?

- Pensé que Harry te lo había dicho – recibió la bebida que le ofrecía Arthur – Ya no contamos con mucho personal – Ginny abrió los ojos – Hemos llamado a varios… Realmente me sorprendió que no contestaras a nuestro pedido inmediatamente, niña – Ella ahora abrió la boca, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno – El secretario me dijo que estabas entusiasmada en trabajar… supongo que cuidar a una niña es mas… fructífero.

- Pero qué dice? – preguntó al fin. Kinsley la miró extrañado – Si me hubieran mandado el telegrama como corresponde… yo habría aceptado! cuidar a la bebé… ya le dije, es temporal!

- Si? Bueno al enterarnos… de esto hace casi dos semanas… le comenté a Harry y él me dijo que te avisaría – Ginny sintió un baldazo de agua helada caerle en la cabeza – supongo que se le habrá olvidado.- Y ella comprendió _"Claro que se le ha olvidado, pero para su beneficio!"_ – Y… estás dispuesta? solo te queda un día para decidirte…

- Tengo que responderle ahora?

- Mañana es el último día, y como sabes es sábado…

- Está bien! Acepto – dijo extendiéndole la mano – cuándo debo presentarme? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- El lunes a primera hora… comenzarás por ver algunos papeles, paulatinamente te irán asignando misiones…

- No lo defraudaré…. – dijo ella segura.

- Si eres la mitad de esmerada que tu padre, no me cabe la menor duda – Arthur regresó con los papeles que Kinsley requería, por lo que después este se fue. Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente. El deliberadamente se lo había ocultado. Eso no se lo perdonaría.

- Hija? - la llamó Arthur.

- Papá – dijo y sonrió – desde el lunes… voy a formar parte de los aurores – Se abrazó a su padre. Arthur no le dejó ver su preocupación. Estar en esa área suponía peligro constante. Algo que no quería para su hija.

- Felicitaciones! Era lo que querías no? – ella lo miró y asintió – Bueno alguien tiene que avisarle a tu madre…

- Papá – este se detuvo – puedes cuidar a Carrie un momento? Tengo algo que hacer…- este asintió y se llevó a la bebé. Tomó el celular y lo llamó…

- Hola – respondió Harry.

- Soy yo, dónde estas?

- En casa de Ron – dijo algo serio.

- Okay, no te vayas de ahí. – y sin decir mas desapareció.

Harry colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá. Ron estaba a su lado con el pequeño Sam dormido en su regazo. Hermione hilaba lana cerca de la chimenea, cuando se escuchó un sonoro plop, en medio de la alfombra. Ginny estaba desfigurada del odio, pero trató de serenarse… lo quería atrapar desprevenido.

- Hola! – dijo contenta.

- Qué querías? – fue directo – Ya estaba a punto de irme.

- Yo… tengo algo que decirles a los tres… - la miraron sin entender.-A que no saben?

- Dinos Ginny!! – soltó Hermione.

- Bueno… acabo de ver a alguien que me brindó…

- Deja el misterio y dilo! – dijo Harry, hecho que la enfureció más…

- Desde el lunes paso a formar parte… del cuartel de aurores! – Ron y Hermione gritaron "si!" con alegría, mientras que Harry susurró un imperceptible "No!!", muy lastimero.

- Que bien hermanita, otro más… - dijo Ron contento.

- Si – lo miró. El bajó la cabeza – solo que antes tengo que hablar con Harry… – El la miró – tengo que saber… POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME LO HABIAS NOTIFICADO COMO QUEDASTE CON KINSLEY? ES QUE ACASO TU MALDITO SENTIDO DEL EGOISMO NO TE HIZO VER QUE ERA EL SUEÑO DE MI VIDA?

- No me grites Ginevra! – trató de gritar. Ron y Hermione al ver la que se venía, tomaron a Sam y salieron corriendo de la sala – yo… yo…

- ESE ES EL PROBLEMA CONTIGO! SIEMPRE ES YO, YO Y YO Y NUNCA PIENSAS EN LOS DEMAS!

- Me estás llamando egoísta? – ella levantó la varita.

AGRADECE QUE NO TE MANDE UN HECHIZO Y TE TRANSFORME EN UN MANI, IMBECIL!

- Lo hice por tu bien! – trató de defenderse.

- MI BIEN. MI BIEN? – comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala – TU LO HACES POR MI BIEN? ERES EL COLMO!!

- Si, así fue! – dijo seguro.

- Explícate! Y será mejor que me des una buena!

- Lo hice por tu seguridad… – ella lo miró – si, no me mires de esa manera! – Se defendió – tu sabes... esta no es una profesión fácil, mas siendo mujer - y la atajo antes de que comenzara a gritar de nuevo – y no estoy diciendo que no puedas con esto. Solo que hablando con tu padre, él siempre me planteó el problema de que habías elegido una carrera riesgosa y él no quería…

- Deja las palabrerías y dime por qué?

- Pues porque temo por ti! Ya te lo dije la seguridad…

- SI TU SUPIERAS ALGO DE SEGURIDAD TE DARÍAS CUENTA DEL PELIGRO QUE CORRES CONMIGO ENCERRADOS EN UNA HABITACIÓN, Y ESTANDO TAN ENOJADA!!

- No me regañes! – dijo molesto.

- TENDRÍA QUE MATARTE!! –y bajó la varita – Por poco pierdo el plazo, Harry!

- Lo siento… - dijo apenado.

- Como no se juega tu futuro… eres un maldito egoísta! Siempre he estado cuando me necesitas! Siempre apoyándote cada vez que cometes una tontería… y así me pagas? Ocultándome lo que mas añoro?

- Vamos no es para tanto!! – ella no aguantó mas y comenzó a gritar otra vez.

- ME PASE AÑOS ESTUDIANDO, TRATANDO DE SER LA MEJOR… COMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? QUE HARIAS TU SI ESTUVIERAS EN MI LUGAR?

- Me conformaría con lo que tengo! – dijo seguro.

- AH, PERO GRACIAS A MERLIN NO LO ESTAS, ASI QUE VE… VETE AL DIABLO!

- Si? Y ahora que voy a hacer? – dijo desesperado.

- ES TU PROBLEMA! - y desapareció.

- MALDICIÓN!! – Gritó.

- Ya se fue? – dijeron sus amigos, asomándose cautelosamente por la puerta.

- Si, pero no querrá ni hablarme… - dijo apagado.

- Por qué lo hiciste Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

- Pues… porque… tú sabes Arthur me dijo que no quería a Ginny ahí…

- Eres un mentiroso! – rió Ron – Lo hiciste para no quedarte sin niñera! Pero yo estoy contigo! Siempre es mejor que la mujer se quede en la casa. – y un libro fue a parar a la cabeza del pelirrojo – Hermione!!! –dijo tocándose donde le dio, y haciendo muecas de dolor.

- ERES UN INSENSIBLE WEASLEY! – gritó – Para ustedes es fácil porque no se sacrificaron nunca por lo que quieren!

- No digas eso! – se atajó Harry.

- Dime entonces gran auror!! – dijo su amiga enfadada – dejaste tu vida de soltero fiestero por tu sobrina? Cambiaste algo cuando ella llegó? – él lo negó – Aha! – y luego miró a Ron – dime tu, grandísimo bobo! Acaso dejaste tu carrera por nuestro hijo? Te dolió dejarme sola cuando estaban enfermos por ir a un partido de Quiddich?

- Pero alguien tenía que salir a trabajar!!! – se excusó Ron.

- Exacto! – lo secundó Harry.

- Son tal para cual! Te voy diciendo de una vez Ronald Weasley, esto que pasó con Ginny me ha convencido de algo que vengo pensando desde hace mucho…

- AH si? Y debe ser por el tiempo de sobra que tienes… ya que no trabajas te la pasas pensando…- Harry pensó que su amigo de esta no salía, y lo corroboró cuando Hermione se levantó con los puños cerrados y los labios apretados.

- Muy bien… yo… he recibido una propuesta para trabajar con tu padre… en relaciones muggles… no es lo que quería pero me servirá para ponerme en carrera…

- No pensarás…

- SI VOY A HACERLO! VOY A TRABAJAR! ASI QUE VETE OLVIDANDO DE TUS PASADAS POR EL CALDERO CHORREANTE CON HARRY DESPUES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO! PORQUE TENDRAS QUE HACERTE CARGO DE LOS NIÑOS HASTA QUE VUELVA DEL MINISTERIO! – Y salió de la sala, pero antes de desaparecer – AH y olvídate de dormir esta noche en el cuarto…

- Diablos… Ginny vino a sembrar la semilla de la rebelión femenina! – dijo Ron resoplando.

- Dímelo a mi – Se levantó – no sé como voy a hacer para que me perdone y no me deje – Ron lo miró sorprendido – digo, que no deje de cuidar a Carrie…

- Si, te entiendo… Pero conociéndola se irá apenas tenga dinero. Esa siempre fue su meta!

- No lo permitiré…- se puso la chaqueta murmurando algo que no escuchó Ron – demasiado me costó alejarla de Wood para que ahora me la quite un cochino empleo – y desapareció.

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado… recuerdo cuando lo escribí… me encantaba poner los diálogos de Ginny, e imaginármela a los gritos, amenazando a Harry con la varita… ahhh que épocas aquellas!! No me hagan caso… cada vez que se acerca mi cumple me pongo melancólica!!

Dejen reviews, para saber si les gusto o no!!

Próximo capitulo: Sabrán que decide la pelirroja… y Harry comete la segunda estupidez de este fic… y creanme que serán varias…. Aunque Ginny no se quedara atrás!! No se quejen! si no hubiera enredos no habría fic!!

Saludos y hasta el miércoles!!


	12. Todo solucionado?

**Hola! Les dejo el capitulo y gracias por estar ahí, y dejar un review!! Respecto a los comentarios vertidos por algunos lectores, donde decian que Harry era malo, en verdad, no fue de maloq ue lo hizo… tenía unos celos barbaros de Oliver, y en cuanto al trabajo, solo lo hizo para no separarse de la chica!! Muchas veces se hacen muchas cosas por amor, lo que no supone que sean cosas buenas… **

**Capitulo 12**

**Todo solucionado?**

Harry tenía miedo de regresar a su casa. Al final del día había agradecido que a ella le diera el ataque en casa de Ron, porque eso lo libraba de un ataque sorpresa, y conociéndola ella era capaz de cualquier cosa. Pensó que ella había regresado a la madriguera, así que hacia allá se fue a buscarla. Aun teniendo que rogarle de rodillas el haría que ella volviera… no podría vivir en esa casa sin su presencia… Con un pequeño _plop_ apareció en la puerta y tocó débilmente. La señora Weasley le abrió la puerta y lo miró sonriendo. Al menos ella no les había contado. Entró rápidamente y miró alrededor de la cocina. Carrie estaba cenando, el señor Weasley le estaba dando una sopa. El levantó la vista y sonrió.

- Harry! Cómo estás muchacho?

- Hola señor Weasley – le tendió la mano- Hola princesa!! – le dio un beso en la frente – Y… Ginny?

- Ella se fue en la tarde – respondió Molly. - Nos pidió que cuidáramos a la niña. Pasó algo Harry?

- Si… ella se enteró de…

- Empezará a trabajar el lunes – corroboró Arthur, él asintió – y supongo que se enteró que tu se lo ocultaste, me equivoco?

- No, no señor… - dijo bajando la vista.

- Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Molly. El sintió sus mejillas rojas y calientes, como si toda la sangre del cuerpo se acumulara en su cara. – Arthur lo miró.

- Porque supongo que Harry tomó al pie de la letra mi temor a que ella esté en el cuartel – Harry miró a Arthur y este le guiñó el ojo – me equivoco?

- No, no señor!! – dijo cabizbajo.

- Pero debiste darle la oportunidad para que ella decida, hijo! – dijo Molly.

- Usted no está enojada conmigo señora Weasley?

- Claro que no! Pero Ginny debe estar colérica, mira que hasta se olvido de Carrie…

- Bueno si ella está lista, me la llevo… si voy con la niña no me destripará, al instante. Dejará que al menos la ponga en la cuna – los Weasley rieron. Saludó a los dos, tomó a la niña y salió para desaparecer en el jardín…

Había ido al parque con la niña para tratar de buscar la mejor manera de que ella se quedara. Y no se le había ocurrido nada. Tomaron un helado, y esta vez se cuidó de no darle uno de chocolate… _"aunque si le doy un atracón a la niña quizás estando enferma Carrie, ella se ablanda…"_

- Da… pa…da – dijo Carrie y él la miró.

- Soy un egoísta! Ginny tiene razón! Yo pensando en enfermarte para beneficiarme! Bueno linda, si tenemos que quedarnos solos… será difícil al principio, pero luego veremos…

Llegó a su casa tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta la sala estaba en penumbras. Encendió la luz y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Ginny. Carrie se había dormido y no tenía otra opción que llevarla a su cuna. Lo peor de la cuestión era que la cuna estaba en el cuarto de Ginny. Recorrió lentamente el pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja. Tocó débilmente. Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban ruidos de cajones…. Tocó nuevamente y después de varios segundos ella se asomó a la puerta. Tenía el pelo atado en una coleta. Lo miró fríamente. El tragó saliva y trató de hablar pero la voz lo había abandonado. Carraspeó pero no obtuvo respuesta, no podía hablar.

- Si – dijo – qué quieres?

- Yo… necesito acostar a Carrie… - recién entonces reparó en la niña, entonces abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Harry miró alrededor. Ella estaba haciendo las maletas. Casi tira a la niña de la desazón que esto le causó…

- Si ya terminaste, tengo que hacer…

- Ginny yo tengo que hablar contigo… - ella lo miró – si puedes dejar un momento… esto, te espero en la sala.- se iba.

- Por qué crees que voy a escucharte? – lo desafió ella

- Porque hasta los peores criminales tienen derecho a decir unas ultimas palabras – cerró la puerta.

- Demonios Harry! Por qué tienes que hacerme esto? No te vasto con casi dejarme sin profesión, ahora qué quieres…

Esperó a serenarse un poco, y salió del cuarto. El la estaba esperando sentado con las manos apretadas. Ella trató de mantener la mirada dura, pero sabía que apenas él le mostrara los ojos de perrito abandonado, ella sucumbiría. Porque siempre lo hacía, él la miraba suplicante y ella aceptaba lo que le pedía, así le pidiera que se lanzara de la cascada mas alta y peligrosa. Ella fue a la cocina y tomó un trago de agua. Volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón lo más alejada de él posible. El pareció adivinarlo, porque apenas ella se sentó, él se acercó y se sentó en la mesita de café, quedando frente a la pelirroja. La miró. Ella no quería mirarlo. El suspiró y bajó la vista. Ella levantó la mirada.

- Querías hablar – dijo fríamente – ahora te quedas callado?

- No... yo… no sé por donde empezar… - estaba nervioso, Ginny lo supo porque segundos después comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa.

- Por el principio…

- Bien – carraspeó – yo... tienes razón. Soy un maldito egoísta! Cuando Kinsley me dijo que pensaba llamarte, pensé que se terminaría mi tranquilidad, porque tu ya no cuidarías a Carrie

- Pero…

- Déjame hablar si? – ella cerró la boca – Y lo convencí de que yo te avisaría…

- Pero no lo hiciste… - dijo enojada.

- Fue por lo de Oliver… - mintió.

- Qué tiene que ver Oliver? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Tú en esos días estabas entusiasmada, así que no te dije nada. Luego él te dejó y yo me olvidé… - volvió a mentir - Aunque si te lo decía sabía que ibas a dejarnos….- Ahora dijo algo de verdad.

- No lo sabías! Si me lo hubieras planteado lo sabrías, sabrías mi decisión! – dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice.

- Que hubiera sido… - la miró expectante.

- Tu sabes que yo no te dejaría solo! – dijo colorada.

- No lo sé, porque ahora estas enojada conmigo y te vas!

- Pues porque tu no me pediste que me quedara!

- Como iba a pedírtelo, si tu casi me mandas a… - se calló y la miró.

- Pues… - dijo ella.

- Si, pues…- los dos estaban algo nerviosos.- Qué decides? Aun piensas tomar el puesto de auror? – ella lo miró.

- Sabes que me he matado estudiando para serlo… no sería yo si lo rechazo. Además... ya le di mi respuesta a Kinsley.

- Bien, pues entonces… no hay nada más que decir… Espero que te vaya bien… yo… veré como me las apañaré con Carrie. – dijo apagado.

- Harry… - él se levantó y se iba a su cuarto. Cuando escuchó su nombre se frenó, pero no la miró- Quieres que me vaya? De la casa?

- Yo no quisiera, pero es tu decisión la que cuenta.

- Pero yo no pensaba irme! – él se dio vuelta y la miró. Ella estaba sonriendo.

- No? Digo no pensabas dejarnos? – ella negó – Pero estabas haciendo la maleta!! – dijo sin entender.

- Es que… estaba guardando la ropa de la estación – mintió. De verdad estaba haciendo la maleta, por las dudas.

- Acaso recapacitaste y no…

- No, estoy decidida a trabajar Harry – él se puso serio – lo que si estuve pensando en como poder hacer las dos cosas.

- Si claro, de seguro tienes un giratiempo, no? – dijo torciendo los ojos.

- No, pero si los dos nos comprometemos a cuidar a la niña…

- Qué tienes en mente? – se sentó en frente, esperando la propuesta.

- Bueno los dos trabajamos en la misma oficina… Tenemos el mismo horario…

- Y?

- Y, que no tenemos horarios de salida parecidos… lo que supone que el primero que salga, tiene que hacer la cena y cuidar a la niña.

- Si, pero eso no responde a mi interrogante – ella lo miró frunciendo las cejas.- Quién cuidará a Carrie mientras trabajemos?

- Pues si no te diste cuenta, en el ministerio hay una guardería…- sonrió.

- Eh?

- Si, una guardería, un lugar donde cuidan a los hijos de los empleados, menores de dos años. Pensé que lo sabias!

- Si lo hubiera sabido, me hubiera librado de varios problemas – ella se puso seria y le dio un pellizco.

- Pues yo te libré de varios! – dijo ofendida.

- No pelearé contigo! – dijo riendo y sobándose el brazo.

- Qué me dices… - dijo ella.

- Bueno salvando algunos huecos que hay que prever… - mencionó algo escéptico, y acomodándose los anteojos.

- Cómo cuales?

- Como, cuando estemos ambos en misión, quien cuidara a la niña?

- Podemos hablar con Kinsley… y pedirle que cuando uno este en misión, el otro no… - dijo ella.

- Piensas en todo, linda – se puso rojo.

- Bueno – sonrió – no en vano fui la mejor de la clase…

- Yo también!

- No se nota!

- No empieces…

- Tu no comiences! – sonrió.

- Está bien! – bostezó – Yo estoy algo cansado. Mejor vamos a la cama… - y se puso rojo, al parecer esto fue contagioso porque Ginny estaba igual – digo… tu te vas a tu cama, y yo a la mía!

- Claro, que más!!– dijo ella. Y ambos ensayaron una risa nerviosa.

A la que más le costó dejar a la niña en la guardería fue a Ginny, quien hasta estuvo al borde de las lágrimas cuando la bebé lloraba por irse con ella. Harry la arrastraba por los pasillos y la abrazaba, ella se dejaba y juntos partían hacia oficina. Todo el mundo los miraba. Pues todos los días durante las primeras semanas, era el mismo ritual.

El trabajo de Ginny al principio era tedioso, pues tenía que registrar por escrito y archivar todas las misiones que los aurores tenían. Lo bueno era que aprendía mucho de lo que ellos relataban. Por ese entonces la admiración por Harry creció al ciento por ciento, pues el mote de "gran auror" que ella le atribuía sarcásticamente, resultó ser cierto. No había mago tenebroso o cualquiera que quebrantara la ley mágica, que Harry no lo atrapara. Y según los registros, si en su vida sentimental era un completo desastre, como auror, era completamente distinto. Perfeccionista hasta las últimas consecuencias, meticuloso, nunca dejaba nada librado al azar. En su trabajo era una perfecta máquina!

Harry no dejaba de observarla trabajar. Sonreía cuando ella resoplaba detrás de la inmensa pila de archivos y se agarraba la cabeza pensando que si seguía así, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que se sentía atraído hacia la pelirroja. Y esto lo llevo a cometer una de las peores estupideces de su vida. Si no la peor.

Caminando por los pasillos del ministerio vio acercarse a alguien que no veía desde hace tiempo. Estaba muy bonita. Rubia, alta y de ojos azules se acercaba hacia él… Por un momento pensó en saludarla y que ahí se terminara todo, pero luego decidió que era mejor tenerla otra vez que pensar en Ginny como posible pareja.

- Dichosos los ojos que te ven Potter! – dijo la chica sonriendo coqueta.

- Rachel, cada día más hermosa. Qué te trae por el ministerio, hermosa sanadora?

- Bueno, ya sabes, te extraño – la muchacha se abalanzó y se colgó de su cuello, mientras le daba un apasionado beso. Harry se dejó besar.- Veo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

- Si – solo dijo.

- Tienes algo que hacer? Ahora?

- Yo… no… tenía que buscar a Carrie, pero dejaré que Ginny lo haga…

- Bueno, ella es tu…

- Ya te dije que no es mi sirvienta! Ella es mi amiga. Ahora trabaja aquí, ella es auror.

- Vaya, como que han cambiado varias cosas en tu vida!- Harry pensó que eso no era lo único que había cambiado.

- Bueno, acompáñame voy a avisarle – juntos y abrazados se acercaron hasta el cubículo donde trabajaba Ginny. Ella estaba enfrascada en una investigación, cuando levantó la vista y el mundo se le cayó encima.

- Hola Gin – dijo Harry, con Rachel aun colgada de su cuello.

- Qué haces? – dijo ella, con algo de enfado.

- Yo… recuerdas a Rachel?

- Claro! – dijo, y pensó _"aun no saco sus pulgas de mi bata"_. Sonrió. – Estás muy guapa.

- Como siempre! – "_fíjate, se te cayó la modestia"_ – y tu, como es que estás trabajando… aquí?

- Es que ... bueno, por experiencia lo sabes… si tu pudiste tener una profesión…

- Ginny… - interrumpió Harry – yo, me voy y tengo cosas que hacer…

- Puedo hablar contigo a solas? – dijo seria. El asintió. – nos dejas un momento Rachel? – ella no muy convencida, salió al pasillo. Ginny se levantó como por obra de un resorte.- Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza, que no piensas?

- De qué hablas? – dijo haciéndose el inocente.

- Aunque ahora que lo veo, precisamente no piensas con la cabeza, sino con lo que te cuelga de….

- Ginny, no seas grosera! – dijo rojo – tú… no entiendes.

- Si que entiendo! Entiendo que eres un retardado. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que esa insípida no te conviene! Y vuelves con ella? Eres el colmo! – dijo golpeando el escritorio.

- Bueno, me lo dice alguien que…

- No tienes nada que decirme Potter! – bufó – Eres… quieres irte con ella? – El asintió – Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión… Entonces que la pases bien.

- Adiós – se iba.

- Harry? – él la miró – vuelves con ella? – El asintió. Y arrastrando los pies se marchó – bien – susurró Ginny, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - entonces tendré que hacer respecto a mi vida.

Harry comenzó un raid de idas y venidas con Rachel, pero oficializando su noviazgo, cosa que no alegró para nada a Ginny. Lo único bueno de esta enmarañada historia, era que Harry no permitía que Rachel le quitara tiempo con su sobrina. Se había encariñado tanto con la bebé, que hasta había contemplado la posibilidad de adoptarla, tal el deseo de su primo.

Ginny por su parte, y Harry encontraba esto muy extraño, dejaba de trabajar temprano y se desaparecía. Desde ese fatídico día en que le anunció su noviazgo con Rachel, ella había cambiado por completo. De seguro, pensaba Harry, Hermione le debe haber llenado la cabeza, porque fue desde esa noche, que Ginny fue a casa de su hermano a cenar, que había tenido ese cambio para con él. Ya no estaba a su disposición, y si él se iba con Rachel, Ginny salía llevando a Carrie con ella.

La pelirroja había cambiado hasta su semblante. Se había decidido por hacer algo al respecto. Sabía que Harry estaría con esa rubia sanadora, y que ella hiciera lo que hiciera no cambiaria la situación. No valía la pena esperarlo. Para qué? Si a la primera pelea, se busca otra… Ella tenía que buscarse su propia felicidad, y vaya que la había encontrado! Lo que nunca pudo imaginar, que la encontraría en la casa de su querido hermano Ron, y que él estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Por supuesto Harry no sabía nada. Aun peleaba contra lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Ginny en la casa, y ella no se interesaba en el como antes. Sus cenas eran solitarias. Ni siquiera Carrie estaba. La pelirroja se la había apropiado. Y lo tenía intrigado su extraño comportamiento. Ella llegaba después de la hora de cenar con una inquietante sonrisa.

Unos dos meses después de entablar la relación con Rachel, Harry se encontraba desayunado en la cocina de su casa, cuando una alegre pelirroja apareció, cargando a la niña y cantando. Harry la miró. Era hermosa a la mañana, y luego sonrió, porque siempre que la miraba, decía lo mismo, pero se lo atribuía a una hora diferente del día.

- Estás contenta hoy! – dijo tratando de sacarle el motivo de su alegría.

- Bueno, Harry, la vida es muy bella, verdad Carrie? – la bebé la besó.

- Pero últimamente estás muy contenta! Se puede saber el por qué?

- Es que acaso tiene que haber un por que? – dijo ella en un tono divertido.

- No, no realmente. – dijo mirándola intrigado.

- Exacto! – y se acercó al joven – el sólo hecho de vivir debe considerarse una alegría, Harry.

- Dímelo si?

- No! – y le tiró con una servilleta…- acaso tu me dices el motivo de tu alegría? – _"Tu, y solo tu_" pensó Harry mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Yo no tengo motivos para estar alegre.

- Rachel no sería uno?

- No… Si, pero solo me alegro que me satisfaga sexualmente – Rió.

- Eres un degenerado!

- Es que acaso no has pensado… – la muchacha roja como un tomate, se tapó los oídos..Harry rió.

- Eres… no quiero hablar de eso…!

- Mírenla!! – dijo burlándose y levantándose de la mesa para hablarle cerca del oído – la gran señorita promesa de los aurores, se ruboriza solo porque alguien menciona la palabra sexo…

- No es eso! – dijo ella mas colorada.

- Lo has hecho? – le preguntó burlonamente.

- NO! Y Definitivamente no es algo que te interese! – Se levantó de golpe y tomando a Carrie, desapareció.

- Si supieras que si…. – se quedó pensando en mil cosas cuando una lechuza rojiza, que conocía perfectamente, se posó en la ventana. Rápidamente abrió y la lechuza estiró la pata para que el sacara el pergamino. Al principio se extrañó de ver el remitente: _Hogwarts_. Pero luego al mirar el contenido sonrió.

**Nota de la autora**: Como les dije… sin enredos, no hay historia… y Rachel creara mas que un problema… ya sabrán ustedes por que.

Les pareció soso, banal… medio pavo? Grandioso… bueno… háganmelo saber.

Si, Harry tiene un complejo de tarado total, porque en vez de arreglarla, siempre la embarra mas!! Pero Ginny no se quedo de brazos cruzados esta vez… se consiguió un reemplazo y bien rapidito!! Solo que Harry ni enterado!!

Y si de paso, me instruyen… quiero saber que son o quienes son las **marysue**… o algo así. En algunos fics las mencionan y no tengo idea que son o que hacen!! Desburrenme!! (Sáquenme de burra!!)

Y de paso… dejen un review!!

Próximo capitulo… un acontecimiento en Hogwarts, que hará que Harry quiera que lo pise un hipogrifo!!


	13. Volviendo a Hogwarts

**Gracias por elegir esta historia… ya repuesta un poco de la foto de Harry y la ChangCho, les dejo unos saludos a todos los que me desearon feliz cumpleaños… **

**A la persona que me pregunto si tenia en mente hacer la continuación, como me lo habían pedido los mas de 460 reviews que tuvo en la otra pagina, les digo que si, hay una secuela, solo que con la muerte de la otra pagina, solo he escrito dos capítulos… algo divertidos. No he podido avanzar porque tengo que terminar primero esta parte, para continuar la otra… Pero n desesperéis…. Ya la verán por aquí un año de estos!! De hecho, como tengo avanzada "Aprendiendo a ser romántico", hoy me pondré a escribir algunas cositas…**

**Ahora los dejo con el fic, espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 13**

**Volviendo a Hogwarts**

Al principio le sorprendió recibirlo, pero luego sonrió. Si algo venía de Hogwarts, debía ser algo bueno. Y recordó las veces que la lechuza le traía la invitación para unirse a sus compañeros y comenzar el año escolar. Leyó el destinatario.

_**Señor Harry Potter y Señorita Ginevra Weasley**_

_**La cocina,**_

_**Nro 65 de Oak Road**_

_**Soho**_

**Westminster**

_**Londres**_

Harry abrió el sobre impaciente y allí se encontró con una invitación doble.

_**"Estimados Sr. Potter y Srta. Weasley:**_

_**Es mi mayor placer invitarlos al baile que se oficiará en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería con motivo del aniversario de la casa de Griffindor. Como buenos representantes de la casa será un honor contar con su presencia.**_

_**Como comprenderá, se nos haría difícil albergar en un fin de semana a todos los estudiantes que habitaron nuestra torre, por lo que el festejo se llevará a cabo, durante todo el mes, teniendo para su generación reservabas las fechas 5 y 6 de julio. Esperamos que acepten. Así mismo se les hace saber que todos los ex-estudiantes, pueden venir acompañados por sus esposas, novias, o parejas.**_

_**Si así lo hicieran el tren partirá de la estación 9 ¾ a las 11 hs del viernes 4 de julio.**_

_**Atte. Minerva McGonnagal**_

Directora y ex jefa de la casa Griffindor

Harry estaba contento. Volvería a Hogwarts, y se encontraría con todos sus amigos. Y lo que es mejor, el fin de semana podría jugar al Quiddich. Cerró los ojos, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un partido. Guardó la carta y tomando su capa desapareció.

Llegó cantando al ministerio, cosa rara en él, que nunca le gustó hacerlo. Es mas, de la larga lista que Harry había hecho cuando adolescente, sobre lo que mas odiaba, entre las primeras estaba cantar. Eso y el baile, eran cosas negadas para el joven. Al dar vuelta por el pasillo y llegar a la oficina, saludó al señor Weasley, que tenía su oficina en el mismo piso que los aurores. El señor Weasley tenía el rostro sombrío.

- Buenos días Arthur! – dijo sonriendo, a lo que el señor Weasley apenas abrió la boca para saludarlo.

- Hola Harry.

- Sucede algo?

- Ginny… - dijo casi en un susurro – Esta súper contenta y yo estoy un tanto preocupado…

- Si, yo no sé que es lo que pasa…. También llega a casa muy contenta… usted que cree? – preguntó ingenuamente.

- De qué estás hablando Harry? – dijo Arthur sin entender.

- No sé! De qué está hablando usted? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Bueno… - limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo. – acaba de venir y decírmelo. – Suspiró – le dieron una misión…

- QUE? – gritó y el ayudante del señor Weasley, un viejito llamado Perkins, que apenas respiraba, pegó un brinco en la silla y manchó el pergamino en el que escribía con tinta – ES QUE ESTAN LOCOS?

- Silencio Harry!! – dijo el señor Arthur nervioso, mirando para el pasillo.

- Es que están locos? Como pueden darle algo… ella es muy nueva en esto… todavía no tiene experiencia….

- Por eso te lo digo Harry – lo miró – yo quisiera que tu…

- No se preocupe, veré que puedo hacer…

- Trata que no se entere, está muy entusiasmada! – Harry se iba pensando que iba a decirle unas cuantas a Shacklebolt, cuando un huracán pelirrojo lo sorprendió tirándosele encima y abrazándolo. El solo atinó a abrazarla y oler su perfume, con lo cual olvidó todo lo que iba a decirle a su jefe. Es mas ni siquiera se acordaba que hacía parado en ese lugar.

- Harry!! – dijo contenta. El no la soltaba.- Me dieron mi primera misión!!

- Si? Wow!! es genial – seguía abrazándola.

- Si, no es gran cosa, pero ya no tendré que estar detrás del escritorio…

- Bueno – dijo soltándola y yendo a su escritorio – a veces es bueno estar tiempo aquí para saber más.

- Si! Y he aprendido mucho, más de ti claro – se sonrojó. – Pero bueno, yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas… no? – lo miró esperando su aprobación. Harry no pudo soportar aquellos ojos llenos de ansiedad, y sonrió tímidamente.

- Si! – suspiró – felicitaciones!!

- Weasley!! – gritó Shacklebolt – vamos, nos espera la acción!

- Si señor – saltó sobre el escritorio y le dio un beso en la mejilla – deséame suerte Harry!

- Suerte… – dijo medio embobado, y la vio irse a los saltos – Kinsley! – el jefe se dio vuelta y se acercó.

- Qué quieres Potter?

- Cuídala, ella no sabe como es allá afuera… si sucede algo por favor, sabes como avisarme… ella es muy terca a veces, pero por favor…- el viejo lo miró y sonrió.

- Tranquilo, la tendrás sana y salva – se iba – y toda para ti!! – y largó una carcajada, haciendo reír a todos los que se encontraban ahí, y dejándolo rojo de la vergüenza.

La misión fue bastante exitosa, al menos eso pensó Harry que tuvo que soportar que Ginny la contara una y otra vez, cambiando algunas palabras, y agregándole más acción, pero al menos se alegraba de que ella estuviera bien. Y mas se alegró cuando ella llegó a casa junto a él y la bebé. Hacía tiempo que eso no pasaba.

- Entonces el delincuente… pasaba tratando de escapar por entre unas mujeres muggles, y lanzando algunos hechizos, a diestra y siniestra, cuando logré darle con un aturdidor….

- Espera… – dijo ya algo cansado – le diste al delincuente que pasaba, entre dos muggles?

- Si! Y Kinsley me felicitó por la buena puntería!!

- Ya lo creo… - bufó.

- Qué vamos a cenar?

- No sé… llegamos juntos… así que haremos la cena juntos… - dijo Harry dejando a la bebé en el corralito.

- Bien… algo no complicado por favor, quiero darme un baño.

Cenaron unos bocadillos de carne y sopa, y se sentaron en el sofá a tomar un café.

- Olvidé decirte que esta mañana vino una carta de Hogwarts… - dijo Harry.

- Me aceptaron como profesora? – preguntó ella.

- Habías pedido un puesto?

- Si… pero fue hace un año… Yo no tenía nada que hacer…

- Por qué no insististe?

- Quieres que sea profesora? – lo miró arqueando una ceja.

- Mejor eso, a andar corriendo ladrones… - dijo él acomodando las tazas de café en una bandeja.

- Pero me gusta perseguir ladrones! Y además la paga es muy buena! – insistió Ginny.

- Si, entiendo, pero que harás cuando tengas una familia?

- Al paso que voy…

- No digas eso! Ya tendrás tu oportunidad… - dijo mirándola.

- Claro! – le contestó escéptica.

- Y cuando llegue… que harás?

- Veremos cuando llegue… qué decía la carta?

- No era para un empleo. Es el aniversario del nacimiento de Godric Griffindor y por ende, de la creación de la casa Griffindor, y nos invitan un fin de semana. 5 y 6 de julio. Ya hablé con Kinsley, nos da el viernes libre, para que podamos tomar el tren ese día a las 11. La niña se quedará con tu mamá, junto a los salvajes hijos de Hermione y Ron.

- Wow! Una fiesta? – dijo ella asombrada.

- Baile y todo… Ah y hay que ir en parejas… - dijo sonriente.

- No creo que él pueda… - Dijo Ginny casi en un murmullo, pero Harry la escuchó, y sintió como si un enorme palo le pegara en la nuca.

- Quién? – y casi se le cayeron las tazas de tan rápido que se dio vuelta para mirarla.

- No… digo… bueno es que… tu irás con Rachel… supongo – Harry comprendió. El por qué de sus llegadas tarde, de su sonrisa y de su ridícula frase: _"La vida es bella"._ Ginny salía con alguien. Ginny tenía un novio. Y no le había contado nada. El solo pensamiento lo trastornó, y mal.

- Claro, es la mujer que me acompañará. – Ginny lo miró a los ojos – Acaso pensaste que podría ir contigo? Y ensayó una falsa sonrisa – Acaso estás tan desesperada para rogarme que vayamos juntos? – dijo burlón.

- NO – se levantó, disimulando la rabia que tenía por sus palabras – seguro tengo pareja! – Tomó a Carrie – Y estoy absolutamente segura que él aceptará, después de todo… - se calló y decidió irse – buenas noches Harry.- El demasiado molesto, y mucho más celoso, no contestó.

No fue en el expreso Hogwarts como la mayoría de los asistentes. Decidió que lo mejor sería aparecerse en Hogsmeade y de allí tomar un carruaje hacia Hogwarts. Rachel estaba contenta, ella no había estudiado en ese colegio, porque sus padres vivieron un tiempo en España. La escuela española era muy buena, pero no se acercaba a la reputación que tenía el colegio inglés. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo. Llegando, Harry tuvo una sensación extraña. El corazón se aceleraba furioso, casi queriendo salir de su pecho. Era evidente que estaba llegando a su hogar… y una sonrisa distinta, le surcó el rostro. Rachel, caminaba con dificultad a causa de los tacones. Cuando llegaron a las puertas principales, les dieron la bienvenida los cerdos alados que todavía se apostaban en las columnas. Tocaron la enorme aldaba y rápidamente la enorme puerta de madera, crujió para darles paso. Y atrás de la puerta se encontraba….

- HAGRID! – gritó Harry y se abalanzó hacia el gran guardabosque.

- Muchacho! – este lo apretó con fuerzas y lo alzó – Estás igual a tu padre! Mírate como has crecido, pequeño desagradecido!! Tu y tus amigos me han abandonado! – las lagrimas de alegría surcaron el adusto rostro del semigigante.

- Lo lamento tanto… yo… tu sabes que tengo una profesión complicada… - dijo Harry, casi con dificultad a causa de la falta de aire, y tratando de que los anteojos no volaran al suelo.

- No te excuses, venga vámonos tengo muchas cosas que contarte y quiero que me cuentes que ha sido de tu vida…

- Está bien – dijo una vez repuesto del sofocón.

- Por qué no has venido en el tren? – preguntó Hagrid, ayudándolo con el bolso.

- Quiero tener el privilegio de elegir la mejor habitación de la torre! – en eso escucharon a alguien carraspear. Recién en ese momento Hagrid reparó en la muchacha rubia.

- Disculpe usted señorita… - dijo respetuosamente.

- Hagrid ella es Rachel – dijo Harry.

- Soy la novia de Harry! – dijo y extendió la mano. Hagrid la saludó y frunció las cejas.

- Pensé que vivías con la hermana de Ron – Harry se puso rojo – Bueno, al menos Molly estaba ilusionada porque tu al fin le hicieras caso a esa pelirroja…

- Yo… si vivo con Ginny! – Hagrid lo miró raro – Pero es muy largo de explicar… así que mientras nos tomamos una taza de té, en tu cabaña hablaremos…

Casi a la hora de la cena, todos los invitados estaban reunidos en el gran comedor. El techo encantado mostraba las estrellas mas titilantes que se podrían haber visto. De las enormes columnas colgaban los estandartes de Hogwarts, su escudo con las imágenes de las cuatro casas. El tejón, el águila, la serpiente y el león, parecían darles a todos la bienvenida. Las mesas como en tiempo de escuela, estaban llenas de gente. Pero esta vez no eran rostros de niños… eran adultos. Casi todos estaban casados o en parejas, y los que no, tenían novia… Harry llegó temprano y se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Rachel, algo molesta por el comentario de Hagrid, se sentó a su lado. Cinco minutos después y luego de saludar a sus compañeros de habitación, Harry sintió que alguien le golpeaba la cabeza, en la parte de la nuca. Se dio vuelta y la larga figura de su amigo Ron Weasley le devolvió una sonrisa. A su lado estaba Hermione, bonita, y muy contenta. A la izquierda de Ron, estaba ella. Más hermosa que nunca.

- No sabíamos si ibas a venir! – lo saludó Ron. SE sentaron frente al joven. Harry seguía mirando a la pelirroja. Sonrió. Ella estaba sola. – como no te vimos en el tren… muero de hambre!

- Ronald! – dijo Hermione y saludó a su amigo – no cambias más!

- Pero si así te enamoraste de mi! – dijo haciéndose el ofendido. – Como viniste Harry?

- Yo decidí aparecerme. Rachel quería venir en el tren, pero yo no tenia ganas de perder el tiempo.

- Hola Rachel – dijo Hermione. Esta saludó con la mano. Fulminaba con la vista a Ginny.

- Si, casi lo perdemos porque Ginny tenía que enviar una lechuza…

- A si? – dijo Harry burlón – Es que acaso tu pareja te plantó?

- No – dijo ella en el mismo tono – lo que sucede es que mi pareja, es una persona muy importante y conocida. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer, no está al vicio – miró a Rachel – Vendrá mañana para el picnic en los terrenos del castillo, y luego para el baile.

- Ah – dijo Harry y sonó como un lamento. DE pronto las charlas cesaron y miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores. Harry sintió nostalgia. Había alguien ahí que faltaba. Albus Dumbledore, su querido profesor. En su lugar una muy mayor Minerva McGonnagal, estaba de pie y se dirigía a los demás.

- Queridos ex alumnos de Hogwarts y sus acompañantes. Es un enorme placer darles la bienvenida una vez más. El colegio se regocija de tenerlos otra vez entre nosotros. Como ustedes saben se cumple un aniversario mas del natalicio de uno de los creadores de la escuela y jefe fundador de nuestra casa. – aplausos – Por lo que en este fin de semana, trataremos de engrandecer la memoria de Godric Griffindor, valiente hasta la medula y justo, noble y generoso con los demás. Como excelentes representantes de nuestra casa, les ruego que disfruten las actividades previstas para este fin de semana, que comenzaran mañana, con un mini torneo de Quiddich – Aquí los aplausos sonaron a rabiar – Si, Si, bien – sonrió la mujer – por la noche, tendrá lugar el baile del reencuentro, y espero que hayan traído sus túnicas de gala…

- Escuchaste Ron? – dijo sonriendo Harry – Espero que hayas traído tu "vieja" túnica de gala!… - Los cuatro rieron, a pesar de las orejas rojas de Ron.

- Como veo, algunos no han perdido el humor… - dijo la directora, mirando a los cuatro que reían sin parar. – Bueno al fin de cuentas eso es lo que esperamos de ustedes, que se diviertan. El domingo, será libre, y habrá un almuerzo de despedida. Gracias por venir… ah y ahora, disfrutemos de un riquísimo banquete – movió la mano y en las mesas aparecieron un sin fin de platos uno mas rico que otro.

- Los elfos esta vez se esmeraron! Mira la cantidad de manjares!! – exclamó Ron y miró a su esposa - Espero amor, que no se te ocurra nombrar a la peddo.- rieron.

- Ronald! Si quieres rememorar viejas épocas… – lo miró severa – cierra la boca!

- UY! – dijo Harry – como no salgan con lo mismo… - sus amigos se sonrojaron – no quiero ser cómplice del crecimiento demográfico de los Weasley!! - rieron

- Agradece que tu no salgas con lo mismo… - dijo Ginny.

- Por qué? Te molestaría? – dijo Harry – Aparte la que se tiene que cuidar eres tu – se puso rojo – digo, si tu novio el fantasmita, viene…

- Por qué le dices fantasmita? – preguntó enojada.

- Porque en una de esas no existe… - Ginny se sonrojó.

- Pero si existe! Y te caerás de espalda cuando… - Una mano calló a Ron.

- RON! – gritó Ginny. Harry se puso blanco. Era verdad. Ella tenía pareja y al parecer todo el mundo lo sabia menos él.- No te atrevas a decirlo!

- No lo haré! – dijo ofendido.

- Yo… ya termine y estoy cansado. Mejor me voy a dormir…. – dijo Harry y se levantó.

- Y dónde se supone que duerma yo? – dijo Rachel que al fin abrió la boca.

- Donde te diga la prefecta perfecta – dijo mirando a Hermione y salió del comedor.

- Y quien es la prefecta perfecta? – dijo la rubia.

- Yo – dijo Hermione – Fred! George, que hacen aquí si ustedes no terminaron la escuela?

- Hola cuñada, grítalo mas fuerte que no te escucharon en Uruguay – Dijo Fred.

- O en la China!! – siguió George – Recibimos la carta y quedamos sorprendidos. Luego dijimos, de seguro necesitan la diversión que nosotros podemos proveer. Al fin y al cabo, nadie pudo reemplazarnos. Armaron el equipo?

- No! – dijo Ginny – maldición, olvide decirla a…

- No hagas enojar a nuestro buscador, hermana! – dijo Fred.

- Qué equipo? – preguntó Rachel. Los gemelos la miraron mal.

- Tenemos que formar un equipo para jugar al Quiddich. Como todos somos de Griffindor, debemos formarlo nosotros mismos. Ron, aunque eres pésimo como guardián, te anotamos en el nuestro.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza! – dijo él con una pata de pollo en la boca.

- Si? Me imagino que ustedes serán los golpeadores! – dijo sonriendo Ginny.

- Aha! – dijeron los dos.

- Los mejores… – dijo Fred.

- Nunca superados… – acotó George.

- Los más ponderados! – dijeron a coro, causando la risa de sus amigos.

- Quienes serán los cazadores? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Te anotamos a ti hermanita, junto con Angelina. Katie está en el equipo de Wood. Nos falta una.. – dijo molesto Fred. Katie, era la novia de Fred, y al parecer le molestaba que su novia lo haya desairado.

- Ey! Conozco una que no se negará – miró alrededor – Demelza!- una muchacha morena giró y sonriendo la saludó con la mano – Ya tienes equipo? – esta negó con la cabeza – te gustaría jugar? – la chica asintió contenta. Ginny le levantó el pulgar – Listo!!

- Bueno solo nos falta el buscador. – dijo Ron.

- Si quieren consigo a Dean Thomas de cazador y yo… - quiso decir Ginny, pero fue interrumpida por un murmullo reprobatorio.

- No, de ninguna manera – dijeron a coro los mellizos – para ese puesto tenemos a nuestro cuñado! – todos rieron.

- Quien es tu cuñado? Preguntó Rachel.

- No se alteren, yo todavía no soy su novia… - dijo la pelirroja, algo sonrojada.

- Ya lo serás!! – dijeron los dos a la vez – Solo falta que Harry…

- Harry? – dijo Ginny – yo no estaba hablando de Harry!

- Nosotros si!

- Idiotas! – dijo mas colorada

- Ginny se refiere a otro pretendiente, que es el mejor… - dijo Ron

- Una palabra mas y serás el alimento del calamar. – le amenazó su hermana.

- Vendrá? Si viene lo pondremos… – dijo George alzando los hombros.

- Harry es mejor que él!! – dijo Ginny roja.

- UYYY! – dijeron todos.

- Pónganlo a Harry!! – dijo Ginny levantándose y cerrando los puños- él es el mejor buscador de Griffindor y él más joven en…

- 114 años!!! – dijeron todos a coro, causando mas risas...

- Bien, entonces – dijo Ginny aún colorada – ya tenemos equipo.

- Y será el que patee mas traseros! – dijeron los mellizos riendo.

- Error – contesto Ginny – Será el que pateará todos los traseros …

- Si! – contestaron todos alzando las copas y brindando por el reencuentro.

Harry se encontraba sentado en su butaca favorita, en la sala común. Trataba de adivinar quien podría ser… quien seria capaz de quitársela. Quien osaría poner los ojos en algo que no le pertenece. De esa manera la sentía. Ginny era de su propiedad. Aunque ella ni siquiera le diera algún indicio de interesarse en él. No importaba. Ella era de él. Y lo que mas le fastidiaba era que el supuesto novio, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para conquistarla. Había contado con que Ginny nunca le comentara nada. _"Quizás ella sospechaba algo, por eso no me lo dijo"_. _"diablos! No puedo ser tan evidente!"_ Se dijo golpeándose la frente. _"Y si se lo digo? Si le digo que me gusta? Quizás, logre que lo deje, y de paso…."._ Unos ojos verdes saltones, como pelotas de tenis lo trajeron a la realidad, bruscamente

- Harry Potter, Señor!! – dijo una voz chirriante y alegre. Harry reparó en el elfo que lo llamaba y cuya reverencia le hacía tocar el suelo con la punta de la nariz - Es un gran honor para Dobby saludarlo nuevamente, señor!!

- Dobby!! – dijo Harry – cómo estás? Veo que te encuentras bien!

- Claro señor! – lo miró – Harry Potter no pierde la costumbre de hablar solo! – dijo tímidamente.

- Escuchaste lo que dije? – el elfo asintió – Lo dije en voz alta? – preguntó rojo.

- No debe preocuparse, Harry Potter… – dijo – Dobby sabe guardar secretos!

- Gracias – Suspiró – y cómo esta Winky?

- Algo mejor… pero aun… - bajó la mirada apenado.

- No deja de tomar cerveza de mantequilla?

- Así es – dijo – Y como está la vida del señor?

- Aquí, ya ves… Tengo una sobrina a cargo! – dijo y la sonrisa apareció en su rostro – es hermosa. Claro que es difícil cuidarla!

- Dobby sabe cuidar niños, señor. Dobby cuido al joven Malfoy… - sus ojos mostraron temor – Aunque Dobby cree que no hizo un buen trabajo… - Harry recordó a su petulante ex compañero de colegio.

- No te culpes por él Dobby – dijo sonriendo – ese era malo de nacimiento.

- Si Harry Potter necesita ayuda, Dobby puede ir a trabajar con Harry Potter.

- De veras? – el elfo asintió. De pronto la sala se llenó de ex alumnos y por el retrato aparecieron sus amigos. Todos se alegraron de ver al elfo.

- Harry! – dijo Ron – pensamos que estabas durmiendo.

- Estoy aquí, conversando con Dobby. Hola Fred, George.

- Potter! – dijeron los mellizos, dándole la mano.

- Te pusimos en nuestro equipo Harry!! – dijo contenta Ginny, él asintió.

- Bien, al fin podré volar… - dijo contento.

- Sabes como se llama el equipo? – pregunto Fred, algo risueño.

- No, si me lo dicen…

- "Skarteam" – todos rieron.

- Muy gracioso!! – dijo tocándose la cicatriz de la frente.

- No nos mates, fue idea de Ginny – Rachel bufó. El miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa seductora. El se quedo mirándola embobado.

- Y bien… Dobby – dijo Hermione – alguna novedad sobre los elfos?

- No empieces Hermi- dijo Ron, torciendo los ojos…

- Pero… - y cuando iba a empezar una discusión, Harry salió del encantamiento.

- Ginny… - ella se sentó a su lado – Dobby me dice que tiene experiencia en cuidar niños…

- De veras? – dijo ella mirando al elfo.

- Así es señorita – dijo reverenciándola.

- Si, y me dijo que si necesitábamos ayuda, él podría.

- Y? – preguntó sin comprender.

- Y, que estuve pensando que con tu trabajo y el mío, no tenemos tiempo de atender la casa. Qué te parece si lo contratamos? – Todos lo miraron. El nunca pedía opinión acerca de su casa, pero ahora parecía que tenía en cuenta la opinión de la menor de los Weasley.

- Yo… me parece bien!! – dijo sonriendo – Qué harías Dobby?

- Yo limpiaría la casa y la cocina es mi especialidad.

- Súper! – dijeron los dos.

- Y cuidaría a la niña! – dijo el elfo, moviendo las orejas.

- Yo pensé, que tu ya no querrías cuidar a la niña, porque según veo tienes novio… así que… cuando yo salgo y tu salgas… - ella se puso roja – Dobby cuidará a la niña sin necesidad de pedírselo a Hermione… después de todo ella empezará a trabajar….

- Ni lo menciones – dijo Ron

- Está bien! Por mi no hay problema – dijo Ginny – cuando comenzaría?-

- Te parece bien el lunes Dobby? Te irías con nosotros en el tren, el domingo…

- Claro señor!!! – dijo chillando de emoción – Dobby ira a preparar sus cosas…

- Te olvidas de algo Harry? – dijo seria Hermione.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa arreglaremos tu salario… – dijo Harry recibiendo la sonrisa de su amiga – pensaste que me olvidaría de eso? Soy el secretario, recuerdalo. – Dobby se marchó y después de él, uno a uno se fueron yendo hacia los dormitorios, dejando la sala vacía. Mañana tendrían muchas alegrías o no...

"_La he perdido, la he perdido!!"_ meditaba Harry recostado en su cama con doseles y cortinas de terciopelo escarlata. _"Bueno, al menos te queda Rachel… pero no quiero a Rachel… la quiero a ella! Merlín, como no me di cuenta antes… debí suponer que era algo así lo que ocultaba… si lo hubiera sabido, quizás hubiera podido hacer algo."_ un ronquido de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenía que dormir, mañana lo esperaba un partido de Quiddich, pero a pesar que lo intentó, no dejó de pensar un minuto en ella.

- Definitivamente le pasa algo contigo – decía Hermione mientras se cepillaba el cabello sentada en la cama – No puedo dejar de ver la cara de odio que tuvo cuando…

- Hermione, deja de decir bobadas – decía Ginny mientras se arropaba con las sábanas – El tiene a Rachel y yo… estoy pensando seriamente en formalizar…

- No deberías hacerlo si no sientes nada por él… - dijo ella algo molesta.

- Pero yo… él es muy tierno! – dijo mirando a su amiga, y tratando de convencerse.

- Tierno? Que yo recuerde es un bruto de nacimiento! – rieron.

- Si es algo bruto, pero en el fondo es bueno!

- En el fondo de su casa? – volvieron a reír.

- Basta! – dijo Ginny.

- No puedes negarme que te gustó que pidiera tu opinión respecto a contratar a Dobby.

- Bueno…

- Si hasta parecían un matrimonio!!! – suspiró – te juro Ginny que si ustedes no terminan juntos, me como un hipogrifo entero…

- Pues ve encargándolo y averiguando como puedes cocinarlo – apoyó su cabeza en la almohada – pues eso está muy lejano a la realidad, amiga – Cerró los ojos tratando de no ilusionarse. Ya le había pasado antes, y se dio la cara contra un enorme muro. Hermione en cambio, se acostó pensando que no estaba tan errada del todo. El tiempo se encargaría de darle la razón.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Si no leyeron el fic, se abren apuestas para saber quien es el pretendiente/novio de Ginny. Aunque si saben entender entrelineas, se darán cuenta de quien es fácilmente. Ah! y me olvidaba: aparece Cho Chang!!


	14. Quiddich, baile y muchos celos

**Hola! gracias a todos por leer mis fics, y muchas gracias por los saludos!**

**Aquí les va el capitulo!!**

**Capitulo 14**

**Quiddich, baile y muchos celos**

Casi todos en la torre se levantaron temprano ese sábado, concientes de los acontecimientos que se llevarían a cabo en el colegio. Las expectativas por el mini torneo de Quiddich eran muchas, por lo que Harry y sus amigos, fueron uno de los primeros en llegar al gran salón. Este a diferencia de la noche anterior, tenía los estandartes dorados y escarlatas con la emblemática figura del león de Griffindor. El primero en arrasar con el desayuno fue Ron, llenando su plato de arenques ahumados y huevos. Hermione lo miraba con asco. Ginny estaba algo callada y nerviosa, cosa que notó Harry al saludarla y ella colorada solo hizo una mueca rara con la boca. Rachel, aun pegada al brazo de Harry se sentó a su lado. Los gemelos, después de repartir volantes de promoción de su tienda se unieron al grupo.

- Te lo juro Ron, si no fuera porque se que está en casa de tu madre, me parecería estar viéndolo comer.

- Hermione! – decía moviendo la mandíbula de un lado al otro – qué quieres decir?

- Que comes como un bebé…. Pero como un bebé puerco! – todos reían.

- Pero Gracias a mi tienes a tus hijos… si mal no recuerdo, siempre dices que Sam te recuerda a mi! – dijo tragando con dificultad.

- Y eso es porque hace el mismo escándalo que tu con la comida!

- Hermione – rió Harry – tienes tres… no, cuatro que comen así. Cómo aguantas?

- Es el amor… es la única respuesta que tengo cada vez que los miro comer… el amor hace que los aguante- de pronto, le pegó un golpe en la espalda a Ron. Lo conocía demasiado para saber que su esposo estaba atorado con comida.

- Gracias… yo también te amo – dijo Ron, tratando de besarla con la boca aun llena de arenque.

- No te atrevas! Mi amor no llega a tanto.

- Por qué estás tan callada? – Preguntó Harry mirando a la pelirroja

- Yo… no, solo estoy pensando en el partido…

- Ya Ginny!! – dijo Ron – El ya vendrá, no te preocupes…

- A que hora vendrá? – preguntó Harry – y lo que es mejor… quien será … es la gran incógnita de hoy – rieron.

- Déjate de estupideces… vamos debemos ir al campo. Jugamos primero.

- Sabes las reglas hermanita? – dijeron los gemelos sonriendo burlonamente.

- Qué reglas?

- Si haces el primer tanto… - se acercaron al oído de la pelirroja – tienes que darle un beso a tu buscador, es decir el que está frente a ti ahorita mismo!! – ella los miró con rabia.

- Haré algo mejor… - sonrió – los mandaré al diablo a ustedes dos!! – y se marchó.

- Como que no está de humor! – dijeron los gemelos.

- Está nerviosa…- contestó Ron – Si hoy viene, será como que oficializan la relación – y un ahogo de Harry los hizo dar vuelta la cara para mirarlo. Trataba de pasar el alimento pero tan solo escuchar las palabras de su amigo… Fred le dio tres golpes secos en la espalda y tragó… luego tomó un sorbo de jugo.

- Gracias – dijo carraspeando.

- Apresúrate o la perderás… – le dijo casi en un susurro.

- Yo… tu crees? – dijo él. Fred sonrió burlonamente.

- Así que mis sospechas son ciertas… bien, podemos ayudarte. George!- Su gemelo se acercó – Harry quiere aproximarse a cierta pelirroja conocida nuestra… - George sonrió – Pero "tu sabes quien" se interpone.

- Aha! – dijo George complacido con la noticia – Tácticas de distracción?

- Exacto – y se dieron la mano.

- Escuchen, por ahora solo tenemos que pensar en el partido – señaló Harry – después, tenemos el picnic, quizás allí podría acercarme un poco y tantear el terreno, y luego en el baile…

- Recuerdas esa rubia que tienes al lado? – preguntó George.

- Diablos!!

- No hay problemas – dijo George – yo puedo sacrificarme…

- Deja de decir tonterías! – rió Fred – si te acercas a ella, Angelina te matará. Yo me sacrificaré.

- Qué hay de Katie?

- Doble diablos! – repuso el gemelo.

- Escuchen, ya veré qué hago. Por lo pronto, el partido. – dijo Harry.

Y pareciera que al subir la escoba no hubieran pasado los años. Harry recordó la sensación de volar que tuvo en su primer partido, y lo tonto que se debe haber visto al tragarse la snitch. Pero ya no tenía 11 años. Tenía veinticuatro, a punto de cumplir los veinticinco, y atrapar la pelota alada fue un trámite, en los tres partidos que jugó. En el primer partido todos sus compañeros le gritaron mal, porque no tardó en atrapar la snitch más que quince minutos. En el segundo tardo más, pero para que sus amigos se divirtieran. Se había quedado suspendido a un costado del campo mirando si aparecía su objetivo, y a la vez viendo el desempeño de los demás. Fred y George se la pasaban golpeando las bludgers rabiosamente, cuidando no golpear a nadie de manera efectiva, apenas roces que desviaran la atención de la quaffle o de la snitch. Ron, hacía notar a cada instante la fama de ser el novato del año y un excelente guardián, y eso que en el aro rival estaba…Wood. Este también era bueno, pero no contaba que como cazadora en el equipo contrario estuviera una exnovia. Y para peor, según la sonrisa de Harry una ex novia dolida. Ginny volaba excepcionalmente y jugaba mucho mejor. Tenía una excelente comunicación con Angelina y Demelza, y juntas habían hecho varios tantos. Wood la miraba absorto, con una cara de bobo…

- Da asco la cara de idiota que pone cuando la mira!! – le dijo enojado Harry, a un gemelo cuando este se acercó.

- Pues haz de cuenta que te miras en un espejo – le contestó riendo – tu te ves peor!! – y se iba a las carcajadas a golpear una bludger.

El tercer partido, era la final, y también duró poco. Todos estaban algo cansados y tenían mucha hambre. En realidad el único hambriento era Ron. Una vez que Harry tuviera en sus manos la snitch, aterrizaron y fueron a saludarse enérgicamente. Y dando pasos acelerados se acercó la profesora McGonnagal para felicitarlos y darles unas medallas recordatorias. Estaban contentos, y más cuando una bocina les indicó pasar a los terrenos donde se llevaría a cabo el picnic. Harry y Ron rápidamente coparon su lugar favorito, cerca del lago debajo de la haya, donde siempre se sentaban a elucubrar planes y tratar de resolver misterios, o lo que era mas tedioso para ambos, aguantar los reproches de Hermione para que estudiaran. Las chicas tendieron un mantel y varios platillos entre bocaditos y sándwiches, hasta pasteles de calabaza y carne. Todo acompañado por cervezas de mantequilla y zumo de calabaza. Ginny se alejó y fue a comer con sus amigas de promoción. Al principio Harry se molestó, pero decidió que ella no le arruinaría el día. Después de todo ya tendría tiempo de hacerla caer. La jornada fue amenizada por juegos y música. Cuando ya se encontraban satisfechos…

- Ay Harry – suspiró Ron – extrañaba esto.

- Sé a que te refieres – dijo él mirando hacia la alta torre de astronomía – pero siento que faltara algo…

- O alguien… – dijo Hermione mirándolo. El asintió – no es el mismo Hogwarts sin él.

- Si, tienes toda la razón Hermione – dijo – Y Ginny?

- Eh… yo creo que fue a por alguien… – dijo la castaña.

- Harry, te apetece una partida de ajedrez mágico? – preguntó Ron.

- Si, creo… – dijo, aun mirando con las cejas fruncidas a Hermione – jugamos aquí?

- Yo… – dijo Hermione – tengo un imperioso deseo de ir….

- A la biblioteca! – dijeron sus amigos a coro riéndose de la cara de Hermione.

- Bueno! Es que hay cosas en las que no cambiaré! – chilló cruzando los brazos.

- Y agradecemos eso, amor! – dijo Ron dándole un beso – vamos juntos… pero nos separamos en las escaleras.

- Asegúrense de separarse! – dijo Harry – no vaya ser que otra vez…

- Cállate! – dijeron los dos rojos.

- Yo decía! – dijo sonriendo. Sus amigos se fueron y Harry recién notó a su novia. Mirándola, le sonrió vagamente y luego dirigió su mirada al lago.

- Harry – esta lo interrumpió – mira, te molesta si voy a saludar a unos amigos? Trabajan en San Mungo.

- No, ve si quieres – dijo sin mirarla- Rachel se levantó y se fue. Adivinando que Ron se tardaría más de lo debido, se levantó para ir a la cabaña del guardabosque a charlar con Hagrid. Aun tenía en mente conquistar a Ginny, pero se dio cuenta de que le sería difícil si ella durante su estadía en Hogwarts se desaparecía. Bordeando el lago, vio algo que lo dejó pasmado.

- Harry!! – dijo un joven no muy alto y algo gordo, con cara de bonachón. A su lado una hermosa mujer con una inminente barriga.

- Neville Longbottom? – dijo dudando.

- Si! – este se acercó y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos – Tanto tiempo! Yo… es una alegría volver a verte… le decía a mi esposa…

- Te casaste? – dijo mirando a la mujer.

- Se conocen? – dijo Neville, mirándolos interrogante.

- Harry y yo fuimos novios antes de conocerte. – dijo la mujer.

- Si, pero yo… - Harry no sabía qué decir. Frente a él estaba Cho Chang, su antigua mujer, ahora casada y esperando un hijo. Todo lo contrario a lo que ella quería en la vida.

- Nev, cariño – dijo esta – podrías traerme un jugo de calabaza bien frío? – este asintió dándole un suave beso y partió.- Harry…

- Es que lo veo y no lo creo! Tu y Neville Longbottom? – sonrió – y además… – le señalo la panza.

- Si, las vueltas de la vida – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero tu… tu carrera, tu vida sin complicaciones?

- Eso pasa a un segundo plano cuando tienes alguien que te importe mas, Harry – él la miró – nuestra relación, como te habrías dado cuenta, era vacía, por eso recurríamos a tener carreras exitosas. Para no ver lo horrible de nuestra relación. Tú me engañabas y yo lo sabía. Y al final…

- Tú hiciste lo mismo… - dijo él.

- Pero fue solo al final – se excusó – Neville apareció en mi vida mucho después… y ahora el bebé – sonrió – Entiendo ahora por que no dejaste a tu sobrina.

- Ella es un sol!! – dijo sonriendo – Yo daría mi vida por Carrie.

- Felicidades! – dijo ella. Neville apareció con el zumo de calabaza y la abrazó. Harry sintió una alegría de que al fin Cho encontrara la felicidad. Pero esa alegría se le vino al piso al ver de reojo pasar una cabellera de fuego acompañada de un hombre que la abrazaba cariñosamente. Luego la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba… muy torpemente pero la besaba…y lo que mas odio le dio, fue que ella se dejaba besar… reparó en él. Grande, musculoso, con la nariz torcida y las cejas pobladas, casi juntas, como si siempre estuviera enojado. Y cabello negro…

- No puede ser… No puede ser… No puede ser! – gritó, y los que estaban cerca lo miraron. Rojo se encaminó hacia el castillo. Sabía donde estaba su amigo, y tenía la leve sospecha de que él tenía la culpa, él lo había traído aquí. Así que sin el menor resquemor abrió la puerta del salón de menesteres y cerró los ojos – Será mejor que te vistas Hermione y te vayas, porque tengo que hablar con Ron, AHORA! – Hermione a duras penas se puso la blusa y la túnica y salió colorada. Ron se acomodó como pudo y miró a su amigo.

- Harry – suspiró – espero que sea urgente – Harry se acercó peligrosamente y lo tomó de la camisa.

- Se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Qué?

- Krum! Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que era Krum?

- Lo viste? Vino? - pregunto Ron.

- Que diablos importa ahora, lo que quiero saber es por que diablos no me lo dijiste! Desde cuando salen?

.- Yo… Dos meses…- Harry se sentó abatido.

- Por que no me lo dijiste?

- Acaso te importa?

- Yo… SI! ME GUSTA TU HERMANA! SATISFECHO? – Ron sonrió –

- Era lo que quería escuchar!

- De qué vale ahora? Cómo lo conoció?

- En casa… veras – carraspeó – Krum volvió decidido a conquistar a Hermione…

- EH? – dijo mas furioso – POR QUE SE TE OCURREN ESAS ESTUPIDAS IDEAS!! QUITARTE A HERMIONE? NADIE PODRIA QUITARTELA!!

- Si, pero bueno, vino a cenar a casa y por la dudas… yo invité a Ginny.

- Tu le ofreciste, indirectamente a tu hermana? – lo miró con odio – Tu… eres un desgraciado!

- Yo no sabia que te gustaba! – dijo Ron defendiéndose.

- Si, lo sabias…

- Como podría saberlo? Eres un maestro ocultando secretos.

- Deberías haberte dado cuenta!

- Cómo?

- Como? Acaso no te diste cuenta de todo lo que tuve que hacer para separarla de Wood?

- Tu? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Claro, o por que crees que me iba a dormir al Caldero Chorreante? Para que ella cuidara a Carrie y no saliera con él!

- Uy!!, si que te dio duro! – dijo palmeandolo.

- Me gusta mucho… y yo… quiero…

- Ten cuidado con lo que piensas! Es mi hermana…

- Ayúdame!

- A pesar que quisiera… creo que a ella le gusta Krum.

- Gracias por darme esperanzas- se levantó.

- Harry…

- Creo que no me quedaré al baile. - salió del lugar cabizbajo.

Ron le había contado a Hermione la confesión de Harry. Ella no se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras de su esposo. Al fin de cuentas era lo que siempre quería. En principio pensó decirle a Ginny lo que Ron le dijo. Pero luego se dio cuenta que hacerlo, sería romper la confianza que Harry tenía en su esposo. Y ella no era quien para hacerlo.

Ginny y ella se encontraban preparándose para el baile. Ginny estaba algo entusiasmada. La presencia de Krum la alegraba un poco pero, estaba convencida de que él no era lo que ella necesitaba. Víktor era un bruto consumado. Cada vez que la abrazaba la apretaba, supuso ella, como si se aferrara a una escoba. A veces, sin querer le dejaba colorado el brazo. Y ni hablar cuando le daba una palmada en la espalda. En una ocasión casi le hace escupir los pulmones. Y cuando la besaba… Ginny estaba segura que si dejaba que él metiera su lengua en su boca, le sacaría mínimo dos dientes. A pesar de estos inconvenientes, ella quería que esto funcionara, y cuando él le pidiera ser su novia, ella lo aceptaría. _"No puedo esperar a que Harry se fije en mi" Tengo que pensar en mi futuro"._

Cuando estuvo lista, esperó a Hermione. Su cuñada estaba radiante. Ella no había podido tener un baile de egresados, porque ella y Ron, decidieron tener un festejo más "íntimo", que luego tuvo como corolario, su temprano matrimonio y maternidad. La muchacha había peinado prolijamente su cabello, gracias a la poción alisadora, y se había puesto un hermoso vestido color champagne, con falda irregular hasta los tobillos. Como acostumbraba siempre cuando salía con su esposo, los zapatos debían tener tacón alto.

- Te tiraste el ropero encima! – dijo sonriendo Ginny – Mi hermano aullará cuando te vea!

- Gracias – dijo y se sonrojó – tu tampoco estás mal – Ginny tenía el cabello atado en un trabajado torzado, y llevaba puesto un vestido color negro, largo hasta la rodilla y marcaba su cintura con una faja en plata, al igual que sus sandalias de tacón. El maquillaje era natural –

- Después de todo, tengo que lograr que cierto buscador se me declare! – rió.

- A cuál buscador te refieres? – rió Hermione. Ginny abrió los ojos.

- Al único que pretende hacerlo! Víktor! – salió del cuarto sin escuchar murmurar a su cuñada.

- Ay Ginny, si supieras!

Llegaron a la sala común. Allí los esperaban sus parejas. Harry, que había decidido quedarse, también estaba junto a Rachel. Cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras, se quedó mirándola un instante, y luego sin decir nada, salió por el retrato arrastrando a su novia. Los demás tomaron a sus parejas y salieron lentamente hacia el lugar donde se llevaría en baile.

El gran salón estaba adornado para la ocasión. Grandes guirnaldas hechas con globos en dorado y escarlata adornaban las columnas. Las grandes mesas habían desaparecido. En su lugar habían dispuesto mesas redondas en un sector del salón. Adelante, donde estaban la mesa de los profesores, ahora habían puesto una gran tarima donde una orquesta haría las delicias de los primeros osados en bailar. Y en el centro, la pista de baile.

Cuando Ginny entró junto a Krum, vio que todo el mundo se daba vuelta para mirarlos. Ella sonreía y saludaba a todos. En cierta oportunidad, miró hacia el sector de las mesas, y lo vio. El se había sentado en una, donde estaba Neville, junto a una mujer de cabello negro que no supo quien era porque estaba de espaldas, Seamus y su novia Parvati, su exnovio Dean Thomas con Demelza Robbins, y Colin Creevey con una chica que no conocía. En esa mesa no había mas lugar, por lo que mirando a Hermione y sin saber que hacer, fueron a sentarse a una más alejada que la de Harry.

La cena fue de lo más espectacular, según comentarios de Ron y Víktor. Ginny conversaba poco con su pretendiente. Primero porque él no hablaba mucho segundo, porque con el único varón que podría hablar de algo, no estaba en la mesa. Miró hacia el sector. El estaba aburrido. Su codo se posaba en la mesa y le sostenía la cara. En cierto momento miró hacia donde estaba Ginny y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella le sonrió, pero él dio vuelta la cara. Miró a Hermione para tener una leve idea del porque de su comportamiento, pero esta, se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con sus amigos.

El estaba pasmado y celoso. La había visto bajar y había estado a punto de correr y abrazarla para no soltarla más. Había tenido la intención de secuestrarla en algún salón vacío, para decirle que ella le gustaba. Que quería tener algo con ella… pero ella se había pegado al brazo de King Kong Krum y se había marchado. _"Un momento, yo me fui, y no hice nada… Harry Potter no puedes… eres un Griffindor!! valor, valor"_ Respiró hondo y se levantó, decidido a buscarla.

- Señor Potter! – dijo una voz que le cortó la inspiración.

- Profesora McGonnagal! – dijo serio –

- Escucha, se que no te lo dije, pero como campeón del torneo de los tres magos…- Harry torció los ojos.

- Todavía siguen con lo mismo?

- Señor Potter para usted es algo superfluo, pero para nosotros ha sido un gran honor tener al campeón, al último campeón del torneo en nuestra casa!!-dijo frunciendo los labios denotando enojo.

- Lo siento…- dijo casi en un susurro. La profesora McGonnagal siempre tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir como un niño de doce años.

- Lo que he venido a decirle, es que usted, junto a los premios anuales de las generaciones asistentes, deberán abrir el baile.

- No!! Otra vez?

- SI!! OTRA VEZ! – dijo enojada – Así que busque a su pareja, y cuando lo llame tenga la amabilidad de llegarse a la pista y mover un poco esos pies!

- Si no me queda otra… – dijo bufando – Pero espere! Yo voy a buscarme una premio anual!

- Apresúrese – dijo frunciendo las cejas y acomodándole el cuello del saco – los únicos premios anuales mujeres que hay son Hermione Granger, que está casada con el señor Weasley y…

- Ginny!! – dijo sonriendo.

- Así es, la señorita Weasley – la profesora se marchó. El regresó a su mesa y se acercó a Rachel.

- Escucha, debo bailar con un premio anual. Enseguida vuelvo – y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Se acercó junto a sus amigos – buenas noches!

- Hola perdido!! – dijo Ron, bebiendo vino de sauco. Hermione sonrió. Ginny miró para otro lado.

- Si, bueno… estás muy bonita Hermione!!

- Gracias.

- Harrry Potter – dijo la voz gruesa y torpe de Krum.

- Hola Vicky! – dijo burlón. Ginny lo miró con rabia.

- Hasta que te dignas en hablar! – lo miro.

- Lo siento… estás muy bonita esta noche – ella se ruborizó – aunque debo decir realmente, que esta noche estás mas bonita que lo usual – ella lo miró y el le guiñó un ojo.

- Que te pasa? – le dijo.

- Nada! –sonrió. Sabia que la había puesto nerviosa – Lo siento Vicky pero me imagino que decirle la verdad a esta belleza no debe molestarte!

- Yo…

- Bailas muñeca? – le tendió la mano. Ginny miró a Hermione que sonreía y a su Hermano que bebió otro trago de vino y a Krum que sus cejas estaban hechas una, de tan juntas que las tenía.

- Por que tendría que hacerlo? – dijo ella arqueando las cejas.

- Pues porque te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor – le besó la mano. Ginny sintió recorrer una electricidad a través de sus dedos que le recorrió por el brazo y le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca – Veras… la profesora McGonnagal sigue con el rollo del campeón del torneo de los tres magos y se le ha dado la locura de que inicie el baile, junto a los premios anuales.

- Y?

- Y que como tu eres premio anual de tu generación… pensé que podíamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro…- La miró, ella pareció pensarlo y sin preguntarle a Víktor…

- En ese caso – se levantó – vamos, me muero por bailar!! – El le corrió la silla y la tomó de la mano, saliendo hacia la pista. Se dio vuelta – Ron – su hermano la miró – deja de beber, por si no te diste cuenta…

- Hermione es premio anual de la nuestra – sonrió Harry al decir estas palabras. Hermione se levantó y jaló a su marido.

- Y te prohíbo que hagas el baile del robot! – el pelirrojo solo bajó la cabeza y la siguió.

- Bueno amigos- la voz entusiasta de la profesora McGonnagal se escuchaba por todo el salón - ya que habéis saciado vuestro apetito, se dará comienzo al baile del reencuentro… como es una costumbre los que abrirán el baile serán los premios anuales… en este caso la señora Hermione Granger, la señorita Ginevra Weasley, el señor Percival Weasley, - Harry trató de verlo. Allí estaba el estirado mas grande de todos lo tiempos según Harry. Miró a Ginny y luego a Ron. Ellos como si nada- El señor Garret Norton, - Harry vio al joven de cabello rizado, algo estirado al igual que Percy, de la mano de una joven de cabello rubio - y como único y último campeón del torneo de los tres magos, el señor Harry Potter.

- Sabías que vendría Percy? – Preguntó Harry, para tratar de romper el silencio entre ambos.

- No, no sé porqué lo invitaron… después de lo que dijo de Dumbledore… - Harry notó la mueca de fastidio de su acompañante por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

- Se me hace que eso de la costumbre de abrir el baile, lo acaba inventar. – suspiró Harry – sabe que odio bailar!!

- Recuerdas como hacerlo, verdad Potter? – dijo ella burlona.

- No – dijo tranquilo.

- Pero…

- Me enseñas?

- Eres el colmo!!

- Pero soy simpático! – ella sonrió – eso debe ayudarme!! - Puso su mano derecha sobre la cintura de la pelirroja y con la otra tomó delicadamente la de la chica. Ginny tuvo la mala idea de compararlo con Krum. _"Vaya si hubiera sido Víktor me hubiera roto los huesos de la mano"._ La música comenzó a sonar y ellos comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por la pista. Al parecer Harry recordaba lo que era bailar, porque en todo momento estuvo a cargo de la situación. El la guiaba y ella se dejaba llevar. No miraba los pies, la miraba a los ojos. La fulminaba con sus ojos verdes. Ella no podía apartar su vista de ellos.

- Harry…

- Estas mareada? Doy demasiadas vueltas? – _"la verdad que si_" pensó él _"Déjate de perder el tiempo y hazlo"._

- No, es solo que nunca te había visto bailar!

- Si que lo has hecho. La diferencia es que nunca lo hemos hecho juntos… digo bailar – Se acercó a su cuerpo. Ella tembló. Estuvieron bailando mucho, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que la pista lentamente se poblaba de bailarines. Sólo se dieron cuenta y volvieron al salón cuando un Víktor Krum bruscamente le tocó el hombro. El se separó como para matarlo.

- Víktor – dijo ella perturbada.

- Qué quieres? – dijo Harry malhumorado.

- Vengo a bailar con mi novia – Ginny abrió los ojos y la boca y lo miró sin saber que decir…

- Es verdad, es tu novio? – ella no contestó. El se separó y le soltó la mano. Ginny sintió una sensación de vacío. Krum la tomó de la mano. Ya estaban bailando… él cabizbajo se marchó.

- Harry – Fred lo llamó – qué pasa hermano?

- Nada – dijo triste… - yo… me voy a dormir.

- A dormir? – dijo George – estás loco!

- Yo… no tengo ganas de estar en la fiesta…

- Anímate – dijeron los dos – tenemos algo que te animará.

- Si, que es? Alguna poción de la euforia? Porque Creeme es lo único que haría que yo estuviera de ánimo – miró hacia donde ella estaba bailando con el rinoceronte Krum. Fred le dio un trago de Whisky de fuego, potenciado. Harry lo bebió de golpe y sintió arder desde la garganta hasta el estomago. Luego se dio vuelta para salir del salón, y la mano de uno de los gemelos se lo impidió.

- Ey! eres Harry Potter! – dijo Fred adivinando lo que le pasaba – pudiste con Vo.. Voldemort salvando la piedra filosofal…

- Y tenías once! – siguió George.

- Salvaste a esa desagradecida de Ginny de morir en la cámara de los secretos y peleaste con un basilisco…

- Contando solo con doce años…

- Basta…

- Te enfrentaste a dragones y sirenas, fuiste testigo del ascenso de Voldemort…

- Con catorce!

- Y …

- Cual es el punto? – dijo Harry, ya cansado – perdónenme, pero se la historia de mi vida…

- Lo que tratamos de hacerte ver…- dijo dándole otro trago que Harry bebió presuroso - es que eres demasiado valiente para dejarte vencer por un tonto sin cerebro como ese orangután de Krum…

- Piensa en Ginny… – dijo Fred.

- Que quieres que piense? – dijo molesto. Al parecer el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

- Te engañó!! – dijeron los mellizos.

- Si? – él los miro – Si! Me engañó, me oculto su relación! – farfulló colérico.

- Es de lo peor… - dijeron ocultando una mueca burlona – mira que hacerte eso a ti!!

- A mi! Que le di trabajo cuando estaba por el piso! – dijo ya no ocultando su rabia.

- Mírala, disfrutando de los besos de ese pulpo, y te acuerdas de las escenas que te mandaba cuando venías tarde?

- SI! – dijo ya fúrico – y ahora…

- Qué hipócrita! – dijeron los dos – es hora que le digas unas cuantas verdades!

- Si! – dijo y se levantó hacia la pista de baile. – Pero antes debo arreglar algo en mi vida! – Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Rachel, su novia y la miró – Rachel debo hablar contigo – los gemelos lo habían seguido, y miraban divertidos la escena. Al parecer Harry estaba algo rojo producto del alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo, pero no estaba borracho.

- Si cariño! - dijo la rubia alegremente.

- No me dirás cariño, cuando te diga lo que tengo que decirte. – Ella se puso seria y lo miró – Para hacerla corta… - respiro profundamente – Rachel, lo nuestro aquí se termina.

- Que? – dijo ella y los gemelos sonrieron.

- Si, mira no voy a gastar el poco tiempo que tengo en explicarte. Tu eres linda pero no eres lo que yo necesito en mi vida – le dio la mano – Adiós – ya se iba cuando la mujer lo tomó del brazo.

- Y te vas así, sólo un adiós?

- Agradece que me despedí de ti. A las demás ni las saludo – se fue dejándola ahí parada. – Ahora debo arreglar las cuentas contigo pelirroja. – Lo escucharon los gemelos murmurar.

- Creo que exageramos hermano – dijo Fred.

- Creo que si- asintió George – Vamos a bailar. No quiero resbalar en la sangre de Harry cuando Ginny lo mate. – Rieron. Harry iba ciego a enfrentarse a Ginny. Ella le había deliberadamente ocultado su relación. No se lo perdonaría. Estaba a punto de llegar, ella estaba luchando por respirar. Krum la había apretado de tal forma que ella ya se estaba desvaneciendo…

- WEASLEY! – gritó Harry. Ella aprovechó esto para zafar de su compañero de baile – QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO AHORA!

- Qué te sucede Harry? – dijo mirándolo sorprendida.

- NO ME VENGAS CON ESA VOCECITA! QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO AHORA. SALES POR LAS BUENAS O TE ARRASTRO!

- Ahorrra… qué te sucede a ti, Potter? – tronó la voz de Krum.

- Nadie te dio vela en este entierro Krum. Estoy hablando con mi niñera!

- Vicky querido!! – dijeron los mellizos que se acercaban presurosos.- Ven con nosotros – dijo Fred.

- Te tenemos una propuesta que no puedes despreciar! – siguió George.

- Perrro yo estoy ocupado ahorrra!!! – dijo. Los mellizos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo llevaban casi a la fuerza.

- Descuida hombre, solo serán algunos minutos… mi hermana te esperará… - se perdieron entre los bailarines.

- Y bien? Vas por las buenas o te arrastro? – bufó Harry – ya te dije que tengo que hablar contigo y lo haré… quieras o no!

- Harry baja la voz! – dijo ella.- Iré contigo pero no te alteres…- Ella salió del salón y Harry salió detrás de ella, echando chispas por los ojos. Las cosas no serían como él las planeó, pero al menos le quedaría el consuelo de gritarle a la pelirroja unas cuantas verdades.

****

**Nota de la autora:** bien… eso es todo por ahora… Espero que realmente dejen reviews y me comenten que les pareció este capitulo.

Próximo capitulo…. No me acuerdo que pasará, así que solo esperen a leerlo!! (En realidad si me acuerdo pero no les dire nada porque soy mala!!)

Saludos Silvia


	15. Te amo Harry ah, bueno

**Capitulo 15**

**Te amo Harry… ah bueno…**

- Me vas a decir qué es lo que te ocurre? – él no hablaba – Harry! Dime a donde vamos o aquí me planto! – se paró en medio del pasillo.

- Sígueme! – dijo serio. Apresuró la marcha, buscando un salón vacío. Estaba demasiado enojado y dolido. El salón de menesteres, era el indicado para soltarle la cantaleta que le tenía preparada, pero estaba en el séptimo piso y no tenía ganas de caminar. De pronto vio que en la misma planta baja estaba entreabierta la puerta del salón Nro 11. Se paró en seco, y ella casi lo atropelló. Lo miró, sus ojos estaban faltos de expresión. – Entra!

- Aquí? – dijo ella extrañada- Pero Harry…

- Entra! – ella rápidamente entró, y él lo hizo detrás, cerrando la puerta de golpe. El salón era la réplica de un claro del bosque prohibido, con hierba en el suelo, y el cielo nocturno estrellado. Ginny lo recordaba. Había estado allí cuando la profesora Umbridge había corrido a la profesora de Adivinación, y Dumbledore contratara al centauro Firenze.

- Harry, podemos estar aquí? Es que no molestamos al profesor Firenze?

- Lo que tengo que decirte es muy corto, no te preocupes por Firenze! – ella lo miró.

- Bueno empieza… - dijo impaciente – Víktor me….

- Víktor, Víktor! – dijo él sarcásticamente – eres una hipócrita y una mentirosa!

- Que bicho te picó Potter?

- Que bicho me picó? – dijo riendo – eres el colmo! Vuelvo a repetírtelo… eres una hipócrita!

- A si? Y por qué crees que lo soy?

- Cuando se suponía que ibas a decirme lo de Krum?

- Yo… no… - ella estaba colorada.

- O acaso ibas a esperar, así me lo decías y de paso me invitabas a tu boda?

- De qué estas hablando? Estás delirando! – dijo ella comenzando a enojarse.

- Ahora yo divago? Acaso no me lo ocultaste?

- Pero eso no significa que sea mentirosa e hipócrita!

- Tu eres una hipócrita! Miles de veces me hacías un escándalo por mis salidas…

- Crees que puedes compararte conmigo? Eres un cínico!

- Qué mas voy a ser para ti, Ginevra?

- Disculpen… - dijo una voz ajena a la discusión. Ellos no notaron la intromisión.

- Crees que puedo encontrar palabras en algún diccionario mágico o muggle, para decirte que clase de persona eres? no existe tal diccionario! Eres de lo peor! – dijo ella.

- Así que soy de lo peor? Pero por lo menos no me hago la santurrona y oculto cosas!

- Crees que soy una santurrona? – dijo ella roja – al menos no me ando pavoneando con las idiotas descerebradas que te revuelcas, como tu mi amigo! Y crees que eso te hace macho? – rió burlonamente.

- DISCULPEN! – y escucharon detrás de un árbol un ruido de cascos. Se dieron vuelta y vieron a Firenze que se acercaba a ellos sonriendo.

- Profesor…- dijo Ginny colorada.

- Estamos hablando! – dijo Harry molesto.

- No seas grosero! – dijo ella.

- No se preocupen – dijo el centauro – si necesitan seguir esta "amena" conversación, los dejo. Tengo reunión con la manada.

- Si? Se puede saber de qué? – Dijo Ginny, tratando de zafar de la pelea, y haciendo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, al parecer ellos están tratando de aceptar mi regreso al bosque. Verás, cuando yo decidí aceptar el puesto de profesor…

- Si, si, ya lo sabemos… - dijo Harry impaciente - creo que se te hace tarde para la reunión –. Firenze lo miro y sonrió.

- Las estrellas están claras hoy, Harry Potter – él lo miro – solo debes ver la claridad del camino a seguir… y todo lo que deseas se hará realidad. – él torció los ojos. _"Ya estoy yo para tontos acertijos!"_

- Si, bueno, adiós Firenze…

- Perdónelo usted Firenze – dijo Ginny – Parece que con el tiempo se le olvidaron los modales!

- Y a ti se te olvidaron decirle las cosas a tus amigos!!

- No empieces! Después de todo, tú me ocultaste cuando salías con Cho!!

- Eso fue hace siglos!

- Apuesto a que si la ves….

- Ella está aquí, sabes? – ella lo miró – hablé con ella en el picnic.

- Acaso te pidió ir a algún sitio al que la llevabas en épocas de escuela? – dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos.

- Eres una tonta! – dijo él. Firenze ni se molestó en saludarlos, salió y cerró la puerta. Ellos ni se percataron de que se había ido. – Para tu información, Cho está casada con Neville Longbottom y esta por tener un bebé!

- Vaya!! se ve que los idiotas salieron en tu generación.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Olvídalo! – chasqueó la lengua – es todo lo que tenías para decirme?

- Si – se iba. Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo dar vuelta bruscamente – Ey! suelta quieres?

- Bien, ahora me toca a mí decirte unas cuantas…

- Qué podrías decirme que ya no me dijiste? Veamos – se tomó los dedos como contando – Me dijiste, cínico, hipócrita, mentiroso, fiestero…

- Eso te pinta de cuerpo entero, aunque hay otro calificativo que te queda de perillas…

- Cual?

- EGOÍSTA!

- Ah Claro, egoísta, como olvidarlo.

- No te queda el sarcasmo Potter. Sabes que tengo razón!

- Dame las tuyas y las aceptaré.

- Oliver…

- Qué tiene que ver ese nabo?

- Te la pasaste arruinando mi relación con Oliver, y todo para qué? Para que no te dejara solo con Carrie. Hasta ese punto has llegado…

- Yo… no sé de que me estas hablando…

- Hasta empiezo a dudar de que tu cambio para con Carrie sea cierto.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Que eres tan egoísta, que te creo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de beneficiarte!

- Crees que puedo fingir querer a Carrie solo para que… tu te quedes y la cuides? – dijo tratando de que su temperamento no saliera a flote. Pero la actitud de la pelirroja no le ayudaba para nada.

- Eres tan egoísta, que si, por que no?

- YO AMO A MI SOBRINA! –gritó desencajado – COMO TE ATREVES! YO LA ACEPTE, Y ME PROPUSE DARLE UN HOGAR!! YO QUE LE DI UNA CASA Y LA ALIMENTO TODOS LOS DIAS. ACEPTE AUNQUE ODIABA A MI PRIMO, TENERLA….

- Escucha como hablas, eres de lo peor!!

- NO SOY EGOÍSTA!!

- Si lo eres… hasta te pareces a… - se calló. Y decidió salir. El la atajó.

- Termina la frase Weasley! – dijo

- No… - dijo ella. Sabía que si decía lo que pensaba, se desataría una tormenta de dimensiones impensadas.

- Vamos soy egoísta y me parezco a quien? – la miró. Ella trataba de no abrir la boca – o acaso eres tan cobarde… me tienes miedo? Ja ja, tan valiente que dices ser… atrévete… a quien me parezco? No tienes valor, gran auror!! – dijo con sarcasmo, y Ginny explotó.

- A TU TIO VERNON! – Gritó – LO UNICO QUE TE FALTA ES QUE …

- NO ME COMPARES CON ESE INFELIZ ENGENDRO GINEVRA!

- ES LO QUE PIENSO! SINO MIRA DE LA FORMA EN LA QUE TE EXPRESAS DE LA NIÑA! "_YO! QUE LE DI CASA, COMIDA, ME DIO LASTIMA DEJARLA TIRADA…"_ – lo remedó de mala manera.

- Yo amo a mi sobrina! Yo nunca le haría lo que ellos me hicieron a mi!

- Te pondrás igual que tu tío… no me extrañaría que le prohibieras usar la magia… - dijo ella burlona.

- Cállate…

- Te duele la verdad? – dijo tocando su pecho y empujándolo con el dedo índice.

- Cállate, te dije!! – dijo mirándola y cerrando los puños.

- No voy a callarme! Te has convertido en lo que siempre odiaste. En tu tío, en ese ser que te mantenía alejado de la felicidad!

- CÁLLATE O NO RESPONDO!

- Qué harás eh? Me encerraras en la alacena debajo de las escaleras y me mantendrás ahí sin comer por una semana, como él te hacía?

- CALLATE GINEVRA O VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!

- ANDA, PEGAME, EL LO HACIA, NO? O QUIZAS LARGAME EL PERRO COMO HACIA LA HERMANA DE TU TIO, PARA QUE ESTE TODA UNA FRIA NOCHE SOBRE UN ARBOL, DESPUES DE TODO ERES IGUAL QUE ELLOS!! APESTAS! – Y no supo en que instante Harry se acercó a ella y tomándola por los brazos pero sin ejercer presión, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó. Rápido al principio, pero luego fue soltándola lentamente y luego de unos instantes se separó, mirándola a los ojos.- Harry… - dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- Yo, no soy egoísta… - suspiró – lamento que tengas esa imagen de mi – se iba.

- Harry, espera! –él se dio la vuelta y tenía la mirada triste. Ella se acercó y le dio una cachetada.

- Supongo que me la merezco! – dijo, tocándose la mejilla.

- Eres un idiota! – se colgó de su cuello y lo besó. Harry tardó un instante en reaccionar y tomándola de la cintura, intensificó el beso. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Ginny, rozando la piel desnuda. Ella se ocupaba de acariciar la espesa cabellera negra, estaba feliz, él la estaba besando. Luego se sorprendió al sentir que Harry se quitaba la túnica dejándola caer al pasto. Se ruborizó un momento pero los brazos de él la hicieron sentir segura nuevamente. Era tan distinto a Krum, aun besándola por la fuerza, era tierno. _"Que dices Ginevra!, piensa, si Harry te está besando a la fuerza… yo soy Voldemort"_. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar ahí, con él, pero sea lo sea, estaría dispuesta a disfrutarlo.

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley…._" Se encontró soñando despierta. Trataba de recordar qué, cuando unos fuertes brazos la sacaron del trance para sentir el calor masculino. Estaba con él, trataba además de saber que sentía… en principio una sensación de lasitud, a pesar de tener un terrible dolor de espalda. Una suave brisa llevaba el aroma de las flores, y olor a tierra húmeda. Luego recordó los sucesos pasados. _"Ginevra Molly Weasley… eres de lo peor!!" _y sonrió.

Todo pasó en un minuto, un segundo o en horas… Ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida. El la había aceptado sin miramientos.

La primera había sido una entrega pasiva, casi involuntaria. Las manos de Harry recorrieron su cuerpo con suavidad, el movimiento de sus dedos eran tan delicados que esto la encendía aun mas, aunque por mas que quería no paraba de hablar y de decir cosas sin sentido, hasta que Harry puso un dedo en sus labios y la invitó a que se callara la boca y ella le besó los dedos, para después con algo de timidez rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Al final lloró un poco porque aun él tratándola con delicadeza no pudo evitar sentir el dolor de la primera vez…

La segunda, fue unas horas después… antes del amanecer. Cuando ella se despertó con una sensación de pánico, al encontrarse en aquel lugar. Harry se movió a su lado y la abrazó, murmurando su nombre. Ella se dejó abrazar, y Harry, que no era lerdo en cuanto al sexo se refiere, la hizo suya nuevamente. Después del éxtasis final, se quedaron abrazados tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pero algo la hacía dudar, y era el comportamiento de Harry con las mujeres. Una duda bastante grande que la embargó al sentir sus brazos rodearla, allí, bajo ese cielo artificial. Que pasaría ahora, una vez que Harry hubiera obtenido lo que deseaba, se iría, la aceptaría? Pensó en Víktor y se sonrojó. Tendría que dejarlo? O Debería esperar a ver que pasara entre ella y Harry? Y por qué tenía que estar pensando en Krum en este momento, con semejante ejemplar a su lado? Sonrió malignamente.

Harry miraba al cielo tratando de serenar su respiración. Había pasado lo que él deseaba, tenerla. Hacerle el amor fue lo más fantástico por él vivido en años. Nunca se había sentido así, tan completo. Miraba las estrellas y se imaginó un futuro junto a aquella mujer que lo abrazaba. Sonrió. Al fin podría ser feliz… _"Feliz? Si feliz, Harry Feliz..."_ y se sorprendió, porque nunca en sus veinticuatro años, casi veinticinco, las palabras, Harry y feliz, habían estado juntas en una oración.

- Harry… - ella rompió el idílico silencio. El la miró – esto… es muy agradable… digo estar así…

- Entiendo lo que sientes – suspiró, y le dio un beso en la frente – Nunca pensé que…

- Estarías aquí? – sonrió ella.

- La verdad es que es la primera vez que estoy aquí con…

- Es en el único lugar que te faltaba estar con una chica?

- No es así! – rió – En verdad este y el despacho de Dumbledore… - ella le dio un pellizco en el brazo – Auch! Dolió sabes?

- La pasé bien… digo… – se puso roja y agradeció estar bajo ese cielo nocturno, y que él no la viera – digo…

- Si, entendí lo que tratas de decir – sonrió – yo estoy muy bien contigo… - ella lo miró.

- Que pasará con nosotros, Harry?

- Seguiremos igual – él la miró – en realidad quiero decir que, bueno ya no somos sólo amigos… o si?

- Yo… no se… estoy algo confundida.

- Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo de repente.

- Si – dijo ella sin dudar. El sonriendo la besó suavemente, ella tuvo la leve impresión de que flotaba. – Quiero que dejes a Krum.- Ella asintió.

- Quiero que dejes a Rachel.

- Lo hice antes de hablar contigo –la abrazó – realmente me gustas Ginny.

- Yo… - ella lo besó. No quiso decirle… no podía decirle que lo amaba. Era demasiado pronto. _"Quizás si se lo digo, el se asusta y se iba"_ – Tendré que irme a vivir a la madriguera?

- Ni lo sueñes… viviremos juntos – ella lo miró – Ya tengo todo pensado. Yo me mudaré a tu cuarto y Carrie partirá al mío. Ya tenía ganas de que ella tuviera su cuarto… Seremos casi como una familia…

- Casi? –dijo ella medio desilusionada.

- Bueno… quieres ser parte de…

- Si!! – lo abrazó nuevamente. Y así se quedaron al menos un momento, mirando ese cielo estrellado. De pronto un destello de luz atravesó en el cielo. – Mira Harry una estrella fugaz! Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo. - El la miró y no supo por qué cerró lo ojos y pidió lo que pidió. Ella hizo lo mismo.

- Ya está – hizo un breve movimiento y quedó encima de la pelirroja.

- Qué se supone que haces? – dijo aun resistiendo a los besos de Harry en el cuello. Y estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo.

- Yo… estoy tratando de hacer mi deseo realidad…- La besó. Ginny se dejó besar.

Ginny fue la primera en despertarse. Estaba completamente relajada y feliz. Lo vivido hace horas, aun estaba fresco en su memoria y trataría que se quedara así de por vida. Ella había pasado la noche con aquel mujeriego que no tenía reparo en revolcarse con la que se cruzaba ante sus ojos. Pero esta vez había sido distinto. O eso al menos era lo que Ginny trataba de convencerse. El la había buscado. Ella no fue de rogona. El le había hecho una escena en frente de Krum y la había llevado allí para decirle…, bueno en realidad no le importó lo que le dijo pero si, y aquí sonrió, lo que hizo después de decir. Miró el reloj y abrió los ojos. Luego miró hacia donde él dormía. Sonrió feliz. Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir. Si lo había visto inconsciente en la sala de la enfermería cuando era un niño, pero ahora era diferente. El dormía placidamente y ella estaba a su lado.

- Harry – susurró suavemente cerca de su oído. El no pareció reaccionar – Harry – dijo nuevamente. El apenas se movió y sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

- Déjame un segundo mas… estoy cansado…

- Harry debemos irnos…- dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Harry abrió los ojos.

- Tienes razón, debemos irnos… Ron nos echará de menos en el salón de baile…

- Harry – rió ella- ya es muy tarde no creo que haya alguien en el salón.

- No, linda mira aun es de noche…- la carcajada de Ginny retumbo en el bosque…

- Harry – él la miró – recuerdas donde estamos? Esto es un salón de clases mágicamente ambientado.- El abrió los ojos.- Son las 9 de la mañana.

- Oh Merlín, Ginny!! – dijo en un lamento – Ron me romperá los dientes!- comenzó a vestirse – te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo si no quieres, terminar la relación por deceso de uno de nosotros antes de comenzar…

- Harry eres exagerado!!

- Como no sabes como te cuida tu hermano! – Se puso el pantalón y la camisa pero no la abotonó. – Vamos linda – se puso los zapatos.

- Ponte las medias!!

- Que importan las medias! Debo parecer medianamente vestido – ella rió. Ya estaba vestida. Y esperaba que él terminara de levantar su ropa.- diablos dónde esta la corbata!

- Aquí! – dijo ella mostrándosela y yendo hacia la puerta.

- Dámela, si? – dijo él.

- Ven y atrápala – él sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta, atrapándola antes de abrirla.

- Crees que te puedes escapar? – la besó bruscamente. Ella se colgó de su cuello y fue cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe.

- Disculpa Potter! Que se supone que haces con mi hermana?

- Ron! – dijo ella separándose de golpe. Allí estaban, su hermano y su esposa. Uno con una cara de incredulidad y odio, y la otra con asombro y alegría.- Yo… estábamos…

- Somos novios – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Bien! – dijo Hermione – Ginny ven, tenemos que hablar – De inmediato la sacó del campo de batalla. Harry la miró irse y luego puso las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Ron. Este lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

- Supongo que no se pasaron la noche hablando! – dijo al fin Ron.

- Supones bien – dijo él bajando la vista.- Pero déjame decirte que yo... me contuve lo más que pude…

- Si, claro! – bufó – debería matarte por abusar de mi hermanita…

- Si pero… yo… ella…te dije que me gusta!

- Cómo quedara tu relación con ella?

- Viviremos juntos…

- En pecado!!! – dijo el pelirrojo alarmado.

- Déjate de bobadas Ron! – dijo él ya cansado – Mira, tengo mucha hambre. Solo te diré que trataré de hacerla feliz...

- No, mi amigo!! – dijo Ron, acercándolo con un brazo y comenzando a caminar abrazado a su amigo, gesto que hizo a Harry ponerse serio – no tratarás, la vas a hacer feliz, entendiste? Sino, mis hermanos y yo… - aquí lo apretó mas fuerte, logrando intimidar a Harry - te tendremos preparada una bonita lápida con tu nombre – Ron sonrió, Harry pudo respirar tranquilo – Vamos al comedor… ah y por favor súbete el cierre del pantalón. Degenerado!

Con el correr de los días y las semanas, la pareja se iba consolidando dentro del mundo mágico. La familia Weasley y mucho mas los hermanos de Ginny, estaban complacidos con la relación de Harry con su hermana, teniendo en cuenta que siempre pensaron en él como el único capaz de aguantarla. Porque Harry podía ser colérico y firme en sus decisiones, pero también con el paso del tiempo había desarrollado desde que estaba al lado de la pelirroja el envidiable don de la paciencia, cada vez que a su novia se le ocurría una que otra loca idea. "En verdad Harry, se encontraba diciendo Ron, las veces que se encontraban para cenar, no se como puedes lidiar con ese demonio" A lo que Harry solo respondía encogiendo sus hombros y sonriendo.

Ginny estaba más contenta, pero aun habiéndose salido con la suya y atrapado al soltero más codiciado, tenía que lidiar con las ex conquistas de su novio que en mayoría trabajaban en el ministerio y por lo tanto resultaban un peligro continuo. Mas cuando se le acercaban tan sugestivamente por cualquier bobada. Harry algo conciente de esto, trataba de ponerle seriedad a la cosa, mas por temor a que la mujer que compartía hoy su vida, perdiera los estribos.

Una mañana en especial, Harry se despertó temprano y se levantó a preparar el desayuno. Estaba contento, es que ese día cumplían un mes de estar juntos. _"como pasa el tiempo cuando estás bien"_ Se encontraba pensando mientras ponía la tetera en el fuego y calentaba el pan. Porque era feliz… muy feliz. Terminó de arreglar la mesa y se encaminó hacia la habitación. El sol entraba por el gran ventanal, iluminando el lugar y dándole un aura angelical a la cabellera roja que se desparramaba por la almohada. Ginny aun dormía, por lo que Harry, se dispuso a despertarla. Tomando una rosa del florero que se encontraba cerca del tocador, comenzó a rozarle la piel de los hombros delicadamente. Sonreía de la reacción de su mujer, pero un momento después dejó de sonreír para sobarse la mejilla porque Ginny le dio un reverendo bofetón. "Auch" dijo y logró su cometido. Al instante Ginny se despertó sobresaltada.

- Que diablos sucede? – pregunto mirando como Harry se tomaba el pómulo.

- Que he tratado de ser algo romántico contigo y despertarte… y tu vienes y me das un tremendo cross de derecha – Ginny se alarmó.

- Yo… lo siento, pensé que era un moscardón – él la miró torciendo los ojos y provocó la risa de la muchacha.

- Riete! Como a ti no te golpearon – ella se acercó.

- Dame un golpe y quedamos a mano… - y puso su mejor sonrisa

- Ni lo sueñes! – se acercó y le dio un beso – me consideraré a mano con eso…

- Solo con eso? – ella se tiró encima del joven y lo besó efusivamente – Ahora si – dijo una vez que lo soltó – estamos a mano.

- Buenos días! – dijo sonriendo – sabes que día es hoy?

- Hoy es el día en que tengo que ir a trabajar al ministerio! – dijo bufando la pelirroja.

- Mala suerte cariño – dijo él – yo tengo el día libre!

- Oh Harry!! – él la abrazó – por que no tenemos libre el día juntos?

- Hablaré con Kinsley la próxima! – la miró – pero en verdad no sabes que día es hoy? – ella negó – bueno, pensé que siendo mujer lo recordarías – ella hizo una mueca como no entendiendo de que hablaba – Hoy hace un mes que estamos juntos! – dijo ofuscado.

- Harry, es verdad!! Si ya lo sabía – dijo algo colorada.

- Por que me mientes, si ni te acordaste! – dijo él. Ella lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó.

- Lo siento! En verdad pensé que era …

- No digas mas, en vez de aclarar, oscureces – ella lo besó.

- Perdóname, te juro que la próxima haré una nota mental para no olvidarme.

- Si te olvidas, no habrá próxima!!

- Diablos y yo tengo que ir a trabajar!

- Bueno – él volvió a besarla – tengo un día preparado para nosotros dos…

- Solos? – dijo coqueta.

- Aha… solos – él sonrió – Dejaré a Carrie con Hermione… y prepararé algo especial para festejar…

- Vendré temprano…

- Mas te vale – él se levantó – iré a levantar a Carrie… tu vístete, el desayuno ya está listo – ella se acomodó nuevamente en la cama – Apresúrate o llegarás tarde a trabajar! – se iba.

- Harry!! – ella lo llamó y él se volvió desde la puerta – Te amo! – y sonrió. El la miró y solo sonrió.

- Bueno… - y se fue, dejándola pasmada. Ginny se levantó desganada. "Bueno" no era la respuesta que ella esperaba. Sus ojos la traicionaron y quisieron largar unas lágrimas, pero las reprimió. "_De seguro él no me ama" _pensó, en una de las cuantas cepilladas rabiosas que le daba a su cabello. "_Maldito insensible, como puedes contestarme bueno, cuando yo expongo mis sentimientos de esa manera! Bueno, ya te daré yo bueno! Cualquier día de estos me pasa algo y solo te quedará el recuerdo de que dijiste bueno a semejante declaración! Te odio Harry Potter"_ – Ginny vas a tardar mucho?

- YA VOY! – gritó exteriorizando su mal humor. Tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la cocina. Carrie estaba sentada en su sillita tomando su mamadera de leche. Se acercó le dio un beso y se sentó en la mesa. No emitió palabra alguna. Harry jugaba con la bebé y le daba una galleta. Ginny aun seria, tomaba su desayuno sin emitir palabra alguna. Harry percibió que algo andaba mal. La miró. Ella tenía la vista puesta en la azucarera.

- Ginny… - ella no le respondía. Trataba de pensar porque él le respondió así, solo un bueno, ni siquiera una sonrisa ni un beso tirado al aire! – Ginny – ella lo miró triste y dolida…- Me pasas el azúcar? – dijo Harry, tratando de tantear el terreno. Ella se la dio. El la miró, ella rehuyó a esa mirada.- Se puede saber que ocurre?

- Nada – dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron. Trató de que él no lo notara pero no pudo. El le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

- No puede ser nada, porque te pones así – ella le quitó la mano y se levantó.

- Tengo que irme a trabajar – le dio un beso a Carrie – adiós muñequita, vendré mas tarde…

- Mamá – dijo la niña.

- Te identifica como su mamá – dijo él contento – crees que algún día me diga papá?- no le contestó – Ginny!

- Quizás… te diga papa… papanatas! – se iba con los puños cerrados hacia su habitación.

- Ginevra Weasley! Quédate donde estás y dime qué diablos te sucede…

- Eres de lo peor!!!

- Y ahora qué te hice!! – dijo él algo cansado de sus arranques.

- Como si no lo supieras! – dijo – como si… olvídalo, haz de cuenta que no te dije nada…

- No te vas de aquí hasta que no me digas que te sucede! Eres igual de terca que Ron!

- Por supuesto, a fin de cuentas es mi hermano!

- Ya lo sé! – se serenó – cuéntame qué he hecho ahora? – la abrazó, ella forcejeó un poco, pero luego cedió al abrazo

- Yo… te dije que te amaba…

- Ahora es pasado? – sonrió él.

- No te burles! – él le dio un beso en la frente – yo te dije que te amo… y tu solo dijiste bueno! – derramó unas lagrimas – No te interesa lo que siento por ti?

- Bueno… - ella lo miró con rabia – bueno! Es que no todos los días a alguien le dicen que lo aman! – sonrió – mira, tu eres muy importante para mi, no lo olvides – la soltó, dejándola con mas dudas – será mejor que te vayas… llegarás tarde. – ella salió de la casa. Más confundida. _"Ser importante para alguien no significa que esa persona te ame mas que nada en el mundo" Diablos, sabía que debía callarme la boca, a un hombre como Harry no se le puede decir que lo amas, de seguro tomará sus recaudos de ahora en adelante_." Sacando su varita pronunció unas palabras y desapareció.

Harry después de ordenar la casa y preparar la velada que le tenía preparada, se dedicó a jugar un rato con Carrie. Estaba cada vez mas seguro respecto a adoptarla, solo faltaba un paso y el deseo de su primo se haría realidad. A Carrie le encantaba jugar con su tío, y Harry se divertía con ella pues a cada risa que escapaba de la pequeña boquita, venía una demostración de magia, la mayoría de las veces eran jarrones que rompían al sonido agudo de la voz de Carrie, pero últimamente era mas evidente que a la niña le encantaba hacer levitar objetos. Claro que eran objetos livianos como vasos, flores, peluches y lo que mas le agradaba, convocar las llaves de la casa y el llavero de Ginny, que tenía una replica animada de Bob Esponja. Después de jugar aproximadamente una hora decidió darle un baño. Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, porque al trabajar ambos debían repartirse las labores de la casa. A pesar de que estaba Dobby con ellos, a él le encantaba ocuparse de su sobrina. Era como una especie de entrenamiento. Se fijó en que la temperatura del agua fuera la adecuada y metió a la bebé en la pequeña tina. Mientras la enjabonaba pensaba en la reacción de su novia.

- Las mujeres son algo sensibles, no crees? – se encontró diciéndole a su sobrina que lo miraba sin entender – digo… es que… qué pensó? Que porque me dijera te amo, yo me derretiría y le respondería…? bueno en verdad me derritió! – sonrió. La bebé chapoteó en el agua – Si, te entiendo, pero aun no sé… bueno ya llevamos un mes! Eso debe significar algo para ella, no? – la bebé, le largó con el patito de hule, pegándole en la frente – si, creo que tienes razón, soy un perfecto idiota! A veces las mujeres necesitan que le repitan las cosas varias veces para que estén seguras… bueno Carrie – la sacó de la tina y la envolvió en la pequeña bata rosada con ovejitas, replica exacta, pero sin sonido, de la bata de Ginny. La bebé medio que protestó – Será mejor que te deje en la casa de tu tía Hermione. Debo hacerle entender con grandes gestos a tu mamá que ella me importa mas de lo que piensa!

Ginny llegó al ministerio aun con el semblante triste, pensando que aunque le dijo el porque de su tristeza el no le dio una respuesta concreta. Ella no sabía si la amaba o no. Claro que las noches eran apasionantes, pero no dejaba de pensar que Harry es un hombre y como todo hombre… llegó a su cubículo y se sentó. No tenía ganas de trabajar… Así la encontró Romilda Vane, una de las tantas que la odiaba por estar con Harry.

- Problemas en el paraíso? – ella la miró y la otra mujer le hizo una mueca burlona – Acaso el gran auror Harry Potter ya te adornó la cabeza? – y rió. Ginny se levantó rápido de la silla y la apuntó con la varita.

- Escúchame, perra! – la otra la miró con terror – El hecho de que te hayas acostado con él en el pasado y que haya sido un… no te da derecho a decir que lo es ahora.

- Y que te hace pensar a ti que cambió?

- El hecho de que está con una mujer de verdad, no con una… - se calló, y bajó la varita. Kinsley Shacklebolt entraba a la oficina.- no me molestes! – dijo casi en un susurro – o me conocerás…

- Chicas! – dijo Kinsley, que suerte que las encuentro!

- Yo ya me iba – dijo Romilda – terminó mi turno.

- Que me dices tu, Weasley?

- Que quiere que le diga?

- Tenemos una misión. Te interesa?

- Claro! Digo no es de muchos días, no?

- Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que hoy, Harry y yo cumplimos un mes de estar juntos… - Romilda la miró con odio y ella sonrió burlona – y él, me hizo jurar que estaré en la casa a las 4 pm. Según él, tiene preparada una sorpresa para mi – _"Chúpate esa mandarina, bruja"._

- Bueno, en realidad es un allanamiento – Ella abrió los ojos – Cosa de una mañana.

- En ese caso cuente conmigo!! – dijo entusiasmada

- Mira que es riesgoso!!

- Riesgo es mi segundo nombre! – dijo ella y Kinsley rió

- Pensé que era Molly! – mas risas – alístate, saldremos en diez minutos… - se iba – ah Weasley! –ella lo miro – Vete a la oficina de uniformes, ya es hora de que vistas el uniforme de los aurores… -felicitaciones! – Ella no cabía de la felicidad. Su primera misión en serio! Ya no era perseguir ladrones, esta era una misión de riesgo y que requería de todo su potencial… y lo mejor de todo es que ya era considerada como una auror con experiencia, ya le habían dado el uniforme _"Cuando Harry se entere"_ pensó mientras salía corriendo hacia la oficina de uniformes.

Harry llegó con Carrie en brazos a la casa de Hermione después del almuerzo. Estaba contento. Había quedado muy conforme con el resultado de su trabajo en la casa. Dobby había sido de gran ayuda, pero después que dejara a la niña todo correría por su cuenta. Agradecido con el elfo, le dio la tarde libre. Solo era cuestión de dejar a la niña y tendría toda una tarde romántica con la mujer que le quitaba el sueño. Tocó la puerta insistentemente. Luego de un minuto, abrió la puerta una sonriente Hermione. La verdad es que su amiga estaba exultante. El trabajar la había rejuvenecido. Ya no tenía las ojeras de cuidar a esos demonios y lo que mas le agradaba a Harry era que ahora que ella trabajaba, ya no lo acosaba con aburridas charlas acerca de cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera. Sonrió a su amiga y entró a la casa. Se sorprendió de verla algo desordenada, parecía que no era la casa de su amiga.

- Tienes suerte que hoy tenga el día libre Harry – dijo ella contenta.

- Si lo tenías libre, por lo menos hubieras ordenado la casa! – rió.

- Yo no tengo un elfo que me haga las cosas!!

- Deberías!

- No empieces!

- Aun tengo a Kreacher… – ella soltó un bufido – si lo quieres…

- Con lo que le agradan los "Sangre sucia" y los fenómenos" – rieron – Dame a Dobby!!

- Ni lo sueñes! – Le dio a la bebé – ya está bañada y almorzó.

- Vaya que te has vuelto todo un hombre de hogar!

- No me queda otra… – suspiro – Ginny me daría lata todo el día si no colaboro.

- Te pegó fuerte! – dijo ella mirándolo y sonriendo. La sonrisa de Harry sorprendió a su amiga.- Veo que si!

- Yo… no se…- se puso colorado – la verdad es que nunca había estado tan bien…

- Me alegro por ti. Pero no me has dicho por que quieres que tenga a Carrie…

- Hasta mañana – sonrió – es que Ginny y yo… hoy hace un mes que estamos juntos… y yo le he preparado una velada sorpresa – la miró mas rojo.

- Con velas y todo? – dijo ella.

- Claro, no sería una velada romántica sin velas…

- Wow Harry! nunca lo creí de ti!!

- Gracias… amiga – dijo.

- Te gusta demasiado esa pelirroja – él asintió – te entiendo, yo no pude resistirme al encanto Weasley.

- En realidad… - él dudó – en realidad yo… ella no solo me gusta – Hermione lo miró expectante – yo… creo… no… Yo estoy enamorado de Ginny, Hermione – ella sonrió – y déjame decirte que la sensación es increíble! – Hermione sonrió mas, pues de los ojos de Harry parecía que salían chispas.

- Cómo sabes tu, fiestero, que la amas?

- Bueno, primero porque ahora que no está a mi lado, no puedo soportar… quiero que este conmigo ahora…

- La extrañas?

- Horrores… y me di cuenta que ella es la que quiero conmigo para siempre…además que cuando…

- Por qué no eres un poco claro Merlín!

- Esto que te cuento no se lo he dicho a nadie… guárdame el secreto si?

- Cuenta. Seré una tumba.

- Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts… y luego de... tu sabes… estar en la…

- En el salón de adivinación?

- Si- carraspeó – eh… pasó una estrella fugaz y yo pedí un deseo…

- Que pediste?

- Es raro, porque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar en eso. Es mas, si me lo hubieras preguntado hace cinco meses, te hubiera hecho la cruz y huido despavorido – rió.

- Que fue lo que pediste, hombre? – dijo ya desesperada.

- Quiero tener un hijo con Ginny – Hermione abrió los ojos.

- Eres… eres… - él la miro – estás metido hasta el hueso!

- Eso creo… - sonrió tímidamente y Hermione pudo ver a aquel niño tímido que conoció en el tren camino a la escuela, cuando tenía once años.

- No lo arruines Harry. – dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- No tengo ni la mas mínima intención de hacerlo – De pronto unas llamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea y a través de ellas la cabeza del señor Weasley se mostraba con algo de preocupación.

- Hermione! – dijo Arthur. Hermione se levanto y fue hasta el fuego – te ruego que me digas si sabes… yo no he podido localizarlo en su casa y como no se usar esa cosa con la que anda…

- Celular? - dijo la castaña.

- Así es… necesito encontrar a Harry, Hermione! – Harry se levantó de golpe. Tuvo una terrible sensación y se llevó la mano a la cicatriz. Desde la muerte de Voldemort la cicatriz, no le había dolido, pero extrañamente en ese instante le molestó terriblemente… solo podría ser una cosa, pensó...

- Que le sucedió a Ginny? – preguntó temeroso – Señor Weasley! Algo le sucedió… no es cierto?

- Calmate Harry… – dijo la cabeza de Arthur – Es verdad. Ella estaba en una misión, y los emboscaron unos mortífagos… Pero déjame decirte que...

- Como está ella?

- No sé, la llevaron a San Mungo…

- Apártese Arthur! Voy a usar la red!

- Harry! – dijo Hermione ahogando un grito de temor…

- Le he dicho que se aparte! Ginny esta mal, lo sé! – dijo desesperado.

- Harry no te precipites…

- Ah maldición, no me haga perder el tiempo! – y como el señor Weasley aun estaba en la chimenea decidió desaparecerse.

**Nota de la autora:** no tengo nada que decir, excepto que dejen reviews… Gracias por todo y cualquier inquietud que de la lectura surgiera, háganmelo saber… si consigo arreglar la computadora, y no perder mis archivos, les contestare, a su mail personal… Gracias.

No se cuando pueda actualizar… ahora que empezaron mis vacaciones, habia pensado hacerlo mas seguido y dedicarme a crear otros fics, pero esta computadora anda de mal en peor… y el 28 de diciembre me entregan la nueva!! Si logro arreglar esta, actualizare antes, sino, tendrán que esperar hasta enero del año siguiente… Rueguen al cielo, que el gasto que me lleve a reparar esta porquería no sea tanto… así puedo seguir escribiendo!!

Saludos Silvia


	16. De mal en peor

**Hola amigos!! Vuelvo a la carga con otro capitulo!! Gracias por los reviews… realmente son inspiradores!! (Sobre todo aquellos que tienen sonidos onomatopéyicos!!) **

**Les dejo el capitulo, y espero que les guste…**

**Capitulo 16**

**De mal… en peor **

"_De seguro está grave, la verdad es que odio estos lugares, son tan tétricos... Ginny Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinada? Es que no puedes quedarte en casa como todas las mujeres? O bien tener un trabajo mas tranquilo y seguro? Si te sucede algo… no quiero pensar de lo que soy…" _

- Disculpe! – dijo a la secretaria e interrumpió sus pensamientos. No había dejado de pensar las peores cosas, desde que dejó hablando solos a Arthur y Hermione. Respiraba entrecortado, señal que los nervios no lo dejaban ni respirar. Estaba mal, no sabía que podría haberle pasado… - Señorita, disculpe!

- Señor, estoy atendiendo a esta señora! Si puede esperar un momento…

- Disculpe…. Pero lo que quiero preguntarle es importante… - miró a la mujer con la que hablaba la secretaria. La pobre mujer había sido victima de un accidente casero. Por lo menos eso pensó porque tenía incrustada en la cabeza una tetera. Prefirió esperar.

- Dígame señora que ha sucedido? – dijo la secretaria.

- Uno de mis hijos quiso hacer una broma, y bueno… que le puso una poción a la tetera y esta explotó cuando yo la sacaba del fuego y mire como he quedado!! – y un pitido, seguido de un chorro de vapor, salió del pico de la tetera. Harry interpretó que la señora realmente estaba enojada.

- El departamento de accidentes provocados por artefactos, está en la planta baja… pasando los ascensores, doblando a la derecha – la mujer se fue hacia el elevador y se perdió – Ahora si joven, en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Yo.. estoy buscando a los heridos de la em…

- Harry! – la voz de Kinsley, lo hizo dar vuelta abruptamente, y salir a su encuentro dejando a la secretaria pagando. – muchacho fue tremendo.- El solo atinó a tomarlo de la túnica con rabia.

- Será mejor que me digas que le pasó y cómo está! – el jefe lo miró alarmado.

- Calmate Harry…

- Me dices que me calme? Te dije mil veces que la cuidaras y así lo haces, dejándola sola en una misión tan riesgosa? Si a ella le pasa algo grave y está sufriendo, te aseguro que Voldemort será un bebé de pecho comparado conmigo!

- Harry? – dijo una suave voz – Harry que estás haciendo?

- Estoy diciéndole a… - volteó a verla – Ginny! – se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó con fuerza – estás bien? No te lastimaste? Digo no te hicieron nada? – La tocaba por los brazos, frenéticamente tratando de encontrar una herida.

- Ya suelta – dijo colorada. Kinsley solo sonreía – Estoy bien! Que diablos te sucede?

- Que me sucede?

- Es que te comportas como un…

- Perdón por preocuparme por ti! – la soltó – Te fue bien?

- Si.

- No te lastimaste?

- Sólo un raspón… en el brazo, pero fue porque me caí para evitar un hechizo imperdonable… - Harry se tensó.

- Y por qué te trajeron a San Mungo si estás bien?

- Pues porque… en realidad a mi no me trajeron, ayude a algunos sanadores a trasladar a algunos heridos graves, además de los detenidos, que quedaron hechos una porquería!! – rió. Hecho que a Harry aun enojado, le resultó encantador verle sus blancos dientes, en la cara sucia por el tizne de las cenizas.

- Déjame decirte Harry – dijo Kinsley – que Weasley es un elemento impresionante.

- Es una mujer Kinsley, no un elemento!!

- Lo que sea – Ginny y Harry torcieron los ojos – Pero es muy buena! Creo que no le faltará mucho para estar con los más experimentados…

- Si? – dijo ella contenta.

- No! – dijo Harry alarmado – Yo estuve un año para entrar al escuadrón especial! Cómo se te ocurre dejarla a ella con solo tres meses? Es que te volviste loco?

- No me cuestiones muchacho! – dijo serio – Puedes ser excelente auror y estratega, pero yo aun soy el jefe.

- Yo solo digo que Ginny no puede…

- Cuida mucho lo que vas a decir Potter – dijo Ginny. El la miró.

- Es que acaso quieres…. Estás… después no digas que tu no me importas…

- Bueno, todo está bien, no hay heridos así que me voy! Adiós muchachos… - Kinsley se marchó dejándolos en medio de una discusión.

- Mira será mejor que nos vayamos a casa – dijo Ginny tomando sus cosas- Y desde ya te voy diciendo que yo no voy a dejar…

- No voy a decir nada más. Lo que pienso ya lo sabes… tu me importas mucho para hacerme el tonto y fingir que no me preocupo cada vez que sales en una misión.

- Te preocupas como te preocuparías por Hermione y Ron, o por mis padres… no me vengas con reproches, al fin y al cabo tu no me amas, no… - él la miró – Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, quiero darme una baño – y sin dejarlo decir nada, desapareció.

A Ginny no se le pasó tan rápido el enojo como Harry pensaba. Estuvo varios días casi sin hablarle. Apenas se dirigía a él y cuando este le preguntaba algo, respondía con monosílabos. Harry estaba desesperado. Pensaba que si esto seguía de esa manera, la relación se iría por un caño. Y pensar en vivir sin ella, lo desesperó aun mas. Tan obsesionado estaba porque esto saliera a flote, que una mañana al despertar, se dijo que tendría que tomar decisiones muy drásticas. Aunque sonrió, porque en realidad no era una locura pensar en hacer lo que iba a hacer.

- Dobby? – llamó, cerrando el periódico, al elfo.

- Ordene usted mi amo! – dijo el pequeño ser, apareciendo inesperadamente a su izquierda.

- Merlín, Dobby, te he pedido que por favor no hagas eso!- suspiró – no estamos en Hogwarts, esto es mas pequeño, puedes caminar!

- Lo siento amo, es la costumbre.

- Ginny, sabes donde está?

- En la habitación de la niña, señor.

- Podrías decirle que quiero hablar con ella? – el elfo asintió y con un pop desapareció. Harry volvió a abrir el diario fijándose en un espectacular anuncio de la tienda de Fred y George. _"Diablos se ve que les va bien! Menudo cartel se mandaron"_- Dobby!! – dijo tirando del susto, el diario al aire.

- Lo siento mi señor – estaba a punto de tomar un tenedor y clavárselo en la mano – Dobby malo, asusto al amo!

- Ni se te ocurra Dobby! – le dijo quitándole el utensilio – Qué dijo?

- Que la señora no tiene nada que hablar con el insensible, cabeza hueca, y mandón del amo – Harry se puso rojo de rabia – Ella me ordenó que repitiera textualmente.

- No importa – se levantó, abollando el diario y arrojándolo a un costado – veremos si no me escucha…- se dirigió directo a la habitación de Carrie y abrió la puerta de golpe. Ginny se sorprendió al verlo tan enojado. Dobby se asomó por detrás de su rodilla.

- Qué quieres? – dijo indiferente la muchacha.

- Hablar contigo! – Se acercó – seguirás con esa actitud conmigo?

- Si tú sigues con esa actitud conmigo…

- De que actitud me hablas? – ella iba a decir algo y él la calló – Acaso te he atado a la cama para que no cumplas con tu trabajo

- Faltaría poco! – dijo ella.

- Mira Weasley! – respiró – solo vengo a decirte que tu madre hará un almuerzo en la madriguera el domingo, y yo voy a ir!

- Y que quieres…

- Vas a ir conmigo o vas sola? – ella lo miró.

- Quieres que vaya sola o contigo?

- Preferiría que fueras conmigo, pero como veo estás molesta, así que si vas sola no me importa – Ginny sintió un nudo en el estómago.

- Bien – dijo aguantando las lagrimas – bien, entonces iré sola.

- Bien – dijo Harry aguantando las ganas de romper la puerta – yo llevaré a Carrie. Quien ira primero? Tu o yo?

- Qué prefieres?

- Haz lo que quieras, después mándame a decir con Dobby lo que decidiste…- se fue. Dobby miraba a Ginny que se sentaba en una silla mecedora.

- Mi señora no debe ser tan obstinada – ella lo miró – A mi amo le importa mucho.

- Te equivocas…- y sollozó – yo para él no significo nada.

- Está usted segura? – ella miró a Dobby que le sonreía.

- Disculpa Dobby, quiero estar sola.

- Como usted ordene, mi señora…

- Ya te dije que aquí no se dan órdenes, Dobby! Yo solo te lo estoy pidiendo como a un amigo –el elfo la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y a punto de llorar.

- La señora considera a Dobby su amigo? – y empezó a chillar y a limpiarse la nariz con la ropa.

- Sabes Dobby para eso hay pañuelos – él la miró y ella le sonrió – Reacuérdame regalártelos para tu cumpleaños.

Harry llegó a la oficina con mal humor. No saludo a ningún conocido y se fue a sentar a su cubiculo, con una gran cantidad de papeles a su alrededor. La actitud de Ginny lo molestaba, y mal. "_Después se quejan si nosotros no nos preocupamos por ellas. Si alguien alguna vez me hubiera dicho que terminaría con una loca, feminista, le hubiera hechizado por idiota. Y mírenme ahora, yo Harry Potter el elegido, el que debía si o si matar a Voldemort, enterrado hasta los huesos en una relación con una cabeza dura, feminista y… que te tiene loco, debes admitirlo" Sonrió "Si no, no harías lo que vas a hacer"_. Así sonriente lo encontró Romilda Vane. Harry la vio venir hacia donde él se encontraba y agradeció al cielo que Ginny no estuviera ahí. De otra manera si ella encontraba a esa morena a su lado, lo descuartizaría sin piedad. Y a Romilda la colgaría en un mástil, para el escarnio publico. La morena se acercaba sensualmente moviendo sus caderas. Harry pensó que en otras épocas, eso hubiera bastado para llevarla a la primer oficina vacía y… pero ahora era distinto. Hasta le resultaba asquerosa la forma en que se le regalaba.

- Qué hace aquí solito el auror mas apuesto de toda Inglaterra? – se sentó en el escritorio y lo tomó de la barbilla – No necesitas compañía? – El le quitó rápidamente la mano.

- Gracias, Romilda. Pero no.

- Que quisquilloso estás, cariño – sonrió – antes no tenías esos bríos conmigo.

- Tu lo dijiste, antes… – Se levantó – ahora es distinto.

- Vamos Harry!! – él la miró – acaso me vas a hacer creer que has cambiado? – rió burlonamente – Que esa insignificante rata rojiza te puede haber hecho un hombre nuevo?

- Primero, no sé a quien te refieres con lo de rata rojiza.

- A la Weasley! A quién mas?

- Es mi mujer.

- Por cuánto tiempo?

- Para toda la vida – la mujer lo miró furiosa.

- Es que acaso ella es mas mujer que yo? Tu sabes…

- No existe comparación – ella sonrió – Porque para mi, sólo al decir la palabra mujer, ella se me representa, nadie mas!

- Eres un …

- Si, dime lo que quieras – respiró – Pero a Ginny la respetas!

- La respetarás tu?

- Siempre…

- Eso lo veremos! – se levantó del escritorio – Cuando ella vea que tu cambio es basura, te dejara! Y yo – sonrió – estaré esperando por ti.

- Si? Bueno te diría que te sientes, para que no te canses de esperarme.

- Tiempo, cariño, solo tiempo y te veré volver… - se fue.

- Ni aunque fueras la última mujer del planeta – Se sentó con rabia. Así lo encontró Ron.

- Hola amigo!

- Qué haces Ron? – este lo miró

- Vine a hablar unas cosas con Hermione y luego pensé… - Harry no lo escuchaba, y Ron se dio cuenta al instante - Qué te sucede?

- Es que… olvídalo.

- Dime que te pasa, para algo somos amigos.

- Ginny está furiosa… porque no quiero que trabaje aquí…

- Ella no está furiosa por eso Harry – él lo miró – mira, soy tu amigo y esto me lo contó Hermione, que se lo contó Ginny…

- No empieces con tus acertijos Ron, y dime de una vez que fue lo que te dijo Hermione...

- Que le contó Ginny…

- YA! – Ron rió.

- Lo que sucede es que ella te dijo que te amaba…

- Eso lo sé! – contestó ofuscado.

- Pero tu, en vez de decirle que también la amabas… solo le respondiste bueno – Harry lo miró – Y déjame decirte que no es una respuesta que una mujer enamorada espera Harry. Fue idiota de tu parte.

- Pero luego le dije que me importaba!

- Estamos en lo mismo.

- Es que las mujeres nunca se conforman?

- Cuando se trata de amor, no.

- Y entonces, que se supone… Yo estaba pensando en algo mas serio… si ella quiere una demostración, la tendrá!

- Qué tienes en mente?

- Acompáñame al Caldero Chorreante y te lo digo.

Ginny tenía el día libre y decidió salir a pasear con Carrie. Estaba dolida por lo que había pasado en la mañana con Harry, la manera en que él le había dicho, sin tapujos que no le importaba la relación, que no le importaba estar con ella, y que le valía gorro ir a la casa de sus padres juntos. Empezó a imaginarse cosas terribles respecto al joven. Tuvo la dolorosa idea de pensar que Harry estaba viéndose con otras mujeres. Que él se había cansado de estar siempre con la misma boba, haciendo las mismas cosas, todos lo santos días. Se sentó en la plaza cerca del arenero. Dejó a Carrie con algunos juguetes y se puso a observarla. La niña ya daba algunos pasos cortos y se tiraba hacia atrás para sentarse. Eso la ponía contenta y a la vez triste. Porque no sabría si iba a seguir viviendo en esa casa, no sabía si iba a seguir viendo como esa niña que adoraba como propia, creciera tan bien… Lloró. Y luego pensó que el domingo tendría que soportar los reproches de su madre cuando le dijera que volvía a la madriguera. Que la relación con Harry se había terminado y… el llanto de Carrie la despertó de las mil elucubraciones en que la mente de Ginny estaba inmersa. La bebé había caído y se había lastimado la rodilla. Ella se levantó rápidamente y la alzó. Le dio unos mimos y le dijo bien despacito "Vamos a casa, ahí podré curarte sin que vean la varita" La niña sonrió, tomaron las cosas y se marcharon.

A esa misma hora de la tarde, Harry volvía de su encuentro con Ron, mucho mas contento y nervioso. Lo que iba a suceder el domingo no lo iba a dejar dormir… pero no importaba, todo por hacerla feliz. Y de paso serlo él…

Resultó que el almuerzo del domingo tenia un motivo especial que Ginny había olvidado. Su cumpleaños. El 11 de agosto 25 años atrás, ella había nacido y con ello sorprendido a toda la familia. Porque era la primera mujer de varias generaciones de Weasley varones. Esto trajo alegría a Molly que vio por fin su sueño hecho realidad de tener una pequeña niña con quien compartir cosas de mujeres. Claro que las nueras que tuvo años después, también tuvieron el mismo efecto. Cada una de las mujeres casadas o de novias con sus hijos, eran muy buenas.

Ginny llegó a la madriguera primero, sin Harry, cosa que extrañó a todos. Estaba algo pálida y ojerosa. Saludó a los presentes y partió a su cuarto. Hermione que la conocía bastante, la siguió. Cuando Ginny se sentaba en su cama, la castaña golpeó la puerta.

- Pasa Hermione – dijo Ginny. La chica entró y la abrazó – sabía que vendrías.

- Qué ha sucedido? – dijo separándose de su amiga para mirarla.

- Harry y yo… creo que hemos terminado.

- Por qué crees eso? – dijo abrazándola nuevamente. Ginny sollozó.

- Pues, porque desde hace días que no nos hablamos… y ahora yo he decidido dormir en el cuarto de Carrie.

- Por qué haces eso?

- Porque él no me quiere…

- Acaso te lo dijo?

- El no quiere que yo sea feliz. El sabe que mi trabajo es mi vida…

- Creí que Harry era tu vida – dijo arqueando las cejas.

- Lo es! – dijo alzando la voz- Pero yo no soy nada para él…

- Solo porque tiene terror de que te pase algo…

- EH? – dijo limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

- Acaso no te lo dijo? – ella negó con la cabeza – Eres una tonta! Harry cree que puede pasarte algo y eso lo tiene aterrado, o no te das cuenta que él ha perdido de una forma violenta todos a quienes ha amado?

- Pero él no me ama! – dijo tercamente.

- Que si!

- Que no!

- Que te hace suponer eso?

- Pues… él no lo dijo…

- Palabras, que son las palabras Ginny? – dijo ofuscada – son contadas las veces que Ron me dice te amo, y por eso tengo que pensar que no lo hace? Fíjate en como me trata, en la manera en que me cuida y los gestos al sonreírme – suspiró – Eso me basta y sobra para saber lo que siente por mi.

- Pero yo…

- Eres una inconformista! – dijo levantándose – La verdad es que deberías perderlo por tonta! – Ginny la miró con la boca abierta. Nunca Hermione le había hablado así – Ojala Harry te dejara…

- Hermione! – dijo alarmada.

- Si, y sabes por que? Porque no entiendes lo que sucede, nunca vas a comprender como piensa un hombre si crees que son como el hombre ideal con el que has soñado toda tu vida!!. Crees que ellos son esa clase de dioses que viven diciéndote palabras bonitas, con ramos de flores a cada instante y poemas de amor? – dijo sin respirar- Pues Hola! Despierta Ginevra Weasley! El amor también se demuestra con actos, y el terror de Harry a que expongas tu pellejo en esas misiones, tiene que ser suficiente para saber lo que siente. Abre los ojos!! Te ama, solo que no lo dice porque es un tímido!

- Hermione eso no es cierto! – dijo roja – El ha pasado de mujer en mujer… Como puedes decirle a eso timidez – resoplando burlonamente.

- Es cierto, Harry ha sido el tipo más fiestero, sin contar a tus hermanos Fred y George – "**_Ey!!!_**" se escuchó desde la sala, en el piso de abajo. - Pero eso ha sido, solo porque no encontraba la correcta! – la miró – creeme yo he visto como se pone cuando habla de ti!! – **_"Como un perfecto idiota!!"_** Gritaron desde la sala y se escucharon risas. – A ver si te enteras!!

- No me grites!!

- Quiero que entiendas a mi amigo!

- Yo…- se abrió la puerta. Ron asomó con cautela la cabeza y las miró.

- Disculpen… yo quisiera que terminaran esta discusión… y Bill quiere saber Ginny, si eres idiota o te faltan algunas neuronas… ah y Charlie me dijo que te dijera que si dejas a Harry, te lanza con algún dragón… y los gemelos… - miró a su esposa – esto es para ti Hermione, dicen que dejes de darlos como ejemplo de inmadurez… y papá…

- Que venías a decirme Ron!! – preguntó Ginny.

- Que dejen de gritar… Harry está a punto de llegar.

- Que me importa! – dijo aun enojada Ginny.

- Debería importarte… Después de todo él organizó el almuerzo para ti – Ginny se quedó muda. A ese argumento no podía refutarlo… Hermione se serenó.

- Ginny, solo te pido que recapacites… y que por favor, dejes que él hable primero…

- Yo…

- Solo te pido eso… no arruines lo que tanto te costó tener…- cerró la puerta dejándola sola.

****

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… dejen comentarios… Se que algunos no estarán de acuerdo con respecto a lo que piensa Hermione respecto a como demostrar amor… algunos piensan que mejor son los actos a los dichos… para mi, debería haber un equilibrio… decir te quiero es lindo, pero lo es tambien demostrarlo… aun en las pequeñas cosas de la vida, no lo creen así?

Saludos y un beso a mi Platero, aunque nunca lee mis fics, porque está celoso de Harry Potter. Ey, yo no te digo nada cuando babeas por Shakira!! Y eso que yo canto mejor!!

Silvia


	17. La fiesta

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por alegrarse de que haya recuperado mis fics… ya falta poquito para que me entreguen mi nueva maquina!! En verdad me sorprenden con los reviews… y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Dedicado a todas aquellas que me dejan un review en cada capitulo… no voy a nombrarlas porque no quiero quedar mal con ninguna de ustedes…**

**Este capitulo ha sido uno de mis favoritos… me he reído un poco al escribirlo, y también me he emocionado… Y aparece un personaje que nunca, en los tantos fics que he leído, lo han hecho aparecer… y que en el sexto libro se nombra… Espero que les guste mi descripción!!**

**Capitulo 17**

**La fiesta**

Ginny, se encontraba sentada frente al tocador, mirándose en el espejo y analizando minuciosamente las palabras que le había dicho Hermione hace unos momentos. Era verdad. Tanto le había costado tenerlo a su lado que ahora iba a… Recordó lo que Hermione le gritó. Que el amor no solo se expresa con palabras… los gestos son también importantes. Y a su mente vinieron todas y cada una de las atenciones que Harry había tenido para con ella. Aunque también le vinieron todas aquellas cosas que Harry hacía cuando ella tenía un pretendiente. Y sonrió. "_Eres una estupida inconforme! Hermione tiene razón. Que importa que no te lo diga! Si al fin y al cabo está contigo! Y su sonrisa me dice que está feliz así...!"_ Se secó las lágrimas y se acomodó el cabello. Quería que él la viera bonita. Salió hacia el piso de abajo.

Harry había estado con nauseas toda la mañana, sabía que si llegaba con Carrie y sin Ginny empezarían a murmurar, y eso lo angustiaba y le molestaba horrores. Le molestaba porque no entendía cuanto daño le podría haber hecho el que se preocupara por ella, y mas le molestó cuando Ginny decidió dejar el cuarto que compartían; y angustiado porque no sabía como le iba a decir a su familia que la relación con Ginny se había acabado. Cuando llegó, los seis Weasley estaban parados en la sala y lo miraban, y no supo como, en su imaginación, se cruzó una hermosa lápida con la inscripción _"Aquí yace el idiota de Harry Potter el niño que no sobrevivió a la tunda de los Weasley"._ Tragó saliva. Arthur lo saludó amenamente y le sacó a Carrie de los brazos _"Me quitan a Carrie, mala señal amigo" _Harry pensó "_al menos en su lucha alguien estaría de su parte"_ Pero luego se preguntó _"Es eso cierto? Arthur me sonrió o solo es un desesperado intento de mi mente por salvar mi pellejo?"_. De repente miró hacia la escalera. Ella estaba bajando lentamente. El parado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Carrie estaba en brazos de Arthur. Todos sus hermanos voltearon a verla y la reacción que tendría al llegar hasta él. El la miró, ella le sonrió. El abrió los ojos y ensayó una tímida sonrisa. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó fuerte. El la rodeó en sus brazos. Ella lo besó. Los demás salieron con sonrisas hacia la cocina. Después de unos instantes se separaron.

- Ginny, yo… no es que no esté de acuerdo en que tu trabajes…- ella le puso delicadamente los dedos en la boca para callarlo. El los besó suavemente.

- Debo pedirte disculpas, Harry – apoyó su frente en el pecho del joven. Algunas lágrimas se asomaban amenazantes. El acarició su pelo – Yo he sido una tonta, tratando de enojarme… sin saber…

- Si a ti te pasara algo… - tragó saliva – me moriría… Es por eso…

- No tienes que explicarme nada, ahora entiendo. Y déjame decirte que tendré cuidado… yo, seguiré tus consejos y no seré tan osada… Yo, te prometo que no me haré la heroína…

- Yo te prometo que respetaré tus decisiones Ginny… porque te…- Ron apareció por la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Disculpen…- carraspeó. Harry lo miró sonriendo y Ginny como para matarlo.- Mamá dice que dejen los arrumacos para después – un repasador voló directo desde la cocina hasta la melena de Ron despeinándolo y al segundo, una espumadera le dio en la espalda – dejen eso mujeres!! – dijo mirando hacia la cocina. Se escucharon risas – bueno a ustedes les dicen que ya vamos a almorzar… - Ginny más contenta, se tomó del brazo de su novio y se encaminaron hacia donde la familia tendría el almuerzo.

La mesa estaba preparada con todas las delicias que a Ginny le encantaban, las que mamá Molly conocía y las que había adquirido últimamente, como el postre tiramisú que Harry le había hecho probar en una de sus salidas a restaurantes muggles. Ginny estaba contenta, pues había hecho las pases con Harry y aunque él nunca le dijera que la amaba, el solo hecho de que esté a su lado la hacía feliz.

Harry era el mas entusiasta en el almuerzo, hecho que sorprendió a casi toda la familia Weasley. Le estaba quitando el trono hasta a los gemelos, que, al ver lo divertido que estaba el joven, le quitaron la botella de vino de su lado… La señora Weasley reprendió la mala educación, pero ellos se excusaron diciendo que luego tendrían que ayudar a Harry a levantarse de la silla de lo borracho que estaría…

- Yo no estoy borracho! – dijo en tono entre enojado y burlón.

- Cállate cuatro ojos!! – dijeron riendo los gemelos.

- Bueno Harry…- dijo Fred

- Yo no diría eso…- siguió George

- Después de ver…

- La manera en que te comportas…

- Como si fueras…

- La reencarnación de…

- Mundungus…

- Y eso que el viejo todavía vive!

- Cállense! – dijo riendo Ginny – Harry no ha bebido nada, solo cerveza de mantequilla.- El la miró – Yo he estado vigilándolo.

- Cuidado Potter! – dijeron burlonamente los seis hermanos varones, causando la risa de los presentes.

- Si sigues así, "vigilado" – dijo Ron – Te volverás mas un hijo que un esposo… - y levantó la copa para tomar un sorbo mas de vino, cuando una mano se la bajó de golpe.

- Y tu será mejor que hagas lo mismo Ronald Weasley! – dijo Hermione seria.

- Por que amor? – dijo con voz de niño bueno.

- Porque si sigues bebiendo, te tendremos que soportar a ti, haciendo tu famoso bailecito del robot – Y movió las manos imitando a Ron, causando la carcajada general, y que su esposo riera, forzadamente, pero con las orejas coloradas.

Después de comer, los hombres salieron hacia el huerto, con las escobas al hombro. De seguro, pensó Ginny jugarían un partido de Quiddich, lo que la puso mas contenta, pues desde la reunión en Hogwarts, no había tenido oportunidad de usar su escoba.

- Alto chiquita!! – le dijeron los mellizos – estas muyyy equivocada si piensas que te dejaremos jugar.

- Por qué? – dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio – es que acaso piensan que no puedo darles una paliza?

- No es eso, mujer – dijo Fred – invitamos a varios amigos de la escuela para hacer el partido y luego un baile por tu cumpleaños…

- Y? – dijo sin entender.

- Pues… verás – dijo George, rascándose la cabeza- no nos dimos cuenta al principio, pero Ron nos hizo ver… y Harry también, pero de muy mala manera…

- Que?

- Que la mayoría de los que invitamos fueron tus novios…

- Que tonterías dices!! Yo no he tenido demasiados novios, solo unos cuantos – dijo colorada.

- Llamas unos cuantos a quince? – rieron.

- No fueron quince! – bufó.

- Bueno… catorce – dijeron torciendo los ojos. Ginny se puso colorada.

- Pero así y todo, quiero jugar… O es que acaso harán cosas de hombres!

- Mira nos cachaste…- dijeron.

- Cada vez que alguien haga un tanto… - dijo Fred.

- ….El del equipo contrario tendrá que sacarse una prenda – concluyó George.

- Que mejor!!! – dijo sonriente y aplaudiendo, jugándoles una broma a sus hermanos

- Que mejor te vayas adentro y ayudes a tu mamá – dijo Harry serio, que llegaba para llamar a los gemelos – ustedes se están perdiendo la selección, y si no se apuran quedarán en el equipo de Neville…

- Ginny, no nos quites tiempo!!!- Bufaron los gemelos.

- Quiero jugar!! – dijo Ginny zapateando.

- Ya te dijimos que jugaremos los hombres!!! – se enojaron los gemelos.

- Solo porque… - Harry la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso, ella se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa boba.

- No te enfades cariño – le besó la frente y la soltó – se que serías muy buena en mi equipo, pero hoy quieren jugar solo los varones… entiendes, no? – e hizo esas miradas que hacían que Ginny hiciera lo que él quisiera.

- Oh está bien, vayan a jugar, ya habrá otra oportunidad – dijo mansa como un corderito. Los gemelos la miraron con rabia.

- Si hubiéramos sabido… – le decían a Harry mientras iban al campo a las zancadas – que tu la podías convencer tan rápido…

- Que quieren que les diga? – dijo encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo – tácticas de auror… - los gemelos le dieron unas palmadas – Ey!! así me agradecen que les haya quitado a Ginny de encima?

- Eso es para que aprendas lo que te espera... – dijo Fred.

- Cuando te hagas el súper auror con nosotros – Concluyó George.

Los muchachos pasaron casi toda la tarde jugando al Quiddich. Habían llegado varios amigos y como todos querían jugar se habían formado varios equipos.

Las mujeres se la pasaron conversando de moda, algo de cocina y del trabajo… Algunas despistadas se la pasaban hablando de libros (En verdad solo era Hermione), a lo que las demás, que con el correr de la tarde habían llegado en gran numero para la fiesta, la callaron con varios hechizos aguamenti, por lo que Hermione tuvo que dejar ese tópico de conversación lo mas rápido posible si no quería verse toda empapada para la fiesta. LA cena, se llevó a cabo alrededor de las siete de la tarde, hora en que los varones (casi veinte en total) habían desfilado por el baño de los Weasley para darse una ducha y estar presentables. Harry que estaba algo impaciente decidió ir a su casa, puesto que tardaría menos en aparecerse, ducharse y volver a la madriguera, que esperar a que el baño se desocupe. Cuando volvió ya arreglado, vio que su amigo aun refunfuñaba haciendo fila y esperando su turno. Cuando Ron vio que él lo miraba burlonamente, ya duchado y vestido, solo dijo "Cállate Harry" movió la varita y desapareció.

El jardín estaba preciosamente ornamentado. No había una gran mesa adornada y sillas como en la mayoría de los festejos Weasley. Esta vez había dos largas mesas, perfectamente iluminadas, donde la señora Weasley y las demás mujeres, habían puesto una variedad de platillos para que los invitados degustaran, en una mesa estaban los platillos salados y en la otra los dulces. A un costado de la comida una pila enorme de platos y una cantidad incontable de cubiertos, para que la gente se sirviera a gusto. En otro sector opuesto a las mesas se disponían sillas que los comensales utilizaban para comer, en otro sector había una especie de bar, donde debían servirse ellos mismos, una gran variedad de bebidas, entre mágicas y muggles, que por arte de magia nunca se acababan.

A la fiesta habían venido los ex compañeros de Ginny del colegio y los de Harry. Estaban Seamus y su esposa Parvati, Dean con Demelza, Neville con una enorme Cho (ya tenia cinco meses de embarazo) Luna y Colin Creevey, el hermano de este, Dennis con una chica que Ginny imaginó que era muggle porque no había ido a Hogwarts, Lavender Brown con su novio, y los Hermanos Weasley con sus parejas y unas cuantos familiares, entre los que se encontraba la famosa tía Muriel, quien al ver a Ron se le prendió de la mejilla con un soberano beso que hizo que el pelirrojo moviera los brazos aparatosamente como las aspas de un molino pidiendo ayuda. Hermione riéndose a más no poder, se lo quitó a la anciana y se lo llevó, no dejando de escuchar a su esposo decir una cantidad de palabras hacia su tía, que no diría en frente de su madre, ni de sus hijos.

Harry trataba de conocer a todos, puesto que los familiares de Ginny solo dejaban verse juntos en un casamiento o en un velorio, así que ahora que la fiesta era algo distendida, trató de trabar relación con cada uno de ellos. Aunque trató de evitar encontrarse solo con la tía Muriel, quien ya sonreía, mirándole con atención sus mejillas.

Ginny llegó a la fiesta algo tarde (media hora mas tarde) logrando que todos miraran a la joven cuando salió de la casa. Harry salió a su encuentro sonriendo, y siendo conciente de las miradas de todos los presentes, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en las mejilla, susurrándole un "estás hermosa", que la hizo sonrojar. Es que Harry no estaba equivocado. Para los ojos de pelinegro, ella parecía un ángel. Tenía puesto un vestido que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, de color blanco que iba degradando hacia la falda del vestido, que llegaba a las rodillas, en un suave verde agua, y que estaba adornado con flores de un tono más verde que la tela del vestido. Sandalias de tacón del mismo color, y se había recogido el pelo en una simple coleta, dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro, suavemente maquillado. Luego de permanecer perdida en la mirada de su novio, reaccionó ante el aplauso de los presentes y de la alegría de la tía Muriel, al verla al fin con un novio decente.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo a solas con Harry, porque al ser la agasajada, tenía que estar un momento con todos los invitados, y Harry había sido virtualmente secuestrado por sus amigos a un costado del bar para beber, libre de las miradas de las mujeres, y hablar de lo que mas les encantaba: El Quiddich.

- Mírenlos – decía malhumorada Hermione – Como si no hubieran podido hablar de Quiddich en toda la tarde!

- Hermione! – reía Ginny mirando hacia el bar, a los jóvenes reírse de las aparatosos movimientos de Ron – Déjalos tranquilos, no están haciendo nada malo – Miró a Harry –necesitan un espacio para ellos solos, no puedes tenerlos siempre bajo las faldas! – Las demás rieron.

- No se trata de eso! – dijo colorada – es que es tu cumpleaños y…

- Y me alegra que se estén divirtiendo. O prefieres que estén hablando de cómo combatir el mal, como hace años?

- No! Claro que no! – dijo ella.

- Ginny, como te llevas con Harry? – Y se sorprendió de escuchar a Cho hablar con ella tan calmadamente. Las otras mujeres la miraron recelosas. La relación entre Ginny y Cho nunca fue buena. A decir verdad cada vez que se veían echaban chispas por los ojos.

- Bueno… - dijo ella tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla – Nos llevamos muy bien… - Cho la miró y sonrió, acariciándose el vientre.

- Mira, se que nosotros no nos llevábamos bien… Yo estaba celosa de ti.

- De mi? – dijo ella extrañada – Yo te odiaba a ti porque me lo quitaste! – Cho rió.

- Y yo te odiaba porque nunca, nunca pude tener con Harry esa comunicación tan especial que tenías tu.

- De que me hablas Cho? – dijo ella confundida – Yo con Harry… nuestra relación fue de amistad solo porque él es el mejor amigo de Ron.- las demás esperaban la respuesta de la oriental expectante, ese era un punto de vista que nunca tuvieron.

- Eso es lo que crees… - dijo ella – En verdad uno los miraba y sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro – suspiró – cuando había una discusión, y aunque ustedes no se daban cuenta, siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión.

- No…

- Y de la forma en que se miraban… y sonreían.

- Yo no me había dado cuenta – dijo Hermione – pero ahora que lo mencionas Cho – dijo mirando a su amiga – es cierto!

- Yo lo miraba, él solo estaba deslumbrado por ti..- Cho rió.

- Le duró poco el deslumbramiento! – todas la miraron – me engaño desde la segunda semana que fuimos novios.

- Tu, lo sabias? – preguntó Hermione.

- Claro – sonrió – Acaso crees que pude alguna vez ser tan tonta en creer en sus "Misiones de emergencia?"- aquí rió con ganas- Y yo… pensaba que lo amaba. Y lo aguantaba – volvió a acariciarse el vientre – Pero a mi, la vida me tenía preparada la mejor sorpresa! – miró hacia el grupo de jóvenes y vio a Neville, su marido – Podrán decir que es un tonto, pero es el hombre mas espectacular del mundo – todas miraron a Neville con el ceño fruncido, menos Ginny y Hermione que sabían que gran persona podía ser, y luego miraron a Cho –es el único que me ha apreciado como persona y no por mi físico – Ginny la miró, y luego a Neville y pensó que en verdad Cho debía estar muy enamorada de Neville para pensar eso, y luego sonrió, pues mentalmente tachó de la lista a una de las que pensaba sus mas férreas rivales.

- Bueno.. tu sabes el dicho, el que persevera, triunfa – dijo ella.

- Y tu lo sabes muy bien!! – dijo Cho y sonrió, Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó su copa de cerveza – Brindemos, por que cada uno tenga lo que quiere de la vida!

- Yo empiezo!! – dijo Hermione – Que Ron alguna vez seque el baño después de ducharse – Todas la miraron para matarla – Que? Es que tengo todo lo que he deseado! – las demás rieron.

- Que mi hijo, sea igual a su padre…- Dijo Cho y las demás solo torcieron los ojos – Bueno, que no tenga lo torpe…

- Que Dean alguna vez se digne a decirme que le gusto! – dijo enojada Demelza – Es que estoy harta de ser presentada como solo una amiga invitada a las fiestas!

- Que pueda encontrar al fin la colonia de Snorckacks de cuernos arrugados – Dijo soñadora Luna y las demás ahogaron la risa.

- Que los gemelos alguna vez sienten cabeza! – dijeron Katie y Angelina, luego se miraron y lanzaron una doble carcajada.

- Que Dennis… - todas miraron a la chica muggle que nadie conocía – bueno, mi nombre es Litzzie y si, soy muggle, pero conozco bien este mundo, trabajo en la granja del padre de Dennis así que el me ha mantenido informada…- Las demás le sonrieron. Ella alzo la copa – Que Dennis, pueda lograr todos sus sueños…

- Ey se supone que aquí brindamos por nuestros sueños – dijo Hermione.

- Bueno es que yo soy parte de uno de los sueños de Dennis – las demás rieron.

- Que el profeta me tome como una profesional en serio y no como la tonta que puede escribir del clima – dijo Lavender Brown.

- Que Seamus y yo podamos cumplir el sueño que tanto hemos querido… - las demás miraron a Parvati – tener sexo en el baño de un avión…

- Por Merlín, mujer!! – dijeron Cho y Hermione.

- Pero es que alguna de ustedes no ha tenido la fantasía de hacerlo?

- Pero en el baño de un avión? – preguntó Hermione.

- Es lo mas incómodo! – dijo Cho y se puso roja. Las demás la miraron, Gin mas porque solo de pensar que ella y Harry… – y mas cuando tu esposo no es del tipo… atlético! – y la carcajada de las mujeres se escuchó en toda la fiesta.

- Táchalo de tu lista entonces Parvati – dijo Ginny sonriendo aliviada - y búscate un lugar algo mas… cómodo!

- OHH, bueno – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – luego le digo a Seamus.

- Y tu Ginny? – dijo Cho – hay algún deseo por el que quieras brindar… - Ella se quedó callada un instante, tenía varios, pero uno especialmente que la atormentaba, _"Solo querría que el me dijera que me ama"_ pensó pero no le pareció bueno decirlo, eso era algo privado que ninguna de ellas tenía derecho a saber. Después de varios segundos, levantó la vista, mostró una convincente sonrisa y habló.

- Que mi más ansiado sueño se cumpla…

- Que es…

- Quiero tener un hijo con Harry… - las demás la miraron con sorpresa, y sin decir nada chocaron las copas. La única que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro era Hermione. Bebieron. – Será mejor que vayamos a sacar a esos del bar y los obliguemos a bailar, pues dos minutos más y tendremos que llevarlos a la rastra. – se encaminaron hacia el bar. Hermione dejó la copa en una mesa y se acercó a la pelirroja.

- Desde cuando quieres eso?

- Eh? – dijo ella parándose bruscamente y mirando a su amiga.

- Tener un hijo con Harry, desde cuando?

- Desde que me propuso ser su novia – ella sonrió.

- En Hogwarts?

- Aha – dijo ella y suspiro – pasó una estrella fugaz y yo le dije que pidiera un deseo… y yo pedí eso, un hijo…

- Ten cuidado con lo que pides amiga – Ginny la miró – Podría hacerse realidad.

- Y?

- Estás dispuesta a dejar todo?

- No dejaría todo, solo algo…

- Pero siendo tu, un espíritu libre…

- De donde sacas eso? Eso de espíritu libre?

- Harry dice eso cada vez que …

- Cada vez que, qué? – dijo ella tomándola de un brazo bruscamente.

- Cada vez que llega a mi casa preocupado por tu trabajo… - Y lo imitó – "como quieres que le diga que me muero de temor cada vez que sale en una misión? Que adoraría que tuviera una profesión mas segura? Si ella es un espíritu libre, Hermione – Ginny lo miro y sonrió – Pedirle que deje de trabajar de auror seria lo mismo que obligar a Hedwig a que asee su jaula, imposible!"

- Eso dice?

- Estás enojada?

- Nah – dijo ya acercándose. Hermione se fue hacia donde estaba Ron. Ella se acercó a Harry lo abrazó por la cintura desde atrás. El instintivamente tomó sus manos y las besó. Hizo un rápido movimiento quedando invertida las posiciones, y posó sus labios en el cuello de la joven, - veo que me extrañaste, o no?

- Siempre te extraño hermosa – sonrió – estaba diciéndole a mis amigos cuánto lo hago – los demás rieron.

- Si claro! – rió ella – solo si te refieres a mi como "la mas rápida escoba de carreras que existe en el mercado" – todos rieron – O como " la mas cara para mi si les soy honesto, aunque si alcanza la velocidad de 0 a 300 en diez segundos pago lo que sea!" – Harry la besó nuevamente en el cuello, sonriendo – esta bien, me alegra que pienses eso!

- Me atrapaste…- la hizo moverse para quedar frente a frente. La tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ella pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello. Los demás algo incómodos se fueron, quedando solo la pareja junto a Ron Y Hermione – Cual será mi castigo? – y la besó suavemente.- Ron Carraspeo – Ron, es mi mujer, no molestes!

- Si, pero...- Hermione lo codeó – Que?!! Sabes Hermione? estoy harto que me des de a codazos, o que me lances espumaderas cuando quiero decir algo! – dijo ofuscado.

- Si tuvieras el sentido de la ubicación, amor, te darías cuenta que te estoy diciendo "dejémoslos solos!"

- Ah! Y por qué no sólo dices "Dejémoslos solos" y te olvidas de los mensajes en lenguaje de señas, o mas bien de golpes! – dijo su esposo – Vamos! – agrego luego en un tono alarmante.

- Por que la prisa ahora? – preguntó su esposa.

- Ahí viene la tía Muriel – y se desaparecieron, dejando a la mujer a medio camino.

- Bueno ya se fueron eso dos – le dijo Harry a Ginny separándose apenas pero rozándole la nariz con la suya – me dirás mi castigo?-La música empezó a sonar y ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió malignamente – no! No! Pídeme cualquier cosa, pero eso no!

- Oh si Potter!! – se separó y lo tomó de la mano riendo. El forcejeaba suavemente, y la atraía nuevamente a sus brazos.

- Y si no quiero? – la miró desafiante.

- O es conmigo… - dijo ella zafando de sus brazos – o mi tía Muriel, estará encantada de hacerte compañía – Harry la miró con una cara de terror. Y miró a la tía Muriel. No muy alta, tenía la contextura de Arthur Weasley, el cabello entre rojo y canoso y sin cejas a las cuales las había dibujado de una manera exagerada con un lápiz grueso, los ojos pintados de celeste rabioso y la boca, rojo chillón. Y no le faltaba la clásica verruga en el mentón desde donde se asomaba un pelo.

- Serías capaz? – ella lo miró seria.

- No me tientes…

- Está bien! – bufó – pero no creas que mas tarde me las cobraré amor!! – ella lo miró sorprendida.

- Que dijiste?

- Que mas tarde me las cobraré – rió.

- No después…

- Yo… dije…

- Ginevra Weasley! – ella dio vuelta rápidamente la cabeza al punto de creer que se le salió del cuello y Harry volteó pero su movimiento fue mas suave – Es que acaso no cruzarás unas palabras conmigo en toda la noche?

- Tía Muriel! – dijo ella mas en tono de protesta que de alegría. La inoportuna tía, había cortado la explicación a semejante forma de llamarla. _"Amor, me dijo amor? O escuche mal? Tía Muriel, te juro que si no fueras pariente mío…"_ –

- Acaso te quedaste petrificada? – Harry rió – Y tu jovencito, déjame decirte que eres el mejor espécimen que esta niña ha podido encontrar – e hizo algo que Harry odiaba: le pellizcó la mejilla derecha frenéticamente con unas enormes uñas pintadas de color carmín. Luego de sobarse la parte ahora colorada de su cara, Harry la miró serio, _"pero si soy un hombre, no un espécimen!"_

- Señora…

- Dime tía Muriel! – dijo la mujer y se acercó a darle un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. A Harry le pareció ser succionado por una aspiradora de gran boca – Después de todo serás parte de la familia…

- Harry ya es parte de la familia Muriel! – dijo La señora Weasley – desde los once años! – Ginny se ocupaba juntando todas sus fuerzas para no reírse, de limpiarle la gran mancha roja de lápiz labial que su tía le había dejado a su novio.

- Así que esta pequeña ratita al fin logro cazar al gato?

- Eh? – dijo Harry y Ginny estaba roja encogiéndose de hombros

- Recuerdo cuanto lloraba por ti, desalmado y tu ni la pelabas…- Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos, ella quería ser tragada por la tierra en ese momento – ya pensábamos que se quedaría solterona y con la sola tarea de cuidar a Molly!! – rió y a Harry le hizo recordar a su "querida" profesora Umbridge.

- Pensábamos? – dijo Ginny al fin. Fue cuando Harry la miró y le pareció ver al bola de fuego chino, aquel dragón rojo al que Fleur se enfrentó en el torneo de los tres magos. Estaba que echaba fuego por la nariz – quienes?

- Bueno… - dijo la tía viendo la escena algo aterrada – la tía Beltsy… Molly… yo…

- Tu, mamá?

- Bueno… - dijo la madre mirando para otro lado – de repente hace un poco de fresco…

- Ginny – dijo Harry tratando de salvar a su suegra – recuerda que debes hacerme pagar – ella lo miró y él se acomodó los anteojos y la miró a los ojos suplicante, y entendió. – debes hacerme bailar – y él sonrió seductoramente, haciéndola olvidar de esos monstruos que estaban a su lado.

- Disculpa tía Muriel, madre – Molly entendió que estaba enojada – Pero como ustedes bien pensaban, yo me iba a quedar soltera, y lo seguiré estando – Harry la miró – Pero eso no implica que no haya conseguido alguien que caliente mi cama.

- Ginny!! – dijeron alarmados Molly y Harry.

- Bueno es que algunas no tienen la suerte de tener… semejante espécimen – miro a su tía – O la pequeña prima Anabella, tu hija, que recuerdo que tiene cinco años mas que yo, ya se afeito el bigote para conseguir novio? – la tía Muriel enrojeció – O la tía Beltsy ya consiguió algo para el chihuahua, perdón para la prima Polly, que ya tiene treinta y tres, y todavía no conoce lo que es…

- Con permiso, nos vamos a bailar – dijo Harry y la arrastro hacia la el centro del jardín

- Vieja de…

- Que diablos te pasa? – sonrió –

- Es que no ves? Cada vez que se juntan me critican, ni teniéndote a mi lado dejan de hacerlo… Ojala hubieran venido Anabella y Polly… de seguro no las dejaron salir – el la miro extrañado – Del zoológico donde viven, Harry!! – la carcajada de Harry le hizo pasar el enojo. Se abrazo a su novio y se dedico a disfrutar del baile. El la abrazo fuertemente y le beso el cabello.

- Recuérdame jamás, pero jamás, jamás, volver a hacerte enojar Ginny.

Como a las diez de la noche, los comensales ya habían devorado todos los platillos de las mesas y a algunos ya se les empezaba a notar el exceso de bebidas, en especial a ciertos gemelos que se la pasaban lanzando fuegos artificiales a lo largo del estanque, haciendo que atípicamente el cielo oscuro de la madriguera pareciera de día. Enormes dragones de luces multicolores abrían sus fauces y se perdían detrás de los árboles para luego surgir y chocarse para hacer una tremenda explosión y chispas de mil formas se sumergían en el estanque provocando los aplausos generales de casi todos los que podían en ese momento coordinar las manos y aplaudir.

Después de semejante espectáculo, una banda que llego al cuarto para las once, comenzó los primeros acordes y todos sin excepción tomaron a sus respectivas parejas y se dispusieron a bailar. Ginny tenía algo de frío, por lo que Harry muy galantemente, le ofreció su saco, pero ella prefirió apretarse más al cuerpo masculino al bailar. Harry entendió el mensaje y la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Mejor así? – dijo al oído de su mujer, a lo que ella solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, dándole a entender que eso le gustaba y mucho. – La estas pasando bien, cariño?

- Ah, Harry te diré que nunca en mi vida he tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños tan espectacular… - el la soltó un poco para mirarla a la cara – Es que apenas se acordaban de mi cumpleaños...

- Mentirosa! – le dio un beso corto en los labios – Ron me dijo que si había un cumpleaños que tu nunca dejabas que se olviden era el tuyo!

- Sabes una cosa? – él la miro – Ron me esta cansando siendo tan bocón! – el rió – A que no te contó de sus dulces besos con la tía Muriel – La carcajada de Harry fue monumental. Los dos miraron hacia una parte de la pista y vieron, con lágrimas en los ojos como la querida tía Muriel, había logrado romper la barrera de seguridad de Ron y bailaba apretada al pelirrojo.

- Bien Ron! – le dijo Harry moviendo los labios y levantándole el pulgar, a lo que el joven también moviendo los labios, dijo "Voy a matar a Hermione!". Harry rió.- Creo que Ron esta noche se convertirá en viudo!

- Por que lo dices?

- Porque el mismo Ron matara a Hermione por hacerlo bailar con su tía! – ella rió

- Agradece que mamá no te haga bailar con ella – Harry hizo una cara de espanto –estaba escuchando a la tía quejarse con ella de que tu, no te habías acercado a "Confraternizar."

- Ni muerto!! me escuchas? y si tu por algún motivo, razón, o circunstancia te alejas apenas escasos centímetros de mi…- la miro – te juro que me suicido!

- Ey ella no es tan mala!

- A ti porque no te pellizco y beso como lo hizo conmigo! – Suspiro – Merlín! Pensé que había caído al lago y me atrapaba el calamar gigante!

- Eres exagerado! Te has dado cuenta?

- Exagerado yo? – dijo alterando la voz – Es que no he escuchado y visto a una pelirroja despotricando a diestra y siniestra porque no le dije que la amo? – ella dio un respingo y lo miro. El la miro serio y la soltó. – Yo tengo sed, quieres tomar algo? – ella negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada. El se alejo, dejándola parada en medio de la pista. Sin decir nada, y aguantando las ganas de llorar, se fue hacia el bar y tomo una cerveza de manteca. "_No puede haberse enojado por un comentario tan tonto!"_ Desde lejos lo vio hablando con los gemelos, riendo y luego se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella se tomo los brazos, la noche ahora para ella parecía helada, sin el calor de su amado. "_Es que era seguro que me las iba a hacer pagar de alguna manera…"_ Tomo un sorbo de la cerveza, viendo a la tía Muriel que la observaba y murmuraba algo con otra de sus asquerosas tías criticonas. Se dio vuelta hacia el bar. Al menos, pensaba emborracharse y dar la nota por borracha y no por abandonada en medio de su cumpleaños. Y luego se dijo "idiota" porque nadie, nadie se podría emborrachar con cerveza de mantequilla. Dio vuelta alrededor del bar y se agacho para ver si allí había algo mas fuerte con que quedar algo descerebrada en cuestión de segundos. Cuando logro al fin hacerse de una botella de Whisky de fuego potenciado por los gemelos, la melena inconfundible de Hermione se asomaba por la parte superior acompañada de unos ojos marrones que la miraban interrogantes.

- Que pasó esta vez?

- Que crees – dijo destapando la botella y sirviéndose el liquido en un vaso para cerveza.

- Creo que los vasos para eso, son aquellos pequeños – dijo sonriendo

- Como si me importara…

- Ey!! – dijo sorprendida – es tu cumpleaños! No le des tela para cortar a esas arpías tías tuyas!

- Ya te lo dije, como si me importara – tomó un trago bien largo y escupió la mitad. No estaba acostumbrada e eso.

- Suelta eso! – dijo Hermione quitándole el vaso – o te perderás lo mejor…

- Es que hay algo mejor? – y una lagrima salio – Lo arruine todo y estaba tan bien… y él ahora me dijo que era una exagerada…

- Señoras y señores, pueden darme su atención por favor!! – Ginny miro hacia donde estaba la banda y vio estupefacta, a Harry parado con su varita al cuello, y mediante el encantamiento sonorus hablando a todos los presentes.

- Que sucede?

- Ven y lo verás… - dijo sonriente Hermione.

- Quisiera que dejaran de beber un rato – sus amigos chillaron – y se acercaran - todos lo hicieron – bueno en primer lugar quiero darles las gracias por haber venido a esta fiesta, en donde lo mas importante era compartir con los amigos, mas allá que la razón principal fuera agasajar a mi princesa – Ginny estaba roja de la vergüenza – Ginny puedes venir por favor?

- Hermione – dijo susurrando – que diablos le pasa? El nunca quiere hablar en publico y ahora, justo ahora se la da de orador?

- Shhh y apúrate – dijo divertida su amiga. Ginny llego con los signos de la confusión en su cara y Harry se dio cuenta de esto puesto que sonrió de una manera especial.

- Hola de nuevo! – le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Que estas haciendo Harry? – dijo nuevamente susurrando,- me estas haciendo pasar un papelón…

- Por qué? – dijo en voz alta – es que acaso estoy borracho y bailando como Ron? –

- No te metas conmigo Potter!! – dijo ofendido su amigo.

- Lo siento es que aquí mi… novia – ella lo fulmino con la mirada – me dice que la estoy haciendo pasar un papelón. Es eso cierto? – pregunto divertido

- Noooo – dijeron todos y rieron.

- Ves? – le dijo y la abrazo.

- Creí que habíamos pasado la barrera del noviazgo, creí que me considerabas tu mujer.- dijo mordiéndose los labios para que solo Harry la escuchara. El se acerco al oído

- Creo que nunca fuimos novios – ella lo miro alarmada – Pasaste de ser mi niñera a mi mujer en cuestión de segundos…

- No te extralimites Potter, aun no se que quieres!

- Bueno! – dijo en voz alta – hace poco mas de dos semanas, mi querida Ginny, me confeso sin mucho aspaviento que me amaba – ella se puso roja ante los murmullos de AHHHH! de la gente – Si, todo un amor- dijo y rió – Pero yo, como todo hombre insensible, no me di cuenta que la declaración debía ser reciproca y ella interpreto mi silencio como que no tenia importancia para mi semejante declaración.

- Me estas haciendo pagar la que te hice?

- Claro que no linda – Le tomo el mentón – como te dije eres lo mas importante para mi. Hace meses, les juro que si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría así, les habría dicho que pensaban en un universo paralelo. Yo, debo admitir, era un fiestero terrible!! – todos rieron – si, es la verdad, para que negarla. Hasta que llegaron a mi vida dos seres que cambiaron por completo mi forma de ser – la señora Weasley se acerco por un costado llevándole a Carrie que estaba mas asustada que contenta, pero al ver a Ginny estiro los brazos y dijo mamá, ella la tomo y le dio un beso, Harry hizo lo mismo – Bueno, esta pequeña es una de ellas –miro a la pelirroja que estaba a punto de llorar – tu eres la otra –Harry estaba de espaldas hacia el lago – Por eso he decidido esta noche Ginevra Weasley decirte que … te amo, que aunque no lo diga a cada rato como tu quieres, pues – estaba algo colorado y a Ginny le pareció ver al tímido Harry de la escuela – yo no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, tu sabes…- ella sonrió – Pero no quiero que lo dudes nunca, te amo y quiero que todo el mundo vea que te amo mucho, espero que esta demostración, que tengo preparada… – Ginny abrió los ojos mirando hacia el estanque y los demás decían OHHH de sorpresa – no esperen! déjenme terminar! y luego verán cuanto es que amo a esta mujer…

- Harry!! – dijo ella al fin – creo que se te adelantaron – el rápidamente se dio vuelta y vio un luminoso cartel hecho con fuegos artificiales que decía **_"Ginny Weasley, nunca digas que no te amo porque no es cierto. Te amo mas que a mi vida"_** –

- Diablos voy a matar a esos borrachos! Se suponía que debían esperar mi señal – Ginny rió y luego lo hizo el resto de los presentes cuando vieron quien firmaba la nota **_" El insensible cuatro ojos!"_** A Harry no le quedó otra que reírse. Ginny lo miró Y el hizo lo mismo. Fue ese pequeño instante que se comprendieron sin necesidad de hablar, que con solo una mirada el pudo decirle miles de cosas, cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba en su vida. – Yo también Harry!! – lo abrazó, aun con Carrie en los brazos. El las abrazó a las dos y Ginny pudo jurar que Harry tenia los ojos acuosos – Yo también… – Y sellaron ese momento con un beso. Al cabo de un rato y al escuchar los aplausos se separaron y la orquesta comenzó a tocar el aleluya, causando más risas. Aparecieron los gemelos cantando abrazados llenos de tizne a causa de los fuegos artificiales.

- Aleluya, se lo dijo, aleluya es un pillo, aleluya!!

- Cállense! – dijo Ginny divertida.

- Esperen!- Dijo Harry – Alto, alto, paren la música! ALTO! – la música ceso de inmediato. Harry se acomodo la chaqueta y el cuello de la camisa y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Los gemelos lo miraron con temor, pues pensaron que Harry los haría pagar por la trastada que se mandaron – Yo, como dije hace un momento, Te amo – la miro, estaba nervioso en serio – y… y…y...

- Deja de imitar a Quirrel y habla amigo – dijo Ron. Mas risas

- Ya Va! No me presionen! – dijo pasándose la mano por la frente – Diablos si que es difícil! – la miro - Te amo y para que no … para que nunca dudes lo que siento por ti… me gustaría que nos casáramos lo mas pronto posible.. – los gemelos lo abuchearon, momento que Ginny aprovecho para respirar. – Y ahora que dije!

- Tienes menos tacto amigo que un erizo! – dijeron los mellizos – así se te ocurre pedir en matrimonio a mi hermanita?

- Ya cállense ustedes dos – dijeron Katie y Angelina que parecían dos embravecidas veelas- Por lo menos el lo ha hecho y en menos de dos meses

- Y? - dijeron

- Y que con ustedes ya vamos tres años y nada! – los gemelos siendo el punto de las burlas decidieron callarse

- Ni modo… – dijo Fred

- Cuando tienen razón… – dijo George

- Tienen razón!! – dijeron los dos y chocaron las copas de Cerveza. – Anda Harry hazlo como corresponde! – Harry cerró los ojos como tratando de recordar. No en vano había estado escuchando las lecciones que Ron, Seamus y aunque cueste creerlo Neville le dieron sobre lo que quieren las mujeres escuchar cuando le proponían casamiento.

- Harry… – dijo tímidamente Ginny.

- Si – dijo él abriendo los ojos como recordando mentalmente los pasos de una receta de cocina y se arrodillo – Ginny, quisieras compartir mi vida… no – maldijo por lo bajo- Te gustaría que compartiéramos la vida?

- Dilo Ya!! – dijeron todos algo exasperados

- Ginny – suspiró – te casas conmigo?

**Nota de la autora:** No me maten!! Los deje con la curiosidad? Fue estupida la forma en que se lo pidió… aquí doy mi opinión. Me pareció dulce imaginarme a Harry, arrodillado, sudando a raudales y tratando de escoger las palabras exactas para declararse, teniendo en cuenta que tenia en frente a Ginny, que para malinterpretar las palabras es la primera…

Que les pareció la tía Muriel? En verdad no dicen mucho los libros sobre ella, así que bueno, la describí así, porque tengo una tía, que aunque no es pelirroja, se maquillaba de esa manera!!

Dejen comentarios…


	18. Alta traición

**Hola a todos!! En verdad les agradezco los saludos y me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior… aunque no se por que me parece que este no les gustará tanto.**

**Para la niña que me preguntó si esto ya se terminaba… la respuesta es no. Esta historia tiene 30 capítulos y un epilogo… y si no están contentos con eso, tengo dos capítulos escritos de la secuela, que tanto me pedían en la otra pagina.**

**No se enojen por lo que escribí… a veces me parece que algo se posesiona de los lectores y quieren matarme porque las cosas no pasan como quieren… ya les dije anteriormente que si no hay enredos o problemas, no habría historia… y si la terminara en el capitulo anterior… para que diablos puse el titulo? (Creo que me fui un poco de boca, no comentaré nada mas)**

**Ahí les va el capitulo… espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 18**

**Alta Traición**

Ginny pudo jurar que el silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo para mantequilla. En un instante todo quedó en pausa. Veía a todo el mundo con su mirada expectante, hacia donde ella estaba. La tía Muriel que se comía las uñas, Hermione que la miraba y movía la cabeza como asintiendo y luego bajó la mirada y lo vio. Estaba ahí, tan sexy como cuando bajaba de su escoba luego de un partido de Quiddich en la escuela. Y se detuvo en su mirada entre angustiada y preocupada, como aquella vez cuando ella despertó en la cámara de los secretos y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban. No había duda, pero su cerebro se negaba a salir de ese ensueño, trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero no podía. Es que acaso no había esperado este momento por años? Ahora que había ocurrido, parecía que alguno de sus hermanos le había jugado una broma y lanzado el hechizo de _Petrificus totalus_ para no dejarla contestar.

Harry se preocupó, pensó tanto esfuerzo y ella no le contestaba. Había estado planeando todo lo que hizo desde hacía semanas, soportando los embates de la pelirroja y los enojos, y todo para qué, para que ella se quedara ahí, atontada como si una bludger le hubiera dado en la coronilla y la hubiera dejado inconsciente. Se alarmó.

Ginny volvió a recordar todo lo vivido años atrás. El baile de Hogwarts… aquel cuando a los trece años fue acompañada por Neville y lo vio con esa túnica tan elegante, pero babeándose por Cho. "_Cho_," Miró hacia donde estaba la mujer que le había quitado las esperanzas, cuando se fue a vivir con él… y la vio abrazada a su esposo, Neville y sonriéndole. Fue cuando despertó.

- Yo…

- Ginny – dijo Harry – Quieres casarte conmigo? – y su voz sonó un tanto débil.

- Yo… - lo miró – Es lo que mas deseo en esta vida! –sonrió y lo abrazó. El la abrazó y soltó un suspiro aliviado. Los demás aplaudían – sueño cumplido!! – agregó casi en un susurro.

- Como dijiste?

- Nada, nada…

- No me hagas esto nunca mas amor – la miró – pensé que se me detenía el corazón si no me contestabas pronto! – le dio un suave beso.

- Aguántate – dijo ella sonriendo – Yo he tenido la misma sensación desde que te conocí hace quince años – lo besó nuevamente – te amo.

- Te amo – abrió la cajita de terciopelo negro y sacó el anillo – Esto lo hará oficial – Ginny vio un precioso anillo de platino con un tremendo diamante en el centro.- Espero que te guste.

- Me encanta!! – Le puso el anillo en el delgado dedo, y cuando iba a darle otro beso, se vieron separados abruptamente por una cantidad de personas que venían a saludarlos. Desde los padres, amigos, parientes, Harry especialmente le huyó a los besos de la tía Muriel, empujando a Ron quien fue el que los ligó de arriba. Más tarde los separaron los amigos de él, que lo llevaron a brindar al bar, y las amigas de ella que se empecinaban en que les mostrara el anillo y a planificar la boda desde ese mismo momento.

- Tienes que entender – decía Molly –Eres mi única hija, mi bebé!! – y se enjugaba las lágrimas – Se suponía que tu deberías salir de casa…

- Mamá! Pero si tu me empujaste a vivir con Harry! – bufó, Molly rió nerviosa – O no te acuerdas que te enojabas porque no me iba de casa?

- Bueno, pero ahora, casarte! – moqueaba demasiado.

- Bueno... solo tenemos que ver lo del vestido – decía Hermione.

- La fiesta - Seguía la madre.

- Mi tiara hecha especialmente por duendes espera por ti, lindura!! – Ginny rió feliz. Desde niña cuando vio por primera vez la tiara de la tía Muriel, soñó con tan espectacular joya luciendo sobre su cabeza.

- Gracias tía!! – la abrazó – Pero no creo que debamos…

- Y la luna de miel? – sonreían Katie y Angelina.

- Personalmente te aconsejaría que fueras al valle donde está la colonia de snorck….

- Cállate Luna!! – dijeron a coro.

- Yo decía!! – dijo la muchacha colorada.

- Pero no tienen por qué estar hablando de eso ahora! – decía Ginny ya aturdida por tantos planes – Harry y yo todavía no hemos puesto una fecha…

- Harry quiere casarse dentro de dos meses… - dijo Hermione.

- No! – dijo ella – yo querría que fuera el 14 de febrero…

- Que romántica!! – dijeron todas y rieron.

- Cállense ya, después de todo esto es algo que debo hablar con Harry.

- Y es hora que te mudes a casa – dijo Molly – no se ve bien que la novia viva con el novio.

- Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Harry, mamá!!! – Chilló Ginny.- estoy muy bien donde estoy!

- Pervertida!! – y reían. De pronto escuchaban a los hombres brindar y reírse, mientras los gemelos entonaban una extraña canción, con la melodía de una canción de bodas…

- NO TE CASES,

PIENSALO BIEN,

QUE EL MATRIMONIO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ…

TIENES QUE AGUANTAR,

A UNA LOCA GRITAR,

Y LLENA DE HIJOS, VERLA ENGORDAR!!! – y todos reían de la ocurrencia y brindaban con lo que quedaba en el bar.

- Es que aquellos infelices son mis hermanos? – dijo Ginny enojada.

- Creo que los cambiaron al nacer, cuando me los dieron en San Mungo – dijo Molly colorada…

- Ah si? – dijeron Katie y Angelina.

- Si, a mi me dieron los hijos de una pareja de orangutanes – y ahora la risa de las mujeres llegaron hacia donde estaban los varones

- Cielos!! – dijeron Ron y los gemelos – míralas, parecen brujas rabiosas – rieron – Elucubrando planes para mantenernos en sus redes!!

- Cuidado Harry!! Ginny es de armas tomar, solo te daremos unos cuantos consejos – Dijeron los gemelos. Harry que ya tenía la vista algo roja de tantos brindis sonreía sin razón – Lo primero que tienes que aprender para mantener una relación medianamente estable, es a agachar la cabeza y repetir: "¡Si, mi amor!" A cada estupidez que se les ocurra. Eso las mantendrá al margen y te dará un respiro para hacer lo que se te plazca… no como a algunos – dijeron mirando a Ron – Que se la pasan haciendo cosas en la casa, como los elfos…- rieron.

- Ya me gustaría verte a ti, Fred con esa teoría y casado con Hermione- suspiró -al primer grito te haría agarrar con las uñas del techo.

- Ronald Weasley! – el respingo que dio, lo hizo mancharse con cerveza la camisa.- Nos vamos!

- Es una pregunta o una orden? –, preguntó algo mortificado. Ella lo miró severa y luego ablandó la mirada –

- Es… una sugerencia –le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió provocativamente. Ron abrió los ojos y rápidamente dejó el vaso.

- Bueno la charla está muy buena… pero me voy. Adiós amigos – dijo sonriendo y se marchó para abrazar a su esposa y perderse en la casa.

- Lo tiene del cuello – suspiraron los gemelos con la boca en la jarra de cerveza, logrando que la frase saliera con un extraño eco - lamentablemente hemos perdido a uno de los nuestros… el pequeño Ronniekins…

- Y qué esperabas? – dijo Harry, emergiendo de su vaso de Whisky – tantos años… ojalá…

- No Harry, que el alcohol no te haga decir que esperas que tu matrimonio sea como el de Ron… - dijo Charlie.

- Yo…

- Harry – dijo una dulce y suave voz. Harry giró y algo mareado la vio. Ella le estaba sonriendo. Rápidamente dejó el vaso y se acercó a su novia, y la abrazó.

- Demasiado tarde, muchachos – dijeron riendo – Está hasta la cicatriz…

- Te amo, te lo he dicho? – dijo él, arrastrando algunas palabras.

- Muchas veces hoy – dijo ella y sonrió – Alguien ha bebido de mas esta noche? –preguntó arqueando las cejas, en señal reprobatoria.

- No me retes en frente de mis amigos – le dio un beso.

- No lo haré! – rió – Estoy cansada, y mamá nos invitó a quedarnos aquí.

- Está bien… ve, yo no me tardo…

- Quieres seguir bebiendo? – dijo ella.

- No, solo voy a saludar a los chicos…

- Mentiroso!

- Te amo, no lo olvides.

- Quiero dormir con mi futuro esposo hoy!– él la miro – no con un tonel, lleno de alcohol…

- Ey!! – dijo riendo – Tampoco estoy que me caigo de borracho. Si me voy ahora me dirán que tu me tienes agarrado de…

- Te dirán que serás como Ron?

- Exacto… - le dio otro beso.

- Bueno… - se iba dándole la espalda – buenas noches Harry... tu te lo pierdes…- se dio vuelta y le hizo una mirada demasiado sugerente y luego se volvió con rumbo a la casa. Harry se quedó allí en el medio… entre sus amigos y esa terrible mujer… no quería quedar como un gobernado, pero tampoco quería perderse de…

- Adiós muchachos… tengo algo de sueño – y corrió a abrazar a Ginny.

Harry no pudo entender como la noticia de su próxima boda se había filtrado y había sido publicada en la primera plana del diario El Profeta el lunes en la edición de la mañana. Refunfuñaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de su casa de Westminster cuando Ginny llegaba de la habitación de Carrie con la niña, que ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, siempre aferrada de la mano de la pelirroja mayor. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su novio y le dio un suave coscorrón en la frente. El levantó la cabeza y sonrió, con lo que la muchacha se agachó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Harry la miró intensamente a los ojos. La vio distinta, más hermosa, aunque no pudo entender como podría estar más hermosa de lo que era. Estaba con el cabello suelto, y mientras la miraba caminar hacia la cocina, se perdía en el ondulante movimiento de su larga cabellera. Indudablemente estaba muy enamorado para perderse en el movimiento del pelo en vez de fijarse en el impresionante cuerpo que su mujer tenía. Parpadeó para salir del trance, dobló el periódico y se levantó para ir a la cocina. Allí Ginny había puesto la tetera y preparado la mesa, Harry no supo en que momento, pues él solo había tardado algunos segundos mas en entrar que la pelirroja. Se sentó en la silla y esperó con los brazos cruzados. No hablaban, no hacían falta las palabras. Ella sabía exactamente que es lo que él quería. Harry sonrió complacido cuando en su plato vio una impresionante porción de pastel de melaza, acompañado de una taza del más delicioso té. Tomó de la cintura a Ginny la sentó en sus rodillas y la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue el mas dulce de los besos, fue mas pasional. Al rato Ginny se separó y se levantó bruscamente.

- Toma tu café, que se enfriará – le dijo sonriendo, y él obedeció sin chistar.

- Cada día lo haces mejor.

- Si, recuerdo la primera vez que te hice el café – y lo imitó – Está frío… ahora caliente... este desayuno es una porquería"

- Es que no le ponías amor…

- Déjate de tonterías – rió – lo que pasa es que te levantaste de mal humor…

- Recuerdas por qué?

- Alguna gran cantante ensayando su mas grande éxito? – y rió.

- Si, seguro – dijo torciendo los ojos. Ella le dio un coscorrón – Ey!!

- Bueno de seguro como te levantaste hoy… tenías una cara en el sillón que mejor no hablar…

- No me levanté de mal humor – sonrió pícaramente – en realidad pasé una noche estupenda…- ella sonrió sonrojada – lo que me puso de mal humor es esto – le mostró el periódico. Ginny lo tomó rápidamente y lo abrió, para sorpresa de Harry, sonrió.

- Deseo cumplido…

- Es la segunda vez que dices eso – dijo él arqueando una ceja – se puede saber por qué?

- Nada, cariño, toma tu café – dijo metiendo hasta la nariz en el diario y desapareciendo de la vista de su esposo.

- No se como pudieron haberse enterado – se quedó pensativo – apuesto a que fue tu tía… - ella bajó el diario rápidamente y lo miró raro – Si, de seguro se quedó con la sangre en el ojo porque no "confraternicé" mucho con ella. – Ginny rió.

- No fue mi tía.

- Entonces como podrían haberse enterado?

- Hubo muchos invitados esa noche… - él la miró – principalmente una periodista, que no veía la hora de salir de ese tedioso reporte del clima y la tomaran mas en serio…

- Quien…- y luego abrió los ojos– Lavender? Pero como ha podido? – dijo medio enojado.

- Yo le dije que lo hiciera! – él la miró.

- Por qué hiciste eso?

- Míralo de este modo. Tú lo hubieras hecho por una amiga. Lavender es una muy buena periodista, y por lo que he leído no ha seguido la ruta de Rita Skeeter. Fue demasiado objetiva… mira esta parte donde dice que un nervioso novio…

- Dice eso? – dijo torciendo los ojos – seré el hazmerreír del cuartel!!

- Vamos si hubiera puesto la verdad, lo serías por meses – rió.- Por otra parte – aquí ella se levantó y fue a rodearlo con sus brazos – Alejó a cualquier loquita que quiera volver a meterse en tus pantalones – Le dio un suave beso en el cuello. Harry suspiró.

- Celosa!

- Por supuesto! – y rió – Me voy a cambiar…

- Necesitas ayuda?

- Degenerado – rió ella – cuida a Carrie.

- Ginny!!! – ella se volvió – Hoy llamaré al Abogado de mi primo, para que vaya haciendo los papeles de adopción de Carrie.

- Antes debemos ver la fecha de…

- Cuánto antes mejor – dijo sonriéndole…

- Yo preferiría el ...

- Cuándo?

- 14 de febrero.

- Es mucho tiempo… no quiero esperar tanto – ella lo miró – yo pensaba hacerlo antes de navidad… y adoptar a Carrie para esas fechas. – Ella lo miró nuevamente. El tenía una expresión tan distinta. Ilusión. Es lo que vio reflejado en sus hermosos ojos.

- Está bien – suspiró la pelirroja – te parece el 18 de noviembre?

- Perfecto! – dijo y se dio vuelta para comer un trozo de pastel. Ginny se quedó un segundo mirándolo – esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado! Carrie quieres un poco? tu mamá es una perfecta cocinera. Creo que no nos moriremos de hambre, linda – la bebé rió.- A ver si aprendes a decir papá!! Papá, pa- pá ¡vamos linda no es difícil – Ginny sonrió. Realmente Harry había cambiado. Demasiado, tanto que asustaba.

La noticia publicada en el Profeta tuvo, como Ginny predijo dos tipos de reacciones en la gente, buenas y malas. La positiva, era aquella en donde todos los conocidos por la pareja los felicitaba y les auguraban una vida llena de felicidad y dicha, cosa que hacía poner colorado a Harry, por la sencilla razón que una vez mas, era el centro de atención del mundo mágico. Su jefe Kinsley Shacklebolt, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y abrazos, haciendo jocosos comentarios, de cómo Harry y Ginny debían estar juntos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y que de seguro Sirius, y esto hizo doler un poco el estomago a Harry, estaría mas que feliz por la noticia, pues no era extraño para los miembros de la orden que su padrino veía con buenos ojos para su ahijado, a la menor de los Weasley… Ginny solo arqueaba las cejas y sonreía. Toda la mañana estuvo mareada por tantas felicitaciones y preguntas acerca de los preparativos de lo que según la gente comentaba "La boda del siglo". Otras brujas mayores de edad, le decían que sería aun mejor que la boda del príncipe muggle inglés, llamado Charles y la princesa Diana". Ginny suspiró al recordarlo y deseó nunca terminar como terminaron ellos. Pero tuvo la precaución de que ninguna de las ex de su novio se acercara demasiado a Harry.

Y esa era la reacción negativa. Por cada rincón del ministerio un sin fin de mujeres jóvenes la veían con ojos rabiosos, y poco faltaba para que les saliera espuma por la boca, pensaba sonriendo Ginny, al ver a su galán, al soltero mas codiciado por varios años, perdía la libertad de poder revolcarse con ellas. A veces recorría el ministerio preguntándose, con cuantas mujeres tendría que lidiar, si, todas con las que salió Harry le presentaran batalla. La que más evidenció el odio hacia la pelirroja fue Romilda Vane. Cuando la veía, o tenía que hablar con Ginny se refería a ella, como "Weasley" como si estuviera oliendo estiércol. Ginny decidió no llevarle el apunte, para no tener problemas en el trabajo.

- Weasley! – dijo en forma despectiva una mañana, y le lanzó una pila enorme de pergaminos sobre el escritorio de manera brusca, haciendo que estos se desparramaran por el mueble y algunos cayeran al suelo. Romilda sonrió burlona – Archiva esto! – y rió – pero antes tendrás que ordenarlos – y pateó mas lejos los que estaban en el suelo. Ginny la miró pero lejos de enojarse, sonrió.

- Por qué?

- Por que, qué? – preguntó, alterando la voz.

- Por que crees que voy a hacerte caso, Vane? – dijo tranquila.

- Porque te lo estoy ordenando! – dijo ella, fúrica.

- Y?

- Y? qué es…?

- Una conjunción copulativa, acompañada de un signo de interrogación – los que estaban alrededor rieron – Creí que te habían enseñado algo en la escuela… a menos que… estuvieras ocupándote de algo para ti mas productivo…

- Qué tratas de decir?

- Yo? Nada! Pero lo único que voy a decirte es que si piensas que yo haré tu trabajo, estás muy equivocada, querida – y remarcó el querida dándole un tono de asco.

- Lo harás Weasley, o…

- O qué? – dijo Ginny y se levantó de su asiento para estar a la altura de ella – Me vas a pegar? Vas a hechizarme?

- No te gustaría saber… - dijo bufando.

- Por que no haces el esfuerzo… - la miró burlona - eso si puedes…

- No me busques Weasley… HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! RECOGES TODO, LO ORDENAS Y LO ARCHIVAS! – gritó.

- No voy a hacerlo! – dijo tranquila – es tu trabajo, hazlo tu.

- YO SOY TU SUPERIOR! ASI QUE SI LO DIGO, LO HARAS!

- Muéstralo- dijo tranquila.

- Qué quieres que muestre?

- El decreto ministerial que dice que te ascendieron a subjefe – Romilda se puso roja del odio, mas porque los demás se mofaban de ella.

- Hablaré con Kinsley de esto, infeliz! – Ginny sonrió.

- Hazlo ahora… – Y le señaló al jefe que entraba por la puerta, mirando algunos planos junto con Harry. Este levantó la vista y miró la escena y se quedó pasmado – Kinsley!

- Weasley! – dijo sonriendo – justo a la que buscaba. Mira estábamos hablando con Harry sobre una misión, rápida y sencilla y como tu eres buena… muy buena quiero decir, decidimos que eras la indicada…

- No creo que pueda, Kinsley – el viejo auror la miró serio – Veras… - dijo y señaló la pila de papeles – La señorita Vane, muy amablemente me ha ordenado que archive estos pergaminos… por alguna razón piensa que al tener mayor experiencia que yo, debe mandonearme – Romilda estaba roja.

- Es verdad, yo creo… - dijo la morena y fue callada por una mano en alto del jefe.

- Yo te ordené a ti específicamente que hagas este trabajo esta mañana temprano! – la voz fue grave y seria – No quiero creer que tu te has pasado una mañana sin hacer nada y ahora pretendes que alguien mas haga tu trabajo… o si?

- Yo… señor.

- No digas mas! – respiró – inmediatamente levantas todo eso del escritorio de Weasley y te pones a ordenarlo! Y tu Weasley ven, así te digo lo que tienes que hacer – se fue… Harry la miró y le suplicó con los ojos que no armara escándalo. Ella solo sonrió y le mandó un beso tranquilizador. Romilda con la cabeza gacha se puso a recoger los papeles del piso.

- Te ayudo Romilda? – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. La morena la miró para matarla. Ginny se acercó con una carpeta y le habló para que los demás no escucharan – No te metas conmigo, porque la próxima vez, no lo tomaré con tanta calma…

- Estás muy confiada no?

- No se por que no admites que perdiste, Harry es mío! –Le plantó la carpeta en el pecho y se enderezó, Romilda hizo lo mismo y quedaron frente a frente – y te aconsejo que no te busques problemas, aun no te he mostrado lo que puedo hacer – la miró mas rudamente – Solo recuerda que he crecido al lado de seis hermanos varones!

- Te juro, Weasley, que esta me las pagas! – Ginny hizo una sonrisita forzada y se fue, dejando a la otra mujer recogiendo sus papeles y Ginny supuso, sonriente, que también estaba levantando su orgullo.

Ginny estuvo atenta, por el lapso de dos semanas, a cualquier esbozo de venganza que pudiera surgir de Romilda Vane. Sabía como toda mujer, que no había nada peor que una mujer despechada y dispuesta a todo, por lo que cada vez que la supuesta rival aparecía, ella le prestaba mucha atención. Pero la morena, no daba señales de querer seguir con la amenaza. Esto calmó un poco a la pelirroja que decidió no llevarle mas el apunte, y comenzar a planear la boda. Hermione estaba alterada, porque ahora que trabajaba, no podía ayudar a su cuñada como ella quería. Ginny la calmaba y le decía que todavía había tiempo, a lo que la castaña, refunfuñaba y resoplaba, diciendo que cuando ella menos lo pensara el 18 de noviembre estaría a la vuelta de la esquina y Ginny no tendría ni el vestido.

- Y cual es el problema? – le contestó sonriente.

- Cómo puedes decir eso? – le preguntó Hermione – es que no te das cuenta de lo que dices, Merlín…

- Hermione, cálmate, con que vaya el novio estoy mas que contenta.

- Ginny – suspiró para calmarse – Estamos a mitad de octubre. Es que acaso no te das cuenta que falta aproximadamente un mes para que te cases?

- La verdad es que si no me lo dices Hermy… tu sabes apenas se contar… - y reía de la cara de incredulidad que tenía su amiga – no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo…

- Tu no entiendes… - dijo acallando la voz.

- Que quieres que entienda amiga?

- Bueno… - se levantó a mirar por la ventana. Ginny se preocupó. – tu sabes en las condiciones que tuvimos que casarnos Ron y yo – Ginny se acercó y la abrazó – Es que yo… no tuve oportunidad de planear mi boda… y ahora yo quería que tu…. Y yo podría al menos…

- Hermione – le sonrió – No seas tonta! Deberías hablar con Ron al respecto… - Su amiga la miró sin entender.- y decirle que ya es hora de que te de una boda como te mereces…

- Qué dices…?

- Mira – la llevó hacia el sofá y se sentaron – vamos a escoger el vestido. Y te prometo que tratare de salir mas temprano del trabajo para venir a planear la boda.

- Gracias por dejar que me involucre…- Dijo sonriendo

- Tu y una docena mas – resopló – Agradece que no le pedí a Luna.- Hermione rió – Ella me hubiera pedido que alquilara un par de Snorckack de cuernos arrugados para tirar del carruaje.

Todo hacía prever que los eventos se llevarían a cabo tal como los protagonistas lo habían planificado. Nada en el mundo mágico hacia prever tampoco que en un minuto o centésimas de segundos, todo lo planificado por Ginny se iría a la basura. La fatídica tarde, a escasas semanas de la fecha de casamiento, Ginny fue a buscar a Carrie a la guardería con la firme decisión de sacar a Harry de su trabajo, y llevarlo a pasear. Desde hacía dos semanas, el joven auror llegaba tarde a la casa, y con el rostro cansado, solo atinaba a comer y luego ir a dormir, sin emitir palabras con su futura esposa. Cada vez que Ginny le preguntaba, él decía que el trabajo estaba cada día mas duro, y que debía adelantar informes… Por esa razón Ginny pensó que una sorpresa como la que pensó, le vendría bien a la pareja, para tratar de solucionar los pequeños inconvenientes de la boda.

Salió de la guardería con una pequeña molestia en el estomago. Se había pasado la mañana y las primeras horas de la tarde, luego del almuerzo, comiendo brujas fritas y aunque pensó que más tarde lo lamentaría, no le importó y vació una bolsa de grandes dimensiones. Por supuesto que lo lamentó, pero aun así, ese revoltijo en el estómago no le haría arruinar su tarde en familia. Llegó a la oficina y lo que le pareció raro es que nadie estuviera ahí. Y que algunas risas vinieran de la oficina de Kinsley. Risas de mujer y luego escuchó la voz de Harry, pero el corazón le latía con fuerzas y aunque lo escuchaba no le dejaba saber qué decía. Aun con Carrie en brazos, y sintiendo un ligero temblor en sus piernas, con dificultad llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió… solo atinó a quedarse con los ojos abiertos, mientras cientos de lágrimas se agolpaban y estaban a punto de salir. Cuando salió del shock, y el cerebro le volvió a funcionar, vio como una asquerosa Romilda Vane le estaba comiendo la boca a su "futuro marido" este la tenía tomada de los brazos y abrazándolo por la espalda estaba… Rachel, su antigua novia que reía mordisqueándole el cuello. Al sentir el llanto de la bebé que, vaya a saber por que lloró, Harry se dio vuelta y miró espantado como Ginny salía de la oficina corriendo.

- Ginny!! – gritó, las otras mujeres reían y lo llamaban.

- Harry!! déjala. Es una aburrida!! Continuemos divirtiéndonos!! – Pero él no las escuchaba. Trataba de alcanzar a la pelirroja, y le costaba bastante, pues algo hacía que apenas tuviera fuerza para moverse. Ginny cuyas nauseas ya estaban a punto de hacerla vomitar, se aferró a Carrie y contuvo la respiración. Harry la alcanzó cuando cerraba la puerta del elevador.

- Ginny, Por favor escúchame!! – suplicó. Ella estaba con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas – No es lo que parece…

- Que no es lo que parece? – dijo en un susurro hiriente – Es que por alguna razón piensas que soy estupida?

- No, Por favor!! déjame que te explique! – dijo alarmado – yo… no sabía que…

- Si, tu no sabias que yo iba a venir y encontrarte, no con una… es que acaso no te alcanza con una, que tenías que engañarme con dos? – Harry no dejaba mover el elevador, tenía aferrada con el alma la portezuela, mientras Ginny desde dentro forcejeaba para cerrarla e irse. Carrie lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Tu no entiendes… déjame que te explique linda!!

- No me llames linda… - le espetó con rabia – Y entiendo perfectamente! Tu nunca cambiarás… Eres… Es inútil, tú nunca serás lo que yo pensaba. Eres ruin y me das asco! Suelta la puerta o te juro que me conocerás!

- No lo haré, hasta que me escuches!

_- EXPELIARMUS!!!_ – gritó blandiendo la varita y Harry salió despedido hasta la mitad del pasillo – Ahórrate las súplicas y ni se te ocurra venir a molestarme. Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver desde este momento! No quiero volver a verte!!

- No me digas eso! – dijo Harry aun tirado en el pasillo tratando de incorporarse – yo te amo!!

- Bonita manera de demostrarlo – accionó el botón – Maldigo el día en que me enamoré de ti, Harry Potter! – y el elevador subió dejando al joven de ojos verdes tirado en el piso sumido en el mas profundo dolor.

**Nota de la autora: **Si, matenme!! Estoy entregada!! Se que recibiré reviews diciéndome que no puedo ser tan mala, y cosas por el estilo… Pero bueno, así está la historia.

Espero sus comentarios… solo resta esperar para ver que pasará en esta historia… Como reaccionarán los hermanos… etc., etc...

Solo quiero pedirles que desdoblen las criticas del capitulo en dos… que les pareció la primera parte (La de la fiesta) y la segunda, puede ser? Gracias.

Y el sábado o domingo… todavía no lo tengo resuelto, hay regalo de navidad!! No se si será un one shot (Que nada tiene que ver con las fiestas) u otro capitulo de la historia… ustedes opinen, así me decido!!

Saludos Silvia


	19. Cobrando la afrenta

**Hola a todos!! Pensé que se enojarían mucho con todas las cosas que pasaron en el capitulo anterior… pero bueno, una vez mas me sorprendieron con sus criticas… Gracias por el apoyo!! Ahora si, les dejo este capitulo que aclarara un poco las cosas… Feliz navidad a todos y vieron que cumplí!!**

**Capitulo 19**

**Cobrando la afrenta**

El malestar de Ginny fue creciendo a medida que llegaba a su casa. Tenía en la memoria la asquerosa imagen de Harry siendo abordado por aquellas mujeres y él, altamente divertido, se dejaba acosar. Abrió la puerta con dificultad y dejó a Carrie en el corralito de la sala. Trató de serenarse, cuando Dobby salió a su encuentro. El elfo la miraba de una manera extraña, tratando de adivinar que podría sucederle. Le pareció escuchar que el elfo decía algo, o le preguntaba algo, pero solo atinó a mirarlo y llorar en silencio. El se acercó a su ama, pero unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, hicieron que Ginny saliera corriendo hacia el baño. Minutos después Dobby llegaba hasta el sanitario, con un paño húmedo le tomaba la frente y la hacía incorporarse. Ella lloraba, no podía decir nada. Trató de Levantarse pero sus piernas le temblaban. Dobby le limpio la cara y la ayudó. Trató de llevarla hacia su habitación, pero una oleada de coraje la hizo salir rápidamente y llegar al cuarto. Buscó su maleta y puso unas cuantas prendas. Dobby la miraba sin entender y nuevamente escuchó la voz chillona, pero estaba como aturdida, no podía escuchar qué decía. Cerró la maleta y sin decir nada salió de la casa y desapareció.

No sabía a donde ir. No a la madriguera. Harían demasiadas preguntas, pero no tenía a donde ir. Recordó a Hermione y rápidamente decidió llegar hasta su casa. Tocó la puerta débilmente. Nuevamente las nauseas la tenían mal, respiró profundo y pasaron. Su cuñada abrió la puerta y sonrió, pero al verla pálida y a punto de desmayarse, se puso seria, y mas cuando vio la maleta en la mano. Le dio el paso y ella entró aun sin poder hablar. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó nuevamente a llorar. Hermione se alarmó, tanto que llamó a Ron, que en esos momentos estaba jugando con sus hijos en el patio. Se sentaron frente a la pelirroja y se miraron. Ron se encogió de hombros y fue Hermione la que habló.

- Ginny – dijo serena – qué ha pasado? Estás pálida… yo no…

- Dejé a Harry – dijo secamente, sin poder mirar a su hermano ni a su cuñada. Estos abrieron los ojos.

- Es que… - dijo Ron – Pasó algo?- Ella lo miró y nuevamente las lágrimas nublaron su visión. – Ginny qué ha ocurrido?

- El… es una porquería! – dijo hipando de rabia y sacó un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas – Debí habérmelo imaginado. Yo pensé que… pero un árbol que crece torcido nunca se endereza cuando es adulto.

- Por que no te dejas de frases y me dices que te pasó! – dijo Ron exasperado.

- El me ha estado engañando! En mis propias narices, delante de todo el mundo, he sido el hazmerreír de todo el escuadrón…

- Cómo dices eso? – dijo Hermione aun con las manos en la boca, de lo sorprendida que estaba.

- Por qué? Pues porque acabo de encontrarlo en el ministerio, en la oficina de Kinsley… no con una, con dos mujeres divirtiéndose de lo lindo! – y aquí el llanto se hizo mas fluido.

- Que? – dijo Ron dando un salto – Debes estar confundida, quizás solo han estado trabajando…

- Si! Claro! – dijo ella riendo sarcásticamente – Seguro tu trabajas con una tipa, besuqueándote y con la otra mordiéndote el cuello – Hermione se tapó la boca con un puño. A Ron le hervían las orejas. Empezó a moverse a lo largo de la sala.

- Trató de explicarte si quiera?

- Si Hermione como para explicaciones estaba yo!

- Pero él no dijo nada?

- No le di tiempo, le mandé un hechizo cuando no me dejaba salir – Suspiró – aunque debí imaginármelo…

- Por qué lo dices? – dijo Ron ya no aguantando la bronca.

- Pues, porque hace varios días que viene a casa tarde, cansado, apenas hablamos. Solo come y se va a dormir… Desgraciado! Y yo que lo esperaba despierta y con la cena preparada!! - dijo ella llorando – Necesito quedarme aquí. No quiero ir a la madriguera. Yo… no me siento bien. Mamá me haría demasiadas preguntas que no estoy en condiciones de responder.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Hermione – por que no vas a darte un baño? yo iré a prepararte la habitación de huéspedes.

- Ron – su hermano la miró – no quiero volver a verlo.

- No te preocupes, no volverás a verlo, eso te lo prometo – Ginny se acercó y lo abrazó y él como todo hermano mayor le hizo sentir con su abrazo que estaba totalmente protegida. Ginny desapareció de la sala por la escalera y Hermione miró a su esposo.

- Se lo que estás pensando – dijo seria – y te pido por favor…

- Se lo advertí Hermione! – dijo furioso, pero en voz baja – le dije que si la hacía sufrir se las vería conmigo!

- Espera a ver que dice…

- Crees que le voy a dar oportunidad para que hable?

- Es tu amigo!!

- Pero ella es mi hermana, no existe comparación Amor!

- Solo te pido que no te extralimites… Ron… prométeme que…

- No Hermione, Harry Potter es hombre muerto! – Ella lo abrazó – ve a ayudar a mi hermana, no la veo muy bien.

- Por favor Ron!! – lo miró con ojos suplicantes – Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer.

- No te preocupes – le dio un suave beso y esperó que subiera las escaleras. Cuando estuvo seguro de estar solo, levantó el tubo del teléfono y marcó un número. Esperó unos segundo y contestaron- Hola soy Ron. Reunión urgente. Comunícate con Charlie y Bill, y avísale a George. Se trata de Ginny. Diles que nos reuniremos en la tienda pasado mañana. Diles que es de suma urgencia. No te olvides. – Del otro lado asintieron y colgaron. Ron aun molesto colgó el teléfono y se aseguro que esa afrenta a su hermana, alguien la iba a pagar.

Harry llegó abatido a su casa. Pensando que ahí trataría de solucionar todo, abrió la puerta y encontró la estancia a oscuras. Dejó la llave en la mesita de la entrada y arrastrando los pies, llegó hasta el sillón. Allí se sentó y se apoyo en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos y los frotó, tratando de que lo vivido fuera solo una pesadilla y cuando despertara encontraría la hermosa cara de Ginny sonriéndole como siempre. Luego de unos segundos y suspiro mediante, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los impresionantes ojos verdes de Dobby que lo miraban algo preocupado. Harry trató de articular alguna palabra, pero la angustia le ganó y solo le salió un débil carraspeo. Dobby se restregó las manos, nervioso. Harry tuvo la impresión de que algo malo pasaba, porque esa actitud tomaba el elfo cuando debía comunicarle algo grave.

- Harry Potter! Señor – dijo al fin – Buenas noches…

- Hola Dobby – dijo apenas audible – He tenido un día de…

- Señor… yo debo…

- Ginny? – el elfo lo miró con desesperación, Harry se enderezó y se puso pálido – Esta en el cuarto de Carrie?

- La niña Carrie está durmiendo en su habitación – dijo Dobby y a Harry le pareció que ahora venía un "Pero" y eso no le gustó nada – La señora no está…

- Dejó a Carrie y se marchó? – dijo nervioso y se tapó los ojos- Dijo a que hora volvería?

- La señora no dijo nada, Harry Potter – el elfo bajó la vista – Llevaba una, maleta – Era eso. Harry se dejó caer en la butaca nuevamente y cerró los ojos. Todo había terminado y de la peor manera. Ella no le daría tiempo para explicaciones… ni él las tenía. Suspiró nuevamente y se levantó.- El señor no va a cenar? – dijo Dobby bajando las orejas.

- No tengo ganas ni de respirar Dobby, menos de tragar algún bocado – Sonrió tristemente – Desde mañana creo que seremos tu, Carrie y yo.

- Pero señor…

- Dobby, mañana te explicaré –

- La señora volverá?

- No lo creo… la boda se canceló y ella se fue de la casa. – Arrastraba los pies – dudo que alguna vez quiera volver a verme.

- Pero… qué ha sucedido?

- Ni si quiera yo tengo explicación para lo que pasó Dobby, no puedo…

- Y que pasará con la niña? – Harry se detuvo en seco. Era verdad. Ahora que Ginny no estaba no sabía que pasaría. – Supongo que puedes cuidarla tu?

- Será un honor!! – el elfo hizo una reverencia que hizo que su nariz llegara al suelo – solo hasta que la señora regrese.

- No creo que vuelva… - sus ojos se aguaron – es demasiado orgullosa. Buenas noches Dobby. – Se marchó. Llegó al cuarto de su sobrina y abrió la puerta lentamente. La niña dormía tranquilamente. El se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Salió del cuarto rápidamente y llegó al suyo, al que hasta esa mañana compartía con ella. No tuvo más remedio que entrar y lo primero que vio fue aquella bata de las ovejas, que le regalara en la pasada navidad. Y sus ojos lo traicionaron y lloró. Tumbado en la cama, lloró por todo lo que había perdido esa tarde, por lo que nunca volvería a tener. Porque si de algo estaba conciente, era del orgullo Weasley, ese que hacía que su amigo se aguantara poco las burlas, y que ella como digna representante de su familia también tenía. Se acostó sin sacarse la ropa. Decidió que mañana no iría a trabajar. Sólo quería morirse.

Hermione se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Y se sorprendió bastante de ver a su cuñada, pálida entrar a la cocina vestida. Ginny se sentó y se puso a mirar a la ventana. No hablaba, Hermione le dio pena verla así, pero pensó que un buen desayuno la animaría. Le acercó una taza de café humeante y huevos con tocino. Ella vio el plato y lo apartó con asco. Solo tomó café, y algunas tostadas.

- Pensé que te quedarías en casa…

- No – dijo tragando con dificultad la tostada – No dejaré que esto me quite lo que mas quiero…- y un sollozo apareció de repente – digo, no dejaré algo por lo que me he esforzado solo por un desengaño amoroso – pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. Ella quería morirse.

- Pero deberías tomarte el día!

- No dejaré que esa Romilda Vane piense que me ha perturbado Hermione – dijo y una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla.

- Fue con ella?

- Si, y con… Rachel…

- Esa también? – dijo sorprendida – Harry está…

- No quiero hablar de ese infeliz! – dijo cortante – si estás lista, vamos al ministerio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

- Yo, iré un poco mas tarde, los niños… debo prepararlos para la escuela…

- Claro! Lo olvidé, como yo… - se calló. Recordó a Carrie y un nudo apareció en el estómago – No debí tomar un café tan cargado…

- Debes ir al médico… - dijo mirándola preocupada.

- Sólo porque ayer en la mañana comí una bolsa de brujas fritas! – sonrió – no tengo remedio.

- Tu mamá… está algo afligida... y tu padre…

- Ron les dijo?

- Aha! – dijo ella tomando un sorbo de café – están angustiados por ti, y me hizo jurar que te diría que eres bienvenida en la madriguera…

- Yo… me iré desde el trabajo – suspiró – tengo que… buscar el resto de mis cosas en casa… su casa – dijo algo apagada.

- Si quieres puedo buscarlas yo a la hora del almuerzo…

- Lo harías por mi? – Hermione asintió – Gracias… Bueno me voy… deséame suerte, y que no me lo encuentre.

Ginny sentía que todo el mundo la miraba apenas entró al ministerio. De seguro la noticia se había corrido rápidamente, y no dudó que la muy maldita de Romilda Vane, había prendido la mecha de este infierno que le tocaría vivir cada vez que llegara a su trabajo. Subió lentamente al elevador tratando de serenarse. Una vez que se cerró la puertilla dorada, sintió su estómago como un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Unido a la rabia que la mareaba. Dos pisos mas y lo veré, un piso mas. Respiró profundamente, tratando de alejar el malestar que la agobiaba. Cerró los ojos tratando una vez mas de serenarse, pero la voz que se escuchaba en el ascensor hizo que, la sangre le fluyera al cerebro a una velocidad increíble."Segundo piso, Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, que incluye el Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, El Cuartel General de Aurores, y los servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot." La portilla se abrió y ella contó hasta tres antes de salir. Y una vez fuera del elevador, tuvo la sensación de ser un imán. Pero en vez de atraer los metales, atraía las miradas. Todos, a medida que pasaba le daban un vistazo y murmuraban con el de al lado.  
En la puerta del cuartel la esperaba su padre. Esto lejos de confortarla, le hizo caer todo mecanismo de defensa que había logrado levantar desde que entró al piso.

- Hola Princesa! – dijo su padre con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- Papá! – dijo ella y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

- Sabía que hoy vendrías- dijo dándole un beso en el cabello – Una Weasley no se deja vencer por las vicisitudes!

- Creeme papá que estoy a punto de desfallecer.

- Tómalo con calma…

- Parece que todo el mundo ya lo sabe! – suspiró y sus ojos se aguaron.

- Que no te apene – dijo su padre limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos – tu no has hecho nada malo. Son ellos lo que tienen que tener vergüenza… Hablaré con Harry.

- Por favor papá, no!

- Es mi deber de padre… - dijo serio – y no lo discutiré contigo! Te encuentras bien? – dijo al cabo de unos segundos, al verla tan pálida.

- Si, papá- dijo tranquila – es la situación, apenas probé bocado.

- Te dejo hijita – le dio un beso en la frente – Valor y ánimo! Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?

- Bueno, invitemos a Hermione también!

- Hecho! Será un almuerzo muy bueno – sonrió – tendré frente a mi a las dos mujeres mas hermosas del ministerio! –Ginny sonrió y se alegró de haber visto a su padre. Aunque una vez que se fue, se derrumbó contra la pared. Y se juró que no volvería a dejar de comer por alguien que no valía la pena. "_Esos mareos desaparecerán apenas comas Ginny"._ Volvió a contar hasta tres y entró a la oficina. Todos alzaron la vista y se sorprendieron de verla ahí, después de los hechos que una muy zorra había desperdigado por todo el ministerio.

- Buenos días! – dijo ensayando una amplia sonrisa. Todos la miraron y le sonrieron.

- Buenos días Ginny!! – dijeron algunos.

- Estás bonita hoy!! – dijo uno y todos lo miraron raro, y él se encogió de hombros, causando la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

- Bueno, Gracias! – dijo y se sentó – aunque todavía no puedo decir que estoy abierta a nuevas relaciones! – los demás rieron algo contrariados y siguieron las tareas. Ginny se sacó la capa y la acomodó cerca de su escritorio. Fue cuando la calva y morena cabeza de Kinsley Shacklebolt se asomó por su oficina y la miró

- WEASLEY! – gritó e hizo dar un brinco a Ginny en la silla – ven un momento por favor! – De mala gana Ginny se acercó a ese lugar, y recordó lo que vio la noche anterior y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar le volvieron. Entró a la oficina – te encuentras bien?

- Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? – dijo enojada.

- Es que estás algo pálida!

- Bueno no he comido bien…

- Si… he oído algo…

- Mire, yo no quiero hacer de esto una telenovela muggle.

- Eh?

- Olvídelo – resopló – para qué quería verme?

- Se me hará algo complicado…

- Va a despedirme?

- Por qué piensas eso? – Ella se encogió de hombros – Mira, se lo que ha pasado, pero tengo la obligación de pedirte que no quiero problemas de índole personal que interfieran en tu trabajo.

- No tengo la menor intención de que eso suceda…

- Lo digo porque Harry…

- Ni me lo nombre, señor – dijo cerrando los puños.

- Ves lo que digo? Se hará difícil que ustedes trabajen aquí juntos… y también está el hecho de que Vane…

- Esa zorra… - murmuro Ginny

- Te conozco desde niña Weasley – dijo él en tono paternal. – No te rebajes a …

- Mira Kinsley – dijo seriamente – yo no voy a empezar algo. Pero no puedo prometerte que no haré nada si esa me provoca. Con respecto a Harry – suspiró – no quiero tener ningún contacto con él – Lo miró - te rogaría que no me pongas en misiones junto con Potter. No…

- Está bien – dijo – es lo justo. El no vendrá a trabajar hoy.

- Cobarde… - Kinsley se movió incómodo.

- Si, como te decía, no vendrá a trabajar, así que hoy estarás tranquila. Aparte tengo para ti una misión. La aceptas

- Tengo que…

- Es de varios días – ella sonrió – te hará bien salir un poco, descomprimir el ambiente.

- Súper – dijo poco entusiasmada - dónde es?

- Es en Escocia – Le dio unos papeles – Allí te encontrarás con una vieja amiga metamorfaga!

- Tonks?

- Si ella vive ahí con Lupin, parece que el viejo lobo consiguió trabajo y bueno, extraño a ese elemento – dijo suspirando – era algo torpe pero muy buena.

- Está bien Kinsley – se levantó – y gracias por comprender…

- No quiero perderte. Eres demasiado buena en esto – ella sonrió satisfecha, salió del despacho y la sonrisa se le desapareció cuando vio a Romilda Vane, sonriendo en su escritorio, contándole a otra zorra igual que ella los pormenores del encuentro con Harry. Ella respiró hondo y decidió mantener la mirada en alto, pasando por el lado de la mujer sin siquiera mirarla. Romilda hablaba en un tono más alto para hacerla perder el control, pero parecía que Ginny estaba practicando algún método de sordera momentánea, porque no la escuchaba. Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió el paquete que le dio su jefe. Tenía detallado la misión, los días y lo que debía hacer en Escocia.

- Harry es un hombre insaciable!! – sus ojos se pusieron rojos de la bronca y trató de concentrarse en la misión – si tu lo vieras! – rieron. La voz de la mujer era cada vez mas alta y todos la miraban – Pareciera que en meses no ha disfrutado de buen sexo – y reía – Ginny volvió a la misión _" reunión con la auror Nimphadora Tonks, para tratar de encontrar la guarida donde posiblemente se encuentren algunos mortífagos…_ - y personalmente creo que lo he dejado medianamente satisfecho, porque ha quedado rendido!

- De verdad? – dijo la otra chica sorprendida y colorada – pero no estabas con otra mujer?

- Rachel! – dijo riendo – si, Harry la llamó, dijo que extrañaba estar con mujeres de verdad. Pobrecito, parecía un sediento en medio del desierto al que le ofrecen un trago de agua…- rió y como no consiguió hacer perder el control a Ginny, decidió molestarla directamente – Escuchaste eso Weasley? – los demás miraron esta vez con mas atención, porque la pelea se daría abiertamente. Ginny dejó de leer los pergaminos y la miró. Estaba mas pálida, pero no dejó de mirarla, luego sonrió malignamente.- Yo le ofrecí…

- Si, claro, Vane - dijo con la voz mas dura que pudo encontrar – Que otra cosa puedes hacer tu que no sea ofrecerte! – y volvió a los papeles. Los demás dijeron UHHH!

- Qué dijiste? – se levantó. Ginny seguía con la vista en los papeles. – Te hice una pregunta infeliz!

- Vaya Vane!!- dijo y rió sarcásticamente – es que no puedes encontrar otro calificativo para ofenderme?

- Se me ocurren varios…

- Vamos empieza…

- Estás dolorida porque Harry te adorno la cabeza? – Ginny cerró los puños, arrugando el pergamino – Te lo dije, él nunca cambiará, él es así…

- Por supuesto que él es así, Vane! – dijo ella tranquila – Por eso recurre a las prostitutas con las que se acostaba antes, tu sabes las descartables! - Romilda se acercó con la varita levantada y Ginny se puso de pie sacando la varita de su chaqueta, dándole un empujón al escritorio de tal manera que fue a para bien lejos, dejando el tendal de pergaminos por el suelo. Los demás se hicieron a un lado, el duelo finalmente se llevaría a cabo.

- Qué tratas de decir?

- Es que además de zorra, eres estupida? – rió Ginny – tu crees que ganaste la guerra? Crees que por alguna razón ganaste en esto? – la risa fue mas fuerte – Si, podrás haberte salido con la tuya de separarnos, pero crees que tienes alguna posibilidad con él?

- El entenderá…

- Eres una tonta!! – rió – te regalaste como la zorra que eres, te pusiste en evidencia delante todo el ministerio, comentando tu gran hazaña. Y todo para qué?

- El regresará a mi! – dijo, y un rayo rojo partió de la varita que Ginny alcanzó a desviar – Te dije que no te interpusieras entre él y yo.

- Si, pero solo voy a decirte una cosa… ayer fui yo… pero que te hace pensar que mañana no sea alguien mas? Y tu como quedaste en esto? COMO LA VULGAR REGALADA AL QUE TODO EL MUNDO RECURRIRÁ CUANDO TENGA NECESIDADES SEXUALES!!!

- CÁLLATE!

- NO VOY A HACERLO! – dijo ella dejando salir el odio que tenía desde la tarde pasada – VENGAN TODOS!! CUALQUIERA QUE TENGA GANAS DE TENER SEXO, PASEN A LA OFICINA DE ROMILDA VANE QUE ELLA DE FORMA GRATUITA LES HARÁ EL FAVOR… -las risotadas de la mayoría de los aurores se dejó escuchar, de modo que Romilda con lágrimas en los ojos le lanzó a Ginny un hechizo que le dio en el brazo y la lastimó. Ginny lejos de amedrentarse, la desarmó dejándola tirada contra un armario. Se acercó ciega, dispuesta a comérsela viva, pero recordó no hacer líos, se lo había prometido a Kinsley. Hablando del jefe de aurores, este salió al oír los gritos y risas y se dio con semejante espectáculo. Escritorios derribados y dos aurores, una con la varita en alto y herida en el brazo y la otra desarmada tirada contra un mueble.

- Que diablos pasa aquí! – rugió.

- Nada Kinsley – dijo Ginny, con voz inocente – solo diferencias de criterios – movió su varita y acomodó rápidamente su escritorio.

- Vane!

- Señor… yo – dijo la otra tratando de levantarse rápidamente.

- Acompáñame al despacho, Ahora! – luego miró a Ginny.

. Weasley…

- Me iré inmediatamente señor – sonrió – la misión, recuerda?

- Si, claro… pero antes pasa a curarte esa herida. Se ve fea.

- Lo dice por esto? – él asintió – Ah solo es el rasguño de una zorra barata – Y se fue, no viendo como Kinsley se agarraba la cabeza.

****

**Nota de la autora:** y bien… no fue tan Wow el enfrentamiento, pero creo que Ginny dejó muy mal parada a esa Romilda…

Se descubrirán algunas cosas que hacían pensar que Harry era un desgraciado… La habrá engañado realmente?

En el próximo capitulo, los hermanos de Ginny le harán ver a Harry, que con un Weasley no se juega…

FElices fiestas!! vuelvo despues de fin de año!!

SAludos Silvia


	20. Y una bonita lapida adornará tu tumba

**Hola a todos!! Espero que algunos todavía queden en pie… por los festejos, y que algunos tengan que quedarse en casa en vacaciones… (Esto lo digo con rabia porque no puedo salir a ningún lado de vacaciones!!)**

**Capitulo dedicado a lord Xolur, que me pidió expresamente que Harry sufra y que le den lo que se merece por hacer sufrir a su pelirroja (La de Lord Xolur) **

**Los dejo con el capitulo… espero que les guste….**

**Capitulo 20**

**Y una bonita lápida adornará tu tumba**

Harry durmió toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Y el resto del día lo pasó en la cama. Tenía demasiado cansancio, aunque no entendía el por qué puesto que , no había tenido ninguna misión y mucho menos había estado entrenando, pero así y todo sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada cada vez que se levantaba para lo único que hacía, ir al baño y nuevamente volver a la cama. Trataba de pensar por que. Por que había pasado lo que había pasado, por que ella lo encontró en esa incómoda situación, y se fue, sin tiempo a explicarle nada. Y lo peor de todo es que a medida que la mañana pasaba, menos entendía el proceder de aquellas dos desgraciadas. Pero ya no había tiempo para explicaciones. Así viniera el mismísimo Merlín desde su tumba y le explicara a Ginny, ella se quedaría con la versión que vio, a la que le cuentan. Suspiró resignado y se secó la enésima lágrima que resbaló por su cara. Dobby se acercó al mediodía para llevarle algo de comer, pero no quiso probar bocado. _Quizás si tan solo dejo de comer desaparezca_. Golpeó con rabia la cama maldiciendo el momento en que Rachel vino a felicitarlo por su matrimonio y él la dejo pasar… Después no tenía registro de que había pasado, era como si un manto oscuro se posara en su memoria, no dejándolo recordar. De lo que si estaba seguro, es que nunca bajo ningún concepto, engañaría a Ginny.

A eso de la una de la tarde, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, sacándolo de su ostracismo. Rápidamente se sentó y refregó los ojos. Miró el reloj, y se preguntó quien podría ser. _"No, ella de seguro no es_" Se dijo abatido, pero así y todo se levantó y salió del cuarto. Hubiera sido mejor que fuera Voldemort el que llamara a la puerta, con una varita en la mano haciendo el hechizo _avada kedavra_, que ver la cara que le hizo Hermione, cuando llegó a la sala. Su mejor amiga, conversaba con Dobby cuando levantó la mirada y lo vio. Un sentimiento de furia le vino a la cabeza, pero se disipó al verlo tan demacrado. Pero aun así no le perdonaría lo que hizo. Dobby al verlo desapareció.

- Hermione… - dijo con voz muy queda.

- No vengo a pedirte explicaciones, ni las quiero – dijo seria – Ginny me pidió que viniera por sus cosas – Harry la miró con los ojos acuosos, pero no dijo nada y bajó la vista. Hermione, hizo el intento de ir a abrazarlo, pero se quedo quieta.

- Yo…

- Te lo dije… - él levanto la vista – un día, la absurda vida que llevas, te haría perder todo… - chasqueó la lengua – ahí tienes los resultados…

- Ella está bien?

- Si… dentro de lo que se puede – suspiró – lo ha tomado bien.

- Yo… no se lo que pasó – dijo algo confundido.

- No lo sabes? – dijo ella algo incrédula – cielos es la peor excusa que te he escuchado en años de farra, Harry! – dijo ella saliéndose de control – supongo que ahora pagarás las consecuencias.- él la miró – Ron va a matarte!

- Es lo que me merezco… - se sentó en el sofá – Sus cosas…

- Ella me pidió que las buscara, si no te importa, le pediré a Dobby que me ayude.

- Dobby! – el elfo se apareció.

- Ordene amo – hizo una reverencia.

- Acompaña a la señora… viene por las cosas de Ginny

- Pero ella no volverá? – dijo el elfo moviendo las orejas.

- Yo… no, Dobby. Ayuda a Hermione – El elfo hizo una reverencia y le hizo señas a Hermione para que lo siguiera. Al cabo de media hora, La castaña se aparecía nuevamente por la sala con una maleta, y varios libros. Harry se levantó y fue hacia un mueble, abrió el cajón y saco un pequeño libro de cuero.- Lleváselo, es su agenda. - Hermione lo tomó y lo puso en su bolso, sacando luego un pequeño estuche.

- Te devuelve esto – dijo ella y se lo dio. Harry lo tomó temblando. Era el anillo – y…

- Ella está trabajando? O está en tu casa?

- No quiere verte…

- No voy a molestarla Hermione – dijo sereno – solo quería saber…

- Vivirá en la madriguera – tomó la maleta – luego que vuelva de su misión.

- A donde…

- A Escocia… tiene una misión con Tonks…

- Entiendo.

- Adiós Harry.

- Tu también me dejas? – dijo, y la miró.

- Yo… diablos Harry! –largó la maleta – Eres un estupido!! – y le dio un bofetón. Harry no hizo nada por defenderse – Es que no te lo dije? Que Ginny era distinta? Y tu… me dijiste que la amabas!

- Es cierto, y tu lo sabes bien…- dijo y se abandonó en el sillón – Nunca… le haría daño, nunca Hermione, yo no se…

- Si lo sabes… siempre fuiste así, Harry. Siempre aprovechas tu oportunidad para estar con otras mujeres…

- Pero yo no quería!

- Si, y yo soy una veela!- dijo sarcásticamente.

- No te burles, yo la amo – bajo la mirada

- No me pidas que te entienda! – se acercó y le tomó las manos – estoy entre la espada y la pared. Si Ron sabe que te dirigí la palabra… El está furioso contigo. No tardará en buscarte…

- Ojala me mate – dijo – Ojala lo haga…

- No lo hará… solo te dejara marcas…- Harry sonrió amargamente – Tengo que llevar esto a la madriguera.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla – que Merlín te ayude Harry. Ya veré como puedo…- no dijo nada mas. Su amigo estaba mal. Pero no podía darle ánimos, estaba a favor de Ginny, sabiendo como era Harry con las mujeres… Pero algo no cuadraba. Si Harry fue infiel y con dos mujeres y si Ginny lo vio, supuestamente al Harry fiestero no le hubiera importado perder una mujer. Por que se encontraba así, hecho un guiñapo? Y si Ginny no le importara, por que montó semejante espectáculo en la madriguera, para luego engañarla así? Algo no encajaba en este rompecabezas, pero no dijo nada. Seguramente era el producto de su mente tratando de encontrarle una solución a esto. Se convenció que en algunas ocasiones los hombres se dejan llevar por sus hormonas y no miden las consecuencias. Saliendo de la casa de Harry, y tratando de no pensar en las dudas que le vinieron a la cabeza, desapareció en el jardín.

Después de dos días de estar en la cama, deprimido, y luego de una carta del mismísimo, Kinsley que lo instaba a presentarse al trabajo, Harry no tuvo otra opción que volver al ministerio. Apenas se bañó, no se rasuró, no le importaba su imagen en esos momentos. Se vistió de mala gana y sin desayunar, salió en la fría mañana de principios de noviembre. Se apareció en el hall de entrada. Nada mas mover un pie hacia el elevador, todas las miradas aparecieron hacia el lugar donde la antes elegante figura, ahora devenida en un desaliñado Harry estaba. Murmuró un buenos días y se metió rápidamente en el elevador. Cada vez que paraba en algún piso resoplaba fastidiado, por las miraditas, coquetas de las más jóvenes o por los chasquidos de lenguas que las brujas más viejas, le hacían. Suspirando aliviado, llegó al segundo piso y se desapareció en la oficina de aurores. Miró hacia el escritorio de Ginny y lo vio vacío. Su estomago se retorció. Los demás levantaron la vista para verlo. El solo movió la mano y murmuro un, buenos días. Varios aurores novatos, lo saludaron sonrientes. Sin duda lo creían un dios. Claro, la versión de que había estado con dos mujeres… Suspiró y miró hacia un costado donde una bruja, se acercaba sonriente y a punto de abrazarlo, fue cuando la vio bien… Rápidamente se la quitó de encima con desprecio y la miró. Ella estaba colorada por el desaire, pero aun así, quiso tomarlo del brazo, él le tomo la muñeca y la acercó. Y con una voz rabiosa se dirigió a ella y Romilda abrió los ojos espantada.

- Supongo que estás contenta! – dijo apretando los dientes, los demás aun así, pudieron escucharlo.

- Harry…

- Te saliste con la tuya. Muy bien Vane, ella me dejó.- Respiró entrecortado – no se lo que hiciste, y no entiendo por que la estupida de Rachel se prestó para tu juego, pero no te cruces en mi camino cuando lo averigüe.

- Yo, nada… Harry te juro que fue algo…

- No me jures nada! – dijo perdiendo la calma. La soltó y luego miró a todos los que estaban ahí. – Escúchenme bien, todos. Me imagino que ya saben los penosos acontecimientos de hace algunos días – todos bajaron la cabeza – No volveré a repetirlo, así que escuchen bien. No quiero que bajo ningún motivo, vuelva a hablarse del tema, en frente de… Weasley y mucho menos delante mío, entendido? – los demás asintieron – en cuanto a lo que dijo esta mentirosa… ya me encargaré yo de desmentirlo, por lo pronto… aléjate de mi vista! – Kinsley entró en la oficina.

- Harry – dijo alegremente y al ver la cara de los demás se puso serio – bueno… que están haciendo, pónganse a trabajar!! – se acercó al joven que tenía una mirada de odio hacia Romilda – Harry necesito que hablemos – él asintió y lo siguió a su despacho. Kinsley lo invitó a sentarse y cerró la puerta, haciendo un encantamiento silencius.

- Que necesitas Kinsley?

- Yo… - dijo y se sentó – Quiero saber como estás, muchacho – lo miró y se arrepintió de preguntarlo. Harry estaba demacrado, y ojeroso, tenía una barba de días y su cabello desordenado, daba el aspecto de un reo de Azkaban.

- Aquí me ve – dijo serio – respiro.

- Ah - y bajó la mirada – Yo se que debes estar algo…

- Que es exactamente lo que deseas Kinsley… no soporto la gente que da rodeos, dime. – dijo impaciente.

- Es que… yo quisiera… hablé de esto con Weasley – él lo miró – Y ella me ha prometido que no …

- Yo no tengo intenciones de armar escándalo en mi trabajo, si es lo que te preocupa Kinsley – dijo Harry, que había adivinado el por que de la entrevista – Si es por eso que me llamaste aparte…

- Si, es que lo de hace un momento…

- Solo quise poner las cosas en claro, y terminar con los cuchicheos de oficina – se enderezó en la silla – Particularmente no me interesan, pero si Gin… Weasley trabajará aquí, ella no tiene la culpa…

- Si, ella trabajará aquí, lo que me deja otro asunto para hablar.

- Te escucho.

- Ella no hará escándalos, mientras Romilda no la moleste – Harry sonrió – Ya se vieron esa dos y déjame decirte que Romilda quedó muy mal parada.

- Se enfrentaron? – dijo preocupado.

- Si, no me hubiera gustado toparme con Weasley… madre de Dios!! Estaba transformada, pero así y todo supo controlarse y solo la tiró sobre un armario… - rió.

- No es gracioso – dijo serio – Si te molesta mi presencia, y para ella soy… puedo renunciar… siempre está que puedo ser jugador de Quiddich… me ficharon los Cannons por las dudas…

- Estás completamente chiflado? – preguntó alarmado – Como le dije a Ginny tu eres un excelente auror Harry, y por nada del mundo te perderé.

- Solo decía…

- Que hay del ascenso?

- Yo… no estoy seguro ahora.

- Por que?

- Antes tenía un motivo… ahora yo…- bajó la vista cuando su voz se quebró.

- Es verdad?

- No se que sucedió… No puedo hablar de eso ahora, es muy confuso todo.

- Bueno ya se aclarará todo Harry, si ella te quiere…

- Parece que no conoces como son los Weasley – sonrió amargamente.

- Aun está en pie la oferta Harry – dijo serio – Sabes que ser jefe de la brigada de aurores… digo no te has pasado todos estos días hasta tarde en la noche repasando y estudiando, y ayudándome solo para nada.

- Si, lo sé.

- Tendré que dejar la brigada dentro de tres meses Harry… para ese entonces debes estar preparado… Quiero a los mejores conmigo.

- Así que Director del Área de Seguridad Mágica Ministerial, eh? – dijo sonriendo.

- Aha – dijo orgulloso.

- Estarás a unos pasos de la oficina de Scrimgeour, supongo.

- Supones bien. Y quiero tener al jefe de aurores mas joven y competente!

- Como si al que suplantara fuera un inepto… - dijo burlón.

- Todavía soy tu jefe eh? – rieron – entonces, aceptas?

- Está bien… -dijo suspirando – Ahora debo seguir una investigación…

- Si, ve hijo – Harry se levantó y salió del despacho. Los demás que estaban en grupos comentando con las cabezas bien juntas al verlo se separaron alarmados. Harry los miró.

- De ninguna manera estábamos hablando de ti, Harry! – dijo uno, siendo golpeado en las costillas por otro… - Harry rió.

- Solo por hoy muchachos, mañana no seré tan complaciente… y se sentó en su escritorio…

Al mediodía, una pequeña lechuza, revoloteaba por la oficina y fue a parar al escritorio de Harry. Este enfrascado en un pergamino, se sobresaltó al sentir el golpe y ver como la lechuza en su descontrolado aterrizaje, volteaba un frasco de tinta, manchándolo todo –

- Pig? – dijo sorprendido – el animalito llevaba en la pata un pequeño pergamino. Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago. La lechuza de su amigo, se movía de un lado al otro y no lo dejaba desatar el mensaje. _"Era de esperar"_ pensó _"Ron no dejaría las cosas tan tranquilas. Me comerá vivo"._

- Harry quieres que limpie ese desastre? – dijo un chico señalando los manchones de tinta que estaban sobre el escritorio.

- No, Frank –dijo moviendo la varita – yo lo haré_. Fregotego_! – y las manchas desaparecieron dejando todo reluciente. Tomó el pergamino y lo leyó: **_"Si tienes todavía dignidad, te espero en el campo de Quiddich de los Chuddley Cannons, el jueves a las seis de la tarde"_** – Es oficial – dijo casi en un susurro – estoy muerto! – Dio vuelta el pergamino y tomando la pluma, la mojó en la tinta y respondió. **_"Estoy dispuesto a recibir mi castigo. Estaré allí en punto para las seis"._** Ató el pergamino a la pata de Pig y la lechuza remontó vuelo, perdiéndose por los pasillos. Harry se recostó sobre el espaldar de su butaca y suspiró. Si tenía suerte, Ron le simplificaría las cosas y lo mataba. La muerte era mejor que verla y no poder hacer nada.

El jueves por la tarde, Hermione vio a su marido más nervioso que nunca. Se movía de un lado al otro y miraba insistentemente su reloj. Esto le pareció extraño, porque su marido nunca fue de estar pendiente de la hora. Era como si él esperara algo, una señal, y luego de pensar esto, el teléfono celular de Ron sonó, haciendo sobresaltar al pelirrojo. Atendió rápidamente, alejándose de su mujer. Hermione lo oyó decir _"Todo preparado? Bueno te veo en ese punto…" _y luego miro la hora _"Ya es hora… me aparezco inmediatamente"_ colgó el teléfono y lo metió al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Hermione… salgo un minuto… - dijo y su voz se quebraba – no me esperes a cenar.

- Dónde vas Ron?

- Yo… tengo entrenamiento… eh – bufó – me esperan…

- Un momento!! – dijo Hermione – desde cuando tienes entrenamientos por la noche? – lo miró – Con quien te vas a encontrar?

- Yo… con mis hermanos – dijo rojo – es un pecado acaso? – Y Hermione lo supo, y se tomó la boca con la mano.

- No se te ocurra Ron! – él la miró.

- De que hablas?

- No te atrevas a lastimarlo! El… no se… Harry… - su marido la interrumpió.

- Es que acaso piensas defenderlo?

- No, pero tampoco es que…

- El sabe que quiero hablar con él… sabe lo que le espera… Quiero respuestas! Por favor Hermione no te metas, ella es mi hermana!

- Vas solo? – dijo ella. El miró al suelo – Ron te hice una pregunta!

- Si… - dudó – por supuesto.

- No te creo!

- Me tengo que ir…

- Ron, te arrepentirás de lo que haces….

- No lo creo – le dio un beso y desapareció.

Harry miró el reloj pulsera que le regalara Ginny para navidad y vio que era la hora señalada. Su rostro se mostraba impaciente. Ya no había rastro de esa barba que lo hacía parecer un vagabundo, pero aun lo acompañaba el pálido de su piel y las ojeras. Hacía media hora que estaba parado en el centro del campo de Quiddich de los Chuddley Cannons, equipo donde jugaba Ron. La ansiedad lo había hecho llegar temprano. Suponía que Ron, lo había citado ahí para batirse a duelo con él. No le importó. Si eso hacía a Ron sentirse bien, bueno que mejor… Sentía una punzada en el estómago. Sabía que enfrentarse con su compañero de la vida, significaba el fin de su amistad. Y con esa ruptura, venía la separación de Hermione. Ahora si, estaría solo en el mundo… Solo con Carrie, y rogó no quedar tan estupido con la paliza que le propinaría su amigo, para poder cuidar a su sobrina. Por que una cosa era seguro, si Ron lo atacaba, no se defendería. Sintió un pequeño crack y se dio vuelta, viendo la mirada de odio de su amigo. Sus ojos azules lanzaban chispas. Harry lo miró seriamente. Ron fruncía los labios, tocando su varita. Instintivamente Harry hizo lo mismo pero no la sacó.

- Ron – dijo en un susurro.

- Potter – dijo su amigo fríamente. Harry sintió un dolor intenso –Te lo dije… pero parece que no comprendiste el mensaje.

- Yo… solo quiero que sepas…

- Me importa muy poco lo que tengas que decirme Potter. Mi hermana quedó destrozada por tu culpa…

- Déjame que yo… - no pudo decir mas, porque varios cracks rompieron el silencio del estadio y Harry levantó su varita en defensa. Se vio rodeado de todos los hermanos Weasley. Y sonrió.- Debí suponerlo… - agregó luego, abatido.

- Si, debiste hacerlo Potter – dijo Fred – estás sorprendido?

- No – dijo sereno y bajó la varita. En un principio pensó que podría ser atacado por mortífagos, pero ahora, que sabía quienes estaban ahí, él no lastimaría a su familia – Estaba esperando esto…- ellos se miraron confundidos, pero no dejaban de apuntarlo con las varitas.

- Así que lo esperabas… – dijo Charlie – bueno mejor para nosotros.

- No puedo creerlo Harry – dijo Bill – Te aceptamos en nuestra casa, fuiste como familia para nosotros – él sintió que iba a desfallecer – y así nos pagas!

- Te dimos nuestro mejor tesoro! – dijo George – nuestra hermana y que nos devolviste a cambio? – De su varita salieron chispas rojas – un alma en pena.

- Pero Hermione me dijo que estaba bien! – dijo angustiado.

- Así que Hermione te dijo eso? – preguntó Ron – Pues se equivocó! Yo te lo dije Harry, aun considerándote como te consideraba, mi hermano, te lo advertí, si jugabas con ella te las verías con nosotros.

- Lo sé! – dijo perdiendo el control – Es por eso que estoy aquí! No escapo a lo que me toca!

- Ah, Claro! – dijo la voz de…Percy? Harry lo miró extrañado. Que hacía Percy ahí? – Acaso ahora piensas ablandarnos con el cuento del elegido que nos salvo de… tu sabes quien?

- Y qué diablos haces tu aquí eh? – dijo furioso – Es que no se te cae la cara de vergüenza? Después de todo lo que hiciste?

- Es mi hermana también… – dijo algo rojo.

- Pues te hubieras acordado de eso cuando la desairabas, o acaso te olvidaste de tu actitud? – y Percy movió la varita.

- Eso está en el pasado… ahora te toca sufrir… "niño que murió en manos de los Weasley!!" – sus hermanos lo miraron raro.

- Nadie va a morir ahora, Percy! – dijo Charlie, torciendo los ojos – solo le enseñaremos a este idiota que con nuestra hermana no se juega!

- Yo no estuve jugando con tu hermana!- dijo Harry y sus ojos se aguaron.

- Vas a llorar Potter? - Dijo Ron. Eso dolió, que su amigo, se burlara le dolió muchísimo y lo miró. Ron pareció entender todo lo que decía esa mirada, así que la esquivo rápidamente, tragando saliva – Terminemos con esto!- Harry comenzó a mirarlos uno a uno, paseaba la vista por todos sus amigos, se preguntaba quien podría ser el primero en atacarlo. Los Weasley pensaban que estaría pensando Harry. Tenían todos los sentidos puestos en el joven de cabello negro que los miraba detenidamente. Sabían que estaban frente al mejor auror del ministerio, así que debían ser rápidos.

- Bueno, estoy esperando… - dijo Harry en un arranque de valentía. Ron movió un poco la mano y él se dio vuelta inmediatamente, con la varita apuntando a su amigo, pero fue Percy él que lanzó el hechizo.

_- Expeliarmus_! – la varita de Harry voló lejos. El miró al mago y sonrió – No te hechizaremos Potter… – dijo sonriendo –

- Y que harán?

- Te romperemos la cara a golpes… – dijo Charlie y fue el primero que se acercó y le dio un golpe de puño que lo tiró al suelo. Harry, quedó un rato tratando de centrar los ojos, sin duda trabajar con dragones requería cierta fuerza, que Harry la sintió, y mal. Su boca comenzó a sangrar. Pero se levantó y escupió sangre. Los miró y no dijo nada. Solo atinó a sacarse la chaqueta y así como si nada, se quitó los anteojos y el reloj.

- Esperen, no quiero que se rompa… es lo único que me queda de ella – Ron se acercó con una rabia tremenda y le dio otro puñetazo, comenzando una de las peores palizas que Harry podría recordar, eso, si los hermanos Weasley no lo descerebraban antes.

Hermione estaba algo preocupada, Que Ron haya salido así, a vérselas con Harry la tenía nerviosa. Le gritó a sus hijos y los mandó a la cama, sin dejar de sentir remordimientos, cuando su hijo mayor la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, sin comprender el por qué del proceder de su madre. Bajó nuevamente a la sala y adoptó la actitud de Ron, moviéndose de un lado al otro. Observó el reloj de pared… eran las 6:50 y de su marido ni señales. Tembló. Si se batían a duelo, Ron terminaría mal. Es que nunca pudo ganarle a Harry. Era demasiado bueno y Hermione dudaba de que Ron ganara un duelo frente a su amigo, aun bebiendo Félix Felicis, la poción de la suerte liquida. De pronto tocaron insistentemente el timbre de la puerta. Hermione corrió a ver. _"No es él, porque Ron no tocaría, a menos que haya quedado malherido y Harry lo traiga inconsciente."_ Pensó y su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente. Abrió la puerta y vio la figura del señor Weasley, que visiblemente nervioso, entró a la casa. Hermione se sobresaltó, de seguro, pensó a Ron lo llevaron a San Mungo.

- Hermione… hija – dijo él y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Lo sabia, lo sabia!! – dijo ella descontrolada y comenzó a chillar. El señor Weasley la miró raro – Se lo dije, que Harry es… pero el no entendió!!

- Calmate Hermione…. Yo estoy buscando a Ron – ella dejó de llorar de pronto y lo miró.

- No está en San Mungo?

- Por qué debería estarlo?

- Bueno…

- Hermione – dijo Arthur y la tomó de los hombros – Dónde esta Ron?

- El fue a encontrarse con Harry…

- Me lo temía – dijo nervioso.- Están locos, esos hijos míos… todos locos!!

- Perdón Arthur… dijiste todos? – Preguntó Hermione. El asintió – Pero cuando dices todos…

- Hasta Percy – Hermione se tomó la cara. Sabía que su amigo no tendría chances, aun siendo tan bueno en defensa.

- Pero es que están locos! Todos ellos contra el pobre Harry!!

- Molly está muy preocupada. Piensa que van a matarlo… Necesito saber donde están… quizás llegue a tiempo...

- Ron no me lo dijo… - luego se calló – Espera… Ron no es tan listo, creo que sé donde está…

- Dímelo por favor… quizás…

- El dijo que iría a entrenar… creo que está en el estadio de los Chuddley Cannons!

- Entonces allá me voy! – y diciendo esto desapareció. Al instante apareció en el centro del estadio, donde vio un tumulto. Sin dudas eran ellos. Su corazón dejó de latir una décima de segundo - Charlie, Percy, Bill, Fred, George, Ron!!

- Papá!! – dijeron ellos. Arthur llegó hacia el pequeño círculo que formaban las cabezas pelirrojas y los empujó. Fue cuando exhaló el poco aire que le quedaba de la maratónica corrida. Y miró hacia abajo. Estaba bastante oscuro pero logró ver un bulto tirado en el suelo. Sacó su varita y susurró _"Lumos"._ Y abrió los ojos.

- Que demonios han hecho?

****

**Notas de la autora: **espero que haya complacido a Lord Xolur, por semejante paliza… aunque ya verán como quedó Harry… Me dolió mucho escribirlo, pero estaba enojada con mi novio… (En la época en que lo escribí claro!!) Y como dicen en mi clase de tae-bo, cuando debes dar el golpe, visualízate a alguien que le tienes bronca y haz el movimiento… no saben lo feliz que se siente descargar esa energía negativa!! Y bueno, como estaba en esas peleas, me dije… le mando un zape a Harry imaginándome que es Platero!! (O sea mi novio) y bueno ese fue el resultado!!

Ya se descubrió parte de la verdad… el por qué Harry llegaba tarde a casa… Pobre!! Estaba estudiando para ser jefe de aurores… que mal pensados que son todos!!

Los he dejado con la expectativa? Bien… aguántense un rato y denme varios reviews… este fic tiene, contando el epilogo 31 capítulos… así que falta poco… Y Ginny…. Donde andará esa pelirroja? Se le habrán pasado los malestares? Hmmm ya lo sabrán… pero si creen que todo será color rosa… todavía no me conocen!! Puedo darle una vuelta de tuerca a esto fácilmente!! Soy muy mala!!

Los que quieran la continuación del one shot que les di de regalo en Navidad… háganmelo saber… después de publicarlo me pregunté: por que no hacer la segunda parte donde Hermione hace lo imposible por atrapar a Ron?... así que díganmelo… pero no se emocionen.. Quizás las cosas no siempre las termino como las empecé!!

Saludos Silvia


	21. Lo sospeché desde un principio

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaron del capitulo anterior… De verdad la historia ya está terminada, así que poco puedo hacer para cambiarla… Ahora, unas noticias… alguien por ahí me preguntó si aparecerían Remus y Tonks… pues temo decirles que no aparecerán… solo fueron mencionados por las circunstancias del fic… Los que me dijeron que Ron había sido algo rudo con su amigo… bueno si, eso es verdad, pero bueno, dicen por ahí que uno por un hermano es capaz de matar… solo les dejo eso para que mediten.**

**Ahora si, les dejo el fic… esperando que les guste.**

**Capitulo 21**

**Lo sospeché desde un principio**

Arthur había corrido como alma que la lleva el diablo desde su punto de aparición, hasta donde se encontraba aquel grupo de gente. No cabía duda que eran sus hijos, pues una leve brisa descorrió el manto de nubes que cubría la luna y pudo ver seis cabezas rojas dispuestas en círculo. Los apartó rápidamente y los miró con reproche. Sus hijos estaban transpirados en sus caras, debido al enorme esfuerzo que habían hecho. Esto lo alarmó más. Que seis jóvenes, ya hombres, de una moderada fuerza, sudaran para golpear a un joven, a uno solo… tragó saliva, de seguro Harry no se salvaría de esta. Cuando bajó la cabeza para ver hacia el centro del círculo formado por sus hijos, las nubes taparon la luna y todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente. Rápidamente sacó su varita y murmuró el hechizo para iluminar el lugar. Sus hijos hicieron lo mismo. Fue cuando Arthur palideció. Allí en el suelo se encontraba lo que se suponía que buscaba…. Harry.

- Qué demonios han hecho? – dijo alarmado y tratando de agacharse para ayudar al joven.

- Déjalo papá! – dijo Ron.

- Pero quiero ver como está! – dijo, mirando a su hijo menor con rabia.

- Tiene lo que se merece! – dijo Percy. Su padre lo miró y la rabia fue mayor. Se enderezó y lo apuntó con la varita.

- Y que se supone que debo hacer yo contigo, hijo?- Percy se puso blanco – Romperte esa cara de idiota que tienes por haber negado a tu familia por mas de un año?

- Papá.. – dijo Bill – Harry sabía que esto pasaría, si se metía con Ginny…

- Se lo advertimos! – dijeron los gemelos.

- Pero de que están hablando! – Dijo con una extraña mirada hacia sus hijos, era como si no los conociera – Harry ha dado mas por esta familia que cualquiera de ustedes! – miró a Ron – Salvó a Ginny de la cámara, de morir de la peor manera! Y a ti te salvó de morir envenenado!!

- Fue de suerte!

- Pero lo hizo! Pedazo de alcornoque!! – Ron bajó la mirada.

- Y lo que hizo por mi? Y por ustedes, desagradecidos… – le tocó el turno a los gemelos – les regaló el dinero para que ustedes puedan pavonearse por el callejón con esa lujosas chaquetas…

- Se lo devolveremos!!! – dijeron algo ofendidos.

- No es ese el punto!! – ellos callaron – El punto es que se los dio sin ningún problema… sin pedir nada a cambio!!

- Y por eso, es que debemos aplaudir porque hizo sufrir a Ginny? – dijo Charlie enojado con su padre – no puedo creerlo, es que no te das cuenta de lo que le hizo a tu hija?

- Si, pero al menos yo quiero saber su versión!!

- Y qué va a decir? – preguntó Ron.

- La verdad… – Arthur se agachó para dar vuelta a Harry. Su rostro estaba bañado en sangre y según pudo observar el mago mayor, le faltaban algunos dientes… quiso ayudarlo a incorporarse pero Harry se quejó de un dolor en las costillas – Vamos Harry, levántate…

- Mátame Arthur… - dijo llorando – no podría… - lo miró – Solo falta usted… vamos, no le de pena, máteme de una vez…

- De qué hablas hijo? – preguntó Arthur – vamos levántate – Con ayuda Harry pudo incorporarse. Fue en ese momento en que Ron y sus hermanos pudieron observar el producto final de su obra. A Harry le falta el incisivo superior y un canino. Tenía los ojos demasiado hinchados e inyectados en sangre. De la comisura del labio podía ver sangre brotar con fluidez, y varios tajos le partían la cara en dos, la nariz rota y ensangrentada. Su cabeza estaba mojada, pues uno de los puntapiés dados, le había abierto una herida en el cuero cabelludo, eso unido al gran chorro de sangre que bajaba por el cuello y manchaba su camisa. Y esas eran las que se veían. Ron estaba seguro que el cuerpo de Harry, mas tarde se vería igual que una gran mora, de la cantidad de hematomas. – Estás bien?

- No – dijo y sus ojos se nublaron – Creo que tengo rotas unas costillas…

- Agradece que no te hemos roto el alma! – dijo Percy, con cara de asco.

- Pues… - miró a Ron y varias lagrimas cayeron – aunque no lo creas… si –. Ron bajó la mirada de vergüenza.

- Harry – dijo Arthur – déjame pedirte disculpas por la actitud de estos idiotas… - le alcanzó los anteojos y Harry se los puso con algo de dificultad.

- Está bien… – suspiró y se quejó. De los golpes casi no podía respirar. – Me lo esperaba… pero pensé que antes me dejarían hablar.

- Y qué tenías para decirnos? – dijo Bill – es que acaso pensaste que te íbamos a creer algo de lo que pudieras inventar?

- No, pero al menos me hubieran escuchado! – gritó – Yo no se que sucedió! Yo no…

- Siempre fuiste igual – Dijo Ron – tu eres un mujeriego!

- Si, lo acepto, pero tu también sabes que desde que estoy con tu hermana…- su voz se calló –… que estaba con tu hermana, era distinto. Yo la amo.

- Mientes!!! – dijo Charlie, y se acercó para pegarle de nuevo, pero una mano del señor Weasley lo frenó – Como te atreves a seguir con la misma cantaleta? Es que no escarmientas? – Harry escupió un gran coagulo de sangre.

- Creeme que si…, pero aunque me saques el último diente que me queda en pie, seguiré diciendo lo mismo, aunque a ustedes les pese, amo a su hermana! – dijo. Se puso la varita en la boca y susurró un hechizo. Inmediatamente los dientes faltantes, aparecieron en la boca del mago – lo que no entiendes es que nunca voy a engañarla. No sé que sucedió. Yo estoy confundido, no recuerdo bien lo que paso…. Solo puedo recordar algunos momentos…

- Y piensas que te creeríamos?

- Sería la verdad…

- Y cómo comprobarlo?

- Bueno… - dijo Arthur – yo creo que hay una forma de saber si no miente – los demás lo miraron interrogantes, y Harry sonrió – démosle veritaserum…

- Qué? – dijo Percy indignado – y donde crees que conseguiremos el suero de la verdad a esta hora y aquí en medio de un campo de Quiddich?

- Yo tengo un frasco aquí – dijo Arthur.

- Usted quería que hablara no? – sonrió Harry – por eso no iba a romperme la cara hasta que diera mi versión…

- Si – dijo Arthur sonriendo – soy una persona razonable… no iba a matarte hasta oír tu versión de los hechos.

- Démela entonces… - Harry bebió la poción, no sin antes fruncir las cejas, debido al ardor causado por la pócima al rozar la boca lastimada – bien…

- Deberíamos preguntarle algo que solo Harry sepa… algo que sepamos que sea verdad.

- Bien… - carraspeó Ron – dime algo que yo solo sé – Harry lo miro y sonrió – Hubo una novia… - dijo algo colorado – que me regaló un obsequio que a mi me enfermó. Cuál es, ese objeto?

- Lavender te regaló para navidad, cuando eran novios, una cadena de oro con una gran medalla que decía mi amor…

- Yo… - dijo él rojo, viendo que los demás reían.

- Vamos, es que acaso no te acuerdas? Ro-Ro? – La mirada de burla de Harry hizo que Ron frunciera la boca.

- No te extralimites, aun puedo romperte las piernas – miró a los demás – está diciendo la verdad…

- Ro – Ro? – dijeron los gemelos.

- Olvídenlo…

- Nunca hermano – y rieron.

- Basta… - dijo Arthur – bueno hijo danos la versión de tu historia…

- Resulta confusa en algunos tramos… - suspiró y trató de recordar, quizás ellos lo ayudaran a dilucidar eso que lo alejaba de lo que mas amaba… - Estaba trabajando como siempre en el despacho de Kinsley… yo tenía que entregar un reporte referente a una misión de mortífagos en el sur de Escocia – los miró – se supone que no debo decir esto, es confidencial, así que por favor,…

- Sigue, quieres? – dijo impaciente Ron.

- Lo cierto es que Kinsley tuvo que dejarme porque tuvo un mensaje urgente de que debía reunirse con el ministro…

- Eso no es cierto!! – dijo Percy – Yo soy el asistente del ministro, y soy yo el que escribe los mensajes de reuniones así que…. – se calló, y súbitamente miró a Harry – Es verdad! Recuerdo que ese día, Kinsley llegó de mal humor tratando de ver al ministro y yo le dije que no tenía cita…

- En verdad? – dijo Harry contrariado. suspiró – Al minuto que se fue Kinsley tocaron a la puerta y fui a atender, cuando lo hice vi parada a Rachel, que estaba mirándome y sonriéndome…

- Así que viste la oportunidad…

- Que no Ron! – dijo exasperado – Ella me pidió hablar conmigo y yo no vi nada de malo en eso!

- Y luego le subiste la falda? – dijo George.

- Claro que no! – bufó – Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que a la única que le subo la falda es a tu hermana.

- Potter!! No juegues con nuestra paciencia!!

- Es el veritaserum - se excusó, poniéndose rojo y decidió seguir la historia, no había que jugar mucho con la furia Weasley – Bueno el hecho es que ella se sentó frente al escritorio y yo en la silla de Kinsley… allí me dijo que estaba contenta de que yo me casara con Ginny y que… bueno me dijo que ella tenía razón con lo de la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer.

- Buen punto – dijo Fred.

- Luego entró Romilda y me saludó por la boda. Esto me resultó algo extraño, porque… bueno ella le había declarado la guerra a Ginny. Pero aun así creí mejor hacer las pases y vivir en paz…

- Si, de seguro esa quería guerra contigo, zoquete!! – dijo Bill. los demás rieron.

- Basta, muchachos! – dijo Arthur.

- Después de conversar un rato, decidieron que lo mejor era brindar y Rachel tenía unas botellas de cervezas…

- Espera! – dijo Ron – tu aceptaste bebida de una mujer a la que dejaste en medio de un baile para irte con otra?

- Si… yo pensé que ella…

- Eres un idiota! – dijeron todos. El señor Weasley los miró severamente. Los chicos Weasley lo miraron serios – continua...

- La verdad es que después tomar de la botella empecé a sentir que perdía las fuerzas… y que mis piernas no aguantaban el peso del cuerpo…

- Y qué mas? – dijo Bill prestando mas atención.

- Mareos… y cuando me di cuenta, ellas me estaban abrazando y besando… y yo luego no recuerdo mucho… fueron apenas dos minutos, cuando recobré algo el sentido, Carrie lloró y la vi parada en frente de mi – aquí sus ojos se aguaron y varias lagrimas corrieron – No podía alcanzarla, yo.. yo… tenía esa sensación de que estaba en… y que iba a caerme de la escoba a varios metros…

- Vértigo?

- Exacto! – dijo mirando a Charlie – cuando pude mover las piernas, Ginny estaba en el elevador y me lanzaba el hechizo tirándome lejos… cuando pude incorporarme, ella se había ido. – Ron se acercó y le alcanzó su pañuelo, para que se limpie la cara ensangrentada.

- Y que pasó con las otras? – le preguntó. Harry lo miró y sus ojos le agradecieron el gesto.

- Desaparecieron, o algo así, porque cuando llegué a la oficina ellas no estaban…

- Buena historia – dijo Fred – pero qué hay de las otras noches que llegabas tardes?

- Yo…

- No tienes una bonita historia para eso? – dijo enojado Percy.

- Si, digo no tengo una historia, es algo… todavía no es algo oficial…

- Qué es?

- Yo he estado estudiando…

- Si, y yo soy Merlín!! – dijeron los gemelos.

- Es verdad… me ofrecieron el cargo de Kinsley… él…

- Kinsley será promovido, a Director del Área de Seguridad Ministerial – dijo solemne Percy. Se acercó a Harry y le tendió la mano – Disculpa amigo. – él lo miró y la aceptó.

- Te ofrecieron el puesto de jefe del escuadrón de aurores? – dijo Ron sorprendido. Harry asintió.- Eso es algo genial!! – sonrió.

- Y como pruebas que pasabas ahí las noches? Estudiando, o trabajando con Kinsley?- dijo Bill.

- Pueden preguntarle al mismo Kinsley… – dijo Harry- no tengo ningún problema. Además está… - miró al mayor de los Weasley, al padre.

- Yo lo sé – dijo Arthur, interrumpiéndolo – he estado hasta tarde en el ministerio en ocasiones, y sabes que mi oficina está cerca del cuartel. Varias veces he cenado con Harry y Kinsley.

- Diablos!! – dijeron todos.

- Harry – dijo Ron – yo… realmente Hermione tenía razón… yo iba a arrepentirme. Lo siento amigo – le dio la mano. Harry sonrió

- Disculpas aceptadas. Solo que me gustaría que me ayuden a saber por que actué así esa noche…

- De seguro fue una pócima… soplaron los gemelos.

- Ustedes creen? Bueno Romilda tiene experiencia en eso de querer darme pócimas, pero déjame jurarte que yo no me moría por ella. – dijo él.

- Claro – dijo Bill – Percy, tu recuerdas alguna poción que tenga esos síntomas?- Percy puso su mano en el mentón y cerró los ojos como pensando. Los gemelos lo imitaron y los demás trataron de no reír.

- Hay una poción que usan las brujas… es como una poción de amor, pero en vez de enamorar al mago… umm… si, puede ser.

- Qué hace?

- Lo debilita, le quita las fuerzas y el mago no puede defenderse… pero el efecto dura unas horas! No me explico…

- Yo menos… - dijo Harry, sin tener idea de que estaba hablando Percy.

- O sea que… esas dos querían quitarle la fuerza a Harry para…- Ron lo miró alarmado – violarlo? – Harry se puso rojo.

- No sé si ese haya sido el motivo que las impulsó – dijo Arthur – creo que lo principal era separar a Harry de Ginny.

- Pero y Rachel?

- Bueno ella es sanadora – dijo Fred – Yo creo que ella ayudó a preparar la pócima…

- De seguro es la pócima de "_Confusious Hércules"_ – dijo Percy, acomodándose sus anteojos de marcos cuadrados.

- Eh? – Dijeron Fred, George, Ron y Harry…

- Así se llama la poción… - dijo solemne Percy – Es una poción que se usa para quitar la voluntad a un mago o la fuerza, y poder hacer con él lo que se te antoja… Suele tener algunos efectos secundarios, como vértigo y perdida de la memoria. Muy útil para aquel que la prepara y la usa en otro mago. No quedan rastros de su actividad.

- Pero como Harry recuerda algo?

- Es que las muy tontas no deben haberla preparado apropiadamente, o quizás la cerveza corta algo el efecto, o puede que no hayan puesto la poción suficiente… son varias opciones…

- La cuestión aquí – dijo Arthur – es que ustedes se portaron como una banda de pandilleros con Harry y creo…

- Si, papá ahórrate el sermón – dijo Charlie – Mira Harry, yo estoy muy apenado por todo lo que ha sucedido… entenderás que…

- No necesitas disculparte Charlie… ni ninguno de ustedes... – suspiró – la verdad es que si yo hubiera visto lo que vio Ginny… me hechizaría a mi mismo. Fue muy duro para ella

- Debemos decirle para que…

- Eso es imposible – dijo Harry abatido. Se agachó con dificultad para tomar su chaqueta y su reloj. – Puede caerse el mundo que Ginny jamás podrá perdonarme… parece que no conocieras a tu hermana… - Se apartó del grupo… - Yo creo que necesito ir al médico… - dijo tocándose el torso.

- Harry, yo te acompaño – dijo Ron y ayudándolo a caminar, desaparecieron del campo.

La salud de Ginny pareció no mejorar con su ausencia. Seguía mas pálida y con mareos continuos. Tonks tuvo que ayudarla en varias ocasiones, cuando estaban en plena misión, por lo que preocupada no paró de preguntarle que diablos le sucedía. Por supuesto que Ginny sospechaba que podía suceder. Era mujer, y había cosas que debían llegar en tiempo y forma… y lo que ella esperaba que viniera como un reloj, no vino un mes… No tuvo mas remedio que hablarle a Tonks sobre sus sospechas… y cuando la moderna bruja le mostró un producto muggle que la sacaría de dudas, no lo pensó dos veces. Cuando esperó el tiempo que tuvo que esperar, fue hacia el baño y cerrando los ojos contó hasta tres… y no había una raya… había dos. "OH Oh!!" Pensó. Cuando le mostró el resultado a Tonks, esta la abrazó con alegría… y prometiéndole que ni ella, ni Remus dirían nada, la dejó sola. _"Bueno no era que no lo deseara… _Se encontró pensando cuando estaba por usar el traslador para volver a Inglaterra_… Pero ahora que voy a hacer con esto? No puedo decirle a nadie, porque me empujarían a estar con ese maldito… y no quiero… Eso haré, lo mejor será callar por el momento"_ Y sin muchas ganas regresó a casa, sintiendo el peso de ocultar semejante noticia.

Cuando llegó a la madriguera, todos sus hermanos la esperaban. Ya habían tenido la cantinela de su madre, al tratar a Harry de esa manera, mediante sendos vociferadores que cada uno recibió en sus respectivos trabajos. Así que con algo de pena esperaban a la menor de la familia para hacerle entender que Harry era un tímido corderito que había caído en manos de unas arpías, y que debía volver con él. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando que la muchacha bajara de su habitación. Cuando lo hizo, la miraron bien. Estaba más bonita, aunque tenía aspecto demacrado. Ella se acercó lentamente y les sonrió medianamente a cada uno de ellos y se sentó a la mesa.

- Reunión familiar? – dijo sonriendo – Hace bastante que no nos reunimos…

- No creas Ginny – dijo Bill – lo hicimos para tu cumpleaños… - ella pareció recordar todo y su sonrisa se borró por completo.

- No me hagas acordar – y bajó la cara.

- Tienes que ver que Harry… - empezó Charlie.

- Para eso se juntaron?- Dijo enojada- Para hablarme de ese infeliz?

- No sabes… - dijo Ron – yo… hablamos con él – Ella lo miró, sabía que si Ron decía _"Hablamos"_ significaba que lo había golpeado… por ahora no le importó.

- Qué quieres que te diga, que me importa? - Suspiró – pues no!

- Si pero si lo escucharas… – dijo Charlie.

- Mira, así me dijera que fue Voldemort quien se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo hizo… no le creería! – se levantó – Yo sé lo que vi!!

- No seas terca mujer! – bufaron los gemelos.

- Que no sea terca? Es que ustedes no saben lo que vi… – se mareó y se sentó rápidamente – yo… necesito irme.. el traslador... me ha enfermado…- se levantó – yo les agradezco, pero no quiero volver a hablar del tema, para mi… él esta muerto – Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, se marchó escaleras arriba.

- Harry tenía razón – dijo Ron – Esta es mas dura que la piel de un dragón, le será bastante difícil convencerla…

Harry fue al ministerio dos días después de la paliza. Las heridas le habían dejado al menos dos costillas rotas, por lo que los sanadores le recomendaron cuatro días de reposo. Pero siendo Harry, nunca se dejaría avasallar por unas cuantas costillas rotas. Había lidiado desde niño con heridas y fracturas, incluso con la ausencia de algunos huesos. Por lo que cuando se sintió bien, partió hacia su trabajo. Mejor tener la mente ocupada, pensaba. Llegó al ministerio siendo otra vez el blanco de las miradas. Pero esta vez lo miraban con aprehensión. Pues tenía un ojo morado al igual que un pómulo y parte del labio. Tenía una venda que le cubría la herida de la cabeza y rengueaba un poco. Cuando llegó a la oficina de aurores, miró a Romilda. Ella le devolvió una mirada de espanto, al verlo llegar hasta su escritorio. Se acercó a ella, lentamente.

_- Confusious Hércules_? – le dijo casi en el oído, y la chica palideció – no tengo las pruebas, porque ya estarías en Azkaban junto con tu amiguita… Aléjate de mi o verás de lo que soy capaz…

- Si, y que puedes hacer? – dijo ella sonriendo falsamente.

- Lo verás dentro de tres meses… – se alejó – por lo pronto – dijo en voz alta – trata de no cruzarte en mi camino porque no respondo! – se alejó hacia la oficina de Kinsley Shacklebolt y entró.

- Harry! – dijo este alarmado – qué diablos te paso por encima?

- La topadora Weasley en pleno – sonrió amargamente…

- Y que sucedió? Arthur me contó algo, pero no pensé que…

- Me ayudaron a encontrarle una respuesta a esto…

- Y?

- No querrías saber… es algo con lo que no pensaba lidiar nunca...

- Por qué no me dices que fue lo que pasó?

- No, no tiene caso, esto no tiene arreglo – suspiró – Dime tienes algo mas para mi?

- Bellatrix Lestrange si estuvo en Escocia – Tonks me envió una lechuza dándome algunos detalles, pero Weas... – Harry se enderezó como pudo al escuchar su nombre –Weasley tiene los pergaminos. Desafortunadamente no estaba ahí... se movió hacia Irlanda… creo que está siguiendo una ruta para volver…

- Ella ya volvió de Escocia? – su jefe asintió y él emitió un débil suspiro.- Bueno eso lo veremos cuando tengamos los documentos – en eso se abrió la puerta y una melena pelirroja entró sonriente. Harry no se dio vuelta, porque Kinsley le hizo señas con la cara.

- Hola Kinsley! – dijo Ginny – me extrañaste? – Harry no se quería mover.

- Claro, como no extrañar a la más bonita del cuartel.

- Yo debo hacer Kinsley… – dijo él y a Ginny le pareció que la sonrisa que mostró al abrir la puerta se le caía al suelo. El se dio vuelta y la miró, ella quedó anonada al verlo tan golpeado, pero no dijo nada, y bajó la vista.

- Si estás ocupado Kinsley… – dijo seria –…vuelvo mas tarde.

- No te preocupes Weasley – dijo Harry, sin mirarla – ya me voy – miró a su jefe – Avísame cuando tengas los datos, me urge ver bien los resultados…

- Yo te aviso Harry – dijo Kinsley mas incómodo que nunca con la situación – Adiós – Harry Trató de caminar normal , pero no pudo así que sin decirle nada, salió casi arrastrando la pierna, pasando al frente de la pelirroja y aspirando su perfume, salió de allí y cerró la puerta. Ginny se acercó y miró a su jefe... - Siéntate Weasley – le dijo sonriente.

- Qué le pasó en la cara?

- Tus hermanos lo pasaron por encima…

- Quien fue? – preguntó con los labios apretados.

- Según tu padre… que fue el que lo salvó, todos! – la miró.

- Todos? – se alarmó.

- Todos… juntos. Creo que hasta el secretario del ministro le pegó.

- Percy? Es que no se dieron cuenta… - agregó alzando la voz, visiblemente alterada.

- Bueno, eso no te importa verdad? – ella lo miró. Como no iba importarle? _"Ya me van a escuchar esos idiotas! Podrían haberle arruinado la cara! Con lo hermoso que es..._ – Weasley en que piensas?

- Yo… en la misión, creo que tenemos suficiente información para atraparla- Y comenzó a darle un pormenorizado detalle de las investigaciones.

****

**Nota de la autora:** El nombre del capitulo lo tome prestado de una frase que decía un celebre personaje de la televisión mexicana "El chapulín colorado".

Si, se que el nombre de la poción es una tremenda porquería… pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa… y mi latín, bueno nunca estudié latín, solo es un mero juego de palabras… Pero bueno, olvídense de ese detalle y enfóquense en darme una opinión general del asunto…

Gracias a todos por los comentarios del one shot, recordando, y déjenme decirles que ya me pondré a escribir algo acerca de la tercera parte… también quiero enfocarme a escribir la secuela de "Quien llamo a la cigüeña" Ya les dije que tengo dos capítulos escritos pero estoy algo desmotivada para escribir… el verano me deprime de la peor manera!!

Saludos y dejen sus comentarios… gracias

Silvia


	22. Y solo podias decirmelo en este momento?

**Gracias por sus comentarios… **

**Capitulo 22**

**Y sólo podías decírmelo en este momento?**

El primero que cayó ante el enojo de Ginny fue el mismísimo secretario del ministro. Luego uno a uno, el resto de los jóvenes Weasley fueron atacados con un estupendo hechizo mocomurcielago. Luego recibieron sus chillidos e insultos, peores que los vociferadores de la señora Weasley, porque eran en vivo y en directo. Charlie estaba seguro que si ella le gritaba en su trabajo, hasta los mismos dragones se irían a esconder de la pelirroja. El que tuvo más valor para enfrentarla, a pesar que no podía hablar mucho debido a la cantidad de mocos que adornaban su cara, fue Ron. Estaba en medio del estadio, recibiendo las burlas de sus compañeros de equipo, y los gritos de su hermana cuando, con las orejas coloradas, logró quitarse el hechizo a medias, y pudo decirle unas cuantas.

- ES QUE NO PUEDES HACER PENSAR ESA CABEZA QUE TIENES? COMO SE TE OCURRE GOLPEARLO DE ESA MANERA?

- EL NO SE DEFENDIO!!!

- CREES QUE HUBIERA TENIDO CHANCE? MERLIN!! USTEDES ERAN SEIS!!! – DIJO Y LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA – PUDISTE HABERLO…

- Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA? – gritó, haciéndola callar –NO ERA QUE A TI, EL NO TE IMPORTA EN ABSOLUTO?

- YO… NO TENGO POR QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES! PUDISTE HABERLO…

- PODRIA HABERLE DESFIGURADO SU LINDA CARITA? ES ESO LO QUE TE MOLESTA? QUE TU LINDO HARRY QUEDE HECHO UN FELPUDO ROTO Y MALTRATADO?

- NO TE ATREVAS RON! NO TE ATREVAS DECIR LO QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR O…

- O QUE? – la miró y ella estaba roja – No sé por que no lo perdonas y regresas con él – ella lo miró frunciendo los labios – se te nota a lo lejos que te mueres por volver… - ella solo atinó a bajar la cabeza y salir del campo

- Nunca voy a perdonarlo, me hizo la mujer mas infeliz del planeta –

- POR LO MENOS DIME COMO HAGO PARA SACARME ESTE HECHIZO!! – gritó. Ella ya había desaparecido – demonios ahora tendré que buscar a Hermione!!

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente y sin que Ginny se diera cuenta ya estaban en las vísperas de navidad. Casi dos meses sin Harry, suspiró mirando por la ventana al jardín ahora cubierto de nieve de la madriguera. Bajó la mano hacia su vientre, que ya había comenzado a notarse y lo acarició. Suspiró tratando de encontrar la manera de decirlo, sin que primero no la maten y segundo no la obliguen a volver con Harry. Y el crecimiento del vientre también la preocupaba, debido a su trabajo. No iba faltar mucho para que la obliguen a dejar de trabajar, y eso no podría soportarlo. Aun pensando que sería algo peligroso, decidió realizar un hechizo para ocultarlo. Era efectivo y nadie podría saber que ella estaba embarazada. Era tan eficaz que pudo engañar a las dos mujeres más perspicaces, a su madre y a Hermione… claro que todavía estaban los mareos, pero ella los justificaba con largas charlas a una tremenda situación de estrés, palabra muggle que encontró en un diccionario, vividas por el engaño de Harry, y la ruptura de su relación.

Harry trataba de que su trabajo le llevara la mayor cantidad de tiempo. La mayoría del día lo pasaba en el ministerio y mas en la oficina de Kinsley, trazando y presentando proyectos que satisfacían cada vez al ministro y que hacían suponer a todos, que en el momento en que Harry se hiciera cargo del cuartel, este entraría en el período de mayor esplendor. Por supuesto a Harry no le importaba mucho lo que pudieran pensar, lo único importante para él era entrar cada mañana y verla sentada en su escritorio. Su cabello rojo fuego tapándole la cara y su pequeña mano moviéndose de un lado al otro del pergamino para escribir. Con eso tan solo, se contentaba. El resto del día lo pasaba con Carrie. Había hablado con el abogado de su primo, pero con la ruptura de su relación, no quería adoptar a su sobrina aun, todavía albergaba la esperanza de que Ginny volviera. Por lo que decidió posponer los trámites hasta nuevo aviso. La niña crecía demasiado rápido, para ver de Harry. Ya caminaba, así que cuando estaba en la casa, se la pasaba haciéndola jugar en el patio y persiguiéndola por todos lados, ya que como toda deambuladora, Carrie hacía honores al período de la infancia en el que se encontraba, y no paraba de andar de un lado al otro, tirando todo lo que encontraba al paso, y llevándose todo a la boca, aun estaba en la etapa oral. Lo malo para Harry era que la niña no le decía papá. Lo encontraba frustrante, aunque no perdía las esperanzas. Carrie se divertía con su tío, y nunca dio muestras de extrañar a Ginny. Lo que él no sabía, era que la pelirroja se perdía a la hora del almuerzo y se quedaba en la guardería del ministerio, jugando con la bebé. El embarazo la tenía algo sensible así que como la extrañaba horrores y no quería hablar con él para que la dejara visitarla, se contentaba con verla al menos una hora todos los días.

- Harry… – le dijo Kinsley un día, una semana antes de Navidad. El salón donde estaban la mayoría de las oficinas, incluída la de Ginny, estaba llena de aurores, que hacían los últimos informes. Harry que estaba conversando con varios aurores novatos se dio vuelta y se acercó al jefe – Que suerte que estás aquí…- él lo miró – Pensé que te habías ido hace rato… bueno ya tu hora… quiero decir tu horario habitual hace una hora y media ha concluido…

- Qué querías Kinsley? – le dijo para que se callara y le hizo señas hacia la pelirroja. Kinsley entendió y sonrió - si bien ya tendría que estar en casa… yo… me entretuve por aquí – Los demás aurores rieron. Ginny siguió con la cabeza sumergida en su trabajo.

- Si, este… sé que ya estamos cerca de las fiestas… con quien la pasarás? Es que tu sabes como siempre estás con los…

- Estaré en mi casa, creo… con mi sobrina y mi elfo – Ginny levantó la vista y lo miró de reojo, sintiendo lástima por él… pero luego vio a Romilda y la lástima se convirtió en rabia.

- Te interesa una misión? Es hasta fin de año… - él miró hacia la pelirroja que no salía de su trabajo aunque escuchaba casi todo lo que decían.

- Dónde es?

- Escocia, y luego Irlanda. Debes seguir…

- La ruta Lestrange? – dijo serio.

- Así es – le mostró un pergamino – mira, Tonks nos ha enviado esto. Ella te ayudará con la primera fase en Escocia… allí te esperarán para pasar la navidad.

- No veo la hora de ver a lunático! – sonrió.

- Si él esta más que contento de que vayas… Luego irás a Irlanda donde… te comunicarás con el enlace ahí y te dirá el resto…

- Este yo… -la miró – bueno, no tengo nada que hacer… solo dame unos minutos para ver que hago con Carrie. No puedo llevarla, puede ser peligroso.

- Ve, haz los arreglos y te espero en la oficina para ultimar detalles. – Kinsley se fue y él se quedó parado mirándola unos minutos. Después de pensarlo se acercó a su escritorio. A Ginny le temblaba la mano porque sabía que él venia hacia donde se encontraba. Siguió escribiendo, aunque a estas alturas su letra parecía la de un niño que recién empezaba a escribir de los nervios. Se detuvo frente al escritorio y carraspeó. Ella simuló no verlo, ni escucharlo.

- Weasley? – dijo, y ella dejó la pluma lentamente, y lo miró. _"Ay Merlín, como puede ser tan hermoso, por que siento semejante calor cada vez…"_- Weasley? – ella volvió a la realidad.

- Si, que quieres Potter? – dijo seria y él se sentó – no te invité a sentarte – él, rojo, se levantó.

- Bien… Escucha, sé que no quieres verme y lo acepto, pero necesito preguntarte si puedes cuidar a Carrie… – ella lo miró – hasta el…

- Qué?

- Bueno es que… creo que ella te considera su mamá y sería bueno que estuviera un tiempo contigo…

- Y tu que vas a hacer? Tendrás una navidad con…

- Eso no te interesa.- le dijo cortante – Puedes hacerlo, o no? Si no puedes yo… todavía puedo pedirle a Hermione, o tu mamá – la miró.

- Crees que ellas lo harían? – dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

- Ayer… ayer estuve en tu casa y las dos me ofrecieron su ayuda para lo que necesite Carrie, así que…

- Vas a mi casa? – dijo ella alterándose.

- Claro! Por supuesto que voy, cuando tu no estás…

- Pero es que tu no tienes cara! – y levantó la voz. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los presentes los miraban.

- Puedes bajar la voz?

- Acaso te importa lo que escuchen? – dijo mas alterada – yo he tenido que soportar cosas peores, y me has visto quejarme? – suspiró – con qué cara te acercas a mi casa y hablas con mi madre y con Hermione, ellas deberían estar de mi lado, no…

- Esto no se trata de que lado estás, o no! – dijo enojado – mira el hecho de que tu no quieras verme, no implica que los demás no deban hacerlo…

- Y quien te dijo eso? Hermione?

- No. Tus hermanos, cuando nos encontramos a cenar…

- Mis hermanos también? Es que solo mi papá es el que…

- Tu padre opina lo mismo, y si, aunque a ti no te guste, cenamos, a veces, aquí en el ministerio – ella se levantó. – necesito saber si cuidarás a Carrie .Yo me iré y no… se que …

- Está bien, déjala en casa de mi madre… - se sentó – ahora déjame en paz… necesito seguir trabajando. Lo único que faltaba debo entender que todos aman a Potter! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- El hecho de que tu quieras verme muerto, o ni siquiera saber que existo, no significa que los demás deban hacer lo que tu caprichosa mente demanda – ella lo miró enojada – Existe la libertad de criterios sabes?

- Si no te vas, y me dejas en paz, ya te haré conocer mi libertad de criterio! – él se enderezó.

- Los demás me aceptan… porque creen en mi – dijo y se fue, dejándola con la varita en la mano.

- Si? – dijo. El se dio vuelta – Pues porque los demás no vieron lo que yo vi! – y apretó fuerte la varita haciendo salir de esta chispas rojas. Harry bajó la vista y tratando de no tener problemas se fue. Doliéndole cada una de las palabras que Ginny había dicho.

Fueron las peores navidades que Ginny habría pasado en su vida. El motivo mayor es que, por primera vez en los quince años de conocerlo, Harry no pasaba las navidades con sus amigos. Se la pasó todo el tiempo encerrada en su cuarto, la mayor parte llorando, y cuidando a Carrie, que cada vez era más revoltosa. Lo mejor para la niña era que los gemelos la ayudaban a hacer travesuras, por lo que varias veces se escuchó a la señora Weasley gritarle a sus hijos para que de una vez por todas maduraran. Ginny pasó la cena de la víspera y la mañana de navidad soportando las miradas de todos, y se imaginaba que ellos esperaban el momento en que ella explotara, y llorara a lágrima viva, por todo lo pasado. Ella sin inmutarse se divirtió, rió con las ocurrencias de sus hermanos… más por la nueva rara costumbre de Bill de comer la carne medio cruda… o como él decía medio cocida… al parecer la mordida de Greyback había dejado resabios. Después de varios brindis que ella descartó, por razones obvias, se marchó a su cuarto y ahí si, lloró como nunca, o mejor dicho como siempre lo hacía desde los sucesos del ministerio.

- Ginny, puedo pasar? – dijo golpeando suavemente la puerta Hermione – sé que estás despierta…

- Hermione, espera un momento ya te abro… - Rápidamente se secó las lagrimas e hizo el hechizo para ocultar el embarazo y con la varita, abrió la puerta. Hermione la miró fijamente y luego entró sosteniendo en la mano un plato con una porción de pastel de frutilla.

- Como subiste rápido, te traje un trozo de pastel, lo he hecho yo misma… - Ginny la miró – sin ayuda – sonrió.

- Hermione! – dijo riendo – Como que te has independizado de los pasteles de mama!!

- Es una receta que me dio un compañero de trabajo.

- Uno de los mas "Jóvenes"? – ella asintió – cuidado, pues Ron si se entera te armará una escena de celos…

- Vamos Ginny!! – dijo torciendo los ojos –él mas joven de mis compañeros tiene 78 años! – rieron – como para affaires de oficina estaría.

- Imagina, tu haciendo un stripptís a uno de tus compañeros y el con el tubo de oxigeno, porque no da mas!- Y rió con ganas.

- Riete, por lo menos…- se calló. Ginny sabía para donde venían sus palabras.

- Si, tienes razón – sonrió – yo tengo mas opciones! Hay cada uno que Merlín se ruborizaría! – rió sin convencer.

- Pero a ti, solo te parece espectacular uno solito!

- Sabes que si – dijo – no voy a negarlo. Pero eso no implica de que quiera volver con él.

- Y sabes algo de él?

- No, y no quiero. Yo estoy quedándome con Carrie hasta que él la venga a buscar. Solo eso.

- Come el pastel y mañana veremos los regalos…

- Espero que no se te haya ocurrido regalarme un libro! – dijo. Su amiga le sonrió sacándole la lengua y cerró la puerta.

La mañana de Navidad fue distinta, porque sus hermanos trataron de hacerla sonreír un rato. Los gemelos hechizaron unos sombreros y los regalaron a todos. La gracia era que de cada sombrero aparecía una característica del que se lo ponía. Del sombrero de Ron, salieron unas enormes orejas de burro. Del sombrero de Bill, orejas de lobo… esto a la señora Weasley no le gustó mucho, pero a Fleur le encantaron. Hermione rehusó terminantemente a ponerse esos sombreros, pues tenía miedo de ser el hazmerreír, con dos enormes libros como orejas. Ginny se lo puso sin miramiento y sobre este, apareció una luminosa aureola, lo que provocó la risa de todos, pues cada uno de ellos sabía que Ginny Weasley de santa no tenía nada. Los niños fueron los que mas tuvieron regalos… y aunque Ginny no quería saber nada de recibir regalos de manos de el infeliz de su ex-prometido, le sorprendió que él se acordara de ella y le hiciera llegar un pequeño paquete. Cuando Ron se lo alcanzó, ella al principio lo miró con rabia y negó con la cabeza, como dándole a entender a su hermano que no lo quería.

- No seas terca!! – dijo Ron – Harry te lo envió y…

- Que no lo quiero! – dijo levantándose – No entiendes que no quiero nada…

- Está bien – dijo y sin inmutarse, se levantó y se fue hacia el cubo de la basura…

- Qué haces? – dijo mirándolo interrogante – a dónde vas?

- A tirar esto a la basura – dijo tranquilo. Ella abrió los ojos

- Pero es mi regalo!

- Si? Pues tu dijiste que no te interesaba – los demás sonrieron – Así que…

- Y con que derecho tu tiras algo que no te pertenece? – dijo ya roja de la rabia.

- Con el derecho que me ha dado Harry – dijo y la miró.

- Quién? Cuando?

- Creo que conoces a Harry! – rió. Ella lo miró para matarlo – y cuando, bueno cuando me dio esto para ti.

- Si? Quiso lavar las culpas con un estupido regalito? – dijo sentándose – pues entonces…

- Ya te pregunté una vez, lo quieres o no?

- Que te dijo exactamente? - Le preguntó y sus ojos evidenciaron las ganas que tenía de saber algo de él.

- Bueno me dijo – Carraspeó – "Ron quisiera que le dieras este objeto a mi ángel… -

- Eso no te lo dijo…- lo interrumpió enojada – El sabe que odio que me diga ángel!

- Ah, pero me dejas terminar?

- Solo resume lo que dijo!

- Ginny hija, por favor – dijo Arthur – tu no tienes que ser así con tu hermano.

- Pero es que se le ocurre inventar cualquier estupidez! Crees que no sé como te habrá dicho ese idiota? – lo imito – "Dale esto a la tonta de tu hermana, para que caiga de nuevo!"

- Eres una boba, Ginny!! – dijo Ron – El me pidió que te lo diera, y me dijo que si no lo querías, que lo tirara en la basura, porque lo había comprado sólo para ti… así que dime de una vez porque ya me estás cansando… Lo quieres o no?

- NO! – gritó y se sentó cruzando los brazos.

- Bien! – dijo y se acercó al basurero – Es la última oportunidad que tienes…

- Debe ser alguna porquería, fíjate en el tamaño que tiene – dijo burlonamente.

- A ti entonces no te importa – dijo riendo Bill – Tíralo Ron – cuando el pelirrojo movió la mano Ginny hizo un movimiento de varita y convocó el regalo, que llegó a sus manos.

- Vaya!! es que no era que te importaba? – dijo sonriendo su hermano.

- Sabes que aunque recibiera un regalo de Malfoy lo aceptaría, no por quien me lo regala, sino porque me encanta recibir regalos – se levantó – yo me voy a mi cuarto…

- Ve, y no pegues grititos cuando te encante lo que te regaló…

- VETE AL DIABLO RON! – gritó mientras subía la destartalada escalera.

- Feliz navidad para ti también, hermanita! – y rió despacito para no llamar la furia de su hermana. – Mujeres, cada día las entiendo menos.

El regalo de Harry, fue a parar al rincón mas perdido del tocador de Ginny. Aunque se moría de las ganas de abrirlo, el rencor le gano más, y allí lo dejo. No bajó cuando dos días después del año nuevo, Harry llegó buscando a su sobrina, tratando de acortar el contacto al ministerio. Estaba decidida a olvidarlo, aunque cada vez se encontraba mas pensando en esos ojos verdes tan extraordinarios, y en esa cicatriz que además de diferenciarlo del resto lo hacia ver sexy! El embarazo iba bien, aunque no se animaba a hablar ni siquiera con su madre, porque sabía que pasaría. También había desistido de ir al medimago, porque si alguien de San Mungo hacía el embarazo oficial, ya podría estarse despidiendo de su trabajo. Por lo que se convenció que un mes más no habría problemas en continuar escondiéndolo. Lo bueno era que Harry parecía haber desistido de molestarla, no mantenía ningún contacto con ella, ni siquiera en el trabajo.

Lamentablemente, Ginny descubrió de mala manera, que no es bueno ocultar cosas, que el esconder verdades era lo mismo que mentir, y eso tenía poca vida. Y lo peor de todo es que se dio cuenta que ya llegaba el tiempo de hablar, porque no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo y mas si era un embarazo. A un mes de las festividades, llegó al ministerio contenta, porque ya no tenía mareos ni vómitos… Aunque todavía tenía que renegar con el asco que le provocaban algunas comidas. Al salir del elevador, saludó contenta a su padre y abrió la puerta del cuartel. Ahí había un movimiento inusual. Todos iban visiblemente nerviosos de un lado para el otro, buscando sus uniformes y colocándose las capas especiales para asalto. Eran un poco mas pegadas al cuerpo, diferentes a las amplias que usaban la mayoría de los magos, para permitir un mejor movimiento a la hora de algún enfrentamiento. Nadie se dio cuenta de que entró, por el nerviosismo reinante. Sin decir nada y preguntándose qué sucedía, fue hacia su escritorio y se sacó la capa, Cuando iba a sentarse, Kinsley salió de la oficina, serio y la miró.

- Weasley! – dijo y Ginny se sobresaltó – Ven, es urgente!! – Ginny palideció un poco, pero asintió y se dirigió hacia donde la llamaban.

- Kinsley? Que ha suce…- se paró en seco al verlo dentro de la oficina, con el uniforme de auror y listo para partir.- Yo… para que me has llamado? – dijo mirando a Harry seriamente

- Weasley… – dijo el jefe – Estamos en una situación de alerta rojo – ella miró a su jefe – Se trata de Lestrange – Ginny miró hacia Harry nuevamente, quien tenía un rostro impasible y seguía mirando los pergaminos que estaban en el escritorio. Sabía lo que significaba esa mujer para él – Está aquí y con varios de sus amigotes…

- Pero… no estaba aun en Irlanda?

- Se movió mas rápido de lo pensado – dijo al fin Harry – Ella aprovechó los festejos de Navidad para hacer los contactos pertinentes y llegó hace dos semanas.

- Dónde está?

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo Weasley! – dijo algo alterado – No vamos a responderte cada una de tus preguntas!

- Harry – dijo al fin Kinsley cuando vio que Ginny iba a contestarle de mala manera – Ginny, ya es tiempo que se dejen de estas niñerías… - pasó su mano sobre su calva, y respiró – Necesito que se olviden de sus rencillas al menos hoy. Esto es más importante que cualquier problema de ustedes. Estamos hablando de la desquiciada y más ferviente admiradora de Voldemort… – Harry bajó la cabeza hacia el pergamino y asintió. Ella estaba algo reticente, pero al final asintió de mala manera – Es trascendente, sería un gran golpe antes de irme…

- Te vas?

- Weasley! – dijo impaciente Harry – enfócate! Lo importante aquí es Lestrange!

- Si, lo siento – lo miró – y yo, que tengo que ver?

- Necesitamos todos los elementos experimentados – dijo Harry – Según Kinsley ya estás lista para pertenecer al escuadrón especial – Ginny se puso blanca. Estar ahí, en ese escuadrón, suponía estar en un posible combate… instintivamente se tocó el vientre. Con eso no había contado… - Así que busca tus cosas, partimos en cinco minutos.

- Yo… no puedo ir… - dijo nerviosa.

- No te estoy preguntando Weasley! – dijo enojado – Te lo estoy ordenando!

- No eres el jefe!

- BASTA, LES ORDENO!! – dijo Kinsley furioso – Estoy harto, si no se comportan a la altura los mandaré a Alaska!

- Diablos, está haciéndonos perder el tiempo!! – dijo Harry golpeando la mesa.

- Por que no te tranquilizas! – gritó Kinsley – la vamos a atrapar – miró a Ginny – y a ti, no te estamos preguntando, te lo estamos diciendo. Prepárate o lárgate! – Ginny lo miró. Kinsley no le había hablado así nunca.

- Tienes miedo Weasley? – le preguntó Harry. Pero no lo dijo en tono burlón, más bien era el mismo tono con que le preguntaba algo, cuando se preocupaba por ella.

- Yo… -lo miró. No podía decirle ahora que estaba embarazada. – Claro que no! – suspiró – Iré a buscar mis cosas… Pero en el camino me van diciendo que tengo que hacer!

- Bien dicho, niña! – Ginny salió de la oficina, perseguida por la mirada de Harry, por lo que tuvo que dejar de sentir las tremendas ganas de vomitar. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Sabía que si le pasaba algo a su hijo, él jamás se lo perdonaría… pero ya era tarde. Romilda se acercó a su escritorio y la vio pálida.

- Miedo Weasley? – dijo burlona.

- Eso quisieras…

- Por lo pronto rezaré para que quedes estúpida…

- Vane! – dijo Harry – déjala en paz… recuerda lo que hablamos! – Romilda la dejó tranquila y se fue. Lo que dijo Harry pareció encender la furia en la pelirroja – tu, estás lista? – ella asintió sin decir nada – Estarás en mi grupo, bajo mi mando – ella bufó – Se que te mueres por estar en combate… - dijo él. Ella solo contuvo unas tremendas ganas de vomitarlo encima – Solo voy a pedirte que no te hagas la superhéroe… y te avoques a la orden que te doy – ella asintió – y que hablaras sería mejor, con ese movimiento de cabeza, no sé que diablos quieres decir.

- De acuerdo! – dijo al fin – donde vamos…

- A un punto de aparición.

- Deberían darme las coordenadas, si no quieres que aparezca en mi casa.

- Si, concéntrate en la mansión Malfoy.

- Ahí? Ella está ahí? – él asintió – es que es idiota? Como se le ocurre ir al sitio, donde seguro le caeríamos? – se paró de pronto – tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Harry – dijo tomándolo de la mano. El la miró. Era el primer contacto físico que tenían desde la ruptura. Ella se dio cuenta y colorada la quitó rápidamente – es decir.. no crees que es demasiado obvio que lleguemos a…

- Es lo que pensé… por eso he trazado un plan de ofensiva y otro grupo de aurores estarán apostados por si ocurre algo al grupo de asalto.

- Donde estamos nosotros? – dijo algo nerviosa, tomándose nuevamente el vientre.

- En el grupo de asalto – Ella tuvo un leve mareo y se apoyó en el pasillo- Qué te sucede?

- Yo… no comí bien… eso es todo – él la miró preocupado. Ginny tenía miedo. Pensó él y sonrió. – Vamos Potter!

- Si, claro, si tienes algún inconveniente… no te separes de mi – ella lo miró, y evito saltarle encima para besarlo. Movió rápidamente la cabeza, tratando de reprenderse y evitar esa exaltación hormonal que sentía al estar tan cerca de Harry.

La mañana estaba medio neblinosa, cuando varios cracks sonaron, y un grupo de veinte aurores, apareció en la tranquila calle, siendo el mejor disfraz para no ser vistos. Ginny sintió algo de frío, por lo que abotonó los últimos ojales libres de su capa. Estaba preocupada. El encantamiento para ocultar su embarazo era efectivo, pero no sabía si iba a poder batirse a duelo, o repeler una agresión de la misma manera que cuando no cargaba con semejante tesoro. Harry la miraba de reojo. Estaba muy intranquilo por ella. Desde que salieron del cuartel, la pelirroja se llamó al silencio, estaba o demasiado concentrada en su tarea o bastante atemorizada por la misión. Era la primera de esa envergadura. El grupo comandado por Harry parecía ser el mejor del cuartel. Nadie que estuviera asomándose por las ventanas podría jurar ver un grupo tan numeroso. Harry los reunió, amparados aun por la neblina.

- La casa está al final de la calle – dijo serio – Recuerden quien está a su lado y a que distancia. No pierdan el paso, pues se llevarán por delante y armarán escándalo, poniéndolos sobre aviso – Ginny y los demás asintieron.- No quiero fallas. Lestrange es mía – Ginny sintió algo frío recorrer su estómago- Encantamiento desilusionadores a la cuenta de tres- El golpe de su varita en la cabeza y todos desaparecieron de su vista. –Andando – se oyó la voz firme de Harry, y Ginny aun con el temor que acarreaba, se sintió segura a su lado. Llegaron al final de la calle, a una impresionante mansión. Era imposible que alguien supiera que había varios aurores a punto de entrar, ni siquiera hacían ruido al caminar. – alohomora!! – dijo Harry, y el cerrojo de la puerta cedió con facilidad. Luego habló en susurros – Tal como esperábamos – Ginny sintió un nudo en el estomago – Parker, entraré primero, tu sígueme. Davis, Travis, Roberts, ustedes se apostaran cerca de la escalera – Respiró – Weasley, tu espera a que entren todos y luego quédate a mi lado

- No voy a estar a tu lado! Aparte no es que te vea!!

- Que te dije? – susurró – si venías obedecías… apenas entre me quitaré el hechizo… solo mira donde estoy y te vas hacia ese punto… entendido?

- De acuerdo – masculló.

- Bien. Los demás resguárdense donde puedan. Recuerden que tenemos que resistir hasta que el segundo y tercer escuadrón lleguen. No quiero héroes. Cuando abra la puerta entren rápido, aunque no nos vean eso no los detendrá para lanzar aturdidores o lo que sea.- Ginny palideció. Sabía que ese "lo que sea" implicaba alguna maldición imperdonable. – Listos? – la voz de Harry la trajo nuevamente a la realidad – Entren! – Uno a uno con una rapidez increíble, fueron entrando al recinto y ocupando Puestos. Tal como Harry lo había previsto, la supuesta intervención había sido una trampa. Varias luces rojas, irrumpieron en el salón de entrada, chocando con varios objetos y haciendo un ruido infernal. Ginny se agachó justo cuando un rayo morado, pasó por encima de su cabeza. Miró hacia la escalera y allí vio a un rubio que lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

- Malfoy? – susurró – Ahora te tengo hurón! – dijo sonriendo, apuntó con su varita y sin mover los labios lanzó un aturdidor dándole de lleno en el pecho al ex Slytherin dejándolo inconsciente. Al instante una ráfaga de luces de varios colores, partió hacia donde se encontraba Ginny. Esta viendo que ya no necesitaba estar invisible, quito el encanto desilusionador, para poder moverse con mayor soltura. Todos los demás aurores, hicieron lo mismo.- Bueno, ya estoy en el baile, es mejor bailar- Salió de su escondite y alcanzó a deslizarse por el suelo, hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa que estaba tirada. Allí se apostó Tenía una mayor visión de las escaleras, por si quería llegar al primer piso. Había un mortífago apostado detrás de una estatua en el descanso de la escalera. Este reía alocadamente y lanzaba hechizos para todos lados. Ella apuntó su varita – _Bombarda_! – La estatua estalló golpeando al mortífago en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

- Weasley! – dijo Roberts – buen tiro, chica! – ella sonrió – recuerdame volver a salir contigo de misión.

- Recuerda que no estamos de picnic, Roberts!! – dijo Harry. Estaba parado tratando de apostarse en un lugar seguro, cuando un rayo morado partió hacia su posición. Ginny lo vio como en cámara lenta.

- Cuidado! – dijo. Harry se dio vuelta pero no pudo levantar rápido la varita – _Protego!_ – la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó y el encantamiento escudo salvó a Harry de caer inconsciente. El la miró y ella hizo lo mismo. Pero al instante, alguien gritó _"avada kedavra"_ y un rayo verde, pasó hacia la mesita, Ginny se agachó y el rayo partió su escondite en dos. Rápidamente, se refugió detrás de un sofá, que estaba algo en llamas. Se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el mueble. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente. Se había salvado por poco. Si ese rayo la alcanzaba… Se tocó nuevamente el vientre y lagrimas salieron sin control.

- Ginny!! – dijo Harry llegando hasta el sofá algo alarmado. verla en ese estado, lo enterneció – Cálmate – ella lo miró, aun con lágrimas en los ojos – Es normal. Sabía que en algún momento caerías en cuenta que esto no es un juego. Solo tenías que estar…

- No… tu no entiendes… - dijo secándose las lágrimas sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Si, te entiendo – dijo Sereno. Los rayos y los gritos seguían escuchándose.- A mi me pasó lo mismo… la primera excursión de estas, vomité el alma cuando terminó.

- No, no es la misión es algo… tengo que decirte algo Harry!!

- Mira, puedes esperar... – Miró hacia el recinto, pero por la cantidad de polvo en suspensión no distinguía a sus compañeros. Los rayos seguían pasando de un lado al otro y esporádicamente se escuchaban gritos de dolor. – Ahora necesito que te tranquilices... ya tendrás tiempo de decirme lo que quieras.

- No…no – dijo desesperada – no puedo, tiene que ser ahora, si me pasa algo – él le tomo la cara con las manos.

- No va a pasarte nada – sonrió – Eres excelente! – le secó las lagrimas – El escuadrón dos y tres entrará en minutos. Necesito que alguien vaya al segundo piso, cuando irrumpan. Yo te cubriré desde aquí…

- Yo... no Harry, no puedo…

- Si podrás – dijo tranquilo.

- No, no entiendes… no puedo!!! – lo miró espantada.

- Es una orden – dijo serio – obedece de una vez!

- Está bien…- dijo nerviosa - pero antes voy a decirte algo que me está matando…

- Bien… - Harry miró por el inmenso ventanal. Kinsley y los demás estaban apostados afuera en el jardín, listos para entrar – La estancia está limpia, iremos al primer piso – buscó a su grupo en el hall- Roberts., Travis, Parker, Davis…

- Davis fue alcanzado por un aturdidor, está inconsciente – Gritó Travis.

- Maldición!! – dijo nervioso – Bueno, esto está despejado, nos movemos al primer piso… Despejen el área para que Roberts vaya al segundo y actué – la miró – lo harás bien linda – sonrió. Ella estaba aterrada. Harry movió una mano y al instante los aurores del grupo de choque salieron rápidamente hacia la escalera. Harry los cubría y esperaba la señal.- Cuando yo te diga iras rápido al primer cubrirás a Roberts para que suba al segundo piso. Yo esperare a Kinsley y tu señal – Ella asintió pálida, y se preparó para salir – La quiero viva… y para mi – ella lo miro y asintió. El tenía el rostro sereno… era ahora o nunca – prepárate, a la cuenta de tres, sales – miró hacia todos lados y Roberts le hizo la seña desde la baranda en el piso superior – Uno…

- Harry… yo debo decirte algo que si no lo digo ahora y me muero… yo... tengo que…

- Dos….

- Harry… estoy embarazada… –Harry la miró comprensivo, y luego miró hacia la escalera!!

- Todo listo… tres! Corre!! – Ginny, sin esperar la reacción del joven, salió como una autómata hacia las escaleras, – QUE TU ESTAS QUE? - Gritó desesperado, pero Ginny ya no lo escuchaba, por el estrépito que Kinsley y el resto de los aurores hicieron al reventar las puertas de entrada a la mansión. Ella subió los escalones de dos en dos y se perdió en el primer piso.

****

**Nota de la autora:** bien… ya fue dicho… algo poco convencional para largarle la noticia… pero bueno, ya sabemos como es Ginny.

Me di cuenta releyendo esta historia, que olvide por completo comentar el destino de ese regalo olvidado en el cajón… no aparecerá en el resto de la historia, por lo que, si me acuerdo, lo haré en la secuela…

En el próximo capitulo las reacciones… no diré mas porque me retan!! Para la chica que me preguntó… este fic tiene 30 capítulos y un epilogo… Ah, y estoy tratando de encontrar los ánimos para escribir la secuela… Este fic ya habia sido publicado en fanautores… Y aunque esa pagina ha sido reestablecida, seguiré publicando por aquí… Arios me dijo que está algo lenta… a propósito… ella me contó que ya esta el final de "Guerra declarada" Pero en la versión ingles… solo que la publican por partes, pues el capitulo final tiene 255 paginas!! Y ella no sabe cuando lo podrá traducir… ahora esta avocada a traducir Hunter and mainder (el cazador y la doncella) Si no la han leído… esta buenísima… yo la leí en ingles, y ella ha traducido ya, el prologo y el primer capitulo!! Vuelvo a decirlo…está buenísima!! No se si la publicará en fanautores… y se, que de seguro que no la publicará en esta pagina… La versión inglesa, está publicada en y el autor es Tarkas.

Dejen reviews!!

Saludos Silvia


	23. Piedra libre para el bebé de Ginny

**Hola a todos!! Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios!! Y perdonen que no les agradezca personalmente, pero ustedes saben, no me acuerdo bien de los nombres… y la vez que lo hice, confundí los nombres… mejor no hablar.**

**Se que les dije que este fic, ya estaba terminado, y que lo habia publicado en fanautores… pero también recuerden que esa pagina tuvo problemas al cambiar el servidor, y por ese motivo se borraron todos los fics publicados… Sorry!! Tendrán que esperar a que los publique aquí.**

**Con respecto a la niña que me pidió que publicara _"Si pudiera te diría que te quiero"_… quizás lo publique una vez finalizado algunos de los fics… pero no esperen gran cosa… Se deja leer, pero bueno, ya saben mi lema "Es lo que hay"**

**Ahora si… el momento por todos esperados… (bueno no son tantos, pero en fin) Ahora verán la reacción de Harry… los dejo con el capitulo!! Espero que les guste. **

**Capitulo 23**

**Piedra libre para el bebe de Ginny!**

Fue como un suave susurro que rápidamente, mientras lo pensaba, le iba martillando la cabeza cada vez más fuerte. Estaba mirándola y al mismo tiempo, prestando atención al movimiento de Kinsley al entrar a la mansión. Luego miró hacia la escalera, la mano de Roberts le decía que estaba todo limpio y que podía subir. Ella murmuró esas tres palabras que al principio no tuvieron sentido, pero que, una vez que saliera hacia el primer piso y viera la espesa melena pelirroja moverse rápidamente hacia la escalera, cayó en cuenta… "Que tu estás qué?" Gritó, pero nadie lo escuchó. Se sentó detrás del sofá adoptando la misma posición en que la encontró. Era eso, por eso no quería venir… Kinsley entró estrepitosamente y gritó su nombre. El todavía shockeado no respondió. El jefe se acercó y pensando que estaba malherido, lo movió con el pie.

- Potter, describe la situación! — dijo visiblemente nervioso. Harry levantó la mirada y vio como el gran auror Kinsley Shacklebolt le preguntaba algo… sobre la situación….

- Ella está…. – dijo tartamudeando- Ella está…

- Potter! La situación, cómo está la situación? – se agachó y lo sacudió – Estás bien, te han herido?

- Yo… estoy… bien… creo – se levantó rápido – La planta baja está dominada. Mi equipo está en el primer piso y Weasley… - Kinsley lo miró –…cuando la encuentre… - Apretó los dientes con rabia - … voy a matarla!

- Te dije que…

- Esto no tiene nada que ver, ahora no puedo decirte nada, Pero apenas termine todo…. Voy a tener dos palabras contigo, pues cómo pudiste…

- Harry!! El primer piso está limpio, hemos agarrado a casi todos, sólo falta Lestrange! – gritó Roberts.

- Y Weasley?

- Subió sola al segundo piso… al parecer no hay nadie ahí…- dijo Roberts.

- Ustedes – les dijo al segundo y tercer escuadrón – ayuden a los demás a apresar a los mortífagos. Davis está herido, avisen a San Mungo que hay varios en la misma condición… yo iré al segundo piso.

Ginny después de soltar semejante bomba, subió al primer piso y viendo que allí no se necesitaba su presencia, decidió subir sola al piso siguiente, desoyendo la advertencia de esperar a Harry. Es que ella no quería estar cerca de él, al menos por el momento. Lentamente y con cautela, subió los escalones de a uno, por si había algún mortífago escondido. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, buscó en la primera habitación que había. Estaba una cama y ahí tirado, malherido e inconsciente, estaba Rodolphus Lestrange. Rápidamente hizo aparecer unas cuerdas y lo ató. Salio de ahí y vio una habitación al final del corredor, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Miró hacia las paredes, mudas testigos de la antigua opulencia de los moradores de la casa, hoy debido a su inclinación hacia la magia oscura, estaban en decadencia. Deslizándose apoyando la espalda en las paredes, y con la varita en mano, alerta, llegó hasta la gran puerta. La abrió con el pie, y entró sigilosamente. Era un gran salón, una biblioteca, que tenía grandes estanterías cubriendo sus paredes, llenas de libros. Había un desorden descomunal, como si todo lo inservible de la casa lo hubieran puesto ahí. Respiró nerviosa, esto haría difícil la búsqueda. Cuando estuvo casi a la mitad del salón, escuchó una risa de mujer, sintiendo helarse las venas. Apuntó hacia donde se encontraba la voz, pero no había nada. Y nuevamente la risa siniestra, algo desquiciada, sonó en el salón, cuando ella se dio vuelta hacia donde provenía, ya se había ido. Fue cuando al darse vuelta hacia la puerta vio un movimiento cerca de unas estanterías.

_- Expeliarmus!_! – Y Ginny, junto a su varita volaron por el aire, golpeando su espalda contra un escritorio. La pelirroja se incorporó enseguida, aún adolorida, y en la oscuridad comenzó a tantear la varita. De repente, la figura delgada y con la piel pegada a los huesos de la cara, se encontraba, jugando con una varita, Bellatrix Lestrange estaba disfrutando ese momento.

- Vaya, como que saliste de tu escondrijo! – dijo Ginny jadeando.

- No te hagas la valiente conmigo, niñita!! – dijo la bruja.- Se te nota a lo lejos el miedo!

- Quizás si, pero… pero…

- Pero… Pero… - se burló Bellatrix – Estás balbuceando? – rió – Ah pero ahora puedo verte bien… Eres la nena de Potter! – sus ojos azules se abrieron con satisfacción.

- No soy la nena de nadie! – dijo con rabia.

- Si, te vi en el diario… Pero que alegría!! En estos momentos es que me alegro de ser quien soy! – rió mas fuerte, - Siento el irrefrenable impulso de torturar a alguien…- la miró. Ginny con temor, comenzó a correrse con las manos, hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar algún lugar para resguardarse. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Estaba sola, y desarmada.

- Vas a llorar? – dijo burlona – Es que tienes miedo de morir? Niña tonta!! No te hubieras metido en algo, que no puedes manejar… Nena llorona!! – rió mas fuerte. Ginny seguía corriéndose ayudada por las manos, pues con el golpe no podía levantarse. De pronto se escucharon pasos de varias personas subir por la escalera - Mejor empiezo. Quiero dejarle el regalito a Potter.

- Vamos idiota! – dijo Ginny – si vas a matarme hazlo ahora…

_- Avada_…

_- Impedimenta!!_ – gritó una voz masculina desde la puerta. El hechizo dio contra un estante, dejando caer estrepitosamente varios libros. Bellatrix jadeó.- Bella!! – dijo la voz. Ginny abrió los ojos, sabía de quien se trataba.

- Ah pero si es el bebé Potter! – gritó descontrolada la mujer – Estábamos hablando de ti con la niñita…

- No sé que puedes hablar con ella, por qué no hablas conmigo? – Ginny por fin pudo ver sus ojos verdes. Destilaban odio.

- Estás listo mocoso? – dijo ella – puedo ocuparme de ti, como me ocupe de mi querido primito! _Expelliar…_ - el hechizo no continuó, Harry le envió un hechizo no verbal y esquivó el rayo – Bien!! el bebé aprendió a luchar!!

- Me cansaste – dijo serio, levantando la varita - _Cruccio!_

- Harry… - susurró Ginny. El hechizo apenas le hizo un cosquilleo a la mortífaga, que lo miró burlonamente.

- Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación en el ministerio, niño! Te dije que para poder lastimar con el crucciatus debes sentir el deseo de lastimar y tener placer al hacerlo… o es que no te acuerdas?

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! – dijo e hizo un movimiento de varita, haciendo que la bruja volara hacia la estantería del frente – Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no quiero hacerte daño – Bellatrix lo miró con rabia – le dejaré ese trabajo a los dementores de Azkaban –

- No te atreverías!! – dijo con un chillido – No puedes, yo no quiero ir ahí…

- Es que no te estoy mandando una invitación, Bella – dijo, y ahora era él, quien hablaba en un tono burlón – Será tu nueva vida, la realidad que te tocará, bueno, si es que le llamas vida a lo que te quede cuando el dementor te bese.

- NO!!!

- Tienes miedo Bella? – dijo y le lanzó un hechizo que la hizo volar mas lejos – puedo oler tu miedo, Bella, anda suplícame!!

- Harry!! – dijo Kinsley que apareció por la puerta – déjala muchacho…

- No! – dijo – Tengo que hacerle pagar…-

- Esta ya pagará!! – le dijo – Dónde esta Weasley? – Harry reaccionó. Lanzó unas cuerdas sobre Bellatrix y se dio vuelta hacia la pelirroja. Ginny lo miraba sin saber que decir. Harry le dedicó una mirada gélida – _Accio varita!_ – la varita de Ginny llegó a sus manos y se acercó. Ginny ya se lo venía venir. El le entregó la varita sin decirle nada, luego se dio vuelta hacia los aurores – Roberts! Ayuda a Weasley – y sin siquiera preguntarle como estaba, salió por la puerta y desapareció.

La llegada al ministerio fue de lo más eufórica. Los gritos y los cantos de victoria, eran impresionantes, y por cada oficina que pasaban los ocupantes de estas salían para averiguar el por que de semejante alboroto. Ginny tenía emociones encontradas. Harry no había llegado con ellos. Eso la preocupaba, pero no podía dejar de sentir satisfacción, por la tarea realizada. Y se convenció de que Harry no escuchó su declaración. _"De seguro, pensó, el se fue a meditar, después de todo, atrapar a Bellatrix Lestrange, era el objetivo numero uno desde que se había convertido en auror_." Entró al segundo piso casi arrastrada por la marea de aurores, y pudo observar la cabeza, algo calva y pelirroja de su padre, que miraba nervioso al grupo, estiró el cuello y al verla, Arthur se animó, y empujando a varios jóvenes, llegó hasta su hija.

- Papá! – dijo alegre – fue de lo más alucinante! – su padre la abrazó – No sabes… es lo mas impresionante del mundo, adoro ser auror!!

- Me alegro que estés bien!! – dijo su padre dándole un beso en la frente – tu madre esta preocupada.

- Gracias - sonrió algo pálida.

- Weasley! – dijo Roberts – vamos a festejar!!

- Debo irme papá… – dijo contenta – te encargas de avisarle a mamá?

- Claro ángel – le dio un beso y la dejó ir, suspirando aliviado.

El festejo era imposible de describir, algunos aurores novatos se habían subido a los escritorios a bailar, lo que algunos aurores mas experimentados tocaban, golpeando los escritorios con lo que encontraban o las palmas. Ginny estaba cerca de Kinsley y se reía de la situación. Ya se había olvidado del temor que tuvo por perder lo que mas amaba, aunque de vez en cuando se acariciaba el vientre y suspiraba tranquila. Una hora después, seguían festejando. Fue cuando Harry entró al salón con el rostro serio. Todos gritaron su nombre y Ginny se dio vuelta para verlo. Estaba mal, al menos eso parecía. Sonrió apenas por el festejo y se dirigió hacia Kinsley, sin siquiera mirarla. Le dijo algo al oído. Kinsley asintió y los dos se perdieron en la oficina. Ginny siguió festejando pero con un ojo y una oreja pegada a la oficina. En ese momento le hubieran venido de maravillas las viejas orejas extensibles de sus hermanos. Después de cinco minutos se dio cuenta que las orejas extensibles no le servirían para nada. Los gritos que pegaban los dos, se escuchaban hasta el salón, haciendo que los festejos se acallaran.

- TU LO SABIAS!! – dijo Harry golpeando el escritorio.

- Saber qué muchacho? – Harry murmuró algo – QUÉ? CÓMO PUEDE SER!!

- COMO SI NO SUPIERAS!

- ES QUE... NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO COMO SE HACE HARRY!!- decía gritando cada vez mas fuerte.

- YA LO SE! TENIA GANAS DE MATARLA! – Ginny se puso pálida. Y se convenció que hablaban de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- NO PODÍAS HACERLO!! – _"si, pensó, de seguro hablan de ella"_

- POR ESO TE LO ESTOY DICIENDO AHORA!

- YO… TE JURO QUE NO SABIA HARRY!!

- YA ESTAS AVISADO. – Se abrió la puerta y gritó mirando a su jefe – NO LA QUIERO AQUÍ! – Cerró la puerta y vio que todo el mundo lo observaba. Ginny también. El le dedicó la mas fría de las miradas y se fue. Se dio vuelta, con ganas de llorar, cuando el grito que pegó Kinsley le hizo caer la cerveza de mantequilla.

- WEASLEY! QUIERO VERTE AHORA MISMO! – los aurores la miraron interrogantes.

- Qué hiciste Weasley? – dijo Parker – ella se encogió de hombros.

- Te dije que subir sola al segundo piso te traería problemas! – le dijo Roberts – ánimo, sólo serán un par de gritos – le sonrió y lentamente se encaminó hacia la oficina. Abrió lentamente y trató de controlar la respiración. Vio a Kinsley que se paseaba como león enjaulado por la oficina.

- Siéntate! – le dijo sin mirarla. Ella se sentó y fue cuando Kinsley se le vino encima.

- Kinsley… para que querías verme? – dijo nerviosa.

- Solo quiero saber, EN DONDE DIABLOS TIENES LA CABEZA QUE NO PIENSAS! – gritó. Todos los que estaban afuera se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar.

- Yo… no sé… solo subí al segundo piso sin… es cierto… - lo miraba.

- SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO TE ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESO, NIÑA! – ella lo miró – POR QUE, O MEJOR DICHO CUAL ES EL HECHIZO QUE TE HIZO IR A ESA MISIÓN ESTANDO EMBARAZADA!! – Ginny sintió algo helado en la espalda y palideció. De la misma manera desde atrás de la puerta se escucho un ahhh! – ME VAS A CONTESTAR?

- Yo... no…

- DE CUANTO ESTAS?

- Casi cuatro meses – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Kinsley se tomó la cabeza.

- Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILA? –suspiró – HARRY QUERIA MATARME, CREIA QUE YO… ERES UNA INCONCIENTE! EXPONES AL PELIGRO, NO SOLO A TI SINO AL BEBE!!

- Creo que salió bien o no? – dijo y sus lagrimas cayeron.

- ES QUE ACASO NO SABES POR QUE NO TENEMOS MUJERES EMBARAZADAS EN ACCIÓN?

- No…

- Es porque de alguna manera tu magia se dedica a cuidar al niño y tus poderes pierden fuerza! pensé que lo sabías, te creí inteligente…

- SOY INTELIGENTE! – gritó.

- PUES NO LO PARECE! – La miró – que harás con Harry?

- Qué quiere que haga? Yo no sé por que cree que tengo que hacer algo con Harry…

- Te convendría hablar con él… tiene cosas que decirte…

- Para qué? Para que me venga con un cuento chino? No quiero saber nada de él, y si se refiere a mi hijo… lo cuidaré sola…

- Estás loca sabías? Crees que él te dejara hacerlo? Está como loco, por poco me golpea!!

- Me importa poco… - Kinsley se levantó – No que lo golpee claro, pero no me interesa saber como está.

- Tu estás suspendida por diez días – Ella ahogó el llanto.

- No puedes suspenderme, necesito el dinero, yo soy una madre soltera…

- Ahora te das cuenta de que tienes un hijo? Por que no lo dijiste, antes?

- Traté de hacerlo, esta mañana, pero me gritaste y yo no tuve mas remedio que aceptar la misión…

- Ahora échame la culpa a mi!!! – chilló - si bien tu lo has dicho, has tenido al menos dos meses para hablar, y tu excusa solo se reduce a hoy? Definitivamente estás desquiciada!

- Yo, no me siento bien… - Dijo y se tomó la frente. "Ofrécele agua!" se escuchó desde atrás de la puerta. Kinsley fue hacia la jarra y le dio un vaso. Ella lo tomó.

- Weasley… Te encuentras mejor? – dijo bajando el tono de voz.

- No me eches Kinsley! – y sus ojos castaños lo miraron. Kinsley tragó saliva. – yo no tengo a nadie que… estoy sola, ahora necesito este trabajo.

- Ya no depende de mi –ella lo miró – Desde el lunes toma posesión del cargo un nuevo jefe de aurores –

- Que? Y se puede saber quien es?

- Harry – Ginny sintió que la sangre le llegaba a la cabeza a borbotones.

- Estoy muerta! – se levantó.

- Por lo pronto pidió tu suspensión, después él verá que hace contigo.

- Como si no lo supieras! – se limpió las lágrimas- fue bueno trabajar para usted…

- Anda niña, descansa que han sido demasiadas emociones! – ella sonrió débilmente y salió. Todos los aurores la miraban.

- Supongo que han escuchado todo – ellos asintieron – bueno, fue bueno trabajar con ustedes también.

- Animo Weasley! El no te correrá!

- Si, y yo soy Voldemort – contestó, causando risas nerviosas. Aun no se acostumbraban a oír ese nombre.

- Y que es lo que quieres tu, niño o niña? – dijo uno, y nuevamente fue golpeado por varios.

- Yo... ahora prefiero ir a descansar… mejor voy al baño – todos se hicieron a un lado dándole paso, con aversión. Ginny sonrió – Tranquilos, la etapa de los vómitos ya pasó. Solo quiero lavarme la cara.- Los demás sonrieron aliviados. Ginny se acercó a los lavatorios y llenó uno con agua, metiendo la cabeza dentro. En una de esas se asfixiaba y todo estaba bien. De pronto sintió una punzada en el estómago. Se incorporó, sacando la cabeza del agua, prometiéndose antes de ir a su casa, pasar por San Mungo. Secándose la cara, se vio en el espejo, y detrás de ella estaba mirándola Romilda Vane. – vienes a burlarte de mi?

- Weasley... yo tengo que decirte algo – la miro y sus ojos mostraban culpa. Ginny terminó de secarse la cara.

- No me interesa lo que quieras decirme. Debes estar tranquila, me suspendieron y desde el lunes Harry será el jefe – Romilda abrió los ojos – De seguro ya no trabajaré aquí.

- El nunca hizo nada – dijo Romilda, y bajo la mirada. Ginny abrió los ojos sin entender.

- Que?

- Le tendimos una trampa… Yo me deje llevar por la tonta de Rachel, y me convenció de darle la poción de _Confusious Hércules_… - Ginny se apoyó en el lavabo y Romilda le explicó con lujo de detalles la operación "separación Weasley". Después de confesar, y pidiéndole disculpas, esperó la furia de la pelirroja. Ginny solo la miró y le preguntó.

- Por qué?

- Por que lo hicimos? Bueno, ella me convenció de que así, él pagaría por tomarnos por tontas…

- Buen punto… pero yo quiero saber por qué me lo dices ahora…

- Porque una cosa es hacerte algo a ti – bajó la mirada – Pero con un bebé… eso yo... no podría…

- Tienes remordimientos? – le preguntó – no te preocupes, de seguro él ahora no quiere verme – Romilda la miró – Primero no dejé que me explicara, segundo le escondí mi embarazo y expuse la vida del bebé en esa misión. – sonrió tristemente – se puede decir que yo cavé mi propia tumba…

- Pero él te quiere!

- Estoy cansada – se enderezó- debo ir al hospital. Creo que tengo un dolor fuerte en la espalda.

- Ten cuidado! - Ginny sonrió – Y perdóname.

- No te apenes… - salió del baño – Ya no tienes por que hacerte problemas… yo me iré muy pronto de aquí. – Saludó a todos y partió hacia el elevador. Su siguiente parada sería el hospital San Mungo. Desde ese momento debía hacer las cosas correctas por el bien del bebé.

Luego de recibir la reprimenda del medimago que se encargó de su caso, y con varias pociones en el bolso, entre vitamínicas, para los huesos, para las manchas de la piel, para la caída del pelo entre tantas mas, llegó a la madriguera. Allí la esperaba su madre, con una mirada entre preocupación y alivio. Cuando abrió la puerta, su madre se abalanzó llorando y la abrazó. Ella suspiró, respondiendo a esa demostración de cariño débilmente, pero rápidamente la soltó. Se sentía mal por ocultarle las cosas a su madre. Molly la miró y sonriente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tu padre me envió una lechuza, diciéndome que todo ha salido bien…- Ginny sonrió tímidamente – Cuando vi en el reloj que estabas en peligro de muerte… - Ginny rápidamente observó el característico reloj, cuya manecilla perteneciente a la pelirroja descansaba ahora en la leyenda: en casa.

- Estuvo bien mamá – dijo al fin – Estoy cansada, necesito descansar.

- Si, Kinsley le contó a tu padre que te ha dado unos diez días de licencia…

- Si? Ah… si, es verdad. Dice que he estado muy estresada, que necesito relajarme…

- Bueno, ahora te cuidaré – le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla – Ve a descansar. Luego te llevaré algo para comer. Mañana tus hermanos vendrán a cenar para festejar tu primera misión en serio.

- No… mamá… no creo que sea lo…

- Déjate de pavadas! – se fue hacia la cocina – cuando Bill encontró su primer tesoro, recuerdas? también hicimos una fiesta, al igual que cuando Charlie tuvo a su cargo su primer dragón… y con el cargo de Percy.. el campeonato de Ron, la tienda de…

- Mamá, haz lo que quieras, yo no tengo ganas de hablar ahora. – le dio otro beso y subió las escaleras. Su madre la miró preocupada, pero luego siguió haciendo las labores. Ginny llegó a su cuarto y decidió darse un baño. Una vez cambiada, se tiró en la cama… no tenía ni ganas de llorar. Cayó en cuenta que Kinsley tenía razón, podría haber muerto… si Harry no hubiera desviado la maldición… cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

- Durmió todo el día – dijo Molly a su esposo cuando llegó en la noche – he ido a verla y se ha encerrado, estoy muy preocupada Arthur… deberíamos hablar con Harry.

- Lo ví esta mañana después de la misión – dijo él limpiando sus anteojos – Estaba serio, y malhumorado. Yo... ni me vio cuando lo saludé.

- Es raro en él – dijo Molly. – Iré a ver a Ginny por si quiere algo de cenar. Si sigue así deberíamos llamar a un medimago.

- Déjala – dijo el señor Weasley – De seguro la situación que vivió hoy… debe haberla tensionado mucho. Y ahora necesita relajarse, déjala dormir. Sabes que ella si tiene hambre, comerá.

El día sábado se levantó temprano con ganas de devorarse el mundo. Bajo aún en pijamas, teniendo cuidado en hacer el hechizo, encontrando en la cocina a Hermione. Esta le sonrió y le alcanzó un plato de avena con leche. Ginny lo atacó y le agradeció el gesto. Hermione la miraba de una manera diferente. Y le sonreía sin razón.

- Lo sabes no? – le dijo levantando la vista.

- Ayer me lo dijo – le respondió Hermione – cómo pudiste hacerlo?

- Yo… no sé por que lo …

- Mira que subir sola, pudo haberte matado!! Esa mujer está desquiciada… - Ginny la miró sorprendida. El no le había dicho lo del embarazo. Esto no le gustó para nada. Y luego cruzó por su mente la idea de un Harry negándose a la paternidad. – Te quedaste muda?

- No… yo… la verdad es que no pensé. Me dejé llevar por la adrenalina del momento.

- Adrenalina que casi te mata…

- Ya recibí la reprimenda de Kinsley… te contó que será el nuevo jefe de aurores? Harry, te contó eso?

- Ya lo sabía… cuando Ron y los orangutanes lo golpearon, él les dijo que llegaba tarde a casa porque se quedaba con tu padre y Kinsley reunidos para aprender el oficio …

- Soy una idiota, lo sabías? – sus ojos se aguaron – Romilda me dijo ayer que le tendieron una trampa. Que le dieron una poción…

_- Confusious Hércules_?

- También lo sabías? Es que debo ser la ultima en enterarme de todo…

- Tu tienes la culpa, por ser Weasley. – ella la miró – te importan poco las explicaciones cuando estás convencida…

- Pero debí escuchar lo que tenía que decirme…

- Ya no vale la pena... ya todo está hecho, él no te molestará… - sus lágrimas vencieron la resistencia y cayeron por las mejillas.

- No quiere volver a verme… Yo no tengo ganas… me voy a mi cuarto – se levantó.

- Ginny…- la pelirroja miró a su cuñada – Esta noche habrá una cena. Me imagino que bajarás.

- Si, claro…- y se marchó.

La cena, como todavía estaban en invierno no pudo hacerse en el jardín, como las anteriores. La larga y desgastada mesa de la cocina fue tapada con una gran mantel blanco y sobre esta se dispusieron los diferentes platillos. Ginny todavía estaba en su cuarto, no tenía demasiadas ganas de festejar nada, menos la estúpida misión. Aun repercutía en su mente las palabras de Hermione, "El no te molestará mas." Los varones Weasley junto a sus esposas y novias llegaron. Ginny podía escuchar el alboroto de sus hermanos unido a los gritos de la madre por un poco de tranquilidad. Luego hubo un silencio del que desconfió, seguido por un grito de "Harry" de todos sus hermanos. El no contestó.

- Harry quieres una cerveza? – dijo Arthur tranquilo – estamos reunidos para festejar la primera misión en serio de Ginny –El se volteó a ver a su suegro y Arthur cambió su sonrisa por un rostro serio – Qué sucede?

- Así que están festejando su primera misión… – dijo con rabia – y si puedo saber… DONDE DIABLOS ESTA LA INCONCIENTE DE SU HIJA?

- Harry, qué sucede hijo? – dijo Molly llegando de la cocina – Ginny está en su cuarto. – El caminó rápidamente hacia la escalera.

- SERA MEJOR QUE BAJES EN ESTE INSTANTE GINEVRA WEASLEY, O VOY A BUSCARTE!

- Ey!! cálmate quieres, que ha sucedido? – Preguntó Ron.

- Como si no lo supieras! – le dijo mirándolo con rabia – ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE BAJES, TE ASEGURO QUE TE CONVIENE BAJAR POR TUS PROPIOS MEDIOS! – Ginny sintió que ninguno de sus músculos respondía al mensaje que emitía su cerebro. Este le decía levántate y enfrenta la situación, pero su cuerpo quería quedarse, resguardado por las cuatro paredes de su cuarto. Después de escucharlo gritar su nombre por cuarta vez, venció a medias el temor y salió de su escondite. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que apenas caminaba y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para continuar. Al llegar a la escalera, tomó aire y bajó, escalón por escalón. Al llegar al descanso giró para continuar y allí lo vio, apoyado en la baranda, con la mirada mas dura que Ginny pudo recordar. Cuando la vio, se apartó rápidamente y fue hacia la sala. Ella llegó al pie de las escaleras y vio como la familia en pleno, miraba a Harry interrogante. Ron se acercó a ella.

- Qué ha sucedido? – ella lo miró y no pudo decir nada – Está algo alterado… no te preocupes, solo debe estar exagerando la cosa. – le dio un suave beso en la frente y la acompañó hacia la sala. Se cuidó de no estar demasiado cerca de su ex novio, poniéndose cerca de su padre. De poco le valió, porque Harry casi le saltó encima.

- Al fin te dignaste a bajar!

- Yo… yo... ya te había escuchado, pero… yo... yo necesitaba…

- Qué excusa nueva tienes para decir, eh? Y qué otra cosa estarás ocultando? Eres… nunca lo creí de ti Ginevra!

- Vamos Harry… – dijo interrumpiéndolo Bill – no fue tan grave, a poco estuvo a punto de morir?

- No les contaste que esa desquiciada casi te mata? – la señora Weasley emitió un grito – Que si no fuera porque llegué a tiempo en vez de festejar "tu primera misión en serio" estaríamos en tu funeral?

- Ginny!

- Es cierto, no fue atinado de mi parte… encarar la situación sola! – agregó ella.

- ES QUE TU NO TIENES CARA!! ADEMÁS DE TONTA, ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE! NO TE IMPORTA EN LO MAS MÍNIMO… TU SOLO PIENSAS EN SOBRESALIR EN LO QUE HACES, SIN IMPORTARTE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS… YO… – miró a los Weasley.

- Harry, por favor, ya hemos dicho, lo importante es que ella está con nosotros y a salvo. – dijo Arthur tratando de apaciguar el temperamento del joven.

- ES QUE NO PUEDO CREERLO DE USTEDES!! – aquí lo miraron raro – A USTED SEÑORA WEASLEY LA CREI MAS SENSATA!!

- Harry te estás extralimitando! – dijo Arthur serio.

- Y DE TI ARTHUR, TE CREI TAMBIEN CAPAZ DE… Y USTEDES, QUE ME ROMPIERON LA CARA CUIDANDOLA, COMO ES QUE NO HICIERON NADA PARA DETENERLA?

- No sabemos de que estás hablando Harry. Es su trabajo o no? – dijo Ron – sabe a lo que se expone, diablos parece que hubiera cometido una falta grave… nosotros en la escuela rompíamos una o dos reglas al día – dijo sonriendo. Pero Harry no sonreía, se comía con los ojos a Ginny. Y luego observaba a Ron sin entender qué estaba diciendo.

- Ellos no lo saben… – dijo al fin Ginny venciendo el temor – yo no se lo he dicho… a nadie. – bajó la mirada.

- Qué, cielo? – dijo Molly – Que nos has estado ocultando?

- Así que no solo te aventuraste a ocultarlo en el trabajo, sino también aquí? Realmente has superado todo lo que puedo pensar de ti – dijo cerrando los puños.

- Si, pero lo hice porque…

- Vamos, cuéntanos ahora – se sentó – que nueva historia vas a contar para justificar… TU ABSOLUTA FALTA DE JUICIO!!

- Es que alguien quiere decirnos de que diablos están hablando? – dijo Ron – Ginny? – la miró, ella bajó la vista – Harry? – Harry se levantó y se acercó a Ginny. Ella retrocedió varios pasos.

- No voy a lastimarte...- la rodeó y comenzó a hablar por encima de su hombro. Parecía dos veces más alto de lo que era, o Ginny se sentía la más pequeña del mundo ante tremenda rabia. – Como todos saben, ayer su hermosa hija, su hermanita querida, tuvo su primera misión, en realidad, la más riesgosa. Y en el medio de la misión, no tuvo mejor idea que soltarme… que está embarazada!! – Los seis hermanos se sentaron al mismo tiempo. Hermione se acercó a Ginny y la miró. La pelirroja estaba llorando.

- Ginny es verdad? –ella asintió – es que eres estupida o que? – dijo enojada – nunca pensé que fueras tan… - Harry la hizo girar y tomándola por los hombros la obligó a levantar la vista.

- De cuanto estás? – le preguntó.

- Casi cuatro meses… - dijo sin ser capaz de mirarlo. Harry solo atinó a pasarse la mano por su cabello y alborotarlo de los nervios.

- Bueno… eso lo dice todo no? – la miró – Estás suspendida, creo que Kinsley te lo ha dicho… reintégrate a tu trabajo cuando tu suspensión termine. Luego veré que hago contigo. Por supuesto tus días en el escuadrón especial han terminado.

- Harry no me hagas esto…

- QUE NO TE HAGA ESTO? ES QUE TU TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO? NO SOLO TE EXPUSISTE A QUE ESA DESQUICIADA TE MATARA… MI HIJO… TU, EXPUSISTE A MI HIJO… CREES QUE ESO PUEDO DEJARLO PASAR POR ALTO? ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA. ESO NO VOY A PERDONÁRTELO NUNCA!!

- Pero...

- No trates de decir nada… no puedo remediar el hecho de que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo – Ginny lo miró, por un momento pensó que Harry estaba perdonando su idiotez, pero su mirada decía algo absolutamente diferente – Pero aun así, no quiero volver a verte…

- Harry, hijo... – dijo Arthur aun conmocionado por la noticia – Creo que esto debe hablarse, con más calma…

- No Arthur… Esto no tiene que hablarse mas – suspiró – Yo… usted no se preocupe porque yo… me haré cargo de lo que me corresponde, pero no puedo… yo, no puedo hablar con alguien a quien no le importó que su propio hijo… adiós – y salió rápidamente para desaparecer en el jardín. Ginny se quedó ahí, parada, sin saber qué decir, en medio de la sala, recibiendo las miradas de todos los que se encontraban.

- Si que la fregaste Weasley! – dijeron los gemelos – así que escondiste bien a nuestro sobrinito!

- Ya basta… – dijo Arthur – Hija, puedo entender perfectamente a Harry, lo que hiciste… digo es mi nieto.. – pero nunca lo que pasó después alguien lo podría imaginar. La señora Weasley se levantó del asiento donde había estado escuchando a Harry estupefacta, y sin mediar palabra se acercó a Ginny y le dio una cachetada.

- Mamá!! – dijeron todos. Ginny solo atinó a tomarse la mejilla y mirar a su madre con lágrimas saliendo descontroladamente.

- Es lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo. Darte una buena zurra para que aprendas que hay cosas con las que no se juega!! – Sin decir nada, la menor de la familia salió hacia la escalera y fue a refugiarse a su cuarto.

- Esta vez si que nadie la salva.

- Creo que Harry ha sido demasiado bueno… - dijo Bill – yo la hubiera matado.

- Bueno, ahora debemos pensar que hacer con esto… digo Harry no pudo decir todo lo que dijo en serio! – dijo Charlie y se sentaba comiendo un trozo de pan.

- Lo único en serio que pudo decir es que la ama… - dijeron los gemelos.

- Ustedes no lo conocen... – dijo Hermione – Harry... él es… es decir, si hay algo con lo que Harry no juega es con la seguridad de los que ama. Y un hijo, con las ganas que tenía de tener uno… no creo que se le pase tan rápido como creen.

- Vamos Hermione! – dijo Charlie – Tu solo estudias las probabilidades, el corazón tiene la ultima palabra.

- Espero equivocarme…- dijo sentándose al lado de su marido – Pero por ahora debemos dejar las cosas como están… Harry no funciona bien ante las presiones… se altera con facilidad.

- Es cierto amor – dijo Ron pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo – Déjenlo tranquilo. Ya cederá.

- Lo importante aquí – dijo Molly al fin – es ayudar a Ginny, ella necesita de cuidados…

- Vaya mujer!! – dijeron riendo los gemelos – si son los cuidados que acabamos de ver – Fred imitó a la señora Weasley dándole el golpe, y George caía estrepitosamente al sillón cercano. La señora Weasley los miró apenada.

- Yo... no pude evitarlo – y se limpió las lágrimas con un delicado pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica.

- No te disculpes mamá… – dijo Bill.

- Es lo que todos queríamos hacer… vamos a comer – dijo Ron – Y festejar nuestro primer sobrinito de parte de la loca de mi hermana.

****

****

**Nota de la autora:** que se pensaron… que se iba a arreglar la situación así tan fácilmente entre ellos? No!! Si pensaron eso, no me conocen para nada!! Ja ja. Pasará mucha agua sobre el puente, para que vuelvan a estar juntos... si es que volverán.

Dejen sus opiniones al respecto, sobre si les gustó el capitulo… o no.

Alguien me pregunto sobre Carrie… mmm, ya aparecerá nuevamente… no se desesperen!!

Saludos Silvia


	24. Nuevo jefe

**Capitulo 24**

**Nuevo jefe**

Dolió. Y no fue porque el golpe fuera demasiado fuerte. El sólo hecho de que su madre, por primera vez en su vida le haya levantado la mano, era lo más doloroso para ella. Eso, y el hecho de que toda posibilidad de familia, que podría haber soñado con Harry, se había ido literalmente por el excusado. Recostada en su cama, recordó cada una de sus palabras. Se dio cuenta que en una fracción de minutos, Harry le dijo un montón de cosas que en meses nunca podría haber dicho. Lo que más le la había mortificado, era lo referido a su hijo. Y que haya dicho "no puedo remediar el hecho de que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo.. no quiero volver a verte…". Lo peor de todo era que cuanto mas analizaba lo hecho, le daba mas la razón a Harry. "Realmente me he comportado como una irresponsable… no tengo perdón…" Unos golpes en la puerta la volvieron a la realidad. Rápidamente se seco las lágrimas y dijo "adelante". Se incorporó en la cama cuando vio a su mamá entrando con una bandeja en la mano.

- Te traje un té… - dijo dejando la bandeja en la cama – Cómo te sientes? – Molly la miro con ternura.

- Supongo que bien… aunque estoy algo…

- Aún sigo pensando que cometiste un error grave, Ginny… – se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano.

- Pues aunque no lo creas yo también… me he dado cuenta de todo lo que podría perder… y lo que he perdido…- suspiró

- Piensas que él no …

- Tu lo escuchaste. No quiere volver a verme.- Tomó la taza de té y bebió un poco.

- Todos están abajo – ella miro a su madre, que sonreía con ternura – Esperan que bajes para festejar.

- Como para festejos estoy yo – dijo resoplando.

- Crees que ese bebé es algo feo que te ha pasado?

- No me refiero a eso, mamá! –

- Tus hermanos quieren verte… y ya se están peleando por ser el tío consentidor!! – rió.

- Pero…

- Ah y están haciendo apuestas – Ella la miró sin entender – Veras la mitad dice que saldrá con el cabello rojo y la otra con el cabello de su padre – Sus ojos se aguaron.

- Mas de la mitad, si me cuentas – dijo al fin. Su madre la abrazó. Ella se sintió protegida.

- Tienes que reponerte y sonreír. Tu hijo vive todas tus emociones, y para que sea un niño feliz, debe sentir que su mamá es feliz desde el principio.

- Crees que él… – se tocó el vientre – crees que él siente mis emociones?

- Pues claro!! – dijo sonriendo – Mira a Fred y George! – se levantó – creo que fue una de mis fases bromistas… y mas felices!

- No te lo creo!! – rió – y que fue lo mío?

- Exactamente lo mismo!! Y también estaba muy feliz! "El que no debe ser nombrado" había sido derrotado…

- Pero mamá, cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, yo ya había nacido, recuerdas? El fue derrotado en octubre y yo nací en agosto.

- Y que importaba? – sonrió - cuando estaba embarazada, el que no debe ser nombrado estaba en su apogeo… y yo trataba de hacer todo porque ustedes no sintieran el temor. Yo tenia esperanza. Y luego el fue derrotado por un pequeño, que luego creció convirtiéndose en un apuesto joven… lo conoces? – sonrió picaramente.

- Algo – sonrió – Creo que bajaré a festejar, mamá. Lo demás… bueno, sino tiene arreglo… - suspiro. Se levantó rápidamente y Molly la miro.- Que pasa?

- Es que… ya no hay necesidad de que uses el hechizo para esconderlo… – Ginny asintió y deshizo el hechizo. Molly pudo ver con lágrimas en los ojos, la pequeña panza que sobresalía del pantalón. – Si, lo sé, ya no puedo usar mas mi ropa habitual…

- Le pediremos a Hermione sus ropas de maternidad… y aparte debemos comprar ropa nueva.

- No se como voy a hacer para entrar en el uniforme de aurores – se puso triste enseguida.

- No va a pasar nada – sonrió – a lo sumo te pondrá detrás de un escritorio…

- Eso espero, mamá – Abrió la puerta y salio abrazada a Molly – eso espero.

Los días siguientes los pasó, tratando de hacer que Hermione deje de darle consejos sobre el embarazo, de cuántas horas dormir, qué cosas comer, para no tener inconvenientes luego, y lo peor de todo, le dio demasiados libros sobre cómo crecen los bebés, y cuáles son los cuidados a tener en cuenta con el recién nacido…

- Hermione, lo único que quiero hacer es comer y dormir, no ve vengas con que debo estudiar! – decía enojada.

- Me lo agradecerás luego. – le decía Hermione ojeando cada libro con vehemencia.

- Pero ahora quiero matarte! – dijo resoplando – Sabes si podré ver a Carrie?

- Ron la traerá en la tarde…- Ginny sonrió – La extrañas no?

- No sólo a ella – dijo triste

- Si, el también te extraña… - Ginny la miro sorprendida.

- De Verdad? Harry me extraña?

- Ah, tu hablabas de Harry?, yo pensé que hablabas de Dobby – ella le lanzaba un almohadón por la cabeza, causando la risa de su cuñada.

- Si vuelves a hacerte la graciosa… te juro que me conocerás enojada.

- Es que eso, poco te cuesta últimamente! – dijo ella acomodándose la espesa melena.

- Tu sabes que estoy algo… molesta y preocupada… pasado mañana debo presentarme al cuartel… y allí él, es el nuevo jefe no? Tendré que presentarme ante Harry con la mirada en el suelo, esperando que pase por mi cuello la guillotina. Qué tal quedaré como "Ginny casi decapitada?" – Hermione rió.

- Eso no pasará!. Ayer estuvo en casa. – Ginny la miro. – Pregunto por cómo van las cosas en la madriguera – Ginny entristeció – Y nos contó que lo de Kinsley se atraso un mes mas o menos…-

- Por qué?

- Supuestamente, El ministro tiene una sobrina francesa, que necesita tutoría…

- Y?

- Y que ella es auror, y ha elegido a Harry para que le enseñe …

- Que tiene que enseñarle él? – dijo levantándose – Es que es una estúpida? Yo no necesite tutoría! Es que…- bajo la mirada hacia su vientre – ella me lo quitará.

- Eh?

- Apuesto a que es una despampanante rubia francesa, de pelo largo y con acento …

- Estás pensando en Fleur – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero me lo quitará… mírame, estoy hecha un tonel!! – Chilló angustiada.

- Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua!! Créeme que ha Harry no le gusta para nada.

- El te lo dijo?

- No.. pero…

- Ya está con ella?

- Si, y según me dijo, es un fastidio…

- De mi pensaba igual… - se sentó y sus lagrimas cayeron…- Tengo hambre! Necesito comer…

- Otro antojo? – ella asintió – RONALD! – El pelirrojo entró ofuscado

- Y ahora que quieres?

- Yo, tengo ganas…

- Mira con tal que no sean cerezas traídas desde Argentina… pide lo que quieras. Todavía estoy recuperándome de ese viajecito.

- Yo… quiero un helado.- él la miro.

- Sólo eso? – ella asintió- No un helado con una forma determinada y con sabores exóticos traídos desde un lugar desconocido?

- Nop – sonrió – sólo un helado de crema con caramelo.

- Hay en la casa!! – dijo aplaudiendo y muy contento.

- No Ron! – dijo enojada – Lo quiero de la heladería de Florean Fortescue!!

- Pero está cerrada! – dijo enojado – desde que los mortífagos lo han secuestrado… años cerrada!!

- No me importa! Sólo tráelo!

- Pero cómo pretendes… dime si quiera cómo diablos crees…

- Su hijo la reabrió la semana pasada… es que eres tan bobo!!

- Mujeres! Estoy cansado de consentirte Ginny! Hablare de esto con Harry – se fue murmurando – Yo no tengo que hacer el trabajo pesado… Le diré unas cuantas…

- Pobre, deberías ser menos exquisita a la hora de tener antojos. – le sugirió Hermione.

- Lo dice la mujer que lo hizo ir a Francia por un vaso de agua! – las dos rieron.

Dos días después, Ginny se levantaba temprano en la mañana. Ese día se cumplía el plazo de suspensión y debía presentarse en el ministerio. Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara, y peinar su cabello. Lo miro varias veces, pues lo tenia mas brillante que de costumbre. Se ató una simple coleta, se delineó apenas los ojos y puso algo de maquillaje en sus mejillas. Las pecas que casi desaparecieran en la adolescencia, volvieron notándose mas esta vez, así que se cuido de no maquillarse tanto. Salio del cuarto de baño y comenzó el calvario de qué ponerse! Toda su antigua ropa ni siquiera le prendía, Con angustia se sentó en la cama, pensando si quedaría bien ir en pijamas, porque era lo único de lo que tenia que le entraba. Así, triste, la encontró su mamá. Ella traía unas prendas en la mano.

- Cómo te levantaste? – le pregunto dejando las prendas en la cama, al lado de la pelirroja – Veo que mal.

- Y cómo quieres que me despierte? No tengo que ponerme!

- Te lo dije, pero tu pensaste que tendrías tiempo. Esa panza crece cada día, de manera extraordinaria!

- Anda mamá, anímame mas! – dijo sarcásticamente

- Ah!! Yo estaba igual cuando estaba esperando a Charlie, sentía que explotaba! Pero no te preocupes, le hice unos arreglos a tu uniforme de auror.- Ginny lo miró y sonrió – Molly había suplantado la cintura del pantalón por una tela elástica, que a medida que avanzara el embarazo podría usarlo sin problemas. Y la camisa, entallada y con el símbolo de los aurores, la había suplantado por una con un corte debajo del busto y desde allí salían varias pinzas, que tenían la misma utilidad del pantalón.

- Mamá!!- dijo sonriente – Esto es fantástico! – rápidamente se vistió.

- Desayuna, no puedes ir sin comer nada.- sonrió – Recuerda que debes pensar y comer por dos.

Después de un suculento desayuno. Se apareció en el punto de previsto en el ministerio. Agradeció que el pequeño saco que llevaba le ocultara el vientre, porque no podría soportar las miradas. Estaba nerviosa. La razón es que a pesar de levantarse temprano, se tomaba en serio eso de comer por dos. Hasta tal punto que tardó casi una hora en desayunar, y sólo terminó porque su madre le quitó el plato y literalmente la corrió de la casa. Tenía que estar en su trabajo a las 8 y eran casi las nueve y diez, cuando subió al elevador. Dentro del pequeño espacio, hacía demasiado calor, por lo que tuvo que quitarse el abrigo. Los que estaban en el elevador, la saludaban y directamente posaban su mirada en el punto medio de su cuerpo, sorprendidos. Después de recibir algunas felicitaciones, ya estaba realmente fastidiada, y suspiro esperanzada de que esto sólo fuera en el primer día, que luego se acostumbren a verla en ese estado, y la dejaran en paz. El elevador se detuvo en el quinto piso y la portezuela se abrió. Fue un instante en que dejó de respirar, al ver quien entraba a ese reducido espacio. Harry sonreía, junto a otro auror que venia con él. No la vió al principio, sólo reparó en su presencia cuando el otro auror, la saludo efusivamente. Se quedo pasmado. Ella trato de serenarse ante la primera impresión, y son una suave sonrisa saludó a su compañero. Luego lo miró y no supo si saludarlo o no. Decidió que no, cuando él se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda. El otro joven, no sabia que hacer… Si quedarse hablando con Harry o con Ginny. En el elevador había un silencio sepulcral…

- Como has estado Weasley? – dijo Roberts, tratando de hacer mas llevadera la situación y rezando para que el elevador se apurara y así, salir de ahí.

- Bien… tu sabes – bajó la mirada.

- Te has salvado de todos los informes de la misión – Harry lo miró, y él se puso colorado – tienes suerte… creo.

- Si, yo también… eso creo… - dijo con voz apagada.

- Y como va el bebé? – preguntó nuevamente Roberts. Ginny le sonrió brevemente y luego se puso seria cuando Harry se dio vuelta y miró su vientre y se quedo mirándolo, varios segundos, luego se dio vuelta y toco nervioso los botones.

- Ya ves… creciendo.

- Si ya veo – dijo sonriendo. Y nuevamente el silencio. Ginny miraba su nuca y él impasible, miraba la portezuela. Ella sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y se dio vuelta para mirar la pared. Con suerte podría traspasarla y salir de ahí. Roberts codeó a Harry, para hacerle señas y mostrarle a Ginny. El hizo el intento de mover los labios para decirle algo, pero sólo se quedó en eso. Su orgullo herido pudo mas.

- Este elevador que no se apura – dijo nervioso.

- Tienes alguna urgencia? – dijo Roberts – Ah ya se, te espera Anne? – Harry lo miró con rabia. Roberts se reía burlonamente.

- Si claro – Ginny emitió un sollozo y Harry la miró. Pero solo podía ver su espalda. Miró a Roberts y le dio un golpe, susurrando un "idiota" – Como que me muero de ganas de tener a mi lado a esa pesada!! – El elevador llego al segundo piso y rápidamente salio de allí. Respiraba entrecortado. Ginny tardo mas.

- Nos vemos adentro Weasley!! - dijo sonriendo Roberts y apuró el paso para alcanzar a Harry. Este paso cerca de la oficina contra el uso indebido de artefactos muggles, saludando a Arthur y entró a la oficina de aurores. Ginny caminaba lentamente.

- Veo que dejaste de comer y viniste! – dijo sonriendo su padre, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

- Muy gracioso padre! – dijo enojada – Acabo de pasar el peor momento y tu me vienes con eso.

- Lo viste?

- Lo sufrí en el elevador… no estaba preparada aun para verlo… - suspiró – bueno será mejor que me presente. Ya estoy algo atrasada.- su padre la acompaño hasta la puerta de entrada del cuartel. Le dio otro beso, le deseo suerte y entro en la oficina. Todos, absolutamente todos la miraron al entrar, sonriéndole . Hasta Romilda Vane le sonreía. Ella saludo sonriente, y se fue hacia su escritorio. Allí tuvo su primer desagradable sorpresa. Su lugar lo había usurpado una tal Anne Scrimgeour. La rabia hizo teñir su cara de rojo, hecho que notaron todos sus compañeros. Romilda se acerco.

- Hola Ginny!! te ves mas bonita, que nunca!- ella la miró.

- Gracias! –solo dijo y se quedó parada – Esta es la sobrina del ministro? – preguntó señalando el cartelito en el escritorio.

- Es una pesada! Y una arrimada – agrego Romilda – Tu sabes… ninguno de los aurores necesitó tutorías, pero ella vino exigiendo que sea el mismísimo Harry la que… - la miro – bueno y el ministro, le concedió el deseo. Harry está furioso. Esa infeliz no se le despega.- Miro hacia los lados, esperando que nadie la escuche – Todos dicen que ella no ha hecho el curso de auror… que sólo esta aquí para atrapar a… - se quedo callada. Ginny completo la frase.

- Harry? – Romilda asintió – Bueno él es libre.. puede hacer lo que quiera – Suspiro nuevamente – Pero donde quedo yo? Es decir, dónde tendré mis cosas?

- Bueno … Deberías ver a…

- WEASLEY! – gritaron desde la oficina de Kinsley, Ginny giro su cabeza y vio la conocida calva de su jefe y el gran aro de oro en su oreja izquierda. – Acércate cuando puedas por aquí, quieres? – dijo sonriente

- Si señor – dijo ella – Sólo dejaré esto… bueno no se donde dejarlo… es que..

- Dámelo – dijo Romilda – yo lo pondré en mi escritorio.

- Gracias. – dijo sonriendo y salio caminando lentamente hacia donde la llamaban. Cuando entró, se sintió la peor piltrafa del mundo. Ahí estaba Harry, junto con su jefe y bien cerca de su adorado, la mas despampanante rubia que haya visto, que no sea veela y se llamara Fleur, que la miraba burlonamente.

- Como estas niña? – dijo Kinsley. La mujer hizo una mueca burlona.

- Creo que te darás cuenta, que ya no soy una niña – dijo mostrándole su vientre – veras, estoy embarazada, así que…

- Bueno, pero cómo estas?

- Bien, y con ganas de trabajar…- dijo serena. Harry la miraba a los ojos, así que hablar en ese tono le costaba bastante. El calor que sentía al estar cerca de el comenzaba a aflorar nuevamente.

- A ti no te conocía! – dijo la rubia

- Bueno puedo decir lo mismo de usted – dijo con un tono formal – Ginevra Weasley.

- Anne….

- Si, se quien eres – la rubia la miró – tienes mi escritorio - La rubia sonrió –Pero te aseguro que será lo único que me quites – Harry se puso rojo y Kinsley lanzo una risita nerviosa…

- Que otra cosa podría quitarte? – dijo ella sin entender.

- Ya te lo dije, nada mas – Miro a Kinsley –Que papel voy a tener aquí? Se que no podré ser parte del escuadrón especial, así que…

- Tu eras miembro del escuadrón especial? – pregunto Anne incrédula.

- Que, lo dudas?

- Bueno eres tan pequeña… – Harry la miró. Sabía que si algo le reventaba a Ginny era que le dijeran pequeña. Tosió.

- Si, pero tu sabes, no se mide la idoneidad de alguien por el tamaño. Sino mírate a ti. Eres alta, hermosa, y según he escuchado, eres tan patética, que necesitas tener un tutor para que te enseñe como colgar tu capa en el perchero – Harry hizo una rara mueca para no reírse. Kinsley no logró hacer lo mismo y lanzó una carcajada. Anne estaba roja de vergüenza y Ginny sonreía satisfecha _"Quizás me lo quites bruja, pensó, pero no te será fácil conmigo cerca…"_

- Ay Weasley, te aseguro que te he extrañado tanto!! – dijo Kinsley. Harry pensó lo mismo, pero no lo dijo, recordando que aun estaba enojado con ella.

- Bueno, aun no me has respondido – dijo ella.

- La verdad es que serás algo así como mi secretaria – ella lo miro – si, necesito una – sonrió – y además te encargaras de tomar datos de todas y cada una de las misiones, y archivarlas.

- Trabajo de oficina…- dijo serena.

- Así es.. – carraspeo Kinsley – luego el nuevo jefe de aurores – miro a Harry – te dirá que puedes hacer.

- Que lo diga ahora. – lo miró

- Bueno… - dijo mirándola a los ojos – Harás lo mismo… y puedes ser mi secretaria…

- Cuando nazca mi bebé, volveré al escuadrón especial?

- Todavía estás obsesionada con eso?

- Soy buena, soy una buena auror. Creo tener derecho a preguntar o no? Cuando nazca mi hijo, volveré? –

- Cuando nazca "nuestro" hijo, veremos – Ginny sintió que su pecho se llenaba de emoción y pudo a duras penas, mantenerse sin llorar.

- Nuestro? – dijo Anne.

- Si, verás, Scrimgeour – dijo Harry – Ginny será la madre de mi hijo.. – La rubia la miro con rabia –

- Solo tengo varios pedidos, que hacer… - lo interrumpió Ginny y todos la miraron.

- Dinos ahora y veremos si podemos complacerte… - le contestó Harry.

- Bueno, yo necesito ir al baño… verán yo – y su rostro se tiño de un rosado suave - … el bebe aplasta un poco mi vejiga urinaria y eso hace que necesite ir al baño mas de lo usual…

- No hay problema con eso. – dijo Harry, suavemente.

- Y… bueno, tengo controles periódicos con el medimago.

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte – le salio sin pensar. Ginny lo miro.

- Yo… no hará falta, Hermione me acompañara – el bajo la cabeza – Y … - aquí miro a la rubia que todavía estaba pegada al lado de Harry - … quiero mi escritorio de vuelta.

- No… eso no será posible – dijo Anne

- Aquí el que decido soy yo… - dijo Kinsley – y luego será Harry. Por lo pronto, tu ocuparas el escritorio que esta cerca del baño – Ginny sonrió – Y tu Weasley, correremos tu escritorio cerca de mi oficina… no mejor, lo pondremos aquí. Te necesito tiempo completo, si vas a tomar nota de todas las reuniones que tendremos…

- Súper! – dijo y se levantó rápidamente – Ahora si no me necesitan… debo ir al baño! – Salió… pero volvió al minuto! – Disculpen, pueden enviar a alguien… tengo la imperiosa necesidad de comer brujas fritas de la máquina que está en al atrio…. – Harry la miro, ella hizo lo mismo, quedándose así, por un espacio de tiempo prolongado. Luego asintió.

- Scrimgeour! – la rubia lo miró – Ya escuchaste, que sean de la máquina del atrio – y volvió hacia los papeles.

Si había algo que aborrecía Ginny de su nuevo trabajo era la cantidad de tiempo que tenía que estar sentada y escribiendo largos pergaminos. Es que tenía a su cargo la penosa misión de transcribir, para que queden registradas, todas las misiones que los aurores llevaban a cabo durante la jornada. Esto no era la primera vez que lo hacía, durante sus primeras semanas como auror, su única tarea era de oficina, pero ahora tenia una carga que le hacía tener fuertes dolores de espalda, al estar sentada por largos períodos de tiempo. Varias veces ese trabajo era gratificante porque esperaba, que Harry se sentara a contarle lo que sucedía en sus misiones. "Patético" pensaba ella cada vez que se conformaba con solo verlo de esa manera. Lo malo es que siempre estaba esa mosca molesta de Anne Scrimgeour, siempre revoloteando cerca de Harry. Uno de esos raros encuentros tuvo un sabor dulce para la pelirroja cuando vio entrar a Harry con un humor de perros y detrás de él, la mosca Anne, como le habían puesto junto a Romilda, farfullando mil disculpas. Ginny estaba en el escritorio de su nueva amiga de trabajo, charlando de cualquier cosa.

- Te creí mucho mas inteligente!! – le grito Harry en medio del salón. Romilda se acerco a Ginny.

- Pobre, eso es decirle mucho! No tiene nada de inteligencia!! – rieron por lo bajo.

- Lo lamento Harry, yo no sabia que… - se disculpaba Anne.

- No pongas excusas, es lo primero que te enseñan en la escuela de aurores, debes apoyar a tu compañero! Por que lo dejaste solo?

- Bueno.. yo…

- De seguro se perdió viendo su imagen en un vidrio… presumida – volvieron a reír.

- Yo estuve … me distraje, y bueno ya te dije que lo lamento! – dijo desesperada – que puedo hacer para que me perdones…

- Lo que podrías hacer no lo harías nunca!! – Anne lo miro. Ginny también – Dejarme en paz! – Ginny sonrió.

- Tu sabes que mi tío…

- Si ya se… estoy harto, te aseguro que si no me gustara mi trabajo ya hubiera renunciado…- Miro hacia el escritorio de Romilda y las vio cuchicheando muy divertidas – Y ustedes que les parece tan divertido?

- Nada – dijo Romilda – Nada Harry, solo estábamos…

- Estamos comparando estrategias… - concluyó La pelirroja.

- Por qué no estas en tu escritorio? – pregunto a Ginny.

- Yo.. tuve que ir al baño y…

- Pues te espero en la oficina, tienes que hacer el reporte.- Ginny se levantó a duras penas. Harry se fue hacia la oficina – No Anne, ya tuve demasiado de ti, vete al hospital y quédate allí hasta que Martin salga! A ver si así aprendes lo que es el compañerismo! – le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- Mala suerte chica! – le dijo Ginny al pasar.

- Te alegra que me vaya mal, no? – le dijo con furia, tomándola del brazo. Romilda se puso en guardia. Ginny miró el punto en que ella la tomaba.

- Claro que no, Anne – dijo serena – si a ti te va mal… pasa lo que creo que pasó, alguien sale lastimado. Yo no deseo que seas una inútil… Pero debes aprender lo que es trabajo en equipo! Ahora por que no vas a ver como esta tu compañero? Si tienes problemas en encontrar el hospital, hay un cartel al frente que dice "HOS-PI-TAL", que te indica que ese es el edificio. Romilda rió. Anne salio rápidamente sin decir nada.- Boba!!

- WEASLEY TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!

- YA VOY! – grito, entrando y dando un portazo – para todavía no ser jefe, gritas demasiado. No crearás un buen clima de trabajo, sabes?

- Estás lista para escribir?

- Si – dijo ella impasible- yo… Auch! – murmuró y se sentó rápidamente. Harry se alarmó y rodeó el escritorio para arrodillarse cerca de la pelirroja.

- Que ha sucedido? –la miró.

- Nada…

- Te ha dolido algo? –Ella lo miró.

- No… - dijo algo perturbada – Es sólo que el bebé… es algo inquieto…

- Eh?

- Se está moviendo! – dijo ella sonriendo. Harry puso la mano en el vientre, y pudo sentir, el leve movimiento. Luego la miro a los ojos… y se perdió en aquella mirada tan pura. Ginny sentía que el calor mas sofocante la estaba ahogando.

- Siempre es así? – dijo el, con una sonrisa cálida. Ella se puso roja. "_No, sólo cuando me tocas siento este calor que no soporto…"_ – digo, se mueve así, siempre?

- No sólo cuando estoy cansada.

- Deberías irte a tu casa – el seguía con la mano en el cuerpo de Ginny – si estas agotada…

- No es eso, sólo que tuve algo que… me he reído mucho hoy… Romilda es muy graciosa!

- Si, veo que se llevan bien – dijo el dejando de tocarla. Ginny se sintió frustrada.

- Bueno, a diferencia de … otros… yo se perdonar.

- Toma la pluma, si estas en condiciones podríamos empezar… - Así era todos los días, podrían estar bien y al segundo todo se iba a la basura, o al revés. Después de una larga exposición, que a Ginny casi le dolía la mano de tanto escribir, Harry salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta. Ella se quedó sola, tratando de controlar la respiración y volver de la exaltación que le provocaba estar tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos de el.

Los celos son un mal consejero, eso Ginny lo sabia bien, pero a decir verdad ella nunca fue muy racional si de Harry se trataba. Si solo alguien lo nombraba, toda su maquinaria cerebral era bloqueada y cada una de sus respuestas a los estímulos era más visceral. Era común verla con la cara roja al ver como esa pulposa rubia se le pegaba a Harry en cada uno de los momentos en que estaba en la oficina, y lo peor de todo es que el parecía no darse cuenta, o el pensamiento preferido que ocupaba la mente de Ginny cuando se encontraba en esos momentos… " El muy infeliz lo hace para mortificarme… pero ya lo mortificaría yo… ah, si no me viera como una gran foca…" y nuevamente caía en un pozo depresivo. La verdad era, que Harry si se daba cuenta de que Anne solo estaba ahí para tratar de atraparlo. Se había dado cuenta cuando al verla en acción, era una inútil. No tenia ni siquiera el conocimiento básico. Varias veces le hablo a Kinsley para que se le sacara de encima, pero desgraciadamente el jefe no podía hacer nada. Tratándose de la sobrina del jefe mayor…

- Hace calor aquí!! – dijo Anne –

- Por qué no le pides a tu tío que ponga algunos esclavos para que te abaniquen? – dijo Ginny riendo por lo bajo – después de todo, tu tío hace lo que quieres…

- Por supuesto - dijo enderezando su figura – Después de todo unas nacen consentidas, otras… - la miro burlona – Pobretonas – Ginny se levanto – OH!! que sucede? Es que acaso dije algo que te perturbo?

- No, solo me dio un calambre – dijo con la boca fruncida –

- Es que por alguna razón pensé que al decirte Pobretona…

- O sea que me lo decías a mi?

- Claro, es que conoces a otra pobretona que este aquí…

- No – dijo con ojos acuosos – pero sabes que no me avergüenza, saber de donde vengo… por lo menos, sabes que tengo lo que tengo gracias a mi esfuerzo… no a que mi tío es el ministro.

- Que tratas de decir? – dijo alzando la voz. Y aquí aparecieron los estúpidos celos.

- Vamos, todo el mundo sabe que eres un elemento inservible, solo estas aquí porque tu te encaprichaste con Harry! – Dijo alzando la voz.

- Ja! – rió con sarcasmo – y eso te duele no? Vamos a sacarnos las caretas… Por lo menos yo juego limpio!

- Que tratas de decirme, eh? – dijo acercándose – Que yo juego sucio?

- Es evidente – dijo señalándole el vientre con su varita – Y te salio todo mal… te regalaste a un hombre y trataste de atraparlo con un hijo… - rió – Y que ganaste con eso? El no quiere saber nada de ti! Acaso no te diste cuenta que Harry tiene miles de opciones mejores que tu? Yo por ejemplo…

- No digas mas por que… - Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Por que? Es la verdad, acaso pensaste que un hombre tan sofisticado como Harry Potter, alguien con tanta fama, tan reconocido… pudiera enredarse con una pobretona estúpida como tu? – Ginny sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho.- no le interesas ni tu… ni tu hijo!

- SCRIMGEOUR! – grito Harry saliendo de la oficina - QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO? - miro a Ginny, acercándose a ella preocupado – Ginny estas bien? Estas pálida… - ella lo miro.

- Creo que ella tiene razón… - trato de salir, pero él la detuvo

- Quédate donde estás… Vane, tráele un vaso de agua – dijo y luego la ayudo a sentarse. Cuando vio que ella estaba algo mejor. Se dirigió a Anne – TU!

- Harry…

- CUANDO TE DIRIJAS A MI, HÁBLAME POR MI APELLIDO! – rugió – PUEDES SER LA SOBRINA DEL MINISTRO, PERO AQUÍ NO HARÁS LO QUE TE PLAZCA!

- Ella se estaba burlando de mi!! – chilló.

- Si? pues deberías haber ido a reclamarme a mi o a Kinsley… NO TE METAS EN CUESTIONES QUE NO TE INCUMBEN!

- Pero Harry como puedes… es decir solo mírala!! – dijo defendiendo su postura.

- Y eso a ti que te importa! Mi hijo es mi vida!! Y ella bueno… de eso no voy a discutir contigo!

- Es que basta solo verla!! – Harry la miro con mas rabia – Tu te mereces algo mejor que eso!! Yo podría …

- TU NO PUEDES NI ATARTE LOS CORDONES DE LOS ZAPATOS! – dijo rabioso. La rubia enrojeció.- NI SIQUIERA TE REGISTRO. NO ME GUSTAN LAS RUBIAS!

- Pero es que acaso me puedes decir que encuentras interesantes a las insulsas pelirrojas?

- Y si así fuera que?

- Que eres idiota! Una pelirroja no podría darte nada!! – Harry salio rojo de furia, si se quedaba un minuto mas… - Harry!!

- No te atrevas a hablar así – la miro fríamente – dos pelirrojas me han dado todo lo que…

- A si? Dime que pueden haberte dado ellas!! – dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Una me va a hacer el hombre mas feliz, dándome un hijo – Ginny lo miro. Pero el seguía mirando con rabia a Anne. Pero entendió al verlo cual era la segunda pelirroja a la que se refería… - La otra – respiro entrecortado – La otra me dio la vida y murió para salvarme… – Cerro la puerta de golpe y se perdió.

- Eres una idiota! – dijo Ginny levantando la varita- Largate de aquí.. ahorrate la humillación que te hará vivir cuando le diga a tu tío que eres patética! – Anne solo recogió sus cosas y desapareció. Ginny entro despacio al despacho y lo vio, sentado en la gran butaca, restregándose los ojos debajo de las gafas. No tuvo dudas de que había estado llorando.

- No quiero hablar con nadie! – dijo Sin mirar quien estaba ahí

- Harry – el bajo la mano y la miro – Yo… necesito ir al medimago… veras… tengo control.

- Vete – dijo luego asumiendo la misma posición.

- Gracias por defenderme… -

- VETE! – dijo y sin decir nada Ginny salio de allí llorando. Solo resta decir que a Anne Scrimgeour no la vieron mas por allí.

Dos semanas después del violento incidente y posterior huida de la sobrina del ministro, Kinsley reunió a todo el personal en el gran salón donde estaban la mayoría de las oficinas de los aurores. Por medio de magia habían desaparecido todos los escritorios y dispuesto varias sillas a modo de auditorio. Al frente una pequeña tarima y un atril. Pegadas a la pared una butaca de cuero al medio y otras mas pequeñas alrededor. La ceremonia de asunción, seria a las 10, pero la mayoría de los Weasley se tomaron el trabajo de llegar una hora antes para tener los primeros sitios. Harry estaba muy nervioso. No por el hecho de la tremenda responsabilidad que iba a asumir de ahora en adelante, sino por el hecho de que una vez mas sería el centro de atención, y motivo de salir en la portada de la mayoría de los medios gráficos mágicos. Tenia El uniforme de los aurores, camisa y pantalón de color azul marino con ribetes a los costados de color rojo, y encima de este una túnica del mismo color con el escudo de los aurores. Dobby se había encargado personalmente de colgar en la prenda la orden de Merlín, primera clase, que había recibido al derrotar a Voldemort.

Cuando entro al recinto ya estaba lleno y al subir a la tarima, recibió el aplauso de los presentes. Una muy efusiva señora Weasley batía a rabiar las manos y se enjugaba las lágrimas. El solo le sonrió y movió la mano, como único saludo. Al lado de Molly y siguiendo en orden, estaban Arthur, Ron, Hermione, que traía a Carrie en brazos, una silla vacía, los gemelos, Bill y Fleur, y el último de la fila Charlie con una amiga. Centro su atención en la silla vacía. Era su lugar, pero ella todavía no llegaba, y lo peor que pensó, angustiándolo mas, que ella no vendría. Bajo la vista y se sentó en la butaca. Puso sus brazos en los apoya brazos y espero.

A las 9:58 hs, el ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, acompañado de Kinsley Shacklebolt entraban al recinto y ocupaban sus lugares en la tarima. La misma voz que se escuchaba en el elevador y que muchas veces imagino que tenia un cuerpo sensual, se presento frente a el como una bruja viejita, de cabello gris, y mirada de abuelita de cuentos de hadas…

- Buenos días, a todos los presentes… Daremos comienzo a la ceremonia de asunción del nuevo director del Área de seguridad Ministerial, y por consiguiente del nuevo jefe de Escuadrón de Aurores. A continuación tendrá la palabra el ministro de magia… - Hubo varios aplausos y el ministro se levanto dirigiéndose serio hacia al atril, llevando varios pergaminos. Harry resoplo, este iba ha ser un discurso demasiado largo. Scrimgeour carraspeo

- Buenos días a todos!! Como ministro de magia es para mi un enorme placer estar aquí para tomar juramento a dos personas que son indiscutidamente, los mas valiosos elementos que los aurores hemos tenido en mucho tiempo. Como sabrán, yo mismo he…- El ministro se calló. Un tumulto se vio al final del salón… todas las personas se dieron vuelta a ver que sucedía. Y Harry sonrió, "Era de esperarse" pensó "Ahí esta ella causando conmoción como siempre" Ginny trataba de acercarse, como podía hacia su asiento. Cuando llego, miro hacia la tarima y pidió disculpas al ministro. Luego hizo levantar de sus asientos a todos los Weasley para poder llegar al destinado para ella. Se sentó colorada e hizo una seña graciosa para permitirle a Scrimgeour seguir su discurso. -…. Si, como decía antes de ser interrumpidos – Ginny bajo la cabeza avergonzada – Yo mismo he sido parte de esta división así que se perfectamente, quien es Kinsley Shacklebolt. Valiente, temerario, estupendo estratega. Creo que la división de aurores te quedaba chica, y por eso he decidido bajo un decreto aprobado por unanimidad, crear el Área de Seguridad Ministerial. Departamento cuya cabeza tendrá todo el control de los efectivos de la seguridad mágica, Por el pasaran todos los planes que cualquier jefe de seguridad tenga pensado, y tendrá la autoridad de, aun sin consultarme, tomar la decisión adecuada, para cada caso. Kinsley – le hizo una seña y el moreno auror, algo avergonzado se levantó – Juráis por Merlín, y el código de magia, cumplir y hacer cumplir las leyes ministeriales, como así también desempeñar con honestidad y lealtad el cargo de Director del Área de Seguridad ministerial.

- Si… juro – Aplausos generales. Los aurores, ubicados a un costado aplaudieron y dieron gritos de hurra al nuevo director – Gracias, muchas gracias… - dijo cuando El ministro le dio la palabra – Solo les diré que llevare mi trabajo con la misma seriedad y respeto como me he manejado en toda mi carrera. – se alejo de la tarima y le dio el lugar al ministro nuevamente. Harry se levantó de su asiento y saludo a su exjefe con un apretón de manos y un fuerte abrazo. Luego se sentó.

- Gracias Kinsley.. – dijo el ministro - Ahora para mi será un enorme placer… - _"ahora es mi turno"_ pensó Harry. _"Aquí estoy la mascotita de Scrimgeour, mira que montar semejante espectáculo de circo solo para salir en la prensa… es odioso, estoy harto de ser … Como odio estar en el centro de todo… que todos me miren.. Por que ella no me mira? Diablos!! mírame, mírame, mírame"_ La pelirroja lo miró. "_No te estoy mirando, no te estoy mirando…"_ la pelirroja hablaba con Hermione. _"Anda mírame, mírame solo un poco mas…"_ – Harry? – le dijo el ministro – Estamos esperando por ti… - visiblemente rojo y mirando como todos los hermanos Weasley se burlaban, se levanto y se acerco al atril. El ministro le hizo el juramento.

- Si, juro! – dijo con seguridad, recibiendo el aplauso rabioso de la mayoría de los presentes y un sin numero de flashes, lo cegaron. Volvía a su asiento, cuando Scrimgeour lo tomó para que dijera una palabras – Si.. bueno … se supone que diga algunas palabras…

- Dilo como cuando le propusiste... – El codazo que Hermione le dio a su esposo fue mas que evidente. El sonrió.

- Gracias amigo! – todos rieron – La verdad es que no tenía un discurso preparado para decir… Verán cuando estaba en el colegio, y los días de Voldemort resurgían… yo decidí que ser auror me ayudaría a derrotarlo, y me dije si Harry, tu puedes ser auror – sonrió – Aunque era pésimo en pociones – risas generales- Luego me di cuenta que no fue, el querer ser auror lo que me llevo a derrotarlo. Fue la determinación y la seguridad, de que podía hacerlo. Eso unido a la ayuda incomparable de mis amigos – Hermione y Ron estaban sonrientes – Con esto quiero decirles, que de la misma manera cumpliré con el rol que desde hoy comienzo a ocupar, con determinación, y no creyéndome el jefe. Necesitare de la ayuda de mis amigos, ustedes aurores, solo así en equipo podremos hacer del escuadrón de aurores la división mas importante del ministerio. – Los vítores de sus compañeros fueron estruendosos. El movió la mano para continuar. Ellos inmediatamente se callaron – Pero también tengo que hacer mención al excelente jefe que he tenido desde el principio. El me enseño todo lo que se, ha sido mi maestro y mentor, y uno de los aurores mas extraordinarios que he visto en acción. Kinsley, gracias por todo y espero que podamos formar un equipo estupendo. – El auror, visiblemente emocionado se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias Harry – Dijo en voz baja – eres tan extraordinario como tu padre… Ellos y Sirius estarían orgullosos de ti –

- Gracias, Kinsley.

- Y Con estas emocionantes palabras – dijo el ministro – damos por concluida la ceremonia. Agradecemos su presencia. Y volveremos a vernos muy pronto. – tímidos aplausos – La gente comenzó a acercarse para saludar, algunos se retiraban, y los mas molestos, los reporteros, se tiraron en la tarima para conseguir la nota.

- Largo!! el nuevo jefe de aurores no dará entrevistas – rugieron varios aurores –

- Gracias amigos – Los Weasley se acercaron. Uno a uno le dieron un abrazo y las felicitaciones correspondientes. Solo faltaba que ella se acercara, pero no lo hizo. Lo miraba desde lejos y sin mediar palabra se alejo. El sintió un nudo en el estomago… era el momento de pedirle volver? Si era sincero, desde que la vio en el elevador el primer día después de su suspensión, tuvo la desenfrenada idea de pedirle que vuelva… ver a su hijo crecer dentro de esa mujer, lo empujaba mas y mas a querer perdonarla. Sacudió su cabeza y con paso firme se acerco a la pelirroja con la decisión correcta.

****

****

**Nota de la autora:** si, fue un capitulo algo raro… cuando le releí, me pareció que fue traído de los pelos… hecho a las apuradas… no recuerdo que pasaba en esos momentos por mi vida… tampoco puedo explicarme el por que de la aparición de la sobrina del ministro… o quizás no tenga ninguna explicación y lo haya hecho de mala que soy… para hacer aflorar las inseguridades de una mujer embarazada, que sufre losa cambios corporales y emocionales que conlleva un embarazo!! Bueno, denle la explicación que quieran, ya esta escrito y lo han leído… denme su opinión al respecto.

Perdonen por la falta de tilde o acentos en algunas palabras... recien me acabo de dar cuenta que no lo revisé como debía. Pero era esto o que ustedes esperen hasta la proxima semana...

Para los amantes de los capítulos largos… desde aquí creo que los capítulos se vuelven algo maratónicos… así que no me lo agradezcan…

Y sobre el bebé… bueno, no dire nada al respecto… ya me han retado varias veces porque adelanto cosas… aunque si les puedo adelantar algo: El capitulo va a ser divertido, y me mate de risa escribiendolo… y otra cosa mas: Es largo.

Saludos Silvia


	25. 1,2,3!

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por los comentarios vertidos en el capitulo anterior… Para aquellos que lo preguntan… todavía el proyecto de la segunda parte esta algo estancado… tengo escritos dos capítulos pero no logro darle el tiempo necesario para dedicarme solo a escribir…. Aparte, febrero se presenta con algo de depresión en mí…. Y paso la mayor parte del mes sin ganas de nada.**

**Ahora si… este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos de la historia, porque al igual que el del cumpleaños de Ginny, en este me mataba de la risa a medida que lo escribía (si, quizás a algunos le resulte idiota y falto de contenido, pero bueno…. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito) Ya verán por que se los comento.**

**Ahora si, los dejo con la actualización y espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 25**

**1, 2… 3!!!!**

Ya estaba decidido. Era solo cuestión de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la felicidad. Ella estaba a escasos metros, pero Harry no contaba que esa distancia estaba ocupada por cientos de personas que querían saludar al nuevo jefe del Escuadrón de aurores.

El primer escollo y Harry no supo de donde salió, el ex ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, le puso sus manos en el pecho para detenerlo.

- Harry Potter! – Dijo con una sonrisa que ha Harry se le hizo muy falsa – Era de esperarse que tu… fueras jefe de aurores. Te felicito – Harry estaba a punto de aceptar la felicitación, si no hubiera visto detrás del ex ministro a una mujer pequeña con la cara redonda, parecida a un sapo… Dolores Umbridge – Le decía a Dolores…

- Disculpe usted Fudge. – Dijo con rabia – pero se me hace muy difícil aceptar su felicitación, y mucho menos la de esta mujer.

- Harry Potter – dijo con esa voz infantil que asqueaba a Harry – La verdad, es que pensé que eras de los hombres que olvidan y perdonan…

- Si? Pues se me hace difícil olvidar cuando usted me gravó con dolor, cosas que no debo olvidar!! – y le mostró furioso el dorso de la mano donde aun se veían gravadas las letras que le obligara a escribir "No debo decir mentiras" – Puede verlas "Señora?" y usted Fudge? – el ex ministro miró a Harry sin saber que decir –

- Solo era una forma de disciplinar a los alumnos. Para que aprendas el mensaje…

- Si? Pues no la ví acusarme de mentiroso cuando derroté a Voldemort!!!

- Bueno. Harry debes entender…

- Ah si? Y qué debo entender? Que esta mujer es una cínica, mentirosa y delincuente? Porque no me olvido tampoco de que usted mandó a los dementores a Privet Drive! – los que estaban cerca se dieron vuelta para seguir la discusión.

- Eso no es… - la mujer estaba roja.

- Se atrevería a desmentirme? Sabe que en ese cuarto, no solo estábamos usted y yo… había mas alumnos!

- Dolores?

- Yo… no sé de que me habla… - Harry respiró profundamente.

- Solo quiero que se aleje de mi – la miró – no quiero cruzarme con usted.. – siguió caminando rápidamente, tratando de serenarse y encontrar a Ginny, pero otra persona lo tomó del brazo y lo interrumpió.

- Harry!! – él lo miro y luego sonrió

- Neville!! – dijo y lo abrazó – como estás?

- Estoy mas que bien!! – dijo sonriendo – Vine a felicitarte… Cho también te manda saludos…

- Por qué no vino?

- Nuestro hijo nació!! – y sus mejillas se colorearon. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Felicitaciones, me imagino que es… varón?

- Así es… mi abuela es la mas contenta. ahora se le cae la baba, y llora porque el apellido Longbottom no se acabará conmigo! Decía que yo era tan inútil, que no podría encontrar ni esposa.

- Pero tu le demostraste que no.- El asintió.

- Y tu Harry? Además de ser jefe de aurores…

- Yo también… seré padre – Neville abrió los ojos – Ginny está embarazada.

- Pensé que te habías peleado… es que recibimos tu invitación y luego la cancelación.

- Es una larga historia – De pronto la vio – disculpa Neville, quiero… necesito…

- Si, ve – le dio la mano – A ver si algún día de estos nos encontramos a tomar algo!!

- Cuando quieras! – dijo, ya perdiéndose entre la gente. Esquivó a varios reporteros y llegó al final del salón. Ginny estaba conversando con Romilda. Esta le hizo señas y ella se dio vuelta. Lo miró inexpresiva.

- Hola, felicitaciones… Señor – dijo Ginny sin entusiasmo.

- Ah, eh… bueno si... eh... hola – Romilda largó una risita – Yo me preguntaba por que no me saludaste – Ella abrió los ojos.

- Que ya empiezas con las ordenes? – dijo enojada – ahora harás un decreto para que todos saluden a su eminencia! – dijo burlonamente. Harry se puso serio.

- No, yo solo… es que… bueno si no querías felicitarme, para que viniste a la ceremonia?

- Pues porque era obligación! Si yo faltara, me descontarían el sueldo.

- Lo mismo llegaste tarde! – Si pensó llegar, y pedirle que volviera, con la actitud de la pelirroja se olvidó por completo.

- Y a ti que te importa! – le dijo ella – Es que ahora debo darte un reporte de cada uno de mis movimientos? Es que acaso, ahora el cuartel se convertirá en un campo de concentración?

- No tergiverses mis palabras! – Todos los que quedaban en el salón se dieron vuelta al sentir la gritadera. Romilda estaba en el medio y no sabía si irse o quedarse. – Sabes perfectamente que... bah olvídalo, eres mas terca que una mula. No se por qué me gasto en darte una explicación… el embarazo parece anularte el cerebro.

- Que dijiste? Insinúas que soy una descerebrada?

- No, solo quería saber si estabas bien…

- Pues estoy bien, SEÑOR! - y se alejó.

- A dónde vas?

- Al baño, o es que ahora deberé levantarte la mano y pedirte permiso también cuando vaya?

- Eres imposible!

- Y tu eres… patético! – y salió hacia el baño.

- Orgullosa!

- Y tu eres un idiota! – rió Romilda.

- No te olvides que ahora soy el jefe – Ella se puso seria. El se acomodó la capa – no toleraré esa confianza. No te olvides que yo no olvido… ni perdono. – y salió de allí apresuradamente.

El cambio que se vio en el escuadrón fue evidente. El primer día de trabajo como jefe, Harry convocó a una reunión con todos los aurores. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no faltaba ninguno, se paró en frente de ellos. Harry tenía la habilidad que tenia Snape o la profesora McGonagall cuando estaban frente a la clase, no se oía volar ni una mosca. Luego carraspeó. Miró a casi todos los que estaban ahí, y notó que todos lo miraban expectantes. Trató de mantenerse serio, pero al verla sentada, con una gran bolsa de gusanos de gelatina, aflojó el semblante y casi se hecho a reír. Trató de concentrarse, mirando a Roberts. Este tampoco ayudaba. Decidió mirar al techo y enfocarse. Los demás se miraban unos a otros, y luego al techo, donde tenía la mirada Harry, preguntándose que le pasaba. Ginny después de perderse en la bolsa emergió con varios gusanos en la boca y lo miró. Romilda le dijo algo al oído. "_Lo tienes perdido"_. Ella se puso roja y rió.

- Buenos días a todos – dijo al fin, haciendo sobresaltar a casi la mitad de los presentes – La verdad es que creí conveniente hacer esta reunión. Quisiera que entiendan, que el hecho de que hoy yo esté en esa oficina no me hace diferente a ustedes. Yo no dejaré de asistir a las misiones… y espero tener colaboración de cada uno de ustedes. Sé que algunos pensarán que soy muy joven para ocupar este cargo, pero estoy seguro de poder llevarlo a cabo. Es por eso que durante estas dos semanas, empezaré a tomar entrevistas a cada uno de ustedes – los demás se miraron – para…

- Un momento… - dijo Ginny levantando la mano a la manera de Hermione cuando sabía una respuesta. El la miró.

- No es necesario levantar la mano de esa manera – Los demás rieron y ella se puso colorada – Que quieres…

- Saber como… digo usted… cómo lo llamaremos?

- Pues creo que todos aquí saben mi nombre… - dijo burlonamente.

- Pero… ya lo sé! – dijo ofuscada y apretó la bolsa de golosinas – a lo que me refiero es si debemos llamarlo señor, maestro yoda – risas – amo, o sólo Harry?

- Quieres decirme maestro Yoda? No creo sabérmelas todas… - dijo algo colorado – y definitivamente no apoyo que me digan amo. Pero aquí pueden llamarme Harry, solo Harry - Continuó. En donde había dejado…

- Nos harás entrevistas… digo, esa es una manera de medir nuestra capacidad? – los demás aurores asintieron – Porque si lo que quieres es ver si somos inútiles o no…

- Lo que intento decir… – la miró – si es que algunas personas me dejan, es que la entrevista tendrá dos intenciones. Saber su opinión sobre la manera en que nos manejamos aquí, de la infraestructura con la que contamos, y también será una manera de reorganizarnos estratégicamente… Pero eso lo hablaremos de manera personal.

- Yo que….? – trató de decir algo, pero la mano de Harry en alto y su mirada, hicieron que Ginny cerrara la boca súbitamente.

- No hablaré asuntos personales en una reunión general – le dijo severamente. Ginny lo miró. El nunca le había hablado así, estaba a punto de llorar – Yo… luego veremos tu situación, cuando te toque la entrevista. Les diré que no estaré solo. el flamante Director del Área de Seguridad Ministerial me acompañará... Bueno, no tengo mas nada que decir… cualquier eventualidad que surgiera, háganmela saber… yo estoy a disposición de ustedes. Buenos días y a trabajar. - Los demás se desconcentraron – Weasley! – ella se levantó y lo siguió a la oficina. Pasó y él cerró la puerta dejándola apoyada contra esta y acercándose peligrosamente o tentadoramente, de acuerdo a la exaltación hormonal que sufría Ginny en ese instante – Que sea la ultima vez… - La miró a los ojos. Ella miraba sus labios moverse apenas y tuvo el impulso de besarlo. – Que te atreves a interrumpirme delante de una reunión!

- Yo… - dijo ella visiblemente roja – yo lo siento... Harry… señor o como quieras que te diga… – El se separó y ella hizo un bufido reprobatorio.

- Lo sientes… creo que será el momento de que te vayas… – ella lo miró.

- Me despides? Solo porque tuve una inquietud?

- NO se trata solo de una inquietud! – dijo él – Es evidente que no podemos estar en el mismo lugar…

- Yo... no puedes hacerme esto Harry! – dijo ella sentándose – no ahora, mira te prometo que no volveré a abrir la boca frente a todos… que me mantendré al margen de cualquier situación, pero por favor no me eches! – Sus lágrimas asomaron. Harry la miró.

- Que se supone que haces? Crees que con lágrimas me vas a ablandar? – dijo rígido – no lo creo bonita…

- Yo... – se levantó – iré a recoger mis cosas…- con la cabeza gacha se dirigió a su escritorio…

- Dónde vas?

- Me despediste, no?

- No... – dijo sereno – solo te dije que no podemos seguir así, la próxima vez no voy a ser displicente contigo. No vuelvas a interrumpirme y a desvalorizar mi autoridad…

- Pero me dijiste que era hora de que me fuera! – dijo confundida.

- Si me dejaras terminar… de que te fueras olvidando de esos arranques frente a los otros aurores. Ahora soy el jefe del escuadrón. Solo quiero que no se te olvide…

- Está bien, ya te pedí disculpas…

- Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, haz un memo, con la reunión y mándaselo a Kinsley. Dile que las entrevistas se harán desde mañana. Que necesitaré que esté aquí el día entero. Y los que hagan falta.

- Perdón Harry – dijo ella – Es que… creo que algo aquí no está bien…

- Si, qué es?

- Bueno… - lo miró – yo creo que no deberías pedirle opinión a todos los aurores… - tomó la pluma y empezó a jugar con ella nerviosa.

- Si, y por que crees eso? – dijo apoyándose en el gran butacón y levantando los brazos poniéndolos detrás de la cabeza.

- Bueno, es que… son demasiados, y conociendo a los novatos…te pedirán un prostíbulo… - rió – y …

- Y según tu... que debería hacer? – la miró. Ella era buena, y debía escuchar su opinión.

- Yo creo que no todos los aurores están capacitados para darte una respuesta, además imagina si debes atender a cada uno de ellos, tardaríamos mucho tiempo! Y Kinsley, crees que puede abandonar su nuevo puesto para hacer tantas entrevistas, solo para escuchar las boberías de los novatos? Déjame decirte que yo no podré hacerlo….James estaría aquí para cuando…

- James? – dijo él, sentándose tenso, y ella se puso roja – Qué James?

- Bueno… yo pensé… que… que el bebé podría llamarse como su abuelo – El miró el vientre, y luego los ojos castaños.

- Sigue – dijo y volvió a adoptar la posición anterior – que sugieres…

- Bueno, deberías tomar la opinión de sólo los más experimentados, los de mayor antigüedad. Y creo que tú tienes algunas ideas, sino no hubieras venido con ese versito del cambio…

- Es verdad… todo lo que dices – Ginny lo miró a los ojos y los vio algo vidriosos.

- Estás bien? – él la miró – Te noto algo….

- Estoy bien…- suspiró – entonces… es una buena idea… haz el reporte y luego avísale a Kinsley. – se levantó – ah y fíjate en los expedientes, quienes son los que tienen buenos records y mas antigüedad. Haz la lista y dales una cita, por separado. Yo tengo que salir…

- Está bien – salió por la puerta pero antes de cerrar la puerta, la miró. No podía resistir más. La adoraba. Ella estaba jugando sucio. Ponerle James al niño…

- Ginny? – dijo, y ella lo miró – Gracias.

- Solo fue una idea…- dijo tranquila, sacó la bolsa de gusanos de gelatina y comió uno.

- No lo digo por eso… – Ella se quedó mirándolo – Por elegir el nombre de mi padre. – y cerró la puerta.

- Merlín!! – dijo resoplando y acariciando el vientre – Es que tu padre nunca se hará odiar? Es que tiene que ser tan encantadoramente irresistible? – sonrió – Si! – y con mucha alegría se llevó a la boca un puñado de gusanos.

Harry no tuvo inconvenientes en sus primeras semanas como jefe del escuadrón. Siguiendo los consejos de Ginny, se encargó de entrevistar a los mas experimentados del cuartel, que también ella eligió, y fue sacando un par de ideas, para poner en funcionamiento todo lo que había pensado y observado durante su desempeño como auror.

Ginny lo miraba mientras tomaba apuntes… era su nuevo deporte favorito después del Quiddich. Es que le resultaba difícil, pasarse menos de dos minutos sin levantar la vista y observarlo trabajar. A veces le parecía que él hacía lo mismo, pero al levantar la vista él estaba haciendo cualquier cosa y la bajaba frustrada. Claro que él la miraba!, pero no era tan evidente como ella. Sonreía. Ella lo miraba y él se ponía bastante nervioso, al punto de que le temblaban las manos… Varias veces venció el impulso de levantarse y pedirle que vuelva… pero cada vez que quería tratar el tema, ella o se iba al baño o al restaurante del ministerio, y para cuando volvía, él estaba envuelto en algún caso y se olvidaba del mundo. Porque Harry podría tener mil y un problemas personales, pero ellos no interferían nunca en su trabajo.

El ultimo día, de la última semana que habían fijado para las entrevistas, Ginny entró a la oficina después de su décima ida al baño. Cargaba con casi 5 meses y medio de embarazo, y según su madre algo no andaba bien… no podía ser que estuviera de cinco meses y pareciera que fuera a explotar… Entró a la oficina y allí la recibió la sonriente cara de Kinsley Shacklebolt, que se levantó para darle asiento. Ella miró a su nuevo jefe, que tenía la vista entre algunas fotografías. Sin levantar la mirada le hablo.

- Siéntate – ella sonriendo a Kinsley, obedeció.

- Cómo esta el nuevo director? – después rió – como si no lo supiera, te he visto mas en estas semanas que a mi padre!

- Arthur está fulminado!! – dijo Kinsley – Esos prendedores voladores con forma de pirañas, lo tienen de cabeza! – ella lo miró asombrada – Es que cada vez que tiene indicios de que están atacando a algún muggle, los condenados se largan…

- Son como una bandada de avispas!

- Colmena Ginny… – dijo Harry.

- Bueno es lo mismo, son muchas! – lo miró seria.

- No importa! No te llamamos para corregir tu vocabulario – La miró, sonriendo burlonamente.

- Y se puede saber qué tengo que escribir?

- Encanta la pluma – ella levantó las cejas – Te toca tu entrevista.

- Yo… digo a mi? Pero es que yo no…

- Quieres que te entrevistemos niña? – le preguntó Kinsley sonriente.

- No es eso… es que bueno, yo no soy muy experimentada… aparte soy un desastre, no sigo las ordenes y debo tener varios apercibimientos en mi historial, sin contar la suspensión…

- Sabemos tu legajo – dijo fríamente Harry – no hace falta que enumeres tus trastadas. – Se acomodó los anteojos – Le conté a Kinsley que tienes buenas ideas de organización… así que el quiere saber tu opinión respecto al cuartel…

- Ah… y de verdad que quieren saber? – dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

- Lo que tengas para decir…- dijo, y se sentó adoptando una posición relajada en su asiento.

- De verdad? – dijo algo nerviosa. El asintió.- Bueno, si tengo que ser honesta, esto es un asco – Harry se enderezó, mirándola.

- Que quieres decir con que es un asco? – ella se puso roja – es que insinúas que soy un mal jefe?

- No te tapes con la frazada, que todavía no es invierno! – dijo enojada. Kinsley rió – No estoy diciendo que tú eres un asco. La verdad es que el cuartel se maneja de una manera muy... no se, quizás porque provengo de una familia numerosa, mi madre desde siempre nos organizaba para, por ejemplo usar el baño… y cosas así.

- Buen punto – dijo Kinsley.

- La verdad es que me sorprende que estando como está, el cuartel funcione bien, y eso es mérito tuyo – El volvió a relajarse y la miró a los ojos.

- Continúa…

- El cuartel es un asco desde que llegue, o quizás desde mucho antes…- dijo antes de que saltara Kinsley.

- Qué propones, o mejor dicho que te gustaría que tuviera un cuartel?

- Por empezar, me parece que el cuartel debería tener un piso entero a su disposición.- Respiró – no es posible que tengamos este "armario de escobas"! Afuera estamos peleándonos por pasar entre los escritorios, nadie tiene privacidad… están todos mezclados… cuando pasa alguno le tira los pergaminos al que está escribiendo, solo con el roce de la capa. Y déjame decirte que no es justo que mi padre, teniendo tantos años en el ministerio tenga esa oficina! El espíritu molesto que vive en el desván de nuestra casa, está más cómodo que él.

- Tienes razón – dijo Kinsley – Entonces, tu dices que necesitan un piso entero.

- Eso, u otra ubicación…

- No es posible descentralizar… - dijo Harry –Yo también había pensado que esto es pequeño para nosotros.

- No solo es eso! – dijo ella e hizo un tiempo para tomar agua – Lo otro es que… estamos todos mezclados… Harry a ti se te hace muy difícil hablar con todos y cada uno de nosotros. Estas entrevistas hubieran sido un caos, si hubieras llevado a cabo lo que pensabas…Por eso pensé, que así como hay un director de área ministerial, debería haber un jefe de aurores principal, que serías tu… y crear varias áreas, con distintos departamentos…

- Como sería eso?

- Bueno… estaría por ejemplo la división especial, la elite de los aurores... podríamos llamarla la división, o mejor el _grupo halcón_ – él sonrió – Después deberíamos ir poniéndoles otros nombres hasta llegar a los novatos, en la división… no sé, podríamos hacer una encuesta para elegir los nombres!

- No suena mal, solo habría que ver como los separaremos, todos querrán estar en el _grupo halcón_ – dijo Kinsley rascándose la barbilla.

- Bueno – dijo Harry –Podríamos hacer un examen de aptitud.- Ginny asintió – Y ver en que punto son mas fuertes o débiles.

- Puedo asegurarte que hay varios que pueden estar en un área de planificación y estrategias… - dijo Ginny.

- Tu, por ejemplo – dijo Kinsley

- Es la idea, cuando nazca… Yo… - se puso roja. – Lo otro son los baños, solo hay uno, para la cantidad de gente que hay aquí… está en mal estado, y no están separados por sexo!! – dijo ofuscada – tengo que esperar mucho cuando hay algún hombre dentro.

- Y en tu estado… - agregó Kinsley.

- Exacto – dijo ella chasqueando la lengua – Y debería haber duchas… Merlín con el embarazo los olores son mas evidentes – rieron.

- Algo mas?

- Si! – ellos abrieron los ojos – bueno me pidieron que hablara! – asintieron – Somos aurores, debemos estar en cualquier caso de emergencia… pero cuando eso pasa, deben estar llamándonos a casa. No podría haber una especie de guardia, como hacen los placías muggles?

- Policías! – dijo Harry torciendo los ojos – Pero tienes razón, podríamos hacer una especie de guardia, donde varios aurors, estén aquí durante la noche, en forma rotativa….

- O crear un turno noche!

- También puede ser…

- En ese caso debe haber un espacio para descanso… - la puerta fue aporreada insistentemente. Harry dijo adelante y la figura de un auror llamado Davis se asomó.

- Davis! – dijo mirándolo – ocurre algo?

- No… yo solo, necesito hablar con Ginny… digo con Weasley – la miró.

- Que quieres? - dijo ella mirandolo sonriente. Harry se puso serio súbitamente

- Ya está lo que pediste… Me costó mucho, pero bueno… ya lo tengo – dijo y sonrió tiernamente.

- Ah – dijo mas sonriente – bueno déjalo afuera, ya termino aquí…

- Pero mira que…

- Después Davis!! – el muchacho se fue – Hombres, no pueden esperar – Harry levantó una ceja y la miró – No lo intentes Harry, aun embarazada puedo realizar la oclumancia mejor que tu – lo miró y sonrió.

- En que estábamos – dijo rojo – Ah si, en el área de descanso…

- Si, pero yo no tengo nada mas que agregar… – se levantó -… así que si ustedes no me necesitan…

- No te dijimos que te fueras! -la miró- a menos que lo que tengas con Davis te interese mas.- Se miraron. Se notaba a lo lejos que Harry se había puesto celoso…

- No – dijo contrariada – Qué mas necesitan? – volvió a sentarse.

- Ya hemos entrevistados a todos. Y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que han dicho los muchachos y tu, linda! – dijo Kinsley. Pero ellos no lo escuchaban. Todavía estaban mirándose. – Chicos! Enfóquense!! – Harry lo miró nuevamente y ella hizo lo mismo – bien, solo falta poner en claro todas y cada una de estas ideas.

- Bueno – dijo Harry haciendo una floritura en el aire con su varita, haciendo aparecer un gran pergamino a modo de plano – No se por que razón, – la miró – pero yo he tenido las mismas ideas de Weasley.. por lo que me tomé la libertad de… en realidad, Carrie estaba algo molesta en estos días, así que como no podía dormir preocupado, me puse a realizar un plano de cómo podría ser nuestro cuartel…

- Está bien? – dijo preocupada – Carrie, se encuentra bien?

- Si, solo fue algo… la sanadora Robinson, me dijo que es normal cuando extrañan a…- se quedó en silencio, y bajó la mirada al plano. Los ojos de Ginny se aguaron….

- Podría llevarla el fin de semana a la madriguera? – El asintió. – Gracias…

- Eh… - dijo Kinsley, a veces le parecía que sobraba ahí… - Podemos ver el plano? Harry? Harry!! – él se había quedado mirándola.

- Si, claro! – dijo nervioso. Desplegó el plano y Ginny vio como una versión en papel de sus ideas.

- Es exactamente como lo había imaginado! – dijo sonriente. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

- Que diablos! – dijo Harry – entre! – De nuevo Davis –Que diablos quieres! – Los celos afloraron.

- Yo… - el muchacho estaba rojo.

- Que lo tuyo con Weasley no puede esperar? Qué es tan importante para que tengas que interrumpir a cada rato?

- Lo siento Harry – dijo colorado – Yo… la verdad, es que Ginny tenía un antojo y bueno… a mi me tocó esta vez ir a buscarlo – Harry la miró. Ella estaba roja mirando hacia el suelo. Kinsley rió

- Esta vez? – dijo mirándola.

- Si, es que en verdad nos rotamos con el problema…

- Si? Y no puede esperar?

- Es que… se está derritiendo…

- No lo puedes poner en algún lugar…

- No tenemos refrigerador! – el muchacho era de origen muggle.

- Pues entonces tráelo! – dijo Harry. Al instante Davis entró con un gran helado de crema, chocolate y frutilla con salsa de caramelo.

- Gracias Davis, es exactamente como lo pedí!! – dijo ella tomando el helado.

- Pero el señor Fortescue Junior, me pide que por favor… no mas antojos como esos! Ya esta harto de darle las formas que se te ocurren!

- Bueno para eso le pago…

- Bueno… es que no me diste el dinero… – Harry sacó dinero de su bolsa y le dio dos sickles.

- Gracias - dijo ella con la cuchara en la boca – luego te lo pago.

- No tienes por qué – le robó un poco de helado – Podemos continuar? – ella asintió - Me tomé la libertad de hacer unos anexos, Kinsley, verás si algunos aurores estarán de guardia, deberían tener un lugar de esparcimiento… y como ciertas personas se tardan demasiado a la hora del almuerzo… agregué un comedor.

- Bien, no habrá problemas con esto. Lo apruebo – Harry sonrió complacido. – Lo único que hay que ver es como harán la división…

- Busca a los mas experimentados – dijo Ginny con la boca llena – puedo decir que Roberts es muy bueno adaptando y enseñando a los novatos, el podría ser el jefe de esa división… además, tener varios jefes le ahorraría a Harry andar, averiguando todo. Solo tendría que hacer una reunión con los jefes y listo… ellos le llevarían las inquietudes de cada división y la solución sería mas rápida y efectiva.

- De acuerdo! – dijo Kinsley – Los arreglos edilicios… - se calló, pues Ginny raspaba rabiosamente el recipiente del helado. Cuando no escucho que hablaban, levanto la vista con la cuchara en la boca.

- Perdón… - y dejó la cuchara y el recipiente en la mesa.

- Como te iba diciendo Harry, los arreglos edilicios... tardarán un poco…

- En eso no pensé… - Dijo preocupado.

- En qué? – preguntó Ginny.

- Que no tenemos un edificio lo suficientemente grande donde trasladar provisoriamente el cuartel… diablos era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Cómo que no tenemos un lugar? – dijo ella.

- A qué te refieres?

- Harry, tienes una enorme casa que no está habitada! Si ahí no entran todos los aurores… digo el gran salón de baile es el triple de grande que el salón donde estamos!

- Tienes razón! – dijo Kinsley – Además, podrías hacer que se entrenen limpiando eso….

- Y que les parece si instalamos también un gimnasio? Con todos esos aparatos con que los muggles entrenan? Los Chuddley Cannons los usan y dan bueno resultados! – agregó Ginny entusiasmada.

- Tu dices para mantener en estado físico a los aurores?

- Si, hay algunos que deberían dejar los postres – dijo mirando a Kinsley.

- Bueno… si, en verdad…. Pero tu no estás en condiciones…

- Pero a mi se me irá cuando nazca! – rió.

- Me parece buena idea. Las dos cosas. Por lo pronto solucionaremos el problema del edificio.

- No se hable mas – dijo ella golpeando la mesa – El antiguo cuartel de la orden será el cuartel provisorio… y podremos hacer una conexión directa de la chimenea de la casa con la oficina de Kinsley, si hay una emergencia… seremos los primeros en enterarnos.

- Está bien… - Dijo Harry. Ella se levantó.

- Ahora si me disculpan… – movió la varita y la pluma encantada descanso en su escritorio, al lado del gran pergamino donde escribía sola.- debo ir a hacer compras…

- Compras? – dijo Harry- Pero estás en horario de trabajo!!

- Si? – dijo ella tranquila, poniéndose el abrigo – Ah, en verdad no te dije que saldría temprano? – él lo negó – Bueno, te lo digo ahora, voy a almorzar con Hermione y luego haremos algunas compras… yo… el viernes es el cumpleaños de Ron, y yo no podré comprar su regalo ese día.

- Por qué?

- Hermione me consiguió una cita con un medico muggle/mágico, Me harán una ecología… - dijo levantando los hombros, como diciendo no sé de que diablos se trata eso.

- Ecografía! – dijo él –Pero todo esta bien? – se preocupo

- Si… eso al menos… Lo que sucede es que el medimago no esta… seguro de algunas cosas… bueno, además – lo miró – quiero saber el sexo del bebé, y Hermione me dijo que con esas cosas…eco.. como se llame, se puede – agrego muy entusiasmada.

- Bien – dijo nervioso – vete…

- El viernes…

Tienes el día libre… yo también fui invitado… yo solo te lo aviso… – la miró.

- Y? nadie te negó la entrada a mi casa, así que puedes ir cuando quieras… - se fue.

- A veces me parece que cuando estamos los tres, sobro! – dijo Kinsley.

- No digas tonterías – dijo el enrollando el pergamino con rapidez… - Crees que todo este bien? – dijo mirando la puerta.

- Claro! – sonrió Kinsley – Rufus, no tendrá objeción en aprobar los cambios.

- No hablo de esto. Me refiero a Ginny!!

- Como si no lo supiera! – rió y él sonrió – cuándo le pedirás que vuelva?

- Yo… está algo difícil… a veces quiero pedírselo con todas las fuerzas.. otras quiero matarla!

- Tendrás que ver que es lo que más pesa… - se puso su capa y tomo el pergamino – Te haré saber la respuesta del ministro inmediatamente – abrió la puerta – solo una cosa voy a decirte.

- Si? – dijo el sentándose –

- Si no nombras a Weasley jefa de la división planificación y estrategia, te saco del cargo – el sonrió

- No podría pensar en una persona mas capacitada para el cargo.

- Tu no piensas en otra persona mas… y punto! – dijo y cerró la puerta. Harry podía escuchar la risa del auror desde su oficina.

- Eres un tonto Kinsley! Pero cuando tienes razón… - dijo y sonrió – tienes razón.

El viernes Harry se despertó algo nervioso. Llegar al fin de semana, era lo que había estado esperando, y no era porque estaba ansioso por festejar el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Lo mas importante que ocurriría ese día, era que Ginny iría al doctor y el sabría que iba a ser padre de… bueno de lo que sea. "Lo importante es que sea sanito" se encontró pensando mientras desayunaba, y sonrió, porque se escucho diciendo esa frase, que siempre, cuando tía Petunia lo decía, el se reía.

Llegó al cuartel con las ganas de que llegara el mediodía así se marchaba a la madriguera. Por primera vez en años de carrera, no pudo concentrarse un minuto en su trabajo. Se la pasaba tratando de leer algún informe, pero se perdía en un tamborileo de dedos nervioso, mirando el reloj. A las 11:30 hs se dio por vencido y tomando la capa del perchero salio del cuartel. En el pasillo hacia los elevadores, se encontró con Arthur Weasley. Este lo saludo sonriendo, pero el también estaba impaciente. Harry lo noto, por la manera frenética de limpiar sus anteojos. Siempre lo hacia cuando estaba muy preocupado.

- Veo que como yo, tu no puedes concentrarte en tu trabajo – dijo Arthur sonriendo levemente.

- Así es – bufo – si me quedo un segundo mas, caminare por las paredes. No sabes nada?

- Ella tenía la cita con el sanador muggle a las 12:15 hs. Hermione me dijo que el también es mago, sanador, y que estudio medicina muggle para poder experimentar…

- No piensas que querrá experimentar con Ginny, no? – dijo algo alarmado.

- Claro que no! – dijo Arthur – solo están cerciorándose de que todo esta bien.

- Pero todo estaba bien, no? No me ocultan nada, verdad? Es que creo que debí ponerme serio y decirle que la acompañaría… – dijo bajando la vista

- Ella no quería que fueras.

- Si, ella no me quiere ver ni muerto! – sonrió con tristeza. – Te vas ahora?

- Tengo que esperar a Perkins… no puedo dejar el despacho solo.

- Como vas a hacer en tu nueva oficina? – Arthur sonrió

- Estoy unos pisos mas arriba – aplaudió complacido – tiene ventanas!! Y hay varios jóvenes entusiastas que aspiran un cargo en mi departamento!

- Felicitaciones! – sonrió Harry – La verdad es que era hora de que a tu departamento le dieran el rango que se merece.

- Si, es mi sueño… eso y saber como vuelan los aviones. – Harry lo palmeo.

- Te veo en la madriguera –

- No te preocupes Harry, todo saldrá bien!!

No tardó mucho en llegar. Solo lo que tardaba en pestañear y se aparecía en el jardín de la casa. A pesar del frío, ya podía vislumbrarse el inminente comienzo de la primavera, solo de ver al verde pasto que tímidamente se asomaba en algunas partes del mismo. Mas allá algunos canteros, mostraban algunas flores, de estridentes colores. A Harry se le hincho el pecho de emoción, siempre tenia esa sensación de jubilo cuando llegaba a la madriguera. La sensación de volver al hogar. Golpeo la puerta y cuando abrieron fue, literalmente introducido a la fuerza por dos pares de largos brazos. Cuando pudo zafar de ellos vio a los gemelos sonriéndole, y detrás de ellos la familia completa. Saludo a Molly y a todos los que se encontraban, grandes y niños, y rápidamente fue a abrazar a Carrie, que había llegado a la casa temprano.

- Hola princesa! – le dio un beso en la frente – Le das un beso a papi?- La bebe, le dio un beso con ruido, dejándole mojada la mejilla – Te amo – Y la abrazo fuerte.

- Cada día esta mas hermosa – dijo Ron – Apuesto a que alguno de los míos…

- Escúchame Casamentero! – Ron rió – Ni se te ocurra pensar que mi hija, tendrá algo que ver con esos gamberros! – señalo a los hijos de Ron que lo miraban con la cara cubierta de chocolate – Ni con ellos, ni con nadie!

- Papi celoso!! – se burlaron Charlie, Bill y los gemelos.

- Graciosos – Dejo a la bebé en el suelo que salió caminando rápidamente hacia la cocina – Feliz cumpleaños Ron!! – lo abrazó.

- Gracias. Como has estado?

- Nervioso. Pero estoy bien.- Luego lo miró – Y por que no has hecho una de tus espectaculares fiestas, amigo?

- Bueno, es que en la anterior no estuvieron mis padres, ni mis hijos, así que ahora, quiero tener un cumpleaños mas familiar….

- Buena elección!

- Aunque vendrán algunos muchachos después… - se acercó para hablarle al oído – En realidad. Nos iremos a festejar los hombres… solos –

- En esa me anoto… en unas de esas yo también tengo que festejar… bueno, Ginny ya me dirá que va a ser no? El bebé! – lo miro interrogante y vio que Ron sonreía malignamente – No va a decírmelo…

- No. Ni a ti ni a nadie… - lo abrazo – Ven vamos a la cocina, haremos una partida de pukis – Harry lo miro raro – ese juego… el juego muggle con naipes, que tiene cartas con corazoncitos, tréboles…

- Póquer! – dijo torciendo los ojos – Está bien, vamos, así me distiendo un poco.

- Trajiste dinero? – él asintió – Hemos inventado apostar dinero. No te parece interesante? – dijo como si hubiera descubierto la pólvora.

- Ron en el mundo muggle eso se hace desde que se inventó el juego. – y se perdieron de vista.

A un cuarto para las dos de la tarde, los gemelos podrían haber adoptado la misma posición que en el estadio de Quiddich y golpear a Harry. El joven Potter no hacia mas que suspirar, mirar el reloj y resoplar, cada cinco minutos. Cada vez que Fred iba a festejar una partida ganada, el le cortaba la inspiración, chasqueando la lengua. Ya habían pasado horas y de la pelirroja ni noticias.

- Si no te concentras en el juego, lárgate! – le dijo Charlie – Están cansándonos tus estúpidos suspiritos.

- Lo siento – bufo – Yo estoy algo nervioso. No pueden culparme – miro el reloj por enésima vez – No creen que ya debería estar aquí?

- Tienes razón, pero poniéndote así, no harás que llegue mas rápido – dijo Ron, cuyas orejas estaban rojas. Y no era para menos, ya había perdido treinta galeones…

- Pero… Ron yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un pésimo jugador de póquer!! – dijo ofuscado – Si sigues perdiendo, te iras a tu casa en calzones – los demás rieron. Harry se relajo un poco.

- Al menos burlarte de mi, te sirve de algo – dijo lanzando las cartas al centro de la mesa – Paso! – Bufo - Pon mas empeño y da cartas como la gente!!

- Yo no tengo la culpa – dijo George – que las cartas salgan así!! Si sigues perdiendo, tendrás que ofrecer a tu esposa! – rieron. Ron se levanto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza – Pensándolo bien, quédatela. Quién quiere alguien que esté mandoneandote todo el día? – E hicieron algo que Ron odiaba. Imitar a Hermione.

- RON!! – comenzó Bill – No sabes ni poner la mesa!! Te dije que estudiaras el libro que te regale para tu cumpleaños, sobre las mil y una formas de colocar los cubiertos!!

- Gracioso! – dijo rojo.

- RONALD!! – Ron se sorprendió al escuchar a Harry – Come con la boca cerrada!! Puedo ver desde aquí como haces cada paso para digerir los alimentos – Mas risas – Me rindo, hoy dormirás en el sofá!

- Cállate Harry!! – dijo mas rojo.

- RONALD!! – dijeron los gemelos – Hoy estoy de humor… pon en tu planificador de deberes que tendremos sexo a las cinco de la tarde – A esta altura todos estaban doblándose de la risa, todos menos Ron, que barajaba los naipes furiosamente, haciendo volar algunas cartas.

- Rianse, rianse… por lo menos yo tengo una esposa que me quiere!

- Si, que te quiere poner un trapo como a un elfo…

- Y esclavizarte… "RONALD!! – dijo Charlie – Si no te apresuras a realizar tu tarea te daré una prenda!!! Y te lanzaré a la calle!!

- Ella nunca lo haría! – dijo enojado.

- Claro que no Ron – dijo Harry, palmeándole la espalda – Sabemos que te lanzaría a la calle sin necesidad de darte la prenda – Y levantaron las cervezas.

- Porque él es un buen amigo, porque él es un buen amigo, porque él es un buen amigoooo, y nadie lo puede negar!!! – y chocaban las botellas derramando algo de cerveza entre los galeones.

- Feliz cumpleaños Ronnie!!! – dijeron todos. Uno de los mellizos se levantó.

- Ahh el pequeño Ronniekins – se limpiaba una lagrima inexistente – Recuerdo cuando lo encerrábamos en la escobera con las arañas…

- Recuerdo cuando rompió nuestra escoba y convertimos su oso en una araña – dijo Fred – Todavía la cara de espanto no se le va! – rieron.

- Ni me lo recuerdes… juguemos otra partida… la comida no se vera hasta que no vengan con la noticia. – Harry enmudeció. Tanta risa y había olvidado que ella todavía no llegaba. Dio un suspiró.

- HARRY!! – dijeron todos.

- Bueno les prometo que será el ultimo! – dijo rojo

- Si, y Ron es el que manda en su casa.

- Lo Soy! – dijo Enojado

- Si, claro Ron – dijeron los gemelos – y también existe Papá Noel!!

A las 2:30 pm, un taxi muggle apareció por el camino hacia la casa. El señor Weasley, que estaba cuidando a sus nietos en el jardín, se asombro, y llamo a la señora Weasley. Esta al ser interrogada sobre quien podría ser, solo se encogió de hombros y espero que el vehículo se detuviera. Ni los varones Weasley ni Harry se enteraron de que en la puerta de casa había un taxi. Estaban enfrascados en una soberbia partida. Cuando Arthur se acerco, se abrió la puerta del taxi y vio bajar a una sonriente Ginny, seguido por una pálida Hermione, que le pagaba al taxista. Cuando el auto se alejo, Molly abrazo a su hija, preguntándole con la mirada "todo bien?" a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió y entro abrazada a su madre a la casa. El alboroto de las mujeres, hizo que Harry y compañía se percataran de la llegada.

- Por fin!! – resoplo Ron – me muero de hambre.

- Solo lo dices porque te desplumamos! – dijeron sus hermanos

- SHHH! – dijo Harry y los demás se callaron – quiero escuchar!!

- Por que no vas y le preguntas?

- Porque… no voy a ir a preguntarle!! ella tiene que decírmelo.

- Eres orgulloso! – dijo Ron.

- Cállate Ron! – dijo blandiendo su varita. Ron se calló.

- Quieres unas orejas extensibles? – pregunto Fred, pero Harry no necesito contestar, las mujeres hablaban tan alto que las orejas serian inútiles.

- Mejor sigamos jugando – dijo poco convencido. A medida que barajaban las cartas y las repartían, Harry se había inclinado hacia el comedor apoyando la silla en las dos patas traseras, quedando en un raro ángulo. Los hermanos de Ginny lo miraban divertido, pero jugaron en silencio, dejando que Harry captara cada una de las palabras de la sala.

Ginny se quito el saco y Hermione se sentó en el sillón, pidiéndole a Molly un vaso de agua. Esta entro a la cocina sin decir nada, y salio con una jarra de jugo. Le sirvió a su nuera y luego otro vaso para Ginny. Arthur se paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala, con los brazos en la espalda. Después de un minuto en que la pelirroja alzó a Carrie y le dio varios mimos, Arthur la miro. Estaba exultante… los ojos castaños brillaban de una manera tan especial… eso debía suponer que todo estaba bien… pero aun así no pudo serenarse. Se paro en seco y la miro. Ginny sintió esa mirada que siempre le hacia su padre, aun jugando con la niña lo miró y sonrió. Su padre bajo los hombros, y le dedico también una tierna sonrisa.

- Te tardarás mucho? – dijo su madre interrumpiendo la conexión – Estamos que nos morimos de la curiosidad!!

- Mamá no te emociones! – dijo Ginny.

- Por que tardaron tanto? – dijo Arthur.

- Porque … ya no puedo aparecerme – dijo dándole un dulce a Carrie.

- Algo malo… – dijo Charlie susurrando. Harry lo miró alarmado

- Déjate de decir bobadas – dijo Ron – Harás que a Harry le de un síncope –dijo, todo en un suave susurro, para no perderse la conversación en la otra sala. A esta altura, la partida había quedado en el olvido.

- Y bien? – pregunto Arthur

- Ni preguntes – resoplo Hermione – aun no logro…

- Hermione! – dijo Ginny riendo

- Está bien, haz tu relato! – dijo y se tomo la cabeza.

- Fuimos al medico muggle…

- Eso ya lo sabemos!!

- Papá, si no quieres no te cuento!!

- Está bien, continua…

- Siempre es así cuando quiere hacerse la interesante…- susurro Bill – recuerdas cuando volvió de las vacaciones en su primer año de Hogwarts?

- Es importante? – dijo Harry

- Tu fuiste nombrado en la charla…

- No quiero saberlo ahora…

- Pues escucha… Ella vino haciendo alboroto de que había sido salvada cual princesa, por su príncipe azul, en este caso tu, de ser devorada por un basilisco…

- Era verdad… yo por poco y…

- Y que tu te sacrificaste…

- Basta, si no se callan los hago arrestar por apuestas ilegales – dijo enojado –

- Si, pero tu estás apostando también!! – dijo Fred

- Puedo decir que estaba trabajando de encubierto… - sonrió – después de todo estas hablando con el jefe de los aurores…

- Si – le dijo Charlie mostrándole el puño – trabajaras cubierto… pero de moretones …

- Pues entonces cállense!! – Era muy cómico ver a semejante hombres hablando en voz baja. – Y recuerden que la tunda que me dieron fue porque yo no me defendí… hoy no haría lo mismo- Mostró su varita.

- Pues cállate y escucha – le dijo Ron

- Fui al medico muggle, porque ustedes saben… - Empezó Ginny.

- Y vuelve a lo mismo – resoplo George – Parece perro que quiere acostarse, da vueltas y vueltas solo para hacer eso, acostarse!

- SHHH –

- Está bien!! –

- Si, sabemos – dijo Arthur – Avócate a los hechos que no conocemos.

- Esta bien! – resopló – el médico era un joven muy… bueno eso no importa ahora…

- Muy que? Muy lindo, apuesto, idiota? – pregunto Harry celoso

- SHHH – le dijeron todos.

- Lo que importa es que lo primero que hizo fue decirme que necesitaba oír al bebé – continuó la pelirroja - así que me hizo acostar en una camilla y puso un aparato raro parecido a una corneta en mi vientre… y entonces…

- Que? – dijeron sus padres.

- Hizo una cara rara… como desconcertado…

- Yo ya sabía que esos sanadores muggles no tienen idea...- la señora Weasley comenzó a despotricar contra los médicos muggles.

- Que alguien le haga el hechizo silencio – dijo Fred – yo desde aquí no le doy. – dijo apuntando a su madre con su varita.

- Yo puedo hacerlo – agrego George – pero no me expondré a sus golpes luego de romper el hechizo.

- Recemos para que se calle enseguida – Los Hermanos se tomaron de las manos. Harry los miró y no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomarse de la mano de Ron.

- Todos juntos – Cerraron los ojos – OMMMMMMMMM!! – Risas en voz baja. La señora Weasley se callo – Ya sabemos que hacer cuando le agarra el ataque – mas risas.

- Ya mamá!! No fue nada raro que estuviera desconcertado. – sonrió y se acaricio el vientre – Me dijo que tenia una leve sospecha, pero que la despejaría con la eco… eco…

- Ecografía – dijo Hermione que se abanicaba tirada en el sillón.

- Exacto. Así que fui a una habitación, donde había un aparato muggle, con una pantalla de televisión pequeña.

- Televisión!! – dijo Arthur entusiasmado –

- Si, pero tenia dos colores…negro y blanco. Además tenia un teclado, y unos palos como los bates de las bludgers pero mas pequeños… tenían un cable que se comunicaba con la máquina. El doctor me hizo recostar, bajarme la ropa…

- Degenerado! – dijeron los hermanos.

- Es el procedimiento – dijo Harry, aunque también pensó lo mismo.

- Me subió la camisa, y puso algo frío en mi vientre…

- Que fue? ARTHUR!! Que hicieron esos muggles – dijo alarmada Molly

- Tranquila Molly – dijo Hermione – es lo usual en estos casos. Eso que le pusieron es gel, sirve para no lastimar a la mamá cuando pasan el aparato…- Suspiro – Pero en mi vida pensé que..

- Hermione yo soy la que tengo que contar…- le dijo en tono de reproche- Entonces sucedió… - su rostro se ilumino – Allí estaba… mi bebe, en la pantalla!!! Y pude escuchar el latido de su corazón!! – Arthur aplaudió… - y luego… - sonrió mas – Hermione se desmayo al ver la pantalla!!

- Como hija? – Pregunto preocupada Molly a su nuera.

- De la impresión!!

- Que tan feo es tu hijo Harry? – se burlaron los gemelos –Apuesto a que Hermione vio un puercoespín! – risas. Harry Le tiro el mazo de cartas. Y luego se estiro mas quedando en una posición muy peligrosa.

- Si!! – rió Ginny – El medico pensó que Hermione tenia síntomas de embarazo!!

- No!! – dijo Ron blanco – Otro mas… no!

- El pequeño Ronniekins ha estado haciendo travesuras, con Hermione!!! – dijo Fred –

- Niño malo!! – dijeron todos.

- Claro que no fue por eso!! – dijo Hermione y Ron Suspiró aliviado – solo porque … anda dilo, estas tardando demasiado – y sonrió.

- Cuando vi la pantalla no era uno… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- No era uno? – dijeron los gemelos, y luego sonrieron – tendrás una niña!! – Harry sonrió. Carrie tendría una hermanita.

- Como que no era uno? – dijo su padre – Es una niña?

- No Arthur!! – dijo Hermione – no era uno… no uno… Merlín…

- Que? – dijeron los hermanos.. a esta altura, Harry estaba apoyado en una sola pata de la silla.

- Bueno, quiero decirles que… la fecha de parto podría adelantarse considerablemente… y no puedo aparecerme.. porque… - respiró – son tres!!! – miró a su padre que tenía la mandíbula por el piso apoyado de la impresión en la chimenea, y a su madre que ahogaba un grito con su pañuelo – y? que les parece?

- Son tres? – dijo Harry aun sin caer – Son tres, que?

- Que no entiendes? – dijo Ron, aun mas pálido que cuando pensó que tendría otro hijo - son tres….

- Mamá, voy a tener trillizos!!! - gritó con alegria la pelirroja, y desde la sala se sintió un estrepitoso "PUM", seguido de un alarmado grito de los hermanos de Ginny, que la dejo sin respirar.

- HARRY!! Y todos miraron hacia la cocina!

****

**Nota de la autora:** no pueden quejarse!! Les he dejado un capítulo algo larguito para que no me peleen!! Ahora solo espero que dejen sus opiniones al respecto. Saben que aunque ya está terminado, siempre me fijo en sus comentarios por si tengo que aclarar algo o corregir lo escrito.

Bien…Harry ya se enteró… Ginny espera trillizos!! Que hará Harry ahora? Ummm no voy a decirles nada… pero…. Solo lean el próximo capitulo para enterarse!! Ja ja

Saludos Silvia


	26. Vuelve conmigo

**Rapidito!! Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios vertidos acerca del capitulo anterior, como les dije era uno de mis favoritos (El del cumpleaños, ese, y otro que lo verán mas adelante, pero que también me maté de la risa escribiendo)**

**Bueno, fiel al día de los enamorados, va este capitulo… espero que les guste**

**Sandra y Victoria este también va para ustedes… y suerte con lo suyo!! **

**Paloma, ya te mandaré eso que te dije… necesito mucha información solo que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo… mi teclado está a punto de pedir licencia por agotamiento físico!! Ya es hora de que piense en cambiarlo.**

**Platero… un beso para ti, y Feliz día a todos los enamorados!! Aunque en España creo que también se festeja el día de la amistad!! Asi que a todos mis amigos de la Web, tengan un feliz día… por cierto, vieron la ultima foto de Daniel Radcliffe… sin palabras!! **

**Capitulo 26**

**Vuelve conmigo!**

Quizás si habría los ojos, se despertaría en su mullida cama y todo lo que supuestamente había escuchado era una pesadilla. Dos segundos después escuchó las palabras de los hermanos Weasley y entonces decidió que no quería abrir los ojos. No, eso era enfrentar a la realidad… y entonces se dio cuenta que una realidad como esa… no podría enfrentarla nunca!!! Tener una hija como Carrie estaba bien… otro mas, era lo que esperaba… pero tres!! Y de golpe!! Sus pensamientos se escuchaban dentro de su cabeza como un eco, que lo torturaban… llantos, insomnios, desfigurados biberones que lo perseguían… todo en un torbellino que lo mareaba más, aun cuando todavía estaba inconsciente. De pronto le pareció que a lo lejos, alguien decía un hechizo conocido… _"aguamenti"_ y luego sentía un chorro de agua helada en la cara.

- AHHHHG!!! – gritó y se sentó en el suelo – qué diablos pasó? – los pelirrojos Weasley se reían a mas no poder…- qué les pasa?

- Es que fue tan gracioso amigo… – dijo Ron ofreciéndole la mano para que se levante. – tu hiciste una rara mueca, pusiste los ojos en blanco y te desmayaste!

- Si? Y qué tiene eso de gracioso? – preguntó frotándose la nuca, y alborotándose el cabello.

- Papi de tres!! – dijeron Bill y Charlie – Vaya eso no lo esperábamos!!

- Crees que yo si? – dijo en un tono agudo, de terror – Merlín!!! Yo… yo… yo tengo que irme… necesito respirar!

- Ey, de aquí no te vas! – dijo Fred – tienes que pedirle que…

- Escúchame!! – le dijo tomándolo de la chaqueta – Yo, en estas condiciones no puedo pedir ni agua! – lo soltó – tengo que pensar… tengo que pensar… yo… adiós!

En la sala estaban todos festejando cuando sintieron el golpe y los gritos. Ginny se quedó parada sin saber que decir y miró a su padre. El solo sonrió.

- Está aquí? – dijo nerviosa – Harry está aquí?

- Llegó al mediodía – sonrió Molly – no podía trabajar de lo nervioso que estaba.

- Crees que le pasó algo malo? – dijo preocupada.

- No creo… – respondió Arthur – estuvieron bromeando con los muchachos hasta recién, y jugando póquer.- De pronto por la puerta de la sala se asomó Harry, con el pelo todavía mojado y la cara pálida. Se iba acomodando la capa cuando la vio.

- Harry, muchacho! – dijo Arthur – que ha sucedido?

- Yo… tengo que irme… no me… - la miró – no me puedo quedar… yo no me siento bien… – salió al patio y desapareció.

- Dónde está ese idiota? – dijo Ron ofuscado.

- Qué sucedió? – preguntó Hermione dándole un beso. El la abrazó y luego a su hermana.

- Así que tres, eh? – ella sonrió – Ahora no tendrás problemas para elegir padrinos… solo tres de nosotros tendrán el privilegio…

- Y por qué se fue Harry? – preguntó Ginny.

- Cuando escuchó la tremenda noticia… – dijo Bill abrazando a su hermanita – Se desmayó!!

- Fue muy cómico!! – dijo Fred – dónde esta la maquina de hacer bebes?

- FRED! – dijo su madre – respeta a tu hermana!!

- Perdón!! Pero es la verdad! – resopló – Uno, eso nos hacía feliz. Que podía tener dos, bueno, tienes un precedente – señaló a su madre – Pero tres!! Uff!! te superas cada día, niña!! – rieron.

- Y Harry? Cómo lo tomó? Diablos yo pensé decírselo de otra manera…- dijo Ginny.

- Con una cena romántica y velas? – dijeron los gemelos riendo…

- No!! – dijo Charlie – esperaría a la próxima misión… cuando la estén ahorcando, diría "Harry, antes de que me deje de subir sangre a la cabeza, te digo… no voy a tener uno… serán tres!! – mas risas.

- Basta!! mamá!! Míralos!! – dijo y se abrazó a su madre.

- Cállense o se las verán conmigo!! – dijo la señora Weasley blandiendo un puño.

- Pero… y Harry? – dijo Hermione – Creo que se fue conmocionado…

- Crees? Merlín, no podía ni respirar… farfulló un par de cosas y salió mareado. – rió George.

- Ron…- dijo Hermione. Este sin decir nada tomó su chaqueta y salió a la casa.

- Lo que hay que hacer por los amigos!! – bufó.

- Y cómo lo encontrará? – preguntó Ginny.

- Creeme, si alguien sabe donde y que puede hacer Harry, ese es Ron! – dijo orgullosa Hermione.

Ron todavía refunfuñando por lo bajo, pensó en que lugar podría estar Harry… tuvo varias opciones. _"Su casa… no, estar solo lo mataría. Hogwarts… fue siempre su hogar, pero no, allí no iría."_ De pronto recordó donde lo encontró Harry a él, cuando se enteró del primer embarazo de Hermione… Como no recordarlo, aun estaban en el colegio… el último fin de semana… fue fantástico pasar una noche con la castaña. Pero nunca pudo pensar, que Hermione, le daría tremenda sorpresa en el cumpleaños de Ginny. Un bebé… sonrió. Y luego recordó que aunque estaba angustiado, su mejor amigo estaba a su lado, ahí, para apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera… y él no le fallaría a Harry nunca. Concentrándose en donde tenía que ir, desapareció.

El pueblo estaba atiborrado de gente. Los grandes escaparates se preparaban para la última salida de los alumnos de Hogwarts de ese año. Apuró la marcha y llegó a las tres escobas. Abrió la puerta. El bar estaba casi colmado, con gente que almorzaba tarde. Ron se tomó el estómago y se dio cuenta que no había almorzado aun. Estiró su cuerpo en toda su altura, para poder ver si había acertado, y lo vio. Su pelo alborotado apoyado contra la barra, tomándose la cara con las manos. Se acercó lentamente y sentándose en una butaca, lo palmeó en la espalda. El levantó la vista y lo vio. Estaba más pálido que en invierno, sus ojos verdes, estaban opacados y si Ron no se equivocaba, le pareció que tenía ganas de llorar. No le dijo nada. Llamó a la tabernera. Por un costado, se acercó hacia ellos Madame Rosmerta. Ron la miró y suspiró, no podía entender como esa mujer estaba tan buena, teniendo la edad que tenía. La mujer le guiñó un ojo y señaló a Harry con la mirada. Ron solo se encogió de hombros.

- Buenas tardes, Madame Rosmerta!! – dijo alegre – Debo decir que su belleza cada día me sorprende mas! – La mujer le sonrió.

- Gracias Ron! – Miró a Harry – precisamente le preguntaba a tu amigo como estabas…

- Ya me ve… – se quito la chaqueta – estoy vivo y muy feliz!! – rieron. Harry se tapó los oídos. – Rosmerta… habrá una mesa apartada para nosotros? – ella asintió.

- Ron, no te molestes, pero quiero estar solo… – farfulló Harry. Ron no le hizo caso.

- Habrá?

- Claro muchacho, acompáñenme – Ron se levantó y Harry no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo. Los llevó a una mesa al final del salón. – quieren algo de beber?

- Whisky… de fuego – dijo Harry. Ron negó.

- Tráiganos unas cervezas… y... habrá algo de comer?

- Yo no quiero comer Ron! – dijo enojado – y definitivamente quiero beber Whisky!!

- Está bien! – dijo Ron – Tráigale un Whisky…

- Una botella… - gruñó.

- Una botella, cerveza para mi y algo para comer… no he almorzado – la mujer se alejó y se quedaron en silencio. Al rato volvió con una bandeja, con el pedido, mas unos bocaditos de pollo que a Ron le encantaban – Gracias Rosmerta.

- Si necesitan algo, no tienen mas que llamarme – se fue.

- Bien Harry… dilo.

- No quiero hablar… - dijo y se mandó un trago de Whisky.

- Sabes que eso te hace mal… - suspiró – Anda, dime, sé que estás asustado.

- Asustado? – dijo levantando la voz - Crees que estoy asustado? Yo, que luche con Voldemort desde que tengo memoria… que me he salvado de él la misma cantidad de veces, que lo derroté… que arriesgo mi pellejo por el mundo mágico cada dos por tres… crees que tengo miedo?

- Si – su amigo lo miró.

- Estoy muerto de miedo, Ron!! – dijo con voz temblorosa – Cómo? Cómo…

- Como hiciste para embarazarla? Amigo has venido practicando con cuanta mujer…

- No seas estupido!! – Ron rió – Como puede ser…

- Bueno… eso no podría decírtelo, la naturaleza es sabia… eso dicen.

- Y por qué la naturaleza se tuvo que emperrar conmigo? Que voy a hacer? Como puedo… diablos como puede tener tres niños… ahí adentro? Es tan pequeña…

- Ya te lo dije, no lo sé – dijo sonriendo – Pero Ginny es fuerte…

- Y yo no estoy… no estuve… tendría que haber estado… - Tomó otro trago – Soy un imbecil…

- Si, bueno… eso, el ver a tu hijo en esa maquina es algo maravilloso!!

- Y yo me lo perdí por orgulloso… Pero tres!! Tres… Merlín… no podré hacerlo, Ron. – le robó un bocadito de pollo.

- Yo si pude… mírame Harry, mira al idiota de Ronald Weasley. Tuvo la suerte de tener la mujer más inteligente del colegio… y tuvo tres niños… Si yo pude… digo… eres Harry Potter!!

- Claro!!- sopló – Pero tu tuviste tres… uno por vez!! No tres juntos!! – Ron rió – y mi casa… diablos, solo tengo dos habitaciones… donde los pondré? Digo, tengo que pensar... tengo que pensar…

- Harry… Harry… – él no lo escuchaba. Murmuraba sacando cuentas... con los ojos cerrados – HARRY!! Tienes tiempo!

- No lo tengo!! Esto… tu la escuchaste, ellos podrían adelantarse… como puedes decir que tendré tiempo? Merlín Ron, son tres!!! quien los cuidará cuando trabajemos… porque de algo estoy seguro, Ginny no dejará de trabajar…

- Tranquilo, amigo – sonrió Ron.

- Tranquilo? Tranquilidad, es lo que menos tendré!! Mira, todavía recuerdo cuando Carrie llegó. No podía dormir por el llanto… Ay!! y ahora… ahora… – respiró entrecortado – Volver a lidiar con mamaderas, pañales… No volveré a dormir por años… Merlín, Tengo que aprovechar ahora y dormir… porque de seguro con tres…

- Espera. Espera Harry – le quitó el vaso de Whisky – No te pongas paranoico… lo primero es que tu… le pidas... que vuelva…

- No – se levantó – no le pediré que vuelva…

- Que estás diciendo? – se levantó enojado, y dispuesto a romperle la cara a su amigo, si era preciso para que entrara en razón – Yo te voy a dar…

- No le pediré que vuelva aun. Tengo que hacer varias cosas antes de hacerlo… pero necesito tu ayuda, amigo, y la de tus hermanos.

En la madriguera, una vez que almorzaron y celebraron la buena nueva, Ginny decidió recostarse un rato, para tratar de serenar su cabeza. Tenía una gran felicidad, no tendría un solo hijo, tendría Tres! Y no pudo dejar de imaginar, tres alborotadas cabelleras, negras como el azabache y tres pares de ojos verdes, brillantes, detrás de unas gafas redondas. Si, porque si había algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, era que sus hijos se parecieran a su padre. _"melenas pelirrojas hay por doquier"_ y reía. Después de ponerse el pijama, pues el medico muggle le pidió que se quedara en cama por ese día, tocaron a la puerta y Hermione apareció con una gran sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama y la miró.

- Como te sientes? – dijo la castaña

- Uf!! Ni siquiera podría decírtelo… mezcla alegría, nervios, angustia, dolor…

- Dolor? – preguntó Hermione.

- Tu viste como se fue… – sus ojos se aguaron – No quiere verme…

- No seas tonta!! Es que… bueno, mira como reaccioné yo… imaginate Harry!! Siempre solo… y ahora tiene…

- Un pelotón!! – rieron - Si creo que era de esperarse… Hermione – ella la miró – tu crees que si le pido… que yo quiero…

- Quieres volver? – ella asintió colorada – Por que?

- No lo soporto… - se puso colorada – estar tan cerca de él… yo…

- Entiendo – sonrió – Pensé que eras una especie de marciano – ella la miró sin entender – Seres de otros planetas!! – Sonrió.

- Por que?

- Por qué? – bufo – Ginny, cuando yo estaba embarazada… -se puso colorada – bueno es que en algunas mujeres, las hormonas… digo que las hormonas nos juegan una mala pasada… estamos mas sensibles a las caricias… Pobre Ron!! – rió – a veces …

- Te entiendo – dijo colorada- tu no sabes lo que yo tenía que hacer para no saltarle encima a Harry… es que cada vez que lo veía… Merlín, estaba para comérselo!! – rieron – No me perdonará nunca verdad?

- No creo que esté pensando en eso precisamente – dijo Hermione – Dale tiempo. Quizás…

- No quiero un quizás… quiero una certeza!

- No puedo dártela. Solo resta esperar Ginny.

- Pero…

- Descansa – se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.

- Festejaremos el cumpleaños de Ron? – Hermione negó.

- Ron acaba de mandarle una lechuza a tus hermanos… Se juntarán en las tres escobas, Allí los esperan los chicos del colegio para festejar el cumpleaños…

- Ah…

- Mala suerte!

- Bueno, no tanto… – sonrió. Hermione la miró – Quedará mas pastel para comer.

- Eres un caso perdido!!

La noticia de los trillizos, corrió más rápido dentro del ministerio que la mismísima caída de Voldemort. Ginny llegó tardísimo a su trabajo. En primer lugar porque ya no podía aparecerse ni usar ningún medio mágico para trasladarse. Lo bueno es que el ministerio le había cedido a la pelirroja un auto, para que se pudiera trasladar desde su casa al trabajo. Después que entró en el edificio, tardó más de media hora, el recorrido entre los ascensores y el segundo piso, de tanta gente que se acercaba para felicitarla. Luego de despedir a Mafalda Hopkirk encargada del cumplimiento de la ley mágica, y muy amiga de Arthur Weasley, llegó a destino, para encontrarse con un grupo de aurores que la recibieron de la misma manera. Al darse vuelta para entrar a la oficina, lo vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta… al verlo se le subieron los colores a la cara. El le sonreía de una manera especial… De la misma manera que le sonreía cuando la seducía… Tragó saliva y se acercó. Definitivamente tendría que ir hasta allí porque dentro de esa oficina estaba su escritorio. Se detuvo frente a él, y lo miró. Harry la miró a los ojos y solo enderezó el cuerpo para que ella pasara. No se movió de la puerta. Ella al pasar inhaló su perfume, tan varonil… y sintió sus piernas flaquear.

- Buenos días Weasley! – dijo sereno – O debo decir buenas tardes…

- Yo... lo siento – entró rápidamente y se sacó el abrigo – No tengo la culpa… ahora debo llegar mas tarde, pues porque no puedo aparecerme…

- Lo sé… - la miró y luego miró el vientre – Estás bien?

- Si!! Si, estoy bien… algo pesada… pero bien.

- Bueno, si necesitas algo… Yo… no sé…

- Bueno, no llegaré tan tarde… verás alguien del ministerio nos facilitó un automóvil.

- Si… yo pensé… que, sería muy difícil para ti… ir hasta la estación desde tu casa… así que le pedí al ministro que me hiciera el favor de facilitarme un auto para ti…

- Fuiste tu? – dijo ella – Tu lo hiciste?

- Si, por qué? Bueno no es nada del otro mundo!! – se sentó – Solo es un auto.

- Bueno es que pensé que tu no…

- Pensaste que no querría que trabajaras?

- Bueno…

- Típico de ti!!

- Que es lo típico en mi? Eh? – se enderezó y lo miró enojada.

- Que siempre piensas mal de las personas sin saber… - se acomodó en su escritorio y comenzó a mirar un pergamino. Ginny se tragó todo lo que iba a decir porque era verdad. Lo que había dicho Harry era una realidad. – Bueno… pero está todo bien?

- Hablas de los bebés…

- Si… uf!! digo tres!!

- Si, eh… - de pronto se abrió la puerta y entró Kinsley, mirando sorprendido a Ginny.

- Muchacha!! Si no soy padrino de alguno de esos críos, te despido – se acercó y le dio un beso – Felicitaciones!! – luego miró a Harry – por supuesto debo felicitar al padre también! – le dio un abrazo a Harry y Ginny lo vio sonreír ampliamente – Bueno… solo falta decir cuando vuelve esta niña a tu casa… – Harry se puso rojo, Ginny blanca.- Qué, he dicho algo malo?

- Yo… no vivo mas en mi casa Kinsley – dijo Harry serenamente – veras… pensé que Carrie y yo, junto con Dobby podríamos vivir en un departamento – Ginny miró a Harry y sintió que le desgarraban el alma. Si él no vivía en la casa… si se iba a un departamento, era porque no la quería en su casa.- Así que la vendí.

- La vendiste? Eres idiota o qué? – le dijo Kinsley aturdido – Pero ahora tendrás…

- Tres hijos, que de seguro Ginny querrá que vivan con ella… donde esté. – la miró.

- Por supuesto! – dijo enojada – Yo voy a vivir en casa de mis padres, Kinsley… – trató de sonreír – Así que ahí se quedarán…

- Lo ves? – dijo contento – todo solucionado – Se levantó – Vienes por lo del asunto que te dije? – lo miró y le abrió los ojos, aprovechando que Ginny bajaba la mirada para ordenar unos papeles – Tu sabes… "la misión que te encomendé, por lechuza!" – arqueó las cejas, y Kinsley se acordó.

- AH!! Si!! Tu sabes!! La misión!! – le guiñó un ojo – me costó mucho pero te conseguí lo que me pediste!! – rió – Arthur me ayudó… tu sabes él es el que mas experiencia tiene, conoce el "Campo".

- Bien – sonrió Harry – podemos ir a ver lo que tenemos que hacer?

- Claro, hijo – lo palmeó- te están esperando.

- Genial!! No veo la hora de empezar a hacer lo que tenía en mente.

- Claro, cuanto mas antes… mejor!!

- No tenemos tiempo…

- Qué les pasa a ustedes? – dijo Ginny.

- Tu tranquila, hija – dijo Kinsley – quieres algo de comer?

- No me… no me paso el día comiendo, saben? – farfulló ofuscada.

- No parece! – dijo el director – Bueno, nosotros nos vamos linda… te quedas a cargo. Si surge algo, bueno tu sabrás que hacer…

- No quieren que los llame? – dijo ella intrigada.

- No! – dijo Harry – no queremos que nos molesten! – sonrió – te quedas al cargo. Eres capaz.

- Pero…

- Pero nada!! anda pasea, conversa con Romilda – dijo Kinsley –

- Si tienes algún inconveniente, Arthur todavía está en el piso, no, Arthur va a acompañarnos… mejor habla con cualquiera… tu sabes… por si..

- Entendí – farfullo – váyanse, no vaya a ser que se les arruine los planes que tienen – se sentó. Los dos hombres salieron por la puerta, apresurados dejándola con dudas… que era lo que iban a hacer?

A Ginny con el paso de los días, se le hacía mas difícil ir a trabajar. El que todos los días la esperara un coche demasiado grande para que vaya ella sola, perdida en el asiento trasero, era un tedio. Lo peor era que ya no podía hacer nada de lo que le gustaba hacer en el trabajo. Ya casi no se movía por el ministerio. Solo iba del baño a la oficina y desde allí hasta… ni siquiera podía llegar al comedor. Se agitaba y se cansaba mucho, por lo que de alguna manera alguien le alcanzaba el almuerzo. Lo peor para ella vendría en la semana siguiente. Estaba todo listo para realizar la mudanza del cuartel al número doce de Grimmauld Place, y allí se le dificultaría bastante llegar. Por lo que, aun doliéndole como le dolía… un día llegó a la oficina con una decisión. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un panorama para nada calmo. Harry revisaba con algunos aurores, un plano y conversaba mientras se alistaban…

- Está todo listo Harry – dijo Roberts – el equipo de rastreo y detección tiene las coordenadas, esta vez no se nos escaparan!! - Harry levantó la vista y la vio.

- Hola Ginny – terminó de abotonarse la capa – Estamos por salir a una redada – ella se alarmó – No debe ser nada difícil, pero por las dudas…

- Yo… quería hablar contigo, Harry – El la miró.

- Es algo urgente? – dijo tomando su varita y colocándola en la funda que tenía en el antebrazo – Es algo relacionado a los bebés? – la miró preocupado.

- No! … bueno, si y no…

- Decídete!! – le dijo Roberts. Harry lo miró y él cerró el pergamino – Perdón!!

- No, es que bueno, se me hace algo difícil hablarte si están tan ocupados.

- Podemos hablar mientras salimos. – Dejó salir a los aurores y luego le cedió el paso. Ella caminaba algo lento y lo rezagaba del grupo.

- Mira – le dijo – yo creo que me estoy… yo… quiero decirte que se me está haciendo algo difícil, venir hasta aquí.

- Ya no te gusta trabajar?

- No, no es eso… es que me cuesta horrores levantarme, me siento pesada… tengo mucho sueño…

- Y qué quieres? – se paró y la detuvo – no les pasa nada a los bebés no? – ella lo negó – Hablé con un medico y me dijo que…

- Tu hablaste con un doctor? – dijo sorprendida.

- Por que te sorprende? Son mis hijos no? – ella asintió con los ojos abiertos – El me dijo que si va todo bien… que…

- Necesito tomar la licencia, Harry – El sonrió – Yo ya no puedo hacer nada útil aquí… además se me pasa el tiempo y no he comprado nada… digo cuando menos lo piense, ya tendré a los niños, y no tendré cunas para acostarlos.

- Bien – siguió caminando – Creo que es lo mejor – suspiró – Tendrás tiempo para hacer el curso de preparto…

- Eh?

- El curso – la miró – el doctor me dijo que necesitaras hacerlo. No es lo mismo con tres bebes… mas si eres primeriza.

- Si? – dijo confundida – digo… es que… bueno, supongo que tengo que hacerlo.

- Harry, apresúrate, tenemos que irnos ya! – Se oyó la voz de Roberts al final del pasillo.

- Voy – suspiró - Escucha, no te preocupes, ya arreglaremos todo cuando vuelva – la dejó en medio del pasillo y salió corriendo. Ginny tuvo una sensación de angustia al verlo irse.

- HARRY! – él se dio vuelta – Cuídate, si? – lo miró angustiada.

- Tranquila – sonrió- No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente – susurró mientras seguía su camino.

- Que? – dijo ella.

- Todo saldrá bien!! – Y desapareció.

- Eso espero… si a ti te pasara algo…

El comienzo de la licencia de Ginny fue algo que la pelirroja esperaba. Se despertaba tarde en la mañana, y devoraba todo lo que podía comer mientras su madre cocinaba. Era como volver a ser niña y estar ahí, con su mamá, hablando de miles de cosas. Lo único que la apenaba, era que, una mañana al levantarse miró hacia el huerto y se sorprendió de ver maquinas muggles trabajando en el terreno colindante. Se asomó a la ventana y vio con pesar, que el terreno que estaba detrás de la barda, lo habían comprado. Suspiró. Era su lugar favorito. Mas porque por ese mismo terreno, cruzaba un pequeño arroyo, que caía en un pozo haciendo un estanque natural. Miles de veces, cuando niña, había pasado los veranos junto a sus hermanos, divirtiéndose a mas no poder. Se alejó de la ventana con un dejo de tristeza. Ya no era una niña… ya era una mujer. Muchas cosas habían cambiado… se tomó el vientre y sonrió. _"Bueno algunas cosas cambian para bien."_ Se puso un vestido veraniego y bajó a la cocina. Su madre había hechizado las agujas de tejer, y estas tejían varios suéters chiquititos. Ginny sonrió y abrazó a su mamá. Ella se sorprendió al sentir el abrazo de su hija. Estaba absorta escuchando por una radio encantada a su cantante favorita Celestina Warbeck. Dejó el abrazo para sentarse a la mesa y comer unos bollos de crema.

- Están muy ricos, mamá!! – dijo sonriendo.

- Me alegra ver que no estás deprimida, Ginny – dijo bajando la radio.

- Déjala mamá, me gusta Celestina.

- La odias!! – rió – No comas tanto Ginny, luego te costará bajar los kilos de más.

- Y?

- Y? tienes un marido que…

- Mamá – la miró – te has dado cuenta que soy una madre soltera? Que no tengo un hombre al lado?

- Pero Ginny…

- Qué importa si engordo? Mis hijos me querrán por lo que soy, no por lo que aparento.

- Tienes razón, pero aun así – la miró – deja de comer!

- Qué sucede en el terreno de al lado? – preguntó levantándose y mirando por la ventana de la cocina – hay maquinas muggles.

- Ah, no sabes? – dijo levantando los bollos de la mesa – Tendremos nuevos vecinos.

- Deben ser muy ricos – dijo ella – Por la cantidad de maquinas y porque, bueno desde aquí se ve que la casa será grandiosa.

- Arthur está contento – sonrió – ayer fue a ver las maquinas… es un mago… nuestros vecinos serán magos. Pero él no confía en la arquitectura mágica. El dueño es pariente de muggles así que utiliza la arquitectura muggle para hacer su casa. Tiene una familia numerosa, según me dijo tu padre.

- Y… son mayores?

- No, son jóvenes…

- Los conocemos?

- No creo… quieres un poco de té?

- No, - bufo – lo único malo es que… ya no podremos usar el estanque que hay en ese terreno.

- Bueno todavía queda el nuestro… – sonrió Molly – Aunque, si son buenos vecinos y tienen niños pequeños, quizás se hagan buenos amigos… digo todos pueden ir a Hogwarts.

- Es verdad!! – dijo sonriendo – y si son amigos, seguro los invitaran a nadar en el estanque. – se levantó – sabes que? Tengo ganas de ir a visitar a Luna. – su madre la miró – No vive lejos, puedo ir caminando.

- Ginny… ten cuidado.

- Tranquila, volveré temprano – y salió hacia la calle. Caminó pasando frente a la enorme construcción. Suspiró aliviada. Eran magos, lo bueno de esto era que podrían seguir jugando al Quiddich sin problemas. Miró asombrada como trabajaban. _"Deben ser muy ricos, pues será una enorme casa."_

La casa de los vecinos quedó lista en unas semanas. Ginny casi no salía. A medida que pasaba los días se iba hundiendo en una terrible depresión. Ya no podía ver a Harry. Ni siquiera tenía la excusa que usaba cuando trabajaba. El no asomaba la nariz por la madriguera. Lo peor de todo era que en su casa se aburría. Ya no encontraba que hacer… Con Hermione habían realizado las compras mucho antes de lo esperado… y los compañeros de trabajo también le habían regalado miles de cosas para los bebés. Pero lo que ella quería no lo tenía. Quería a Harry, y de él, ni señales.

Un día de demasiado calor para Ginny, de finales de invierno, llegó hasta la cocina de su casa con el rostro desencajado. Su madre estaba muy atareada con los preparativos del almuerzo, por lo que no se enteró de su estado. Ella iba y venía de un lado al otro de la cocina, bufando y resoplando a cada instante. Al verla su mamá decidió averiguar el por que de su conducta..

- Sucede algo querida?

- No vendrá nadie hoy?

- No, que yo sepa… todos están ocupados.

- Quiero helado. – dijo tajante.

- Fíjate en…

- No hay! – dijo alterada – quiero helado ahora!!

- Ginny…

- Dónde está Ron? - tomó el teléfono y marcó el número, al instante, lo tiró en la mesa.

- Qué te sucede?

- No está… está fuera del alcance o no se que diablos… Donde está Ron cuando lo necesito!!

- Qué quieres?

- HELADO!! Que no entiendes? Quiero helado!!

- Ginny… Ron no podrá atender tus demandas, porque él está de gira con el equipo… vendrá la semana próxima…

- Por qué? Por que tiene que irse, sabe que lo necesito!!

- No estará aquí para ti siempre… - dijo su madre tranquila.

- Y YO QUIERO COMER HELADO… AHORA!!!

- Tranquilízate!!

- NO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME!! QUE NO ENTIENDES? QUIERO HELADO!! UN GRAN HELADO DE CREMA, CHOCOLATE, CON CHISPAS DE CHOCOLATE Y FRUTILLA, CON CARAMELO!! ES MUCHO PEDIR?

- Ahora Si!! Cariño… yo no puedo dejar todo para ir a buscarte eso…- ella dejó salir las lagrimas.

- CLARO!! ES QUE… ERA DE SUPONER!!! YO NO TENGO A NADIE QUE ME VAYA A BUSCAR UN HELADO!!! ESTOY SOLA, YO Y MIS BEBES!!

- Hija – dijo Molly tratando de tranquilizarla – se como te sientes...

- NO!! NO LO SABES!! NO SABES LO QUE ES… TENER ESTE CUERPO QUE ME AHOGA!! YO NO PUEDO NI RESPIRAR A LA NOCHE, Y NO TENGO A NADIE QUE ME ACARICIE EL PELO CUANDO ME MUERO DE CALOR… ES INSOPORTABLE!!! YO… ME VOY A MI CAMA, EN UNAS DE ESA NO PUEDO LEVANTARME Y AHÍ ME MUERO!! – salió rápidamente y subió la escalera.

- Ginny hija! – dijo Molly con los ojos aguados. Tocaron la puerta. Molly se limpió las manos en el repasador y atendió. Harry estaba algo aturdido.

- Hola Molly – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Harry… - suspiró – como estás muchacho, tanto tiempo...

- Qué sucede… o mejor dicho por qué gritaba Ginny?

- Es normal…. Está algo alterada… tiene un antojo y Ron, no está para cumplirle los caprichos…

- Qué quiere? –

- Lo de siempre, helado – sonrió – Pero... pasa, estoy preparando el almuerzo. Y sin decir más, entró en la casa.

Ginny llegó a la habitación con ganas de tirarse en la cama y llorar. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que si se tiraba, luego tendría que llamar a su madre para que la ayudara a levantarse. Así que decidió llorar sentada en un sillón, en el que apenas entraba. Lloró nuevamente, mirando su abultada panza, y deseando con todas las ganas hundir su miseria en un gran helado… y luego tuvo la imprudente idea de desaparecer para ir hasta la heladería ella misma y comprarlo. Desistió cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

- No quiero hablar con nadie, mamá!! – dijo sollozando – Así que vete, no voy a almorzar….ahora. – La puerta fue golpeada nuevamente. – QUE NO ESCUCHAN? LES DIJE QUE NO QUIERO COMER!! AHORA DEJENME EN PAZ!! - tiró un jarrón hacia la puerta. Se escuchó un click y se abrió.

- Quien te entiende? – dijo y ella se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes…

- Harry… - solo dijo.

- Si, soy yo – sonrió – Es que… no querías el helado? – le mostró un enorme helado de crema con chocolate, chispas de chocolate, frutilla y caramelo – Yo escuché que … - Ella le aceptó el helado y lo atacó furiosa, sin que existiera nada ni nadie, solo ella y el helado. De pronto levantó la vista y lo miró. Y sin poderse controlar lanzó el helado hacia la ventana y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. – Qué te sucede? – dijo preocupado.

- Mírame!! – lloraba ahora lamentándose por el arranque – Mírame en que me he convertido!! En una desesperada!! Yo… que antes nadie… digo que no necesitaba a nadie para poder hacer lo que quería… yo… haciendo berrinche por un estupido helado…

- Ginny… - dijo sonriendo cariñosamente – Yo…

- No, es que… mírame, estoy hecha una vaca… no puedo moverme, necesito ayuda para levantarme de la cama – Harry la miró con ternura – Apenas puedo respirar, y no puedo… puedo pasar mas de unos minutos y tengo que ir al baño porque me aplastan los riñones… yo, que antes me la pasaba corriendo de aquí para allá, ahora, parece que ruedo de lo redonda que estoy… estoy horrible y…- él la abrazo. Ginny se sorprendió al principio, pero luego al sentir la mano de Harry acariciarle el cabello para calmarla se relajó. Era lo que necesitaba. Hundió su cara en el pecho del joven y aspiró profundamente el perfume de su camisa.

- Estás mas tranquila? – ella solo movió la cabeza - No tienes por que estar tan angustiada linda…

- Me estás tomando el pelo? – dijo ella en uno de sus arranques – No puedo caminar, se me hinchan los pies… - volvió a abrazarla, y luego la tomó de la mano y la acercó a un espejo. Ginny se mostró algo reticente.

- Mírate – le dijo suavemente. Ella se puso frente al espejo y él la abrazo por la espalda – Ves? estás hermosa – ella apoyó la nuca en su hombro. El la abrazó acariciándole el vientre – Porque llevas vida dentro de ti – le dio un suave beso en la sien.

- Harry – dijo ella suspirando. Nuevamente las hormonas traicioneras – De verdad soy una tonta…

- Es normal… - se separó y ella bufó – los cambios de humor… - ella iba a decir algo pero él la interrumpió – El día está lindo… te haría bien salir a tomar algo de aire fresco…

- Si? Tu crees? – dijo ella poco convencida.

- Quieres ir a caminar conmigo un rato? – ella lo miró. El le tendía la mano – Solo serán unos minutos, hasta que el almuerzo esté listo.

- Está bien – Tomó la mano de Harry y juntos bajaron hacia la sala. Molly estaba esperándolos preocupada. Ginny apenas podía caminar, porque estaba embelesada mirándolo. El se acomodaba el cabello y sonreía. _"Merlín está para comérselo!!!" _pensaba la pelirroja.

- Molly – dijo Harry – si nos disculpa… Ginny y yo iremos a caminar un rato… necesita tomar algo de aire – y le guiñó el ojo. Molly sonrió.

- Está bien, tómense el tiempo que quieran… yo bueno, luego les avisaré.

- Mamá – la miró – siento lo que dije – la abrazó.

- No hijita, ve a caminar… no tienes que disculparte de nada.

- Gracias.

- Nos vemos Molly – dijo él y abrió la puerta dándole el paso.

Caminaron en silencio un gran trecho, lentamente, debido a Ginny. Pasearon por el terreno, y el estanque del jardín. El le tomaba la mano suavemente y Ginny sentía su calor… Se miraban de vez en cuando y sonreían. El césped estaba cortado y verde, había miles de florcitas silvestres que perfumaban el sendero que los llevaba hacia el huerto. Allí las verduras estaban recién sembradas. El cielo estaba sin nubes, y corría una brisa fresca. Harry se paró en seco y cerró los ojos, respirando aquel aire puro. Ginny se detuvo también pero en vez de cerrar los ojos lo miró. La brisa jugueteaba con el mechón de pelo que le caía por la frente, haciendo que su cicatriz se notara. El estaba sonriendo, aun con los ojos cerrados. Ella le pareció que podía morirse en ese momento, viéndolo tan sexy y hermoso, y por un instante hubiera deseado ser brisa fresca, para poder acariciarle el rostro. El abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella trastabilló de los nervios. El la tomó suavemente del brazo

- Estás bien? – dijo.

- Si, una raíz… no la vi – dijo colorada y siguió caminando.

- Podría morir en este sitio – dijo él – me encanta venir aquí… se respira a hogar, no crees?

- Si, claro, claro…

- Recuerdas cuando veníamos a nadar al estanque…?

- Eras tu, Ron y Hermione – dijo ella con voz apagada – a mi Ron no me dejaba ni acercarme a sus amigos – El sonrió.

- Si… tienes razón, sabes ese estanque es mi favorito.

- Era…

- Por qué? – le preguntó.

- Bueno, si no te diste cuenta, con semejante casa, han comprado el terreno… y construido una inmensa mansión.

- Tu crees que es grande?

- Papá dice que vendrá a vivir una familia de magos… Es una lástima que no podamos usar mas el estanque.

- Si, ya lo creo… Oye, ya están viviendo en la casa?

- No lo creo… - dijo ella – Todavía no he visto a los niños…

- Hay niños? – pregunto él.

- Pues eso dice mi mamá – jadeó – vamos demasiado rápido Harry, me estoy cansando – él aminoró la marcha.

- Vamos… quiero acercarme a esa casa – dijo contento.

- Estás loco? No podemos!!! Es decir, sería como allanamiento ilegal de morada!!

- Yo lo llamo conocer a mis vecinos – sonrió con picardía.

- No serán tuyos, serán míos – él se paró y la miró con la ceja arqueada. – Es decir de mis padres.

- Bueno, mejor conocerlos ahora…- se acercó al final de la barda y con su varita, redujo el seto para que Ginny pasara. Ella temerosa lo siguió. Allí había un hombre acomodando las últimas cosas, llegando hacia un auto. – Disculpe, señor – el hombre lo miró – Somos de la casa del lado… Usted es el dueño?

- No – dijo sereno – soy el encargado de la construcción – Harry le dio la mano – El dueño… está…lejos… creo – lo miró.

- Si... bueno, nos preguntábamos si podemos echarle un vistazo a la casa.

- Lo que usted quiera señor… – dijo él contento… yo tengo que irme – Ginny lo miró raro – Pero hay una llave debajo del tapete…me dijeron que el dueño llegaría hoy con su esposa a ver la casa. No creo que se moleste que ustedes la vean primero.

- Pero usted se va y nos deja solos? – preguntó Ginny – no cree que podríamos robarla?

- Ginny – dijo Harry riendo – se me haría muy difícil robar la casa y llevarte a ti en andas, pues en ese estado no creo que puedas correr – el otro hombre rió –

- Tranquila señora… la conozco a usted, y a su… curioso papá. Muy curioso por las maquinas por cierto… No hay problemas, confío en ustedes. – les dio la mano, subió a su camioneta y se fue.

- Bueno, ya tenemos la autorización… veamos que tiene de especial la casa – Harry se apresuró en ir hacia el tapete de entrada y tomar la llave. Ginny se acercó temerosa – lista? – preguntó poniendo la llave en la cerradura. Ella asintió y él dio vuelta la llave y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio Ginny fue una enorme sala iluminada por un inmenso ventanal, cuyas cortinas blancas de voile estaban corridas dejando entrar el sol del mediodía. Estaba amoblada con un gran sofá color crema y varias butacas del mismo color. La chimenea era de piedra blanca, varios estantes en las paredes vacíos, esperando llenarse, Ginny pensó de fotografías. Siguieron caminando. Al costado y bordeando una pared estaba la escalera de piedra, que llevaba al piso superior. Aun se quedaron en la planta baja. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue ver la cocina. Era la cocina más hermosa que Ginny podría haber visto jamás. Los muebles, la piedra… todo lo había soñado.

- Harry… es bellísima!! – dijo ella con los ojos abiertos – Realmente… hermosa –

- Es grande no? – dijo entusiasmado – imagina que vives aquí, y tienes que hacer la comida…

- Harry – ella lo miró raro – estás loco sabes?

- No… imagina a Dobby, aquí, y en aquel lugar podríamos poner la jaula de Hedwig… mira aquellos espacios – señalo una habitación – mira aquí pueden vivir al menos dos elfos!!

- Dos elfos? – dijo ella siguiéndolo. El corría por la estancia.

- Si, y podríamos hacer las cenas de la familia, aquí en este inmenso comedor… bueno el patio también es estupendo… y…

- Harry, me estás asustando…

- No, no linda, no te asustes – dijo él acercándose y dándole un beso en las manos – Mira vamos al patio, te encantará…

- Cómo sabes? Harry… – dijo ella mirándolo. El tenía los ojos más brillantes que nunca. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta – Harry… esta no es… es tu casa? – El, que había abierto la puerta que daba al jardín, la cerró suavemente y se acercó.

- No – dijo tranquilo – No es mi casa… es nuestra – Ginny abrió los ojos – Yo… no sabía como… digo, no podríamos vivir en aquella casa… era muy pequeña… aparte los niños…

- Harry…

- No, por favor déjame explicarte, si? – le tomó las manos nuevamente y las besó – Los niños aquí crecerían sanos, y respirando aire puro. Mira, está cerca de tu casa y tu mamá podría venir a ayudarte con los niños… Carrie crecería feliz… y…

- Harry…

- Y tendríamos habitaciones para todos… Dobby está feliz, ya vino a verla, al igual que Winky…

- Winky? Estás hablando de Winky… la elfina borracha?

- Bueno ya no es borracha – dijo sonriendo – entró a un programa de EAA.

- AH?

- Elfos alcohólicos anónimos… - sonrió mas – está feliz de venir a trabajar… y cuidará de los niños.

- HARRY!! – dijo ella y se calló. Por un instante se quedaron en silencio. Ella lo miraba, él estaba algo sudado de los nervios y también la miraba – Me estás pidiendo que vuelva contigo?

- Yo… te extraño, Ginny – se acercó mas y la abrazó – siento que me estoy perdiendo algo maravilloso… y te veo desde lejos, yo me mortifico porque no puedo ayudarte… quiero que vuelvas, porque esencialmente… te extraño… y… no puedo vivir sin ti – sus ojos se aguaron – quiero que me perdones por ser orgulloso y cabeza dura… y no entenderte…- ella le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara.

- No, Harry – dijo ella y unas lágrimas brotaron – no soy yo la que debe perdonarte. Soy yo la que debe disculparse contigo… yo que no confié en ti, que me dejé llevar por la rabia… que no te escuché... y que deliberadamente fui una imprudente que… – él la besó. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, sentir sus labios cálidos, entre los suyos, sentir la piel de la nuca cuando la atrapaba con sus dedos y la acercaba para sentirla mas – No lo hagas Harry… – dijo ella separándose alterada – esto… yo… no – la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue mas pasional – ella se abandonó en los brazos de su amado – basta… - se separó bruscamente – yo… no creo soportar otro de esos…

- Por qué? – dijo, tenía la mirada brillante –

- Pues porque… yo tengo algo alterados mis sentidos…

- Estás algo alterada? – la abrazó y acarició su cabello – te deseo.

- Así? - Dijo ella - hecha un tonel? – él sonrió.

- Eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo… - la levantó en sus brazos con una destreza increíble…

- Vas a lastimarte la espalda!! – dijo ella sonriendo

- No importa – la besó – la recompensa será mejor.

Tres horas despues...

- Harry, creo que deberíamos vestirnos y volver a casa – Dijo Ginny al cabo de unas horas… él se acercó sensualmente y le besó el cuello. Ella sonrió – Es que dijimos que iríamos a caminar unos minutos… ya ha pasado bastante tiempo…

- Déjame disfrutar esto, si? – la besó tiernamente – Eres hermosa. Acarició el vientre por debajo de la sabana – Te amo.

- Creo que no debimos hacerlo Harry…

- El doctor me dijo que podíamos…

- Le contaste al doctor que querías… hacer esto?- él asintió. Ella se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, - Merlín, no tendré cara para verlo!! – él rió – Menos mal que ahora, he cambiado por el sanador muggle… Pero tu no debes preocuparte por verlo!! Claro, tu no tendrás que hacerlo!!

- Ey!! Si no te diste cuenta, quiero estar involucrado en todo!! Así que iré contigo a las consultas.

- En verdad? – Preguntó feliz – me acompañarás?

- Claro!! Quiero saber de que color pintaré la habitación de los bebés – ella lo miró raro – Bueno, si debe ser toda rosa… con franjas… dos franjas rosas y una celeste…o dos celestes y una rosa… o mi favorita… toda de celeste…

- Creo que… creo que deberías pintarla… toda de celeste – lo miró. El se recostó en la almohada como tomando aire y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

- Tres… varones? – ella asintió sonriente. El respiró hondo – Bueno… es que… no es que yo no me lo esperaba… pero una cosa es querer que sea y otra es que sea!! – cerró los ojos – mi propio equipo de Quiddich!!

- Ey!!

- No imagínalo!! Carrie, sería la buscadora… y James, porque tu me dijiste que uno se llamaría James, sería un cazador… y…

- Sirius – dijo ella sonriendo – como era un liero, podría ser golpeador… y John – él la miró – Por Remus… ni loca le pongo ese nombre!! Como es muy responsable podría ser el guardián.

- En verdad quieres que se llamen como ellos?

- Seria como tener a los merodeadores nuevamente…

- Eso significa… que vendrás a vivir conmigo? – se acercó y la abrazó.

- Creo que con lo que hicimos hace unos momentos, ya te he respondido esa pregunta… - lo besó.- Mejor nos vistamos… todavía tenemos que almorzar… y no quiero que mi mamá piense que nos hemos ido caminando hasta Hogwarts…

****

**Nota de la autora:** ahí lo tienen… ya volvieron!! Pero… bueno mejor sigan leyendo!! Ya faltan solo unos cuatro capítulos para que esta historia termine… Así que no se pierdan lo que viene…

Solo un poco de información: el hombre lanza al menos 300 millones de espermatozoides en cada eyaculacion... de esos solo unos pocos llegan con vida, para fecundar el ovulo y uno solo podrá hacerlo... el merito no es del hombre, al tener trillizos... el merito como todo en la vida, es de la mujer, que puede llegar a ovular mas de un ovulo... o cigoto. Bien, eso es para aquellos que decían que Harry puso mucho empeño... en realidad el hombre siempre pone empeño y mas cuando se trata de eso!! ja ja

Y por favor… dejen reviews, para saber que les parece la historia. Pero traten de ser mas críticos por favor… hay personas que me escriben "No veo la hora de leer el próximo", frase algo ambigua desde mi punto de vista, que puede interpretarse de diferentes maneras… No veo la hora de leer el próximo, porque este es una porquería… o no veo la hora de leer el próximo porque este ha estado alucinante!! Expláyense un poco… por ahora las palabras son gratis!!

Saludos y hasta la próxima semana!!

Silvia


	27. Algo que no esperaba

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por todas las criticas y si, yo tambien lamento que esto ya este llegando a su fin... Si pasearon por la nueva pagina amortentia, veranq ue copmence un nuevo fic... y hoy publico el segundo cap...**

**Ahora si, les dejo este capitulo, esperando que les guste.**

**Capitulo 27**

**Algo que no esperaba**

Después de un prolongado y alegre almuerzo, donde no faltaron las bromas de los gemelos, en torno a la telenovelesca vida de Harry y su hermana, decidieron que se casarían el sábado próximo, en una ceremonia relámpago. La mamá de Ginny estaba disconforme, pues ella siempre soñó una boda a todas luces para su hija. Arthur, la abrazaba mientras Harry Y Ginny le explicaban el por qué de esa decisión.

- Entiende mamá, - trataba Ginny - Solo es un mero formalismo.

- Pero por qué tienen que hacerlo todo así, a las apuradas? – lloriqueaba Molly.

- Por Merlín mujer!! – decía Fred – una vez que estos al fin arreglan su vida, y ahora tu te pondrás pesada por una boda!

- No es por eso Fred!! – farfulló Molly – Es que yo tenía pensado otra cosa.

- Molly – dijo Harry, y ella se secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo y no lo escuchaba. Harry se ponía nervioso y no sabía cómo hacerle entender. De pronto dijo la palabra mágica – Mamá – Molly retiró el pañuelo y lo miró con ternura – Escucha… mamá, yo entiendo que tu, has venido pensando en una boda espectacular, como Ginny se merece…

- Así es tesoro… – dijo ella.

- Pero entiende que… yo quiero que ella lleve mi apellido cuando los bebés nazcan.

- Ay mamá! – dijo George – entiéndelo!! Quieren que los bebés sean legítimos.

- Así es – dijo Harry besándole la mano a su suegra. Ella sonrió – Pero después que ellos nazcan… - tomó a Ginny – Y cuando mi preciosura lo crea conveniente, no objetaré que hagas la fiesta que quieras… podremos casarnos nuevamente.

- Hacer dos bodas? – dijo Ginny algo contrariada.

- La primera, solo estaremos la familia… ustedes y yo… Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, la Profesora McGonnagal, y algunos amigos…

- Algunos? - Dijo Charlie – Si piensas en los del ministerio son un millón, y contando a los del colegio otro millar. – agregó en tono burlón.

- Ellos entenderán – besó el cuello a Ginny que sonrió sonrojada.

- Bueno no den esos espectáculos aquí, frente a los hambrientos!!! – dijo Fred.

- Perdón!

- Y a quien le vendiste la casa Harry? – dijo Arthur. Harry se puso serio.

- Yo… no creo… que pueda decirlo – carraspeó – es un secreto.

- Bueno – dijo George, saliendo al paso – Tendremos que irnos a trabajar, y tu madre, debes preparar todo para el sábado. – Todos asintieron y comenzaron a dispersarse. Harry se quedó en la sala con Ginny.

- Cariño – ella sonrió – Mira, puedes aguantar estar un día mas en la madriguera?

- Por qué? – bufó.

- Pues, aun debemos traer varias cosas para hacer de la casa habitable.

- Lo esencial está! – dijo sonriendo con picardía – no te escuché quejarte de las incomodidades, esta tarde – él sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Si, tienes razón – se dieron un suave beso en los labios – Pero aun tengo que traer a Carrie… y las demás cosas que necesitan los elfos…

- Hazlo tranquilo – dijo suspirando – Hoy es miércoles. No falta tanto para el sábado – El sonrió – Que te parece si me mudo ese día?

- Te amo – le susurró en el oído.

- Yo también – se besaron nuevamente.

- Te veo mas tarde – se levantó ayudándola y la abrazó. Luego se agachó hasta el vientre y le dio un suave beso y una caricia – A ustedes también – sonrió – Debo trabajar en un caso especial.

- Harry – dijo ella, mientras él se ponía la capa – quizás pueda ayudarte de vez en cuando – él la miro – si lo necesitas…

- Pero no puedes.

- Puedo hacerlo desde la casa – sonrió – a veces me aburro sola.

- Okay – sonrió. Le dio un fugaz beso y salió al patio, donde desapareció.

Después de una boda sencilla, en la que los dos jóvenes se prometieron amor eterno, cada uno de los integrantes de la familia volvió a sus tareas habituales. Ginny ahora más feliz, estando con su marido, comenzó a decorar el cuarto de los bebes… Cuando Harry le mostró la casa, no había tenido tiempo de verla en su totalidad, así que lo primero que hizo el lunes, cuando estuvo sola, fue recorrer con mas calma, cada una de la habitaciones. La suya ya la conocía, y muy bien, pensamiento que la hizo ruborizar un poco. Al final del pasillo estaba el cuarto de Carrie. Este tenía un cartel en la puerta, con el nombre de la niña. Cuando lo abrió, no pudo creer lo que había allí. Una gran cuna de bronce, con tules y moños en color rosa, en el medio del cuarto. Las paredes eran de un rosa bien claro con hadas. Del techo colgaban pequeñas brujitas y duendes, que oscilaban con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. El piso estaba alfombrado. Y a un costado, los juguetes personales. Sonrió al ver una especie de rampa escondida en un rincón, pero no le dio importancia _"Mi princesa aquí será muy feliz"_ Pensó. Secándose una que otra lágrima, salió del cuarto. Al lado de su habitación, había un cartel que decía "cuarto de bebés". Abrió la puerta y vio tres grandes cunas, también de bronce, pero sin ningún adorno. Esa sería la tarea que tendría desde ese momento hasta que los bebés nacieran. Sorprendida, vio que esa habitación, que era la más grande, tenía también una rampa escondida en un rincón. La curiosidad le ganó, entonces decidió ver hacia dónde la dirigía. Lo primero que le llamó la atención, es que esta rampa, tenía la forma de una gran tubería, en la parte de abajo era de metal y las que supuestamente eran las paredes, estaban forradas por goma espuma debajo de una tela plástica. _"Umm esto es a prueba de golpes"_, pensó. Con alguna dificultad, se metió y de un momento a otro, sintió su cuerpo deslizarse, hacia abajo. Con algo de temor y mareada, cerró los ojos, imaginando un viaje a través de la red Flu. Cuando sintió que estaba firme abrió los ojos y casi se murió. Era un enorme salón, lleno de los mas espectaculares juegos para niños muggles y mágicos, que Ginny jamás podría haber visto en su vida. El cuarto se asemejaba a un claro de bosque, pero esto no era por obra de la magia. La alfombra verde y las paredes decoradas con árboles y animales. Hamacas, toboganes, calesitas y algunas escobas voladoras de juguete, que descansaban en un pequeño armario. Ginny estaba que se moría de felicidad. Estaba aun parada en medio de ese gran salón, cuando unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la pillaron desprevenida.

- Qué tal el viaje? – dijo Harry, dándole un beso.

- Cómo sabes que me deslicé?

- Cariño- dijo riendo – escuché tu grito y no te vi bajar por la escalera.

- Y?

- Y supuse que habías encontrado el pasadizo secreto al _"mundo de juguete"_.

- Harry, esto es…

- Lo que quiero para los niños… Aquí podrán disfrutar cuando estemos en invierno… y Winky podrá cuidarlos sin problemas. Verás, todo esta protegido con un encanto amortiguador.

- Eh?

- Si los niños se caen por algún motivo… rebotarán en el piso y no se lastimarán…

- Es increíble – lo besó – piensas en todo…

- Claro! –Dijo sonriendo.

- Harry… - él la miró – mañana debo ir al doctor…

- Te acompañaré.

- Si, pero, debemos pedir un auto al ministerio… yo no puedo aparecerme. O quizás podamos tomar un taxi hasta el pueblo y de ahí un autobús….

- O quizás – dijo mostrándole unas llaves – podré llevarte en mi vehículo.

- Qué?

- Bueno, como sabía que tu no podías aparecerte, y como falta un rato para que nazcan… me compré un auto… en realidad es una camioneta. Mira si le tocas este botón… – Se escuchó un ruido de alarma que venía desde el frente de la casa – Arthur … - rió – creo que acaba de descubrirlo. Quieres verlo?

- Pues claro!!

- Vamos antes que Arthur lo desarme!! – se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal y cuando salieron, Ginny quedó estupefacta. De Arthur ni señales. – Creo que tu padre se ha asustado!!! – rieron.

- La sabes conducir? – dijo llegando a la camioneta, una _"Land Rover Freelander"._

- Claro, me he criado con muggles – sonrió y puso las manos en los bolsillos – además… tienen ciertos aditamentos mágicos…

- Puede volar y hacerse invisible?

- Exacto! – ella lo abrazó.

- Hiciste eso por mi?

- Todo por ti linda, todo por ti.

El primer paseo que realizaron en la camioneta, fue una visita al médico… Ginny estaba entrando al sexto mes, y como el embarazo era múltiple, debía tener visitas periódicas, para ver que todo marchara normal. Llegaron al Londres Muggle y estacionaron, a pocas cuadras del consultorio. El doctor Blunt, era un joven especializado en ginecología y obstetricia muggle, pero también era uno de los pocos sanadores, que trabajaba en "Los dos mundos". Tenía su consultorio a pocas cuadras de la entrada secreta al ministerio. Tenían cita para las cuatro de la tarde, pero al entrar ya eran las cuatro y diez. Harry estaba muy enojado, y Ginny se reía sin parar.

- Ya, cariño!! – decía la joven acercándose a la secretaria – no llegamos tan tarde…

- Cómo dices!! – resopló – Llegamos diez minutos tarde… Merlín, tu y tus antojos!! No puedes tenerlos después?

- Quería un poco de mimos – le sonrió coqueta – y no te quejes!! Yo tendría que enojarme porque tú no quisiste…

- SHHH!! baja la voz, por favor! – dijo casi susurrando.

- Buenas tardes... – dijo mirándolos raro la secretaria – Ustedes son…?

- Los Potter – dijo Harry – mire señorita… – e hizo algo que a Ginny le reventaba, su sonrisita seductora – Sé que estamos algo retrasados… pero nos atenderán verdad? – La muchacha sonrió de manera estúpida, y parpadeó nerviosa ante la mirada de Harry.

- No creo… - tragó saliva – no creo que haya problemas… - sonrió – siéntense por favor… iré a avisarle al doctor – se levantó, aun mirando a Harry, y no se dio cuenta que llevaba enredado en la falda, el cable del teléfono, que se fue con ella, arrastrando todas las cosas que había en el escritorio – Perdón – dijo colorada

- No se preocupe, señorita… - trató de disculparla Harry.

- Daniels…

- Señorita Daniels – sonrió – Yo puedo arreglarlo. _Reparo!_ – ella se fue.

- Eres el colmo!! – le dijo Ginny dándole un golpe con el bolso – Eso es lo que haces? me doy vuelta y…- la besó.

- Te amo… solo estaba siendo gentil

- Por Merlín – bufó – Por poco te le desnudas por una cita con el medico!! - Harry rió.

- Vamos, sentémonos y veremos si mis encantos tienen efecto.

- TE daré yo los encantos pero por la cabeza!!!

- Celosa.

- Idiota!

- Hermosa.

- Odioso!!

- Te amo.

- Yo también!! – se dieron un beso y fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria, que miraba a Harry con desilusión.

- Disculpen – Ginny sonrió triunfante – El doctor Blunt los espera – Se levantaron de sus asientos y llegaron al despacho. Era grande, iluminado por un ventanal que daba a la calle. Cerca de esa ventana, estaba la camilla, con los estribos… Harry hizo una rara mueca la verlo.

- Señores Potter!! – dijo el doctor – Era joven, al menos Harry pensó que no llegaba a los treinta y cinco años, y muy apuesto. Tenía la cabellera rubia atada a una coleta, y los ojos de color ámbar, con destellos dorados. – Pensé que no vendrían!!

- Disculpe usted, doctor – dijo Harry.

- Tuve un antojo de última hora… - dijo Ginny ofuscada.

- Veo que no pudo complacer a su esposa – dijo mirándolo con burla el doctor.

- Si la hubiera complacido… - dijo Harry molesto – no habríamos venido de todas maneras.. – el doctor rojo, bajó la vista y se acercó a su escritorio.

- Cómo estás Ginny?

- Algo cansada.

- Es normal.

- Por qué es normal? – pregunto Harry.

- Bueno, en principio es porque Ginny está haciendo muchos esfuerzos. Te he dicho que te tomes la vida con calma.

- Pero doctor, si estuviera mas calma, sería una mustia planta – rieron – Ya no sé qué hacer para no aburrirme!!

- Bueno… ahora veremos como andan esos niños – se levantó – Lo primero que harás, será ponerte esta bata, linda, y recuerda, nada de ropa interior.

- Por qué? – dijo Harry algo celoso.

- Primera vez que la acompaña?

- Claro!!

- Primeros niños?

- Si.

- Se que tiene una niña…

- Es… no es mía… era de mi primo, soy su tutor.

- Ahora recuerdo…

- Si, me imagino que Ginny le habrá contado algo – dijo cruzando los brazos – pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

- Señor Potter, debe entender que tengo que revisar a su esposa.

- No puede tan solo revisarla vestida?

- Tengo que realizarle tacto – dijo sin darle importancia.

- Qué?

- Que tengo que…

- Si escuché, eso qué es? – dijo enderezándose…

- Bueno… tengo que ver si el canal vaginal, está en condiciones.

- Y cómo se supone que hace eso?

- Tocando… verá, si entiende el español es "Tacto". – Harry se puso colorado y Ginny se agarraba la cabeza.

- Yo no quiero que usted le haga… "tacto" a mi esposa!!

- Harry es el procedimiento!! – dijo Ginny desde el baño, donde estaba cambiándose.

- Si, pero no puede hacerlo…

- Señor Potter – se aclaró la garganta el doctor – Harry, puedo decirte así? –él asintió de mala gana – Bien, Harry, es necesario, porque debo ver si todo está en condiciones. Puede que haya una infección, que pusiera en peligro la vida de los bebés entre otras cosas – él se quedó serio – Es rutina… también tengo que mirar sus pechos…

- EH! Ahí no hay bebés para ver!! – dijo rojo. El medico sonrió.

- Si, Claro, pero entenderás que los pechos de tu mujer, serán… como decirlo, la principal fuente de alimento de tus hijos, y por lo tanto…

- Si, entiendo – bufó – tienen que ver que estén en perfectas condiciones...

- Exacto!

- Pero yo los veo y los toco todas las noches, y creame no hay nada malo en ellos, sino todo lo contrario.

- HARRY POTTER!!! – dijo una enojada Ginny saliendo desde el vestidor – Vuelve a decir algo parecido y te juro….

- Déjalo Ginny – rió el doctor – es normal. El sexo es recomendable en la pareja, pero debes saber que no todas las posiciones son recomendables…

- No soy el loco del Kamasutra! – dijo él colorado.

- Bien Ginny, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… -Ginny se sentó en la camilla y levantó las piernas.

- Para qué son esos estribos? – dijo Harry levantando la cabeza desde la silla, para ver mejor.

- Bueno aquí pondrá los pies, para poder revisarla mejor… Bien linda, relájate – Después de revisar que todo estuviera bien, y soportando los bufidos de Harry desde atrás, el doctor sacó un pequeño instrumento parecido a la corneta, y la puso en el vientre de Ginny. – Debo escuchar a estos pequeñines… - se agachó en el vientre de Ginny y puso la oreja en el orificio pequeño. – Bien está todo perfecto, el corazón de los tres funciona de maravilla. Aun así, haremos una ecografía… Ahora Ginny, necesito saber tu peso...

- Ay no!!! – dijo desesperada.

- Vamos, Ginny el que subas de peso es normal… no tienes de que preocuparte... – se subió obedientemente a la balanza. El medico hizo una mueca rara.

- Qué sucede? – dijo Ginny seria.

- Haz bajado de peso desde el ultimo chequeo – la miró – haz estado comiendo como te dije?

- Si, si, claro doctor…

- Tomaste las vitaminas que te receté? – ella asintió – bueno, tendremos que controlar eso… no es normal que teniendo tres bebés bajes de peso…

- A lo mejor se apiadaron de mi – ella sonrió, temerosa – todo está bien, verdad?

- Si, pero aun así, haremos una ecografía.

- No come como antes… - dijo Harry, al fin, cuando Ginny estaba cambiándose – Yo… ella antes trabajaba y comía como una condenada… ahora, apenas prueba la comida… es decir, a comparación de lo que comía antes…

- Era mucho? – dijo el doctor escribiendo la historia clínica.

- UFF!! no podía estar sin tener comida en la mano – rió – es algo raro, verdad? – sonó angustiado – digo a ella no le pasará nada cuando tenga a los bebés?

- Tienes algo de temor?

- Si. Si a ella le pasara algo, yo…

- Tranquilo – sonrió – he tenido pacientes mas pequeñas que ella que han tenido partos de mas de tres.

- Lo dices para tranquilizarme?

- Si – rieron – pero Ginny está en óptimas condiciones de salud.

- Pero ha bajado de peso, usted lo dijo.

- Quizás… -lo miró – Mira, voy a serte honesto. Ginny ha pasado los primeros meses de su embarazo con una angustia terrible, debido a su situación – él asintió – quizás por eso, tendría mucha ansiedad y eso se traducía en la necesidad imperiosa de comer…

- Y usted cree…

- Creo que la baja de peso se debe a que ella está mas tranquila ahora que está todo bien… entre ustedes - él sonrió – Ahora, no por eso debemos dejar de preocuparnos… Le haré algunos estudios para desechar posibles problemas, y con la ecografía, nos sacaremos las dudas. No te muestres, preocupado ante ella, eso podría ser contraproducente.

- Está bien – ella salió.

- Todo esta bien? – dijo ella apretándose las manos nerviosa. Harry le tomó las manos y le dio un beso en ellas.

- Claro, amor…- dijo sonriente – El doctor me decía que nunca había tenido un padre tan molesto!! – rieron – Pero que pasé la prueba… Y me dejará entrar en la próxima visita!!

- Eso es!! – dijo sonriendo – y debo agregar que debes controlar los celos!! – Harry lo miró serio – Aunque tu esposa, es una mujer muy hermosa – Harry apretó los dientes de celos – No es mi tipo –

- Ah no? – dijo Ginny y Harry la miró sorprendido.

- No – sonrió - soy gay.

- Ah – dijo Ginny. Y luego se puso seria.

- Bueno, nos vemos dentro de quince días, Por favor saca turno para realizarte la ecografía, dentro de cinco días, y hazte estos estudios – le alcanzó una receta – trata de comer las comidas necesarias, y mucha fruta… y tomate las vitaminas y el calcio… si no quieres que se te caigan los dientes!!

- Así lo haré doctor – dijo serena, y le dio la mano.

- A ti Harry… - él lo miró – me dio tremendo gusto conocerte… y te veo dentro de un mes – le apretó la mano y le sonrió.

- Si… bueno… adiós – dijo como queriendo salir de ahí. Se despidieron de la secretaria, y salieron al tibio sol primaveral de Londres. Comenzaron a caminar sin decir palabra.

- Y te juro que es la ultima vez que vienes conmigo!! –dijo ella colorada.

- Pero… Ginny lo lamento, es que nunca quise… te hice pasar una vergüenza?

- No es eso… No quiero que ese médico te coquetee.

Después de la fatídica, visita al medico, Harry se fue de misión, a Estocolmo, por lo que Ginny se quedó sola, en la casa. Aunque estar sola era que a cada minuto, cualquiera de los hermanos o sus cuñadas se pasara la tarde con ella, o la que mas esperaba, Hermione, que la acompañaba al Callejón Diagon, para comprar todo lo necesario para decorar el cuarto de los bebés… Carrie, ya corría por el patio y había hecho buena dupla con el menor de los hijos de Ron… Y lo mejor para ellas, es que eran vigilados desde cerca por Winky, que ya se veía en ella el resultado de las charlas en "Elfos Alcohólicos Anónimos".

El cuarto de los trillizos era un enigma para todos los hermanos de Ginny. A pedido de ella, ni Hermione podría hablar del color del cuarto, y del sexo de los bebés… Lo peor eran las noches. Extrañaba a Harry, y aunque él la llamaba todos los días, tres veces, durante las 24 horas, ella no se conformaba. La peor angustia la llevó al quinto día de ausencia de su esposo. El no la llamó. Esperó, pero no había visos de que Harry se comunicara con ella.

A la medianoche, llorando a más no poder, escuchó la puerta de entrada y vio con alivio que su marido regresaba. Lo miró atentamente para ver si le faltaba algún miembro, el le dio su capa de viaje a Dobby y la miró sonriendo.

- Hola!

- Solo hola? – dijo enojada – es que no sabes como he estado… todo el día sin una llamada!!

- Lo siento, linda – se acercó y la abrazó – es que… recordé que mañana tenemos que ir a la primera clase de preparto… y…

- Y qué?

- Y que no quería faltar… - sonrió – por eso no pude llamarte en todo el día, estaba compenetrado de lleno para terminar temprano y regresar…

- TE quiero – le dio un beso – pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto… estuve a punto de irme a Estocolmo.

- No la mueles!! – la besó sonriendo.- tienes todo preparado para mañana?

- Si, ahora mismo iré a darme un baño…

- Preparaste la bañera? – dijo el dándole un beso en el cuello.

- Aha – dijo ella embelesada –

- Sabes lo que recuerdo de mis días de soltero? – ella lo miró interrogante – la vez que entré al baño… - ella rió divertida – y tu estabas en la bañera… lo recuerdas?

- Aha…

- Aha… y sabes lo que me imaginé en ese momento?– ella negó – que tu me invitabas a entrar… - le dio otro sensual beso en los labios. Ella suspiró

- Y tu…

- Puedo imaginarlo de nuevo… - la tomó de la mano – o puedo hacer realidad mi fantasía.

- Creo que por hoy… - dijo ella soltándose y subiendo la escalera…- creo que por hoy no… - él la miró suplicante – no habrá problemas de que cumplas tu fantasía – Harry subió la escalera en tres trancos y la abrazo.

- Sabes cuánto te extrañé estos días?

- Ya sabrás como dármelo a entender… – dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y perdiéndose ambos en el piso superior.

El día en que se llevaría a cabo la primera clase de preparto, Harry se levantó temprano para preparar todo y poder acompañarla. Ginny todavía dormía cuando él se dedicó a realizar el desayuno y darle una sorpresa. Cuando la pelirroja abrió los ojos, el sol se asomaba tímidamente por el gran ventanal, sonrió. Sin mirar, alargó la mano para encontrar el lado de la cama vacío. Al principio le extrañó no encontrarlo, pero luego al verlo entrar con la bandeja llena de comida, sonrió, dándole a su esposo el mejor buen día.

- Me levanté temprano porque quería que tuvieras un buen desayuno – ella lo miró sin entender – es que… bueno no sé que te harán hacer ahí… tu crees que tendremos que correr mucho? – ella aguantó la carcajada.

- Harry no haremos aeróbicos… - él se puso rojo.

- Bueno, tu entenderás que no sé que diablos haremos en la dichosa clase… como irás vestida? Digo si nos ponemos el equipo de Quiddich…

- Harry creo que lo usual es ponerse algo deportivo… y zapatillas.

- Ah – dijo y se dedicó a desayunar. Pero pronto volvieron las dudas – no será algo así que haga sufrir a los bebés no?

- No creo… - Lo miró – Harry, cariño, deja de decir esas cosas, me estás poniendo nerviosa…

- Llevarás todo… digo, no necesitamos las escobas no?

- Es que alguna vez haz oído de un parto en el que se necesiten escobas voladoras? – dijo en tono burlón – Por favor, cálmate… y por lo que más quieras, no me hagas pasar un papelón.

- Por qué crees eso?

- Por que? – rió – pues por las estupideces que me estás diciendo!!! Mira, Harry allí habrá otras mamás con sus esposos…. Así que por favor, no des la nota!

- Está bien… me quedaré calladito y tranquilo.

- Eso espero…

- El lugar en que se impartía la clase era un gran salón todo iluminado, con grandes espejos en ambas paredes, y sobre un costado, varias colchonetas. Al frente una mujer vestida con una túnica hasta las rodillas abierta a los costados y con zapatillas de ballet. Debajo de la túnica llevaba unas calzas de color negro. Como siempre, llegaron tarde, pero esta vez no fue por culpa de Ginny y sus antojos, sino por Harry que tuvo que pasar por una tienda de artículos deportivos, y comprar pantalón para la ocasión. Mientras aguantaba las protestas de Ginny acerca de lo irresponsable que había sido en no prever tener la ropa lista, abrió la puerta y quedó blanco.

- Hola Harry!!! – dijeron un coro de al menos quince mujeres, todas con barriga. Ginny lo miró y él sólo atino a sonreír y saludar con la mano. Los maridos de estas lo miraban ceñudos.

- Ey Harry, nunca pensé verte por aquí!!– dijo una alegre rubia, con un embarazo de siete meses.

- Hola Mimi! – dijo y le dio la mano a Ginny que a estas alturas estaba roja de furia.

- Hola Mimi? – dijo ella – de dónde conoces a todas estas?

- Quieres callarte… – se acercó susurrándole – de alguna manera… he salido con todas estas – Ginny tenía ganas de romperle la cara – pero te juro que a ninguna le he dejado algo para que estuvieran aquí… solo a ti cariño – le dio un beso en la mano y siguieron.

- Disculpe… - Usted es Harry Potter? – dijo un joven algo tímido que sostenía la mano de la única que no había saludado efusivamente a Harry y por lo que Ginny adivinó que nunca había salido con su marido.

- Si – dijo él como si nada.

- Por Merlín!! Es Harry Potter!!! Por favor señor déme su autógrafo!!! – Ginny torció los ojos… pero al ver que todos los varones se acercaban a saludarlo, lo dejó para apoyarse en un espejo y esperarlo. Después de veinte minutos en que la profesora bufaba por el retraso, Harry dejó de dar autógrafos, buscó a su esposa y se acercó a la profesora.

- Buenos días… disculpe usted… yo no sé que…

- No importa señor…. – dijo viendo una carpeta… Potter? Disculpe es usted Harry Potter? – Ginny bufó.

- No otra vez!!! – farfulló.

- Si, y mi esposa es Ginny Weasley… - dijo.

- Weasley? – dijo mas emocionada – no me diga que usted tiene que ver con Ron Weasley… el guardián….

- De los Chuddley Cannons – concluyó Ginny – si, es mi hermano.

- Wow!! – dijo aplaudiendo emocionada – Es la primera vez que tengo personas tan celebres en mi clase!!

- Ron no está aquí!!

- Pero está usted, su hermana, y también el señor Potter…

- Señora…

- Dime Kiki – dijo sonriente

- Kiki… - comenzó Harry – yo no quisiera que esto se transformara en un circo… yo… no quiero ser el centro de atención. Solo quiero que Ginny esté tranquila.

- Lo entiendo señor Potter, bueno ubíquese en una de las colchonetas y empezaremos la clase – Harry y Ginny se ubicaron al final del salón.

- Es el colmo – dijo ella enojada – se supone que debes ayudarme, no ser la estrella del salón.

- Yo no tengo la culpa cariño… sabes que la mitad de los que están aquí…

- Si… pasaron por tu cama? – él la miró enojado – y dices la mitad porque la otra mitad son hombres!!

- Celosa – dijo luego sonriendo.

- Bueno es que vez alguno de los que salieron conmigo aquí?

- No – sonrió – porque yo te agarré virgen. Pero si en verdad contara a tus novios….

- Idiota!!

- Si ya están todos ubicados, quisiera que tengan una pequeña visión acerca de lo que haremos en estas clases. Lo primero que quiero saber es cuantos son los embarazos simples… - levantaron la mano casi todos. – bien… los embarazos dobles? – nadie levantó la mano. Harry estaba colorado y Ginny trataba de no reírse de él – Bien… señores Potter si tienen el favor de decirme…

- Esperamos trillizos – hubo un murmullo entre los presentes que molestó a Harry.

- Que nunca han oído de hablar de trillizos? – Ginny le dio un codazo.

- Discúlpelo es que está algo ansioso – dijo apenada.

- Ya veo!! – dijo la profesora – bueno es una gran sorpresa, no voy a decir que no he tenido embarazos múltiples en mi clase, pero al menos es la primera vez que son tan múltiples!! – todos sonrieron.

- Si no deja de decir estupideces me voy! – dijo susurrándole a su esposa.

- Si no te comportas, no volverás – lo miró – eso te lo juro.

- Bueno… la clase de preparto… muchos pensaran que se trata de una carrera o de una sesión de aeróbicos…. – Ginny miró a Harry – Nada que ver!!! – rió - quisiera ver al idiota que piense eso – Ginny señaló en secreto a Harry, y la profesora hizo una risita cómplice.

- Diablos… esto será mas aburrido que ver bailar a Snape… si tan solo alguno de tus hermanos nos hubiera acompañado… - de pronto se abrió la puerta y vieron entrar a una pareja demasiado despatarrada, cuya mujer muy avanzada en su embarazo, caminaba moviéndose aparatosamente y su marido, trataba de agarrarle el vientre como si fuera a caérsele.

- Disculpen… ustedes son – la profesora miro a la carpeta – ustedes son…

- Los López – dijo la mujer. Ginny la miró. Era alta y larguirucha y el cabello rubio demasiado despeinado. La ropa puesta al descuido y tenía unas chancletas, mal puestas y medias de Quiddich. El hombre, vestido muy mal a lo muggle, era de cabello castaño, tenía puesto un pantalón rayado rosa y turquesa, y un suéter de color naranja. Tenía gruesos anteojos y se llevaba todo por delante.

- Ah… bien – dijo la mujer anotándolos rápidamente – ubíquense por ahí… antes, me pudieran decir cuantos hijos tendrán…

- Ocho. – dijeron tranquilos y todos abrieron los ojos, sin creer.

- QUE? – dijo alarmada la profesora, que al escuchar el número casi se le cae la carpeta.

- Con "este" ocho – todos rieron.

- Ah… bueno ubíquense – Harry se acercó a Ginny susurrándole al oído

- Te aseguro que con esta, ni me he saludado… - rieron. La pareja se sentó a su lado.

- Buenos días – dijo el señor sonriente. Harry lo saludó.

- Buenos días – dijo Ginny sonriente.

- Primera vez que vienen? – preguntó la mujer.

- Si, es nuestro primer embarazo.

- El nuestro es el octavo – dijo resoplando – pero creo que será el ultimo… con Ruperta cerraremos la fabrica.

- Disculpe! – dijo Ginny – Pero no debería hablar así…

- Primer bebé, no es así? por eso lo dice. Ya verá usted cuando se les hinchen los pies, en su tercer bebé…

- En realidad son tres. Tendremos trillizos – dijo Ginny orgullosa.

- Merlín!! – dijo el señor Lopez en voz alta – y usted se asombra de nosotros! – La mujer todavía hacia movimientos aparatosos para poder sentarse.

- Osvaldo!!! – dijo en un tono chillón, que a Harry le hizo acordar a la enojada señora Weasley – Ayúdame por favor!!! Te juro que es la ultima vez que me agarras dormida!! – todo el mundo los miraba – es que yo debería dormir con un calzón de lata!!

- Ruperta, no te vi tan enojada cuando te despertaba!! - dijo Osvaldo – Tu sabes como son las mujeres, Harry – este lo miró extrañado.

- Cómo sabe mi nombre? –Osvaldo se puso rojo y Ruperta le dio un codazo. – nos conocemos?

- Usted a mi no. Pero es imposible que ningún mago no reconozca esa cicatriz…

- Ah… - dijo poco convencido. No sabía por qué ese par no era de fiar.

- Podemos atender a la clase por favor? - dijo Ginny molesta.

- Igual que mamá… – dijo la mujer, casi imperceptiblemente. Harry que los escuchó, abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada.

- Perdona Harry, es que… tu esposa – dijo Osvaldo y se acercó para que Ginny no lo oyera – parece insoportable!! – Harry no dijo nada… pero pensaba que ese señor López se merecía un golpe, por hablar así de su esposa.

- Si ya están todos acomodados comenzaré la clase – se acercó al equipo de música y puso una melodía bastante aburrida – esta música ayudará a relajarnos…. Como ustedes sabrán la clase preparto….. – Harry dejó de escuchar a la profesora, nunca habría pensado que esa clase fuera hasta el momento tan aburrida. La profesora se movía de un lado al otro hablando no se de qué cosa acerca de la tranquilidad y la paz interior que deben tener a la hora del parto… todas las mujeres miraban atentas y Harry pudo ver… que algunos hombres cabeceaban. Cinco minutos después, él mismo luchaba por no quedarse dormido. – Es por eso que haremos todo lo que he dicho en esta clase… - _"y sigue la muela doliendo!"_ pensó _"es que no se cansa de hablar? Hubiera preferido una clase de aeróbicos, al menos me mantendría despierto"_ un ronquido lo despertó del letargo; miró hacia el costado y vio a Osvaldo López, apoyado en el hombro de su mujer durmiendo de lo lindo… ella se reía, de una manera que a Harry le resultó familiar, pero viendo a Harry, se puso seria y se levantó de un salto, que a Harry le pareció que se le caería el vientre.

- OSVALDO LOPEZ!!! – todos los que dormían despertaron sobresaltados – COMO TE ATREVES A DORMIRTE CUANDO ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE HACER QUE EL PARTO NO ME DUELA!!! ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE TODO LO QUE SUFRIRE, DEL DOLOR DE LAS CONTRACCIONES!!! CLARO, COMO A TI NO TE PASARA UNA SANDIA POR UN ORIFICIO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN LIMON!! – Harry Se estremeció de solo pensarlo y apretó la mano de Ginny que temblaba.

- Señora López – dijo la profesora – como se atreve!!

- Es la verdad – dijo bajándose las faldas – es que este infeliz no tiene ni idea de cómo es el parto… y ahora no tiene la mejor idea que dormirse!!! Eres de lo peor!!

- Cálmese o le juro que la hago salir! Está alterando a las mamás primerizas!! – Harry miró a Ginny que tenía ganas de llorar.

- Cariño… - trató de calmarla.

- Me voy a morir!! – dijo sollozando – ella tiene razón… yo voy a ser la que sufre, y no tu!!! – lo miró con rabia.

- Cálmate…

- Que me calme? A mi me saldrán tres niños!!! Si uno duele imaginate tres!!! – le respondió chillando.

- Señora Potter no se altere, quiere un té? – dijo con suavidad la profesora.

- Quiero… quiero… - su respiración se entrecortaba.

- Helado? – preguntó Harry sin razón. Ginny parecía una veela enfurecida.

- ALÉJATE DE MI POTTER!! – Los López reían.

- Ay ya me canse de ustedes!!! – dijo levantando la varita - _Specialis revelio!!_ – y de la nada, surgieron Fred y George destornillándose de la risa – les resulta gracioso eh? Ya tenía la duda con respecto a los López!!

- Señores!! – dijo la profesora alarmada.

- MIREN!! HAN ATEMORIZADO A SU HERMANA!!– gritó colérico.

- Señores…

- CÁLLESE SEÑORA!!! – dijo Harry sin medir las consecuencias – _batboogies!!_ – la cara de los gemelos quedaron llenas de mocos amarillentos – Cómo se atreven a hacer bromas, con algo tan importante para nosotros!! – Harry estaba furioso.

- Harry – todavía riéndose y con la cara llena de mocos – es que estábamos tratando de…

- De qué? De burlarse de mi esposa, les juro que… - todos estaban enojados, la clase se estaba yendo a la… - es la ultima que hacen, no se olviden con quien están hablando!!!

- AFUERA TODOS USTEDES!!! EN MI VIDA… – decía la profesora tomándose el pecho - EN MI VIDA HABIA TENIDO PACIENTES TAN… TAN…

- TAN QUE? – dijo Ginny –

- TAN PROBLEMATICOS!! USTEDES SERAN FAMOSOS, PERO NO LOS QUIERO AQUÍ. FUERA!! - los gemelos salieron envueltos aun en sus ropajes y con mocos en la cara. Ginny y Harry algo rojos de vergüenza salieron cabizbajos.

- Como es que pudieron… - Ginny lo miró con rabia – tu lo sabías no?

- Ey, ey chiquita!!! para la bola ahí…. – dijo deteniendo la marcha – yo no tenía ni idea de lo que esos idiotas tenían pensado hacer!!

- Pero tu dijiste que querías que mis hermanos estuvieran ahí…

- Pero solo lo dije porque esa mujer me estaba aburriendo con su charla!!!

- Entendiste algo de lo que dijo?

- La mayoría del tiempo estaba luchando por quedarme despierto…

- Eres el colmo – bufó.

- Cariño lo siento – la miró y ella estaba seria – Ginny, qué sucede?

- Es que… tu crees que tengan razón? – dijo mirándolo – digo, tu crees que sufriré cuando nazcan?

- Mira, te prometo que la próxima consulta lo aclararemos con el doctor Blunt – le dio un beso en la mano – y si él dice que sufrirás… haré un hechizo para que yo sienta lo mismo que tu.

- Harry – lo abrazó – no esperaba menos de ti.

- Sabes que estamos en esto juntos… y juntos terminaremos…. Aunque eso de que salga una sandia… - rieron, decidiendo pasar la tarde disfrutando del sol en Hyde Park.

El hechizo mocomurcielago no fue nada comparado con lo que la señora Weasley les hizo a sus hijos bromistas, trabajar como elfos durante una semana en la madriguera… Sin magia. Los pobres Fred y George, no paraban de hacer las labores hogareñas, mientras la señora Weasley se mofaba junto a Ginny, sentadas en la terraza de su casa. Y aunque la aventura de hacerse pasar por un matrimonio no duró mucho, Harry y los demás Weasley, habían adoptado el mote de "Sr. y Señora López", para nombrarlos.

Los días fueron pasando, y la primavera estaba en su esplendor. Ginny aun tenía dudas con respecto al parto aunque el doctor Blunt, le habría recordado, cada vez que lo veía, que no había riesgos y que el parto podría ser doloroso al principio, pero no por ser tres, sufriría por tres… Así y todo, pensó que tener un parto, no debería ser mas peligroso que una redada de mortífagos, por lo que trató que la angustia no le ganara. Aun así, el pobre Harry, era un habitué a las cuatro de la mañana en la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

Carrie crecía a pasos agigantados, ya dominaba la caminata y comenzaba a correr por todo el jardín, acompañado de Sam, el hijo pequeño de Ron y Hermione. Se habían hecho inseparables, pues Hermione se pasaba las tardes acompañando a Ginny y ayudándola con la decoración de la habitación de los bebés. Harry llegó a la casa, y las encontró tomando un zumo de calabaza en la terraza, observando a los niños. Saludó a Hermione, y le dio un beso a su esposa, sentándose a su lado. Ginny le acercó un vaso con zumo y él le sonrió.

- Gracias cariño – ella se sentó – Cómo has estado hoy?

- Bien… gracias a que Hermione llegó, realmente estaba aburrida.

- No te hace bien que estés así… - dijo serio – si quieres podemos buscar otra clase de preparto.

- Ni se te ocurra!! – dijo segura – no creo necesitarla… mi mamá me ha estado dando pequeños consejos para cuando el momento llegue.

- Segura?

- Claro… - rió – aunque creo que cuando este ahí, me los olvidaré por completo.

- Es verdad! – rió Hermione – a mi me pasó lo mismo… y eso que tuve tres!

- Si, pero… - Harry fue interrumpido.

- Mamá!! – gritó Carrie. Ginny miró hacia el lugar donde jugaban y vio a la niña tirada en el suelo – duele!!

- Deja cariño – dijo Harry y se levantó – Yo la traeré – Rápidamente llegó hasta Carrie y la alzo – a ver pequeña… déjame ver esa herida – miró a su sobrino – Qué pasó Sam?

- Carrie se cayó –

- Cómo?

- Piso la pelota y cayó – dijo él triste.

- Vamos Sam, no te preocupes, solo es un raspón…

- Quiero a mi mami!! – salió corriendo buscando a Hermione. Harry llegó hasta las mujeres.

- Qué sucedió Harry? – dijo Hermione con su hijo enroscado en el cuello.

- Nada, solo una caída y un raspón – sonrió – ven Carrie, papi te curará – sacó su varita y dijo unas palabras mágicas – listo, no llores mas, papi te curó… di papá… pa- pá… papá! – Carrie lo miraba raro, miró a Ginny.

- Mamá!! – dijo y corrió a los brazos de Ginny, que sonreía.

- Ven cielo – le dio un beso. Luego miró a Harry que estaba algo desilusionado.

- Por qué no me llama papá? – preguntó mirando a la niña – Hermione, a que edad los niños dijeron papá a Ron?

- A los siete meses… - Ginny le abrió los ojos – mas o menos – dijo encogiendo los hombros – Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… Carrie ya tiene mas de un año… y todavía no me dice papá… a Ginny le dijo mamá al instante… y a mi… - bufó.

- Cariño – dijo Ginny dándole un beso a la niña y la dejó ir a jugar con su primo – No debes preocuparte, ya te lo dirá. Es que eres algo ansioso. – lo abrazó.

- Tu me lo dices? – resopló – Recuerdamelo cuando esta noche tenga que ir a la heladería de nuevo.

- No es justo! Estoy embarazada!

- Si, pero sabes la vergüenza que me da que el pobre Florean ya me espere con el helado en la mano? – Hermione Rió – Riete Hermione, pero ya tienen preparado el vuelto y todo…

- Harry – dijo Hermione una vez que dejó de reír, y cambiando de tema rápidamente, antes que la pelirroja se enfureciera - Todavía no has pensado en adoptar a la niña… como quería tu primo? –

- Es verdad! Íbamos a hacerlo y luego… pasó… - lo miró – bueno tu sabes! – el sonrió – Y no hemos hablado de eso, Harry.

- Tranquila – dijo tomando un pequeño pastelillo y metiéndoselo a la boca – Habló con el abogado de mi primo. Está preparando todo para que Carrie sea… una Potter.

- En verdad? – dijo ella sonriendo feliz – es que… espero que eso se dé para cuando sus hermanitos nazcan.

- Creo que será mas rápido de lo que esperas… - dijo convencida Hermione.

- Eso espero – dijo Harry mirando a la niña, jugando… y feliz.

La mañana siguiente, Ginny bajó a la cocina, dispuesta a devorarse el mundo. No había tenido antojos a la madrugada, y eso la ponía orgullosamente contenta. Al menos nadie le reprocharía ese día. Al entrar, vio a Dobby, sirviendo el desayuno a Harry, mientras su marido, como habitualmente hacía a la hora de desayunar, se informaba leyendo el profeta diario. Ella se acercó y le tapó los ojos, mientras acercaba su cara al oído.

- Adivina quien soy? – dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito con la nariz. El sonrió, sin dejar el diario, y aspiró su perfume…

- Umm… ese perfume me es familiar… creo que tuve una novia que tenía ese perfume en la escuela – ella le dio un pequeño golpe – No, definitivamente no es esa en la que estoy pensando. Ella nunca me golpearía.

- Gracioso – dijo ella soltándolo y yéndose hacia su silla – Yo no fui tu novia en la escuela. En quién pensabas? – él, antes de que llegara a su sitio la tomó por la cintura, y la sentó en sus rodillas – déjame, ya no entro en la silla.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías – le dio un suave beso - no estás gorda… ya te lo he dicho… es mas, he visto mujeres que tienen solo un bebé y que están mas gordas que tu, que llevas tres!

- Si, pero… aun no respondiste mi pregunta… en quién pensabas – Dobby se acercó, para saludarla y al ver la cara de enojo de la pelirroja, salió rápidamente.

- En nadie – le besó el cuello – Es que acaso crees que alguna de las… - ella lo miró – ninguna tiene tu perfume! Eres única.

- Mas te vale!!

- No te enfades!! – le dio otro beso – estoy contento hoy… no tengo que ir a trabajar así que…podemos ir de camping, con la niña a… tu escogerás el lugar.

- Eso me parece perfecto… podremos llevar a Sam?

- Por qué ese niño? – dijo ceñudo – No me gusta que estén todo el tiempo juntos… tu sabes… no me extrañaría que ese niño bobo me la quite…

- Harry!! – ella rió – si es así, será su elección!

- Si pero…

- A ti te hubiera gustado que mi padre te diga, niño bobo?

- Eh?

- Tu eras amigo de mi hermano, casi un hijo para mis padres… y luego me llevas y…

- Un momento – rió – tu mamá fue la que te encajó en mi vida!

- Eres el colmo! – rió – déjame ir a desayunar…

- Desayuna aquí cerca mío, si? – le dio un beso – agradezco el día que tu mamá puso los ojos en mi, para ti…

- Uy que…. – no pudo terminar la frase, porque una lechuza, entró por la ventana. No era de una persona conocida, así que Harry, tomó la carta y observó como rápidamente el animal remontaba vuelo. – De quien será? – dijo Ginny y se sentó en una silla al lado de Harry.

- Ahora lo veremos… - dijo rompiendo el sobre – No es un pergamino – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Léela, por favor… - Harry desdobló el papel, y comenzó a leer, y a medida que continuaba la lectura, su cara iba cambiando de expresión y de color… hasta quedar en un rostro preocupado y pálido. Arrugó la carta con odio, y se sentó de golpe en la silla, para luego golpear la mesa con un puño.

- Maldita sea… es que alguna vez podré estar tranquilo? Maldición, maldición!! – Ginny se acercó y le tomó la mano – Déjame!

- Harry – él la miró.

- Lo siento, - dijo y sus ojos se aguaron – Perdóname es que esto no lo podría pensar en años… - le tomó las manos y Ginny notó que estaba temblando.

- Qué sucede? de quien era la carta?

- Del señor Francis Brown – ella lo miró sin entender – el abogado de mi primo – Ginny lo miró con preocupación.

- No nos darán a la bebé? – dijo queriendo llorar. Harry la abrazó.

- No. – dijo serio – Es mas, hay alguien que quiere la custodia de la niña.

- Pero no pueden hacerlo! – dijo angustiada – fue la ultima voluntad de tu primo!!

- Lo sé! – golpeo la mesa nuevamente, pero el golpe fue débil – Pero aquí dice que alguien mas quiere a la niña…

- Quién es… quién es el maldito que quiere llevarse a nuestra hija?

- Mi tía Marge….

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno… otro de mis capítulos surrealistas!! Es que me encanta explorar el humor en estas historias… yo soy así… a toda la situación que vivo trato de encontrarle el lado humorístico. Aunque febrero para mi es depresión total… tanto qu no puedo terminar el one shot (Que a estas alturas tiene tres capítulos) Sepan entender…

Apareció al viejita gorda de Marge… esperen a ver que harán estos dos para retener a su lado a Carrie.

D3ejen Reviews... saludos Silvia


	28. Visitando a Tia Marge

**Hola a todos!! GRacias por las criticas pasadas... lamento anunciarles que no he podido tocar la computadora por la enfermedad de mi madre, que no es grave pero que me impide tener el tiempo libre del que disponia para escribir... por esa razon no he terminado mi one shot fallido... espero terminarlo para el domingo, disculpen de verdad, no me gusta defraudarlos...**

**Ahora les dejo este capitulo... bien larguito para que lo disfruten!!**

**Capitulo 28**

**Visitando a Tía Marge**

Ginny se quedó en silencio un rato. Harry todavía trataba de digerir lo que decía en la carta. Estaba tan contento. Ahora que su vida estaba en la cúspide de la felicidad, que no podría pensar en un momento que fuera más feliz, tenía que recibir esa carta y con ella, pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su tesoro… Carrie, que había llegado a su vida, sin proponérselo, ahora, cabía la posibilidad de que se la quitaran… y nada más y nada menos que su tía Marge…. Era demasiado feliz, para ser cierto. Marge Dursley, la tía de Dudley y por consiguiente su tía, aunque no lo era por lazos sanguíneos, tenía que aparecer y arrebatarle la alegría que sentía en este momento, como cada momento alegre que tenía de niño y alguno de los Dursley, lo hacía llegar a la realidad de un golpe. Miró a Ginny, que estaba triste… a ella le dolería mucho mas alejarse de la niña… porque si su tía ganaba, ella no los dejaría acercarse a Carrie ni muerta. Antes preferiría ver a su última pariente sanguínea en un orfanato que bajo la tutela del gandul de Harry Potter.

- Quién es Marge? – dijo al fin Ginny, rompiendo ese silencio tan doloroso.

- Mi tía Marge… Marge Dursley, la hermana de mi tío Vernon… - suspiró – de seguro tu la recuerdas…

- No sé de quién me hablas… - él la miró, y recordó que en esos tiempos ella no andaba junto a él, Hermione y Ron. Que sólo sus amigos conocían el incidente de su tía cuando él tenía trece años. Rápidamente le contó todo acerca de su historia con la tía Marge, incluido el episodio del perro llamado Ripper, cuando tenía diez años y el extraño caso de inflamación de la tía al hablar mal de sus padres. Ginny permaneció callada.- Ah entonces esa es la tía de la que siempre hablabas? La del perro? – Harry asintió abatido.

- Entiendes? Ella cree que soy un delincuente… y por eso piensa que no puedo tener a la niña.- Ginny rió, haciendo que Harry la mirara desconcertado.

- Es que están locos si piensan que alguien en su sano juicio le dejaría a mi niña – se levantó – Es una mujer cruel… - Trató de tomar la carta, él no la dejó, todavía la tenía arrugada en su mano – Qué decía la carta, Harry?

- Que el doctor Brown, había presentado los papeles… y que a los pocos días fue a ver la sentencia, convencido de que todo estaba a mi favor… y ahí se encontró con que alguien, mi tía, había interpuesto una demanda para solicitar la custodia de la niña… y quitármela. El doctor Brown quiere que nos veamos… de acuerdo a esto, dice que quiere ser mi abogado patrocinante.

- Pero – dijo sonriendo – Eso es una estupidez… Harry cariño, nadie te la quitará.- El la miró sin entender – cuando todos vean que el gran Harry Potter fue el elegido de su primo… digo, tienes dinero, nombre y semejante puesto en el ministerio… quién podría quitarte una niña? Nadie – dijo convencida – nadie pensaría que tu eres un mal ejemplo. No te pongas mal, anímate.

- No entiendes Ginny – ella lo miró – No entiendes nada, no?

- Por qué me dices eso?

- La demanda fue puesta en un tribunal muggle!! – ella puso cara de no entender – no en el ministerio de magia!!!

- Y?

- Y? – dijo enojándose con ella – creí que pensabas mas las cosas. Allí, no soy nadie!!! No tengo terminado los estudios superiores, no tengo un empleo… no tengo nada, nada!! Solo la estúpida casa que es de Carrie, y nada mas… Para la justicia, tengo una mujer sin casarme por los tribunales muggles y dentro de poco tiempo, tres niños ilegítimos… tendré suerte si no me quitan a los bebés…

- No digas tonterías!!!

- Es la verdad!!! Déjame solo, tengo que pensar qué hacer!! – se levantó, saliendo sin decir nada mas.

- HARRY POTTER!! – gritó ella haciendo que detenga su salida. Ella se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó de un brazo – Te prohíbo que me dejes a un lado!! Te prohíbo… - ella estaba llorando – que no me tomes en cuenta en tus decisiones! Soy tu esposa, y la madre de Carrie. A mi también me importa que ella se vaya!! Y si es preciso moveré cielo y tierra para que eso no pase!!

- Ginny… – dijo él.

- No me interrumpas!! – Se fue hasta la cocina – dónde diablos está el teléfono de ese abogado!! Debemos tener una estrategia… si eso es. Buscaremos la forma de desprestigiar a la vieja esa… después de todo no es una santa paloma… si, lo primero que hay que hacer es ver en donde estamos parados, investigar al juez, que carácter tiene… - él la miraba sin reaccionar. Ginny se movía de un lado al otro buscando papeles… - si, creo que las cartas de tu primo, nos servirán… - iba hacia su habitación – que suerte que las guardé, y no te hice caso al tirarlas… - se detuvo en el medio de la escalera y lo miró. El la miraba con la boca abierta.- Qué diablos estás esperando? Ve a buscar el teléfono del abogado, tenemos que reunirnos con él mañana sin falta!! – Harry acortó la distancia que los separaba rápidamente y la abrazó. Ella hizo lo mismo – Tranquilo cariño… no les será fácil, alejarnos de la niña. Es mía… nuestra.

- Gracias… por estar conmigo – la miró – te amo.

- Déjate de sensiblerías – dijo ella sonriendo y sus ojos aguados – ve a buscar el teléfono…- le dio un beso – tenemos que planear la estrategia…

- Toda una jefa de planificación y estrategia.

- Eh?

- Era una sorpresa… cuando te restablezcas al trabajo, serás la jefa de planificación y estrategia – ella sonrió – veo que la idea te atrae…

- De eso hablaremos después… ahora, nuestra mayor estrategia será tratar de mantener a nuestra hija con nosotros…

La mañana del sábado fue bastante silenciosa en la mansión Potter. Ginny fue la primera en levantarse. Se dio una ducha y se cambio. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, miró hacia la cama. Ahí todavía durmiendo estaba Harry. No había pasado una buena noche… y aunque él trataba de no molestarla, la pelirroja que también tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño, no había dejado de sentir a su marido dar vueltas en la cama. Ella simulaba dormir, sabiendo que si le decía algo lo preocuparía mas. Salió del cuarto lentamente para no hacer ruido… e instintivamente fue al cuarto al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y se acercó a la cuna. Carrie dormía plácidamente. Tenía puesto un pijamita de color crema, con ositos marrones. A su lado su muñeco favorito, el burrito de Winnie pooh. Carrie succionaba pausadamente su chupete. Estaba tan tranquila… Ginny no pudo evitar rozar su carita con la yema de los dedos… era tan suave su piel. Suspiró y decidió salir del cuarto… un segundo mas, y el llanto de seguro la despertaría. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina. Dobby ya estaba ahí para servirle el desayuno.

- Buenos días mi señora – dijo el elfo, haciendo una reverencia

- Buenos días Dobby – dijo desganada.

- El señor bajará a desayunar?

- Harry no ha dormido bien… no lo creo, pero, mantén el desayuno preparado por las dudas.

- Es verdad, mi señora?

- Qué Dobby?

- Que alguien se quiere llevar a la niña? – ella emitió un sollozo. Dobby interpretó que sus palabras la habían herido, situación que lo llevó a querer golpearse la cabeza con la tetera caliente.

- No Dobby!! – dijo ella dando un salto y tratando de que no se quemara – no lo hagas!!!

- Dobby puso triste a la señora, Dobby debe sufrir también.

- No, Dobby – dijo ella logrando que el elfo depusiera su actitud – no eres tu… es que, es verdad, alguien quiere a Carrie…

- No la quieren tanto como usted, mi señora y Harry Potter.

- Lo sé, pero aun así… - suspiró – Dobby, luego que sirvas el desayuno… podrías ir a la biblioteca? Allí en el cajón del escritorio, encontrarás una agenda de cuero negro… tráela por favor.

- Lo que usted mande señora…

- Ah!! y en el camino, trae el teléfono… está en living – el elfo hizo una reverencia, le puso la taza con té, tostadas y manteca, y desapareció – Ginny sintió a sus hijitos moverse dentro del vientre – tranquilos niños… - sonrió, pasando su mano suavemente – Carrie estará aquí cuando ustedes nazcan.

- Aquí está mi señora – le entregó el teléfono y la agenda.

- Gracias Dobby… y Winky?

- Ella… está durmiendo en la habitación de la niña.

- No la vi allí, cuando fui a verla…

- Es porque vigila… bueno, los elfos tenemos algunos poderes… como el de confundirnos con el ambiente...

- Todo un camaleón…- sonrió.

- Así es – movió las orejas orgulloso – Winky no quiere que nadie se lleve a la niña – Ginny lo miró – vigilará y la protegerá de cualquier intruso.

- Me temo que no podemos hacer eso, Dobby – Suspiró Ginny – sino, yo misma lo haría. – el elfo salió de la cocina a realizar las labores de la casa. Ginny tomó un sorbo de té y mordió rápidamente una tostada, para abrir luego la agenda. Buscó la letra B, y señalando con el dedo de arriba hacia abajo, encontró lo que buscaba – Francis Brown… te tengo – Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número… mientras sonaba, bebió otro sorbo de su infusión, y terminó la tostada de un mordisco… justo cuando estaba tragando, contestaron del otro lado de la línea… ella casi se ahogó.

- Si?

- AGGGH…

- Bueno? – dijo la voz impaciente de un hombre, Ginny mientras trataba de tragar la tostada, quiso contestar pero no pudo – Hola? Bueno… le diré que es muy temprano para bromas – dijo en una estridente y chillona voz.

- Señor Brown? – dijo al fin, tragando el bocado, ayudada por un sorbo del té, que al estar tan caliente le quemó la garganta, haciendo que de los ojos de Ginny salieran lágrimas. – Francis Brown?

- Si, soy yo – dijo el hombre.

- Disculpe que lo moleste a esta hora…

- Bueno… es que normalmente no me llaman a mi casa a las siete y treinta de la mañana un sábado – Ginny se puso roja.

- Discúlpeme usted… pero lo que tengo que tratar con usted, es muy importante para mí.

- Y... no quiero ser grosero, pero podría saber quién es usted? – Ginny se golpeó la frente.

- Oh, si, es que, verá usted… soy Ginevra Weasley…

- No la conozco.

- No a mi, pero si a mi esposo… Harry Potter.

- El señor Potter!! – dijo con una voz cantarina.

- Así es, soy su esposa… mire creo que después de todo ya adivinará para qué lo llamo.

- Supongo que es por lo de la niña…

- Supone bien.

- Bien soy todo oídos.

- Lo que tenemos que decirle, es algo que no se puede hablar por teléfono señor Brown.

- Creo que en eso tiene razón… pero me temo que no podré tener una cita con ustedes hasta el lunes…

- No, me temo que usted no entiende…

- Perdón?

- Usted tomará la lapicera, bolígrafo, pluma o como los muggles lo llamen al instrumento para escribir…

- Señora yo también soy mago.

- Mejor así. Tome la pluma y anote…

- Qué quiere que anote?

- Una dirección…

- Y se puede saber…

- La dirección de nuestra casa – el abogado bufó y Ginny le pareció que estaba buscando pluma y papel.

- Bueno… - Ginny le dio la dirección – Y para qué se supone que quiero ésta dirección?

- Para que esta tarde usted, traiga todos los documentos necesarios para tomar el caso de Carrie…

- Señora ya le dije que yo los sábados…

- Usted, no me dirá que tengo que esperar hasta el lunes!! – dijo perdiendo la cabeza – Porque usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz por defender a mi hija… así que deje las excusas y mueva su trasero rápido!! Estaremos esperándolo esta tarde a las tres.

- Señora!!

- Y no se le ocurra faltar! Porque aunque esté embarazada, le aseguro que lo encontraré, y no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos cuando lo haga!! – Harry llegó al comedor en ese instante, tratando de saber a quien estaba gritando Ginny – Entendió?

- Si señora… - dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Bien, cuando venga esta tarde, nos conoceremos y creo que nos llevaremos bien. Ahora lo dejo seguir con sus tareas habituales, buenos días – colgó. Harry aun parado frente a la puerta la miraba rascándose la cabeza. – Harry!! Buenos días cielo – se acercó y lo abrazó – Dormiste bien?

- Si, algo… bien – se sentó. Ginny le acercó una taza de té, tostadas y manteca – Ginny – la miró – Se puede saber a quien le estabas gritando?

- Yo? – dijo ella untándole una tostada y alcanzándosela – Bueno... creo que debemos tomar el toro por las aspas, con respecto a lo de Carrie.

- Si, entiendo, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta…

- Si, bueno, es que yo creo que si tardamos, las cosas podrían ponerse en nuestra contra – se sentó a su lado - Es necesario ver todos los aspectos lo antes posible, para poder planificar nuestros pasos a seguir y prever todas las posibilidades, buenas y malas que se presenten para que no nos tomen de sorpresa.

- Ginny…

- Con el abogado… Francis Brown – Harry se atragantó.

- Ginny… estabas amenazando a un abogado? – ella asintió – definitivamente las hormonas te tienen descontrolada. Ginny eres un auror!!

- Y qué? – dijo ella – crees que dejaré que esa vieja ridícula me quite a mi bebé? NO!

- Cariño – dijo él acariciándole la mejilla de la pelirroja por donde bajaba una lágrima – Entiendo como te sientes… yo no he podido dormir, pensando que a lo mejor alguien…

- Ya lo sé! – dijo ella abrazándolo – yo te he sentido toda la noche Harry – él la miró – crees que puedo quedarme tan quieta, mientras tu estás así, angustiado? No quiero verte así… todo el tiempo con el corazón en vilo… teniendo que esperar lo peor… como cuando…

- No quiero recordar ese pasado, linda… mi presente aun teniendo que vivir esto es altamente satisfactorio… pero de ahí a amenazar a un abogado…

- Lo siento.. pero él no quería venir hoy… es necesario… ya te expuse mi idea. Tenemos que planear la estrategia, ahora… no el lunes… de seguro habrá que presentarse ante el juzgado muggle… y el abogado debe decirnos que decir… como movernos en ese mundo, amor!!

- Te entiendo – le dio un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarla – A que hora le exigiste que nos veríamos?

- A las tres, vendrá aquí…

- Aquí? – Ella asintió – Cariño, lo usual es que nosotros vayamos a su despacho…- ella se puso colorada

- Tienes razón… - Harry tomó el teléfono y apretó la tecla de rediscado. Del otro lado atendieron rápidamente.

- Bueno…

- Si, señor Brown?

- El habla – dijo ceremoniosamente.

- Disculpe usted la hora… soy Harry Potter – Del otro lado resoplaron.

- Señor Potter – respiró profundamente – ya le he afirmado a su persuasiva esposa, que estaré en su casa a las tres de la tarde… aun cuando sea sábado, mi día libre.

- Lo siento señor Brown… sepa usted disculpar a mi esposa… es que está algo alterada – Ginny le dio un golpe con la cucharilla del té – Por la situación que estamos viviendo.

- Entiendo.

- Además ella es bruja y no entiende que hay ciertas pautas, en el mundo muggle…

- Si, señor Potter entiendo, no se preocupe, no crea que a mi me ha dejado tranquilo esto de la niña… yo estaba seguro que el trámite sería rápido…

- Entiendo, pero aun así, nos urge hablar con usted… y si bien, usted no tienen por que venir a mi casa… seremos nosotros quienes iremos a su despacho, así que necesitaría su dirección.

- Señor Potter… bien, mi despacho está en el número 94 del callejón Diagon… está en el primer piso. No le será difícil perderse, hay una enorme tienda de chascos al lado… siga los carteles llamativos y me encontrará – dijo riendo.

- Si, la conozco – rió – los dueños de la tienda son mis cuñados.

- Y mis clientes favoritos!!! – rió con ganas el abogado – cada vez que vienen a ver el estado de sus cuentas me traen los mejores chascos del mercado.

- Ya veo… Entonces, a las tres en su despacho?

- Allí los esperaré – dijo sereno – no veo la hora de conocer a su esposa!

- Discúlpela, es que la situación la ha superado. Cuando la conozca verá que es un amor…

- Bueno señor Potter, nos vemos, adiós. – colgó.

- Bueno, todo solucionado.. – ella lo besó – Y eso a qué viene?

- A que, esa mujer no tendrá chance cuando tu le expliques al juez, porque debe quedarse la niña con nosotros – él la miró sin entender – Merlín!!! Convences hasta a las piedras!!

- Exagerada – dijo él y la abrazó – Pero si tuviera que convencerlas lo haría… todo por mi niña – la besó – y todo por ti.

- Te olvidas de algunos mas…- dijo sonriendo. El sin dejar de mirarla, acarició su vientre.

- Mejor lo aclaro para que no haya celos – rió – todo por mi familia.

A las tres de la tarde estaban parados frente al número 94 del callejón Diagon. No fue fácil llegar hasta ahí. Lo primero que tuvieron que hacer fue dejar a Carrie con la señora Weasley, no sin antes explicarles la situación por la que atravesaban… cinco minutos después de contarle la verdad, se aparecieron todos los hermanos y Hermione por la madriguera a darles muestras de apoyo. Charlie y Bill llamaron dándoles apoyo desde lejos y disculpándose por no poder estar ahí. Harry, aunque el peso de la preocupación lo tenía agobiado, no pudo dejar de sentir la sensación de tener un globo inflado dentro de su ser… Era la satisfacción por tener una familia tan espectacular como los Weasley a su lado… Su familia.

Tocó la campanilla, y al rato se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un elfo, igual a Dobby, salvo que sus ojos eran de color ámbar… la criatura les pidió que lo siguieran. Cuando Ginny entró al despacho del abogado, no pudo dejar de observar todos los volúmenes que adornaban estantes alrededor de las paredes… Y pensó en lo feliz que sería Hermione si los hubiera acompañado. Harry pensó lo mismo. En un gran escritorio estaba sentado el señor Brown… se levantó rápidamente y saludó a Harry, instantes después miró a la pelirroja y sonrió alegremente.

- La señora Potter, supongo – le dio la mano. Ginny sonrió algo apenada.

- Si… señor Brown.

- Por favor, díganme Francis. tomen asiento – dijo señalando dos enormes butacones frente al escritorio. Ellos rápidamente se sentaron.

- Disculpe usted Francis, pero no he dejado de notar que su apellido es…

- Brown, si… - dijo él como diciéndole, _no te lo había dicho?_ Ginny pareció captar el tono burlón de la voz del abogado y sonrió inocentemente.

- Claro… pero tiene usted alguna relación con la señorita Lavender Brown? – Harry recién ahí se dio cuenta de que si era mago, y se apellidaba Brown…

- Bueno… es usted auror no? – ella asintió – Debe ser una muy buena – ella sólo sonrió – si, mi prima Lavender… aunque no crea que estoy orgulloso de eso.

- Por qué? – dijo Harry.

- Bueno… en la escuela se le dio el rollo de la adivinación. – resopló – Mis tíos querían matarla… y luego se hizo periodista.

- Ella es muy buena en lo que hace – Dijo Ginny defendiendo a su amiga- No creo que haya problemas en eso – el abogado la miró seriamente. Harry carraspeó, y el señor Brown se fijó en él.

- Disculpe, mi esposa es algo vehemente a la hora de defender su amistades.

- Entiendo... Verá usted, señora, Lavender es hija de un tío mío, que tiene casi mi edad. Raro no? El se casó con una bruja morena… por eso Lavender es parecida a su madre y muy distinta del resto de los Brown… a pesar de eso mi prima es una muy buena periodista… solo que no tengo buenas experiencias con ellos.

- Yo también, creame – dijo Harry – Pero Lavender es como de la familia….

- Bueno – dijo Ginny con las manos cruzadas – no hemos venido a hablar de amistades… creo que es hora de que vayamos al punto. Entiendo que es su día libre… no queremos quitarle su valioso tiempo más que lo indicado.

- Tiene razón señora Weasley.

- Así como usted pidió que lo llamáramos Francis, usted llámeme Ginny.

- Está bien Ginny – dijo bajando la vista y revolviendo los papeles- verá usted que desde su llamada… he movido rápidamente mi trasero – Ginny rió y Harry torció los ojos – Y he tratado de contactarme con su tía, Harry.

- Yo no la llamaría así… no tenemos lazos sanguíneos... el hecho de llamarla tía fue circunstancial.

- Si… bueno, lo cierto es que ella dice que usted ha tenido problemas de conducta… por lo que no está dispuesta a dejar la niña con un desequilibrado mental como usted.- Harry apretó sus manos contra el brazo del butacón.

- Si. Creo que mis tíos …

- Qué sucedió exactamente? – Preguntó el abogado.

- Mis tíos, no estaban muy orgullosos de mi magia, la llamaban "anormalidad". Así que excusaban mi ausencia durante el año diciendo que yo… tenía ciertos problemas de conducta y que iba a una escuela… no, era "Centro de Seguridad San bruto para delincuentes juveniles incurables" – el abogado y Ginny soltaron una carcajada, a lo que Harry no tuvo mas remedio que sonreír…

- Entiendo – dijo – y cómo era la relación con su tía?

- Casi no existía, y cuando la había era malísima… - suspiró – se la pasaba buscándome defectos y comparándome con mi primo Dudley… "Dudley es fortachón… tu Potter eres un escuincle baboso.." – dijo imitando a su tía. Ginny le tomó la mano.

- Pobrecito mi vida… - se levantó y le dio un beso…- cómo puede querer a una niña siendo tan hiriente?

- Si señora, pero aun así, tiene el derecho a pedir la custodia… el juez deberá …

- Qué hacen los jueces muggles en este caso?

- El juez no puede hacerse cargo de ver cómo esta la niña, o como es el ambiente en el que se desarrolla…

- Entonces, ella sólo lo pide y se la darán? – dijo ella preocupada.

- No, existen los peritos… Psicólogos que evalúan el estado mental de la niña… observarán a ustedes y a la niña y a su tía… También están los asistentes sociales, que se encargaran de ver si el ambiente es el adecuado para que una niña se desarrolle… y luego le darán un pormenorizado informe al juez, con su opinión al respecto. El juez lo estudia y luego toma el veredicto final.

- Bueno – dijo Harry al fin – estamos perdidos… nuestra casa es mágica… el perito pensará que somos algo tenebroso, la magia es vista como algo prohibido… fuera de lo común. No existe!

- Si usted le dice que son magos… quizás…

- Pensarán que soy un vago sin oficio ni beneficio! – dijo él golpeando la mesa – Recuerde qué idea de mago tienen los muggles, Francis!!

- Tiene razón…

- Pero si también la observan a ella, verán que no es digna de mi bebé! – dijo Ginny.

- En ese caso…

- La niña iría a un orfanato? – preguntó Harry angustiado.

- Me temo que…

- Y qué podríamos hacer entonces… - dijo Ginny.

- Quizás si hablaran con ella, no tendrían que llegar a la instancia judicial…

- Usted me está pidiendo que le ruegue a esa vieja para que me deje a la niña? – dijo él levantándose.

- Señor Potter… Harry, es algo absolutamente necesario! Replicó el abogado.

- Absolutamente no! – dijo y se encaminó a la puerta – jamás le rogaré a esa vieja infeliz… me hizo las peores trastadas… y… y… -respiraba entrecortado – Vamos Ginny, disculpe que le hice perder el tiempo… veremos… qué podemos hacer. Mil disculpas… Adiós.

- Señor Potter, tranquilícese, en algún lugar hay una solución!!

- No, si es rogarle a mi tía para que… - no pudo continuar y salió del despacho.

- Discúlpelo. – dijo Ginny – El no ha superado aun su infeliz infancia… - le dio la mano.

- Entiendo señora. Las cosas vividas en la infancia nos marcan a fuego.

- Afortunadamente para Harry, no hicieron un mal hombre de él, sino todo lo contrario…

- No tiene que decírmelo, Ginny – le dio la mano.

- Por favor… concerte la cita con esa señora – el abogado la miró sorprendido – Y de esto… Harry no podrá enterarse.

- Entiendo – sonrió – la llamaré en cuanto me comunique con la señora Dursley.

- Gracias, y nuevamente discúlpeme por mi actitud al teléfono de esta mañana. Yo no …

- Creo que el señor Potter tenía razón, mi visión de usted cambiaría en cuanto la tratara…

- Si, ese hombre casi siempre tiene la razón – se dirigió hacia la puerta y lo miró – Francis, prométame que hará todo lo posible para que Carrie no se vaya de nuestro lado.

- Se lo prometo.

- Gracias, no esperaba menos de usted – Y salió.

- Fue un día afortunado para Carrie Dursley, cuando la dejé en manos de Harry Potter. Nadie podría cuidarla mejor. – Y se enfrascó rápidamente en los papeles.

La semana transcurrió lo más tensa entre el matrimonio, porque Harry se mostraba reacio a reunirse con su tía. Ginny trataba por todos los medios de convencerlo, pero no había caso, obstinadamente Harry se negaba, y cuando ella quería seguir la discusión, salía agobio de su esposa, y desaparecía. Harry se refugiaba en sus amigos, los hermanos Weasley, quienes lo sacaban del acoso que le propinaba su esposa. Ellos, en especial los gemelos, le quitaban un poco la angustia en que esa situación lo tenía, elucubrando mil y una maldiciones para hacerle a Marge Dursley, incluída una imperio, cosa que luego de varios golpes de Charlie, desistieron de hacer…

- Tal vez… – comenzaba George – una nueva infladita no le vendría mal – algunos reían – En unas de esas, no la vemos mas… tal vez deberías pensarlo Harry, alguno de nosotros la podría vigilar hasta que termine la audiencia, y luego la desinflamos… modificando su memoria.

- Deja de decir bobadas! – decía Ron, aunque estaba pensando en la manera de inflarla… - no podemos, esa mujer… debe haber otra manera… Harry qué te dijo el abogado?

- Ya te lo he dicho tres veces… Que está difícil, que el juez muggle podría hacernos observar por peritos, y si ellos nos bajan el pulgar, adiós Carrie…

- Para qué quieren que te vean unos perritos? – dijo extrañado Charlie…

- Peritos… - lo corrigió Harry – no son perritos, estos, los peritos son personas… se la pasan estudiando… hay algunos que son psicólogos y otros asistentes sociales – Levantó la mano para hacerles entender que no perdería el tiempo en explicarle que eran esas profesiones. – tendrán a su cargo, dar el informe para que el juez tome la decisión.

- Diablos… quizás si les dijeras que eres mago…

- Se matarían de risa... pensarían que trabajo en espectáculos callejeros…

- Qué peste! – dijo Ron – Pero no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer?

- Bueno… - los demás lo miraron con expectación – El doctor Brown dijo que quizás si habláramos con ella…

- Y por qué no lo haces?

- Por qué? – dijo golpeando el vaso de cerveza – Pues porque tu no la conoces!! – dijo enfureciéndose – No se puede hablar con esa mujer… ella no… con ella no podría ni abrir la boca… tendría que soportar que me insulte y me denigre como lo hacía antes…

- Aun así, deberías hacerlo Harry. – terció Charlie.

- No escuchaste lo que te dije, verdad?

- Si, pero en este caso, debes tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades… - le dijo Charlie- No debes negarte a tener una charla… sino lo haces por ti, hazlo por Carrie y por Ginny.

- Por Ginny?

- Recuerda que está embarazada, burro! – dijo Ron enojado – toda esta tensión puede hacerle mal a los bebés… tienes que agradecer que no haya somatizado todo esto que están viviendo – Harry se quedó en blanco un instante. Primero porque no podía creer que Ron haya usado una palabra tan rebuscada, segundo porque él no había tenido en cuenta ese dato. Ginny parecía estar serena, al menos frente a él. No tenía signos de estar bajo tensión… pero conociéndola, se estaría tragando todo para no molestarlo.

- No lo sé… - dijo al fin – No puedo ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de verla… menos hablarla! Estoy entre la espada y la pared… ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a trabajar...

- Por qué no tomas unos días de descanso?

- Bromeas? Tengo miles de cosas pendientes!! No podría hacerlo.

- La familia es mas importante que el trabajo Harry – dijo Fred.

- Aun así, si dejara de trabajar, no podría aguantar la presión de Ginny …

- En eso tienes razón amigo… cuando Ginny quiere se convierte en un tremendo dolor de… - George no pudo terminar. Harry aun sabiendo que George tenía razón, no dejaría que le faltaran el respeto a su esposa. Le dio un golpe en la espalda que casi le hizo tragar la botella.

- Cuidado con la forma en la que te diriges a mi esposa – George, se quedó mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos – No lo toleraré.

- Perdona, es que… quería hacerte sonreír un poco…

- Nunca me reiría de Ginny… sé que es algo molesta… pero aun así es una mujer maravillosa.

- Tu porque la ves con los ojos del amor…

- Aun así – se levantó- no vuelvas hacerlo, no seré tan displicente la próxima vez – Los saludó a todos y se marchó.

- Cielos – resopló George – viste como me miró? Pensé que iba a comerme vivo!!

- Tuviste suerte hermano, mucha suerte – dijo Charlie – Qué piensas Ron?

- En Ginny… Está demasiado serena, para lo que está viviendo.

- Y tú crees…

- La conozco demasiado… Apuesto varios galeones a que ella a espaldas de mi amigo está tramando encontrarse con esa mujer…

- La crees capaz? - preguntaron sus hermanos.

- Para lograr la tranquilidad de Harry… Ginny daría su alma a Voldemort… solo será cuestión de tiempo para verlo.

- Espero que no lo haga – todos miraron a Fred – Eso crearía un conflicto entre ellos.

Y muy a pesar, las sospechas de Ron no estaban demasiado alejadas de la realidad. Ginny se pasaba el día esperando que el abogado la llamara. Una mañana mientras Harry jugaba con Carrie, actividad que en los últimos días se incrementaba considerablemente, sonó el celular de la pelirroja. Harry dejó de jugar, y la miró. Ella se fijó en el número que la llamaba y literalmente se puso blanca. Tomó el celular y se perdió en la casa. Harry se extrañó un poco, pero creyendo que era Hermione, continuó jugando con la niña. Ginny no se dejó ver hasta una hora después, cuando bajó del piso superior vestida para salir, y acomodando unos papeles en su bolsa. Cuando iba a preguntarle donde se iba, Tocaron la puerta. Fue a abrir y se encontró con la cabellera enmarañada de Hermione, que lo saludaba nerviosa.

- Harry!! – dijo con la voz bastante exaltada – No pensé que estabas aquí!!!

- Pues se supone que vivo aquí – dijo sonriendo – Qué haces tu aquí?

- Yo… yo… claro que sé que vives aquí, tonto! – le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro.

- Eso no me contesta, qué haces aquí…

- Vine a buscar a Ginny!!

- Para qué? – Hermione se puso nerviosa, y miró a Ginny que se había quedado petrificada en la mitad de la escalera… no habían pensado una excusa.

- Eh… bueno… verás… - decía Hermione.

- Saldremos, qué, no es suficiente explicación para ti? – Dijo llegando a la planta baja y dándole un beso a su cuñada.

- Eso no me convence amor… - dijo él escudriñando a las mujeres

- No legeremancia cariño – le dio un suave beso en los labios – Nos vamos… Dame las llaves de la camioneta.

- Dime a dónde vas… y te daré las llaves…

- Voy a… vamos a… - suspiró – Vamos a encontrarnos con las chicas… creo que quieren hacerme un Baby Shower… y tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para elegir el día y la hora y a quien invitamos.

- Pero para qué quieres un baby shower? Digo, tienes todo lo que necesitas para los bebés… - dijo dándole las llaves – Aparte no sabes conducir… deja que yo te lleve.

- NO!! – dijeron las dos.

- Qué les pasa? – preguntó ya sospechando por la actitud de las damas.

- No! – dijo Hermione – no te molestes Harry, yo sé manejar!! – rió – Parece que olvidas que soy hija de muggles!!! – Harry la miró a los ojos y Hermione los bajó rápidamente.

- Bueno… pero llévate el celular cariño… y no te tardes… quiero cenar afuera…

- Bueno, haz la cena y comeremos en el jardín, te parece? – ella lo abrazó y le dio un largo beso… él la tomó por la cintura, y correspondió al beso.

- Te amo – dijo él.

- Yo te amo también – dijo ella sonriendo – deséame suerte!

- Para hacer un baby shower? – preguntó. Ginny se puso roja

- Si… eh… bueno nos vamos – tomó el abrigo y se marchó junto a su cuñada. Cuando entraron al auto, suspiraron aliviadas…- Por poco amiga.

- Ginny, si esto me crea problemas con Harry, te mato!

- Mira, estoy dispuesta a tirarme al suelo y rogarle a esa vieja para que nos deje la bebé… Puedo lidiar con el enojo de Harry si se entera – Hermione la miró – Aunque te juro que casi me muero!!!

- Tienes la dirección?

- Si, es en las afueras de Londres… tendremos un largo viaje amiga.

- Agradezco que tengas una camioneta!! – dijo sonriendo Hermione – Al menos viajaremos cómodas.

Fue un viaje relativamente largo. Hermione era una buena conductora, pero a pesar de eso, siempre tenían que parar en alguna gasolinera para que Ginny pudiera utilizar las instalaciones sanitarias (el baño) y aunque la camioneta era bastante cómoda, también tenían que parar a la vera del camino para que la pelirroja estirara un poco las piernas. Después de sortear estos obstáculos llegaron a la finca donde vivía la tía Marge. Ginny comenzó a respirar entrecortado, estaba demasiado nerviosa por la visita. No sabía como esa mujer podría reaccionar ante su pedido, pero aun así debía correr el riesgo. Todo por Carrie y ver a Harry tranquilo. De lejos se vio una soberbia finca, rodeada de cipreses. Hermione dobló por un camino de tierra y al poco tiempo estacionó al frente de la casa. Un anciano que apenas podía caminar se acercó al vehículo. Tenía una sonrisa algo forzada. Saludó a las damas y las acompañó hasta la casa. Hermione no quería participar de la charla, pero Ginny le suplicó que la acompañara adentro. Tenía demasiado miedo de perder el control y hacer algo peor que inflarla. Traspasaron la enorme galería y entraron. Lo primero que percibió Ginny al entrar fue el tremendo olor a orina de perro que inundaba el lugar. Luchando contra las nauseas que eso le provocaba, comenzó a caminar. La sala era un compendio de muebles antiguos que no tenían un estilo definido. Era como si la dueña hubiera tenido un ataque de compras compulsivas y luego, no sabiendo donde poner las cosas, había decidido hacer una mezcla de estilos… Ginny tuvo la sensación de entrar a un viejo desván. En uno de los sillones, se encontraba sentada una mujer gorda, de poblado bigote (demasiado para una mujer, aunque distaba mucho de ser algo masculino) y con una cara que denotaba asombro que la miraba. Ella se acercó hacia la señora y estiró la mano, pero un tremendo ladrido, seguido de una mancha marrón que daba un salto queriendo morderla, la hizo desistir. Al lado de la mujer había un gordo perro bulldog. Hermione saludó desde lejos.

- Buenos días, señora Dursley? – decía Ginny y trataba de sonar serena aunque los continuos ladridos del perro la estaban sacando de quicio.- El señor Brown le habrá dicho que…

- Ahorrate el monólogo niña! – dijo ella en forma despectiva, y haciendo un ademán con la mano invitándola a sentarse – quieren algo de beber? – ellas negaron.- Bueno la verdad es que no tengo idea para que querían verme.

- Bueno verá usted señora Dursley… -comenzó Ginny algo cohibida – yo he venido para…

- Disculpa al perro, casi no tenemos visitas… - de repente miró el vientre de Ginny – estás embarazada… – Hermione resopló burlonamente.

- Así es.

- Tu eres la mujer de ese infeliz? – dijo ella, recordando a Harry y haciendo cara de asco.

- No sé a quien se refiere, pues mi esposo no es ningún infeliz – dijo seria. Si la conversación seguía así… no tendría que preocuparse de que Carrie se quedara con Harry, porque la vieja tendría una muerte cruel y ella pasaría sus días en Azkaban.

- De Potter…

- Harry, si, es mi esposo y estos son nuestros bebés – dijo sonriente

- Cuántos?

- Tres – la mujer bufó – y somos muy felices… aunque no puedo dejar de agradecerle que su intervención nos ha dejado algo preocupados… y arruina nuestra felicidad.

- Por qué?

- Pues… porque Carrie es considerada nuestra hija, y usted, bajo ningún argumento aceptable quiere alejarnos de ella…

- Es mi sobrina nieta… ese infeliz no tiene derechos frente a ella!

- Quiero rogarle que no se refiera a Harry de esa manera frente a mi… el embarazo me hace perder la paciencia rápidamente.

- Señora… - interrumpió Hermione – déjeme decirle que Harry era primo directo de Dudley y por lo tanto tiene lazos sanguíneos con Carrie, por lo tanto están en igualdad de condiciones frente a la ley.

- Si, bueno la ley estará de mi parte cuando se compruebe el historial de ese delincuente…

- Mi esposo no es ningún delincuente…

- Ya lo creo que si! – dijo ella encolerizada – De nada sirvieron los cuidados de Vernon… él solamente salió torcido como su padre… un bueno para nada… de verte me sorprende como es que puede haberse conseguido una muchacha como tu. Yo pensé que terminaría en una zanja muerto por sobredosis…

- No sé a que… – Ginny no entendía nada

- Señora, Mi amiga ha venido para ver si usted entra en razón…

- No tengo nada que decir – la interrumpió moviendo su gorda mano para que Hermione se callara – Mi sobrina tiene derecho a saber que ese mocoso no es lo único que tiene en la vida… yo puedo darle una vida mejor!

- No se como lo haría – dijo Ginny, la mujer la miró – Obsérvese… hemos estado varios minutos y usted no se ha movido de su sitio. Es que acaso no tiene una enfermedad en la cadera que le impide moverse con facilidad? – la mujer se puso roja y una vena en la sien comenzó a notarse peligrosamente – Cree que podría cuidar de una niña de un año? Déjeme decirle que es muy difícil.

- Crees que no estaré capacitada?

- Ha tenido hijos?

- No! – dijo apesadumbrada,- pero he criado perros, no debe ser tan diferente a una niña…

- Es usted… cruel! – dijo ella – un niño… el ser humano cuando es niño es el ser mas indefenso del planeta!!! Necesita de los cuidados de sus padres hasta por lo menos la adolescencia… no es como un perro, que puede conseguirse comida y defenderse solo… no entiendo, por qué le hace esto a mi marido… - sus ojos se aguaron rápidamente.

- Es que acaso crees que ese estúpido bueno para nada, podría cuidar bien a mi sobrina?

- Mire… lo ha hecho desde que llegó a su casa… al fin de cuentas su primo confió en él. Sino dígame por que Dudley le daría la tutela a Harry, y por qué si es tan bondadosa no se la dio a usted? – La mujer la miró alarmada – Yo se lo diré. Harry está en mejor situación para hacerlo, además que a la niña no le faltara nada.

- No sé por qué lo dices, ese Potter no tiene un empleo denunciado – Ginny se puso roja.

- Vivimos bien, y no ha dejado de prodigarle lo que más necesita Carrie, amor.

- Yo no lo creo… la arruinará, además, mi abogado ha estado investigando… tu no te ves mal vestida, tienes ese auto último modelo… la casa que tienen es impresionante. De dónde saca el dinero si no tiene un empleo?

- Eso es algo que no puedo decirlo… – dijo Ginny cortante.

- Yo si puedo!! – dijo furiosa y moviendo un bastón fervientemente – Ese Potter es un delincuente!! – Ginny se tensó, y sintió una tremenda punzada en el vientre. – Es la única manera que consiga el dinero. Debe vender sustancias prohibidas… He oído que da buenos dividendos.

- Mi marido no trafica pociones prohibidas!!! – Marge la miró sin entender – El, es el más…

- Ginny – dijo Hermione – Cálmate. Señora, yo sé que usted no tiene una buena imágen de mi amigo… sé que usted cree que Harry es un delincuente… seguramente influenciada por las absurdas declaraciones de su hermano.

- Te atreves a llegar a esta casa y hablar mal de mi difunto hermano? No lo toleraré!!!

- No! – dijo Ginny levantándose – la que no tolerará que usted despotrique contra el hombre que amo, soy yo! – se acercó peligrosamente. Hermione trató de detenerla pero la pelirroja la empujó y la sentó en un sillón – Mire vieja bruja, he tratado de serenarme, he tratado de ser lo mas educada posible, pero usted hace salir lo peor de mi… Usted no quiere a Carrie porque es familia. La quiere para arruinarle la vida. Cree que mi hijita es un perro al cual sólo debe darle agua y comida y con eso basta para dárselas de buena. Mi hija es feliz… donde está y ni usted ni ninguna ley mugg… ni ninguna ley me la quitará… Usted es cruel… por qué no se hace un favor y desaparece… no se atreva a quitarnos a mi hija!!!

- Me estás amenazando? – dijo ella poniéndose de pie – Por qué no se conforman ese idiota y tu con esos mugrientos y asquerosos engendros, anormales que tendrás? – Ginny hizo el ademán de sacar la varita, pero Hermione le tomó la mano y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza que se entendió como un "no lo hagas". Ginny desistió. – Yo me quedaré con la niña…

- Ella no es un trofeo!! Usted le está haciendo daño, sacándola de su ambiente!! – Ginny dejó salir algunas lágrimas – Por favor señora recapacite, solo logrará que la niña se enferme.

- La niña se enfermará si continua en ese ambiente corrompido – Ginny respiró hondo tratando de serenarse.

- Bueno, es el ambiente que su sobrino eligió para la niña… tenemos la carta que le da el derecho a Harry, además de una personal que le escribió a Harry pidiéndole que la adopte.

- Qué? – dijo enojada – además tengo que soportar que deje de llevar el apellido Dursley?

- Es lo que más deseaba Dudley…

- Dudley era sólo un crío estúpido!!

- Era su sobrino favorito!!

- No! Era el único sobrino que tenía!!! Hay una diferencia muy grande en ello.

- Es usted peor de lo que suponía.

- Aun así… la niña tendrá que estar conmigo

- Mire señora recapacite… usted es una mujer mayor… no podrá cuidarla.

- Acaso tu puedes con ese embarazo?

- Tenemos servicio que se encarga de los cuidados elementales… y aún estando embarazada yo me ocupo del cuidado y de brindarle todo el amor que mi Carrie necesita… y ella es feliz!!

- Los será mas cuando venga aquí…

- Lo dudo… - Suspiró – es que si Harry no es adecuado y usted tampoco… no dudo que el juez la deje en un orfanato…

- Aun así, estaría mejor que con ese delincuente – Ginny se levantó. Tenía ganas de vomitar, y se sentía mareada. Hermione, no podía emitir palabra alguna, de lo estupefacta que estaba al escuchar a la mujer.

- Creo que mi visita aquí solo me ha causado una perdida de tiempo – Comenzó a caminar – nos veremos en la corte señora – ni siquiera le dio la mano – Me voy a mi casa… mi familia me espera.

- Disfrútala mientras puedas… Con ese Potter a tu lado solo serás infeliz…

- Usted no sabe como es Harry, así que me molestan poco sus comentarios… - salió de la casa, del brazo de su amiga. Subieron al auto y salieron a la carretera. No dijeron palabra alguna. Ginny trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos… pero no podía. Esa mujer la había alterado. Los bebés se movían como nunca y estaba incómoda. Pasó una mano por su vientre. Hermione notó eso. Sabía que tenía que hacer que Ginny se desahogara porque ese silencio podría hacerles mal a los bebés. La miró y suavemente acaricio el vientre de su amiga. Ginny la miró y sonrió.

- Merlín!! – dijo al rato – No puedo creer lo que es esa mujer!!!

- Es una amargada – dijo Ginny tratando de parecer serena – Creo que la falta de una familia… - suspiró – En verdad, aun después de escuchar lo que dijo de Harry, no te queda mas que sentir lástima por ella.

- Ginny – dijo ella sorprendida – De verdad tu comportamiento me deja anonada – Ginny sonrió – Yo, si hubiera escuchado que alguien dijera la mitad de las cosas que dijo esa mujer a Ron… tendrían que buscarla en la Antártida!! – rieron.

- Es que… no sabes la fuerza que tuve que hacer para contenerme… Pero no podía atacarla. Si lo hacía, la única perjudicada sería Carrie… saldría de casa mas rápido de lo pensado…

- Me sorprendes… estás mostrando tanta madurez…

- Ey!!! Siempre he sido así – Hermione torció los ojos y rieron- Bueno, sin contar lo irracional que me pongo cuando… bueno cuando se trata de algo relacionado con Harry. Y aunque tuve el deseo de convertirla en gato, para que ese horrible perro le diera su merecido… – Más risas – No podía hacer nada. Carrie vale más que mi furia… y… Pero de verdad cuando dijo que mejor en un orfanato que al lado de Harry…

- Tienes razón amiga. Yo hasta le hubiera mandado la maldición crucciatus.

- Me conoces bastante bien…. – Las tensiones que sintiera desde que salió de la casa de esa mujer se fueron desvaneciendo. Hermione podría haber sido una buena terapeuta, pensaba Ginny, pues la conversación que tuvieron a lo largo del camino, le hicieron olvidar el mal rato pasado. Y tanto hablaron que sin darse cuenta, estaban estacionando frente a su casa. Sonriendo, Hermione la acompañó hasta la casa. Tomarían un té, y luego utilizaría la chimenea para ir a su casa. Cuando cerraron la puerta, se dieron cuenta que la sala estaba casi a oscuras. Alguien había corrido las cortinas dejándola en penumbras. Ginny se quitó el abrigo y tomando el de Hermione los dejó sobre un sofá. Hermione, fue hasta el ventanal y descorrió las cortinas, Ginny estaba acomodándose el cabello cuando su amiga pegó un grito. Se dio vuelta y lo vio. Harry había estado sentado en un butacón, esperándola… cuando ella se acercó para darle un beso, él se movió y la dejó desairada al levantarse de golpe. Caminó hasta la chimenea y le ofreció los polvos Flu a su amiga. Hermione estaba blanca de terror.

- Lárgate Hermione, tengo que hablar con mi esposa – y le dirigió a su mujer la mirada mas sombría que Ginny pudo recordar. Al escuchar esas frías palabras, Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, y saludando a Ginny se desapareció en una llamarada verde. Ginny estaba parada sin saber qué hacer.

- Harry! – dijo en tono entusiasta. El la miró serio – No sabía que estabas aquí… yo pensé…

- Siéntate! – dijo en tono imperativo. Ginny sintió que debía hacerle ver que él no la mandaba, pero al ver a su esposo y su expresión, pensó que ahora no era el momento preciso de hacerle una declaración sobre la libertad femenina. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó. El se sentó en la mesita de café, y le tomó las manos con fuerza. Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Harry me lastimas – Y volvió a sentir la punzada en el vientre… - Qué sucede?

- Dónde fuiste? – dijo serio.

- Ya te lo dije… mis amigas… Parvati… Lavender… eh… ah… Luna me invitaron... A Hermione también claro! – respiraba insegura.- Un baby shower!!! Entonces…

- En qué quedaron? Dónde será la fiesta? Quienes estarán invitados? Dónde están las invitaciones…

- Harry!! – dijo sonriendo…- yo… no creo… que…eh, bueno no quedamos tan de acuerdo en todo…

- Me quieres decir que estuviste toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en una reunión y no quedaron de acuerdo en nada? – Ella asintió.

- Sabes como somos las mujeres cuando nos juntamos…

- Mentirosa… – le dijo duramente y le soltó las manos, levantándose hacia la ventana. Ginny se sintió una porquería – Estaba algo bien, hoy me levanté con ánimos para salir contigo y Carrie. Desde que sé que esa mujer quiere quitárnosla, he decidido que quiero compartir cada uno de los minutos con mi familia… Es una necesidad que tengo…

- Harry… – El movió la mano y la hizo callar.

- Estaba jugando con Carrie cuando sonó el teléfono… y a que no sabes quién era? – ella negó sin entender – Era Parvati – Ginny se puso roja – Llamaba para decirte que estaba en París con Seamus y que quería decirte que te compró un regalo ahí. Me sorprendí al escucharla, así que, bueno, pensé que podrías pensar que ella estaría, entonces me dije, por qué no llamar a Lavender… quizás ella si estuviera en la reunión. Pero sabes qué? – dijo ensayando una sonrisa que a Ginny le pareció de terror – Lavender se fue con Luna a una expedición… al Tibet.

- Harry…

- Entonces me puse a pensar… Por qué deliberadamente mi esposa, en quién confío ciegamente, me miente, alevosamente.

- Harry, cariño… yo, no sé… bueno… qué quieres que te diga?

- Podrías empezar por la verdad.- Dijo el furioso – Voy a preguntártelo nuevamente y trataré de olvidarme que me has mentido. Dónde fuiste?

- Harry, cariño… siéntate, cerca de mi – él se acerco y adoptó la posición anterior. Ella le tomó las manos y las besó.

- No trates de ablandarme, cariño… estoy enfadado contigo…

- Y lo estarás más… Solo quiero que entiendas que no tuve más remedio que ocultarte…

- Me mentiste!

- Bueno, pero fue algo con causa… - él arqueo las cejas, incrédulo.

- Bien… estoy esperando.

- Solo quiero que cuando te cuente, no te enfades más… y que entiendas que lo hice por que estoy desesperada…- Harry la miró, y realmente rogó que lo que estaba pensando no haya sido el motivo de la ausencia de su esposa.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, dejen sus opiniones al respecto… como saben no adelantaré nada.

Próximo capitulo quizás el jueves… mi madre continua convaleciente.

Saludos Silvia


	29. Houston tenemos un problema

**Hola!! Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior… y si ese les pareció algo loco, esperen a leer este. Realmente este fic, sobrepasó mis expectativas… No se pierdan nada, porque ya solo faltan dos capítulos… este uno mas y el epilogo… espero que les guste… Solo les diré que de aquí en más, escribirlos fue un placer…. No paré de reírme a medida que lo hacía… y espero que tengan la misma sensación. **

**Respondiendo a algunos de los tantos reviews!!**

**Natalia Potter: sigue esperando, porque eso todavía está muy lejos de concretarse... Pero lo haré, no tengas dudas de eso.**

**Dulce- Luna Black21 (O como se te ocurra que te llamen después): Tu manera de escribir los reviews, me hizo dar cuenta que eras tu. Gracias… o sea, no sé!!**

**Kiiandy Black: gracias por tus palabras.**

**Bien, ahora una pregunta: por que no hay tantos fics de Harry/Ginny en rating M? **

**Noticia: para los que se preguntan lo mismo que yo (Es decir nadie) les digo que pronto habrá un fic de esas características de mi autoría… solo debo cambiarlo en algunas partes porque alguien por ahí, me dijo que la tengo fija con la "Pobre de Cho Chang"… Así que ahora no se, si cambiar ese personaje y poner otro… ustedes que opinan?**

**Ahora si, el fic… **

**Capitulo 29**

**Houston tenemos un problema**

Ginny trató de serenarse y de que Harry depusiera su actitud, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, el rostro de Harry iba pasando de la exasperación a la rabia contenida. Ginny se sentó lo más lejos posible, pero Harry conociéndola bien, no dejó que se alejara mucho, y haciéndole un movimiento con su mano, le señaló el lugar donde la quería, bien cerca. Ginny dio un suspiro de resignación y se sentó. Lo miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que no valía la pena mentirle ni ocultarle nada. Le tomó las manos suavemente. Harry se dejó tomar, y le dio un beso, como haciéndole entender que el enojo ya estaba pasando. Pero aun quería saber… cuando quiso abrir la boca, ella le puso un dedo en los labios y lo interrumpió.

- No digas nada - dijo nerviosa – sé que te he mentido… que te he ocultado cosas, con las cuales no estabas de acuerdo….

- Qué tratas de decirme? – dijo él con un hilo de voz.

- Me pediste la verdad…. Y estoy dispuesta a decírtela.

- Está bien, y yo a escucharla… solo después de que me digas todo…

- Por favor! - dijo ella triste. – Trata de comprender…

- No puedo hacerlo hasta que no me cuentes… dónde diablos fuiste?

- A ver a tu… - él le soltó las manos imprevistamente y se levantó hecho una fiera.

- Te dije que no quería tener ningún contacto con ella! – la miró – es que hubo algún momento en que tu mente dejó de funcionar para que no entiendas?

- No me faltes el respeto Potter!!! – dijo ofuscada – yo no…

- Es que acaso tu no me has faltado el respeto, desoyendo mi…

- Tu qué? Tus ordenes? – él no dijo nada – así piensas que esto funciona? Tu dices algo, y debe respetarse sin ninguna objeción?

- Sabes que no es así… - dijo algo apenado – sabes que compartimos todo… que no hay decisiones individuales… que todo lo hacemos entre los dos.

- No es cierto! – dijo ella – Porque tu solo tomaste la decisión de no hablar con esa mujer.

- Porque sé que ella es intratable!!! – gritó – porque sé que es una mujer que puede sacar lo peor de ti… que no escatima en palabras para lastimar… y yo ya no soy el niño que tiene que quedarse quieto para no hacer magia accidental, Ginny – respiró – si hoy, sólo me hubiera dicho la cuarta parte de lo que me decía cuando era un crío… te juro que…

- Tienes razón… - dijo ella apesadumbrada. El se acercó – Es una mujer horrible!!- sus ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas – no quiere a Carrie porque… ella solo quiere alejarla de ti! Es cruel… cree que la niña se criará como a esos horribles perros…- él la abrazó – perdóname Harry…

- No tengo nada que perdonarte. – le dio un suave beso en el pelo.

- Si… hice algo sin consultarte.

- No serías tu, si no lo hubieras hecho, amor… -ella lo miró – Es por esto que no quería… - le dio un suave beso – No quería hacerte pasar un mal momento…

- Pues… aunque odie admitirlo, siempre tienes razón… fue una total y horrible perdida de tiempo.

- Cuéntame lo que pasó – Ginny se dejó abrazar por su esposo y le contó todo lo vivido en esa casa… a medida que iba relatando la historia, podía sentir como Harry se tensaba. Lo peor fue cuando la pelirroja le comentó como llamó a sus futuros hijos…

- Y dijo que nos conformáramos con nuestros mugrosos y asquerosos engendros anormales… y luego… – él la soltó y se levantó de golpe.

- Qué?

- Dijo que Carrie estaría mejor en un orfanato que a nuestro lado…

- No… qué… cómo llamó a nuestros hijos? – Ginny lo miró asustada. Pudo ver un destello de rabia en los ojos verdes de su esposo…

- Harry ya no tiene importancia…. De verdad. Ahora lo mejor…

- Ginny… solo voy a preguntártelo una vez mas… cómo diablos los llamó!!!

- Engendros… - dijo ella tímidamente.

- No… la frase completa!! – Ginny, se tensó mas, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su estómago…

- Mugrosos y asquerosos engendros… anormales – dijo temerosa.

- Sabes… creo que he llevado esto lo mejor posible… y así como no serías tu, si siguieras las normas… yo no sería Harry Potter sino me cabreo por esto – ella lo miró sin entender – Voy a matar a esa vieja!! – Salió disparado hasta el piso superior. Ginny se quedó mirando hacia las escaleras sin saber qué decir… al rato bajó Harry vestido, con una chaqueta en el brazo…

- Harry… qué haces?

- Salgo… voy a ajustar cuentas con esa vieja…

- Harry, ya no tiene importancia…

- QUE NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA? – Gritó – TOLERARE QUE QUIERA QUITARNOS A NUESTRA HIJITA, SOPORTARE QUE ME DIGA MIL Y UN INSULTOS, PERO NADIE SE METE CON MIS HIJOS, GINNY!! TE JURO QUE CUANDO LA VEA, VOY A ESTRANGULARLA CON MIS MANOS, SIN MAGIA!!!

- NO!! – gritó.

- No? – la miró – tu me dices que no?

- Harry, por favor… tienes que entender… – se levantó y lo siguió – Esa mujer es horrible, hacerle daño sería ponerte a su mismo nivel…

- Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión…. Iré y te juro que inflarla será lo mas suave que podría hacerle… - respiraba nervioso – dónde diablos dejé la varita…

- Te das cuenta no? – dijo ella enojada – nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión… TE VAS, SIN TENER EN CUENTA MI OPINIÓN… ENTONCES LO DE RESOLVER TODO ESTO JUNTOS, ES UNA BURDA MENTIRA!!

- No es lo mismo… - dijo él tomando la varita de una mesita, y guardándola….

- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ES LO MISMO!!! PORQUE AHORA ERES TU EL QUE DECIDE Y YO NO TENGO NADA… O MEJOR DICHO NO TENGO EL DERECHO DE DECIR NADA… PORQUE LO QUE DICE HARRY POTTER ES LEY!!

- NO DIGAS TONTERIAS, GINNY!! SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO TOLERARE QUE DIGA COSAS DE MIS HIJOS!!!

- Si? Pues yo las aguanté, y aunque quería hacerla sufrir con la peor maldición, me contuve… porque no ganaría nada haciéndolo, y porque me pasaría un tiempo en Azkaban, con lo que ella se habría salido con la suya!!! Por favor recapacita!!!

- No me importaría estar en la cárcel un tiempo si me libro de esa vieja maldita!!!

- Claro, es que no piensas en tus hijos… en Carrie o en mi?

- No trates de de….

- Por supuesto que no trataré… vete, haz lo que siempre haces… lo que te plazca… a nosotros déjanos en paz!!! – se marchó hacia la escalera, pero el mismo dolor que la aquejó durante su visita a la casa de la tía Marge, se hizo sentir, esta vez mas fuerte… Apoyada en la baranda de la escalera, ahogó un grito, y se tomó el vientre. Harry aun enojado no vio esa escena y ya se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando Ginny en un desesperado intento de pedir ayuda, gritó- Ha… Harry!!!- El se volvió y miró la escena quedando mas pálido que un papel… rápidamente corrió hasta el pie de las escaleras.

- Ginny qué ocurre? – dijo alarmado – te sientes bien?

- Me duele mucho Harry!!! Llama al doctor Blunt!!!

- Tranquila linda… no debe ser nada grave… digo… no se rompió la fuente o si?

- No, pero me duele un montón… Siento que me desgarro!! – sin decir nada la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto – Harry … - dijo ella y Harry pudo ver su rostro bañado en sudor –

- Tranquila, amor… llamaré al doctor Blunt… tu … sólo trata de serenarte…

- No puedes… Aghhh. Harry quiero a mi mamá!!! – y el joven pudo ver a su esposa llorando.

- Está bien… Le diré a Dobby – cuando se disponía a salir…

- No, no me dejes… no vayas… a ver a esa… mujer – jadeaba.

- Tranquila, no te dejaré sola… No me separaré de ti… - Llamó a Dobby pidiéndole que traiga a la señora Weasley… luego tomó el celular y llamó, o mejor gritó al doctor Blunt para que se llegue a su casa.

Harry estuvo caminando como león enjaulado, treinta minutos, el tiempo que le llevó al doctor Blunt, revisar a Ginny. Trataba de pensar… no podría venírsele el mundo abajo así, como en ese momento. Primero que esa mujer tratara de quitarle a Carrie, y como corolario que Ginny tuviera un problema que ponga en peligro la vida de sus hijos o la de ella misma… Los señores Weasley lo miraban preocupados… tenían temor por su hija y nietos, pero también por Harry. Habían tenido juntos el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo bastante y sabían que si él se mantenía callado un minuto mas, explotaría… para peor, no estaban con él sus amigos inseparables. Hermione, acompañaba a Ginny en el piso superior, y Ron estaba en una gira con su equipo de Quiddich… Arthur se había ofrecido para llamarlo, pero Harry se negó. No preocuparía a su amigo hasta no saber qué decía el doctor… aunque necesitaba tenerlo a su lado…

Cinco minutos después de negarse a tomar un té, Harry se levantó de golpe de la butaca en que se había sentado y corrió hacia la escalera... el doctor Blunt, bajaba sereno, cosa que exasperó a Harry.

- Y bien… cómo está mi esposa? – el doctor Blunt, lo miró y sonrió. El no lo había dejado llegar a la sala.

- Tenemos que hablar Harry – dijo el y se sentó en un sillón. Los señores Weasley se sentaron también, por lo que Harry no tuvo más remedio que imitarlos…

- Cómo está mi niña doctor? – dijo Molly

- Ella está bien, ahora… – lo miró – Ginny ha estado bajo una tremenda presión emocional… producto de la situación que vive…

- Yo… no puedo …

- Harry – dijo sereno el médico – entiendo que la situación te supere… pero Ginny necesita estar tranquila… si bien el embarazo transcurre normal, no debemos olvidar que son tres niños… y que puede haber cierto riesgo… si no se toman las medidas precautorias…

- Qué puedo hacer… ella… yo no quiero que le pase nada.

- Lo sé, - lo palmeó – pero debes entender que hacer lo que ibas a hacer hoy… unido a la discusión y a su reunión con esa mujer – él lo miró – Ginny me contó todo… era de vital importancia para que yo entendiera el por qué de sus síntomas…

- Pero… entiendo… me dejé llevar por la rabia.

- Si, es comprensible, pero desde ahora… trata de que los problemas no lleguen a Ginny – Se levantó – Ella deberá permanecer el resto del embarazo en cama…

- Pero dijiste que estaba bien! – se angustió.

- Y lo está – sonrió – sólo es por su bien… No creo que deba permanecer todo el tiempo en cama… solo se lo dije para que se quede en la casa… y no concurra a la audiencia… temo que esa tensión fuera contraproducente.

- Entiendo… entonces es como si…

- Míralo como una mentira blanca.

- Las mentiras no tienen color… sea lo que sea, son mentiras…

- Si, pero está justificada, sino quieres perder a tus bebés.

- Claro que no… - suspiró – Puedo verla?

- Te está esperando… - rió – si no vas, matará a Hermione!!! Ese es el nombre?

- Si, es como mi hermana…

- Bueno ve y cuídala… y traten en lo posible mantenerla alejada de los problemas…

- Gracias y disculpa.

- No tienes por qué agradecer… es mi deber… -le dio la mano y el medico moviendo la varita desapareció.

Subió lentamente las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo tratando de serenarse. Todavía le duraban los nervios de lo pasado, y no quería que ella lo viera así. Llegó hasta la puerta y respiró profundamente tres veces antes de tocar… Hermione asomó su cabeza por la puerta y lo dejó entrar. El la miró, ella tenía el rostro pálido, y los ojos rojos, de tanto llorar. Caminó los pasos que lo separaban de la cama y se sentó. Ella se movió un poco, él entendió que necesitaba un abrazo y lo hizo. Ella se dejó abrazar… Hermione entendió que querían estar solos, así que luego de buscar la capa, se retiró. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia. Se quedaron un rato largo así, abrazados y en silencio. Harry podía respirar el aroma floral del champú, y ella el fuerte y varonil perfume de su esposo. De alguna manera se calmaban aspirando esas esencias. Era la manera de sentirse conectados…

- Cómo estás? – dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

- Ahora estoy bien… porque tu estás conmigo – él se separó y le tomó el mentón.

- Sabes como comprar a un hombre, verdad? – sonrió y le dio un suave beso. Luego volvió a abrazarla. – No quiero que te pase nada…

- El doctor dice que debo permanecer el resto del embarazo en cama… pero yo pienso que si me quedo en cama, podré ir a la…

- No – dijo tranquilo. Ahora la que se separaba era ella, y con una expresión algo crispada.

- No? No, qué?

- Ni sueñes que irás a la audiencia… - ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. El no se amedrentó ante esa mirada – Y no me mires así, son órdenes del doctor Blunt…

- Y crees… - él la interrumpió.

- Quieres perder a los bebés? – ella se tensó y negó con la cabeza – Bien… entonces por primera vez en tu vida… me vas a hacer caso… De todas maneras, he hablado con el señor Brown y nos juntaremos para plantear una estrategia…

- Pero Harry… tu sabes que… - él la abrazo – no quiero perder a Carrie – lloró.

- Tranquila, esa angustia no te hace bien…

- No me hace bien callarme… y no llorar, déjame desahogarme - la abrazó y ella lloró, todo lo que había guardado desde el momento en que esa maldita carta llegó a sus vidas. Después de varios minutos, ella se separó y él la miró. Tomó un pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas.

- Mejor ahora? – ella asintió – tienes hambre? – ella asintió sonriendo – Ya lo esperaba… le diré a Dobby que te traiga algo

- Quiero sopa… de la que hace mi mamá.

- Agradezco que tu madre viva al lado!!! - Rieron – así quiero verte amor… sonriendo. Me hace feliz verte reír…

- A mi me hace feliz estar contigo… siempre…

- Compradora!!! – le tiró un beso desde la puerta – Iré a buscar la sopa… y te traeré tu helado favorito.

- Harry – él la miró – aun si no voy a la audiencia… puedo ayudar con la estrategia?

- Sería lo mismo… deja que yo arregle esto con el abogado… verás que todo va ir bien…

Pero aunque tratara de darse ánimos y creer que todo iba bien, en verdad a Harry todo le salía mal. Se habían juntado innumerables veces con el abogado, esperando encontrar algún ardid, con el cual poder tener la custodia de la niña, pero nada. No podían encontrar nada con lo cual vencer la feroz estrategia de la tía Marge… El principal problema era que Harry nunca dio señales de existencia en el mundo muggle, después de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, a sus once años. Todo absolutamente todo, estaba confuso y ese era el punto fuerte del ataque de Marge Dursley. La cruel mujer se aferraba a la idea de que Harry Potter era un malandrín que se mantenía en el anonimato para cometer sus más atroces fechorías. Cuatro días antes de llevarse a cabo la audiencia, Harry se dio por vencido. Carrie iría con su tía y él no volvería a verla.

Sentado en el living de su casa, se refregaba los ojos tratando de serenarse. Si iba a ver a su esposa en ese estado ella se daría cuenta y se angustiaría. Recordó cuando tuvo a Carrie en sus brazos por primera vez. La primera mirada, aquella cuando le dio el biberón en la casa de Ron. Su primer cambio de pañal. Sonrió y la sonrisa dejó paso a algunas lágrimas. Tuvo que admitirlo. Por primera vez se sentía tan impotente… y se dio cuenta de cuanto, en verdad amaba a esa niña, de que no sería lo mismo sin ese pequeño ser... la familia que tanto deseaba la incluía. Después de secarse las lágrimas, se convenció que aunque eso implicara que los muggles conocieran el mundo mágico, él diría la verdad. El revelaría su condición de mago… era el último recurso, su última carta y aunque no estuviera convencido del efecto que causaría… debía jugársela. De pronto escuchó llorar a la niña en su cuarto. Rápidamente subió y la vio allí parada en su cunita, restregándose los ojos. Se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella estiró los suyos y le dio un esperado abrazo.

- Que sucede mi ángel, no puedes dormir? – la niña se aferraba a su cuello – Tuviste un feo sueño? – Carrie hacia muecas con su boca, como queriendo llorar – No mi vida, no llores… se que tienes sueño… papi te cantará hasta que te duermas. – Se sentó en la silla mecedora. La noche estaba estrellada y una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana, haciendo bailar las cortinas. Carrie aun estaba abrazada a Harry. El la sentó y la arropó, ella apoyó su cabecita en el pecho de su padre, acariciándole la camisa. Y él con una suave voz comenzó a cantarle la canción que mas le gustaba a la bebé...

_Duérmete pronto mi amor_

_Que la noche ya llegó._

_Cierra tus ojos que yo,_

_de tus sueños cuidaré._

_Siempre a tu lado estaré,_

_Y tu guardián yo seré,_

_Toda la vida…_

_Si un día te sientes mal,_

_yo de bien te llenaré._

_Y aunque muy lejos tu estés,_

_yo a tu sombra cuidaré._

_Siempre a tu lado estaré,_

_y tu guardián yo seré,_

_toda la vida…_

_Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán,_

_Ni dragones, ni fantasmas a molestar,_

_y en la puerta de tus sueños, yo voy a estar,_

_hasta que, tus ojos vuelvan a abrir._

_Duérmete mi amor, sueña con mi voz._

_Duérmete mi amor, hasta que salga el sol._

_Duérmete mi amor, sueña con mi voz._

_Que aquí estaré yo…._

La niña se durmió rápidamente… Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, la dejó en la cuna, la tapaba con la liviana frazada y salía del cuarto. Cuando cerraba la puerta se quedaba apoyado en ella hasta serenarse, y luego entrar al cuarto de su esposa… así tan angustiantes y tristes eran sus noches… él creía que ya estaba todo perdido.

Ginny todavía estaba en reposo, por prescripción médica, aunque la dejaban pasearse por la planta alta, y lo que mas necesitaba ella, era jugar con su hija. Se sentía incapaz, al no poder ayudar y estaba convencida de que Harry y el abogado aunque se esforzaban no habían llegado a nada. Por qué estaba segura? Por la cara de abatimiento que Harry tenía cada vez que llegaba de las reuniones con el doctor Brown. Aunque él trataba de ocultarlo… nunca fue bueno en oclumancia… o quizás Ginny era buena en legeremancia… o quizás Harry estaba demasiado preocupado para cerrar la mente a la intromisión de su esposa. Lo cierto es que Ginny, veía que su esposo día a día se desmoronaba y eso ella no podía aceptarlo.

- Hermione, amiga!! – dijo dos días antes de la audiencia – Qué suerte que alguien viene a visitarme!!

- Hola Ginny – dijo sentándose en un pequeño sillón cerca de la cama – es que he estado bastante atareada!!

- Si? Y dime algo que puedes contar? – ella se sentó – Tomamos el té?- la castaña asintió – Le diré a Dobby que lo traiga enseguida!! – después de que el elfo trajera una bandeja con tazas y té, acompañada de masas, continuaron la conversación.

- Sabes algo de la reunión con el abogado de la tía?

- Hermione… - dijo suspirando – Creo que todo va mal… lo sé porque puedo sentir la desesperanza de Harry cada vez que se acuesta… y puedo verlo porque él no puede dormir…. A medida que se acerca la fecha de la audiencia, mas se vuelve huraño y necesita estar todo el tiempo con Carrie.

- Mira… será mejor que dejemos este tema… – dijo Hermione a punto de llorar – Te cuento de mi nuevo trabajo?

- Ey!! Tanto he estado aquí que no me entero de nada? – rieron – de qué empleo me hablas?

- Bueno… ahora… estoy de asistente del Ministro!! –Ginny se tapó la boca de asombro – Puedes creerlo?

- Claro que si!!! – se abrazaron – Pero y Percy?

- Bueno a él le dieron el puesto de Director de Cooperación Mágica Internacional…

- Vaya… el muy presumido no debe caber en sus calzones…

- Ni lo menciones!!! Bueno, en estos momentos… - bajó la voz – estamos tratando de contactarnos con el primer ministro muggle inglés.

- Para qué? Y… cómo lo hacen?

- Kinsley lo conoce… ha sido su escolta durante la época del resurgimiento de Voldemort… y se han hecho buenos amigos… Aparte Scrimgeour, tiene su forma de contactarlo.

- Cómo? – dijo mas interesada.

- Hay un pequeño cuadro, con un hechizo de pegamento permanente en la oficina del primer ministro… él le avisa cuando Rufus quiere una audiencia…

- Y… dices que Kinsley tiene una estrecha amistad con el primer ministro muggle? - Hermione la miró asintiendo, y pudo ver como los colores iluminaron el rostro de su amiga. Ginny se levantó, dejó la bandeja a un costado y se puso la bata. Buscó en un pequeño escritorio una pluma y un pergamino y se sentó. Escribió un par de cosas… como ítems u objetivos. Y volvió a la cama sonriente.

- Por Merlín mujer… si no me dices qué es lo que te ocurre, me matarás de la curiosidad.

- Bien… necesito que me ayudes… Pero es algo que… - la miró.

- Harry no debe saber…

- Exacto – sonrió.

- En qué lío me meterás esta vez? – Ella la abrazó – está bien, qué quieres?

- Necesito que contactes a Kinsley y a Scrimgeour… y que llames al abogado, al señor Brown… y que le digas que necesito una reunión urgente… deben venir hasta aquí. Los espero mañana bien temprano… no mejor dentro de una hora…

- Ginny no crees que te estás apresurando……

- Mientras más rápido actuemos, mejor… - se levantó nuevamente y se sentó en el tocador. Sonreía al espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello – Si todo sale bien… Harry volverá a sonreír… Anda Hermione, haz lo que te pedí, y te juro que jamás volveré a pedirte un favor…

- Si claro – dijo ella con sarcasmo – y cómo lograras que Harry no esté aquí?

- Dile a Kinsley que lo mantenga investigando algo en el ministerio. La reunión no será larga… solo debo exponer mi idea y lograr que ellos acepten… lo demás estará en sus manos.

- Diablos!! A veces me das miedo – ella rió. Hermione sonrió. Al menos la pelirroja volvía a ser la mujer segura que conociera. Salió del cuarto con la nueva misión.

Una hora después volvió a la casa acompañada por el Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour, el Director de Seguridad Mágica Kinsley Shacklebolt, el abogado de Harry, el señor Brown y porque Hermione tenía miedo de la reacción de su amiga, si algo resultaba negativo, el señor Arthur Weasley. Algo confundidos por semejante despliegue, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación. Allí los esperaba Ginny, sentada en la cama, con una sonrisa que a su padre le hizo dudar, y a los demás sentirse algo cohibidos.

- Buenas tardes señores… -dijo serena – tomen asiento por favor – hizo aparecer sillas – La reunión no deberá durar mucho. Mi esposo no sabe que los he llamado.

- Y dime niña cómo estas? – dijo Kinsley.

- Bueno, estoy bien… pero no los llamé para darles pormenores de mi salud.

- Siempre directa! - dijo su antiguo jefe.

- Lo repito, el tiempo apremia – sonrió.

- Y disculpa el atrevimiento, pero para qué se supone que nos llamaste? Como verás soy el ministro de magia y realmente… - Ella interrumpió al ministro con un movimiento de mano.

- Estoy conciente de sus ocupaciones señor ministro, y permítame extenderle una disculpa, pero como dije el tiempo apremia y necesito de su ayuda para que esto se lleve a cabo.

- Y qué te hace pensar que yo tengo ganas de ayudarte… en el supuesto caso de que lo que tengas que decir me involucre – dijo altivamente Scrimgeour.

- Bueno... – dijo ella tratando de serenarse. Sabía que el ministro sería difícil de convencer – lo llame para pedirle que interceda por el hombre que le ha salvado el pellejo y lo ha mantenido en su puesto todos estos años – el ministro la miró rojo de furia.

- Cómo dices?

- Digo que Harry… por primera vez necesita que el ministerio haga algo por él, y usted… en agradecimiento a las tantas cosas que ha hecho por este mundo… hará lo que yo le digo… o mejor dicho le pido…

- Cómo te atreves…

- Me atrevo, porque mi esposo ha dado mas por este mundo que usted y todos los magos juntos… y no crea que lo hizo por esa estúpida medalla de Merlín, primera clase… él ya tiene la medalla, ahora necesita que el ministerio lo respalde, le brinde su apoyo y usted – se enderezó en su cama, con una expresión que a todos asustó – va a escuchar al menos lo que tengo para decirle. – miró al abogado – Señor Brown?

- Francis – dijo él sonriendo.

- Bien, Francis, expóngale los hechos al señor ministro y luego les diré de qué se trata mi plan… y les pido que de esto nadie, pero absolutamente nadie tiene que enterarse.

El día estipulado para la audiencia, amaneció frío aunque era finales de mayo, plena primavera. Harry no quería levantarse… veía todo perdido. Pero Ginny lo animó con varios mimos. El la miraba y no podía creer que ella estaba así, tan serena, si en pocas horas su familia se vería vilmente diezmada. Su pequeña Carrie, no estaría mas con ellos. Cómo podría enfrentar el día de mañana si ella no estaba? La angustia no lo dejaba hablar. Los peritos ya habían estado en la casa, y por ese día los elfos, habían tenido el día libre… Molly se encargó de ayudar, en lo que pudiera… Los psicólogos y sociólogos habían visto y observado, a la vez que hablado con cada uno de los miembros de la familia, y con Carrie, y ya le habían dado su reporte al juez. Esa audiencia sería para hablar con Harry, la tía y luego tomar la decisión. Se levantó, y se dio un baño. Ginny lo llamó desde la puerta, él casi no la escuchó. Le pareció oír que la pelirroja le decía "Sal de ahí y vístete, te dejé la ropa sobre la cama". Se vistió como pudo y salió de la habitación. Antes de bajar, fue al cuarto de la niña. Allí encontró a su esposa, que con una sonrisa calida vestía a la niña. Le había puesto un hermoso vestidito blanco, y peinado su cabello rojo fuego con unos graciosos bucles que se sostenían con dos moños de color blanco también. Se acercó a la cuna y besó a su mujer.

- Hasta que saliste del baño! – dijo sonriendo ella.

- No me regañes… - miró a la niña – está hermosa.

- No quiero que piensen que no es una niña querida…

- Nadie que nos conociera pensaría eso. – dijo parco.

- Pero ellos no nos conocen, cielo! – él hizo un sonido gutural, como dándole a entender a su esposa que todo estaba perdido. Ella dejó a la bebé y se dio vuelta para abrazarlo – Harry…

- Deja… no puedo… no deseo hablar…ni que me digas nada….

- Solo quiero acomodarte el nudo de la corbata! – se acercó y la arregló. Cuando terminó, le dio un suave beso en el mentón – Cambia la cara! – él la miró – que esa mujer no vea que te ha vencido…

- Pero si es verdad… me ha vencido.

- No! – sonrió – Hasta que el juez no diga que el caso ha terminado o lo que dice al final de la audiencia, no lo sabrás. Así que, ve con ánimo y cuida a mi tesoro… y una vez que termine todo, por favor llámame… sea cual sea el resultado.

- No te llamaré – Ella lo miró duramente –lo que sea, te enterarás por mi, en persona… ni loco te dejo sola, entiendes… pase lo que pase – dijo cabizbajo.

- Bueno… entonces nos veremos luego – lo besó, y luego besó a la bebé – Cariño, no puedo alzarla… llévala tu, si? Yo… no los acompañaré hasta la salida, no puedo bajar las escaleras…

- No te preocupes…

- No estoy preocupada… creo que algo…. será mejor que te vayas – sonrió – Buena suerte!!! Y suerte a ti, Carrie Potter!!!

- Ginny… no te hagas ilusiones…

- Lo sé, sólo tengo un presentimiento… Adiós ricura, te veré mas tarde!!!

- Mamá!! – dijo la niña sonriendo…

- Vamos Carrie… espero que tu mamá y sus locuras esta vez tengan razón…. – dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras y la pelirroja los saludaba desde el piso superior, pensando que si todo salía bien, su esposo cambiaria esa cara de vinagre que lo acompañaba desde hace días.

La sala de audiencias era más fría que el salón de audiencias número diez que se encontraba en el sótano del ministerio de magia… Había dos escritorios detrás de una baranda, y allí en el centro se erguía una inmenso pedestal donde supuestamente se encontraría el juez. Cuando llegó, quince minutos antes del inicio de la audiencia, se dio con que la señora Marge Dursley (Se había propuesto no decirle nunca mas tía a esa arpía) estaba sentada en uno de los escritorios, mirándolo con asco. Harry no supo si reír o matarla… a pesar de que él llevaba un moderno traje de diseñador italiano, y zapatos del mismo origen, su tía aun lo veía como ese andrajoso malandrín que se deslizaba por la casa de su hermano. Harry se aferró más a la niña y se sentó al lado del señor Brown que movía unos papeles y estaba sudando horrores. Harry le preguntó que le sucedía, pero él sólo sonrió, con una sonrisa que no convenció a nadie, y masculló un "todo bien, Harry" que ni él mismo lo creyó… A la hora pautada, se abrió una puerta lateral y apareció… _"diablos!! Es una mujer!!"_ pensó Harry mirando a la jueza. Tenía la mirada dura, y el rostro impasible… estaba vestida con una gran túnica negra, y en su cabeza tenía una peluca de color blanco… El señor Brown le comentó muy por lo bajo que era lo usual en las cortes inglesas. La mujer se sentó y ordenó que todos se sentaran. Miró los papeles que tenía en sus manos y luego levantó la vista mirando a la tía Marge primero, y a Harry después… El apretó a la niña, como dándole a entender que no le dejaría ir fácilmente… Luego el secretario del juzgado, habló.

- Audiencia por la tenencia y custodia de Carrie Dursley… quienes se presentan por la parte querellante?

- Nosotros, - dijo un viejo con cara de ruin y estafador. A Harry se le vino a la mente el viejo Mundungus Fletcher – La señora Marge Dursley y su abogado Peter Rowling…

- Y por la otra parte querellante?

- Mi nombre es Francis Brown, y represento al señor Harry Potter y a su sobrina, Carrie Po… perdón Dursley. – se sentó.

- Bien – dijo la jueza. Tenia una voz dura y mostraba una seriedad que Harry solo pudo comparar con la cara de severidad de su antigua profesora de transformaciones, hoy Directora de su querido Hogwarts – Esta audiencia no podría ser más fácil… – Harry tragó saliva… Carrie pareció notar su angustia porque torció la boquita con ganas de llorar – Tengo aquí el informe que han hecho los peritos – Miró a la vieja gorda – Señora Dursley…

- Si? – dijo ella con una falsa sonrisita dulce – Su Señoría?

- Si… eh… bien. Los peritos dicen que usted se muestra solvente respecto a la casa, y que puede demostrar fehacientemente de donde surgen sus ingresos.

- Si… que alegría! – dijo mirando a Harry con suficiencia.

- Sin embargo… – ella volvió la vista hacia la jueza con rabia – La pericia psicológica demuestra que usted no podría ni cuidar una planta… entiendo que tiene usted perros…

- Si, son un amor!! – Harry rió en voz baja… recordando al viejo Ripper.

- Si… ellos dicen que los perros están mal cuidados, por lo que no la hacen a usted apta para el cuidado de ellos. Mucho menos podrá cuidar a una niña… - la tía Marge cerró lo puños – Pero dejaré mi veredicto para después… Señor Potter – Miró a Harry.

- Si? – dijo él. El abogado lo codeó – diga usted, Su Señoría…

- Entiendo que usted está en pareja… y que su mujer está esperando familia…

- No estoy en pareja, estamos casados… claro que por una ceremonia que usted no entendería y que como no lo estamos por la ley mugg… por la ley, bueno… pero aun así yo la considero mi esposa, y si, tendremos trillizos… no me pida la fecha porque no la sé – la jueza lo miró extrañada – y no es porque sea un marido descuidado… es que verá, son tres… así que podría ser hoy… como dentro del tiempo estipulado… si todo llega a término tendremos familia para julio. – de pronto la puerta se abrió y una maraña de pelirrojos entraron por la puerta…

- Disculpen… la audiencia ha dado comienzo… les pediría que desalojaran el recinto…

- Mil disculpas Su Señoría – dijo Arthur Weasley – Verá… Harry… digo el señor Potter, es el marido de mi hija… y como ella no puede acompañarlo… bueno, nosotros quisimos darle nuestro apoyo… le prometo que no molestaremos…

- En ese caso siéntense y no digan nada – miró a Harry – Bien, señor Potter… debo decirle que los peritos han estado sorprendidos con su familia – él sonrió…- Su esposa, según los psicólogos es una persona que tiene una conexión muy fuerte con la niña. Cumple el rol de madre estupendamente, aun estando en la situación que se encuentra… y usted… es atento y colaborador en la casa, y se muestra preocupado porque a ninguna de ellas les falte nada.

- Si… daría mi vida por mi familia… yo no he tenido nunca una familia… mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé… y no había conocido lo que era una familia hasta que conocí a los Weasley – los pelirrojos sonrieron. Fred y George, se limpiaron una inexistente lágrima de sus mejillas – Mi esposa y Carrie, y mis niños, los que no han nacido aun, son todo para mi…

- Qué tierno!! – dijo la jueza – Bueno… eh… ah… Tiene una casa estupenda, y a la niña no se la ve que tenga pesares, ni económicos ni emocionales…

- Señoría – dijo él con seguridad – desde la muerte de mis padres, he tenido que vivir en una casa, como si fuera un perro… sin recibir un cariño... esto, afortunadamente, no me hizo un daño emocional… al contrario me fortaleció y me hizo lo que soy ahora… un hombre que no escatimaría en dar todo por los que quiere… y me hizo prometerme nunca convertirme en un ser tan… no viene al punto juzgar a mis tíos… ellos están muertos… El hecho es que quiero que ellas no tengan los pesares que yo he sufrido…

- Si… conozco su historia… su esposa hizo un pormenorizado informe acerca de eso… - Volvió a los papeles – La casa es suya?

- Si.

- Cómo la compró? – Harry enmudeció… Tragó saliva y luego habló.

- Bueno… con mis ahorros. Mis padres me dejaron una fortuna… y mi padrino también…

- Es casi una mansión…

- Casi? – dijeron los gemelos en un susurro – ahí pueden vivir Alí babá y los cuarenta ladrones!! – rieron.

- Es tan grande que cuando te pierdes y luego te encuentran tienes una barba de dos meses – más risas ahogadas.

- Silencio! – dijo la jueza – Tiene una camioneta último modelo… también la compró con ahorros?

- Yo…

- Dónde trabaja?

- Soy mago… – dijo secamente. La jueza lo miró raro. Los Weasley palidecieron... el abogado se abanicaba con los papeles.

- Perdón?

- Soy mago… aprendí el oficio, en las calles… y así me gano la vida.

- Dígame señor Potter… – lo miró seria – cree por alguna razón que soy estúpida?

- No, Su Señoría…

- Y aun así, pretende que crea que usted tiene una mansión… una camioneta… que viste con ropas de diseñadores muy caras por cierto… solo haciendo de mago en espectáculos callejeros?

- Bueno… las convenciones y fiestas privadas pagan bien…

- Basta!!! – Sólo debe decirme en qué se gana la vida!!! Dónde trabaja?

- Ya se lo dije, soy mago!!! – ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia – quiere que lo demuestre?

- Infla a la vieja… – le susurraron sus cuñados – así te creerá!!

- No, señor Potter. Y déjeme que no le crea… por lo tanto, comenzaré una investigación para saber cuál es su verdadera actividad… no me parece que sea algo legal…

- Tengo que objetar!!! – dijo el señor Brown, levantándose enojado – no es deber de la jueza, formar un prejuicio respecto a mi cliente… si tiene una duda, investíguela, pero usted, y esto lo digo con respeto, no es la que debe dar juicios, sin pruebas…

- Tiene razón… me retracto, pero aun así, ordenaré la investigación. Si no hay nada más que decir…

- Es que mi hija no cuenta? Es que la voluntad de mi primo no pesa para nada? El quería que la niña estuviera conmigo… es evidente que sabemos por qué!! – señaló a la vieja que lo miraba con odio – no sabe cuidar ni un perro. – Marge se levantó enfurecida.

- Mira niño tonto! Tu primo, era un inútil bueno para nada. No tenía cerebro ni para respirar… y pretendes que se le acepte una ultima voluntad? Dejándotela a ti… Delincuente como tu sería esa cría. Vete a tu casa comprada con drogas… y cría a esos engendros anormales como tu!!!

- Basta, vieja cruel y retorcida!! – Gritó Harry sostenido a duras penas por el abogado. Los Weasley se tenían de la silla para no lanzarle varios maleficios.- No hables así de mis hijos!!!

- Silencio!! – dijo la jueza haciendo sonar el martillo – Orden… orden!! Si no se callan los haré salir de aquí… y a usted señor Potter lo haré detener por desacato…- miró a la vieja – Será mejor que cuide su lenguaje… está en una corte señora.

- Disculpe usted – y volvió a la empalagosa vocecita.

- Bueno… en vista de lo acontecido… es necesario que yo tome una decisión…. Me temo señora, que usted no estaría apta nunca para criar a un ser… humano o animal... por mas condiciones económicas tenga – la tía bufo ofendida – En cuanto usted señor Potter… reúne todas las condiciones socio ambientales y psicológicas para la crianza de la niña… - Harry sonrió. Tenía una esperanza – Pero… – la esperanza se fue al suelo – Como no puede justificar sus ingresos…y hasta que no sea investigado como corresponde…. Me temo que la niña no podrá estar con usted tampoco.

- Eso significa…

- Eso significa que… - la puerta del recinto volvió a abrirse y una colorada Hermione entró por la puerta presurosa y se dirigió hacia el señor Brown… le susurró algo al oído, miró a Harry, le hizo una sonrisita nerviosa – Qué sucede señor Brown?

- Un minuto su señoría…- El abogado sonrió y susurró a Hermione – está aquí? En persona? – ella asintió – bueno dile que se prepare... yo le diré…

- Señor Brown? – dijo la jueza impaciente – si no se da cuenta, tengo que dar mi veredicto?

- Qué sucede Francis? – dijo Harry acercándose al abogado. Este lo miro y sonrió, pero no le contestó.

- Su Señoría – dijo mirando a la jueza – me temo que aún no hemos terminado… si la corte lo permite, necesito presentar un testigo que podrá justificar los ingresos del señor Potter – Harry lo miró incrédulo.

- Si?

- Así es su señoría, y si usted y el abogado de la señora Dursley no se opone, quisiera llamarlo – miró al abogado de la tía, que hablaba con esta… la mujer asintió sonriente… De seguro, Harry pensó, ella creía que sería algo imposible de creer, por lo tanto la niña estaría en el lugar mas adecuado… un orfanato.

- Adelante… llame a su testigo…

- Bueno – carraspeó nervioso – la parte querellante llama al estrado al señor Primer Ministro… - Harry se sobresaltó.

- Scrimgeour está aquí? – le susurró. Francis rió.

- Al Primer Ministro, el señor Tony Blair – Harry quedó seco. Miró hacia la puerta y vio entrar algo nervioso al primer ministro muggle inglés, acompañado de Kinsley Shacklebolt, Rufus Scrimgeour, y la mismísima Hermione. Los tres últimos se sentaron cerca de los Weasley y el primer ministro se acercó al estrado. La jueza estaba impactada… lo mismo la tía Marge.

- Eh… Señor Ministro!!- Dijo la jueza – es realmente una sorpresa… digo que usted esté aquí…

- Bueno… me he enterado que uno de mis hombres está aquí pasando por un problema… y he venido a interceder por él – Harry no podía creer que ese hombre, al que solo conocía por los diarios muggles, estuviera defendiéndolo.

- El señor Harry Potter se ha mostrado reticente a revelar su profesión…

- Eso es… – la interrumpió – porque el juramento que hace al entrar a la organización se lo prohíbe… - dijo sereno, aunque estaba colorado.

- Organización?

- Verá usted señora jueza… – carraspeó - En los tiempos que vivimos… necesitamos de hombres con un espíritu de lucha y valor, increíbles… estos hombres son sacados de su hogar una vez que terminan la primaria y se los prepara para la defensa del país… El señor Potter, demostró aptitudes desde temprano para esta tarea, por lo que, recibió la carta en la que decía que era seleccionado para el adiestramiento… - Harry a estas alturas, transpiraba horrores – Y como es un adiestramiento hecho en el mas alto secreto, para sus familiares, el señor Potter asistía a una escuela para su comportamiento… "Al centro de seguridad San Bruto para delincuentes juveniles incurables – a este punto lo Weasley rieron en voz baja – Por supuesto el señor Potter fue, junto con su joven y hermosa esposa, uno de los mejores de su clase, por lo que fue asignado inmediatamente a diferentes misiones.

- Qué está tratando de decirme?- dijo la jueza confundida.

- El señor Potter trabaja para los servicios secretos del Reino Unido… Es uno de los jefes del escuadrón Halcón, la elite mas importante entre los agentes de la fuerza… es por esto que no existen registros de su vida, ni de su salario… él es un agente encubierto..

- Eso explica…

- Eso explica por qué tiene esa casa, el auto, y no existen registros de su vida en la superficie – rió – en el mundo "Real". Para el mundo Harry Potter no existe… y eso nos conviene a todos… me entiende usted?

- Si, ahora comprendo – miró a Harry – no podría imaginármelo siendo usted tan joven!!

- La vejez no es sinónimo de experiencia… se puede ser joven y ser apto para diferentes tareas… - dijo Harry envalentonado por lo sucedido - y ser padre es la que sé hacer mejor… no me quite a mi niña…

- Ahora si me disculpan… - continuó Tony Blair- tengo muchos asuntos pendientes… por lo que si no requieren mas mis servicios, me voy.

- Queda usted libre de compromiso señor ministro, puede retirarse.

- En ese caso, que tengan buenos días – miró a Harry – suerte Potter!! – y guiñándole un ojo y haciendole una sonrisa cómplice, salió del recinto.

- Gracias… señor – dijo algo rojo.

- En vista de los últimos acontecimientos... no creo tener inconvenientes en darle la custodia al señor Potter… y el caso…

- Si me disculpa, señoría… - habló el abogado – también hemos interpuesto una solicitud de adopción… la última voluntad del primo de mi asesorado era que la niña lleve el apellido Potter.

- En ese caso, fallo a favor de la adopción… desde este momento, la niña se llamará Carrie Potter. Felicitaciones señor Potter!!!

- Gracias…

- Bueno, se levanta la sesión!

- Todos de pie – Cuando la jueza se marchó, todos estallaron en gritos. La tía Marge salió de allí enfurecida y poco faltó para que le diera con el bastón a su abogado. Harry se abrazó al suyo dándole unas gracias enormes. Luego se abrazó con su familia. Carrie momentáneamente había ido a parar a los brazos de su ahora abuelo legal.

- De verdad… no sé como agradecerles que me hayan acompañado

- Cómo no íbamos a estar Harry – Dijo con solemnidad Scrimgeour – Has dado todo por nosotros… un favor que te hagamos…

- Te juro hermano – dijeron los gemelos – cuando soltaste que eras mago, dijimos " a este se le soltó la chaveta!!" – todos rieron. Se notaba que ahora el clima era más jovial. – "las convenciones y las fiestas pagan bien!!" – lo imitaron, cosa que provocó mas risas.

- Si… yo no se qué diablos estaba pensando cuando lo dije – luego miró a Kinsley y a Hermione – Esperen… de quién fue la idea del ministro muggle?

- Ay Harry!! – dijo Kinsley riendo – de qué mente algo desquiciada podría salir una idea como esa?

- Ginny – dijo sonriendo. Kinsley asintió – Con razón estaba tan calmada…

- Toda una digna jefa de planificación y estrategia…

- Lo que me recuerda… que debo ir a casa inmediatamente... debe estar comiéndose las uñas…- Hermione se puso roja – Le avisaste Hermione!!! – dijo con un falso enojo.

- Qué quieres? Casi me hace realizar una promesa inquebrantable!!! Me obligó a jurar que le contaría, por teléfono!!

- Bueno – sonrió – no sería mi Ginny si me hiciera caso – miró a la niña que reía de las morisquetas de Fred.- Vamos hijita… mamá nos espera – y cuando la bebé estiró los brazos, dijo algo que Harry esperaba con tanta ansiedad… desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Papá!! – y lo abrazó, dándole luego un beso en la mejilla.

- La oyeron? – dijo casi lagrimeando de emoción – me dijo papá!!!

- Ahhh!! – dijeron los gemelos – límpiate las babas Harry!! –

- Ríanse – la besó – me voy con mi niña – los miró – festejaremos esta noche… con una cena. No falten!! – Y sin esperar las respuestas, salió con la flamante Carrie Potter, su hija en brazos, hacia su hogar.

Nota de la autora: Bien… los problemas se solucionaron de la mejor manera, no? Eso del ministro muggle no se lo esperaban, verdad? Me reí tanto cuando lo escribí… imaginándome a Blair, con todos los líos que tiene con Irak, ir a defender a Harry. Se me ocurrió leyendo una de las tantas veces el sexto libro… Así que no me maten si resultó idiota… ya vendrá la explicación de Ginny…

Dejen reviews… miren que esto ya se termina!!

Saludos Silvia


	30. Los nuevos meordeadores

**Bien amigos… solo este y el epílogo… se termina!! **

**Los dejo para que lean… es demasiado largo y surrealista!!!**

**Espero que se rían como lo hice yo, a medida que lo escribía!!!**

**Capitulo 30**

**Los nuevos merodeadores**

La paciencia de Ginny se estaba poniendo a prueba en esa franja de dos horas que había entre que Hermione le habló por teléfono diciéndole la decisión de la jueza y el tiempo en que Harry llegó a la casa. Cuando escuchó a los elfos gritar el nombre de su esposo y el de la niña, rápidamente se metió en la cama, acomodó las frazadas, se alisó un poco el pelo y esperó que su esposo llegara. Diez minutos después, la puerta se abrió y ella mostró su mejor sonrisa. Harry la miró y no pudo disimular una sonrisita burlona. Sabía perfectamente que Ginny nunca estaría tan calmada… ella estaba actuando a la perfección. La niña miró a su mamá y le sonrió estirando los brazos. Harry la acercó y la pelirroja le dio un beso y la abrazó. No lloró. Sabía que ya no era tiempo para lágrimas. Desde ahora, y si todo resultaba como deseaba, sólo habría sonrisas y felicidad. Harry se sentó a su lado y se unió al abrazo familiar.

- Alguna vez tendrás en cuenta mi opinión? – dijo él.

- No sé de qué me hablas… – dijo ella acariciando la cabecita de su hija.

- Me refiero al hecho de que te dije que no quería que supieras el veredicto… Hermione me contó…

- Hermione… es una boca suelta!! – rió – pero si te diste cuenta, yo no he…

- Eres una mentirosita! – le tomó el mentón y le dió un beso – Sé perfectamente que has estado nerviosa y esperando que yo entrara…

- Bueno… en cierta manera… pero hubiera sido peor si no me hubiera enterado… dime por qué tardaste dos horas en venir?

- Quería estrenar mi título de padre… - dijo orgulloso - paseé por el callejón Diagon con mi hija, mostrándosela a todo el mundo…

- Dos horas?

- No!! Antes me fui hasta Hogwarts – Ginny lo miró sin entender – Fui a hablar con la profesora McGonagall…

- Para qué?

- Bueno… quería corroborar si la niña… tenía algo de magia….

- Y?

- Ella lo confirmó… al menos está anotada.. la pluma mágica la anotó como Carrie Dursley…

- Pero…

- Yo le dije de la nueva identidad… que ella había sido adoptada por mí… Pero se vé que eso se sabe… no sé… la profesora observó los registros nuevamente y Carrie, ahora es Potter!!!

- Genial!! – lo abrazó – Y dices que fuiste al callejón?

- Aha – la miró.

- Y…

- Pasé por la heladería… te manda saludos Florean Junior… - ella lo miró esperando – y también compré tu helado favorito.

- Te amo!!!

- Si, solo lo dices porque te proveo el helado – dijo haciéndose el ofendido. La niña los miraba reñir, y reía.

- Míralo de esta manera… – se señaló el vientre – tengo esto gracias a ti!!

- Si? Pero no te escuché quejarte cuando los concebías, sino todo lo contrario… - ella le pegó un suave coscorrón en la cabeza – encima me golpeas!!

- Eres un bruto!! No ves que está la niña?

- Y?

- Y que ella escuchará lo que dices…

- No tiene ni idea de lo que hablamos… verdad cielo?

- Papá – Ginny la miró sonriente.

- Te dijo papá!!

- Aha… - dijo – al fin!! Lo dijo apenas terminó la audiencia… - la miró – De hecho… tu y yo tendremos una larga charla acerca de la presencia del ministro muggle – ella se sonrojó – y creo haberte dicho también que yo arreglaría esto mi cielo.

- Tu sabes que no podía quedarme quieta esperando… -él le puso un dedo en la boca para callarla.

- Después… ahora, disfrutaremos en familia de ese helado!!

- Y qué te hace pensar que voy a convidarte…

- Si no te diste cuenta… no traje el helado… y tú no puedes bajar…. – sonrió burlón – así que, si no convidas, no comes…

- Eso es injusto!!! – dijo cruzando los brazos enojada –

- Sabes que te amo? – dijo él.

- Si, lo sé – dijo aún seria – Pero si no traes el helado enseguida conocerás como te ataca una veela enfurecida!!! – El se levantó rápidamente, sacándole la lengua.

- Quédate con nuestra hija – ella sonrió – traeré los helados para los tres…- le dio un beso – no me tardo – salió de la habitación, dejando a la pelirroja mayor disfrutar de su hijita.

El helado no se hizo esperar y después de tantas emociones vividas, Carrie quedó dormida en los brazos de Ginny. Harry la llevó a su cuarto, volviendo a los pocos minutos. Se quitó el traje, poniéndose algo mas cómodo y se sentó abrazando a su esposa. Ginny todavía rabiaba con el tazón de helado, tratando de aprovechar hasta la última gota. Harry riéndose le quitó el recipiente y la miró. Tenía resto de helado en la comisura del labio superior. Lentamente se acercó y le dio un suave beso, limpiándole la boca. Ginny suspiró y luego lo miró. El tenía el rostro distendido, parecía el mismo Harry de la escuela, sin preocupaciones… y con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Te volvió el alma al cuerpo, no? – dijo ella mirándolo.

- Te juro que no sabía cómo seguir… - la abrazó – si esa mujer se hubiera quedado con mi niña…

- Nunca podría… es que la justicia debería ser muy cruel, si se la dejaban…

- La justicia muggle… al igual que la mágica, a veces no es lo mas justa que digamos cariño… Lo que me preocupa, es… - la miró – Cómo conseguiste que apareciera el ministro muggle?

- Tony Blair? – El asintió – Bueno – Se acomodó – es una larga historia…

- Aunque no me gustaba la materia de Historia en Hogwarts, tu eres una buena relatora… así que siento que me voy a divertir con esta…

- No tanto, cielo… pero bueno ahí te va…

Flash back

Estaba sentada en la cama siendo observada por aquellos cuatro hombres y Hermione, tratando de pensar cómo diablos iba a convencer al Ministro de Magia para que la ayudara. El abogado de Harry, Francis Brown, estaba realizando un pormenorizado relato acerca de los hechos que llevaban a Harry al peligro de perder a su hija. Ginny observaba al Ministro. Era el objetivo a convencer. Sabía que a su padre y a Kinsley los tenía en el bolsillo. El viejo Scrimgeour era el hueso a roer. El señor Brown, sudaba horrores. Hermione se comía las uñas nerviosa. Ginny sintió pena por ella, pues eran sus primeros días de trabajo como asistente y había traído a su jefe a escuchar las locas ideas de su cuñada. Hermione movió la mirada hacia la pelirroja y esta le sonrió. La castaña solo movió los labios. De repente tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos porque aparentemente el abogado había terminado su discurso.

- Y ese es todo el asunto. Si no encontramos una solución para aclarar la situación patrimonial de Harry el caso está perdido.

- Ginny – dijo Arthur – y todo esto lo está llevando Harry solo? – ella asintió y sus ojos se aguaron – Cómo diablos… Y Ron está lejos!! Hermione, te pido por favor. Sé que la carrera de mi hijo es importante, pero él tiene estar junto a su familia… comunicaré de esto a los otros. Harry no puede afrontar esto sin nadie que lo apoye en ese juicio.

- Gracias papá – dijo la pelirroja – no esperaba menos de mi familia.

- Harry le ha salvado la vida a la mitad de la familia, y ayudado económicamente a los demás… seríamos una porquería de personas si al menos no lo apoyamos emocionalmente…

- Está bien Arthur – dijo Hermione – esta noche le diré que regrese.

- El tema aquí – dijo Ginny, mirando al viejo Ministro – es que… necesito de usted Scrimgeour.

- No sé como puedo ayudarte… - dijo él inexpresivo.

- No es a mi que debe ayudar… - lo miró seria – Usted tuvo el descaro de caer a mi casa hace años a pedir el apoyo de Harry hacia el Ministerio. – Scrimgeour se movió incómodo en su silla.

- El no quiso…

- Pero aun, estando en contra de alguna de sus políticas… él estudió para auror y lo defiende… a usted y al mundo mágico. – le replicó.

- Lo sé, niña!! – dijo exasperado.

- Señora.

- Si, si – dijo rojo – Pero aun no entiendo…

- Harry no tiene cómo probar la legalidad de su patrimonio. – lo interrumpió.

- Cómo? – dijo Kinsley – todos sabemos…

- Kinsley!! – dijo ella - Todo el mundo mágico sabe cómo se gana la vida Harry!! – suspiró – el problema es que no hay registros de la vida de Harry en el mundo muggle.

- Entiendo… – dijo cabizbajo.

- Para ellos es un nene… - aclaró Ginny y los demás la miraron raro.

- NN – dijo Hermione riendo.

- Eso es!!

- Qué es un NN? – dijo Arthur.

- Un desconocido, no tiene trabajo, estudios, ni familia – suspiró – y de eso se vale la vieja bruja de su tía, para quedarse con la niña.

- Aun así, no sé cómo podríamos ayudarte.

- El ministro muggle. – dijo ella y los demás abrieron los ojos

- Qué? – preguntó Scrimgeour.

- Usted tiene el poder para hablar con el ministro muggle y convencerlo para que hable en nombre de Harry…

- Estás chiflada niña? – dijo el ministro.

- No me ofenda! – dijo ella enojada – usted tiene el poder para presentarse y decirle que …

- Y si así fuera… crees que él accedería a mi pedido?

- Por qué no? – dijo ella.

- Pues porque… tu sabes cómo son de engreídos esos muggles, aun no entienden y mucho menos aceptan el mundo de la magia!!!

- Kinsley... – el hombre se enderezó en su asiento – sé que tu tienes buenas migas con él – El asintió nervioso – tu puedes ayudar a Scrimgeour…

- Ginny…

- Déjame terminar – movió la mano – Qué piensa él… tiene alguna idea o conoce a Harry Potter, la leyenda?

- Si, claro que conoce que Harry mató a Voldemort!! – dijo sonriendo.

- Y tiene conciencia de lo que eso significa para su mundo?

- Pues… creo que si…

- Perfecto, entonces no tendrá objeción en ayudarnos…

- Pero niña!! – dijo el ministro – tu crees que…

- No importa lo que yo crea!! – gritó – lo que importa es la voluntad que usted tenga para hacerlo!! – lo miró fieramente – O acaso usted no quiere colaborar? – el ministro temió a esos ojos. Luego carraspeó.

- Pero si él accede, no querrá mentir a la justicia! – dijo al fin.

- Ginny – dijo el abogado – si miente puede cometer perjurio… y eso es penado por la ley muggle.

- Solo si jura decir la verdad….

- Y cómo crees…?

- Vamos!! – dijo sarcásticamente – creen ustedes que alguien va a tomarle juramento al primer ministro? estarán tan sorprendidos que se olvidarán de ese detalle!!

- Suponiendo que tengas razón… - dijo Scrimgeour – qué le diremos… en realidad qué quieres que diga?

- Bueno – le entregó un pergamino – esto es lo que tiene que decir… - Kinsley leyó el pergamino y se lo pasó al ministro largando una carcajada.

- Estás loca sabes?

- Todo por mi familia Kinsley – Miró al ministro – qué le parece?

- Que Kinsley tiene razón… estás totalmente desquiciada.

- Me ayudara?

- Tengo alternativa? – ella negó – bien… muy bien… Hermione? – La castaña suspiró nerviosa – manda a decirle al ministro muggle que necesito una entrevista urgente… Kinsley irá conmigo – el director de seguridad asintió contento.

- Quiero que no se sienta obligado… – el ministro la miró y bufó incrédulo – Sólo quiero que lo haga porque realmente quiere ayudar a mi esposo.

- Señora… - dijo Rufus – Puedo decirte Ginny? – ella asintió – Yo puedo ser todo lo que creen que soy… pero sé como devolver un favor que me hacen… aparte que si no lo hago tu me perseguirás por el resto de mi vida!! – rieron.

- Gracias – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Tiene suerte ese Potter – Agregó.

- Por qué lo dice? – pregunto curiosa.

- Hasta la mujer perfecta consiguió – ella se ruborizó.

- No soy perfecta! – dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

- Pero casi… – sonrió – Bueno… – tomó el pergamino – si tenemos suerte… le daremos un papel estelar a Tony… espero que no se niegue…

- Si se niega… – dijo Ginny – Conozco un buen hechizo mocomurcielago que lo hará arrepentirse de lo que haga…

- Déjame a mi el protocolo criatura!! – rió. Le dio un beso en la mano y haciendo ondear su capa salió de la habitación seguida de Hermione. Kinsley se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Tu eres un caso perdido… - sonrió – mira que poner entre la espada y la pared al mismísimo Scrimgeour!! Y con el carácter que tiene!!

- No sabes como soy yo cuando me enojo! – sonrió – Soy quince veces peor!!! – Kinsley levantó las manos como pidiendo piedad. Ella rió.

- Yo soy amigo de Tony… haré lo posible…

- Lo imposible querrás decir.

- Bueno… lo imposible… Merlín!! Ten esos niños pronto, tu carácter está empeorando día a día – Se acomodó la capa – Pobre de los que estarán a tu cargo en la oficina de planificación y estrategia…

- Tuve a los mejores maestros!! – él sonrió.

- Tu si sabes cuando utilizar tus dotes femeninas… Harry tiene suerte, es verdad.

- Hago todo por su felicidad…

- Lo se niña. Lo sé – salió. Solo quedaba Arthur.

- Solo voy a decirte… - la abrazó – que no puedo entender de donde sacas tanta entereza… estoy orgulloso de ti!!

- Como le dije a Kinsley… tuve a los mejores maestros… - lo miro – tu y mamá.

- Te amo hijita – le dio un beso.

- Yo también papá – lo miró – no dejes solo a Harry… yo no podré acompañarlo… no quiero que este sin su familia en ese momento, por favor.

- No tienes que pedir por favor… somos familia…

Fin del flash back

Ginny se quedó en silencio esperando que Harry dijera algo. Como el pelinegro no abrió la boca, ella sonrió y le dio un beso en el mentón. El se separó, levantándose de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación. Ginny no entendía su actitud. Pensó que podría sentirse orgulloso de su comportamiento, y de la forma en que se manejó con el problema. Pero Harry aún serio seguía de un lado al otro hasta que se detuvo en el centro del cuarto y la miró. Ginny estaba roja. Pensó que su marido ahora le mandaría una perorata acerca de lo irresponsable que había sido.

- Cómo lo supiste? – dijo al fin. Ella no entendió.

- Qué? – preguntó – no sé a que te refieres…

- Cómo supiste que no le tomarían juramento… a Blair? – ella sonrió.

- Sólo fue intuición… - El la miró incrédulo – Bueno!! En realidad no lo sabía… satisfecho?

- Solo lo dijiste… porque si?

- Tenía una leve idea de cómo podría comportarse la gente… estudie, valga la redundancia, "Estudios Muggles" en Hogwarts y aprendí que ellos, los muggles, se vuelven algo así como cholulos… es decir que cuando ven a una celebridad se vuelven tontos y tratan de satisfacerlo en lo que quieren!! Entonces pensé… Tu tía, vieja del demonio, cuando lo vea se le caen los calzones… la jueza… diciendo "Es todo un honor tenerlo en mi corte señor Primer ministro". Entonces, nadie se acordaría del detalle de hacerlo jurar. El, utilizando todo el poder que confiere su imagen, trataría de salir lo mas pronto posible de la situación y no daría tiempo a reacciones, por lo que diría lo que tenía que decir y se marcharía, siendo consentido por todos. – miró a Harry – me equivoqué en algo de lo que pensé?

- Ni en una coma – sonrió – Ya me parecía que tu tenías que ver con esa declaración…

- Cómo? – dijo ella, haciéndole señas para que sentara cerca de ella. Harry lo hizo rápidamente.

- Bueno… hubo señales… eso de que yo era el jefe del escuadrón Halcón… - ella sonrió – Me acordé que tu propusiste ese nombre al grupo elite de aurors…

- Pones atención a lo que digo!!

- Siempre – le dio un beso – y luego… lo que más me convenció… fue eso de que yo fui escogido para ser parte de una división especial y que fui, junto a mi "joven y hermosa esposa", unos de los mejores de mi clase!! – Ginny rió – Eres de lo peor!!!

- Ahora te ríes… me imagino que allá, hubieras querido que te tragara la tierra.

- Qué comes que adivinas? – la abrazó – eres impresionante sabes? – ella asintió. El le dio una suave colleja en el pelo. – Agradezco al que te puso en mi camino… te amo. En verdad creo que todos tienen razón en decirlo…

- Decir qué? – dijo ella feliz.

- Que tengo suerte de tenerte como mi esposa.

- La suertuda soy yo – él la miró – Tengo al mas rico y apuesto, y al mas famoso y valiente mago de todo el mundo mágico como esposo. Después que nos casamos hubo suicidios en masa.

- Exagerada…

- Si!! Fue de todas con las que te acostaste!!

- Basta – rió – No fueron muchas…

- Solo podríamos saberlo si hacemos un censo nacional…

- Mejor hazlo internacional… – dijo riendo. Ella lo miró abriendo los ojos y antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo que hiciera peligrar la integridad física o mental de Harry, este le dio un beso y la calmó.

- Si todo sale bien… de ahora en mas, solo tendremos que pensar en los bebés…

- No puedo esperar a tenerlos en mis brazos. – agregó Harry.

- Solo tienes dos brazos… cómo podrás tenerlos a los tres?

- No lo sé… ya veremos cuando eso pase. De ahora en mas nos dedicaremos a disfrutar esta etapa del embarazo.

La primavera esplendorosa dio paso a un verano recalcitrante… Y Ginny lo sufría el triple. Harry había tenido que recurrir a la magia para ambientar la casa, y mantenerla fresca para su esposa. Lo malo era que tenerla fresca para ella suponía tener una temperatura glacial… Los primeros días tuvo una gripe terrible, que lo obligó a desplazarse de su cama hacia una habitación alejada de todos. Ginny no quería que la contagiara y eso repercutiera en sus hijos. Harry tenía que soportar las burlas de sus cuñados, que lo visitaban frecuentemente y le daban las condolencias por la vida que le habían hecho vivir… condenado y marginado peor que un elfo… a un rincón de la casa.

El doctor Blunt, los visitaba una vez por semana. Tenía que llevar un control mas periódico a Ginny, puesto que la fecha podría adelantarse. Pero los bebés, parecían decir que habían sufrido muchas emociones y que ahora que estaba todo calmo, necesitaban disfrutar de su vida de parásitos!! Al menos eso le decía Ron a Ginny, sufriendo los más inimaginables hechizos, porque como ya su magia se descontrolaba a causa de su embarazo, cuando le mandaba un mocomurcielago, Ron terminaba con una peluca de babosas sobre su cabeza. Harry se cuidaba de hacerla enojar… Sobre que ya tenía problemas… no quería agregar otra cosa más a su desprolija cabellera.

Y los bebés no nacían… Ya había pasado junio y ni noticias de los pequeñuelos Potter. Los gemelos hablaban de realizar rituales con cánticos algo estúpidos para que salieran… Ginny reía, cuando era puesta al centro de un circulo formado por sus hermanos (Harry se rehusó a participar de esa payasada) y escuchaba las barrabasadas que decían a la vez que movían los brazos y rogaban al cielo. Y que sentía Ginny? Que los trillizos Potter se divertían de lo lindo dentro de su vientre, porque no paraban de patear…

- Quieren dejar de hacer eso? – saltaba Harry enojado y la sacaba de allí – Lo único que ganaran es que a su hermana le de un calambre de tanto reírse!

- Es que… no salen!! – dijeron algo ofendidos.

- Si, perdónanos Potter por querer colaborar!! – dijo Fred ofendido.

- Aunque… conociéndote, creo que si se tardan… es señal de que son Potter de pura sepa – dijo Charlie. El los miró sin entender

- Cuánto te tardaste para aprender el hechizo convocador? – preguntó Ron.

- Meses!! – contestaron los otros.

- Cuánto tardaste en darte cuenta que te morías por nuestra hermana? – preguntó Bill.

- Meses!! – rieron.

- Cuánto tardaste en darte cuenta que Krum te la estaba quitando? – preguntó George.

- Meses!! – mas risas.

- Basta… – dijo Harry rojo.

- Cuánto tardaste en declarártele? – dijo Fred.

- Meses!!

- Y a que no saben cuánto tarde en llevarla a la cama? – dijo él. Los Hermanos de Ginny lo miraron con rabia. El se puso rojo. Tarde comprendió lo que había dicho. Ginny rió.

- Segundos!! – dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada.

- Qué tiene de gracioso? – dijo Ron serio, mirando aun con rabia a Harry.

- Tu cara está para alquilar balcones!! – Harry se acercó a su esposa y juntos rieron al verlos.

- Muy gracioso!!

Junio pasó en un suspiro y julio trajo consigo las constantes bufidos de Ginny porque esos bebés no nacían. Hasta tuvo que aceptar, en silencio, que sus hermanos tenían razón cuando decían que sus hijos serían lerdos como su padre. A Harry no le iba bien esto tampoco. Porque tenía que soportar los berrinches de Ginny, seguidos por largas sesiones de llanto y luego de gritos por la miserable vida que llevaban las mujeres, y las cosas que tenían que soportar. _"Y los hombres qué?"_ seguía el parloteo. Según la pelirroja, era injusto que las mujeres tuvieran que soportar todo el peso de la humanidad en sus espaldas. Ellas tenían que llevar el bebé, sufrir los cambios hormonales, los cambios físicos, el dolor del parto… y los hombres? Frescos como una lechuga… sólo estaban en la sala de parto para sostener la mano y soplar como unos idiotas!!

- Mucho cuidado Potter como te atrevas a decirme que respire!! Te juro que no tendrás mas problemas en peinarte si te escucho decir algo parecido!! – farfullaba mientras caminaba por la sala. Estaba tan bien, que el médico le permitió levantarse. Y como ya faltaba poco, se trasladó a una habitación en la planta baja, para poder estar mas tiempo en el jardín. – y encima este clima no ayuda!! – bufó sentada en el sofá– HARRY!! – El llegaba corriendo, vestido con un gorro de lana y guantes. Cuando respiraba salía vapor de su boca.

- Qué cielo?

- Pon mas fuerte la refrigeración, por favor… - dijo ella abanicándose.

- Más? – dijo temeroso – Cariño… si lo pongo mas fuerte, creo que en vez de a una lechuza de mascota tendremos pingüinos!!

- Estás exagerando como siempre…

- Linda, esto parece un iglú!!

- Ponla mas fuerte o vete al diablo!! – _"Otra vez el mal humor"_ pensó Harry – Todavía estoy esperando. – él iba a subir la refrigeración.

- te aseguro que si no salen pronto esos crios… – ella lo miraba – yo mismo me meto dentro y los saco a… - murmuró al paso.

- Cómo dices? – preguntó.

- No cielo… nada… que estoy tan ansioso por ver a nuestros hijitos- torcía los ojos. – Y lo dulce que serás cuando los tengas todos para ti!!

- Un momento! – dijo ella y él se puso pálido – eso quiere decir que delegarás toda la educación en mi?

- No, cariño… yo voy a ayudarte… en todo lo que requiera!

- Mas te vale!!

- Odiosa – murmuró –

- Tu también estarás algo odioso, sabes? – ella lo había escuchado y dijo las palabras justas en venganza.

- Y se puede saber por qué? – dijo poniéndose los guantes y calentándose los brazos.

- Pues… porque no podrás tocarme por mucho tiempo… – Harry se paró en seco.

- Qué quieres decir con no poder tocarte? – la miró. Ella sonrió triunfal y Harry tragó saliva – Es… no podremos… - ella negó y su sonrisa, a Harry le pareció siniestra – por cuánto tiempo?

- Diez meses… – A Harry se le fue todo el calor del cuerpo.

- Te dijo diez meses? – le preguntó Ron, no aguantando la carcajada, siendo secundado por todos sus hermanos. Harry a veces tenía momentos donde compartía una cerveza con sus amigos en un bar del callejón Diagon.

- Me voy a morir… - dijo cabizbajo – diez meses!!

- No seas idiota!! – le dijo Neville. Ese comentario lo ofendió, y mas viniendo de Neville – son sólo cuarenta días… a lo sumo cincuenta…

- Dos meses… - suspiró – Bueno, tampoco es un consuelo!

- Ey, pervertido!! – dijeron los gemelos – trata de que cuando pase no vuelvan a ser tres!!

- Yo no tengo la culpa, es tu hermana la prolifera!!

- No insultes a mi hermana Potter!! – dijo Ron. Harry prefirió beber cerveza que reírse de la ignorancia de Ron.

- Y después, no es un consuelo tampoco… pues cuando tienes tiempo, si tienes… te la pasaras durmiendo. Adiós vida de pareja y hola vida en familia… - dijo resignado Bill.

- Sin contar que cuando ellas están con sus hijos te ignoran olímpicamente. – dijo Neville.

- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Harry.

- Ya no serás el hombre de su vida Harry – dijo Ron, y Harry tragó saliva.

- Si – dijo Neville – te sientes horriblemente desplazado por ese ser… tu mujer ya no te atenderá como antes… "ahora la prioridad la tiene el bebé, Neville!!" – e imitó perfectamente a Cho – Es un tremendo fastidio…

- Y lo peor de todo… – dijo Ron – que por primera vez ellas tienen… - hizo la seña universal con las cuales los hombres se refieren a los senos femeninos – ustedes saben… – ellos asintieron – exactamente como quieres, tamaño, consistencia… - suspiró – Y son ellos los que los disfrutan… condenados críos!!

- Ron – dijo Harry – son tus hijos!

- Si, pero no por eso no dejarás de sentir celos… ya lo verás Potter.

- Aun así – dijo él levantando la cerveza – estoy feliz por la vida que tengo – ellos chocaron las botellas – y aunque mi vida de soltero era estupenda… - ellos rieron – creo que no la extrañaré en absoluto.

- Eso esperamos todos tus cuñados amigo! – dijeron los Weasley a coro – por tu bien – El solo sonrió.

- Harry y quien fue el que te compro la casa? - Preguntó Ron, comiendo unos maníes – nunca lo dijiste…

- No creo… - dijo Harry.

- Yo se la compré Ron – dijo George y dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

- Para qué quieres esa casa? – preguntó Fred – acaso es porque cuelgo los calzones en los grifos de la ducha?

- No!! – dijo riendo y algo colorado – Yo, como Harry pienso que la vida de soltero es estupenda… Pero, últimamente estoy mas que convencido que eso no dura para siempre. Y Harry es mi mejor ejemplo. Por eso… le pedí a Angelina que nos casáramos… - todos escupieron sus cervezas. Menos Harry que lo sabía desde hace meses.

- Pero… - dijo Fred, algo aturdido – vas a dejarme solo en las juergas? Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

- Deberías seguir su ejemplo – dijo Ron – Katie no te esperara toda la vida – Fred se puso rojo.

- No… yo no!!

- Vamos Fred – dijo Harry – Eres el último de los Weasley que está soltero. Bill está con Fleur, y ya tiene un hijo. Percy… bueno tiene a Penélope, Ron y George ya están colocados… Hasta Charlie tiene algo con una chica, y viven juntos… solo quedas tu.

- Bueno…

- Katie estará contenta… - dijo George.

- Déjenme pensarlo…. Por lo pronto celebremos que por primera vez… mi hermano gemelo, me abandona para seguir solo…

- Podrían compartirla!! – dijo Neville, burlón.

- Ni lo sueñes!! – dijo George serio, causando las risas de todos.

- Por George y su ida a la guillotina!! – todos brindaron.

- Porque te aseguro que cuando te cases dejarás de ser el dueño de tu vida… - dijo Ron.

- Ellas ocuparán hasta tus pensamientos – dijo Harry.

- Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo… – dijo George resoplando.

A finales de julio, Harry tuvo que irse de misión a Hungría. Ginny rezongó al menos tres días antes de que se fuera… la razón de sus protestas, Harry estaría lejos de su casa para su cumpleaños. Ella había preparado una cena especial, para agasajar a su esposo con su cumpleaños número 26, y él se despachaba con semejante noticia.

Mientras preparaba su bolso, la miraba de reojo. Ella no decía nada, estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Harry iba y venía, buscando lo que necesitaba… Estaba apenado. No quería dejarla, no en esos días… estaba plenamente conciente de que el nacimiento era inminente…

- Sabes perfectamente – dijo al fin, después de mirarla por quinta vez – que no quiero hacerlo… pero es mi deber.

- Al diablo con el deber…

- Ginny… el ministerio…

- Al diablo con el ministerio!!

- Amor… sabes que se vería mal que el jefe de los aurors no vaya.

- Kinsley no iba a algunas misiones!!

- Si! Pero esta es una misión sencilla… tengo la seguridad de Scrimgeour en mis manos… él no quiere a otro!

- Tendré algunas palabras con ese león destartalado cuando pueda – él se acercó y la abrazó.

- No te preocupes… - le besó el pelo. Ella suspiró - llevo el teléfono móvil… cualquier inconveniente que tengas… tu madre me llamará

- Yo te llamaré!!

- No, Ella lo hará…Y yo estaré aquí a tu lado… después de esperarlos tanto y que esos no se dejen ver… no voy a perdérmelo al final.

- Voy a extrañarte!! Harry… – él la miró – no serán diez meses – él sonrió.

- Ya lo sé – la tomo del mentón y le dio un suave beso – Tus hermanos me dijeron – ella sonrió.

- Sólo quise hacerte sufrir.

- Y lo lograste!!

- No te vayas!! – él la abrazo nuevamente - tengo miedo… – Y Harry sintió su camisa mojada.

- Yo también… pero si dejas que te gane el miedo tendrás problemas… Anímate… yo debo estar mal!!

- Por qué?

- Porque cuando nazcan, desapareceré de tu vida.

- Te vas? – preguntó alarmada.

- No, tontita. Seré relegado al cuarto lugar en importancia en tu vida… y… perdón, quinto, si contamos a Carrie.

- Siempre cuéntala amor… Gracias a ella somos lo que somos y tenemos lo que tenemos… - lo besó.

- Prométeme que no me dejarás de lado, mucho tiempo!!

- Y darte las llaves para que me adornes la cabeza? porque conociéndote, no te costará mucho….

- Nunca – la tomó del mentón para que lo mire – nunca vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti – Ella asintió.

- Solo estoy bromeando – lo abrazó – no te vayas enfadado!!

- Te lo dije una vez… jamás me enojaría contigo – la besó, pero esta vez fue mas apasionado, y rápidamente se separó – debo irme… -suspiró – si me quedo un segundo mas…

- Ten ese teléfono encendido. No me gustaría que el momento en que te necesito, tu tengas el teléfono fuera del alcance o no disponible… y asegúrate de recargar la batería en las noches!!

- Está bien mamá! – dijo con falso enojo – Haré lo que tu me ordenes…

- Harry…

- Sabes que tendré en cuenta todo… no voy a estar lejos cuando el momento llegue. Así tenga que desmenbrarme de lo rápido que me desaparezca… Con medio cuerpo estaré en el parto.

- Realmente cada día te superas de lo exagerado que eres!!

Harry salió confiado en que, si todo seguía como suponía, estaría a tiempo de llegar antes de que los bebés nacieran… Pero los niños no entienden de supuestos y cuando menos los esperaban, dieron señales de querer venir al mundo. Cuando fue eso? en la tarde del 30 de julio. Ginny compartía junto a sus hermanos en la madriguera, y después de un estupendo almuerzo, se dedicaron a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Harry. Habían elaborado una serie de eventos, que comenzaban el 31 temprano, con un picnic en la madriguera. Luego del almuerzo al aire libre, todos disfrutarían de una tarde en la piscina de los Potter, y terminaba con una gran fiesta, fuegos artificiales de "Sortilegios Weasley" incluidos.

- Por supuesto, hermana – decía Fred – no debes olvidar que los hombres tenemos que tener un espacio para el Quiddich.

- Claro - dijo Angelina, luciendo un enorme anillo de compromiso – Qué harían los hombres Weasley sin el Quiddich? – Molly asintió.

- Angie, cariño – dijo George – si quieres continuar los planes de la boda… mejor cállate – y le dio un beso en la frente. Todos rieron y se burlaron de George por su nuevo comportamiento. Fred fue incriminado con la mirada por Katie.

- Katie… y para cuando tu atraparás al otro - dijo Molly divertida. Fred se puso rojo.

- Bueno… solo esperaré hasta el cumpleaños de Ginny – todas rieron – Si para ese entonces no tengo al menos una proposición de vivir juntos… adiós cabellos rojos en mi vida!!

- Katie… cariño… después lo hablamos – dijo mortificado.

- Mas te vale!! – dijo la rubia y rió.

- Solo espero que Harry llegue para su festejo – dijo Ginny ofuscada. – Se vería ridículo que festejáramos sin él. – Sintió un pequeño golpe en su columna vertebral, cerca de la cadera, al cual no le dio importancia. – Alguno sabe algo?

- Ginny – dijo Ron – ya te dijo que estará aquí mañana temprano!! – bufó – Ese Scrimgeour es un fastidio!!

- Solo lo dices porque Hermione está lejos de ti – se burlo Fred.

- Ni me hagas acordar!! – bufó otra vez – los niños la extrañan.

- Ronnie Pooh extraña a Mione!!! – se le burlaron los gemelos – Ronnie Pooh tiene miedo en la noche porque su mami no está – Ron les hizo una seña con el dedo.

- Ronald!! – dijo su madre – compórtate!!

- Mamá – dijo él – Por qué tengo que aguantar a estos idiotas que se burlan de mi?

- Ronnie pooh tiene miedo al cuco!!

- En realidad Ronnie extraña que lo mandoneen – todos rieron. Ginny comenzó a tener dolor en el estómago, e hizo una rara mueca.

- Ginny cielo – ella cambió el semblante. Su madre la mirada raro – te sientes bien?

- Claro… - sonrió – Solo me estoy divirtiendo.

- Ronnie tiene miedo que Hermione se de cuenta de que cometió un error… - dijo Fred.

- Qué? – dijo Ron serio.

- Claro… Hermione pensó que estaba con otro cuando cometió el error… - Ron se levantó como un resorte y enfrentó a Fred.

- Cálmate Ronnie! – dijo riendo George.

- Estoy harto de que tu me estés agarrando de tu muertito!!

- Ronald – dijo su madre.

- Al menos yo me juego por lo que quiero… Amo a Hermione y ella me ama a mi… quizás cometimos el error y éramos unos crios… pero ella está conmigo… tenemos una familia… no como tu que estás alargando tu adolescencia, porque no quieres tener responsabilidades…

- Cállate Ronald – dijo Fred con las orejas coloradas – Te estás extralimitando!!

- Por qué? – rió – Te molesta la verdad? No entiendo como Katie te aguanta! Yo que ella hubiera aceptado cuando Roger Davies se le declaró hace tres meses – Fred se puso Rojo, Katie blanca – El se la merece mas que tu!!

- Ron – dijo Ginny jadeando – deja de decir eso… no tienes derecho a… a… a…

- No, Ginny – dijo Ron enardecido – Es hora de que alguien le diga a este unas cuantas verdades!!

- Mejor te callas Ron o…

- O qué? – rió - aviéntate a la vida adulta o te quedarás sin nada… Katie ya se está cansando de ti y tus niñadas… madura Fred!! Te quedarás solo por tener miedo a crecer!! – el golpe que largo Fred fue esquivado magistralmente por Ron, que se quedó atónito.

- Tu no me dirás que hacer pedazo de imbécil!! – se le abalanzó a su hermano, trenzándose en una pelea. La señora Weasley gritaba a rienda suelta, Katie trataba de calmar a Fred, George se sentó riéndose, comiéndose una rana de chocolate. Bill trataba de tomar a Ron, pero perdía en la empresa… Charlie se reía y Ginny… se levantó de golpe de su asiento toda mojada de la cintura para abajo, dejando un gran charco en el suelo… nadie se había dado cuenta… Todos trataban de separar a los hermanos…. Se había formado una gran batahola. Hasta que…

- YA BASTA MANGA DE INSENSIBLES!!! - todos giraron hacia Ginny SI NO SE DIERON CUENTA, ACABO DE ROMPER LA FUENTE!!!! AYUDENME!!! VOY A TENER A MIS BEBES!!

- Ginny!! – dijo Molly y corrió hacia su hija – Charlie… llama al médico, dile que vamos para San Mungo!!

- Si mamá – dijo él y salió apurado.

- Ronald – El pelirrojo tenía un corte en el labio – límpiate esa cara y ve a la casa de Ginny, busca el bolso…

- Donde…

- AHGGG – gritó Ginny – Dile a Dobby que te lo entregue, idiota!!! Te juro que si salgo de esta me las pagarás….

- Bill llama a…

- HARRY!! – gritó Ginny y a todos aturdió – llama a Harry por favor.

- Si princesa… pero no grites – dijo Bill.

- Tu Fred, George… chicas desaparezcan y nos veremos en el hospital

- Y los niños? – preguntaron los gemelos.

- Oh si!! – dijo recordando Molly – Llévenselos a los elfos, de seguro que ellos podrán cuidarlos.

- Mamá… dónde está papá?

- Buenas tardes Weasleys!!! – dijo Arthur entrando muy contento. Todos se dieron vuelta y lo miraron incrédulo – Qué? Dije algo malo?

- ARTHUR!!! TU HIJA VA A DAR A LUZ!! BUSCA EL AUTO DE HARRY AHORA – el pelirrojo mas viejo salió corriendo hacia la mansión – cariño… tu tranquila… todo estará bien…

Muy lejos de allí, un joven estaba algo nervioso… Tenía un cóctel con varios integrantes del ministerio ingles y húngaro. No sabía por qué se sentía así… sudaba a raudales. Hermione, que tenía la misma sensación, lo miraba desde lejos. En verdad la castaña se sentía fuera de lugar. Era la primera vez que se alejaba de su casa… y dejaba a sus cuatro niños (Siempre incluía a Ron) solos. Ahora entendía la necesidad de Ron por volver a su casa, cuando estaba de gira… y eso hacía amarlo más. Harry en cambio, la pasaba peor… porque había una rubia que lo miraba con ganas… y se le acercaba peligrosamente. El no tenía la más mínima intención de darle alas, pero había muchos reporteros… si solo alguno sacaba una foto… Ginny simplemente, lo empalaba.

- Hola – dijo la chica sensualmente. Harry tragó saliva y miró a todos lados – estás solo?

- No… estoy con mi amiga – y señaló como un niño chiquito a Hermione –

- Oh – dijo algo desilusionada – me dijeron que eras Harry Potter.

- Te dijeron bien – bebió algo de su copa.

- Y dime Harry – lo miró – esa amiga es más que eso?

- En realidad es mi hermana – la mujer sonrió – pero no creas que estoy aquí en plan de conquista – la rubia lo miró raro – Yo estoy aquí por razones de trabajo…

- Bueno… - sonrió – pero siempre hay algún espacio para el placer – se acercó.

- No para mí… Estoy casado – la rubia se puso seria – y mi esposa es la mujer mas extraordinaria del mundo – le sonrió.

- Me parece que mientes…

- Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno… no creo que un hombre tan interesante como tu…y tan apuesto, pueda haberse puesto la soga tan rápido…

- Pues créelo – sonrió – amo a mi esposa… amo a mi hijita… y a mis tres bebes que están por nacer – la mujer abrió los ojos.

- Así que está lejos… tu sabes el refrán no?

- Qué refrán?

- Ojos que no ven… corazón que no siente – se acercó.

- Pero yo si veo y siento – dijo él parándola en seco – Y lo que veo coincide con lo que siento.

- Y qué es?

- Que no eres lo suficientemente atractiva para que sienta deseos de engañar a mi amada Ginny.

- Harry – dijo Hermione – la estás pasando bien?

- Si – dijo sonriendo – estaba comentándole a la señorita lo feliz que soy con mi familia! – La rubia se excusó y se marchó ofuscada.

- Creo que no le gusto tu comentario,- rió Hermione.

- Me importa poco – dijo sonriendo – no vengo a hacerme el loco Herms… Diablos cuándo terminará esto? Quiero ir a casa!!

- Yo también!! Extraño a esos cuatro locos – rieron. De pronto sonó el teléfono.

- Es la cuarta vez que Ginny me llama… creo que me extraña mucho!! – sonrió.

- Contéstale, bobo!! Y dile que le mando saludos a mis niños… Ron incluído!!

- Conociéndolo, estará haciendo mas berrinche que tus tres hijos juntos!! – mas risas.

- Hermione – Kinsley y el ministro se acercaron – Harry y tu están un poco alejados de la gente. Deberían tratar de entablar amistades…

- Si – rió Hermione – una rubia quiso entablar relaciones con Harry y él la mando a volar… educadamente!! – rieron.

- Harry, todavía no dejas de romper corazones… - lo miraron, pero Harry estaba blanco, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. No emitía palabra alguna.

- Harry, qué sucede? – ninguna respuesta – Harry… es algo malo? HARRY!! – él se desplomó al piso siendo agarrado por Kinsley y Scrimgeour.

- Qué diablos le pasó? – dijo el ministro – Por Merlín estamos dando espectáculo

- Cállate Scrimgeour!! – dijo enojada Hermione, sin darse cuenta. El ministro la miró con temor. Hermione tomo el teléfono. – bueno… quién es? Ah… Bill, qué ha sucedido? Harry? Está desmayado – Rieron desde el otro lado e la línea – Qué le has dicho? –le contestaron – QUE? Y CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE IBAS A LARGARLO!!! ES QUE SI SERAS… DONDE ESTA MOLLY?

- Hermione… baja la voz. Los húngaros nos están viendo como locos!!

- Bill dices que están… bien… yo trataré de despertarlo y nos vemos allá… NO ME IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE APARECERME CON ESTE IDIOTA AGARRADO DE LOS… ESTAREMOS ALLI!! - Colgó el teléfono y se agachó hacia Harry – Levántate!! Harry vamos… levántate… LEVANTATE!! - le pegó cuatro cachetazos y nada. Pasó una moza con unas copas de agua helada – Señorita, disculpe. Me permite? – tomó dos copas y arrojó el líquido en la cara de Harry. Este sobresaltado abrió los ojos y la miró con terror.

- Hermione!! – dijo en un tono lastimero.

- Levántate Harry… Ella te está esperando!! – El intento hacerlo y le temblaron las piernas… fue sostenido por el ministro y Kinsley

- Podrían decirme que pasa? – dijo Scrimgeour.

- Bueno… señor ministro… - dijo Hermione – Harry está apunto de ser padre… Ginny entró en labor.

- Ginny!! – dijo Harry y salió corriendo. Hermione, Kinsley y Scrimgeour se quedaron mirándolo como corría y desaparecía por la puerta de entrada. Al rato vieron que volvía corriendo y se acercaba hacia ellos – es que te vas a quedar ahí parada? Qué esperas… vamos ahora!! – la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo.

- Harry… Harry!!

- Qué? – ella se detuvo.

- Para qué corres?

- Eh… pues… nacer… llegar… Ginny… los bebés… - decía jadeando – tenemos… San Mungo…

- Y piensas llegar corriendo? – él la miró – Porque si no te diste cuenta… estamos en Hungría!!

- Y... cómo se supone…

- No te parece mejor desaparecer?

- Gracias a Merlín tu estás conmigo!! – dijo rojo, mientras aguantaba las burlas de Hermione – Vamos… nos desaparecemos.

- Harry… deja que yo te lleve… como estás, de seguro apareces en Australia – él asintió y le tomó la mano… y rápidamente desaparecieron. Kinsley y Scrimgeour se quedaron boquiabiertos… el ministro de magia húngaro se acercó para preguntar que pasaba… Ellos encontraron la excusa perfecta de salir de allí… le avisaron que surgió un inconveniente en Inglaterra y haciendo una floritura con sus varitas desaparecieron.

Gracias a Hermione, pudieron llegar a San Mungo sin inconvenientes. Harry entró como endemoniado a la sala de espera… Hermione iba detrás corriendo como podía… y luego de llegar se juró comenzar a hacer ejercicio… estaba fulminada por la corrida. En la sala de espera estaban Bill y Fleur, Charlie y su compañera, Fred con Katie que aun estaba enojada con su novio, George y Angelina, Neville y Cho (Nadie supo como se enteraron, pero estaban ahí) Y el señor Weasley. Harry los miró uno a uno, esperando que alguien le dijera algo… pero todos lo miraban y no decían nada. De pronto la puerta del pasillo que llevaba a la sala de parto se abrió y una enfermera alta y morena salió y los miró.

- La señora pregunta si ya llego ese imbécil – todos rieron.

- Mire señorita… – dijo Fred – aquí hay varios imbéciles, pero si se refiere al imbécil que va a ser padre… si llegó – Harry avanzó un paso y se quedó parado. Aun no podía hablar.

- Señor Potter? – él asintió – Su esposa …

- Si… dónde debo ir?

- Acompáñeme – Entró por la gran puerta y caminó por el pasillo con algo de temor, unido a que las piernas le flaqueaban. Se detuvo un momento, tomando aire y dándose valor siguió a la enfermera… entró a una sala al final del pasillo. Dentro estaban Ron y Molly y en la cama… estaba Ginny tratando de respirar, mientras una contracción venía… -aquí está el papá!! – dijo la enfermera. Ron fue a su encuentro y lo abrazó.

- Todo tuyo amigo…. Vamos mamá… - Molly con lágrimas en los ojos despedía a su hija.

- Mamá – dijo ella tratando de sonreír… su cara estaba toda sudada – no me des esos ánimos!! – Molly trató de sonreír…Y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se acerco a Harry.

- Cuídala…ayúdala… suerte, cariño.

- Gracias… mamá – dijo él. Pero en realidad quiso decir… "_no me dejen solo… me voy a desmayar!!"._ Los dos Weasley salieron y él se acerco a la cama.

- Son como tú… - dijo ella sonriendo, tratando de controlar el dolor de una contracción- Cuando menos los esperas….

- Ey!! – dijo respirando profundamente. Se convenció, que aun teniendo demasiados nervios y temor, debía parecer tranquilo para no ponerla nerviosa – como que se están pasando con eso de decirme lerdo! – ella rió.- Te duele mucho?

- No… solo son las contracciones… Vienen por períodos de tiempo y luego estoy bien…

- Por qué…

- Cada contracción… - se paró y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente… - uf esa fue fuerte! – él le tomó la mano. De pronto entro el doctor Blunt.

- Harry!! – dijo sonriendo - dichosos los ojos que te ven!!

- No le coquetee a mi esposo doctor!- dijo Ginny enojada – y explíquele qué son las contracciones.

- Con cada contracción, el canal de parto se dilata para permitir el paso del bebé…- miró el aparato que media las contracciones – tienes cuatro de dilatación, linda… esto estará para rato.

- Cuando… digo… para cuando… como… - trató de decir Harry.

- Cuando no lo sé… solo debemos esperar que haya diez de dilatación… y cómo, veremos.

- Veremos? – dijo Harry alarmado - Cómo puedes decirme que veremos? Es que no se te ocurre…

- Mira Harry!! – dijo exasperado – para mi también es el primero!!

- Que? – dijo Ginny – tu dijiste que tenías experiencia!!

- Claro, pero… yo solo he traído al mundo a cabras!!

- CABRAS? – grito la pelirroja, anonadada.

- No me digas que… las mujeres mas pequeñas que Ginny, con partos múltiples… eran cabras? Así que tu….

- Antes era veterinario… – Ginny sintió que se moría – Pero he sacado las mejores calificaciones en partos de vacas… que…

- Comparas a mi mujer con una vaca? – preguntó Harry tomándolo de la túnica verde…- te juro que si no lo haces bien… voy a matarte!!

- Tranquilo Harry… ella necesita tranquilidad… - Ginny pegó un grito y tuvo otra contracción.

- Harry!! – él se acercó – sácame de aquí!! No quiero que a mis hijos los traiga al mundo un medico que hace parir a las cabras!!

- Tranquila amor... – dijo – Tu solo inhala… exhala, vamos inhala exhala – y soplaba por la boca el aire. Ginny lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

- Qué te dije? Qué te dije …

- Vamos Ginny no seas terca… esto debe ayudar – ella lo hizo a regañadientes… pero luego descubrió que eso si hacía efecto. A las diez y cuarenta y cinco de la noche, agradeciendo a Merlín, Ginny alcanzó los diez de dilatación que necesitaba y fue llevada a la sala de parto. Harry fue conducido hasta una sala donde le dieron una bata especial y una gorra, junto con unas botas esterilizadas. De los nervios Harry se puso la gorra en el pie derecho, rompió una de las botas tratando de ponérsela en la cabeza y se puso la bata de atrás hacia delante… Cuando la enfermera fue a buscarlo, tuvo que contener la risa. Harry parecía un enorme gallo celeste, pues la bota mal colocada en la cabeza se asemejaba a la cresta de esa ave. Una vez que lograron vestirlo como correspondía, lo condujeron hacia donde estaba su esposa. Ella estaba nerviosa y adolorida. La habitación tenía una enorme lámpara que hacía dar un calor tremendo. Ginny estaba sobre una camilla parecida a la que se encontraba en el consultorio del doctor Blunt. Harry miró al médico, que estaba más nervioso que él. Luego a Ginny que le suplicaba con la mirada que no se desmayara. Tomó aire y se acercó decidido. Le tomó la mano, y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te amo – le dijo en un susurro.

- Te odio!! – dijo ella quejándose de dolor. El solo sonrió. Y agradeció que tuviera el barbijo, porque si ella lo veía sonreír, con lo que estaba sufriendo, Harry era cadáver.

- Bien… Bien,.. – resopló el medico – muy bien… ahora… qué teníamos que hacer? – todos los presentes lo miraron sin creer – je je!! Siempre hago esa bromita cuando estoy de parto.

- Y dígame doctor – dijo Harry – alguna de las cabras que ayudó lo golpeó por idiota? – él negó – pues yo si lo haré si no deja de comportarse como uno y ayuda a mi esposa!!! – el médico pidió que le limpiaran la frente y se puso al lado de Ginny.

- Bien niña… - resopló – cuando yo te diga… mantén la respiración y puja…

- Cómo se hace?

- Concentra toda tu fuerza bajo tu vientre y luego trata de expulsar a esos intrusos – Harry lo miró como para matarlo – Tu me entiendes… - ella asintió. Bien respira cariño…

- Un momento!! Dijeron varios personajes entrando por la puerta. Harry levantó la vista y vio a los seis hermanos  
Weasley que entraban todos de celeste. Tres llevaban video filmadores, dos cámaras de fotos… y Percy… varios rollos de pergaminos y una pluma con tintero.

- Que se suponen que están haciendo aquí? – dijo Ginny ofuscada.

- Vamos esto será un acontecimiento soberbio – dijo Fred, que ya había hecho las pases con Ron, quien llevaba la filmadora y le hacia planos cortos al rojo rostro de Harry – y necesitamos tener todos los ángulos!!

- Qué? – dijo Harry – no me digan que…

- Filmaremos el parto!! – dijeron todos.

- Charlie tomará Fotos al igual que Bill.

- Y Percy tomará nota, haciendo una especie de diario del parto -

- Pero se volvieron locos!! – dijo Ginny colorada – agradezcan que no tengo la varita, sino salen volando de aquí!!

- Yo si la tengo amor… - dijo Harry en un tono amenazante.

- No Harry… luego te arrepentirás de no tener un recuerdo de este momento.

- Ron no lo tiene!!

- Eso es lo que tu crees! – dijo Ron – estos idiotas se metieron… Hermione aun me grita cuando se acuerda…

- Vamos, vamos, Ginny!! – dijo George, imitando a un director de cine muggle – pon cara de drama!!! Esta película no será un éxito si no vemos dolor… tragedia!!

- Tragedia verás cuando te descuartice!! – gritó Ginny.

- Perdonen señores – dijo el doctor…- debemos atender unos crios que nacerán!! – todos tomaron posición… Fred se puso cerca del doctor, muy a pesar de Ginny.

- Sal de ahí!! – gritó – No quiero que filmes mi…

- Tranquila niña!! Dijo Fred – es una cámara mágica!! Solo se vera el nacimiento de mi ahijado!! Porque el primero será mi ahijado!

- No!! – dijo Ron – el primero que nazca será mi ahijado… yo soy el mejor amigo del padre!! Así que me corresponde…

- Ponte en la fila Ronald – dijo George – porque el padrino de James seré yo!!

- No yo!! – gritó Ron y bajó la cámara.

- Tontitos… – dijo Charlie – les ganaré a todos y yo seré el padrino.

- Ninguno de ustedes lo será si no me dejan tener a mis bebés en paz – los seis tomaron posiciones. Fred, vería y filmaría la salida de los bebés… Charlie sacaría las fotos. Ron filmaba a Harry y a Ginny, Bill le sacaría las fotos… y George…

- George!! Filma el techo aunque sea!! – dijeron todos.

- No yo haré las tomas adicionales…

- Si!! – dijo Harry ya cansado – tu filmarás el momento en que les caiga a palos a los seis… DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!!! TENEMOS UN PARTO AQUÍ!!

- Qué carácter!!! Toma nota Percy, el carácter de estos es del demonio. – Percy rió en voz baja.

- Bien… Ginny respira… en realidad haz como si jadearas… todo es por la boca… bien... cuando te diga, aguantas la respiración y pujas… - Ginny hizo lo indicado y después de unos segundos, comenzó a pujar…

- Ay que asco!! – dijo Fred – ahora le veo la cabeza salir!! Uy por Merlín!!

- Fred!! – gritaron los otros – la filmación tiene sonido!!

- Si – dijo Harry – y te juro que se sentirán los golpes que te daré si no te callas!!

- Cambio de posición… Ron... tu ya pasaste por esto, ven aquí… tengo ganas de vomitar – Fred estaba algo verde

- NO SE TE OCURRA FREDERIC WEASLEY!! – gritó Ginny jadeando – SERA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAS!!

- Ya ni bromear se puede en esta vida – dijo resoplando y tomando nuevamente posición. Tres minutos después… se sentía un llanto parecido a una banshee.

- Y James Potter nos muestra sus partes pudendas!! – dijo George acercando la cámara y alejándola para darle mas emoción. Ron filmaba a los padres.

- Vas a llorar Potter? – dijo burlón.

- Muérete Ron – dijo él con los ojos aguados.

- Bien… - dijo el doctor – aquí va el primero!!

- Sale el segundo con papas fritas!! – dijo Fred. Todos rieron menos Ginny.

- Cielos el primero tiene el pelo negro… Alguien perdió la apuesta!! – dijo George mirando a Ron y a Charlie…

- Esa apuesta valía cuando sólo era uno… Si son tres carece de efecto –

- Si hay un pelirrojo no vale… si todos son cabellos negros…

- Puedo seguir dando a luz? – dijo Ginny. Su rostro estaba sereno a pesar del enorme esfuerzo. Ron le hizo un plano corto y la pelirroja le dio una trompada que casi le hizo caer la filmadora. - Aleja esa cosa de mi cara, si no quieres saber lo que se siente salir un objeto como ese de tu trasero!! Porque te juro que si vuelves a hacerlo, te la haré tragar!!

- PUJA!! – dijeron el doctor y Fred. Ginny gritó y casi rompe la mano de Harry de la fuerza que hizo… Cinco minutos después de James, veía la luz Sirius Potter.

- Sal de ahí Fred – dijo Ron – si ve tu narizota querrá volver a meterse!! – rieron.

- Les juro que nunca pensé que mi parto seria así – dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Anímate!! – dijo George – si hubieras estado con Harry sería como si estuvieras dando a luz a Voldemort – Harry lo miró – una absoluta tragedia!! – Y aquí hasta Ginny se permitió darse una pausa y reír…

- Ustedes me mataran!! - Dijo, y miró a Harry.- Sonríe Cariño.

- No es gracioso…

- Vamos… al menos recordaremos esto con una sonrisa – él le dio otro beso en la frente.

- Te amo…

- Vamos… no agranden la población mas de lo que han hecho… diablos… borraré esa parte de la cinta – dijo Ron con cara de asco.

- Muérete Ronald!! – dijeron ambos.

- Podemos continuar? – dijo nervioso Blunt – Saben tengo otro parto…

- Que? – dijo Bill – acaso una pareja de cochinillos necesita de tus servicios?

- oink, oink – dijo Fred – teléfono para usted doctor. – oink, oink. que en idioma porcino quiere decir…

- Puja Ginny!! – dijo el doctor.

- No, eso no quiere decir… - dijo Fred.

- Cállate bobo- dijo Blunt - vamos es el ultimo!!

- Este saldrá mas rápido que lo pensado!! – dijo sonriendo Fred – vamos John, dame tu mejor sonrisa!! – y el ultimo de los Potter, John, salió chillando estridentemente.

- Debemos cuidarnos de este – sonrió Charlie – creo que tendrá los delirios de cantante de Ginny.

- Bueno… - dijo Fred – esto está muy bueno.. pero lo que viene no es para nada agradable… Ginny te dejamos. Cada uno le dio un beso y abrazó a Harry – Te amamos hermana.

- Y yo a ustedes – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – Fue fácil…

- Mentirosa, te dolieron hasta las uñas!! – rieron.

- Pero ustedes estuvieron conmigo – Miró a Harry – la próxima vez…

- Trata de que no haya una "pronta" próxima vez, si? – dijo Bill.

- Esperen – dijo el doctor – aquí traemos al trío.- No fue fácil distinguirlos. Casi todos tenían el cabello negro… y los ojos cerrados. Los hermanos Weasley, filmaron al trío y les sacaron una gran cantidad de fotos.

- Pero no podremos saber que color de ojos tienen! – dijo desilusionada Ginny.

- Vamos… no importa – dijo Harry – lo importante…es…

- Que sean sanitos!! – dijeron a coro los hermanos y todos rieron.

- En realidad, aun no sabremos qué color de ojos tendrán – dijo el doctor – pasan varios días hasta que los ojos toman la pigmentación que será, la definitiva…

- O sea…

- O sea, que hay posibilidades de que tengan ojos verdes?

- O marrones – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, mejor verdes… - dijo Ginny. Los besó a los tres y varias lágrimas salieron de su rostro.

- No llores linda – Harry la abrazó y luego beso a cada uno de sus hijos – ya no hay motivos para hacerlo… desde ahora todo estará bien… Ya somos una familia numerosa!!

- Te dije que te amo? – y él le dio un beso.

- Si… y espero que me lo digas el resto de mi vida…

- Así será Harry – lo besó – así será.

- Bueno – dijo el doctor – los niños deben irse… necesitamos hacerles unas pruebas y vestirlos para que los conozcan. Miren la hora!! Ya son las doce de la noche – y salió con los bebés acompañado de las enfermeras.

- Eh… doctor – dijo Fred – nosotros lo acompañaremos, porque queremos tener registro de todo lo que les harán a estos crios… - y salieron detrás de todo el personal médico.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry!! – dijo ella sonriendo, cuando quedaron solos.

- Gracias – y se dieron un largo beso. El día 30 de julio, a las 11:55 nacía el ultimo de los trillizos Potter… a las doce en punto del día 31 de julio Harry cumplía 26 años y ese mismo día, había recibido el mejor regalo de su vida… Sus hijos.

Después de dejar a Ginny en la habitación, y una vez que a la pelirroja le ganara el cansancio, Harry salió para recibir las felicitaciones de su familia… Tenía sus hijos… ahora eran tangibles…podía verlos, sentirlos, y mientras caminaba al encuentro de aquellos seres queridos, pensó que nada ni nadie podría separarlos de aquella, su nueva familia. Antes de pasar las puertas hacia la sala de espera, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Recordó a todos aquellos que habían dado su vida por él… Su padre, su madre, Sirius, Dumbledore… y luego se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. Porque se dio cuenta que con sus hijos pagaba la deuda que tenía con ellos. Había terminado con el más oscuro mago que jamás hubiera existido, y continuado su vida… teniendo hijos y siendo profundamente feliz. Eso era lo que ellos querían que hiciera… y lo hizo. Cuando abrió la puerta, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y lo miraron sonrientes. El solo encogió los hombros y los miró serio.

- Solo quiero saber… -los demás lo miraron esperando. El mostró su mejor sonrisa – Quien de ustedes llamo a la cigüeña!! – y un montón de brazos le felicitaron.

_Finite incantatem!!_

**Nota de la autora:** no se desesperen!! Falta el capitulo final o epilogo!! Esperen hasta la próxima semana y allí les haré un anuncio importante!! WEEE!! No puedo creer que solo falte un capitulo y ya se termine!!!

Dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado!!

La parte del parto me pareció divertida… de solo pensar que mis hermanos tuvieran que estar en el parto de mis hijos… (Escalofríos) mejor lo dejo ahí!!

Saludos Silvia


	31. Epilogopero final?

**Epilogo, o como dicen capitulo final, pero final, final?**

Después que recibió los abrazos y felicitaciones de todos sus amigos, Harry se vio levantado por los aires por seis cabezas pelirrojas, que lo lanzaban gritando y riendo en voz alta. Luego lo tiraron al suelo y le dieron tantas palmadas, que el nuevo padre temió que de un segundo a otro escupiría los intestinos. Todo se calmó cuando un medimago salio, varita en mano y les recordó "Amistosamente" que eso no era un campo de Quiddich, que se serenaran porque era un hospital. Harry se levantó del suelo, todo rojo y acomodándose la ropa pidió disculpas. Cuando el medimago se dio vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta, Harry comenzó a golpear a Ron, en silencio, lo que provocó una nueva tanda de golpes entre todos, cuidándose de no levantar tanto alboroto. La señora Weasley una vez que regreso de ver a su hija, pego un grito tan fuerte que ellos, del susto, se sentaron rápidamente agachando la cabeza. Aun siendo ya hombres, no perdían el temor hacia su colérica madre. Molly se acerco a Harry e hizo algo que nunca, ninguno de sus hijos ni los presentes, pensaron que ella podría hacer, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Cuando estuvo frente al pelinegro, le dio un coscorrón, y lo jaló de la oreja para que se sentara junto a sus hijos. Harry todo rojo no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar.

- A ti de una vez te digo, quédate quieto y no causes disturbios!! – Harry la miro con temor – Es increíble, Harry, pensé que tu eras el mas centrado de todos, y mírate…

- Pero… - Harry quería decir que el no tuvo nada que ver, pero esa mujer no iba a dejarlo hablar tan fácilmente.

- Pero nada!! – suspiro – tu pobre esposa, esta descansando y tu aquí dándote de a golpes con estos descerebrados!!

- EY!! – dijeron Charlie y Bill – Respeta que somos adultos!!

- Adultos!! - rió la mujer – si ustedes fueran adultos yo me libraría de tantos problemas!!

- Mamá – dijo Ron – No tienes por que alterarte.

- Tiene razón tu madre Ronald!! – exclamo Hermione

- Ahí llego la mandona numero dos – murmuraron los gemelos.

- Deberías tener presente, tu y todos los demás que están en el hospital… me extraña de ti también Percy! – Percy la miro ofendido.

- Déjalo Hermione – dijo Ron serio – De una vez que mi hermano hace algo alocado y tu lo estas sermoneando! – Hermione lo miro sorprendida. Nunca Ron le había hablado tan duramente.

- Ronald!! –

- Ronald NADA!! – Se levantó – Si quieres mandonearme, hazlo en casa, no me avergüences frente a mi familia! – Hermione lo miró.

- Ron…- dijo acercándose y bajando el tono de su voz – Yo… no me doy cuenta de que te avergüenzo… Perdóname cielo - los demás estaban atónitos. Hermione Granger pidiendo disculpas a Ron? Y desde ese día comenzaron a ver a su hermano con otros ojos.- de verdad… Lo siento.

- Está bien… solo que date cuenta que… - Ella lo abrazo y lo beso.

- Suéltense!! – rió Fred – O tendremos otra cita en esta sala en nueve meses!!

- Cállate!! – dijeron riendo.

- Harry – dijo Molly, e hizo que el joven se parara de un salto. – Haz visto a los bebes?

- Si… - dijo temeroso.

- Y como son… a quien se parecen…vamos habla!! – dijo ella impaciente

- Bueno… - los miro – tienen el cabello negro… y como son… bueno… son como todos los bebes…

- Eh?

- Son bebés!!! – bufo – no les veo parecido a ninguno!! No se de que color son sus ojos… y pasaran días para que lo sepamos… la nariz pareciera que será la mía, pero también puede que me equivoque!!

- Que gran observador eres! – rieron todos

- Bueno, es que están todos colorados y arrugados!!

- Sin contar con esos pinchos que tienen de pelos… es un hecho… esos pobres crios serán iguales a ti – lo palmearon como consolándolo.

- Muéranse si? – De pronto una enfermera salio y lo llamo.

- Señor Potter, puede ir a los cuneros, sus hijos ya están vestidos y esperando ser exhibidos.

- Respete – dijo enojado – que no son parte de un circo…

- Disculpe señor… pero creo que usted sabe quién es el padre… – y sonrió.

- Pues claro!! Soy yo!! O que pensaba?

- Lo que quiero decir que esos niños son hijos de Harry Potter… el gran Harry Potter… y todo el mundo querrá conocerlos!!! Quien dará la exclusiva?

- Nadie… con el nacimiento de mis hijos no se negocia!! – la enfermera no dijo nada mas y lo acompaño hacia un gran ventanal, que se encontraba en un pasillo iluminado. De pronto se abrieron las cortinas y Harry vio al menos veinte cunas dispuestas en hileras. Algunas tenían mantitas rosas y otras celestes. Pero si no hubiera sido por ese detalle, Harry no hubiera podido distinguir de que sexo eran. La enfermera que lo acompañaba golpeó el vidrio y una enfermera que se encontraba revisando las cunas se acerco hacia tres cunas que se encontraban al frente del ventanal. No podría reconocerlos nunca, pues tenían unos gorritos celestes que tapaban sus cabellos. Pero la enfermera se los señalo y el sonrió. Cada cuna tenia escrito en grande el apellido Potter. De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro. Se dio vuelta y encontró a Ron, su amigo, su hermano que le sonreía.

- Puedes decir algo? – el negó con la cabeza – Si, es verdad, yo también tuve ese nudo en la garganta cuando vi a Brian… luego con Brandon… hasta con Samuel… - suspiro – vaya me imagino que de tres seguidos

- Es lo mismo – dijo y carraspeo – Sabes cuales son?

- Parecen todos iguales… - sonrieron. Harry le pidió a la enfermera que le quitara los gorritos. Cuando lo hizo, Ron sonrió - ahora si, son iguales a ti…

- Vaya!! – dijeron los gemelos – Enfermera… enfermera!! – dijeron alarmados, golpeando suavemente el ventanal. Harry y Ron los miraron – Por favor!! Esto es un cunero!!! Que hacen esos tres puercoespines en la sala? – Harry les dio un golpe, pero luego sonrió.

- Parece que tendrán mí problema…

- Espero que no sean tan lerdos como su padre…

- Con tu hermana no fui lerdo… sabes?

- No arruines este momento quieres – dijo Ron. – Todavía podemos darte una tunda…

- Pero eso no quitará lo que le hice a tu hermana… Auch!! Ron, es una broma!

- Aprenderás que hay cosas con las que no se bromean a los Weasley!!

- Está bien… soy feliz.. sabes?

- Sabes Harry, si no nos dijeras eso, no podríamos entender por que tienes esa cara de idiota – rieron los gemelos – Quítala…

- Oh Harry querido!! – dijo Molly apareciendo por el pasillo y dándole un beso. – son tan hermosos!! – moqueo feo y se limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo

- Gracias señora…

- Qué paso con lo de mamá?

- Bueno, no quiero que me pegue mas..

- Tonto!! – le dio otro beso y lo abrazo – Te quiero tanto. Mi niño!!

- Ey… a tus verdaderos hijos no los tratas así! – bufaron Ron y Fred

- Tal vez porque siempre me dan disgustos… - lo miro – Ron… bueno…. Tu me hiciste abuela tan temprano…

- Y siendo tan joven!! – dijo Harry, burlándose de Ron. Molly sonrió coqueta, y le dio un suave golpecito en el brazo.

- Gracias querido!! Y tu Fred… esperare sentada que vengas y me des la noticia… Por cierto, hay un joven allí afuera preguntado por Katie – Fred se enderezo serio.- Ella y las chicas se fueron a por café.

- Quien es…

- Un tal Roger Davies… - dijo sin importancia – De verdad son hermosos tus hijos!!!

- Yo… - dijo Fred algo nervioso - tengo que ir a…. bueno… creo que las muchachas se están tardando – y rápidamente salio hacia la sala de espera.

- Este es tan idiota como los demás – rió Molly

- No está Roger mamá? – Preguntó Ron

- Claro que no!! – rieron – solo fue un empujón para que ese tonto se decida!! Creo que tendremos boda doble

- Conociendo a esos dos… - dijo Harry – seguro. No hacen nada por separado… - Ron le susurro "No todo, sabes?" y le guiño el ojo causando la risa del pelinegro.

- Harry Potter – dijo Arthur y Harry se sorprendió de ver junto a el a Kinsley y al ministro de magia – Felicitaciones!!

- Gracias yo…

- Ese auto que tienes es soberbio – Harry se quedo con la boca abierta – Corre rápido por la carretera!

- Arthur!! Por que no conoces a tus nietos y te dejas de boberías muggles? – El señor Weasley se quedo mirando a los bebes un rato, embelesado, y luego carraspeo.

- Si, son hermosos… - Suspiro y Harry le pareció ver que a su suegro se le escapaba una lagrima

- Ginny, como esta? – Pregunto Kinsley y el ministro a la vez.

- Bien – dijo Molly… - esta descansando.

- Espero que se le pase el mal humor – dijo el ministro y los demás rieron – Si me descuido, esa niña me quitara el puesto!! Aunque creo que ella tendrá que pelearlo con mi nueva asistente. Si que son determinadas esa mujeres Arthur!! – el pelirrojo asintió orgulloso

- Yo… voy a verla – dijo Harry – Y tengo que ir a buscar a Carrie. De seguro Ginny querrá verla.

- Anda cariño, yo me quedare aquí a cuidarla hasta que vengas.

Harry se tomó un tiempo para llegar a su casa. Se apareció en el jardín de su mansión. Camino mirando todo lo que había construido en tan poco tiempo. Tenia un trabajo… era jefe del escuadrón de aurores… tenia una estupenda casa, con jardín y alberca… un auto súper de lujo… una esposa a la que adoraba… una hija, que aun llegando de sopetón, era objeto de su devoción… y tres hijos… que estaba seguro le darían tremendos dolores de cabeza pero que a pesar de todo amaba con toda su alma. Entro rápidamente, subió a su cuarto y se acostó un rato. Era tarde en la madrugada, y estaba extenuado. Decidió descansar un rato antes de volver, no contó que estaba tan cansado que se quedo profundamente dormido…SE levanto, cerca de las ocho de la mañana, sin siquiera pensar, se dio un baño y se cambio la ropa, dejando el uniforme de los aurores que aun tenia puesto desde la fiesta en Hungría, y se puso jeans y remera, zapatillas y un blazer de verano de color oscuro. Apenas se paso las manos por el cabello mojado y fue hacia la habitación de su hija. Allí no estaba, rápidamente se deslizo por el tobogán y llego al cuarto de juegos, donde la mayoría de los niños estaban jugando, supervisados por Winky y Dobby.

- Harry Potter, señor – dijo el elfo e hizo una reverencia – Ya todo esta bien?

- Si, Dobby, mis hijos ya nacieron… - sonrió – Vengo por Carrie. Ya desayunaron los niños?

- Si, mi señor – contesto el elfo.

- Nosotros también queremos ir – Dijo Brian.

- Escucha… - dijo sereno – ustedes podrán verlos cuando vengan a casa… ahora los bebes no hacen mas que dormir – sonrió – Y tu tía necesita descansar.

- Pero…

- No pienso que tu hagas berrinche – lo miró. El niño mayor de Ron asintió – Pero tus hermanos son latosos – rieron

- Está bien… dale un beso a tía Ginny, la extraño.

- Brian… ella no dejara de ser tu madrina, sabes?

- Si pero…

- Mira.. llevaré a Carrie al hospital y después, te prometo que los llevare a todos al callejón Diagon… a comprar helados…

- En serio? – dijo sonriendo – Prometido?

- Prometido – dijo estrechando su mano con la del pequeño. – Ahora, pórtate como un niño bueno y cuida a estos demonios… tu madre vendrá luego a buscarlos. – le dio un beso y fue a buscar a su hija.

- Carrie? – ella salía de un túnel que llevaba a un gran pelotero y le sonreía.

- Papá!! – y estiro los brazos. El se acerco y le dio un beso y la abrazo.

- Hola mi tesoro!! – mas beso – extrañaste a papi?

- Papá… - y le dio unos beso llenos de saliva

- Veo que si! – y rió – Vamos a ver a mami? Ya nacieron tus hermanos… no te pongas celosa, mi niña, yo te sigo queriendo igual que antes… - la tomo y la llevo a su cuarto, después de vestirla y acomodar su bolso, desapareció.

El hospital ahora estaba casi vacío… solo quedaban en la sala de espera, Hermione, sentada en un sillón, Ron recostado sobre el hombro de su esposa, profundamente dormido; y Arthur, que cabeceaba sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana. Se acerco lentamente a su amiga, y le toco el hombro suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. El le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Lo siento – dijo él – Me recosté un rato y me quedé dormido!!

- No te preocupes… sabíamos que caerías rendido… no debíamos quedarnos, pero bueno… tu sabes como se pone mama cuando se le pone algo…

- Y los demás?

- Aun escuchando los gritos de Molly, se fueron… no podían mantenerse en pie!! – rieron bajo – Ronnie se quedó a acompañarme… no se atrevió a desobedecer a su madre…

- Cobarde – se burlo Harry – De seguro es para no quedarse sin los postres de mamá

- Lo conoces muy bien, eh? Arthur, no quiso dejarnos solos… pero en realidad creo que quiere volver a usar tu carro Harry…

- Si, creo que puedo arreglar que tenga uno parecido.

- Acuérdate de tu gran amiga también!! – dijo ella divertida.

- Pensaré en eso para tu cumpleaños.

- O te quiero, Harry!! – dijo riendo, haciendo que ron levantara la cabeza

- No me engañes con mi mejor amigo Hermy!! – dijo ofendido.

- Hola Ronnie – dijo Harry- dormiste bien?

- Cómo es que estás tan fresco?

- Pues, porque dormí muy bien – dijo burlón.

- Desgraciado… ahora que lo pienso, Ginny tiene razón… las mujeres son las que soportan el peso de continuar la especie

- Hasta que por fin entiendes Ron! – dijo su mujer abrazándolo.

- TE quiero, no me engañes mientras duermo – se besaron.

- Disculpen, hay menores aquí…

- Carrie!! – dijo Ron – A propósito.. tu casa sigue en pie?

- Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno… recuerda que mis hijos están ahí.

- Brian sacó algo de la personalidad de Hermione, tiene a raya a Brandon y a Sam.. Por cierto, les prometí un helado… y pasear en el auto… mejor váyanse a descansar, así me relevan de cuidar a mi esposa, si? – Ron bostezo dando a entender que estaba completamente de acuerdo. Tomo de la mano a su esposa, y desaparecieron. Harry se acerco a la ventana, palmeando a su padre que dio un brinco sobresaltado.

- Que pasó… Harry! – dijo Arthur

- Váyase a dormir Arthur… yo me quedare con su hija

- Esperaré a Molly y nos marchamos.. no te preocupes.

- Bueno vamos, entremos que Ginny querrá ver a su hija. – entraron a la sala de internacion… el llanto de niños se dejo escuchar apenas entraron por la puerta a un gran pasillo lleno de puertas. La habitación de Ginny estaba al final. Harry miraba a cada lado y de ella salían lamentos, llantos, gritos y risas… todo un cúmulo de emociones salían de cada una de las puertas.. Al llegar a la habitación, entraron sigilosamente, pensando que encontrarían a las mujeres dormidas, pero no, las dos estaban riendo a mas no poder, en voz baja, y tres cunas estaban dispuestas al costado de la cama.

- Mamá – gritó Carrie y Ginny mostró una sonrisa, que Harry nunca le había visto… era una sonrisa que manifestaba la paz que irradiaba su esposa. Parecida a la sonrisa que le vio cuando llego a la madriguera con Carrie por primera vez, pero esta era distinta, porque estaba llena de amor

- Mi niña!! – dijo y la abrazo – Mami estaba pensando en ti!1 – le dio un beso. Luego la sentó en su falda – Estas hermosa!!

- Yo la vestí – Ginny al fin lo miro y sonrió.

- Hola Harry – este sintió una pequeña punzada en el estomago, y recordó los dichos de Neville… "Dejaras de ser su centro de atención" "Serás relegado al ultimo puesto de su amor" – Hola papá.

- Hola Ginny… tus hijos? – ella asintió y le mostró las cunas. Arthur suspiro melancólicamente

- Serán mis únicos nietos no pelirrojos… - sonrió. – Molly, será mejor que nos vayamos… estoy cansado y creo que tu también.

- Tienes razón… mejor nos vamos. Vendremos mas tarde cielo – le dio un beso. - Adiós Harry… - y sin siquiera darle un beso salio por la puerta y se marcho. Harry se quedo un rato esperando que Ginny le dijera algo, pero ella se perdió en mimos con Carrie y lo dejo abandonado… un sentimiento de angustia le lleno las tripas… estaba sucediendo, ella lo estaba abandonando a su suerte. Decidió acercarse a las cunas. Los tres nuevos integrantes de la familia dormían placidamente. Succionaban unos hermosos chupetes de color celeste, rítmicamente… Se acerco a tocar con los dedos a uno de ellos…

- No vayas a despertarlos – dijo Ginny seria. El la miró y dejó de hacerlo. Se separo de las cunas y se fue hacia la ventana. SE preguntaba si ella sería siempre así, como una leona defendiendo a sus crías, hasta de su propio padre. Suspiro. – Todo bien? – el asintió

- Si estoy bien…

- No te pregunto por ti – dijo ella – los bebés… no los despertaste?

- Compruébalo por ti misma, si no confías en que puedo hacerlo – dijo duramente. Ella lo miro sin entender y se levanto, con Carrie en brazos.

- Dame a mi hija – dijo serio, y le quito a la bebe

- Harry…

- Fíjate ahora, si crees que los he lastimado – y se separo

- Harry… yo no he querido…

- Está sucediendo, sabes? – él la miró – me estás abandonando… -bajó la mirada. Ginny sonrió… y se acerco a el. Harry trato de alejarse y le dio la espalda, ella lo abrazo

- Estás celoso? – el no dijo nada, solo bufo – El señor Harry Potter está celoso de sus hijos?

- No digas bobadas! – dijo colorado.

- Es verdad!! – lo giró de un tirón, quedándose frente a frente. El esquivaba la mirada de la pelirroja – Mírame, tonto!! – el bajo la mirada – Estas celoso? –

- No… bueno y si así fuera que? – ella lo apretó hacia su cuerpo y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Eres un tremendo tonto!! Mírate, todo un hombre y teniendo celos de unos bebés…

- A ti no te ignoraron olímpicamente cuando entraste a una habitación… se supone que los tienes gracias a mi o no – ella asintió – por que no te lanzaste a mis brazos? No me dijiste Harry te extrañe… te amo… eres lo mas importante de mi vida

- Pensaste en mi hoy?

- Yo…

- Te hice una pregunta… que fue lo primero que hiciste hoy?

- Dormir… estaba fulminado!! – rió – y después… me bañe y fui a por mi chiquita… y después… hablé con Brian porque está celoso, de los niños...

- Le explicaste?

- Si, y me metí en un brete… les prometí ir por helados al callejón…

- Merlín te ampare… y si puedes tráeme ya sabes que… que mas, luego…

- Bueno… quería ver a lo niños…

- Y por último…

- Bueno, a ti – él la miró – lo siento. Soy un tremendo estupido… estás hermosa.

- Harry – la besó, suavemente – No quiero que las estupideces que te dijeron mis hermanos, te hagan pensar cualquier cosa… tu eres importante para mi. Mas de lo que te imaginas… lo que sucede es que ellos son pequeños… y necesitan mucha atención.

- Si, lo se… estoy pensando separarme un poco de tus hermanos – ella lo miro – creo que son una mala influencia para mi – rieron

- Te amo, sabes? – la beso – Y no te di las gracias...

- Por que?

- Por haberme elegido… y por darme la mayor felicidad de mi vida… a mis hijos

- Entonces yo también debo darte las gracias….

- Harry tenemos un gran problema – dijo ella

- Que sucede?

- Los bebes… quienes serán los padrinos?

- Todavía te persiguen los recuerdos del parto?

- Si… no quiero que ninguno se sienta mal por eso.

- Tenemos cuatro hijos por los cuales decidir… Carrie no esta bautizada…

- Es cierto…

- Estuve pensando en tu padre para ella

- Bien… que hay de los merodeadores? – el la miro… y luego entendió

- Dejaremos todo al azar… lo haremos por sorteo.

- Buena idea

- El que se quede sin ahijado…podrá serlo cuando vengan los otros – ella lo miro – no pensaras que me quedare con estos solos…

- Harry… pero si no podemos

- Mantenerlos? Cariño si tu padre, con el escaso salario que tenia, pudo mantenerlos a ustedes y ser una familia feliz… yo… digo con tu sueldo y el mío… no tendremos que quejarnos de nada…

- Bueno… y de cuantos mas estamos hablando?

- Dos mas… o tres… tu que dices?

- Está bien… y... todos tienen que ser del mismo padre?

- Graciosa – rieron – Te amo…

- Te amo… Siento que comenzaremos una etapa de plena felicidad…

- Yo la empezaré dentro de dos meses – ella lo miro sin entender – Digo… después de todo no son diez meses.

- Definitivamente te alejaré de mis hermanos – y se quedaron largo tiempo abrazados.

La mansión Potter en pocas semanas fue un paso obligado de decenas de personas que se acercaban a conocer a los nuevos integrantes del mundo mágico y a felicitar a sus padres. Ginny estaba ya repuesta, y se había encargado personalmente de atender a los que vinieran y responder las cartas de salutación por las buenas nuevas… Aunque a ella no le gustara, lo que habían empezado a llamar "trabajo de escritorio". Algunas veces, Harry la ayudaba.

La profesora McGonagall llegó una tarde llorando a moco tendido, porque no podía creer que "Potter tuviera una familia!!" A lo que Harry abrazándola y aguantando la humedad en su hombro, miraba de soslayo a su esposa y torcía los ojos, causando la risa de la pelirroja. Luego miraba a Ron y le decía "A decir verdad, menos lo esperaba de usted Weasley… y mírelo, casado con la mejor estudiante de su generación!! Algunos nacen con suerte… Si debo ser honesta, siempre creí que ustedes dos, envejecerían juntos…" Hermione sonrió complacida. "Me refiero a usted señor Potter y a usted señor Weasley" y lanzaba una carcajada que dejo atónitos a todos los presentes. Y rojos a Harry y Ron. Hagrid, le regalo unos bichos tan raros que Ginny tuvo miedo de que hicieran algo peligroso. Por las dudas y mientras se informaban que eran exactamente, decidió mandar a construir un cerco en el jardín y dejarlos ahí… La orden en pleno, llegaron para quedarse unos días… Tonks, contagiada por la ola de niños, llego con una barriguita pequeña, causando la alegría de todos y el rubor de su esposo Remus. Harry estaba contento… lo mas cercano a un pariente por parte de sus padres que tenia, también seguía su vida, y se notaba que era muy feliz… Lavender Brown, llego una tarde con un fotógrafo.

- Hola Ginny estas lista? – Ella la miraba sin entender

- Lista para que?

- Bueno, Harry no te lo dijo?

- Decirme que?

- Pues yo pensé… - Harry llegaba con sus tres hijos vestiditos y arreglados. No había que ser adivinos. Los tres Potter eran igual que su padre en todos los aspectos. Cabellos negros, que se revelaban a la altura de la coronilla, igual que a Harry. Ojos verdes, brillantes, la misma nariz, y si le levantaban los pantaloncitos, de seguro tendrían las mismas rodillas nudosas. Lo único Weasley que llevaban, eran unas graciosas pecas en la nariz y alrededor de esta… y unos finos mechones rojizos distribuidos por toda la cabellera azabache.

- Llegamos tarde? – dijo sonriendo.

- Justo a tiempo! – dijo Lavender.

- Por que no me explican que se traen ustedes dos? – pregunto Ginny sin entender.

- Cariño… estas hermosa, pero sabes? Ve a cambiarte… quiero que te vean mas hermosa de lo que eres!!

- Verme… Cariño… no se…

- Ginny no tenemos tiempo… si quieres que salga en la edición de mañana!!

- Es la de mas tirada… – dijo Harry –

- No se…

- Anda te escogí ese vestido que me encanta como te queda… - Ginny sin entender, subió las escaleras y se perdió en la planta alta. Después de media hora, regresó. Harry tenia un traje de diseñador italiano y corbata. La miro y sus ojos brillaron. Lavender y el fotógrafo lidiaban con los bebes y Carrie, mientras el se acercaba a su mujer. Ella le sonrió. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro, con un amplio escote que hacia a Ginny avergonzar y a Harry sonreír como degenerado… y pensó "Ron tiene toda la razón respecto a como se ven…" Ginny pareció entender o percibió hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su esposo, y le dio un coscorrón – Merlín!! Y todavía falta un mes!! – Ella rió – estás realmente hermosa!!

- Gracias señor Potter, pero si no me explica que diablos estamos haciendo… serán diez meses de verdad – Harry trago saliva y sonrió.

- Veras… Lavender cree que tengo que dar una exclusiva… porque así nos dejaran en paz…

- Quienes?

- Cariño… no has visto los reporteros colándose por todo el jardín? Molly esta que se la lleva el diablo… ya le han roto varias veces su plantación de zanahorias!

- No!! – él asintió – y tu …

- Pensé que así nos dejarían en paz…

- Bien pensado amor… - se acercaron al espacioso sofá. Acomodaron a los niños y comenzaron la entrevista.

- Bien señorita Brown… la hemos citado para dar a conocer al mundo a nuestros hijos…

- Harry así no comenzaré la entrevista – Ginny rió – solo les haré unas preguntas, y después sacare unas fotos de la familia, junta y a los bebes separados…

- No te olvides de sacarle una foto de mi niña – dijo Harry – ella es mi hijita también…

- Será una buena oportunidad para presentarla en sociedad

- Bueno… Harry ya la presentó, pero fue muy estupido de su parte.

- Estaba orgulloso…

- Bueno… podemos empezar, antes de que haga la crónica de su divorcio? – ellos se quedaron rojos de vergüenza

- Eso nunca sucederá Lavender – dijo serio Harry – Solo muerto dejaría a Ginny - ella se dio vuelta y le tomo el mentón, duramente.

- No vuelvas a decirlo ni de broma – el la miro – ni la muerte podrá separarme de ti, entendiste? No pase años tratando de que te fijaras en mi, para que una estupida parca te lleve de mi lado…

- Te amo…

- Y yo también – miró a la periodista.- Bien comienza de una vez.

La entrevista resulto ser entretenida. Lavender pregunto sobre aspectos de su vida y de cómo esperaban que fueran los bebes… al cabo de dos horas, Ginny, ayudada por los elfos, llevaron a los niños a la planta alta, y los acostaron. Carrie marcho con Winky al salón de juegos. La pelirroja se había quedado parada cerca de las cunas, vigilando el sueño de los bebes. Media hora después se vio envuelta por unos brazos que conocía bastante bien…

- Ya se fueron?

- Si – dijo

- Estoy apenada por Luna… ella también se merecía la exclusiva… sabes?

- Hable con ella… le daremos una nota de varias paginas… Algo así como – Levanto la mano como mostrando el titular - "conozca la buena vida de los Potter" – rieron

- Estas loco sabes? – dijo ella en un tono seductor.

- Diablos, hueles tan bien – dijo Harry, aspirando el perfume de su mujer y besando suavemente su cuello. Ella sonrió.

- Te hice una pregunta… ya se fueron?

- Aha – dijo sin darle importancia.

- Harry – él seguía atacando su cuello a besos- no… Harry, crees que hemos hecho bien? -El levantó la cabeza y la miró – Digo presentar a los niños… exponerlos a…

- Ginny… yo creo que no tenemos que escondernos… de que tienes miedo?

- No lo se… pero desde hace un momento tengo una enorme angustia… si a ellos les pasara algo…

- Voldemort ya no podrá hacernos nada…

- Aun así, hay locos que te culpan de que él no exista…

- Bellatrix y Draco, están en Azkaban… no te preocupes… después de todo.. tienen padres que los defiendan.

- Si… a veces estoy exagerando mi reacción de madre…

- No te preocupes… somos felices… eso es lo que realmente importa… y estamos juntos… y nos amamos – volvió a atacar el cuello – y maldición!! Tengo que aguantar un mes entero para poder… - ella le dio un suave codazo en las costillas – te amo

- Si, tienes razón… somos felices, nos amamos, eso es lo mas importante. – sonrió – nunca pensé que estaríamos así – lo abrazo con fuerzas

- Y lo que me costo!! – dijo riendo.

- De que hablas?

- De Oliver Wood – ella se separo y lo miro – No me digas que no te diste cuenta de que lo odiaba… yo… ya te amaba… y me propuse hacerle la vida imposible… y lo logre!!

- Si no te avispabas, me iba con el a Australia – el la miro alarmado

- En verdad?

- No!! Nunca deje de amarte, sabes?

- Lo importante es que ahora nadie, nadie, amenazará nuestra felicidad…

- De verdad? – pregunto Ginny con un dejo de ilusión en su voz.

- De verdad… eso puedo prometértelo – y mirándose a los ojos, sellaron esa ultimas palabras con un largo beso

_Diario el profeta_

_Buenas nuevas en el mundo de la magia_

_El pasado 30 de julio, casi a la medianoche nacieron tres nuevos integrantes del mundo mágico ingles. Esta no seria una noticia importante si no se tratara de los hijos de nuestro gran héroe nacional, el señor Harry james Potter y de la hermosa auror del ministerio la señora Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter._

_Los niños son los primeros hijos del matrimonio, aunque estos ya experimentaron la paternidad cuando la justicia muggle les dio en adopción a la sobrina del señor Potter, Carrie, es la hija mayor del matrimonio, que vio aumentada su familia cuando los trillizos hicieron su aparición. "Es mi mayor sueño hecho realidad" Afirma el señor Potter, cuando esta reportera le pregunta. "Durante toda mi vida tuve el estigma de Voldemort sobre mi cabeza… toda la responsabilidad de destruirlo era mía. Mis amigos me ayudaron en eso… Pero una vez que logre mi objetivo, decidí que debía vivir mi vida… y lo hice… hasta que llegaron las dos mujeres mas importantes… Primero Carrie, y tras ella Ginevra". La señora Potter visiblemente emocionada, resalta el amor de su esposo hacia sus hijos, y la enorme convicción de que no serán los únicos hijos del matrimonio. "Harry ha estado toda su vida solo. Yo, por mi parte, he crecido en el seno de una familia llena de niños. Por lo que lo hemos discutido y llegado a la conclusión de que los dos queremos una familia numerosa._

_Para finalizar esta entrevista, los señores Potter nos mostraron a sus hijos. LA pequeña Carrie una hermosa pelirroja de ojos marrones, sonríe a la cámara. Los trillizos, James, Sirius y John Potter, son la viva imagen del padre, aunque conservan algunos rasgos Weasley._

_Consultados los hermanos de la señora Potter, Coincidieron en que están felices por los dos. Aunque los señores Frederic y George Weasley, conocidos alborotadores del colegio Hogwarts y dueños de la tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley" , nos aseguraron que será muy difícil que los niños sean buenos alumnos, "Con suerte y gracias a nuestra influencia, serán dignos de pertenecer a la familia"_

_Para finalizar, los señores Potter aprovecharon la oportunidad de aparecer en este medio masivo para agradecer a todos los que enviaron saludos y buenos augurios…._

- Esto es verdaderamente una porquería… - dijo un hombre cuyo rostro no se podía divisar, debido a la oscuridad del lugar donde estaba – Potter esta contento!! Mira esos engendros… todos salidos del mismo molde…

- Mi señor… - dijo otro de corta estatura y de contextura robusta – ya esta todo como usted ordeno…

- Me alegra que sepas donde esta tu fidelidad… Viste esto? . le mostró el diario. El otro lo tomo y miro de soslayo.- Ya nacieron…

- Conociéndolo, de seguro habrá tomado las precauciones… recuerde que es el jefe de aurores…

- Lo se, lo se perfectamente… solo es cuestión de esperar… ese me las debe… ese me las paga… por ahora… - sonrió malignamente – Esta todo preparado para la fuga?

- Si, mi señor… Bellatrix y el chico Malfoy estarán con nosotros muy pronto…

- Bien, bien… después de todo, estar al servicio del señor tenebroso te ha servido…

- Que haremos con Potter y su familia?

- Bueno… como te dije, dejaremos pasar el tiempo… pero no lo dejaremos vivir en paz. – rió – Y luego, le daremos donde mas le duele… sus hijos. – lo miro – Mandaste nuestra nota de felicitación?

- Si mi señor… La estupida de Rachel nos ha servido…ella llevo la carta, así no levanta sospechas… lo odia.

- Bien… ya tendré tiempo de felicitarla personalmente. Por ahora, vamos a planear la fuga masiva de Azkaban… nada debe quedar librado al azar… Así nos tome años, los antiguos mortífagos estarán bajo mi dominio… de eso estoy seguro.

Dentro de su oficina en el ministerio de magia, el jefe de aurors se sentaba de golpe al leer una carta que le habían dejado frente a su puerta. Su rostro, se había tornado pálido, y sus ojos, de un color verde brillante, se oscurecieron de repente.

"_**puede que te hayas librado de Voldemort… pero aun falto yo… recuerda mis palabras, el mal siempre vuelve a surgir, con una cabeza mas fuerte y mas poderosa… mi consejo: Cuida a tu familia… será mi próximo objetivo." **_

Harry se sentó restregándose los ojos, y totalmente angustiado solo alanzó a murmurar… _"No, no otra vez…."_

Continuara?

Noa de la autora: gracias por todo. Perdon por los errores ortograficos... no ha sido error mio, les juro que corregi todo, pero la maldita maquina no guardó las correcciones (Estoy a punto de descuartizarla...)

Se agradecen los furturos reviews!!

Y si, hay una continuacion... pero no me pregunten cuando saldra... no esta todavia en mis planes!!

Saludos y gracias por su apoyo!!

Silvia


End file.
